Destino
by Terrami
Summary: Fic acerca de Avatar y algunos OC. Continuación de mi fic "Primer Amor". Para mas información, leean el prologo n.n
1. Prologo

* * *

"Destino" … esta es la continuación de mi fic "Primer amor" así que si quieren leer este fic, primero deben leer el otro para poder entenderle xP … ¿y por qué sacar una continuación?

Bueno: uno, digamos que el fic no termino como yo quería que terminara (originalmente … no por eso no me gusto como quedo jeje); y dos, quiero escribir mi propia versión de cómo acabaría la serie "Avatar" y como derrotarían al señor de fuego Ozai.

Obviamente este fic se desarrolla en la temporada tres de Avatar, temporada que todavía no termina, actualmente apenas están por estrenar el capitulo 14 ( … si pasara el tiempo, Avatar terminara (quiera o no) y dirán que el fic no concuerda con la temporada pero … para eso es el fic, para ganarle a los productores y ver si le atine a algo xP)…

En fin como decía, tendrá cosas exactas que han pasado en los capítulos de la temporada tres, otras cosas las cambiare.

Cada capitulo empezara con "Previamente…" (si, tal y como empiezan los capítulos) ¿Por que? Bueno creo que en el fic anterior uno se podía perder respecto al tiempo, por eso lo haré, para que se recuerde lo que paso antes (en Avatar y en el fic anterior) y dos, para saber el porque cada capitulo lo nombre así.

Este fic consta de un prologo (que es lo que están leyendo en este momento xD), 21 capítulos del fic y 2 capítulos especiales, que se podría decir que es como final alternativo versión uno y dos … aunque la historia así del fic y a la vez de "Avatar" termina en el capitulo 21.

Creo que es todo, esta de sobra decir que este capitulo trata de Avatar: The Last Airbender y mi OC: Taina (alias Terrami) (y si leyeron el fic anterior) … si, aquí ya por fin la llamaran Terrami xP.

Este fic va dedicado a mi primita, que por ella conocí la serie n.n

* * *


	2. Cap 1: Ba Sing Se

_

* * *

  
Previamente…_

* * *

Long Feng- Es una politica estricta de Ba Sing Se no hablar de la guerra dentro de los muros; noticias constantes de la creciente guerraharia que los ciudadanos entraran en panico, nuestra economia se displomaria al igual que nuestra manera pacifica de vivir, nuestras tradiciones se perderian … en pocas palabras: Ba Sing Se es una pacifica y ordenada utopia … la ultima de la tierra …

**(…)**

Taina- (susurro) … ya no quiero ir a Ba Sing Se … (volteo a ver a Aang, se limpio con su mano las lagrimas) pero no, te lo prometi; vamos (ya estaba en su roca lista para irse)

Aang- Ve a donde tu quieras

Taina- ¿Qué? (bajo y se puso frente a el)

Aang- Prometiste llevarnos a Ba Sing Se y bueno, no estamos ahí n.nU pero ya nos has ayudado mucho, sera mejor que vayas a donde tu quieras … a buscar a tu prima

Taina- Pero yo te lo prometi!! Debo llevarte a Ba Sing Se!!

Aang- Lo se, pero tu no quieres y no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres

Taina- (hizo una reverencia) gracias avatar Aang (levanto una roca, se elevo y se fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo)

**(…)**

Fue solo un segundo el que Jin beso a Zuko, pero cuando lo beso Zuko recordo cuando le hizo respiración de boca a boca a Taina y su expresión de cuando ella desperto …

Zuko- … lo siento … no puedo … (se quito y dio varios pasos hacia atras)

Jin- ¿Qué pasa?

Zuko- … lo siento … es difícil de explicar … me tengo que ir

Zuko salio corriendo de ahí, Jin se quedo en la fuente triste…

**(…)**

Azula- … quien controla a los Dai Lee, controla Ba Sing Se …

**(…)**

Azula- Te necesito Zuko, he planeado todo para este dia … este glorioso dia para la nacion de fuego …

**(…)**

Katara- Pense que habias cambiado!!

Zuko- … he cambiado … (la ataco) …

**(…)**

Rey tierra- (volteo a ver Ba Sing Se) … el Reino Tierra ha caido …

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se**_

Ba Sing Se … el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de esa gran ciudad era magnifico … o bueno, lo seria si lo hubieras dicho hace unas semanas atrás …

Dos meses habian pasado exactamente desde que Taina se separo del avatar y sus amigos … decidio alejarse lo mas posible del norte, de Ba Sing Se; viajar y olvidar … al principio ya no le importaba nada, ni la busqueda de su prima, ni la guerra, ni siquiera ella misma … talvez era demasiado estupido sentirse asi solo por un tipo que ni siquiera conocia y habia resultado ser el principe de la nación del fuego … pero al paso de los dias recapacito y decidio empezar su viaje desde cero, seguir buscando a su prima y hacer con el recuerdo de Zuko una de las mejores cosas que sabia hacer (por ser maestra tierra) enterrarlo … enterrarlo y nunca jamas volver a hablar de el …

Taina ya habia visitado y revisado minuciosamente todo el sur del Reino Tierra: Gaoling, las islas Kyoshi, los alrededores de Omashu, villas, pueblos, etcétera … ahora era tiempo de revisar el norte … regresar a Ba Sing Se … afortunadamente para entonces ya se sentia mejor…

Taina- (se encontraba en el desierto, en el oasis del gorrion mistico para ser exactos; en la entrada del bar) … y regreso en donde empeze … (entro) mesero, sirvame algo refrescante porfavor

Mesero- Enseguida …

El mesero se puso a preparar la bebida de Taina, en eso entraron dos soldados de la nación del fuego.

Soldado uno- ¿Dónde esta el dueño?

Mesero- (dejo de hacer la bebida) ¿Tan rapido otra ves?

Soldado uno- Si

Soldado dos- La cuota

El mesero salio de la barra, de su pantalón saco dos monedas de plata y se las dio a los soldados, despues se retiraron.

Taina- (pegandole a la mesa y tragandose su coraje) . ¿Por qué hacer eso!? ¿Por qué no se defiende?

Mesero- Es inútil …

Taina- ¿Pero porque?

Mesero- (le sirvio su bebida) Espera … (se le quedo viendo) tu eres una de las chica que viajaba con el avatar verdad?

Taina- Si ¿Por qué?

Mesero- ¿Qué no sabes nada?

Taina- No (le dio un trago a su bebida) me separe de ellos hace ya dos meses …

Mesero- Con razon …

Taina- ¿Por qué, que paso?

Mesero- ¿Qué no has oido los rumores?

Taina- ¿Sobre el avatar? … no … digamos que me retire de la sociedad un rato y despues segui buscando a alguien

Mesero- Ya veo …

Taina- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Mesero- Mmm sabes … se me refrescaria la memoria con algun … incentivo

Taina- ¬¬ (susurro) ay no puede ser …

Mesero- Vamos, te conviene

Taina- ¿Y si solo es una mentira lo que me quiere decir? … olvidelo (se levanto, dejo una moneda como pago, se llevo su bebida y salio inmediatamente de ahi)

Vaya no lo puedo creer ¬¬, maldito, querer sacarme dinero por inventar un chisme de Aang.

Los soldados la escucharon.

Soldado dos- ¿Te refieres al avatar?

Taina- (se puso en posición de ataque) Si

Soldado uno- Tranquila, solo es una niñita, debe de estar perdida

Taina- Aaa … con que una niñita eee ¬¬ …

Saco algo de arena, utilizo una tecnica de agua control (el latigo de agua, en este caso, de arena) y amarro a los soldados, despues sus manos brillaron y la arena se convirtió en roca … estaban capturados.

Soldado uno- Sacanos de aquí inmediatamente

Taina- No quiero … se merecen eso y mas (empezo a caminar)

Solado dos- (susurro) Espera … tengo una idea … (le grito a Taina) hey! Espera!!

Taina- No los voy a soltar (siguió caminando)

Soldado dos- ¿Qué no has salido de tu casa durante las ultimas semanas?

Taina- (volteo) (… se empezo a acercar lentamente) ¿A que te refieres?

Soldado dos- Vaya, parece que no sales de casa niñita

Taina- Habla!! (los hundio hasta la cintura en la arena) si no quieres morir en ahogado en la arena

Soldado uno- Esta bien!! … hace unas semanas, el principe de la nacion de fuego, el principe Zuko, mato al avatar con ayuda de su hermana, la princesa Azula y se apoderaron de Ba Sing Se

Taina- Que!!

Detrás de ella, empezo a salir la arena, como si fuera un géiser.

Taina- Eso no es cierto …

Solado dos- Ja, pues es cierto … desde entonces el señor de fuego Ozai, ha estado extendiendo sus territorios

Taina estaba enojada, enfada; lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue enterrar a los dos soldados hasta la cabeza, despues se fue corriendo de ahí.

Ya en el desierto.

Taina- Aang muerto … ¡eso es imposible! … agh, que asco; ya era suficiente con que el señor de fuego tuviera un hijo para que ahora resulte que tenga dos.

Siguió caminando en el desierto, para salir de el … no queria creer que Aang estaba muerto, es mas, no lo creia …

Un rato, Taina camino y camino … aclaro sus ideas y llego a una decisión: metio sus manos en la arena, brillaron y por consecuencia, la arena que estaba alrededor de ella brillo; esta se convirtió en roca, saco las manos y se paro en ella …

Taina- … hora de visitar Ba Sing Se …

Alzo sus manos, se alzo la roca y se fue volando … al anochecer iba llegando a Ba Sing Se.

Taina- Oh no …

Taina nunca habia visitado Ba Sing Se, y por lo poco que sabia de ella, era una ciudad que estaba encerrada en un muro … pero el muro estaba roto, abierto … ya cerca de Ba Sing Se, como a un kilometro, bajo y decidio seguir a pie.

En la grieta del muro habia cuatro soldados (Dai Lees), haciendo guardia.

Taina- Mmm … soldados

Vio que traian puesto un uniforme verde con café; significaba que eran buenos, que eran parte del Reino Tierra … aun asi le hizo raro que vigilaran la grieta (o entrada).

Taina- ¿Cómo entro sin que me vean? … lo tengo!!

Giro a su izquierda, dio un pisoton y se empezo a mover hacia la izquierda, como si la tierra se moviera sola y ella solo estuviera parada en ella; cuando se alejo lo suficiente, tomo una roca y empezo a volar … cuando llego hasta arriba, la detuvieron.

Soldado 1- Alto!!

Vio que habia mas solados, pero el traje de estos no era como el de los soldados que habia visto hace rato, un soldado le hizo una seña de que bajara rapido, eso hizo.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

Soldado 2- Si no eres de por aquí, sera mejor que te vayas

Taina- Se que sonara extraño y estupido lo que voy a decir pero … ¿Qué pasa o mas bien que le paso a Ba Sing Se? …

Soldado 3- Mmm … ven siguenos

Los tres soldados caminaron hasta que llegaron a uno de los puestos de vigilancia, los cuatro entraron.

Soldado 1- Pareces viajera … asi que supongo que no sabes mucho … ¿de donde vienes?

Taina- Del sur … no soy de ahí pero estuve ahí mucho tiempo

Soldado 2- Con razon, talvez la dominacion de la nacion del fuego todavía no llega hasta aya

Taina- ¿Qué paso?

Soldado 1- Ba Sing Se cayo …

Taina- ¿Por qué y por quien?

Soldado 2- … creo que para eso te tendremos que decir como era Ba Sing Se antes …

Taina- No se preocupen … tengo tiempo y la noche es larga … mmm puedo? (tomo una silla)

Soldado 3- Claro, sientate

Soldado 1- Hace apenas unas semanas … Ba Sing Se ira gobernada por Long Feng, el "ministro" del rey, solo lo utilizaba como marioneta; el rey Tierra y los cinco generales de Ba Sing Se eran como el poder secundario … los sirvientes de Long Feng son los agentes Dai Lee

Soldado 2- Por cierto ¿Cómo los esquivaste?

Taina- Am … ¿son los que estan en la puerta?

Soldado 2- Si

Taina- n.nU solo me aleje de la puerta lo mas que pude y vole … y luego me encontaron

Soldado 1- Nosotros (el soldado se señalo asi mismo y a los otros dos soldados) Somos el equipo Tierra, siempre hemos sido fieles al rey y a los generales de Ba Sing Se y siempre hemos sido los encargados de vigilar la gran muralla

Soldado 3- … pero eso cambio hace un tiempo

Soldado 1- El avatar y sus amigos desenmascararon a Long Feng, despues de eso se separaron

Taina- o.O se separaron?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Soldado 2- No lo sabemos, solo lo vimos

Soldado 3- De hecho se fueron los hombres, las chicas se quedaron… despues de uno o dos dias regresaron

Taina- Que raro … pero ¿despues que paso?

Soldado 3- … la caida de Ba Sing Se

Soldado 1- La princesa de la nacion de fuego se infiltro a Ba Sing Se, unio fuerzas con Long Feng que aun dentro de la carcel seguia teniendo control sobre los Dai Lee … eso fue parte de la caida crucial … despues la princesa de la nacion de fuego y los Dai Lee, encarcelaron al Rey Tierra, a los cinco generales de Ba Sing Se y mato al avatar …

Taina- … ¿Hubo alguien mas de la nacion de fuego?

Soldado 2- Creo que si … sus amigas y su hermano

Taina- ¿Qué paso con el avatar, sus amigos y el Rey Tierra?

Soldado 3- Nadie lo sabe …

Soldado 1- Se rumora que sus cadáveres estan en las catacumbas de cristal, bajo el palacio

Soldado 2- Otros dicen que sus cadáveres fueron llevados a la nacion de fuego como trofeo

Taina- (susurro) malditos … ¿y eso es todo lo que paso?

Solado 2- No … empeoro

Soldado 1- A los dos dias siguientes, barcos y soldados de la nacion de fuego empezaron a llegar, se organizaron junto con los Dai Lee y empezaron a "organizar" la ciudad

Taina- ¿Cómo organizar?

Soldado 1- La ciudad antes de dividia en tres anillos, ahora simplemente es una ciudad, destruyeron todos los muros interiores y contabilizaron a todos … nadie puede salir o entrar de Ba Sing Se

A Taina le dio un poco de miedo … penso que le iban a hacer algo, los soldados notaron eso.

Soldado 3- Tranquila n.nU … cuando la nacion del fuego llego; nosotros, el equipo tierra, fue designado para hacer pequeñas rondas en la ciudad y cuidar la muralla

Soldado 2- Aunque realmente, ayudamos a todos los refugiados a escondidas … llevamos mensajes de una parte a la ciudad a otro, encubrimos a la gente por si esta afuera despues del toque de queda … etcétera

Soldado 1- Son cosas insignificantes, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer

Taina- ¿Cuántos Dai Lee son en total y cuantos son ustedes?

Soldado 1- Nosotros somos como … la mitad de los Dai Lee que hay en la ciudad

Taina- o.o … u.u no puede ser (se puso de pie) … ¿Dónde esta el palacio?

Soldado 2- Técnicamente, del otro lado de la ciudad

Taina- (susurro) Tengo que ir … y revisar las catacumbas

Soldado 3- Te recomendamos que vayas mañana, ahorita es muy peligroso, ademas de que ya empezo el toque de queda

Taina- (hizo una reverencia) muchas gracias a los tres

Soldado 2- De nada … solo una pregunta ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Por qué veniste a Ba Sing Se?

Taina- Porque yo no creo que el avatar este muerto … ademas … debi de haber venido hace mucho tiempo …

Los soldados se quedaron otro rato mas platicando con Taina, despues uno se quedo afuera de la caseta de vigilancia y los otros dos fueron a hacer su ronda, le habian propuesto a Taina dormir en la caseta, a ellos no les importaba, les tocaba el turno nocturno.

Al dia siguiente Taina desperto, se asomo debajo de la puerta y vio que ahí estaba el soldado, recostado en la pared, ella toco la puerta desde adentro y éste desperto.

Taina- Buenos dias

Soldado 2- Buenos dias

Taina- ¿Cómo … como puedo llegar al palacio sin ser vista?

Soldado 2- Mmm … ya se!! Te escoltare de aquí hasta el muro interior … de ahí tu te las arreglaras sola

Taina- Esta bien

Tomo su mochila y con mucho cuidado … Taina y el soldado fueron rumbo al muro interior … se tardaron algo en llegar porque fueron por el camino largo, para que ningun Dai Lee los viera.

Ya en la puerta para entrar a Ba Sing Se.

Soldado 2- Vi cuando estabas en la roca, asi que supongo que eres buena maestra tierra ¿sabes estar bajo el suelo?

Taina- Masomenos … ¿por?

Soldado 2- Mi lugar de vigilancia empieza en el muro exterior y termina aquí … si pido la orden de que abran la puerta me preguntaran para que y no sabre que contestar

Taina- Ya veo … (toco la puerta del muro interior) gracias, muchas gracias por la ayuda

Soldado 2- De nada … espero que tengas suerte y razon

Taina- Gracias

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y el soldado se fue.

Taina se acomodo su mochila, tomo aire y alzo los brazos.

Taina- Espero que sea como cruzar una pared de tierra … bien, espero recordar como me lo dijo Ant …

Cerro los ojos, se concentro y despues … se sumergio, como si estuviera en arena movediza.

Ya hecha una con la tierra, se sentia como topo, asi que empezo a moverse hacia adelante, como si estuviera nadando … cuando ya no aguanto la respiración, salio a la superficie.

Afortunadamente salio en una calle, con mucha gente; estaba en lo que antes era el anillo inferior … nadie noto que habia salido de la tierra asi que empezo a caminar, solo una ves pregunto hacia donde estaba el palacio, le dijeron hacia donde y todo el dia camino, no se detuvo a comer o a descansar … lo unico que queria era revisar las catacumbas del palacio.

Al atardecer, vio a lo lejos el palacio.

Taina- Vaya … -.- jamas pense que Ba Sing Se fuera tan grande …

Siguió caminando rumbo al palacio … pero ya iba a caer la noche y el toque de queda estaba a punto de comenzar.

Voz- … numero?

Taina volteo, vio que era un Dai Lee … afortunadamente no era cualquier Dai Lee…

Taina- Am … ¿numero? Claro … soy la am … n.nU cuarenta y cinco

Dai Lee- ??

Taina- Cuarenta y cinco mil … ?? … n.nU

Dai Lee- Chica, que haces a fuera de tu casa, el toque de queda empezo hace quince minutos

Taina- Lo siento, es que … am … ¿me perdi? n.nU

Afortunadamente, el Dai Lee que la habia encontrado fue el mismo que Iroh secuestro una ves para que le dijera donde estaba Zuko y Katara, asi que no queria hacerle daño.

Dai Lee- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo te escolto

Taina no quizo contestar, los soldados del equipo tierra le dijeron que no confiara en los Dai Lee.

Dai Lee- … ¿no me vas a contestar?

Taina- … (se puso en guardia) quiero ir a las catacumbas del palacio (lo dijo en tono serio)

El Dai Lee empezo a voltear de un lado a otro, vio si no habia otro Dai Lee cerca, vio que no habia nadie; con ademanes le dijo a Taina que guardaria silencio, dio un pisoton y ambos se sumergieron.

Dai Lee- ¿Tu no eres de por aqui verdad?

Taina no contesto, solo rapidamente le pego a la pared del hoyo donde ambos estaban para que se empezara a cerrar y ella saliera pero el Dai Lee con su tierra control esquivo el ataque.

Dai Lee- Tranquila … aunque no lo creas, soy bueno, puedo ayudarte a llegar a las catacumbas del palacio

Taina- o.o

Se quedo sorprendida, le convenia que el Dai Lee le ayudara pero tambien podia ser una trampa … asi que se quedo pensando …

Taina- … esta bien, aceptare su ayuda

Decidio aceptar la ayuda, obviamente no bajaria la guardia.

Dai Lee- Esta bien (hizo que se elevaran otra ves a la superficie) ponte esto (le dio su sombrero) trata de caminar cabizbaja, que nadie vea tu cara

Taina- Esta bien

Empezaron a caminar rumbo al palacio … subieron las escaleras y habia mas Dai Lee, el Dai Lee que ayudaba a Taina solo los saludo y siguieron caminando … cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del patio del palacio (que era ahí donde estaba la entrada a las catacumbas) uno de los superiores (era Dai Lee tambien) lo detuvo.

Dai Lee- Numero D78 … ¿Qué hace aquí con su hija? ... sabe que esta prohibido

Dai Lee D78- A … lo siento … lo que pasa es que tuve que traer a mi hija, esta enferma, no causara ninguna molestia

Dai Lee- Mmm … (se le quedo viendo a Taina, obviamente ella estaba cabizbaja para que no le vieran el rostro) ¿Dónde le compraste esa ropa?

Dai Lee D78- A … se la compre en el mercado señor n.nU

Dai Lee- Mmm …

Se empezo a acercar a ellos, asi que a Taina se le ocurrio empezar a toser.

Dai Lee D78- No le recomiendo que se acerque señor, podria contagiarse

Dai Lee- Y tu tambien (se detuvo) … tienes dos opciones D78: o la dejas encerrada en un tu cuarto o la regresas a tu casa, tienes permiso de irte durante media hora

Dai Lee D78- Gracias señor, pero acepto la primera opcion, si la traje fue porque …

Dai Lee- (lo interrumpio) No quiero escuchar tus problemas familiares, solo apurate y sigue tu turno

Dai Lee D78- Gracias señor (puso su mano en el hombro de Taina y siguieron caminando)

El Dai Lee D78 espero que su superior se fuera, despues se dirigieron al patio, igual saludaron al Dai Lee que lo vigilaba, caminaron hasta el fondo del patio y llegaron a la entrada de las catacumbas, la entrada era como un pozo, el Dai Lee abrio.

Dai Lee D78- Por lo que intentaste hacer hace rato, supongo que sabras salir de ahí abajo

Taina- Si (se quito el sombrero y se lo regreso al Dai Lee) gracias

Dai Lee- (abrio la entrada para las catacumbas) Trata de salir por otro lado, no por aquí

Taina- Esta bien y de nuevo gracias … solo una pregunta

Dai Lee- Esta bien (volteo aver hacia atras) pero rapido

Taina- ¿Si tienen a todos contabilizados … como saben cuando dicen la verdad, se aprendieron los numeros o algo asi?

Dai Lee- Cada Dai Lee encargado de diferentes zonas de la ciudad, tiene una lista de los habitantes que viven en la zona que vigila, esa lista viene el numero y el habitante …

Taina- Gracias (se empezo a meter)

Dai Lee- La lista completa la tiene el gobernante, es un general de la nacion de fuego

Taina se detuvo.

Dai Lee- … su oficina esta entrando de nuevo, doblando a la izquierda, todo derecho hasta llegar a una gran puerta roja

Taina- (sonrio) muchas gracias

Dai Lee- Toma (le dio su sombrero) suerte … solo una pregunta mas … ¿conociste al avatar, verdad?

Taina- … conozco al avatar

Se metio al tunel y el Dai Lee cerro la puerta; despues fue con mucha cautela Dai Lee D78 fue a su cuarto para similar que dejo a "hija" ahí.

Taina resbalo por el tunel, despues cayo y vio las catacumbas.

Taina- Wow … para ser unas catacumbas, esta muy bonito jeje

Vio los cristales que salian del suelo, brillantes … sin ellos no habria luz.

Estaba exactamente donde Katara y Zuko platicaron y donde Azula habia convencido a Zuko para unirse con ella y donde habia dejado atrapado a su tio Iroh … vio unos cristales quemados (donde Iroh habia sido capturado por los Dai Lee) y a lo lejos como una palmera, parte de un traje … era de Zuko, el que se habia quitado para ir a pelear contra Aang y Katara y ayudarle a su hermana.

Taina- (tomo la prenda) ¿Qué hara aqui?

Dentro de si, sabia que talvez podia ser de Zuko … pero si los rumores decian que ahí estaban los cadáveres del avatar y demas, tambien podria ser de Sokka, o talvez de algun prisionero que haya estado ahí antes … Taina era parte de la familia real asi que sabia como funcionaba el sistema de la carcel.

Taina- (boztezo) (despues vio un tunel) … este lugar debe de estar enorme, apuesto que esta del tamaño del palacio

Saco su bolsa de dormir y prefirio dormir, aunque sea un rato … tenia que estar alerta por si encontraba cualquier cosa … acomodo su bolsa y se acosto; a un lado, junto a su cabeza, dejola prenda, lo tomo, lo hizo bolas y lo uso como almohada.

Ella no lo supo pero desperto al dia siguiente y se puso a recorrer las catacumbas.

Vio que en donde estaba condicia a un tunel, lo paso y vio que salia a un lugar con una cascada … ahí habia muchas rocas, varias (casi la mayoria) parecian haber sido sacadas para pelear … en una de ellas habia una liga azul.

Taina- … es … es de Katara!!

Y si, era de Katara … fue la liga que agarraba su cabello y que cuando los Dai Lee la atacaron y salio volando, su cabello se solto, tambien parecia que en varias partes estaba como quemado … eran las marcas de Zuko y Azula que habian peleado ahí.

Habia otro tunel, era el ultimo y salio a un lugar parecido al anterior, pero ahí no habia nada, parecia intacto.

Al final se tardo como una hora y cacho buscando cosas o algo por el estilo … pero solo incontrola prenda, las rocas desordenadas y la liga de Katara.

Taina- Aquí no hay nada … solo la marca de una gran pelea … u.u ahora que hago?! . … a ya se!!

Recordo lo de la lista donde contabilizaban a la gente de Ba Sing Se, talvez ahí tenian algo sobre el avatar y sus amigos y de paso sobre Tara.

Fue al lugar por donde entro, iba a escalar pero antes de eso decidio ponerse algo, no iba a cambiar mucho pero de algo serviría: se recogería el cabello, se pondría el sombrero que el Dai Lee le presto, se quitaria una de las dos playeras que traia (azul y luego una morada … se quito la morada) y se puso la prenda que encontro.

Empezo a escalar por el tunel, le dio un puñetazo a la roca que servia como puerta y ésta salio volando, luego salto y la puso en su lugar…

Empezo a caminar con cautela pero luego un Dai Lee la vio, afortunadamente como ya era de dia, habia otros Dai Lee en turno, asi que no estaria el Dai Lee que la ayudo ni su superior.

Taina- Oh oh …

El Dai Lee lanzo unas cadenas pero Taina levanto una pared y se la avento al Dai Lee… la detuvo; tuvo el tiempo suficiente de entrar al palacio y se fue por donde el Dai Lee D78 le habia dicho.

Tres Dai Lee mas la siguieron, mas los otros 2 que cuidaban la puerta.

Taina- (en su mente) Bien … cinco contra una … veamos que tan buenos son los legendarios Dai Lee …

Los Dai Lee dieron un puñetazo y de sus manos salieron volando manos hechas de roca, Taina extendio sus brazos, sus manos brillaron y las manos hecha de roca empezaron a volar en sentido contrario, golpeando a los Dai Lee.

Rapidamente los hundio lo mas que pudo en la tierra … sabria que saldrian pero necesitaba tiempo para entrar a la oficina.

Ya enterrados, corrio hacia la puerta y la golpeo pero no se abrio … era de metal.

Taina- Demonios … abrete!!

Sintio en sus pies como ya venian subiendo los Dai Lee … se desespero.

Taina- Abrete!! 0!!

Sus manos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, empezo a golpear de nuevo al puerta y ésta se abollo, despues solo la pateo y se abrio, afortunadamente no habia nadie asi que entro y trato de cerrar la puerta como pudo … segundos despues los Dai Lee empezaron a tratar de abrir la puerta.

Taina- . piensa rapido … donde estara la lista…

Vio el escritorio y empezo a hojear los pergaminos que ahí habia … eran esos, todos los pergaminos eran la gran lista … los Dai Lee abrieron la puerta.

Taina- Ahhh!! 0 …

Tomo todos los pergaminos y dio un pisoton para hacer una gran pared, automáticamente los Dai Lee la bajaron … pero Taina ya no estaba … habia saltado por la ventana y se habia ido volando …

Taina- Sera mejor que vuele muy alto para que no me vean …

Tomo todo el aire que pudo y se elevo mucho … volo y volo hasta que calculo que ya no estaria cerca del palacio y decendio … ahora estaba en la universidad de Ba Sing Se.

Guardo los pergaminos en su mochila y empezo a caminar hacia lo que antes era el anillo inferior.

Taina- … tengo que ver los pergaminos pero en donde …

Camino un buen rato hasta que llego a lo que antes era el anillo inferior … tenia mas sed que hambre, ya no traia agua, paso junto a una tienda de te y decidio entrar… estaba muy llena, tuvo suerte, alcanzo la ultima mesa.

Mesero- Buenos dias señorita … (volteo a ver el reloj de arena) tardes perdon n.nU

Taina- Tardes o.o … n.nU no importa

Mesero- ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Taina- (susurro) Veamos, siendo una tienda de te supongo que nada mas hay te n.nU asi que … mmm traigame un te de … de jazmin por favor

Mesero- Enseguida

Taina en ese momento recordo por quien habia decidio tomar té … se enojo porque habia olvidado ese detalle pero decidio ignorarlo y tomar el te, ya lo habia pedido.

En eso, una chica entro a la tienda, vio que estaba llena y estuvo a punto de salir pero Taina la detuvo.

Taina- Hey, espera!! Sientate si quieres n.n

Chica- Gracias

Taina- De nada

La chica se sento en la mesa con Taina, era dos años mas grande que ella (… como de la edad de Zuko.)

Chica- Es la primera ves que vienes aquí, verdad?

Taina- Si … am, como lo sabes?

Chica- Vengo aquí desde hace un tiempo, diario vengo a tomar una taza de te aunque sea

Taina- Oh ya veo, con razon … mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica- Jin … ¿y tu?

Taina- Ta … Tamaru

Jin- Mucho gusto Tamaru n.n

Decidio inventarse un nombre, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El mesero llego y le sirvio su te a Taina, despues el mesero (como ya conocia a Jin) tomo su orden, pidio una taza de te y galletas … minutos despues le sirvieron a Jin.

Taina- Y dime Jin … ¿Cuánto llevas en Ba Sing Se?

Jin- Pues ya varios meses …

Taina- Mmm … ya veo

Jin- ¿Y tu Tamaru?

Taina- Pues n.nU, técnicamente llegue una semana antes de la invasión

Jin- A que bien

Siguieron platicando un rato hasta que ambas terminaron.

Jin- Mesero … la cuenta porfavor

El mesero se acerco y le dijo la cuenta, Jin pago todo.

Taina- Espera!! Dejame pagar mi parte

Jin- No, fue cortes de tu parte que invitaras a sentarte, se me hace justo invitarte tu taza de te, ademas no fue mucho

Taina- Bueno … gracias

Ambas salieron de la tienda de te.

Jin- ¿Por donde vives?

Taina- o.O am … yo vivo … vivo … del otro lado de la ciudad

Jin- ¿Y qué haces aqui?

Taina- Pues … me fugue … un rato n.nU

Jin- A …

Hubo un silencio.

Jin- ¿No te gusta vivir en el antiguo anillo superior verdad?

Taina- No … (recordo lo poco que sabia de Ba Sing Se, de cómo se dividia antes y demas, y trato de inventar una historia) quieren que todo se haga tal y como quieren, vestimenta, forma de ser … y siempre tengo que estar encerrada, por eso me fugue … aunque sea un rato n.nU … (en su mente) … espero que se la haya creido

Jin- Wow … mmm ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta para conocer lo que era el anillo inferior o lo que queda de el?

Taina- Si n.n

Jin la llevo a dar una vuelta, la verdad no habia mucho que ver, solo comercios y casas en mal estado.

Dio la tarde y a Jin le dio hambre, no traia dinero pero sabia que en su casa habia comida, invito a Taina (o para Jin, Tamaru) … al principio Taina no acepto pero al final de cuentas acepto.

Llegando a casa de Jin.

Jin- Toma asiento n.n, enseguida sirvo de comer

Taina- Gracias n.n

Jin sirvio de comer; comieron … terminando de comer …

Taina- Debo irme

Jin- Mmm … espera, no puedes ir asi por ahí, te ves muy sospechosa

Taina- O.oU a si?

Jin- Jeje, no!! es broma

Taina- Ah n.nU

Jin- Aunque es raro, te queda grande tu…

Taina- (la interrumpio) Si lo se n.nU …

Jin se levanto y levanto los platos, Taina se levanto y vio solo dos cuartos.

Taina- ¿Quién vive contigo?

Jin- Mis padres, ahorita estan trabajando … a veces voy y les ayudo en el puesto pero hoy es mi dia libre

Taina- Que bien

Se asomo al cuarto de Jin.

Jin- ¿quieres pasar?

Taina- n.nU no como crees … solo veia

Jin- No es molestia

Ambas entraron al cuarto de Jin, Taina se sento en la cama de Jin.

Taina- n.nU … esta bonito tu cuarto

Jin- Gracias

No era gran cosa, solo era una cama, un armario y una pequeña mesa, encima tenia una vela y varios libros.

Taina- ¿Qué lees? (señalo los libros)

Jin- Pues … son libros que mis padres me han podido comprar

Taina- ¿Puedo hojear?

Jin- Claro n.n

Taina tomo el que estaba hasta arriba de la pila, lo abrio y como separador tenia un papel, dejo el libro a un lado y vio el separador … le llamo mucho la atención.

Taina- ¿Por qué usas este cupon como separador y no lo usas para … pues n.nU para lo que realmente es?

Jin- (tomo el cupon) Pues … es una larga historia … ¿quieres escucharla?

Taina- Si quieres n.nU

Jin- … hace un par un mes habia un chico llamado Lee, trabajaba en la tienda de te … me gustaba mucho, una ves lo invite a salir y me regalo esto …

Taina- ¿Y que paso con el?

Jin- Se disculpo conmigo … lo bese y despues se disculpo, dijo que no podia y se fue … solo por una semana no fui a la tienda de te pero cuando regrese, ya no estaba; ya no trabajaba ahí … a su tio le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor y se fue

Taina- Pues … ya encontraras un chico mejor n.n

Jin- Gracias…

Taina- Bien, debo irme … (ambas se pusieron de pie) gracias por todo Jin (hizo una reverencia)

Jin- El gusto fue mio por conocerte Tamaru n.n

Taina salio de la casa y empezo a caminar.

Taina- (en su mente) Que horror . una de las tantas refugiadas es amable y le tuve que mentir u.u …

El ocaso ya queria salir, y ella debia salir de Ba Sing Se, no queria estar ahí otro dia mas … el problema era como salir de la ciudad.

Empezo a caminar, ya casi no habia gente pero empezo a haber mas Dai Lee … decidio esconderse en un callejón.

Taina- No me puedo ir de Ba Sing Se sin antes saber si me tengo que llevar a alguien mas de aquí … veamos

Saco con cuidado un pergamino, los checo minuciosamente y a la ves lo mas rapido que pudo uno por uno … en total eran 15 pergaminos escritos por ambos lados; cada uno con nombre, retrato y numero de los que vivian en la ciudad … pero nada, todos eran gente que no conocia, exceptuando por Jin … pasaron como 15 minutos cuando solo le faltaba un pergamino … habia menos gente en ese ultimo pergamino, al principio del pergamino decia "Gente transferida" … se le hizo raro y empezo a leer … ya casi terminaba cuando vio algo que no le gusto nada …

Taina- o.o hay no …

Penso en dejar ahí todos los pergaminos tirados pero se le ocurrio algo … los tomo como pudo, salio del callejón y habia un Dai Lee, ya se les habia dado la orden de buscarla por lo que habia hecho en el palacio.

Dai Lee- (estaba a punto de atacarla)

Taina- Alto!! (enseño uno de los 15 pergaminos) ¿los quieres?

Dai Lee- Regresa algo inmediatamente!!

Taina- No hagas ningun movimiento en falso o los destruyo … te los dare si me contestas una pregunta …

Dai Lee- (bajo la guardia) … hazla

Taina- (el pergamino que le enseño era el de "Gente transferida") ¿A que se refieren con "gente transferida"?

Dai Lee- Es gente que estaba en Ba Sing Se o cerca de la ciudad que fue transferida a la carcel de la nacion de fuego

Taina- o.o que?! … malditos .

Avento todos los pergaminos excepto el de "Gente transferida", alzo sus brazos y en una roca salio volando de ahí … el Dai Lee primero recogio todos los pergaminos y cuando vio que Taina estaba volando muy alto ya no decidio hacer nada … solo se dirigio al palacio a devolver los pergaminos.


	3. Cap 2: Regresando a casa

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Ant- Yo … Anthony Markov … heredero al trono de Markovia quiero dar mi primera orden … gobernaré Markovia alado del Consejo Real de Markovia durante los siguientes tres años … en esos tres años mi hermana Taina Markov ira a buscar a la anterior heredera al trono Tara Markov … (volteo a ver a su hermana) deberas ir a buscar a Terra y convencerla de que regrese, si acepta, le regresare su lugar; pero si no … le preguntaras si te cede su lugar (hubo un silencio) …

Taina- … ¿estas seguro de que esa va a ser tu primera orden?

Ant- Si, quiero que asi sea …

**(…)**

Iroh- … no debes de juzgar a un libro por su portada sin haber leido antes su contenido

Taina- En eso tiene razon pero … creo que aquí se puede hacer una excepción!! Es la nacion del fuego!! La nacion mas mala y loca del mundo … creen que son perfectos!! Y nada mas por eso quieren conquistar el mundo

Iroh- (recordo a su hermano) … lo se … pero creeme, no toda la gente es mala …

**(…)**

Aang- ¿Qué paso con el Rey Tierra?

Sokka- Decidio viajar por el mundo solo … (recordo a Basco) bueno, no tan solo n.nU

**(…)**

Taina- (leyendo el ultimo de los pergaminos de Ba Sing Se) o.o hay no …

* * *

_**Regresando a casa**_

Era de noche … Taina volaba a toda velocidad con el pergamino en su mano …

Estaba a punto de dar la media noche cuando a lo lejos la vio …

Taina- … otra vez en casa …

Llego a la puerta … al muro que dividia al desierto de Markovia, bajo… no queria pasar volando encima como intrusa.

Se quedo ahí parada enfrente de la puerta un rato; por un lado queria pasar y regresar a casa; extrañaba su ciudad, a su hermano y ahí se sentiria protegida despues de lo que le paso … por otro lado, no traia buenas noticias y talvez si entraba, ya no la dejarian aslir a buscar a Tara y por consecuencia, ya no podria ser ya gobernante de Markovia …

Decidio sentarse en la arena y empezar a jugar con ella, con los movimientos de agua control que Katara alguna ves le enseño y podian ser usados en la arena … despues de un buen rato se puso de pie y golpeo la puerta, inmediatamente se asomaron dos soldados de Markovia.

Soldado 1- Princesa Taina!! Ha regresado!!

Taina- n.nU técnicamente no soy la princesa legítima pero gracias jeje

Soldado 2- Pase

Levanto un brazo, dando la señal de que abrieran la puerta, Taina paso y sintio ese mismo sentimiento cuando dejo Markovia por primera ves…

Empezo a caminar rumbo al palacio, despues, los mismos soldados que le abrieron la puerta la empezaron a seguir.

Taina- n.nU ¿Qué pasa, porque me siguen?

Soldado 1- Solo la escoltaremos ha donde vaya

Soldado 2- Ordenes del rey

Taina- ¬¬ (susurro) ordenes de mi hermano, como si no me supiera cuidar sola, ademas aquí dentro no hay ningun peligro …

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al palacio.

Taina- Bien gracias chicos n.n, de aquí en adelante se como ir sola

Ambos soldados hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Taina- ¿Por qué siento que Ant me va a matar si no fue mi culpa…?

Entro al palacio y otros dos guardias la vieron.

Guardia 1- Princesa Taina!! (ambos hicieron una reverencia) gusto verla de nuevo

Taina- Gracias n.n … am, ¿mi hermano esta despierto?

Guardia 2- No princesa, hace rato entro a su cuarto y no quizo que nadie lo molestara, todo el dia estuvo encerrado con el consejo

Taina- A … de acuerdo, gracias … am ¿nadie a entrado a mi cuarto verdad?

Guardia 1- Nadie princesa

Guardia 2- Solo a que se le haga la limpieza, de ahí en fuera nadie

Taina- Gracias

Camino un poco mas, levanto una roca y subio al primer piso y de ahí a su cuarto.

Taina- (entro) Mi cuarto …

Lo vio como si fuera una niña chiquita que acabara de entrar a una dulceria.

Taina- Mi cuarto!! n0n (corrio y salto directamente a su cama) jamas pense que extrañara tanto mi cuarto!!

Se recosto un rato y luego salio al balcon…

Taina- … pero tambien, estar afuera de Markovia es maravilloso … hay muchas cosas que jamas habia visto …

Y si, toda su vida habia estado encerrada en el castillo, rara ves habia salido a caminar por Markovia y el ir a buscar a Tara fue la primera ves que habia salido de Markovia.

Se quedo ahí en el balcon viendo el paisaje un buen rato, despues (de mucho tiempo) se puso una pijama (que era una bata larga color café y con listones en color beige) para dormir y durmió.

Al dia siguiente, desperto y se cambio … se puso su ropa elegante, iba a hablar con Ant y ahora como el era el rey, era como ir a una audiencia.

Empezo a correr por los pasillos como niña chiquita, despues bajo al comedor.

Taina- (venia caminando) n.n jamas pense extrañar tanto el palacio … o.o ahhh!!

En el comedor vio a su hermano con un señor ambos desayunaban.

El señor vestia ropa elegante, usaba pequeños lentes y a su lado, estaba un oso.

Ant- o.o … hermana?

Taina- Buenos dias n.n … am ¿quien es ese señor?!

Ant volteo a ver a su invitado.

Ant se puso de pie y la abrazo.

Ant- Que bueno que regresaste rapido, ven sientate, tengo que presentarte a nuestro invitado

Taina se sento, despues el oso se acerco a ella.

Taina- o.O am … hola n.n (acaricio al oso)

Ant- Hermana, el es el Rey del Reino Tierra

Taina- Mucho gusto

Rey Tierra- Mucho gusto, tu hermano me ha contado sobre ti

Taina- n.nU

El mesero se acerco y le sirvio su desayuno a Taina.

Ant- n.nU pedi el desayuno por ti, espero que no te moleste … hace rato me dijeron que llegaste ayer en la noche

Taina- (vio su plato, eran panqueques con miel) Jeje … gracias n.n (empezo a comer)

Rey Tierra- Bueno, los dejo solos, supongo que tu hermana tendra muchas cosas que platicarte

Ant- Gracias

Taina- Espere!! (se puso de pie)

Vio al rey y se puso triste, recordo a lo que regreso a casa …

Taina- Bueno, cuando termine de desayunar quiero platicar con mi hermano pero quisiera que ambos esten presentes

Los dos se extrañaron.

Rey Tierra- n.n como gustes (se retiro)

Ant- ¿Por qué le pediste que estuviera? No es por ser grosero pero ni siquiera lo conoces n.nU

Taina- Veamos … el era el gobernante de Ba Sing Se, ¿verdad?

Ant- … si … ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Taina- (esquivo la mirada de su hermano) entonces tengo que hablar con el, bueno con ambos

Ant- ¿Por eso la ropa …?

Taina- Sip, ahora hablar contigo es como ir a una audiencia

Ant- n.nU

Ant trato de seguir hablando con Taina y saber porque queria hablar tambien con el Rey Tierra, pero ella esquivaba las preguntas y siempre cambiaba de tema.

Taina- (termino de desayunar) listo, acabe n.n (se puso de pie)

Ant- ¬¬ ahora si me vas a decir que paso?

Taina- Seras el rey pero sigues tratandome como si fueses un adolecente y yo una niñita

Ant- ¬¬ lo eres

Taina- Ah si claro, por eso pudre sobrevivir aya fuera y regresar sana y salva … (cambio a un tono de voz serio) los espero en el patio principal, diles a los guardias que preparen la mesa

Ant- (en tono sarcastico) ¿Algo mas?

Taina- (se dirigia a su cuarto) Mmm … que lleven algo para beber, tu escoges

Ant- ¬¬

Paso media hora, Ant, el Rey Tierra y su oso esperaban a Taina, ella no bajaba de su cuarto … no sabia como le iba a decir a su hermano lo que sabia …

Guardia- (toco a la puerta) Princesa, su hermano y el rey la estan esperando

Taina- . ya lo se … voy … u.u bien, como sea …

Tomo el pergamino que encontro en Ba Sing Se, salio de su cuarto escoltada del guardia y se dirigio a donde estaban su hermano y el rey.

Ant- Vaya, hasta que llegas … por lo que veo Tara no quizo regresar …

Taina no contesto, tomo asiento.

Guardia- ¿Té?

Taina- No gracias

El guardia se retiro.

Taina- (en su mente) ¬¬ de todas las bebidas que hay, tenia que escoger "té" …

Ant- Habla!!

Taina- u.u …

No supo que decir asi que le dio el pergamino a Ant …

Ant- ¿Qué es esto?

Taina- ¬¬ leelo

Ant- (empezo a leer el pergamino) … maldición, tendremos que esperar tres semanas …

Taina- ¿o.O de que hablas!?

Ant- No se si estes enterada pero … somos la unica ciudad que sigue libre de la nacion de fuego

Taina- Lo se, lo se!! 0 pero, ¿Qué es lo que sabes tu?

Ant- Pues es una larga historia …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) Dejame hacer las preguntas … w porfavor

Ant- ¬¬ … u.u esta bien

Taina- Bien … Rey Tierra, por eso lo queria que estuviera aquí, queria hacerle unas preguntas … por lo que me dijeron, Ba Sing Se cayo hace unas semanas

Rey Tierra- Dos meses para ser exactos

Taina- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

Ant- Espera un momento … ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso en Ba Sing Se y como conseguiste esto?

Taina- ¬¬ ¿de donde crees que vengo?

Ant- o.o que!! te atreviste a entrar a Ba Sing Se sabiendo que es controlada por la nacion de fuego!!

Taina- Tenia que hacerlo, es una de las ciudades que me faltaba visitar para ver si Tara estaba ahí, ademas queria investigar si el avatar sigue vivo

Rey Tierra- Lo esta … pero en estado critico

Taina- - Aang esta vivo? … lo sabia!!

Ant- o.o conoces al avatar?

Taina- n.nU Es una larga historia, ahorita te la cuento … lo que yo necesito saber es que paso, como cayo Ba Sing Se?

Rey Tierra- Tratare de no hacer la historia tan larga…

El avatar y sus amigos: Sokka, Katara y Toph; entraron un dia de imprevisto a mi palacio, desenmascararon a mi consejero Long Feng que gobernaba la ciudad a mis espaldas junto con los agentes Dai Lee; despues el avatar Aang y Sokka se retiraron de la ciudad, Long Feng tenia confiscados dos mensajes para cada uno, a ambos los solicitaban en diferentes lugares; sus amigas Toph y Katara se quedaron en la ciudad, antes de que se fueran llegaron unas impostoras diciendo que eran las guerreras de Kyoshi cuando en realidad era la princesa de la nacion de fuego y amigas suyas … hicieron alianza con Long Feng y con ayuda de los Dai Lee tomaron la ciudad y arrestaron a los cinco generales de Ba Sing Se, a mi y a los amigos del avatar pero gracias a una maestra tierra salimos de ahí.

Taina- (susurro) … Toph …

Rey Tierra- Si, creo que asi se llamaba

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

En ese momento, Taina sintio la necesidad de preguntar algo mas, una parte de ella queria hacer la pregunta pero otra parte no porque sabia que talvez la respuesta iba a ser la misma que le dieron en Ba Sing Se …

Taina- … alguien … alguien mas ayudo a la princesa de la nacion de fuego? Claro, ademas de los Dai Lee

Rey Tierra- Si … no recuerdo el nombre de su hermano, pero si, le ayudo su hermano

Taina se quedo callada…

Taina- (dio un gran suspiro) … ¿Cómo salieron de Ba Sing Se?

Rey Tierra- El avatar y su amiga Katara combatieron contra la realeza de la nacion de fuego y los Dai Lee pero perdieron … la joven Katara se sorprendio de quien los ayudo, dijo que era un señor ya grande, maestro fuego … sino hubiera sido por el, aang hubiera muerto; sus amigos y yo seriamos prisioneros de la nacion de fuego

Taina- (en su mente…) un señor grande maestro fuego … ¿habra sido el señor Iroh?

Rey Tierra- ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?

Taina- Trate de recordar como se llamaba el señor que los ayudo, ¿no se fue con ustedes?

Rey Tierra- No, el fue arrestado … creo que se llamaba Iroh, de hecho por el, el avatar y sus amigos se enteraron del plan de la princesa de la nacion de fuego y compañía

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Por una parte Taina estaba triste, ya sabia la mayor parte de la historia … pero lo del señor Iroh era increíble!! Estaba muy contenta de que el señor Iroh haya ayudado a Aang y a sus amigos, al menos sabia que si alguna vez se lo llegaba a topar de nuevo, podria hablar con el sin rencores.

Taina- Muchas gracias Rey Tierra

Ant- ¿Ya terminaste de interrogar a nuestro invitado?

Taina- n.nU ya … ¬¬ eres un cascarrabias, necesitaba saber eso Ant … am por cierto n.nU ¿Cómo llego aqui?

Rey Tierra- Pues, cuando salimos de Ba Sing Se, me quede un par de dias con el avatar y sus amigos, despues empecé un viaje solo con Basco (el oso estaba junto a el, lo acaricio)

Taina- n.n ya veo

Rey Tierra- Estuve varias semanas caminando hasta que llegue a una villa que esta en el desierto, mas bien son unas cuantas casas

Taina- ¿Se refiere a la que esta cerca del oasis del gorrion mistico?

Rey Tierra- Creo que si, oi que hay un oasis ahí … bueno, el detalle fue que ahí, Basco y yo nos encontramos a unos areneros y despues llegue aquí

Taina- n.nU eso suena extraño … pero que bueno que este aqui sano y salvo

Rey Tierra- Gracias n.n

Taina- Bien … ahora dime ¿a que te referias con eso de que "tendras que esperar tres semanas"?

Ant- (se le quedo viniendo a Taina) Se sincera hermana … ¿a que veniste?

Taina- Bueno … n.nU que bueno que me preguntas … ahora que se exactamente lo que paso ya se que quiero hacer … quiero que me prestes al ejercito de Markovia para ir a buscar a Aang y ayudarlo a derrotar al señor del fuego

Ant- Que!! te volviste loca!! Y dejar a Markovia sin proteccion

Taina- n.nU bueno no a todo el ejercito, creo que la mitad esta bien

Ant- Ja … pero por supuesto que no

Taina- Que!! ¿Por qué no?

Ant- El avatar y sus amigos ya tienen un plan

Taina- o.o ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es?

Rey Tierra- Dentro de tres semanas habra un eclipse y sera el dia del sol negro, ese dia durante un rato los maestros fuegos pierden todos sus poderes y el avatar Aang combatira al señor del fuego y acabara por fin con esta guerra

Taina- Mas a mi favor, necesitan ayuda

Ant- Ya lo tienen todo planeado, dejare que pasen las tres semanas; el avatar ganara y todo se arreglara … despues mandare por Tara

Taina- Que?! … y yo que creia que a mi es a la que me caia masomenos Tara … es una niña!! Una niña encerrada en una de las peores carceles del mundo!!

Ant- No es una niña ¬¬, ya se sabe cuidar sola

Taina- o.O te paso algo durante el tiempo que me fui? … ¿Por qué crees que la atraparon y encarcelaron? Tu bien sabes que la gente de la nacion de fuego son unos … (entonces recordo a Iroh y lo que alguna vez le dijo, que no toda la gente de la nacion de fuego era mala) bueno, la mayoria de la nacion de fuego es mala … ¿Por qué crees tu que la encarcelaron? … porque no se sabe cuidar sola!!

Ant- ¿Y tu como sabes de tanto de la nacion de fuego? … ademas ¿Por qué dices que no todos son malos?

Taina- Am n.nU … (se puso nerviosa, no podia decir que conocio a dos maestros fuego, casualmente al principe la nacion de fuego y al hermano del señor del fuego) … pues el Rey Tierra lo acaba de decir: si no hubiera sido por un maestro fuego no hubieran salido de ahí

Ant- En eso tienes razon pero todavía no contestas una de mis preguntas: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de la nacion de fuego?

Taina- Conoci al avatar y a sus amigos, y viaje con ellos durante varios dias; creeme, si te llevas con el avatar, tambien seras perseguido por la nacion del fuego como el, ademas los ayude a el y a sus amigos a evitar que capturaran a la gente de Omashu

Ant- ¿Qué!? ¿Omashu cayo?

Taina- Si … bobo, si ya cayo una de las dos ciudades mas poderosas del Reino Tierra, creeme que cayeron ciudades menores, villas y pueblos

Ant- n.nU cierto … por cierto ¿no le dijiste a nadie sobre Markovia, verdad?

Taina bajo la mirada y se quedo callada …

Ant- ¿Qué! desobedeciste una de las reglas mas importantes de Markovia? Bien sabes que nadie puede saber de Markovia, nadie!! Solo los gobernantes y generales del Reino Tierra, de ahí en fuera nadie mas!!

Taina- Solo lo sabe el avatar!! Se dio cuenta!! ¿si? … una vez peleando … use el poder especial markoviano (se referia al brillo morado que en ella habia cuando desataba sus mas grandes poderes de maestra tierra) … el pregunto y le tuve que decir, ademas es el avatar, creeme no hay peligro … bien sabes que en el avatar, el poder markoviano es como

Ant- (la interrumpio) como el estado avatar, lo se…

Taina- ¿Entonces? … no te preocupes, creeme, el secreto de Markovia esta seguro en el avatar

Ant- u.u esta bien … pero ¿estas segura de que solo el avatar sabe sobre nuestra ciudad?

Taina no contesto y se puso nerviosa; no solo Aang sabia sobre Markovia, tambien Sokka, Katara y Toph … pero en ellos si confiaba … "confianza" … ahora se sentia estupida por haberle dicho a Zuko sobre Markovia, el señor Iroh tambien sabia pero despues de que escucho lo que hizo en Ba Sing Se … en quien no podia confiar era en Zuko, en el hijo del señor del fuego … sabia que si querian extender su territorio, Zuko le debia decir a su padre sobre Markovia.

Ant- Contestame Taina!! … ¿solo el avatar sabe de Markovia, verdad?

Taina- … si (se puso de pie) gracias por todo Rey Tierra

Rey Tierra- De nada n.n

Basco se acerco a ella, Taina puso su mano sobre su peluda cabeza.

Rey Tierra- Jeje, creo que le caiste bien

Taina se le quedo viendo al oso …

Taina- ¿Me permitiria … jugar con el?

Rey Tierra- Claro, solo si el quiere (se puso de pie y se acerco a Basco) ¿quieres jugar con la princesa … eee Basco?

Baso gruño y despues sonrio, siempre hacia eso desde que llego a Markovia, parece que le gustaba mucho los patios del palacio.

Taina- n.n gracias … ven Basco

Empezo a caminar junto con Basco en el patio.

Ant- Espero que me haya dicho la verdad …

Rey Tierra- ¿No confia en su hermana?

Ant- Si pero … se quedo mucho tiempo callada sin contestar

Rey Tierra- n.n yo creo que si le dijo la verdad

Ant- … eso espero … bueno, debemos ir con el Consejo para continuar con el tratado

Rey Tierra- Cierto, vamos

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la sala del Consejo.

Mientras tanto, Taina caminaba con Basco por el patio.

Taina- ¿Estan muy bonitos las plantas y las flores, verdad Basco?

Basco solo gruñio.

Taina- Jeje … u.u que horror, le menti a mi hermano … 0 como pude olvidar ese detalle … puse en peligro a Markovia u.u y todo por dejarme llevar por … aaa!!

Brillo de morado y salieron volando unas cuantas rocas.

Taina- (se sento en el pasto) No es justo Basco (Basco se sento frente a ella, y Taina empezo a jugar con su pelaje) olvide ese tonto detalle … de seguro Zuko ya debio de haber dicho algo sobre Markovia 0, planeado una invasión o algo asi a menos que … claro!! El desierto!! … pero si llegaron hasta aca la ultima vez u.u … 0 aaa no es justo!! Soy una idiota!! Una traidora!! Y mi hermano me va a matar …

Se quedo callada un momento y Basco se le quedo viendo … despues salio corriendo.

Taina- Espera!!

Taina empezo a seguir a Basco, no podia salirse del palacio pero tenia que cuidarlo … despues de un rato, ambos ya estaban en el campo donde se entrenaba.

Taina- Parece que no hay nadie … ¿Qué quieres osito, eee … porque saliste corriendo?

Basco solo gruño y gruño, despues se puso a jugar con las rocas.

Taina- ¿quieres jugar con las rocas jeje? … esta bien

Empezo a mover las rocas y Basco empezo a jugar, despues de un rato, llego un soldado.

Soldado- Princesa … ¿Qué hace aqui?

Era un soldado joven, como de 20 años, parecia que acababa de entrar al ejercito markoviano.

Taina- A hola n.nU (dejo de mover las rocas) … pues nada, solo jugaba con el oso del Rey Tierra jeje

Soldado- Se le ofrece algo

Taina- No gracias

Soldado- (hizo una reverencia) como guste (estaba a punto de irse)

Taina- Espera

Soldado- ¿Si princesa?

Taina- n.nU se siente raro que me digas princesa

Soldado- Bueno, es hermana del rey, por lo tanto, usted es la princesa

Taina- (en su mente) si … pero no merezco serlo …

Soldado- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Taina- No n.nU … o bueno si!! … quisiera hacerte una pregunta

Soldado- Digame

Taina- Para empezar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas unido al ejercito?

Soldado- Pues ya hace algun tiempo, justo casi antes de que usted fuera a buscar a su prima, la princesa Tara

Taina- … y … ¿ha habido algun ataque a Markovia … como el que ocurrio hace ya algunos meses?

Soldado- No princesa, pero desde que nos enteramos que Ba Sing Se cayo, hemos doblado la vigilancia

Taina- Ah bueno … n.n muchas gracias

Soldado- (hizo una reverencia) De nada

Taina- Espera!! Una ultima pregunta … ¿Dónde esta el general Tokumaro y los demas soldados?

Soldado- El general esta en el consejo junto con su hermano y el rey Tierra; los demas soldados han de estar en guardia

Taina- o.O todos?

Soldado- Si

Taina- Dejame adivinar … ¿ordenes de mi hermano?

Soldado- Si princesa

Taina- Gracias jeje … oh y n.nU … ¿no sabes para que es la reunion o audiencia o lo que sea?

Soldado- Parece ser que quieren que Markovia vuelva a ser parte del Reino Tierra

Taina- Gracias … am si quieres ya puedes retirarte

Soldado- (hizo una reverencia) Con permiso (se retiro)

Taina- Vaya, habia olvidado que eramos independientes jeje, con eso de que nos unimos y nos separamos del Reino Tierra n.nU … Basco!! … ¿Basco? Hay no!! donde se metio ese oso

Empezo a voltear de un lado a otro para buscarlo, despues escucho como si algo se cayera, vio hacia la oficina del general.

Taina- Ay no!!

Se metio corriendo a la oficina del general, afortunada y desafortunadamente lo unico que habia destruido Basco eran mapas que estaban encima de su escritorio.

Taina- . hay no!! el general me va a matar!!

Basco sonrio.

Taina- ¬¬ no es gracioso … eres un oso tonto 0, el general me va a matar!!

Vio que Basco tenia un papel debajo de una de sus patas.

Taina- (quito a Basco y agarro el papel) Vamos a ver que tienes ahí

Vio el papel y era la mitad de un mapa de la nacion de fuego.

Taina- Jeje, ¿tu tambien los odias verdad? … veamos, ¿Dónde estara la otra parte?

Empezo a buscar entre los papeles por todo el suelo y encontro la otra mitad.

Taina- Aquí esta (se sento en el suelo)

Unio la partes y se quedo viendo el mapa … despues de un rato, Basco puso una roca encima del mapa, casualmente donde quedaba el palacio.

Taina- ¿Tu tambien me apoyas a que deberiamos de enviar al ejercito, verdad?

Basco gruño.

Taina- Tienes razon Basco!! Debemos atacar a la nacion de fuego y ayudar a Aang … ven (primero tomo el mapa y lo guardo, depuse jalo a Basco y fueron a la sala del consejo.)

Taina- ¿Mi hermano sigue ahí dentro? (pregunto a uno de los guardias)

Guardia- Si princesa

Taina- ¿Cree que tarde en salir?

Guardia- La verdad no se princesa, ayer estuvieron encerrados ahí todo el dia

Taina- Bueno … si mi hermano sale, digale que me busque por favor … estare en el comedor o sino en mi cuarto

Guardia- Como usted ordene

Todo el dia Taina se la paso con Basco; despues de ir a buscar a Ant, recorrio montada en Basco toda la ciudad, despues en la tarde regresaron a comer y se puso a jugar con el de neuvo con las rocas pero esta vez aprovecho para jugar y practicar al mismo tiempo.

Dio la noche y Taina fue a buscarlo otra vez … apenas habia salido, iba a comer y cenar.

Taina- ¿De que tanto platican aya dentro?

Ant- Cosas, leyes historia … ¿segura que todavía quieres ser reina de Markovia?

Taina- Si tengo que estar el resto de mi vida ahí encerrada escuchando los sermones del consejo, no gracias … me quedo como princesa

Ant- n.nU

Ambos fueron a cenar, detrás de la sala del consejo habia un comedor para ellos asi que ahí comieron y cenaron tambien; el Rey Tierra estaba muy cansado, asi que se fue a dormir.

(Terminando de cenar)

Soldado- Rey Anthony (venia corriendo) alguien estuvo esculcando la oficina del general!! Todos sus mapas estan destruidos

Ant- ¿Qué!!

Taina- Am n.nU … ese fue el oso del Rey Tierra

Ant- ¬¬ fuiste tu

Taina- No! fue el oso!!

Ant- ¿Y quien se quedo cuidando el oso? … fue tu responsabilidad

Taina- 0 que yo no fui!! Ademas, ¿para que romperia los mapas? Es estupido, ni que tuviera dos años

Ant- ¬¬ … u.u digale al general que fue mi hermana Y el oso del Rey Tierra, que alrato ira a disculparse

Taina- n.nU

Soldado- Como usted diga (hizo una reverencia y se fue)

Ant- ¬¬ hay Taina … creo que todo estaba mas tranquilo cuando no estabas

Taina- ¬¬ ja ja ja … mmm aunque sabes, que bueno que me quieras fuera de Markovia

Ant- o.O ¿Qué? no seas tonta, lo decia en broma!!

Taina- Pero lo dijiste

Ant- Pero … 0 ¿fue un impulso, si? obvio no te quiero fuera de Markovia y menos como estan las cosas saliendo del desierto

Taina- Puedas arreglarlas Ant … dejame ir a buscar a Aang con ayuda del ejercito, ayudarlo a vencer al señor del fuego y a regresar a Tara … o bueno si no quiere regresar, por lo menos saber que esta bien

Ant- NO!! … ya te dije que no y fin de la discusión … esperaremos que pasen las tres semanas, llegue el dia del sol negro y despues ir a buscarla y a restaurar todo

Taina- ¿Y si pierde la batalla contra el señor de fuego porque necesito ayuda?

Ant- ¬¬ no perdera, es el avatar, la persona mas fuerte del mundo

Taina- (en su mente (mmm … tengo un plan)) pero es un niño!! ¿crees que un niño podra vencer a un adulto?, y a eso sumale que es la persona mas mala del mundo y el mejor maestro fuego que hay en todo el mundo

Ant- En el avatar se hace una excepción por el simple hecho de ser el avatar, no importa su edad, sus poderes son infinitos

Taina- Y si a eso le sumas los poderes markovianos, mas rapido vencera al señor del fuego!!

Ant- Ya te dije que no!! … el puede solo!!

Taina- 0 que terco eres

Se fue a su habitación enojada.

Ant- u.u sera mejor que hable con ella mañana.

Taina- (ya en su cuarto) Es un terco y un tonto!! Si sera el avatar y todo lo que quiera pero mientras mas sean, mas posibilidades hay de ganar contra el señor del fuego 0

Se recosto en su cama pero se sintio incomoda … despues se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y guardo sus cosas.

Taina- … mañana a primera a hora voy a ir a buscar a Aang y a los demas …

De su mochila volvio a sacar el mapa de la nacion de fuego y se le quedo viendo y lo guardo en un bolsillo; despues dejo su mochila debajo de su cama y se durmió asi, con su ropa elegante.

Llego el dia siguiente, el sol entro por su balcon y se desperto.

Taina- Bien, me largo de aquí (tomo su mochila y fue a su balcon) … u.u

Regreso y escribio una nota para Ant, decia que iba a ir a buscar a Aang, a Tara y a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera … despues la dejo encima de su cama, tomo una roca y se fue volando.

Ant- (entro al cuarto de Taina técnicamente cuando acababa de salir de ahi) (leyo la nota) o.o oh no …

Noto que la tinta estaba fresca … asi que llamo a los guardias y la fueron a buscar.

Taina iba volando, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando detrás de ella salio una cadena y la amarro.

Taina- 0 que pasa

Otros cincos soldados que venian volando la detuvieron e hicieron que en la roca donde ella iba volando se acercara a ellos.

Taina- Suéltenme!!

Soldado 1- Lo siento princesa, pero debe acompañarnos

Llevaron a Taina a la fuerza de regreso al palacio, en la entrada principal estaba Ant esperandolos.

Ant- ¿Qué significa esto?! (enseño la nota que Taina habia dejado)

Taina- 0 Que me voy a buscar a Tara, al avatar y a sus amigos!!

Ant- No lo haras!! Nadie saldra de Markovia dentro de tres semanas

Taina- ¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar al avatar?

Ant- ¿Crees que no quiero?! … claro que quiero ayudar y acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas pero primero tengo que ver por Markovia, por mi familia, por ti!! … ¿crees que no me da miedo pensar que talvez hayan matado a Tara?

Taina- …

Ant- Es horrible, lo se … pero tengo que ver por la ciudad, por ti … somos los unicos que quedamos en la familia, ya talvez perdimos a Tara … no quiero perderte a ti tambien hermana … ¿ahora entiendes porque no quiero que vayas?

Taina- Pero yo puedo ayudarlo!! De acuerdo, entiendo que quieras dejar al ejercito aquí por seguridad y en caso de que la nacion de fuego vuelva a atacar … pero dejame ir a mi!! Puedo ayudarlo!! Ya lo ayude una vez!!

Ant- Tu misma lo dijiste … va a combatir contra la persona mas mala del mundo y el mejor maestro fuego que existe, no te pienso exponer

Taina- pero!! …

Ant- Pero nada!! … u.u Taina, enserio me duele decir esto pero … guardias!! Lleven a la princesa a prision!!

Taina- o.o que?!

Ant- Se quedara ahí hasta que reflexione y cambie de opinión

Taina- No puedes hacer esto Ant!!

Empezo a forcejear para liberarse de las cadenas de los cinco soldados pero era imposible, eran cinco contra una pero ese no era el detalle, el detalle era que estaba encadenada y las cadenas eran de metal … material que no sabia controlar.

Encerraron a Taina en una celda grande, no habia hecho nada malo pero era mejor dejarla encerrada en un lugar donde no pudiera escapar, las paredes de la carcel era piedra y metal, asi que seria difícil que escapara de ahí.

Durante cuatro dias Taina se quedo encerrada, trato varias de escapar pero los guardias la detuvieron; tambien durante esos cuatro dias Ant la iba visitar a primera hora y le preguntaba si ya habia cambiado de opinión pero Taina seguia con la misma postura.

Al quinto dia, fue a visitarla el Rey Tierra y Basco.

Taina- o.o Rey Tierra … hola

Rey Tierra- Hola Taina … sabes n.nU es extraño verte ahí dentro

Taina- ¬¬ lo se … parece que querer ayudar al avatar es un delito …

Rey Tierra- Tu hermano lo hace porque te quiere … n.n pero tranquila, solo faltan dos semanas y un par de dias y todo esto acabara

Taina- 0 no me quiero quedar aquí encerrada todo ese tiempo … de hecho, durante estos cuatro dias era para que estuviera haya afuera buscando a Aang

Rey Tierra- n.nU … no te preocupes, ellos estaran bien, se salvaron y casi ganan la ultima vez, apuesto que esta vez Aang ganara, tienen el eclipse a su favor

Taina- Claro!! El eclipse bloquea los poderes de fuego control … mas a mi favor para poder ir a ayudar a Aang

Rey Tierra- n.nU

Taina- Rey Tierra, ayudeme a salir de aquí, porfavor 0!!

Basco gruño.

Taina- ¿Ve? Hasta Basco no quiere que este aquí dentro

Rey Tierra- u.u lo siento Taina pero no puedo

Taina- 0 si puede pero no quiere

Rey Tierra- n.nU

Taina- 0 … u.u no es justo …

Rey Tierra- Tranquila, ya todo acabara … y dime (queriendo cambiar de tema para que se tranquilizara) ¿Cómo te tratan aqui?

Taina- u.u pues bien, no me puedo quejar … si tengo hambre, me traen algo de comer o igual si tengo sed … creo que sigo teniendo mi poder como parte de la familia Markovia … ¬¬ exepto ir a donde yo quiera

Rey Tierra- n.nU … bueno debo irme

Taina- ¿Tan rapido?

Rey Tierra- Debo reunirme con el consejo

Taina- ¬¬ el consejo … esta bien n.n cuídese

Basco gruño.

Taina- (saco su mano por una de las rejas) Tu tambien cuidate Basco (le acaricio su cabeza peluda)

El Rey Tierra se retiro y fue acompañado por un guardia, despues regreso para ver si Taina queria algo.

Guardia- ¿Desea algo princesa?

Taina- Si … la llave para abrir esta cosa!!

Guardia- n.nU sabe que eso no se puede … (se retiro)

Taina- Ah!! no es justo!! 0 en dos semanas es el eclipse!! Quiero salir de aquí!! Quiero ayudar a Aang!!

Empezó a golpear la reja una y otra vez, estaba enojada … entonces sus manos empezaron a brillar, despues todo su cuerpo y sus ojos.

Taina- 0 ahhh!! Abrete!! (dio dos pasos hacia atras) abrete!!

Extendio sus brazos y un rayo salio de sus manos … fum!! Hubo una explosion … el rayo habia destruido la reja y parte de la pared.

Guardia- o.o princesa!!

Taina estaba furiosa, su cuerpo y ojos brillaban, el guardia trato de volverla de encadenar pero con un simple movimiento de su brazo, hizo que las cadenas se detuvieran y cayeran al suelo, despues movio su mano y el guardia salio volando.

Taina corrio, tomo una roca y volo … varios guardias vieron que se habia fugado y la empezaron a seguir; en el aire, Taina solo volteo y con sus brazos hizo un movimiento como si empujara algo, despues de esto, las rocas donde volaban los guardias se detuvieron y despues cayeron (junto con los guardias).

Siguió volando hasta que llego a la puerta, ya la noticia habia llegado al palacio y Ant dio la orden de que los soldados fueran por ella.

En la puerta, ya varios soldados estaban listos para capturar a Taina, en tierra y en aire … cuando estaba cerca, lanzaron cadenas pero Taina volvio a esquivarlas, despues los soldados que estaban en aire se acercaron a atacar pero con los brazos hizo una gran ventizca de arena y los soldados salieron volando, inmediatamente salio volando hacia el desierto dejando Markovia …

Los soldados se quedaron ahí parados viendo desde la puerta, tenian la orden de no que no podian salir de Markovia pero tambien la orden de detener a la princesa a toda costa … en ese momento llego Ant con el general.

Ant- ¿Qué hacen aqui?! Vayan tras mi hermana!!

General- Ya oyeron al rey … vayan tras el

Los soldados tomaron una roca y fueron volando tras Taina.


	4. Cap 3: Rosa Roja

_

* * *

NOTA:_

_Este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a … mi misma xP:_

_1- Porque yo soy la R__osa Roja en un crew (al final del capitulo sabrán quien es la rosa roja). Obviamente en la serie nunca han llamado a este personaje "Rosa Roja" … asi que esa parte, es de mi invención)._

_2- (estoy loca) … una ves soñe que el capitulo trece de la temporada tres se iba a llamar "The Rose" (La Rosa) … obviamente no se llama asi pero … no se, senti la necesidad de que un capitulo se llamara asi n.n_

_Previamente…_

* * *

Iroh- Zuko … siempre te dije que el pai-sho era mas que un simple juego …

**(…)**

Iroh- Creeme … no todas las personas son malas; la gente desconfía de la gente, cree que por la situación actual todos son malos o algo por el estilo, pero no es asi, todavía hay gente buena, mala … (susurro) … y confundida

Taina- Si lo se, la buena, todos los que estamos en el este, la mala, ¬¬ la gente del oeste … osea, la nación del fuego

Iroh- ¿Crees que todos los de la nacion de fuego son malos?

Taina- Si …

Iroh- Pues crees mal … no debes de juzgar a un libro por su portada sin haber leido antes su contenido

Taina- En eso tiene razon pero … creo que aquí se puede hacer una excepción!! Es la nacion del fuego!! La nacion mas mala y loca del mundo … creen que son perfectos!! Y nada mas por eso quieren conquistar el mundo

Iroh- (recordo a su hermano) … lo se … pero creeme, no toda la gente es mala

Taina- ¿Se atreve a decir que hay gente buena de la nacion de fuego?

Iroh- Si …

* * *

_**Rosa Roja**_

Taina volaba a toda velocidad … una parte de ella sabia lo que hacia y la otra no … era como si la mitad de ella estuviera inconciente y la otra no.

Despues recibio el ataque de una roca, casi la derriban, solo volteo y vio que eran los soldados de Markovia … alzo sus brazos y una gran nube de arena junto a un pequeño remolino de arena salio delante de ella; los soldados se detuvieron durante unos momentos, no podian volar asi, Taina tomo ventaja y volo muy rapido … pasaron unos minutos y no hubo rastro de los soldados, los habia perdido … paso un rato y siguió volando, paso el oasis del gorrión mistico y despues llego cerca de la villa que estaba cerca del desierto, a las afueras de éste.

Aterrizo y se tranquilizo (perdio su brillo) … empezo a caminar, vio que técnicamente no habia nadie en la villa … siguió caminando y empezo a ver borroso. Se desmayo.

(Rato despues)

Señora- Parece que esta despertando

Señor- Iré por algo de agua (se retiro)

Taina desperto, vio que estaba en una tienda de plantas, acostada en el suelo y a su lado estaba una señora que cuidaba de ella.

Se veia joven, de cabellera larga y oscura, ojos miel, su cara era fina como la de una princesa … era muy hermosa … la señora veía a Taina con cariño y ternura …

Taina- ¿Dónde … donde estoy … ?

Señora- Tranquila (sonrio) te encontre desmayada y te traje aquí

Taina- ¿Pero donde estamos …? … o.o los soldados!! Debo esconderme de ellos!!

Señora- Tranquila, aquí estas a salvo, nadie puede entrar a lastimarte aqui

El señor regreso con algo de agua y le ofrecio a Taina, ella se sento y bebio.

Taina- Gracias … pero debo irme

Señora- No puedes viajar asi, seria muy sospechosa ver a una niña con ropa tan elegante, pareces una princesa…

Taina volteo a ver como estaba vestida … toda una semana estuvo encarcelada y la siguieron tratando como princesa, no se le ocurrio pedir un cambio de ropa.

Taina- n.nU am … yo

Señora- Tranquila, solo dije lo que pienso, es todo

Taina- n.nU

Señora- (dirigiendose al señor) ¿Seguro que no puede entrar?

Señor- Lo siento pero no, usted sabe las reglas Rosa Roja … a menos de que ella misma sea miembro … de todas maneras si necesitan algo saben donde encontrarme.

Al fondo de la tienda habia una puerta, el señor toco y una pequeña ventanilla se abrio, murmuro algo, abrieron la puerta y paso.

Taina- ?? … ¿se llama Rosa Roja?

Señora- n.nU aquí me llaman Rosa Roja, si quieres tu tambien puedes llamarme asi

Taina- Esta bien … Rosa Roja

Rosa Roja- n.n … ¿sabes jugar pai-sho?

Taina- Pues … una vez mi padre trato de enseñarme pero eso fue hace mucho … ademas no entendi muy bien y no recuerdo n.nU

Rosa Roja- Espera aquí (se puso de pie)

Camino hacia la puerta y la toco, abrieron la ventanilla.

Señor- ¿Si?

Rosa Roja- Viajando por el bosque, busco un animal herido y agua para curarlo …

Señor- Permitame (cerro la ventanilla)

Pasaron dos minutos y el señor que le ofrecio agua a Taina salio.

Señor- ¿Qué pasa?

Rosa Roja- Quiero que vea el juego de pai-sho que tendre con mi invitada

Señor- Esta bien

Ambos se sentaron. Taina estaba muy confundida por como hablaban y a la vez por su amabilidad. Rosa Roja se puso de pie y fue tras una mesa llena de plantas.

Taina- Disculpe … ¿usted quien es? (dirigiendose al señor)

Señor- Yo soy el dueño de esta tienda de plantas

Taina- n.n pues esta bien cuidada para que sea una tienda en medio del desierto

Señor- Gracias

Rosa Roja- (traia en sus manos un tablero de pai-sho y las piezas) (ella y el dueño de la tienda se sentaron, el en medio de las dos y Rosa Roja frente a Taina, las separaba el tablero) los invitados juegan primero

Taina- n.nU pero …

Rosa Roja- (la interrumpio) Trata de jugar con lo poco que recuerdes que te haya enseñado tu padre

Taina- n.n esta bien, lo intentare

Ambas empezaron a jugar, el dueño de la tienda veia sus movimientos … despues de un rato terminaron …

Dueño- Vaya … una rosa

En el tablero, estaba dibujada con las fichas una rosa con todo y sus espinas.

Rosa- Roja- ¿No que no recordabas?

Taina- n.nU me enseñaron una vez que el pai-sho es ir formando figuras como puedas, como lo haces en la vida … ir haciendo cosas con lo que puedas y éstas van cambiando dependiendo de lo que se te ponga enfrente … n.nU fue lo que hize

Rosa Roja y el dueño de la tienda se voltearon a ver y asintieron con la cabeza.

Rosa- Roja- Ven (se puso de pie y estiro su mano)

Taina ni siquiera conocia a la señora pero le inspiraba mucha confianza … tomo la mano y Rosa Roja la ayudo a ponerse de pie, caminaron hasta la puerta y detrás de ellas venia el señor, tocaron la puerta.

Señor- ¿Si?

Rosa Roja- Traemos con nosotros

Dueño- (termino la frase) una pequeña semilla

El señor abrio la puerta y entraron a un cuarto que estaba vacio, solo habia mas plantas.

Taina- Pero …

Rosa Roja- Espera…

El señor que cuidaba la puerta se paro en medio del cuarto, despues toco el suelo y éste se empezo a hundir … llegaron a un cuarto mas grande pero en este habia gente, estaba decorado con mas plantas …

Taina- Wow …

Rosa Roja- Bienvenida a un punto de reunión de la orden del lotus blanco

Los tres bajaron de la plataforma y despues esta se elevo con el maestro tierra portero del cuarto.

Dueño- Ire a ver si se ofrece algo

Rosa Roja- n.n gracias por ver el juego

Dueño- Es mi deber (se retiro)

Rosa Roja- Ven, tengo que darte algo

Empezaron a caminar entre la gente y el lugar, la gente que estaba ahí jugaba pai-sho, tomaba te o simplemente estaba platicando; habia algo de musica para alegrar el ambiente … llegaron al final del cuarto y habia un pasillo y cuartos, caminaron y a la mitad del pasillo entraron.

Rosa Roja- Por el momento, este pequeño cuarto es como mi casa n.n

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Rosa Roja, ella por fin solto la mano de Taina, se la habia tomado como si ella hubiera sido una niña chiquita, a ella no le habia importado

Taina- Gracias … por todo

Rosa Roja- De nada

Taina- Am … (no sabia que mas decir)

Rosa Roja- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Taina- no gracias n.nU

Rosa Roja se acerco a una pequeña caja, mas bien era como una mini cueva, abrio la puerta de madera y saco un bocadillo: bolas de arroz; cerro la puerta y se sento en la cama.

Rosa Roja- Ven, sientate, supongo que tendras muchas preguntas

Taina- n.nU si (se sento junto a ella) am … (no sabia que decir, queria preguntarle a la señora un par de cosas pero pensaba que si lo hacia seria grosera … despues de todo lo que hizo la señora por ella …)

Rosa Roja- (decidio hablar ya que Taina no lo hacia) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Taina- Me llamo Ta… (queria decir su verdadero nombre pero a la vez no, sabia que era algo peligroso)

Rosa Roja- n.nU … mi hijo conocio hace tiempo a una chica llamada Taina …

Taina- … o.o

Rosa Roja- … por lo que me contaron hizo una buena amistad … pero por lo que me contaron, me gusta pensar que sigue siendo una amistad y que ésta no ha muerto

Taina recordo a Zuko … y ahora entendia porque la señora le generaba tanta confianza … o talvez estaba alucinando y la señora no tenia nada que ver con el, podria ser una simple coincidencia.

Taina- … ¿Por qué dice "por lo que me contaron"?

Rosa Roja- Hace nueve años, casi diez no veo a mi hijo … de hecho, hace poco me entere en donde estaba mi cuñado y vengo de visitarlo, el me conto sobre mi hijo

Taina- Ya veo … y … si no es indiscreción ¿Cuántos años tiene, esta bien?

Rosa Roja- … por desgracia no esta bien … (no contesto la edad de su edad)

Taina- Lo siento …

Rosa Roja- No te preocupes … se que tarde o temprano volvera a ser el mismo niño que peleaba contra si mismo para sobresalir … ademas le deje a mi cuñado algo de mi familia para que lo conserve …

Taina- Bueno … eso esta bien, de alguna u otra manera estaran como conectados n.n

Rosa Roja- Si … me gusta pensar eso …

Taina- Oh! n.nU yo ya no le dije mi nombre, mi nombre es Taina

Rosa Roja- (en su mente (… que bueno que si es ella…)) n.n pues es un bonito nombre, poco comun

Taina- n.nU veo que no, su hijo conoce a otra Taina jeje … y … ¿Por qué no esta con su hijo?

Rosa Roja- (volteo a ver al suelo) … la nacion del fuego me aparto de el … era su vida o la mia … y escogi lo que cualquier madre hubiera: la de el … (se quedo callada un momento) a veces pienso si lo volvere a ver …

Taina- (susurro) malditos tipos de la nacion de fuego!! Estoy harta de ellos …

Rosa Roja- Se a generalizado mucho como es la gente de la nacion de fuego … yo pienso que en el fondo, la gente de la nacion no es mala … (susurro) … incluso Ozai tiene algo de bondad dentro de si …

Taina- (no escucho lo que susurro Rosa Roja) 0 … pues … (estaba a punto de decir que todos los de la nacion de fuego son malos pero recordo lo que el señor Iroh alguna vez le dijo y lo que el habia hecho en Ba Sing Se) … creo que tiene razon

Rosa Roja- Me alegro que pienses eso (sonrio y se puso) espera aquí … no tardo

Rosa roja salio de la habitación, Taina penso en seguirla pero decidio quedarse en la habitación … vio junto a la cama, un buro con un florero, lleno de rosas rojas y junto a el un pergamino … la curiosidad la invadio y decidio verlo rapidamente.

Era el retrato de un niño … como de siete años, sus ojos eran expresivos como los de la señora, estaba peinado con una cola de caballo, su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja y su vestimenta … no podia distinguirla bien porque el retrato solo era la cara del niño y parte del cuello, pero ese cuello … parecia como si el niño trajera puesta una armadura de la nacion de fuego o algo parecido.

Taina escucho pasos en los pasillos, dejo el pergamino donde estaba y se paro y camino hacia la puerta, venia Rosa Roja y otra señora, era una costurera.

Rosa Roja- Supongo que debes de ir a varios lugares pero no puedes viajar con esa ropa …

Costurera- (era ya una mujer grande, una anciana) n.n hola jovencita, ¿tu eres la semilla que trajo Rosa Roja?

Rosa Roja- n.nU (le susurro a Taina) quiere decir que si eres mi invitada

Taina- Ah! n.nU … si soy yo

Costurera- (tomo el brazo de Taina y empezo a tomar sus medidas) Eres muy bonita … ¿Qué hacia una chica con ropas tan finas desmayadas en medio del desierto? Los areneros o los soldados de Markovia podrian detenerte

Taina- O.O soldados de Markovia!!

Costurera- Si … ¿de que tribu eres?

Taina- Am…

Rosa Roja- n.nU es una viajera, no es de ninguna tribu

Costurera- A cierto, lo olvide … yo soy de la tribu Homi

Taina- ¿A que se refiere con eso de los soldados … de Markovia?

Costurera- Pues … en el desierto hay muchas tribus areneras y hay una sola ciudad del Reino Tierra que ha sobrevivido atreves de los años: Markovia … si algun arenero o los soldados de Markovia ven algun viajero en el desierto, lo detienen … no nos gusta que merodeen en nuestro territorio jejeje

Taina- (en su mente (n.nU fiuf, es de la tribu Homi … con razon sabe)) Ya veo … parece que tuve suerte

Costurera- Listo, termine (habia terminado de tomar las medidas de Taina)

Rosa Roja- ¿Para cuando crees que este su vestido?

Costurera- A mas tardar para mañana

Rosa Roja- ¿Podras quedarte una noche aqui?

Taina- Mmm … si n.nU porque no

Costurera- Te lo dare mañana

Rosa Roja- Gracias

La costurera se retiro.

Rosa Roja- Bien, sera mejor que vayamos a pedirte un cuarto

Taina- Esta bien

Ambas salieron y fueron a pedirle al dueño (era dueño de la tienda de plantas de arriba y responsable del club) un cuarto para Taina … tardaron un rato buscandolo pero lo encontraron, despues llevo a Taina a su habitación.

Dueño- ¿Te parece bien esta?

Taina- Wow! Es enorme!! (era un poco mas grande que la de Rosa Roja)… n.nU ademas solo me voy a quedar una noche, una del tamaño como la de Rosa Roja estaria bien.

Dueño- Esta bien, como quieras

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a otro cuarto.

Dueño- (abriendo la puerta de ese cuarto y enseñándolo) ¿Este esta bien?

Taina- Si (era del mismo tamaño que el de Rosa Roja) este esta bien, gracias

Dueño- De nada (hizo una reverencia y se retiro)

Rosa Roja- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Taina- Mmm si, ¿Por qué no? n.n

Rosa Roja- n.n enseguida vuelvo

Se retiro, fue por algo de comida.

Taina- (entrando al cuarto, sentandose en la cama) Este lugar es extraño pero es agradable a la vez (metio su mano al bolsillo, sintio el mapa que traia de la nacion de fuego) el mapa!! (lo puso en la cama y unio las dos partes) Tara … Aang … (se quedo callada un momento) tengo que encontrarlos …

Se quedo unos minutos viendo el mapa … vio que la nacion de fuego eran islas, en total 4 … en la mas grande estaba el palacio, talvez cerca de ahí estaban Aang y los demas, deberian de estar cerca del palacio para invadirlo el dia del eclipse.

Rosa Roja- ¿Planeas ir a la nacion de fuego?

Taina- o.O (volteo, era Rosa Roja con una charola llena de dos platos llenos de comida) am … si n.nU

Rosa Roja- Mmm (dejo la charola con cuidado en la cama y se sento junto a Taina) … antes era algo facil ir, por decirlo de alguna manera; pero ahora que ya han conquistado Ba Sing Se y solo es falta por conquistar unas cuantas villas y pueblos mas, es mas difícil, incluso viajar dentro del Reino Tierra

Taina- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Rosa Roja- Porque vengo de estar ahí

Taina- o.O viene de la nacion de fuego?!

Rosa Roja- Si, mi cuñado por el momento esta ahí

Taina- (se puso de pie, estaba intrigada y confundida) ¿Eso quiere decir que usted es …?

Rosa Roja- Sientate, dejame te explico algo

Taina- ¬¬ … aléjese de mi!!

Rosa Roja- n.nU … para empezar fui a visitar a mi cuñado, el esta en la carcel

Taina- o.o … n.nU ups lo siento, crei que usted …

Rosa Roja- ¿Qué soy de la nacion de fuego?

Taina- Si n.nU

Rosa Roja- ¿Y que pasaria si lo fuera?

Taina- o.oU … am pues …

La verdad Rosa Roja tenia razon, técnicamente no pasaria nada, talvez Taina se enojaria con ella durante un rato pero despues se le pasaria, sino hubiera sido por ella, quien la hubiera encontrado desmayada hubieran sido los soldados y no ella, ademas la señora le habia ayudado mucho.

Rosa Roja- Ven (se puso de pie, se paro junto a la puerta y extendio su mano) quiero que veas algo

Taina tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, de nuevo no la solto hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

Rosa Roja- Toda le gente que ves aquí es de distinta nacionalidad: algunos son de la tribus agua, otros del Reino Tierra, areneros, y algunos somos de la nacion de fuego

Taina- (en su mente (eso quiere decir que…))

Rosa Roja- Pero eso aquí dentro no importa, una cosa nos une … el juego de la vida …

Taina- ¿Por eso … me pidio? … o.O? que tiene que ver la vida con el pai-sho?

Rosa Roja- Mucho … ni yo misma te puedo explicar porque todavía no lo se muy bien (volvio a tomar su mano y regresaron a la habitación de Taina)

Taina- (llegaron a su habitacion) (solto la mano de la señora) Y … ¿por quien esta aquí, quien le dijo de este lugar?

Rosa Roja- Mi cuñado … una vez estuvo aquí y recibio ayuda para empezar una nueva vida en Ba Sing Se

Taina- Eso quiere decir que … usted y su hijo y toda su familia es de la…

Rosa Roja- (la interrumpio) Si

Taina- (se quedo callada un momento) … es bueno saber que hay gente buena de la nacion de fuego

Rosa Roja- n.n gracias

Empezaron a comer y siguieron platicando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rosa Roja puso los platos en la charola y se fue del cuarto de Taina.

Rosa Roja- Descansa … supongo que querras empezar tu viaje a primera hora

Taina- Si

Rosa Roja sonrio y despues se retiro … Taina no sabia que hora era (ella no lo sabia pero apenas habia anochecido); decidio irse a dormir, si se iba temprano tomaria ventaja, no se toparia soldados: ni de Markovia ni de la nación de fuego.

Al dia siguiente, Taina desperto, era el amanecer … salio al pasillo y camino hasta el final de éste, no habia nadie en el gran cuarto, solo el dueño sentado en una mesa leyendo un libro.

Dueño- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? (preguntandole desde un lado del cuarto, casi junto a la plataforma)

Taina- (se acerco y se sento delante de el) Bien, gracias

Dueño- Que bueno … sabes … ayer Sali un rato y unos soldados preguntaron por una chica que tenia exactamente tus características

Taina- o.o!!

Dueño- n.n tranquila, no les dije nada princesa

Taina- … o.o pero como …

Dueño- Creeme, no eres la unica markoviana que sabe de este lugar…

Taina- ¿Y ahorita … hay algun markoviano en el club o soy la unica?

Dueño- Pues estas de suerte, por el momento eres la unica … generalmente los que viene aquí son comerciantes de la ciudad, pero no, anoche la unica markoviana que se quedo aquí fue usted …

Taina- Am … ¿por eso mi primera opcion de cuarto fue el grande?

Dueño- Si … sabes algo princesa … te pareces mucho a Rosa Roja … a pesar de la posición que tienen, son muy humildes (se puso de pie) bueno, sera mejor ir arriba y atender el negocio

Taina- Si …

El dueño se puso de pie y subio la plataforma … Taina no habia entendido eso de Rosa Roja y su posición … decicio quedarse recostada ahí en el gran cuarto un rato pero sin querer se quedo dormida …

(Rato despues.)

Costurera- Jovencita … jovencita!!

Taina desperto, seguia en el gran cuarto solo que ahora ya habia gente.

Costurera- La estamos esperando desde hace rato en su cuarto

Taina- ¿para?

Costurero- Su vestido!!

Taina- A cierto!! n.nU vamos

La costurera y Taina caminaron hasta su cuarto, entraron y ahí estaba Rosa Roja y en su cama, el vestido.

Taina- Un vestido … n.nU es muy am … femenino …

Era un vestido entre color beige y arena, llegaba pasando las rodillas.

Rosa Roja- No lo creas hasta que lo veas bien

Taina lo tomo y vio que debajo de el, estaban unos mallones, eran color vino.

Rosa Roja- Es un vestido simple … si lo traes puesto y actuas con cautela, pareces una chica comun y corriente de las colonias de la nación de fuego; ese es el detalle

Costurera- El vestido y es muy holgado y ademas esos mallones son muy comodos, que yo recuerde toda la familia real de Markovia tiene el poder de la tierra, asi que podra moverse sin dificultad.

Taina- Gracias jeje

Costurera- De nada (hizo una reverencia)

Rosa Roja- Espera, le dio unas monedas

Costurera- No es necesario, ademas te debia el favor

Rosa Roja- Quédeselas

Costurera- Gracias (se retiro)

Taina- o.o hay no!! yo no tengo con que pagarle mi vestido y…

Rosa Roja- No te preocupes n.n

Taina- Pero…

Rosa Roja- Tranquila, no te preocupes

Taina- Esta bien n.nU … muchas gracias

Rosa Roja- No fue nada…

Rosa Roja la invito a desayunar y acepto, esta ves desayunaron en el gran cuarto donde estaba toda la demas gente. Cuando terminaron, regresaron a sus cuartos, Taina tomo su vestido, ya se iba a ir y solo le faltaba cambiarse e irse; se termino de vestir y decidio del cuarto, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y muy comodo, el unico detalle es que no tenia bolsas asi que llevaba el mapa en la mano.

Rosa Roja- Espera!! (la detuvo en el pasillo) quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas

Taina- Esta bien

Taina regreso y fue al cuarto de Rosa Roja.

Rosa Roja- (Taina ya habia entrado) que bueno que te alcance, pense que ya te habias ido

Taina- Pues no, pensaba buscar al dueño para decirle que ya desocupe el cuarto y despues venir a despedirme de usted

Rosa Roja- No importa, queria acompañarte hasta las afueras del desierto

Taina- Oh pues n.nU pues si usted quiere, claro que quiere acompañarme

Rosa Roja- n.n (se puso de pie y se dirigió a su closet y saco una bata roja) El vestido es color arena, y estando en la nacion de fuego necesitaras algo rojo para camuflajearte, tomala (le dio la bata roja) n.nU se que esta algo grande de las mangas pero espero que te sirva

Taina- Gracias

Rosa Roja- Oh … tambien toma esto (saco debajo de su cama una bolsa, era rojo con dorado) la necesitaras

Taina- Gracias … esta muy bonita

Empezo a ver la bolsa y vio que traia una insignia de la nacion de fuego.

Taina- Ash … (viendo la insignia) n.nU bueno no importa, sera para camuflajearme bien

Rosa Roja- n.n … por ultimo quiero que te pruebes esto (volvio a ir a su closet y saco unas botas)

Taina- Wow!! Estan muy bonitas

Vio las botas, parecian ser unas botas de la nacion de fuego, estaban seminuevas, casi Rosa Roja no las habia usado

Taina- Pero no puedo aceptarlas … n.nU estan casi nuevas ademas quien sabe si me queden n.nU

Rosa Roja- Pruebatelas, y no te preocupes, talvez te queden, la ultima vez que las use fue hace nueve años

Taina- (en su mente (¿Qué no ese es el tiempo en que ella …?)) … no, lo siento, pero no puedo

Rosa Roja- Anda, son muy comodas … digamos que son como de la realeza

Taina- n.nUUU …

Volteo a ver sus pies y traia esos zapatos incomodos de princesa, que usaba tenia que usar en cada reunion.

Taina- u.u … esta bien

Se probo las botas, le quedaban algo grandes.

Rosa Roja- Mmm …

De sus rosas, arranco dos hojas, le dijo a Taina que se quitara las botas y se las puso a las botas, como plantillas.

Rosa Roja- ¿Qué tal ahora?

Taina- Me quedan bien

Rosa Roja- La costurera dijo que eras maestra tierra … ¿esos zapatos seran comodos para que hagas tu tierra control?

Taina- Mmm … (dio un pisoton y dejo un hoyo en el suelo que automáticamente arreglo) n.n si, creo que si

Rosa Roja- Listo, creo que ya estas lista

Caminaron por ultima vez en el pasillo, salieron al cuarto y buscaron al dueño, no estaba; subieron por la plataforma, cruzaron la puerta y llegaron a la tienda de plantas.

Dueña- ¿Ya se va nuestra invitada?

Rosa Roja- Si

Taina- (hizo una reverencia) Gracias por todo

Dueño- n.n no fue nada

Rosa Roja y Taina salieron de la tienda, Rosa Roja se percato de que no hubieran soldados y no los habia, empezaron a caminar.

Rosa Roja- Sabes algo … regrese hace un par de dias, fui a visitar a mi cuñado y mi comento de todo lo que ha hecho mi hijo todos estos años, tambien le di algo para que se lo diera … un accesorio familiar, que se ha usado de generación en generación.

Taina no decidio contestar nada, recordo que eso ya se lo habia comentado antes; solo sonrio y Rosa Roja tambien.

Despues de un rato llegaron al final del desierto.

Rosa Roja- Bien, creo que hasta aquí puedo acompañarte

Taina- Muchas gracias por todo Rosa Roja (hizo una reverencia, despues levanto una roca)

Rosa Roja- Cuidate mucho Taina, la nacion de fuego es muy peligrosa

Taina- Lo se… (se subio a la roca)

Rosa Roja- Taina … antes de irme quisiera pedirte dos grandes favores…

Taina- Los que usted quiera n.n

Rosa Roja- Primero quisiera que me prometieras que haras que la amistad de mi hijo y su amiga siga viva

Taina- o.O pero … no conozco a ambos n.nU

Rosa Roja- (sonrio) creeme, los conoceras

Taina- n.nU esta bien …

Rosa Roja- Y el otro … es que no cambies tu forma de pensar, recuerda que todavía hay gente buena de la nacion de fuego, incluso dentro de ésta

Taina- Esta bien n.n no olvidare eso

Rosa Roja- Gracias

Taina- (elevo su roca … pero despues volvio a bajar) … ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta con todo respeto?

Rosa Roja- n.n la que quieras

Taina- ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? … claro, si quiere no me diga y la seguire llamando Rosa Roja

Rosa Roja- (se quedo callada un momento) … n.n no me molesta … mi nombre es Ursa

Taina- ¿Y porque la llaman asi?

Rosa Roja- Por seguridad … si alguien de fuera sabe mi verdadero nombre, corro peligro

Taina- … entiendo … (elevo su roca) gracias por todo!!

Ursa- Adios, cuidate mucho y no olvides lo que te pedi!!

Taina- (empezo a volar) … mmm … Ursa … ese nombre me suena … (trato de recordar donde habia escuchado ese nombre pero no recordo nada y decidio ignorar ese detalle de donde lo habia escuchado antes)

Ursa- (caminaba de regreso a la tienda de plantas) (en su mente) … asi que esa chica es Taina … Iroh tenia razon, es una chica muy agradable y no merecía lo que Zuko le hizo …

* * *


	5. Cap 4: Pesadillas, Fantasias, Realidades

_

* * *

_

NOTA:

_Bueno, desde este capitulo ya vamos a tomar en cuenta los capitulos de la temporada tres; de hecho todo el fic se basa en los capitulos del programa n.nU pero bueno._

_Me refiero que este capitulo del fic ya va a estar mas apegado a los capitulos de la temporada tres que los capitulos del fic anteriores; el capitulo nueve de Avatar se llama "Pesadillas y fantasias", este capitulo del fic solo le agregue laa palabras "y realidades" y es como otra version (mi version) del capitulo, obviamente le cambiare unas cosas para que quede jeje … (espero se haya entendido xP)_

_Para que se pueda entender al momento de ir leyendo, habra separadores: (…) , digamos que son como un corte para saber sobre que personaje se esta hablando._

_Previamente…_

* * *

Rey Tierra- …tranquila, solo faltan dos semanas y un par de días y todo esto acabara …

**(…)**

(En la cámara de guerra del señor de fuego Ozai.)

Zuko- (estaba arrodillado frente a su padre)

Ozai- … estoy muy orgulloso de ti príncipe Zuko … restauraste tu honor …

**(…)**

Mai- (se acerca a Zuko) … solo se una cosa que me interesa … y me interesas tu … (lo besa)

**(…)**

Sokka- Lo tengo!! (anota en un papel algo) tengo la fecha del dia del eclipse!! … vamonos antes de que la biblioteca se nos caiga encima (sale corriendo con Aang)

* * *

_**Pesadillas, fantasías y realidades**_

"… ¿Qué pasa … donde estoy?" se pregunto a si mismo … trato de hacer fuego control con sus manos y ver en donde estaba pero no pudo … despues salieron varias luces blancas y el lugar se ilumino: estaba en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se.

Al mismo tiempo que el lugar se encendió, a su alrededor aparecieron Jet, Lee, Yue, Suki, Toph, Sokka, Katara y Aang … se empezaron a acercar lentamente hacia el.

Jet- Vaya … ¿no puedes usar tus poderes de maestro fuego Lee?

Lee- (traia un cuchillo) ¿O deberiamos llamarte sujeto sin nombre? (recuerden que Lee es el niño al que Zuko una vez ayudo cuando viajaba solo)

Zuko trataba de que en sus manos salieron llamas para defenderse pero nada …

Aang- … ahora veras que se siente ser capturado como si fueras …

Katara- Un animal!! … y eso se queda corto para ti …

Todos empezaron a acercarse lentamente hacia Zuko, el no sabia que hacer, sus poderes no funcionaban y no traia sus espadas … eran ocho contra uno.

Zuko- Alejense!!

Arriba, habia una deformación de piedra, de la nada aparecio su tio.

Zuko- Tio ayudame!!

Iroh- ¿Qué te ayude? … Zuko!! tuviste oportunidad de crear tu oportunidad miles de veces … pero las principales fueron cuando estabamos aquí hace tiempo o cuando …

Taina- (saliendo detrás de Iroh) … o cuando te dije que te unieras al avatar, hasta sabias que conocia al avatar y sus amigos!! … sabes que si hubiera insistido hubieran creido en ti y te hubieran aceptado … pero no!! preferiste seguir con tu destino marcado

Iroh- … ahora ya es tarde Zuko … muy tarde …

Taina hizo movimientos con sus brazos y donde estaban parados Iroh y ella se empezo a hacer para atrás, como si entraran a otra entrada de la catacumba.

Zuko- No … esperen!!

Aang- Muy tarde …

Se empezaron a acercar mas hacia el … cada quien con su respectiva arma: Jet con sus espadas; Lee con un cuchillo; Yue brillaba y detrás de ella habia una gran ola de agua que tambien brillaba como ella; Suki con sus abanicos; Toph con una roca; Sokka con su boomerang; Katara con su agua y Aang con su planeador.

Zuko- … no … alejense … alejense!!

Y desperto … Zuko desperto en su cuarto en el palacio de la nacion de fuego, estaba sudando.

Zuko- -.- … fue otra pesadilla

Desde el ultimo dia que fue a visitar a su tio y que el le habia dicho quienes eran sus bisabuelos … habia tenido distintas pesadillas y ésta era otra de ellas.

Lo unico que hizo fue cambiarse y alistarse para salir.

(…)

Taina- -.- … ¿Dónde estaran? (caminaba por la plaza de la nacion de fuego)

Llevaba un par de días que acababa de llegar a la nacion de fuego … lo que pudo haber viajado en dos o talvez tres dias, se habia tardado una semana y un par de dias en llegar, pero bueno … Ursa (Rosa Roja) se lo habia advertido.

Tuvo que esquivar muchos soldados para salir del Reino Tierra, estaban plagados por todo el Reino Tierra y en el mar … habia muchos barcos de la nacion de fuego rumbo al Reino Tierra, Ba Sing Se para ser exactos.

Taina- (en su mente) … en cuatro dias es el eclipse, si no los encuentro desde antes, no podre ayudar T0T

Lo que Taina no sabia es que Aang, Sokka, Katara y Toph estaban en una isla cerca de ahí y que desde ahí iban a atacar directamente al señor de fuego …

Camino por la plaza y los busco, claro con cautela y pensando donde podrian estar, ya habia revisado las afueras de esa isla y no habia nada ni nadie …

Durante un rato camino hasta que llego al centro de la lista y vio una estatua que escupia fuego.

Taina- (la vio con detenimiento y malicia) … va a caer

Siguió caminando y buscandolos, obviamente no preguntaba por ellos, sabia que estarian camuflajeados como ella.

(…)

Sirviente- ¿Fruta principe Zuko?

Zuko movio la cabeza diciendo que no.

Sirviente- ¿Fruta fresca señor?

Con la cabeza volvio a decir que no.

Sirviente- ¿Toallas principe Zuko?

Zuko tomo una y se limpio la frente. Salio del palacio y vio que habia mucha gente, Zuko sonrio … despues empezo a caminar.

Sirviente- Espere señor, olvido su transporte; un principe no puede caminar por ahí

Zuko- No lo necesito, la casa de Mai esta cerca

Sirviente- Pero de todas maneras señor

Zuko- …esta bien

Zuko sirvio al trasporte, era como una gran silla techada que cuatro hombres cargaban … dieron unos cuantos pasos y se detuvieron, ya habian llegado a casa de Mai, ella lo esperaba afuera de esta.

Zuko bajo del transporte y entro a casa de Mai.

Sirviente- ¿Desea algo mas señor? (deteniendolo en las escaleras)

Zuko- No gracias (entro a la casa de Mai)

Mai- ¿Qué no puedes salir del palacio sin niñeras?

Zuko- n.nU parece que no …

Mai- Creo que esa es una ventaja de no ser de la realeza, no te estan vigilando cada cinco segundos

Zuko- Si … creo n.nU …

Se quedaron cayados un momentos, despues se fueron a sentar en el sillon.

Mai- Sabes que es algo de las cosas buenas de serlo …

Zuko- ¿Qué?

Mai- … que mis padres siguen en Omashu … o bueno, el nuevo Ozai, como quieras llamarlo

Zuko- n.nU

(…)

Dio el anochecer.

Taina- Genial -.- ahora solo quedan 3 dias y una noche para el eclipse … ¿Dónde estaran?

Habia revisado toda la plaza donde estaba, en todos los lugares y puestos ni nada.

Rato despues la noche cayo.

Taina- Por un par de minutos me preocupare donde dormir … aunque sea un rato, despues seguire buscando.

En eso, un hombre paso junto a ella y le quito la bolsa que le habia regalado Ursa.

Taina- Hey espere!!

El tipo salio corriendo.

Taina- (estuvo a punto de dar un pisoton a la tierra para detenerlo pero recordo que era peligroso) -.- … porque a la forma antigua … (empezo a perseguirlo)

El tipo era muy rapido, llegaron como a un parque, como no habia nadie, Taina decidio utilizar sus poderes.

Taina- ¿Dónde esta? (ya era de noche y casi no se veia nada)

En eso, escucho a lo lejos que alguien corria.

Taina- Ahí esta…

Dio un pisoton y el suelo se movio solo, en un par de segundos ya estaba atrás del sujeto que le habia robado la bolsa.

Taina- Hey tu, dame mi bolsa!!

Movio su brazo, de arriba hacia abajo y el ratero se hundio de lo pies hasta la cintura.

Ratero- ¿Qué hace una maestra tierra aqui?

Taina- De las colonias tonto, dame la bolsa si no quieres morir sepultado

El ratero alzo sus brazos y le dio su bolsa, Taina dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar

Ratero- Sacame de aquí!!

Taina- Si como no … (siguió caminando)

Taina camino y camino hasta que llego a una bonita casa, era grande y tenia una gran entrada pero no una puerta, como no habia nadie, decidio quedarse recostada ahí un rato y seguir buscando a Aang y a los demas.

(…)

Zuko- (estaba sentando el sillon abrazando a Mai) ya debo irme

Mai- ¿Por qué?

Zuko- Se hace tarde

Mai- No me digas que el principe de la nacion de fuego tiene horario de entrada y salida

Zuko- n.nU no pero ya es tarde y debes ir a descansar

Mai- Esta bien (se paro del sillon) como quieras

Zuko se puso de pie y la beso.

Mai- ¿Puedo ir mañana al palacio?

Zuko- Mejor vuelvo a venir yo, ¬¬ no quiero que Azula nos este molestando

Mai- Como quieras

Zuko- (salio de la casa de Mai y empezo a caminar)

Sirviente- Espere!! Su transporte

Zuko- (volteo) n.nU cierto (se subio) ¿se quedaron toda la tarde aqui?

Aunque habia sirvientes dentro de la casa de Mai esperando las ordenes de Zuko, no penso que los sirvientes que cargaban el transporte lo hubieran esperado.

Sirviente- Si señor

Zuko- n.nU

Lo llevaron hasta la puerta del palacio (unos cuantos pasos) despues entro a éste, le preguntaron si iba a cenar y dijo que no, que ya habia cenado, despues entro a su cuarto, se cambio y durmió rapidamente …

(…)

Estaba en un palacio, pero no era su casa; el lugar estaba en llamas y varios soldados de la nacion de fuego la rodeaban

Taina- 0 no me voy a dar por vencida!!

Levanto varias rocas y se las lanzo a los soldados, pero parecian no sentir nada.

"Detengan el ataque" dijo una voz; entre las sombras salio un hombre caminando, traia puesto una armadura elegante, movio su mano y dos soldados se hicieron a un lado … no se veia el rostro de la persona, ya que traia un casco puesto.

Taina- Voy a detenerte señor del fuego!!

Señor del fuego- ¿Tu y quien mas? El avatar y sus amigos estan muertos y tu eres muy debil para detenerme

Taina- Eso lo veremos!!

Movio sus brazos pero el señor de fuego en armadura agarro sus brazos, la jalo y luego la empujo.

Señor del fuego- (agachandose para hablar con Taina) … ¿y sabes que ciudad sigue en la lista? … Markovia

Taina- (volteo a verlo a los ojos) ¡no!

El hombre se quito el casco … era Zuko.

Zuko- Fuiste muy tonta a decirme sobre la ultima ciudad del Reino Tierra que quedaba libre

Taina- No porfavor!! Hazme lo que quieras, pero no toques Markovia!!

Zuko- Muy tarde niña tonta …

Taina- ¡No! …

Se oyo una ligera voz: "despierta … despierta"!!

Taina- o.o que …

Taina desperto, una niña pequeña se le quedo viendo.

Niña- ¿Qué hace una vagabunda durmiendo aqui?

Taina- (cerro los ojos y luego los volvio a abrir) …(susurro) u.u fue una pesadilla, una muy fea …(poniendose de pie y sacudiendose) ¬¬ no soy una vagabunda, soy una viajera

Niña- ¿Qué llevas en tu bolsa?

Taina- ¬¬ eres una niña muy preguntona … aunque técnicamente nada … ¿por cierto, quien eres?

Niña- Yo me llamo Angie, estudio aquí (señalo la gran casa)

Taina- o.O ¿Eso es una escuela?

Angie- Si, La Escuela Real de Fuego

Taina- Bueno … debo irme y gracias por despertarme

Angie- n.n de nada … trata de no dormir por aquí, los maestros podrian llevarte arrestada

Taina- n.nU pues gracias

Angie- De nada

Taina- Disculpa … ¿Qué hora es?

Angie- Pues … estan a punto de dar las siete de la mañana, abren la escuela a las siete y las clases empiezan a las ocho

Taina- n.nU gracias por el informe … debo irme y gracias por prevenirme

Angie- De nada

Taina- (se alejo y empezo a caminar … recobrando su busqueda) … debo de encontralos ya!! Eso que soñe fue una pesadilla … una pesadilla y nada mas …

(…)

Azula- Buenos dias Zuzu

Estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando.

Azula- ¿No vas a desayunar? … o vas a desayunar en casa de Mai?

Zuko- ¬¬ (no le contesto)

Cocinero- Buenos dias principe, ¿Qué va a desayunar?

Zuko- Nada, gracias… voy a desayunar a casa de Mai

Azula- (se rio)

Zuko- ¬¬

Azula- ¿Y que le digo a papá cuando baje a desayunar, que otra vez prefirio irse a desayunar con su noviecita en vez de su familia?

Zuko- ¬¬ sabes que el nunca baja a desayunar, siempre desayuna en su cuarto.

Despues de eso, salio del palacio y paso lo mismo que el dia anterior: salio del palacio, habia mucha gente, subio a su transporte, llego a casa de Mai, cuatro sirvientes se quedaron afuera esperandolo y dos mas entraron detrás de el a casa de Mai …

Mai- ¿Otra ves traes niñeros?

Zuko- … ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

Mai- Claro

Zuko- ¿Qué quieres? Puedes pedir lo que sea

Mai- Lo que sea … mmm …

Ambos pidieron de desayunar y los sirvientes se encargaron de ello, fueron al palacio, dijeron lo que habian pedido y despues lo llevaron a casa de Mai; desayunaron y despues decidieron ir a dar un paseo … escoltados por dos soldados detrás de ellos.

(…)

Toda la mañana habia buscado a Aang y demas pero nada, no los encontro, despues le dio hambre, tenia hambre, no habia comido nada desde que salio del desierto.

Taina- -.- tengo hambre … no puedo buscarlos asi

Decio regresar al centro, aunque ya habia pasado por ahí … empezo a caminar entre los comercions y vio varios restaurantes, le dio mas hambre.

Taina- u.u como voy a comer si no traigo dinero 0 …

Siguió caminando y vio que en un restaurante se solicitaba ayudante para cocina.

Taina- n.nU bueno es eso o nada …

Taina entro al restaurante y pidio buscar al gerente.

Taina- Hola … am, vine por lo del puesto de ayudante de cocina

Gerente- Mmm … que no estas muy joven para trabajar niña?

Taina- (en su mente (¬¬U porque todo el mundo cree que soy una niñita …)) n.nU necesito el dinero (sono su estomago, rugio de hambre) ¿Por qué no me pone a prueba por un dia? (en su mente) … con eso bastara para comer algo …

Gerente- Mmm … esta bien, ve aya atrás y acomoda la bodega, hoy en la mañana llego la comida

Taina- Si

Fue a la bodega, habia muchas cajas, todas llenas de frutas y verduras.

Taina- ¬ solo seria cuestion de lavarlas y listo … seria un exquisito bufete vegetariano …

Trato de cargar una caja y no pudo, estaba muy pesada, despues se asomo afuera de la bodega, viendo si no habia nadie y no lo habia, todos estaban en la cocina lavando trastes o preparando comida para los clientes

Taina- Mmm … si lo hago con cuidado y silenciosamente, nadie se dara cuenta …

Empezo a usar su tierra control para cargar las cajas: era que una caja que estuviera en el suelo la levantara con un cacho de suelo (una roca) en donde estaba, moverla y ponerla arriba de otra caja y asi sucesivamente.

Acabo rapidamente, como en media hora.

Taina- n.nU si salgo y digo que ya acabe se veria muy sospechoso, otro rato aquí encerada no le hara daño nadie … ademas hize bien el trabajo jeje

Se sento en el suelo, recargada en una caja pensando en nada … despues de un rato saco de su bolsa el mapa roto en dos que traia de la nacion de fuego y se puso a verlo, vio por donde ya habia buscado y penso hacia donde buscaria a Aang y los demas … cuando termino de ver por donde tendria que buscarlos ahora, empezo a oirse ruidos, como si afuera hubiera una gran fiesta, decidio salir de la bodega y buscar al gerente.

Taina- (salio casi del restaurante para encontrarlo, habia mucha gente) ¿Qué pasa o.O un desfile?

Gerente- Algo asi … ¿ya terminaste de acomodar todo?

Taina- Ya señor

Gerente- Mmm vere si es cierto

Ambos fueron a la bodega y vieron que todas las cajas estaba acomodadas, una encima de otra.

Gerente- ¬¬ bien …

Taina- Lo ve, ahora que hago?

Gerente- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres niña?

Taina- ¬¬U … (en su mente (-0- comida!!)) (no le contesto)

Se dejo de oir el ruido y salieron otra vez del restaurante, habia mucha basura y papeles, como si hubiera pasado un desfile.

Gerente- Limpia todo esto, cuando la gente pase por aquí no querra comer en un lugar tan sucio como este

Taina- ¬¬ … (se quito la bata y la guardo en su bolsa; despues entro al restaurante) no tendra una escoba?

Gerente- (vio como estaba vestida Taina) ¿eres de las colonias?

Taina- (¬¬ …) ¿Si, por?

Gerente- Mmm … (se le quedo viendo)

Taina- (en su mente) ¬¬ o que … por ser de las colonias no me va a dar trabajo … tonto …

Gerente- … las escobas estan aya atrás, en una un closet que esta cerca de la bodega, ahí toma la escoba

Taina- ¬¬ … (fue por la escoba, regreso y se puso a barrer)

Despues de un rato, a lo lejos vio a una chica con cabello castaño, estaba peinada con una trenza.

Taina- (en su mente) … sera … (solto la escoba y se puso a correr para alcanzarla) Katara!! (grito corriendo)

Llego enfrente de la chica y no era ella.

Taina- n.nU lo siento

Regreso al restaurante.

Taina- u.u no es justo … donde estaran … (termino de barrer … medio barrer ya que no sabia y fue a buscar al gerente, estaba en la bodega)

Taina- Listo …

Gerente- Bien … (dio media vuelta)

Taina- Oiga!! (se enojo) Que no escucho? ya termine!!

Gerente- Te dije que bien

Taina- ¬¬ … y ahora que hace?

Gerente- Cuento las provisiones, siendo de las colonias no eres de confianza

Taina- 0 que!! (se enojo y sus manos brillaron) desde que llegue aquí lo unico que he hecho es arreglar su cochino restaurante para que me tenga desconfianza por ser del Reino Tierra

Gerente- Tu lo has dicho

Taina- 0

Mvio el suelo y lo saco volando.

Taina- Soy del Reino Tierra y adivine que? … por consecuencia soy maestra tierra asi que me paga lo que hize si no quiere que destruye su tonto restaurante!! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Al gerente le dio miedo, era de la nacion de fuego pero no maestro fuego.

Gerente- Esta bien, esta bien!! que quieres

Taina- ¬¬ comida

El gerente se puso de pie, se alejo de Taina y salio de la bodega.

Gerente- Sientate, ahorita le digo a alguien que te sirve de comer

Taina- (no contesto) (en su mente) vaya … ya era hora de que me tratara bien

Le sirvieron algo de comer, termino, saco su bata de la bolsa de nuevo, se la puso y se fue de ahí.

Taina- (caminaba rapidamente, ya sabia hacia donde ir) (en su mente) ¬¬ tonto … por eso odio a todas las personas de la nacion de fuego … bueno exceptuando a dos …

(…)

Mai- yo no se porque fuimos a dar un paseo.

Zuko y ella estaban comiendo.

Zuko- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mai- ¿No viste todo el alboroto que se formo solo porque "el principe paso por ahi"? …

Zuko- Pero ya paso, ademas íbamos escoltados no nos tardarmos mucho

Mai- ¬¬ …

Terminando de comer fueron a sentarse en el sillon, primero se quedaron platicando, despues se quedaron callados un momento.

Mai- Qué aburrido, no hay nada que hacer … bueno, exceptuando la reunion

Zuko- Reunion! … ¿Qué reunion?

Mai- Azula me dijo que habria una reunion en la camara de guerra … para discutir sobre la guerra blablabla …

Zuko- ¬¬ no me dijeron nada

Mai- No te preocupes, siendo el principe obviamente tienes que ir

Zuko- Pues parece ser que no fui solicitado … (se puso de pie y se asomo por la ventana)

Mai- … sabes que te haria bien … pedir algo de fruta, como postre

Zuko- (volteo a verla, despues se quito de ahi)

(…)

Dio de noche y Taina habia revisado toda la zona que estaba atrás del gran palacio de la nacion de fuego, de hecho ahí habia una salida al mar pero no estaban …

Taina- . genial ya me solo me quedan dos dias … tengo que encontrarlos!!

Siguió buscando y nada, decidio ese dia dormir en la costa, era una zona rocosa y de hecho habia otra salida del palacio.

(…)

… caminaba por los pasillos del palacio y llego a la camara de guerra, entro y lo vio encerrado en una jaula, inconciente.

Ozai- (sentado desde su trono) Tu hermana hizo lo que tu no pudiste en tres años

Azula- Ni podras …

Ozai- (se puso de pie) Como me pudiste mentirme asi Zuko!!

Zuko- (se inco) padre!! puedo explicarlo …

Ozai- No hay nada que explicar!! Le mentiste a toda tu nacion, y no solo eso … la traicionaste!!

Zuko- Perdoname padre!! (seguia incado)

Ozai- Recibiras el castigo como el traidor que eres … llevenselo de aquí!!

Zuko- (levanto la cabeza) … no … (corrio hacia donde estaba su padre pero los guardias lo detuvieron, alcanzo a llegar a la mitad de la camara de guerra) puedo explicarlo!!

Ozai- Llevenselo de aquí!! (se volvio a sentar)

Los guardias empezaron a jalar a Zuko.

Azula- (susurro) … genial, recibira el mismo castigo que mamá …

Zuko- o.o

Desperto exaltado …

Zuko- … debo saber porque esa reunion

Se vistio y fue a buscar a Azula, le estaban lavando el cabello.

Azula- Si quieres un bonito peinado tendras que esperar tu turno, cuando terminen conmigo sigue Ty Lee

Zuko- ¬¬ no vine a eso … ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la reunion?

Azula- Pense que te habian invitado

Zuko- ¿A ti te invitaron?

Azula- Claro! Soy la princesa

Zuko- ¬¬ y yo el principe

Azula- Entonces por obvias razones tambien estas invitado

Zuko- ¬¬

Dio media vuelta y salio de ahí … volvio a ir a casa de Mai, pero esta vez estaba distraido y pensativo.

(Despues de un rato)

Mai- … Zuko, es una tonta reunion, ya superalo

Zuko- ¿Si es una tonta reunion porque tu sabias y yo ni siquiera fui invitado?

Mai- u.u

(…)

Taina seguia buscando detrás del palacio, el lugar era grande, solo habia podido revisar una parte pero faltaba lugares por revisar, podian estar escondidos en una cueva o algo por el estilo … pero nada.

Dio la tarde y Taina regreso a la costa, estaba harta!! No podia encontralos.

Entonces se quedo recostada en las rocas … una parte de ella ya se daba por vencida pero otra queria seguir insistiendo pero ¿en donde mas podia buscarlos?

Taina- 0 donde estaran!! Desde que llegue, los he buscado, técnicamente ya los busque por toda la isla … (golpeo el piso y se hizo un hoyo) …

Se quedo recostada ahí un largo rato, tomo una siesta …

El viento empezo a soplar muy fuerte, a lo lejos vio una nube pequeña y que estaba a punto de desaparecer por el viento pero parecia que dentro de la nube habia algo …

Taina- (quedandose viendo la nube) … o.o Aang!! … Aang!!

Se puso de pie, tomo una roca y volo rapidamente hacia la nube, cuando se acerco vio que solo era una hoja seca.

Taina- ¬¬ es oficial, me estoy volviendo loca …

Regreso a la costa.

Taina- Me quedan … muchas horas y un dia y despues … el eclipse … no es justo ya visite toda la isla y … o.o eso es!!

Saco su mapa y lo examino … habian pequeñas islas alrededor de la grande, la mayoria del territorio de la gran isla lo cubria el palacio.

Taina- Como no me di cuenta!! Pueden estar en otra isla!! En una cerca de aqui

Tomo una roca y se fue volando … reviso todas las islas que habia en el mapa pero solo eran villas de la nacion de fuego … tardo todo el dia en hacerlo, asi que decido regresar a la isla principal, ya era de noche … muy noche.

Estaba desesperada y a la vez muy asustada … ¿Qué tal si era una busqueda en vano? ¿Qué tal si Aang habia sobrevivido a la batalla que tuvo en Ba Sing Se pero habia muerto? ¿Qué tal si esa horrible pesadilla que habia tenido era una prediccion? … el solo hecho de pensarlo le dio escalofrios y mucho miedo … penso en Ant y en Tara y cuando la nacion de fuego habia atacado Markovia … ¿Qué tal si volvio a suceder lo mismo? … estaba desesperada y muy confundida, se quedo recostada de nuevo en la costa viendo las estrellas … trato de dormir pero al principio no podia y cuando por fin podia dormir, despertaba por una pesadilla …

El dia siguiente llego, Taina estaba desesperada y muy triste …

Taina- … Ant tenia razon, fue una perdida de tiempo …

Saco su mapa, los dos pedazos de papel que formaban el mapa de la nacion de fuego.

Taina- Que ironia … la nacion de fuego esta rodeada de agua en vez que de tierra … (se puso de pie y dejo el mapa ahi) … sera mejor ir por Tara y sacarla de aquí, regresar a casa y … preparase para la batalla

Se referia a talvez una posible batalla entre Markovia y la nacion de fuego … creia que despues de lo que le dijo a Zuko, el le diria a su padre e intentaria conquistarlos.

Camino toda la zona trasera del palacio, esquivando a los guardias, despues camino hacia el centro y estando ahí pregunto donde estaba la carcel … nadie le contesto; paso por el parque y siguió preguntando pero nada … luego paso por la escuela y como ya era tarde ya habian salido los niños de la escuela, ellos solos regresaban a sus casas; vio a lo lejos a Angie y se acerco con cautela a ella.

Taina- Hola Angie (estaba detrás de ella)

Angie- Hola

Taina- (se agacho) oye … ¿tu sabes donde esta la carcel?

Angie no contesto, solo se quedo callada y le dio mucho miedo.

Taina- n.nU porque todos reaccionan asi? … dime porfavor …

Angie- ¿Te fugaste de ella?

Taina- n.nU si me hubiera fugado no estaria preguntando donde esta, estas de acuerdo?

Angie- Si …

Taina- Dime donde esta … porfavor

Angie volteo y solo la señalo con su brazo, estaba al este … cerca del palacio.

Taina- Es ese edificio de forma cilindrica?

Angie asintio con la cabeza.

Taina- Gracias n.n y tranquila … no te voy a hacer nada

Angie se quedo callada.

Taina- … ¿Por qué les da tanto miedo decir donde esta la carcel?

Angie- (susurro) … es una zona prohibida, nadie pasa o vive por ahí …

Taina- ¿Y porque es prohibida?

Angie- … en la escuela me enseñaron que es una zona prohibida, ahí se trata y corrige a las personas … adios (salio corriendo de ahi)

Taina- (en su mente) si les da tanto miedo decir donde esta, no quiero pensar como los trataran …

Camino rapidamente para salir de la zona escolar y luego fue corriendo a hacia la carcel … mientras mas se alejaba mas solo estaba, ni siquiera habia guardias o soldados cerca.

No le importo que tan lejos estaba o cuanto le faltaba, corrio y corrio hasta que llego … o bueno al menos eso penso, luego vio que tenia que subir una colina empinada y rocosa para entrar, eso hizo.

Al fin estaba frente a la puerta, era enorme … parecia un gran tubo hecho de roca enorme con pequeños hoyos como ventanas, volteabas y se veia una gran vista de casi todo el palacio.

Guardia- ¿Quién anda ahi?

Taina trato de esconderse pero no habia en donde

Guardia- (salio de la carcel, en ésta no habia una caseta de vigilancia o algo por estilo) ¿Qué no sabes que no puedes estar aqui?

Taina- (en su mente (. demonios … ya me vio)) Si pero …

Guardia- Vete de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que te encierre

Taina- … que no hay horario de visitas o algo por el estilo?

Guardia- xD por supuesto que no … ahora vete de aquí …

Taina- ¬¬ (dio media vuelta y bajo la colina)

Decidio caminar de regreso a la costa, era el lugar mas cercano, ya lo conocia y el que mas le habia gustado para dormir.

Taina- (caminando de regreso) el eclipse!! Mañana es el eclipse!! … solo tengo que venir cuando este el eclipse, ellos no podran atacar y yo si … saco a Tara de ahí y regresamos a casa … pero (volteo a ver la carcel) -.- el lugar es enorme … no importa!! La tengo que sacar de ahí

(…)

(En casa de Mai.)

Zuko y Mai estaban sentados en el sillon, platicando; en eso llego un sirviente.

Sirviente- Señor, lo estan esperando

Zuko- ¿Para que?

Sirviente- Ya todos estan en la camara de guerra, su padre dice que no empezara la reunion hasta que usted no este.

Zuko- o.O … n.n

Zuko y Mai salieron de su casa, entraron al palacio y Zuko fue directo a la camara de guerra.

Zuko- ¿Cómo me veo?

Mai- Te ves bien

Zuko sonrio, respiro profundo y entro … Mai lo espero afuera durante un rato.

Paso una hora y todos empezaron a salir, Mai se puso atenta y Zuko salio.

Mai- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue? (lo tomo del brazo)

Zuko- Bien … muy bien … (empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del palacio) no empezaron hasta que yo llego, mi padre mi pidio que me sentara a su derecha … como si yo fuera su mano derecha …

Mai- ¿Ves? …

Zuko- Durante toda la reunion fui el hijo perfecto … pero (se detuvieron y se quedo viendo un retrato de su padre) … me senti incomodo … (solto a Mai y empezo a caminar)

Mai- ¿A dónde vas?

Zuko- A dar un paseo, quiero estar un rato solo …

Mai se quedo viendo un minuto viendo el retrato del señor de fuego Ozai, despues dio media vuelta y decidio regresar a su casa pero se topo con Azula.

Azula- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? Pense que estaria contigo

Mai- Fue a dar un paseo

Azula empezo a caminar, queria buscarlo para decirle algo, llego al patio y pregunto al guardia si habia visto a su hermano, el dijo que si, que habia salido del palacio, por la puerta trasera que esta en la salida del mar.

Siguió caminando y salio del palacio, noto que dos guardias la siguieron (un soldado de la nacion de fuego y un Dai Lee) pero los ignoro.

Zuko seguia caminando por la parte trasera del palacio, camino hasta que llego a la costa, a lo lejos vio a alguien acostado, decidio acercarse …

Azula lo seguia pero con cautela, ella tambien habia notado que alguien estaba acostado en la costa.

Soldado 1- ¿Quiere que atrapemos a la persona?

Azula- No … esperen, parece que mi hermano sabe quien es … se escondio entre las rocas y los guardias tambien

Zuko se acerco hasta la persona que estaba acostada en la costa, estaba encapuchada con una bata roja y junto a ella una bolsa …

Zuko- ¿Esta bien?

Era Taina encapuchada, solo abrio los ojos y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Zuko- (todavía no sabia quien era, no se veia su rostro bien, solo la nariz y la boca) ¿esta bien?

Extendio su mano ofreciendole ayuda pero Taina la golpeo con su brazo.

Zuko- Ouch!!

Zuko se acerco a la persona encapuchada pero ésta dio un paso para atrás, eso hizo que se tropesara con la bolsa y … que bajara el gorro de la bata

Zuko- o.o Taina!! … estas bien? (volvio a extender su mano y Taina le volvio a pegar)

Taina- … no me vengas con el cuento que eres el principe bueno de la historia!!

Zuko- ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina- (se levanto y se colgo su bolsa) que te importa ¬¬ (dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar)

Zuko- Espera!!

Taina- (se detuvo) Oh!! … que quiere el principe?

Zuko se quedo callado … otra vez estaba divido en dos … por una parte queria que saliera de ahí sin que la vieran para que no le pasara nada; pero otra parte de el no le importaba lo que le pasara.

Lo unico que se le ocurrio preguntar a Zuko fue sobre el avatar.

Zuko- … ¿Qué sabes del avatar?

Taina- Ja!! Que te falla la memoria o que? … trataste de matarlo!! O que … no me digas que tienes un hermano?

Zuko se quedo callado.

Taina- No puedo creer lo que hiciste … pero bueno, que se puede esperar del hijo del señor del fuego, que sea asesino como su padre.

Zuko- (subiendo la mirada, la vio a los ojos) Yo no mate al avatar

Taina- Bueno … el intento de matarlo o matarlo … como delito es lo mismo …

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Taina- Y luego tu tio … una de las pocas personas buenas que quedan de esta asquerosa nacio, lo traicionaste por la espalda como si fuera nadie … tu propia sangre!!

Zuko solo volteo la cabeza, seguia viendo hacia el suelo.

Taina- Vamos!! Porque no gritas a los cuatro vientos lo orgulloso que estas por lo que hiciste … (volteo a ver al suelo y luego otra vez lo vio) … como lo hiciste en la bahia cerca de Ba Sing Se …

Zuko se quedo callado … segundos despues subio la mirada y la vio.

Taina- Me das asco … ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu tio? … ¿Cómo pudiste acabar con el avatar y …? (iba a decirle que como se habia atrevido a utilizarla para llegar al avatar) … me das asco y me da asco saber que alguna vez te tuve confianza (dio media vuelta) yo no se como puedes dormir todas las noches sabiendo lo que has hecho …

Empezo a caminar … luego a correr, no queria estar cerca de Zuko, queria alejarse de ahí inmeditamente.

Zuko se quedo unos segundos parado ahí, despues dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar de regreso al palacio.

Azula- (espero a que Zuko se alejara de donde estaba escondida) … ahora

El soldado y el Dai Lee salieron corriendo persiguiendo a Taina, cuando estaba cerca, el Dai Lee lanzo unas cadenas y la capturaron.

Taina- Ah!! que pasa

Volteo y vio al soldado y un Dai Lee.

Taina- o.O ¿Qué hace un Dai Lee en la nacion de fuego?

A lo lejos venia caminando Azula.

Azula- … los tome de Ba Sing Se … ¿los conoces?

Taina- ¿Quién eres tu?

Azula- ¿Qué no notas el parentesco? La ropa real, (de una de sus manos hizo que saliera una pequeña llama azul) el fuego control …

Taina- Supongo que tu eres la hermana de Zuko …

Azula- Muy bien!! eres lista … y veo que tu eres amiga del avatar … dime donde esta

Taina- No se!! Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diria!!

Azula- Mmm … mala respuesta

Taina forcejeo para liberarse de las cadenas pero no pudo, el Dai Lee jalo las cadenas.

Taina- ¿Por qué no les dices a tus soldaditos que me suelte para ver que tan fuerte eres?

Azula- … no quiero perder el tiempo con una niña tonta … llevensela de aquí (dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar rumbo al palacio)

El Dai Lee la jalo y el soldado la sostuvo por la espalda y empezaron a caminar; Taina pateo el suelo haciendo que Azula se tropezara.

Azula- (se levanto y se acerco a Taina; de su mano hizo que saliera una llama y la acerco Taina, ella hizo la cabeza para atras) … cuando tenga tiempo juro que me encargare de ti, niña tonta (cerro su mano en puño, haciendo que se apagara la llama) llevensela!!

* * *


	6. Cap 5: Encuentros

_

* * *

_

NOTA:

_Este capitulo del fic se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que el capitulo 10 y 11 de Avatar … solo que tocare un par de cosas de los capitulos para no modificarlos tanto_

_(- son tan perfectos … que no los modificare xD xP)_

_Previamente…_

* * *

Aang- … tienen razon, nadie debe saber que estoy vivo (volteo a ver a Katara, Sokka y Toph) … (clava su planeador en la isla) …

**(…)**

Guardia- Solo mirate (avento la comida por debajo de las rejas) antes eras el gran orgullo de la nacion de fuego … el Dragon del Oeste!! … ahora ve lo que eres ahora, un pobre anciano, olvidado, viejo y gordo … (sale de la celda)

Iroh deja la comida en el suelo y regresa a hacer ejercicio.

**(…)**

Taina- (se puso de pie y dejo el mapa ahi) … sera mejor ir por Tara y sacarla de aquí, regresar a casa y … preparase para la batalla

* * *

_**E**__**ncuentros**_

Estaba encadenada … todo el camino, desde la parte posterior del palacio hasta la carcel, Taina habia pataleado y forcejeado para que la dejaran libre pero no se pudo escapar, de hecho llegando al palacio, pidieron mas ayuda para detenerla, ayuda de los Dai Lee que Azula habia traido de Ba Sing Se, como ya habian visto que era maestra tierra …

(Llegando a la carcel).

Guardia (de la carcel)- ¿otro prisionero? … (se quedo viendola con detenimiento y la reconocio) hey!! Te conozco, tu estabas merodeando por aquí!!

Taina no contesto.

Dai Lee- ¿A dónde la llevamos?

Guardia- Junto con los otros maestros tierra … quinto piso, siganme

El guardia les enseño el camino a los Dai Lee, un par de veces mas Taina trato de escapar pero no pudo.

El edificio era enorme, habia escaleras en forma de caracol y muchos pasillos, llenos de celdas

Guardia- Bien llegamos (habia llegado al quinto piso) … síganme, es casi al final del pasillo

Taina- 0 no suéltenme!! … suéltenme!!

Grito una y otra vez cuando llegaron al quinto piso.

Guardia- Ya callate niña!! Grita todo lo que quieras pero nadie te puede salvar …

Pasaron enfrente de varias celdas …

(Dentro de una celda)

Mindy- n.nU parece que tenemos a alguien nuevo (se callo un momento) parece ser una chica … bueno, debo irme, supongo que necesitaran ayuda … que disfrute su comida señor Iroh

Iroh- Gracias Mindy (salio Mindy de la celda) … esa voz … se parece tanto a la de …

Ya no dijo nada, solo tomo su comida y empezo a comer … se quedo pensativo.

Guardia- (abrio la puerta de la celda, dentro habia una jaula que era de metal y tenia suelo de madera) Dejenla aquí, tendra que compartir celda (abrio la jaula y los Dai Lee la aventaron)

Guardia- Tus cosas

Taina- Jamas!!

Guardia- No me obligues a entrar a quitartelas

Taina- ¬¬ quiero verlo

El guardia entro y tomo la bolsa de Taina pero ella la jalo … empezaron a forcejear con ella hasta que se escucho que se rompio un poco.

Guardia- Que tonta eres ¿para que quieres una bolsa si no traes nada? … quedatela, te puede servir de almohada xD (cerro la jaula y despues junto con los Dai Lee, salio de la celda)

Mindy- ¿Qué paso?

Guardia- Una nueva presa que encontraron (señalo a los Dai Lee) ¿ya diste de comer a tus prisioneros?

Mindy- Ya … ¿ya puedo irme a comer?

Guardia- … ya, vete y recuerda, solo tienes una hora

Mindy- ¬¬ como digas

Dio media vuelta y se fue … despues los Dai Lee regresaron al palacio y el guardia regreso a la puerta, a cuidarla.

Taina- (golpeando los barrotes) 0 maldición!! Tengo que salir de aquí (se agacho y toco el suelo) malditos …

Una voz le hablo, se escuchaba hasta el fondo de la celda: "Olvidalo … es imposible…"

Taina volteo y trato de ver quien era pero la persona estaba en las sombreas, entonces dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente.

Taina- - Tara!! (se puso de pie y la abrazo)

Tara- o.o? … ¿Qué haces tu aqui?

Taina- Es una larga historia n.nU … te la contare despues, ahora debemos salir de aquí

Tara- No se puede … el suelo es de madera y no se puede alcanzar la pared, no separan los barrotes de metal

Taina- … pues ya veremos como solucionamos eso … pero debemos salir de aquí!!

Tara- ¿Y despues que?

Taina- Y despues regresaremos a Markovia

Tara- . nunca!!

Taina- (en su mente (-.- hay no … aquí vamos …)) … tenemos que regresar a Markovia!! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que ha de estar Ant por nosotras?

Tara- . no me importa … prefiero quedarme aquí antes que regresar a Markovia a que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero!!

Taina- Escuchame por primera vez ¿quieres?

Tara- No!!

Taina- Tara!! 0

Tara- No!! de seguro te mandaron a buscarme y veniste a la fuerza para que despues me obligaran a ser reina … y no quiero!!

Taina- No!! escucha!!

Tara- (la interrumpio) No!! 0 … lalalala

Empezo a hacer ruido para no dejar hablar a Taina.

Taina- (la tomo de los brazos y la sacudio) que no entiendes?! Esto no es solo sobre ti … es sobre Markovia y sobre todo el mundo!! … estamos en territorio enemigo y quien sabe que nos puedan hacer, debemos de regresar a casa para estar sanas y salvas

Tara- No-quiero-no-te-creo (repitio las mismas palabras una y otra vez)

Taina- 0 (sus manos brillaron) vamos a salir de aquí quieras o no y regresaremos a Markovia quieras o no, escuchaste!!

Se lo dijo en un tono muy serio … ya estaba muy enojada y frustrada: no sabia si Aang estaba vivo o muerto, tenia miedo que por su culpa atacarian de nuevo Markovia y pensaba que por culpa de Zuko la habian encerrado.

Taina- … u.u lo unico bueno de esto es que ya te encontre

Tara- ¬¬ lo sabia, te mandaron a buscarme

Taina- Si!! contenta? … pero no es como crees

Tara- ¬¬ si como no …

En ese instante entro un guardia, no el que cuidaba la puerta y llevo a Taina a la celda, sino otro.

Guardia- Guarden silencio niñas locas!! O sino hare que no les traigan su comida!! (cerro la puerta de la celda)

Taina- ¬¬ wow no voy a comer … como si tuviera mucha hambre

Tara- ¿A que te refieres?

Taina- u.u olvidalo … (se sento)

Tara- . ¿Qué no entendieron que no me buscaran? Estaba muy bien sola

Taina- ¬¬ tan bien, que estas en la carcel de la nacion de fuego

Tara- ¬¬ te recuerdo que tu tambien lo estas

Taina- ¬¬ … (penso en contestarle pero no lo hizo …) (en su mente) por la culpa de Zuko estoy aquí, de seguro el principito me mando a encerrar …

Tara- ¿Qué no me vas a contestar?

Volvio a entrar el mismo guardia con una charola de comida.

Guardia- Ya cállense y tomen (aventó la charola por debajo de la jaula) por estas de escandalosas tendran que dividirse la comida (salio de la celda)

Solo era un plato de arroz, un pan y agua. Taina seguia sentada pensando que hacer, a la vez estaba triste y enojada consigo misma.

Taina- (en su mente) … por un solo un segundo … un maldito segundo casi le vuelvo a creer y ahora estoy aquí!! …

Tara- ¿Quieres? (se habia sentado junto a ella, en sus brazos tenia el plato de arroz)

Taina- Come tu …

Tara- Como quieras … (empezo a comer)

Taina- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí encerrada?

Tara- No lo se n.nU ya perdi la cuenta … pero supongo que han sido varios dias

Taina- ¿Y realmente pensabas que no habia forma de huir y salir de aqui?

Tara- (dejo de comer) … al principio me encerraron en las carcel de Ba Sing Se … despues cuando la nacion de fuego la habia conquistado, a mi y a muchas personas mas nos mandaron para acá … trate de pelear pero no pude, me quede inconciente, cuando desperte estaba aquí … tengo el poder de controlar la tierra … no la madera ni el metal …

Taina- ¬¬ ¿por lo menos lo intentaste?

Tara- ¬¬ claro que lo intente … o que ¿crees que planeo estar encerrada aquí el resto de mi vida? … yo queria viajar por todo el mundo y entrenar sola, a mi ritmo …

Taina- Pues lamento decirte esto pero ya no podras

Tara- ¬¬

Taina- … no lo digo porque estes aquí encerrada … aunque salieras … ya no hay esperanza, la nacion de fuego conquisto Ba Sing Se, ahora van por las villas que quedan del Reino Tierra … (susurro) y no faltara poco para que vayan por Markovia …

Tara- (se quedo callada un momento) … dime que es una broma

Taina- … cuando te fuiste Ant tomo el poder pero yo no queria … junto con el consejo decidio que te fuera a buscar y regresara tres años despues con uan prueba de que estabas viva y me dabas permiso de gobernar la ciudad … sali de Markovia y empeze a buscarte y vi como estaba … la guerra era mucho mas … horrible saliendo del desierto … conoci al avatar y … (se quedo callada)

Tara- ¿Y que paso?

Taina- … u.u lo trataron de matar en Ba Sing Se … cuando me entere de eso fui a Ba Sing Se y fue ahí que me entere de que estabas en la carcel; regrese a Markovia y el Rey Tierra, gobernante de Ba Sing Se me dijo que paso con el avatar y sus amigos que siempre lo acompañan … me dijo que trataron de matar al avatar pero el quedo muy debil … despues volvi a salir de Markovia, esta vez buscándote a ti y al avatar … pero solo te encontre a ti

Tara- ¿Crees que el avatar esta … ?

Taina- Si … muerto … y en parte es mi culpa …

Tara- o.O ¿Tu culpa … porque?

Taina- … sino los hubiera dejado solos … y … 0 sino le hubiera tenido tanta confianza a … (se quedo callada un momento) … u.u pero ya es muy tarde, debemos salir de aquí y prevenir a Anthony … Markovia ahora es el unico lugar seguro del mundo …

Tara estaba impactada por todo lo que acababa de oir pero todavía seguia dudando de regresar a Markovia, no queria regresar y que la obligaran a algo que ella no queria …

Tara- ¿… y como salimos de aqui?

Taina volteo a ver a Tara y ambas sonrieron …

Taina- …pensaba que hoy pero sera mejor mañana …

Tara- ¿Por qué mañana y no ahorita?

Taina se puso a platicarle todo lo que habia vivido … desde que salio la primera vez de Markovia, cuando conocio al avatar y sus amigos, las aventuras que vivio con ellos, sobre el eclipse … todo exceptuando la parte de Zuko y que la segunda vez que salio de Markovia se fugo.

Cuando taina termino de contarle Tara le platico todas las aventuras que tuvo desde que salio de Markovia hasta que la capturaron; dio la noche y decidieron dormir.

Al dia siguiente, se oyo que alguien abria la puerta.

Mindy- Buenos dias Terra

Tara y Taina despertaron.

Tara- Buenos dias Mindy n.n

Taina- (la jalo) Terra!! dejas que el enemigo te llame Terra!?

Tara- ¬¬ todo el mundo me llama Terra … solo tu siempre me has llamado por mi nombre porque no te gusta mi alias

Taina- Ese no es el detalle!! … es 0

Tara- (la interrumpio) ella es Mindy, es una guardia de la carcel, de hecho a ella no le toca vigilar esta celda n.nU … pero como da de desayunar y comer a varias celdas de este piso, siempre viene a traerme algo.

Mindy- Ayer me dijeron que tenias una compañera … (se acerco a la jaula y resbalo la charola, eran tres tazas de té) tomen una cada una n.n (Tara y Taina tomaron su taza) … vaya, contigo (vio a Taina) eres la segunda prisionera mas joven que esta aquí

Taina- ¬¬U … gracias

Tara- xP la primera fui yo

Taina- … que orgullo …

Tara- ¬¬ ella es buena, no seas grosera … n.n es bueno saber que de toda una nacion, hay una sola persona buena … eso quiere decir que se cumplen las reglas del ying y el yang

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Por qué siempre recuerdas lo teórico de la tierra control y no lo practico?

Tara- n.nU

Mindy- Bueno, debo irme antes de que me descubran

Tara- Gracias Mindy n.n

Mindy- De nada … (se puso de pie) por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Taina no contesto, solo siguió tomando su taza de té.

Tara- n.nU se llama Taina

Mindy- Mucho gusto Taina n.n … ¿tu porque tu estas aqui?

Tara- Cierto!! no me dijiste como llegaste aquí

Taina- … (volteo a ver a Mindy con enojo) por la culpa de tu príncipe … (se puso de pie y siguió bebiendo su taza de te en una esquina de la jaula)

Tara- o.o? … n.nU (susurro) perdonala y gracias por el té

Mindy- Denada

Salio de la celda, dio unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo hasta que llego a otra celda.

Mindy- Buenos dias señor Iroh

Iroh- Buenos dias Mindy (se puso de pie, estaba acostado en el suelo)

Mindy- Le traje su taza té n.n (puso la charola en el suelo)

Iroh- (se agacho, deslizo su mano y la tomo … dio un sorbo) gracias Mindy, siempre eres gentil conmigo

Mindy- De nada … sabe, talvez hoy tenga el dia libre asi que si necesita algo mas solo digame

Iroh- Nada no te preocupes … (su tono de voz se torno serio) trata de irte temprano

Mindy- ¿Pero porque?

Iroh- … gracias por todo Mindy …

Mindy- (no entendio lo que le quizo decir) … de nada (dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir)

Iroh- Espera!!

Mindy- ¿Si?

Iroh- ¿De casualidad no sabes quien es la nueva prisionera?

Mindy- Oh si! es una chica, parece ser que es maestra tierra ya que la pusieron en la celda de los maestros tierra

Iroh- ¿No sabes como se llama?

Mindy- n.n se llama Taina

Iroh- o.o … ((en su mente) Taina!! … espero que sea la misma …) ¿Y como es … fisicamente?

Mindy- Pues … es pelirroja, ojos verdes; es muy joven, yo le calculo unos catorce o quince años

Iroh- ((en su mente) si es Taina…) Muchas gracias por la información Mindy

Mindy- De nada (salio de la celda)

Paso la mañana y llego la tarde.

Taina- (susurro) … se acerca la hora

Tara- ¿La hora de que … del?

Taina- Shhh!! No lo digas o te van a oir

(Entro un guardia)

Guardia- Hora de la comida

Entro, dejo dos charolas y se fue.

Tara- o.O que raro …

Taina- ¿Por qué?

Tara- Generalmente viene, deja la comida, dice algo grosero y se va … ademas, bueno no tengo un reloj o algo por el estilo, pero siento que sirvieron de comer mas temprano que lo normal

Taina- ¿Y tu porque crees…? Deben de estar previniendose para el eclipse … hazte para atrás

Tara- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Taina- Tratar de salir de aquí

Se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y estiro sus brazos.

Taina- (en su mente) espero que funcione …

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un ataque cuando escucharon una explosion.

Tara- ¿Qué hiciste?

Taina- Yo nada!!

Se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos, como si fuera una pelea … luego se oyeron pasos como si alguien corriera.

Tara- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Taina- No lo se … pero sera mejor esperar a que todo se calme haya afuera, sino vendran mas guardias y sera mas difícil.

Despues, unos ojos se asomaron por la ventanilla de la celda … eran unos ojos furiosos; ambas notaron eso y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás aunque era en vano, no habia a donde ir; despues alguien le dio varios puñetazos a la puerta y ésta se cayo.

Tara- 0 ah!! Auxilio …

El humo de que la puerta se habia caido desaparecio …

Taina- … señor Iroh!!

Iroh- Taina!! … que bueno que si eres tu

Tara- (estaba muy asustada) o.O ¿Lo conoces?

Taina- Claro!! … es un viejo amigo mio n.n

Iroh- Haganse a un lado

Taina tomo a Tara y se hicieron a un lado … Iroh hizo movimientos para hacer un relámpago … éste salio de sus dedos pero poco a poco se fue haciendo muy debil, apenas llego a la jaula la golpeo un poco y despues desaparecio.

Taina- Hay no!! … el eclipse acaba de empezar!!

Varios soldados llegaron y empezaron a atacar a Iroh.

Taina- Quedate aquí

Tara siguió en una esquina de la jaula, Taina se puso enfrente de la puerta de la jaula y dio un suspiro … se hizo para atrás, levanto sus brazos y estos empezaron a brillar … despues un rayo morado salio de sus manos.

Taina- Vamos metal … rompete!!

Extendio sus palmas y el rayo se hizo mas potente … la puerta exploto.

Taina- Quedate ahí un momento mas Tara!!

Taina salio de la jaula, ya el piso no era de madera, era de piedra … Iroh seguia peleando mano contra mano con los guardias.

Taina- Alejense!!

Tiro la pared de la celda, la dividio en varias rocas y se las lanzo a los guardias … estos quedaron atolondrados.

Iroh- Gracias

Taina- Denada … Tara vamonos!!

Tara- … si

Estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando, salieron corriendo por el pasillo y venian mas guardias.

Taina- Ustedes adelantense!!

Iroh- Pero …

Taina- Ahora!!

Hizo varios hoyos en el suelo y los soldados cayeron en el piso de abajo … siguieron corriendo y llegaron a las escaleras, venian mas guardias.

Tara- Son muchos!!

Taina- Tranquila

Con su puños pego el suelo y luego extendio sus manos, los escalones desaparecieron y la escalera se convirtió en una gran resbaladilla.

Iroh- Adelántense!!

Venian los soldados que habian atacado en la celdas (en la de Iroh, y en la de Tara y Taina)

Taina- pero!!

Iroh- Ahora, yo me encargo

Tara- Vamonos

A Taina le dolio pero se deslizo con Tara por la resbaladilla, ahora estaban en el cuarto piso.

Tara- Mas soldados!!

Venian los que habia tirado Taina y mas por las escaleras.

Taina- .

Dio un pisoton y los soldados del cuarto piso salieron volando, le volvio a hacer lo mismo a la escalera para que los soldados cayeran.

Tara- ¬¬ ¿Qué no puedes hacer otra cosa?

Taina- ¬¬ si destruyo el edificio para poder atacarlos, éste se caerá matando a los soldados y a los prisioneros … lo tengo!!

Dio un pisoton, levanto una roca y se subio a esta.

Taina- Vamonos …

Tara- …pero

Taina- Vamonos!! (extendio su brazo y Tara subio a la roca) sostente fuerte

Tara- Si (la tomo del estomago)

Empezaron a volar y venian mas soldados todavía … Taina hacia que se cayeran al piso de abajo o tomaba una piedra de la pared y se las lanzaba, llegaron a la planta baja (la entrada) ahí habia mas guardias.

Taina- Quedate atrás …

Tara- Si

Taina dio un golpe al piso y luego de su mano salio arena, se las lanzo a los guardias como si fuera un latigo y los amarro a todos, despues hizo brillar sus manos y la arena se convirtió en roca.

Taina- Vamonos!! (jalo a Tara)

Salieron corriendo de ahí y vio hacia el palacio, vio que a lo lejos se veia como humo, de hecho eran varias nubes de humo.

Tara- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Taina volteo a ver al palacio y luego hacia la carcel.

Taina- Escondete muy bien por alla (señalo detrás de la carcel, habia un bosque)

Tara- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Taina- Voy a ayudar al señor Iroh … escondete bien que no te vea nadie

Tara- … esta bien (fue corriendo hacia el bosque)

Taina regreso corriendo a la carcel y vio que Iroh venia bajando tranquilamente las escaleras

Taina- O.oU … esta bien?

Iroh- Si … me dejaste el camino libre

Taina- n.nU … bueno … quiere venir con nosotras?

Iroh- n.n si, porque no

En eso, los guardias con su fuego control se liberaron.

Iroh- Cuidado!!

La empujo, casi la quemaba una bola de fuego … los soldados los rodearon.

Taina- Demonios … ya se acabo el eclipse

Iroh- Vele el lado positivo …

Taina- o.O … (recordo que el era un maestro fuego)

Soldado- Fuego!!

Simultáneamente, todos los soldados lanzaron fuego hacia ellos, Taina dio alzo sus brazos rápidamente, Iroh y ella estaban ahora en una columna de tierra … volvieron a lanzar fuego hacia el techo.

Iroh- ¿Crees poder con la mitad?

Taina- Por supuesto

Iroh junto sus manos, cuando el fuego estaba delante de el, estiro sus brazos con sus manos juntas … partió el fuego en dos … despues separo sus manos y empezo a lanzar varias bolas de fuego … despues salto y siguió atacando.

Taina habia saltado y habia mandado a volar a los soldados, luego empezo a alzar sus brazos, una y otra ves, todos los soldados estaban pegados al techo por las columnas de tierra que Taina habia levantado… despues las bajo e hizo varios hoyos en el suelo, dejando a los soldados ahí.

Iroh- Listo (sacudiéndose las manos) … (vio que los soldados estaban en hoyos)

Taina- ¿Cree que deberia poner a esos soldados tambien en un hoyo?

Los soldados que Iroh habia atacado ya estaban inconcientes y algo quemados.

Iroh- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Taina- n.n jeje

Junto sus manos y simultáneamente se juntaron todos los soldados inconcientes, despues movio su brazo de arriba hacia abajo … ya estaban en un hoyo.

Taina- Vamonos

Salieron tranquilamente de la carcel y vieron el palacio … todavía tenia varias nubes de humo.

Taina- ¿Cree que sean … ?

Iroh- (la interrumpio) No lo se, lo mejor sera investigar dentro de un rato

Taina- Buena idea

Iroh- ¿Dónde esta tu prima?

Taina- o.O ¿Cómo supo que era mi prima?

Iroh- n.nU técnicamente son iguales

Taina- Ah, cierto n.nU … le dije que se escondiera en el bosque mientras iba a ayudarlo

Ambos empezaron a caminar y se adentraron en el bosque … Tara no habia ido al bosque, estaba escondida arriba de uno de los arboles que estaban en la subida para llegar a la carcel.

Tara- (en su mente) … ya llevo mucho rato aquí … sera mejor ir a ver si esta bien …

Bajo del arbol y a lo lejos vio a alguien corriendo, la vio … despues esa persona se limpio los ojos y ya no la vio, se escondio detrás del arbol.

Tara- fiuf … estuvo cerca

La persona corrio y llego a la carcel, vio todo el desastre que habia pasado, subio rapidamente las escaleras hasta que llego a la celda de Iroh, entro y vio que la jaula estaba destrozada.

Guardia- (estaba tirado) principe Zuko!!

Zuko- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi tio!?

Guardia- … hubiera visto!! Fue … fue increíble y aterrador

Zuko- ¿Dónde esta mi tio!? (lo levanto, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudio)

Guardia- Huyo!! Huyo de aquí!!

Zuko- ¿Qué …? ¿A dónde!!

Guardia- No lo se!! Huyo con unas niñas!!

Zuko- ¿Unas niñas…?

(…)

Taina- Tara!! ¡donde estas! … no pudo haber ido tan lejos …

Iroh- Talvez estaba cerca de la entrada o bajo hacia el pueblo

Taina- 0 pero le dije que se escondiera en el bosque … en el bosque!! ¬¬ … regresemos para checar

(…)

Tara bajo del arbol y con cautela subio para regresar a la carcel … vio salir de ella corriendo a la misma persona, a Zuko.

Zuko- (vio a Tara a lo lejos) ¿Taina? … (tropezo)

Tara- o.o Hay no!!

Corrio hacia el bosque, vio que Zuko se levantaba y a Tara le dio miedo, solo volteo y con su mano empujo la tierra para que el siguiera tirado.

Zuko- (levantandose y sacudiendose la ropa) … esa chica se parecia a Taina pero …

Vio el palacio y salio corriendo de ahí, iba de regreso al palacio pero vio tres globos con la insignia de la nacion de fuego, hizo señas con sus brazos para que aterrizaran pero no lo vieron, luego lanzo una bola de fuego y uno lo vio, aterrizo.

Soldado- ¿Qué pasa principe Zuko?

Zuko- (subiendose al globo) Necesito que me den este globo … fuera!!

Soldado- o.O … si señor

Los dos soldados bajaron del globo, y Zuko lo empezo a manejar … era la primera vez que viajaba en globo asi que no sabia como usarlo, asi que al principio volo bajo; regreso rumbo al palacio pero escucho un gemido, era Appa, Aang y los demas estaban huyendo, despues escucho un gran ruido, era una maquina voladora, supuso que era de la nacion de fuego asi que decidio todavía volar bajo pero cuando vio que ésta dio media vuelta decidio subir el globo y seguir con cautela a Appa.

(…)

Tara iba corriendo adentrandose por el bosque cuando vio a su prima y al señor, ellos venian de regreso.

Taina- 0 ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que te escondieras en el bosque … el bosque!! (señalo con sus brazos el suelo)

Tara- n.nU lo siento

Taina- ¬¬ porque venias corriendo?

Tara- Am porque … (decidio mentirle) porque me dio miedo quedarme donde estaba

Taina- ¿Dónde estabas? ¬¬

Tara- Todavía cerca de la entrada de la carcel xP

Taina- ¬¬U hay Tara … 0 que no puedes entender que!!

Iroh- n.nU tranquilizate Taina, ya esta a salvo

Taina- ¬¬ mas te vale que nadie te haya seguido

Tara- Nadie me siguió … (en su mente (espero …)) o … ¿ves a alguien cerca?

Taina- No

Tara- ¿Entonces?

Taina- .

Tara- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Taina- Tenemos que saber que paso en el palacio

Tara- ¿Crees que haya sido el avatar? Pero tu dijiste que talvez estaba muerto

Iroh- ¿Qué, el avatar muerto? … no lo esta

Taina- ¿Cómo sabe!? Usted lo vio sano y salvo despues de la batalla en Ba Sing Se

Iroh- No … pero Zuko me dijo

Taina- Oh … ¬¬ Zuko le dijo … no se ofenda señor Iroh pero si Zuko le dijo eso, no le crea

Iroh- n.nU

Tara- ¿Quién es Zuko? o.O

Taina- ¬¬ … una persona que espero nunca conozcas

Tara- ¿Por qué?

Taina- Porque yo lo digo … ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

Iroh- Lo mejor sera que bajemos la colina por el otro lado, despues ir al pueblo e interrogar a algun soldado

Taina- Buena idea

Empezaron a caminar y se adentraron al bosque, todo el camino Tara estuvo preguntando quien era Zuko pero Taina no le quizo contestar y le pidio a Iroh que no le dijera, cuando llegaron del otro lado de la colina empezaron a bajarla; ahí Taina tuvo el valor para preguntarle exactamente que paso en Ba Sing Se, le dijo que ella sabia lo que se rumoraba en Ba Sing Se y tambien la version del Rey Tierra pero si alguien podia confirmar unas cosas y quitarle todas las dudas, era el quien vivio esa pelea.

Iroh le conto desde que el y Zuko llegaron a Ba Sing Se, como todo un mes tuvieron una vida tranquila, como consiguió su nuevo empleo, como supieron que el avatar estaba ahí en Ba Sing Se y por ultimo el dia que Azula y sus amigas conquistaron Ba Sing Se.

Siguian platicando y la unica que no entendia a que tanto se referian era Tara.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la plaza, estaba a punto de esconderse el sol, ya casi habia poca gente en la calle.

Taina- ¿Cree que aquí encontremos algun soldado?

Iroh- Supongo que si …

Caminaron por toda la plaza pero nunca encontraron a ningun soldado, despues fueron al palacio con cautela.

Taina- (estaban lejos de la entrada pero levanto una roca para esconderse) Ahí hay dos … cree que estaria bien si los interceptamos?

Iroh- Si interceptamos a dos, se daran cuenta y mandaran por mas

Taina- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Iroh- (se quedo pensando un rato) … lo tengo … distraer a uno e interceptar a otro, despues salir de aquí lo mas rapido que podamos

Tara y Taina- n.nU

Taina- ¿No sera muy arriesgado?

Iroh- Creeme, he vivido mucho tiempo en ese palacio, si como funciona la vigilancia

Taina- n.nU esta bien … ¿pero quien los va a distraer? … cuando … (¬¬U) cuando me capturaron y me mandaron a la carcel, pase por aquí y varios soldados me vieron, si me ven me reconocerían

Iroh- n.nU a mi tambien me conocen muy bien

Taina volteo a ver a Tara.

Tara- o.O yo!? … estas loca o que?!

Taina- A ti no te conocen

Tara- 0 y que quieres que haga

Taina- Tengo una idea!!

Iroh y Tara se acercaron a Taina y ella les susurro el plan, ambos aceptaron.

Taina- Tara espera!! (se quito su bata y se la dio) si te ven con la ropa tan rota pensaron otra cosa

Tara- Buen punto (se la dio)

Tara empezo a caminar como si nada y se fue acercando a los guardias, tenia mucho miedo pero fue valiente.

Guardia 1- ¿Qué quieres niña? Esta prohibido estar por aquí

Tara- Mmm … es que estoy perdida

Guardia 2- Fuera de aquí!!

Tara- Oyeme!! Estoy perdida!! Si fueras un buen guardia preguntarias hacia donde me dirigo

Guardia 2- No nos interesa!! Fuera de aquí!!

Guardia 1- Solo esta perdida (se acerco a Tara) … ¿por donde vives?

Tara- Mire (empezo a caminar y el guardia la siguio)

Guardia 2- -.- hay no puede ser …

Iroh- Ahora!! (seguian escondidos)

Taina salio y capturo entre rocas al guardia que se quedo en la puerta, cuando Tara escucho salio corriendo, Taina hizo movimientos con sus brazos e hizo que el otro guardia se cayera en un gran hoyo, no se veia el fondo de éste.

Tara- n.nU no crees que te excediste? El hoyo esta muy profundo

Taina- Mejor, asi no se escuchara cuando grite

Iroh salio detrás de la roca y se acerco al guardia capturado.

Iroh- ¿Qué paso hoy en la tarde?

Guardia- o.o General Iroh!! Pense que estaba en la carcel

Iroh- Pensaste mal (hizo que de su mano saliera una llama) ahora (Taina y Tara se pararon detrás de el) dinos que fue lo que paso en la tarde

Taina- Lo que paso a la hora del eclipse para ser mas exactos

Guardia- Eso es información confidencial

Taina- ¿Seguro? (hizo que sus tobillos se hundieran en el suelo, seguia atrapado en rocas)

Guardia- … un gran ejercito liderado por el avatar ataco el palacio …

Taina- … entonces … - esta vivo!!

Iroh- ¿Qué paso?

Guardia- La mayoria del ejercito fue capturado y llevado a la carcel

Taina- (extendio su mano, dandole a entender que lo hundiria mas) ¿Qué paso con el avatar Aang?

Guardia- El y varios niños huyeron en un bisonte volador!!

Iroh- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano y mis sobrinos?

Guardia- El señor de fuego Ozai y la princesa Azula estan en el palacio … no se ha visto al principe Zuko desde el eclipse …

Taina- Para mi esa información basta

Iroh- Gracias por la información

Los tres dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr … corrieron hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del palacio.

Taina- Esta vivo!! Aang esta vivo!!

Tara- … te estas poniendo muy feliz prima

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Qué insinuas?

Tara- … nada, bueno, ahora que hacemos?

Taina- Primero, te llevare a Markovia para que estes sana y salva, despues ire a buscar a Aang y a los demas

Tara- 0 yo no quiero ir a Markovia!!

Taina- pero

Tara- (interrumpiensdola) no me importa lo que me digas o lo que me hayas dicho, no quiero!!

Taina- ¬¬ no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo, es muy peligroso

Tara- Es eso o dejarme seguir mi viaje por el mundo

Taina- -.-U …

Iroh- Chicas!! No griten o nos van a encontrar!! … lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de esta isla

Taina- Cierto … es muy peligroso

Tara- ¿Y a donde iremos? … o ya se! Dejame adivinar … a Markovia?

Taina- ¬¬ ganas no me faltan de llevarte …

Iroh- Tranquilizate Taina … ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya tu prima?

Tara- Llameme Terra, señor Iroh

Taina- Cierto, que tonta! n.nU olvide presentarlos … prima, el es el señor Iroh, ex … am supongo que ex general de la nacion de fuego pero ahora es bueno

Tara- ¬¬ si ya lo habia notado

Taina- ¬¬ … señor Iroh, ella es mi prima Tara, le gusta que le llamen Terra, como le decia (se quedo callada un momento) … como le decia mi tio … a ella es a quien estaba buscando

Iroh- n.n mucho gusto Tara … ¿puedo llamarte Terra?

Tara- Todos me llaman Terra … exceptuando mi prima

Iroh- n.n … bien, ahora contestame Taina ¿Por qué no quieres que Terra te acompañe?

Taina- Usted bien sabe que estar con el avatar es peligroso, la nacion de fuego lo debe de estar buscando … y supongo que va a planear otro ataque al palacio, yo lo quiero ayudar … por eso es peligroso que venga, ademas no sabe utilzar sus poderes

Tara- 0

Iroh- Puede aprender … que mejor que tu para que seas su maestra

Taina- ¬¬ ya lo intente pero no puedo, es muy necia y nunca me hace caso

Tara- Y nunca te lo hare

Iroh- n.nU … bien, asi que ¿Te preocupe que Terra este en peligro si te acompaña?

Taina- Si

Iroh- ¿Y no hay alguien que se preocupe por ti, ademas de Terra?

Tara- Si, mi primo Anthony, es su hermano mayor por dos años

Iroh- ¿Qué crees que te diria tu hermano si le dices que tu y Tara van a ayudar al avatar?

Taina- (susurro) … no nos dejaria ir

Tara- Ja, lo sabia!! Ademas, cuando estabamos en la carcel, solo me dijiste que viste a Ant y que el Rey Tierra te conto lo que paso en Ba Sing Se … pero nunca me comentaste que te dijo o como estaba el

Taina- ¬¬ … u.u … cuando llegue a Markovia y le dije lo que queria hacer me dijo que no me iba a dejar … tuve que fugarme de Markovia la segunda vez … despues paso lo que te dije, que conoci a una mujer que me ayudo y me dio varias cosas y bueno … lo demas ya lo sabes

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Iroh- Deja hacer a tu prima hacer lo que quiere … no la puedes obligar a hacer lo que tu quieres … ¿o te gustaria que tu hermano te obligara a algo y no ayudar a Aang?

Taina- No!!

Iroh- n.n entonces …

Taina- u.u … bien … señor Iroh ¿usted que quiere hacer?

Iroh- Quiero tambien encontrar al avatar, sabe dominar el agua, la tierra, el aire e incluso el estado avatar … solo le falta controlar el fuego y yo quiero enseñarle

Taina- … tu que quieres hacer Tara?

Tara- Bueno … yo quiero seguir mi viaje por el mundo pero … con eso de que hay soldados de la nacion de fuego plagrados por todo el mundo, creo que regresaria a la carcel y … ¬¬ ni loca regreso a Markovia asi que … creo que viajare contigo, ¬¬ quieras o no y … si es necesario retomar mi entrenamiento … u.u lo hare

Iroh- Bien, tenemos un mismo destino …

Taina- … segura que no quieres cambiar de opinión?

Tara- NO!

Taina- … bien, como quieras … (susurro) ¬¬ lo peor de todo es que ahora eres mi responsabilidad …

Tara- Te oi!! Y se cuidarme sola

Taina- Si!! por eso te encerraron en la carcel

Tara- A ti tambien, te lo recuerdo!!

Taina- Pero mi caso fue diferente!!

Iroh- Chicas basta!! … n.nU tienen que empezar a llevarse bien

Tara- (susurro) ¬¬ teniendola a ella como prima mandona, lo dudo mucho

Taina se quizo lanzar encima de Tara pero Iroh la detuvo.

Iroh- Sera mejor irnos n.nU

Taina- Bien … (con sus brazos hizo un circulo en el aire, despues los levanto y simultáneamente se alzo una roca donde los tres estaban parados) creo que lo mejor sera ir al otro extremo de la isla, cuando llegue del Reino Tierra vi que no habia nadie, podemos pasar a una villa que esta antes de llegar ahí por algo de comida, ropa y para que reparen mi bolsa

Iroh- Me parece buena idea … ¿tu que opinas Tara?

Tara- Mmm … esta bien n.n

Taina levanto los brazos … ella, su prima y el señor Iroh salieron volando de ahí encima de la roca que Taina manejaba.

* * *

_NOTA:_

_En el capitulo 10 y 11, cuando Iroh esta en la carcel, hay una guardia que lo trata bien … la chica con el uniforme raro que a la hora de comer le lleva té y despues le dice que esa tarde no trabajara; bueno, ella es Mindy (en este capitulo) n.nU no recordaba su verdadero nombre, por eso le puse asi_

* * *


	7. Cap 6: El Templo Aire del Oeste

_

* * *

_

NOTA:

_Para entender este capitulo, tendran que haber visto los episodios: 10, 11, 12 y 13 de Avatar._

_El episodio 12 de la tercera temporada de Avatar y este capitulo tienen el mismo nombre, pero no por eso este capitulo del fic va a hacer la versión __(mi version xP) de ese episodio …_

_Recuerden que los separadores (…) (en el fic, no en el previamente) es para … obviamente separar pero lo que esta antes y despues de éstos, pasa al mismo tiempo solo que en diferentes lugares._

_Previamente…_

* * *

Taina- Me das asco Zuko!! … me das asco y me da asco saber que alguna vez te tuve confianza (dio media vuelta) yo no se como puedes dormir todas las noches sabiendo lo que has hecho …

**(…)**

Taina- - Tara!! (se puso de pie y la abrazo)

Tara- o.o? … ¿Qué haces tu aqui?

Taina- Es una larga historia n.nU … te la contare despues, ahora debemos salir de aquí

(…)

Taina- … señor Iroh!!

Iroh- Taina!! … que bueno que si eres tu

**(…) **

Zuko- Hola … Zuko aquí; creo que es tiempo de que me una a su grupo y enseñarle al avatar fuego control (…) yo se ke mi destino es ayudarte a restaurar al mundo

Aang- … supongo que tu debes ser mi maestro para controlar el fuego control …

**(…)**

Iroh- Deja hacer a tu prima hacer lo que quiere … no la puedes obligar a hacer lo que tu quieres …

Taina- u.u … bien … señor Iroh ¿usted que quiere hacer?

Iroh- Quiero tambien encontrar al avatar, sabe dominar el agua, la tierra, el aire e incluso el estado avatar … solo le falta controlar el fuego y yo quiero enseñarle

Taina- … tu que quieres hacer Tara?

Tara- Bueno … creo que viajare contigo … ¬¬ quieras o no

Taina- u.u …

Taina levanto los brazos … ella, su prima y el señor Iroh salieron volando de ahí encima de la roca que Taina manejaba.

* * *

_**El Templo **__**Aire del Oeste**_

Tara: 0 estoy harta de esta isla!! … cuando vamos a ir con el famoso avatar?!

Taina- Shhh!! Cállate que te pueden oír ¬¬

Iroh, Tara y Taina llevaban cuatro dias en un pueblo de la isla de la nacion de fuego, éste se encontraba en medio de un lago … habian estado trabajo desde que llegaron, necesitaban ropa nueva, comida y … un mapa.

(Los tres estaban en una tienda trabajando)

Taina- (acercandose a Tara) (susurrando) ¬¬ se supone que todo el mundo sabe que el avatar esta muerto

Iroh- Ademas no creo que mi hermano haya dicho a los cuatro vientos que fue atacado por el y sus amigos

Taina- Exacto!! asi que shhh …

Siguieron trabajando, cada quien en tres tareas diferentes, dio la tarde, les pagaron y salieron de ahí.

Tara- Genial!! Tenemos mas dinero … ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Taina- Veamos, tenemos comida (toco su bolsa que Ursa le habia regalado), ropa, cada quien aunque sea una muda de ropa y dinero n.nU creo qua podemos irnos

Tara- Mmm (volteo a ver su ropa) ¬¬ No es justo, ya arreglaste tu bolsa y ademas … ¿Por qué tu tienes el vestido color arena y yo uno rojo? … 0 odio usar un vestido que no sea de mi …

Taina- (le tapo la boca con la mano) ¬¬ que discreta eres primita, ya se que no te gusta usar un vestido de otra nacion pero no es mi culpa … a mi me lo regalaron antes de venir aquí … xP (quito su mano)

Tara- ¬¬ pues no es justo

Iroh- El color de tu vestimenta no importa siempre y cuando le sigas siendo fiel a tu nacion o ciudad … cuando estuve de refugiado en Ba Sing Se, usaba ropas del Reino Tierra pero me seguia sintiendo orgulloso de mi nacion

Taina- ¿Ves? … ya ni modo, te prometo que si vemos un vestido que te guste y que no sea rojo, si alcanza el dinero, lo compramos

Tara- ¬¬ si va a alcanzar

Taina- Tenemos que buscar a … (se acerco a ella y susurro) al avatar y necesitaremos provisiones para el camino

Tara- ¿Y cuando lo vamos a ir a buscar? Desde que llegamos aquí solo dices que iremos y nada!!

Taina- u.u … señor Iroh, usted cree que ya podemos ir con … con Aang n.nU o necesitamos mas provisiones?

Iroh- Creo que con eso sera necesario

Tara- Genial!!

Taina- No tan rapido, necesitaremos un mapa

Iroh- Creeme, no lo necesitamos … como general recorri el mundo mas tres años que acompañe a Zuko a buscar al avatar …

Taina- ¬¬ cierto … bueno, entonces vamonos

Tara- Ehhh!! Adios trabajo

Taina- ¬¬ …

Caminaron a la orilla y pidieron un bote para llegar del otro lado del lago, luego caminaron un poco y se detuvieron.

Taina- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos, por donde empezamos a buscarlos?

Iroh- Mmm … veamos, según el guardia salieron volando en el bisonte volador del avatar … asi que, supongo que han de estar en un templo del aire, es un lugar seguro, nadie vive ahí por lo tanto, no hay tropas de la nacion de fuego

Taina- Puede ser … u.u todo el Reino Tierra esta infestado de soldados y n.nU no creo que vayan a Markovia, no saben donde queda … pero … . yo no se donde quedan los templos de aire T.T

Iroh- Yo si n.n, fueron los primeros lugares que viste con Zuko …

Taina- ¬¬ … ¿y cual es el mas cercano?

Iroh- El del este, de hecho viniendo del polo norte, esta entrando a la nacion de fuego.

Taina- ¿Osea que es como regresar al Reino Tierra?

Iroh- Masomenos

Taina levanto una roca, Iroh y Tara subieron.

Taina- n.nU vaya diciéndome por donde ir porfavor

Iroh- Si

Ya estando los tres en la roca, Taina la empezo a controlar y se fueron volando; Iroh le fue diciendo por donde ir, dentro de una hora habian llegado.

Tara- ¿Es aqui? Pero si no hay nada

Taina- Cierto … solo hay una gran grieta y montañas

Los tres estaban al borde de una grieta y del otro lado, seguia una montaña, como si nada.

Iroh- Seguras … (empezo a caminar, se acerco con mucho cuidado a la grieta)

Taina y Tara corrieron tras el, pensaron que se iba a caer.

Tara- Wow … mira!!

Del otro lado, habia edificios como si los hubieran construido al revés.

Taina tomo otra roca, los tres subieron y bajaron al templo, empezaron a caminar.

Tara- Wow … a mi me habian enseñado que los templos aire estaban en la cima de montañas

Taina- Cierto … que hara el templo debajo de una montaña y … n.nU de cabeza?

Tara- Es enorme!! … ¿creen que esten aqui?

Iroh- Creo que lo mejor sera separarnos

Taina- o.O no!!

Tara- ¿Por qué no?

Taina- Puede ser peligroso …

Iroh- Tranquila n.nU no ha de haber nadie … bueno exceptuando talvez el avatar y sus amigos

Tara- Ademas asi podemos cubrir todo el templo, si los tres lo exploramos, nos tardaremos una eternidad

Taina- u.u … esta bien … pero, si desafortunadamente no llegan a estar ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Iroh- Aquí mismo dentro de un par de horas

Tara- Me parece bien n.n

Taina- ¬¬ mejor ven conmigo Tara

Tara- ¬¬ que, crees que me voy a perder?

Taina- No, pero …

Tara- (la interrumpio) aquí no hay soldados de la nacion de fuego, asi que sabre cuidarme

Taina- 0 … esta bien!! … ¬¬ ademas ya es hora de que te sepas cuidar sola … (dio media vuelta) los veo en un par de horas aquí mismo (empezo a caminar)

Tara- 0 … (sus manos empezaron a brillar de amarillo)

Iroh- n.nU tranquilizate, si se preocupa tanto por ti es porque te quiere

Tara- ¬¬ eso no es cierto, lo hace por molestar y porque se cree superior

Iroh- n.nU

Tara- n.n lo veo aquí en un par de horas

Iroh- Si

Se separaron y empezaron a caminar; despues de un rato Iroh ya estaba muy adentrado en el templo, cuando de la nada escucho unos pasos … primero se escondio, siguió escuchando los pasos y despues escucho murmullos … decidio seguirlos cuando encontro a tres niños, ellos y Iroh se quedaron impactados.

Haru- (poniendose delante y en posición de ataque) ¿Quién es usted?

Iroh- n.nU tranquilos, solo estoy buscando a alguien

Haru, Teo y el Duque lo vieron con detenimiento, como traia ropa roja (osea de la nacion de fuego) le tuvieron mucha desconfianza.

Haru- Teo, Duque; salgan de aquí!!

Teo- Pero …

Haru- Ya!!

Teo jalo la palanca de su silla de ruedas y se fue, el Duque lo siguió.

Haru- Yo no se como pudieron encontrarnos …

Iroh- Espera!! No soy un enemigo!!

Haru no le hizo caso, hizo un ataque de tierra control tirando unas rocas impidiendo el paso para que los siguiera.

Mientras tanto, Tara seguia caminando.

Tara- no se cuanto ha pasado y cuanto he caminado y no veo nada, solo cuartos vacíos y destrozados … (de la nada sintio un olor) … aaa que rico … huele a … ¿arroz frito? … me debo de estar volviendo loca o talvez tengo hambre … ademas si fuera mi prima … no creo, no traemos arroz

Decidio seguir el olor …

Toph- (estaba con Katara y Sokka) tenemos compañía!!

Sokka- ¿Qué!? no puede ser, son muchos?

Toph- No, es solo uno

Katara- ¬¬ de seguro otra vez es el hombre combustión

Toph- No, no es el

Sokka- ¿Estas segura? … que tal si todavía no te recuperas bien de tus pies

Toph- ¬¬ (levanto una roca y ésta le pego en la pierna a Sokka)

Sokka- Ouch!!

Toph- Tu que si puedes ver … ve mis pies!! ya estan curados

Katara- Sera mejor escondernos

Dejaron sus cosas ahí se escondieron detrás de la fuente … despues de unos minutos llego Tara.

Tara- - que rico!! (vio el arroz que Katara estaba preparando en una de las ollas de la tribu agua) (se acerco rapidamente a el)

Sokka- Oye tu!! (saliendo detrás de la fuente) ese arroz es nuestro!!

Tara- o.O?

Toph- Cuidado!! Puede ser peligrosa (tambien salio detrás de la fuente, se puso delante de Sokka y la capturo entre rocas)

Tara- 0 esperen!! Yo pense que aquí no habia nadie

Katara salio detrás de la fuente y despues la vio detenidamente.

Sokka- Si claro como no … (se acerco a Tara) ¿desde cuando hay mujeres en el ejercito de la nacion de fuego?

Tara- o.O ¿Qué? …no soy del ejercito y no soy de la nacion de fuego!!

Sokka- Si claro, por eso traes un vestido y zapatos rojos

Katara- … ¿Taina? … ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

Tara- ¿Entonces conocen a mi prima?

Toph- Oh!! no me digas que eres la famosa prima de la princesita

Tara- n.nU si estas hablando de mi prima, creo que si

Katara- Liberela Toph

Sokka- Espera … ¿Cómo sabemos que eres prima de Taina? Hace mucho que no la vemos, de hecho fue a buscarte … ¬¬ claro si eres la prima de Taina

Tara- n.nU … mi prima es unos cuantos centímetros mas alta que yo, sus ojos son verdes y es pelirroja … es maestra tierra y si … ¬¬ admito que a veces es molesta … muy molesta

Toph- Mmm te cae mal? … eso es bueno (la libero)

Katara- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tara- Me llamo Tara, pero si quieren pueden llamarme Terra

Katara- Hola Terra n.n, yo soy Katara, el es mi hermano Sokka y ella es Toph

Tara- Mucho gusto … supongo que ustedes son los amigos del avatar, verdad?

Katara- si, ¿Cómo sabes?

Sokka- ¬¬ ¿y como llegaste aqui?

Tara- Es una larga historia n.nU, pero en pocas palabras, mi prima, un señor llamado Iroh y yo los estabamos buscando

Sokka- o.o Iroh esta con ustedes?!

Katara- (susurro) ¬¬ porque no llegaron dias antes …

Tara- Es una larga historia n.nU … oh! o.o los encontre!! Debo decirle a mi prima y al señor Iroh

Katara- ¿Ellos donde estan?

Tara- Nos separamos para buscarlos

Toph- Asi que la princesita viene contigo eh … (se agacho y puso su mano en el suelo)

Tara- Am n.nU ¿Qué haces? (… Toph no respondio, siguo agachada)

Katara- n.nU ella es ciega pero desde pequeña es maestra tierra, con esa habilidad puede ver lo que sea, puede sentir las vibraciones de cualquier cosa

Tara- - wow … osea que puedes encontrar a mi prima y a Iroh desde aquí?

Toph- Sip

En eso llegaron Teo, Haru y el Duque corriendo.

Haru- Tenemos compañía

Teo- Y una muy mala

Sokka- ¿Qué paso?

Haru- Encontramos a un hombre de la nacion de fuego

Tara- ¿Cómo era?

Duque- Era un hombre viejo … muy viejo … con una gran barba gris en pico

Tara- Era el señor Iroh!! ¿Dónde lo vieron?

Haru- ¿Lo conocen?

Teo- ¿y quien es ella?

Katara- Es una vieja amiga n.nU y viene con otros dos viejos amigos

Tara- Am … ¿podrian llevarme en donde lo vieron?

Teo- Claro

Haru- ¿Katara, vienes?

Katara- n.nU estoy preparando la comida …

Sokka- Yo diria cena…

Katara- ¬¬ …

Toph- Yo voy con ustedes, asi lo encontraremos mas rapido

Duque- Esta bien vamos … con las rocas que Haru tiro para que no nos siguiera debe de estar lejos

Haru- n.nU

Haru, Teo, Toph, Tara y el Duque fueron a buscarlo.

Katara- Sokka ¿porque no fuiste?

Sokka- Tengo hambre y quiero ser el primero en comer

Katara- ¬¬ no te dare de comer hasta que regresen todos

Sokka- T.T …

Mientras tanto, Taina con su tierra control se habia movido mas rapido por el templo pero no encontraba a nadie, estaba a punto de regresar cuando a lo lejos vio una gran llama.

Taina- Hay no!! (corrio rapidamente y con cautela a la vez)

Zuko- 0 cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?!, concentrate y recuerda … todo se basa en la respiración

Aang- n.nU lo siento pero es muy difícil crear una llama

Zuko- Mmm … quieres intentar esquivarla?

Aang- ¿Y que pasa si ocurre lo de hace rato, que uso cualquier otro elemento para esquivarla?

Zuko- ¬¬ pues trata de no pensar en eso y ya

Aang- Esta bien … n.nU pero con cuidado

Zuko- Esta bien … recuerda respirar profundo

Aang- De acuerdo Sifu Fueguito …

Zuko- 0 que no me llames asi!!

Aang- xP lo siento

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, una mediana distancia entre uno y otro, Zuko respiro profundamente y le lanzo una gran bola de fuego pero en medio del camino una gran pared de roca se interpuso.

Zuko- 0 Aang!!

Aang- Yo no fui o.O

La pared bajo y en medio de ellos aparecio Taina.

Taina- Maldito!!

Estiro sus brazos, movio el suelo y Zuko salio volando.

Aang- No Taina, espera!!

Taina levanto una gran columna de roca y vio que Zuko se levantaba, lo habia tomado de sorpresa …

Taina- (empezaron a brillar sus ojos) esta ves te puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera, ya no estamos en tu palacio!!

Levanto los brazos y a la vez del suelo se elevaron varias rocas, despues se las lanzo.

Zuko- No espera!! (se cubrio con sus brazos)

Taina lanzo las rocas, pero antes de llegaran a Zuko estas se detuvieron y cayeron al suelo, Aang las detuvo.

Taina- Aang que haces!! Quitate!!

Aang- Espera!! Zuko ahora esta de nuestro lado

Taina- que?! o.o … eres un maldito!!

Hizo que donde estaba Zuko parado se levantara otra columna de roca, simultáneamente ella bajo … cuando ella estaba abajo y el arriba volvio a lanzar rocas

Aang- No espera!! (las volvio a detener, ahora se quedaron suspendidas en el aire) aunque no lo creas, Zuko ahora esta de nuestro lado; creeme, a nosotros tambien nos sorprendio al principio pero (volteo a verlo e hizo que bajara lentamente la columna donde Zuko estaba parado) ahora quiere ayudarnos y es mi maestro para controlar el fuego

Taina- ¬¬ si claro como no … (recordo cuando interrogaron al guardia del palacio de la nacion de fuego, que habia dicho que no habian visto al principe) vino a seguirte y a matarte, su padre lo envio!!

Zuko- o.o que!! no es cierto!! yo huí de mi casa para ayudarlo

Taina- Lo mismo dijo el guardia pero todo debe de ser un plan 0

Aang volteo a ver a Zuko.

Zuko- Lo juro!! He cambiado y … y lo he demostrado!!

Aang- … Zuko tiene razon

Taina- ¬¬ … (uso su tierra control para que Aang estuviera enfrente de ella) (susurro) perdoname por lo que te voy a decir pero … seras el avatar y todo lo que quieras pero … no creo que confies tan rapido en el …

Aang- n.nU

Taina- (dio un pisoton y creo una pared entre ellos dos y Zuko, para dejar de verlo) pero … (lo vio y lo abrazo) estas vivo!! Estas vivo estas vivo!! Se rumoraba de que estabas muerto … (lo solto) de que Zuko te habia matado ¬¬ …

Aang- Bueno, no fue Zuko n.nU fue su hermana y es una larga historia … pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Taina- o.o Cierto!! debes conocer a alguien y ver a alguien que n.nU supongo ya conoces (lo tomo del brazo)

Aang- Espera que haces!!

Taina- Ven!!

Levanto una roca donde estaban ambos parados y se fueron volando dejando a Zuko ahí solo.

Zuko- ¬¬ … u.u … tendre que caminar …

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del templo; ya Toph y los demas habian encontrado a Iroh asi que regresaron con Katara y Sokka, se presentaron y empezaron a platicar un rato.

Katara- (en su mente) ¿Dónde estara Aang?

Teo- Miren!!

Duque- Una roca que se mueve sola o.O

Aang- Taina espera!! Ahí estan los demas

Taina bajo la roca y vio que ahí estaban Tara, Iroh, Katara, Sokka y demas.

Taina- Los encontraron

Tara- LOS encontré

Taina- ¬¬ …

Katara- Taina!! (ambas se acercaron y se abrazaron) cuanto tiempo sin verte

Taina- Lo mismo digo … n.n que bueno encontrarlos sanos y salvos

Toph- ¬¬ vaya, parece que aquí olvidan que la princesita nos dejo botados a punto de llegar a Ba Sing Se

Taina- ¬¬ hola Toph …

Aang- n.nU basta

Haru- ¿Ella es tu prima?

Tara- Si n.n

Duque- o.O parecen hermanas, casi son idénticas

Tara- ¬¬ pero no lo somos

Taina- ¬¬ …

Sokka- Mmm … ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿Por qué no comemos?

Aang- Buena idea!! (se sento) tengo hambre

Katara- Bien n.n

Empezaron a comer, se siguieron presentado y diciendo como todos habian conocido a Aang, Sokka, Katara y Toph.

Cuando terminaron de comer, era hora de darle de comer a Appa y a Momo

Taina- Oh vaya n.n que bueno que a Appa … por cierto ¿Dónde esta? No comio con nosotros

Aang- Jeje (dejandole su plato de comida a Momo) Appa come por separado (saco de su bolsillo su silbato y lo soplo)

Taina- Ese silbato no sirve

Aang- Ya veras que si

Se escucho como un rugido y Appa llego volando.

Taina- 0 ah!! el monstruo de Gaoling!!

Aang- No n.nU el es Appa y no es un monstruo, es mi bisonte volador (Appa se paro a un lado de Aang y empezo a comer)

Taina- ahora que recuerdo n.nU me dijiste que buscabas a un animal asi de grande y de hecho lo vio en Gaoling, de las primeras veces que buscaba a Tara …

Tara- Wow!! Que bonito!! (se acerco a Appa y lo acaricio) ¿Es tuyo avatar Aang?

Aang- Si

Tara- Esta muy bonito n.n … ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Aang- Pues … casi mi misma edad

Tara- ¿Cuánto … doce años?

Aang- n.nU ciento doce años para ser exactos

Tara- o.o que!!

Aang- n.nU

Taina- Larga historia … n.nU no te la conte, lo siento

Tara- x3 quiero oirla

Aang- n.nU esta bien

Aang y Tara se sentaron junto a Appa y el le empezo a contar como el y Appa se fugaron del templo aire del sur; Taina decidio ir con Katara, Toph y Sokka platicaban con Iroh mientras ella recogia las cosas y el Duque, Haru y Teo habian ido de nuevo a explorar mas el templo.

Katara- ¿Y que has hecho? ¿Cómo encontraste a tu prima y a Iroh? … (recordo a Zuko) (susurro) cierto, no lo esperamos para comer jaja

Taina- ¿Te refieres a …Zuko?

Katara- Si … espera, ¿tu como lo conoces?

Taina- u.u … preferiría no hablar de eso … ¬¬ y no vayas a pensar que es amigo o conocido mio eh … me cae mal, lo odio!! Se que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, por eso me sorprende que este con ustedes

Katara- ¿Pero por qué no quieres hablar sobre el?

Taina- Porque no … (cambiandole el tema) y ustedes que han hecho, como llegaron hasta aquí?

Katara- (se puso algo triste) (le hizo una seña con la mano para alejarse de Sokka, Iroh y Toph) … tuvimos mucha suerte, nuestros padres tuvieron que quedarse como prisioneros de la nacion de fuego para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar

Taina- ¿Por qué no escaparon en A … Appa? ¿Se llama Appa verdad n.nU (señalándolo)?

Katara- Aunque eramos un pequeño ejercito, eramos mucho para Appa, no podia soportar el peso de todos

Taina- u.u ya veo …

Siguieron platicando hasta que dio la noche; Haru, Teo y el Duque regresaron para dormir; les asignaron a los nuevos tres integrantes sus nuevos cuartos o mas bien les dijeron donde iban a ser sus cuartos.

(…)

Katara- Ustedes dormiran con nosotras … cuando llegamos aquí decidimos separarnos en dos habitaciones: una de mujeres y una de hombres

Toph- A no!! ya es suficiente compartir la habitación con una persona para que ahora sean tres

Taina, Katara y Tara- ¬¬

Taina- (susurro) sino te gusta, vete a otro cuarto …

Toph- Porque no te vas tu!! Estabamos muy bien cuando llegaste tu a quitar espacio

Taina- ¡Que!

Katara- Chicas basta!! … Toph, tenemos que estar lo mas juntos posible por si algo malo llega a pasar

Toph- Uno, no puede pasar nada malo porque el templo estaba abandonado; y dos si fuera eso ¿Por qué Zuko no duerme con los demas chicos y tiene su cuarto por separado?

Katara- ¬¬ porque el puede hacer algo malo

Taina- ¬¬ cierto, te apoyo Katara

Tara- ¿Quién es Zuko?

Taina- … alguien a quien no debes de conocer y tratar en tu vida …

Toph- ¬¬ eres una exagerada, ya cambio

Katara- Tu prima tiene razon, es alguien peligroso … tratalo … pero con mucho cuidado

Tara- ¿Pero porque?

Taina- Es el hijo del señor de fuego … ¿asi o quieres mas datos?

Tara- ¬¬ Iroh es hermano del señor del fuego y es bueno; su hijo tambien puede ser bueno

Katara- Yo diria buen actor

Tara- ¬¬ si su hermano cambio, porque el no?

Toph- ¿Ven? Ni siquiera lo conoce y sabe que puede ser bueno … deberias de ser un poco mas como Terra, Taina

Taina- ¬¬ … solo no te acerques a Zuko, si? (dirigiendose a Tara) … ya ha hecho suficiente daño y no quiero que te lo haga a ti …

Toph- Son unas exageradas …

Tara- Cierto, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho de malo?

Taina- 0 solo no te acerques a el y ya!! Te lo prohibio!! (dejo su bolsa en el cuarto y salio de ahi)

Toph- Katara, tu te llevas con ella … ¿Qué le hizo Zuko?

Katara- No lo se … ¬¬ pero refiriendonos a Zuko, debio de haber sido algo malo

(…)

(Al mismo tiempo, con los hombres)

Aang- Bien señor Iroh, usted dormira aquí, si no le molesta

Sokka- ¿Por qué no mejor que duerma con nosotros y a Zuko lo seguimos vigilando?

Iroh- ¿Zuko esta con ustedes!?

Aang- Cierto, lo olvide!! Lo dejamos solo en el templo

Sokka- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

Aang- n.nU con la emocion de que vino Iroh y Taina, lo olvide por completo

Iroh- ¿Por qué aceptaron a Zuko despues de lo que les hizo?

Sokka- Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo -.-

Aang- Cuando llegamos aquí, parece ser que Zuko nos siguió y dijo que se queria unir a nosotros

Sokka- Al principio no le creimos, de hecho todavía no le creemos mucho n.nU Aang es el unico que ya le tiene confianza

Aang- n.nU si

Iroh- ¿Pero que les dijo para convencerlos? … siendo Zuko, se pueden esperar muchas cosas …

Sokka- Dijo que habia entendido que el destino no es algo que se impone sino que uno mismo lo crea al igual que su honor y quien sabe que tanto mas …

Iroh- (en su mente) vaya … por fin lo entendio

Aang- Asi que … bueno, puede dormir aquí o si quiere puede dormir en el cuarto donde estamos todo: Sokka, Haru, Teo, el Duque y yo

Iroh- n.n aquí estare bien, gracias

Aang- Como guste (el y Sokka hicieron una reverencia y se fueron rumbo a su cuarto) Sokka, no crees que deberiamos de ir a buscar a Zuko?

Sokka- ¿Para que? con esta, ya es la tercera vez que se desaparece y solo dice que estaba por ahí en el templo; ademas recuerda como se enojo la primera vez Katara que Zuko no regreso y lo fuimos a buscar

Aang- Cierto, solo ha de estar por ahí

Sokka- No te preocupes, como si no supiera cuidarse solo … ademas si regresa y tiene hambre, es apto para calentarse su comida

Aang- n.nU tienes razon, me preocupe demasiado

Sokka- Ya tranquilizate, no ha de tardar

Aang- Esta bien

(…)

Taina habia dejado su bolsa y habia ido a la fuente abandonada, se sento y se quedo viendo hacia la otra montaña como si nada, despues de un rato Katara llego.

Katara- (sentandose junto a ella) … se que no quieres hablar respecto a eso pero … ¿Qué te hizo Zuko?

Taina- u.u …

Katara- … creeme, a nosotros nos ha hecho mucho daño tambien y

Taina- (interrumpiendola, estaba enojada) entonces porque lo perdonaron?!

Katara- … Aang fue el que insistio, ademas necesitaba un maestro fuego

Taina- El señor Iroh viene con nosotros y sera mejor maestro que el … que se vaya

Katara- Tienes razon pero aun asi Zuko no querría, según el, su destino es ayudarnos

Taina- . …

Katara- Taina que te hizo … tu me habias dicho que me considerabas tu amiga, prometo no decirle a nadie …

Taina- Es que no es eso, es … que me da asco saber que … u.u soy una traidora …

Katara- o.O ¿pero porque?

Taina- (suspiro) … recuerdas del viajero que alguna vez te llegue a contar?

Katara- Si, cierto!! n.n ¿Qué paso?

Taina- ¬¬ pues resulto ser …

Katara- ¿Qué?! te enamoraste de … (susurro) te enamoraste de Zuko?!

Taina- Yo no sabia quien era hasta que llegamos al puerto de ferries rumbo a Ba Sing Se … cuando Aang y yo para comprar comida, nos separamos … estaba ahí … desde que lo conoci, el y su tio iban rumbo a Ba Sing Se … es que porque nunca me di cuenta ., siempre que lo volvia a encontrar me preguntaba por el avatar … despues su tio lo obligo a decirle la verdad, me enoje mucho y … bueno el detalle es que Aang estuvo ahí y lo vio todo, por eso me dijo que si queria me fuera …

Katara- Entonces te fuiste para olvidar?

Taina- Si … yo le dije a Aang que no les dijera nada, me daba vergüenza, me da vergüenza!! Saber que yo … u.u

Katara- Te entiendo …

Taina- No lo quiero ver!! No solo por lo que me hizo a mi sino a Aang, el simple hecho de que es el hijo del señor de fuego no es para darle confianza … (susurro) ¬¬ la traicionara, lo se

Katara- … alguna vez le llegaste a decir a Zuko de donde eras, de Markovia?

Taina- u.u … si … cuando me fui solamente queria estar sola, es mas, deje de buscar a Tara pero luego reaccione y decidi empezar mi busqueda desde cero … despues me entere de lo que les paso en Ba Sing Se y fui a investigar, ahí mismo me entere de donde estaba Tara … luego fui a Markovia por ayuda, ya sabes, el ejercito para estar bien escoltada pero ¬¬ mi hermano no quizo … afortunadamente ahí estaba el Rey Tierra

Katara- ¿el Rey Tierra esta en Markovia? ¿Cómo llego?

Taina- Llego solo hasta el desierto, despues unos areneros lo llevaron … el me dijo lo que paso … luego fui a buscarlos a la nacion de fuego pero … ¬¬ me encarcelaron o mas bien, me mandaron a encarcelar

Katara- ¿Qué? o.O ¿Quién? … ooo ¬¬ dejame adivinar …

Taina- ¬¬ si … casualmente me encarcelaron un dia antes del eclipse, y bueno, el señor Iroh se fugo minutos antes del eclipse y nos ayudo a nosotras a salir de ahí … en la noche preguntamos que habia pasado en el palacio porque desde la carcel hay una vista perfecta de el; nos dijo que varios se habian escapado en un bisonte volador … despues al señor Iroh se le ocurrio que talvez estarian en algun templo aire y el mas cercano es este y despues … Tara y Iroh los encontraron … ¬¬ y yo encontre a Aang y a Zuko …

Katara- Vaya … (se quedo un momento callada) … porque no hablas con Aang y le dices que ya estando aquí Iroh, que corra a Zuko? que Aang lo convenza!!

Taina- … es una buena idea … gracias Katara

Katara- De nada, para eso somos las amigas n.n

(…)

Desde que lo dejaron solo en el templo (casi saliendo del templo, rumbo al bosque), Zuko habia estado caminando y pensando lo que le habia dicho por ultima vez Taina, no se dio cuenta pero le dio de noche, asi que decidio regresar al templo (a su cuarto) para descansar.

Iroh- (Zuko estaba entrando a su cuarto) (Iroh estaba sentado en la cama) … ¿Dónde estabas?

Zuko se quedo impactado al verlo ahí, vio que estaba en su cama con el pergamino de su retrato, no supo que decir.

Iroh- (se puso de pie) ¿Qué? tiene algo de raro que este aquí?

Zuko- No!! es que … (se arrodillo en el suelo) tio perdoname por todo lo que he hecho pero … al fin comprendi cual es mi verdadero destino, por eso estoy aquí

Iroh- (extendio su mano) parate Zuko … yo no tengo nada que perdonarte

Zuko lo abrazo y viceversa … una pequeña lagrima corrio por la mejilla de Zuko.

Zuko- (susurro) Gracias tio …

Iroh- Yo tambien cometi muchos errores en el pasado … el mas grande fue convertirme general y seguir esta tonta guerra … pero comprendi que no puedes regresar y ya no hacerlo, sino corregir lo hecho lo mas que se pueda

Zuko- ¿A que te refieres?

Iroh- (tomo la bolsa de Zuko) … a que no es a mi quien debes pedir perdon

Zuko- n.n por eso estoy aquí, pedi perdon al avatar y a sus amigos y ahora le enseño fuego control al avatar

Iroh- Perdoname por lo que te voy a decir Zuko pero … n.nU sabes que tu no eres apto para eso

Zuko- o.O que?! ¿Por qué?!

Iroh- Todavía te faltan por aprender muchas cosas … (susurro) oh!! lo traes (saco algo de su bolsa) pero creo que todavía te falta pedirle perdon a otra persona (estiro su brazo y despues abrio su puño …)

Zuko- (tomando lo que su tio le habia enseñado, era el broche de Taina) … Taina … pero no me quiere escuchar

Iroh- Por favor, si lograste que el avatar y sus amigos te escucharan, porque ella no lo haria?

Zuko- La diferencia es que por lo menos ellos me dejaron hablar y despues dijeron que no pero insisti … ¬¬ Taina me ataca cada vez que me ve

Iroh- n.nU comprendela … tu porque crees que te odia tanto?

Zuko- (susurro) … porque la utilize …

Iroh- Exacto pero … si solo fuera eso no se enfadaria tanto …

Zuko- ?? …

Iroh- (bostezo) … sera mejor que lo medites con la almohada (Iorh se acosto en la otra cama) hasta mañana Zuko

Zuko- Hasta mañana … tio

Iroh- Dime

Zuko- … gracias

Iroh- n.n …

(…)

Katara- Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí (bostezo)

Taina- n.nU si lo siento … si quieres ya vete a dormir

Katara- ¿No tienes sueño?

Taina- No, no tengo

Katara- Esta bien (se puso de pie) ire a dormir, hasta mañana y tranquilizate

Taina- (suspiro) u.u tratare

Katara- Trata de irte a dormir para que te relajes, ya mañana hablaras con Aang

Taina- ¿Y si hablo con el ahorita?

Katara- n.nU ya ha de estar dormidos … de hecho todos ya estan dormidos excepto nosotras dos … no he escuchado ningun ruido de pelea o algo asi desde hace un buen rato

Taina- Am … ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Katara- Siempre los chicos se ponen a platicar o a pelear

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

Katara y Taina- … chicos … xD

Katara- Bueno … segura que no quieres ir a dormir?

Taina- Ya vendra el sueño durante un rato, no te preocupes

Katara- Esta bien … (se fue al cuarto de chicas para dormir)

* * *


	8. Cap 7: Noche

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Hakoda- Katara … tu y tu hermano deben irse … ustedes (refiriendose a todos los jovenes) son la ultima esperanza del mundo

Katara- … pero

Hakoda- Vayanse!!

**(…)**

Tara- Mucho gusto … supongo que ustedes son los amigos del avatar, verdad?

Katara- si, ¿Cómo sabes?

Sokka- ¬¬ ¿y como llegaste aqui?

Tara- Es una larga historia n.nU, pero en pocas palabras, mi prima, un señor llamado Iroh y yo los estabamos buscando

**(…)**

Taina- Maldito!!

Estiro sus brazos, movio el suelo y Zuko salio volando.

Aang- No Taina, espera!!

Taina levanto una gran columna de roca y vio que Zuko se levantaba, lo habia tomado de sorpresa … despues levanto los brazos y a la vez del suelo se elevaron varias rocas, despues se las lanzo.

Aang- No espera!! (las volvio a detener, ahora se quedaron suspendidas en el aire) aunque no lo creas, Zuko ahora esta de nuestro lado; creeme, a nosotros tambien nos sorprendio al principio pero ahora quiere ayudarnos y es mi maestro para controlar el fuego

Taina- ¬¬ … (uso su tierra control para que Aang estuviera enfrente de ella) (susurro) perdoname por lo que te voy a decir pero … seras el avatar y todo lo que quieras pero … no creo que confies tan rapido en el …

**(…)**

Zuko se quedo impactado al verlo ahí, vio que Iroh estaba sentado en su cama con el pergamino de su retrato, no supo que decir … despues lo abrazo y viceversa … una pequeña lagrima corrio por la mejilla de Zuko.

Zuko- (susurro) Gracias tio …

(…)

Iroh- … aunque no es a mi quien debes pedir perdon … debes pedirle perdon a otra persona (estiro su brazo y despues abrio su puño)

Zuko- (tomando lo que su tio le habia enseñado, era el broche de Taina) … Taina … pero no me quiere escuchar

**(…)**

Katara- Vaya … (se quedo un momento callada) … porque no hablas con Aang y le dices que ya estando aquí Iroh, que corra a Zuko? que Aang lo convenza!!

* * *

_**Noche**_

El tiempo es relativo … algunas veces puedes sentir que va muy rapido y otra vez puede ser que vaya muy rapido; esta noche era de esas veces que se sintiera lento … muy lento …

Taina se habia aburrido de estar sentada y viendo la montaña siguiente, asi que tomo una roca, volo y subio a la parte superior (donde no habia nada, solo pasto y mas montañas) del templo, no tenia sueño …

Subio, recolecto algunas rocas y se sento en una de ellas, una por una las empezo a golpear, queria entrenar arena control, solo que ahí no habia arena, por lo tanto, necesitaba hacerla ella misma.

No tenia sueño … una parte de ella estaba muy feliz porque habia encontrado a su prima, al avatar y a los demas sanos y salvos; pero por otro lado, estaba muy enojada, desde que recobro su viaje no queria volver a Zuko jamas, la primera ves que lo vio detrás del palacio sintio coraje verlo tal y como era: con su ropa de principe de la nacion de fuego; la segunda (cuando entrenaba con Aang) se le hacia muy raro que hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana … talvez y solo talvez … Tara y Toph tenian razon, si habia cambiado pero siempre que recordaba eso, tambien recordaba lo que le hizo y dijo en la bahia de los ferries de Ba Sing Se.

Alguien que tampoco tenia sueño era Zuko, habia estado acostado un buen rato en su cama sin conciliar el suelo, asi que decidio salir a tomar el aire un rato.

Vio que habia un hoyo en el suelo, era de la roca que Taina habia levantado para subir, solo que el no lo sabia … estaba muy emocionado, sabia que su madre estaba viva, el avatar y sus amigos lo habian perdonado, o bueno, almenos ya lo habian aceptado en el grupo, su tio lo habia perdonado!! Solo faltaban tres cosas para que su conciencia estuviera tranquila: vencer a su padre y a su hermana, encontrar a su hermana y que Taina lo perdonara.

Se quedo sentado un rato y despues se puso entrenar su fuego control, de la nada vio una ligera nube de humo que bajaba hacia el templo … para ir a investigar era un camino largo, tendria que correr por la mitad del templo, despues ir a la parte superior y luego ponerse a buscar que habia pasado … no tenia nada mejor que hacer asi que fue corriendo.

Despues de unos minutos llego … vio el lugar, no habia nada, decidio regresar cuando a lo lejos vio otra nube de humo, corrio hacia ella … cuando esta se desaparecio, vio a alguien sentado encima de una roca, era Taina.

Al principio Zuko solo se quedo ahí parado, ella no lo veia, estaba de espaldas … decidio acercarse para hablar con ella y empezo a caminar cautelosamente hacia ella, despues se arrepintió pero ya no tenia opcion caminaba hacia ella … luego, Taina volteo, lo vio y volteo su cabeza de nuevo, se puso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Zuko- (en su mente) que hago … ya me vio …

Ya lo habia visto, decidio acercarse a ella; Zuko suspiro y estuvo a punto de hablar pero ella lo detuvo.

Taina- (seguia sentada en la roca y la golpeaba para hacerla arena, no volteo a verlo) ¬¬ no quiero escuchar nada de ti, si ayudar a Aang significa que tengo convivir contigo pues … ya que, pero no por eso te voy a dirigir la palabra, solo si llega a ser necesario … muy necesario!

Zuko- … pero …

Taina- Shhh … dejame sola, quiero entrenar, si?

Zuko- Escúchame … solo quiero … am bueno …

Cuando Zuko se disculpo con Aang y los demas, practico con una rana, esta vez no lo habia hecho.

Taina- (seguia con la miarada en las rocas) ¿Qué, que me vas a decir? Que ya cambiaste y que ahora tu deber es ayudar a Aang … no gracias, ya escuche eso

Zuko- (no sabia que decir) … no … bueno si! pero tambien yo queria decirte que … am bueno …

Taina- No tengo nada que escuchar, vete

Zuko- Escucha porfavor!!

Taina no contesto, una parte de ella queria voltear y creerle, otra no.

Zuko- Taina … quiero hablar contigo, porfavor

Taina- ¿Y cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? … yo-no-quiero-hablar-contigo!!

Zuko- pero…

Taina- (se puso de pie) vete!!

Sus manos brillaron, uso su tierra control, movio el sulo y lo aventó muy muy lejos.

Taina- u.u … por fin se fue …

Se volvio a sentar y estaba a punto de empezar a golpear otra roca cuando escucho un grito.

Zuko- Auxilio!!

Taina- ¬¬ ash no puede ser … no le voy a hacer caso, ademas, ¿auxilio de que? no hay nadie y yo no le hize nada, solo lo avente … eso le pasa por no querer entender el significado de la palabra "no"

Zuko- Auxilio!! Taina!!

Taina- … (la curiosidad le gano y solo volteo) … no esta … ¬¬ entonces que tanto grita?

Siguió golpeando las rocas y Zuko siguió gritando.

Taina- Ya me harto!! (sus manos brillaron) (se puso de pie y empezo a buscarlo)

Se acerco a la orilla de la montaña y vio que no habia nada, despues escucho su grito mas fuerte, camino mas a la orilla y vio que estaba a punto de caer, se estaba agarrando de unas rocas.

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Qué haces ahi?

Zuko- Me aventaste muy fuerte

Taina- Yo!! … ¬¬ no es cierto eres un exagerado

Zuko- Ayudame por favor

Taina- Y si no quiero …

Zuko- ¬¬ solo ayudame ¿quieres?

Taina- No (dio media vuelta y decidio regresar donde estaba) … (ya sentada) eso se merece …

Se quedo pensando si haberlo dejado ahí habia sido lo correcto, pero decidio ignorar eso, despues, como estaba golpeando rocas y el suelo sintio una ligera vibracion …

Taina- o.O que raro … toph tenia razon, se sinten las vibraciones … jeje, un pequeño temblor

Esucho un grito, uno muy largo.

Taina- o.o Zuko!!

Corrio hasta la orilla de la montaña y vio que habia caido.

Taina- Ay no!! que hice!!

Tomo una roca y volo para ver si lo encontraba … afortunadamente como el hoyo era profundo, alcanzo a verlo cuando caia, acelero e hizo que cayera en la roca donde ella estaba parada, despues lo llevo al templo.

Taina- (aterrizando, ella bajo de la roca pero Zuko seguia acostado ahi) 0 Zuko perdón!! No fue mi intencion es que yo … 0 perdón perdón perdón!! Estas bien?

Zuko- (levantandose) si estoy bien … creo que me lo merecía …

Taina- Perdon per … ¬¬ si te lo merecias (lo empujo y se volvio a caer) (camino hacia el cuarto de las chicas)

Zuko se puso de pie y corrio hacia ella, la jalo del brazo.

Taina- Oye que te pasa??

Zuko- Perdon pero … dejame hablar porfavor

Taina lo vio a los ojos y viceversa … decidio dejarlo hablar despues de lo que le hizo.

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien … habla (cruzo los brazos como niña regañada)

Zuko- u.u bien …

La vio y … vio que estaba enojada y no supo que decir …

Taina- ¿Nada? (dio media vuelta) entonces adios

Zuko- No espera!! (la volvio a tomar del brazo y la detuvo)

Taina- Habla entonces!!

Zuko- Bien … yo … yo te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo que te hize y por el como te utilize para encontrar al avatar … tu no tenias la culpa de mis problemas y estuvo mal quererte utilizar para solucionar mis problemas y … (vio que seguia enojada) … perdon …

Taina- ¿Es todo?

Zuko- … si …

Taina dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar, Zuko se quedo ahí parado … Taina dio media vuelta y regreso con Zuko, penso que si lo habia perdonado.

Taina- ¿Sabes que? … (lo empezo a tocar/amenazar con su dedo indice) un "perdon" no cambia las cosas; un perdon no soluciona los … quien sabe cuantos años que tu familia lleva con la guerra, un perdon no cambia todo lo que le hiciste a Aang, un perdon no restaura toda la confianza que te tenia, un perdon no cambia todo lo que yo … (se quedo callada, iba a decir "todo lo que sentia por ti" pero decidio ya no decir nada) … no, no acepto tu disculpa y jamas la aceptare … jamas!!

Zuko- pero!!

Taina- (lo interrumpio) que pasen mil años y que Aang gane la guerra, yo no te perdono !! (dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo)

Zuko- u.u … ¿Qué hice? …

Taina regreso al cuarto de chicas y antes de entrar se recargo en la puerta y dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, talvez la disculpa de Zuko era sincera pero … no, sabia que talvez era un sueño.

Sintio que la puerta se abrio desde adentro, se quito.

Tara- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Taina- … nada (se limpio la cara)

Tara- ¿Estas … o.O estas llorando? … jiji …

Taina ignoro que se rio, Tara vio que estaba muy triste, aunque en realidad estaba confundida.

Tara- ¿Qué te paso?

Taina- Nada … (levanto la cara) … solo … ¬¬ cosas … ven, vamos a seguir durmiendo

Tara- Esta bien …

Se volvio a sentir otro temblor, esta vez mas fuerte que el pasado

Tara- Yo no fui!!

Taina- … ¿otra vez?

Tara- Yo no fui, yo no fui, yo no fui!!

Taina- Ya se que no, o … (susurro) habre sido yo?

Tara- o.O tu?

Taina- … sera mejor ir a descansar, vente (abrio la puerta)

Las dos entraron al cuarto con cautela para no despertar a Katara y a Toph …

Zuko se habia quedado en el mismo lugar, aventando piedas al precipicio.

Zuko- ¿Qué le hize?! Esa chica esta loca!! … deberia recordar que yo la salve una vez y … (se quedo callado un momento) … talvez tiene razon … necesito hablar con mi tio

Penso en ir a su cuarto y despertarlo pero no, ¿para que si todos ya estaban dormidos? … el todavía no tenia sueño … se quedo sentado y recordo cuando Taina lo salvo cuando caia por el precipicio.

Zuko- ¿Por qué se preocupo tanto si me odia? … es mas … si me odiara, me hubiera dejado caer aunque … no es tan mala …

Si, necesitaba hablar con su tio …

El tiempo paso y ya todos dormian menos Zuko … ya no sabia si solo habian pasado minutos o horas … pero decidio regresar a su cuarto, cuando vio unas sombras venir de una parte del templo.

Zuko- ¿Quién anda ahi? (se puso en guardia)

Nadie contesto, parpadeo e incluso se limpio los ojos, volteo a ver y no habia nadie … empezo a caminar rumbo a su cuarto cuando varias rocas lo atraparon.

Zuko- -.- no es justo …

Pensaba que era otra vez Taina pero no lo era … ella y todos estaban dormidos.

Azula- … asi que era verdad … estas con el avatar

Zuko- o.o esa voz (estaba de espaldas) … Azula!!

Azula- Hola Zuzu (se paro enfrente de ella) no crei que fueras tan tonto … lo tenias todo pero no … hiciste caso a los consejos estupidos de nuestro tio … eso te pasa por haber ido a verlo a la carcel.

Zuko- Liberame Azula!!

Azula- No

Levanto el brazo y dio como una orden, detrás de ella empezaron a salir varios soldados de la nacion de fuego y varios Dai Lee, uno se paro detrás de ella.

Azula- Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Zuko … ayudame a llevarle a papá al avatar y lo convencere de que te perdone

Zuko- Jamas!!

Azula- Mala eleccion …

Siguieron viniendo mas soldados y Dai Lee, despues tres maquinas de guerra … eso era lo que habia provocado los temblores, como la montaña era hueca, se podia sentir si venian o no.

Azula- Atención todos

Todos los soldados y los Dai Lee se pararon enfrente de Azula y se permanecieron firmes, Zuko seguia capturado detrás de ella.

Azula- Bien, escuchenme todos, deben de capturar al avatar y a sus amigos, no me importan si los encuentras vivos o muertos … dinos Zuko ¿Dónde estan tus amigos?

Zuko no contesto, solo la via con una ira y una rabia infinita …

Azula- Tienes dos opciones Zuko, nos dices donde estan y vamos por ellos … o … puedo dar la orden a los Dai Lee de que derriben el templo, despues buscaremos sus cadáveres.

Zuko no contesto … sabia que su hermana era capaz de eso y mas … si les decia donde estaban los cuartos, talvez el avatar y los demas lo volverian a tratar como traidor, pero si no lo hacia, Azula mandaria la orden para que derriben el templo y eso era muy peligroso.

Azula- Escoge Zuko … nos dices donde estan tus amigos o mueren aquí todos juntos

Aang- Creo que no va a escoger ninguna de las dos!! (lanzo una gran ráfaga de aire)

Azula- Contra ellos!!

Los Dai Lee y los soldados fueron tras Aang y el corrio … Sokka y los demas chicos habian ido a despertar a las chicas y al señor Iroh, eran demasiados, asi que tenian que irse.

Sokka- Chicas despierten!!

Toph desperto y levanto una roca para pegarle a Sokka.

Haru- Tenemos visitas … una plaga de soldados de la nacion de fuego

Sokka- Junto con los Dai Lee

Katara- Que!!

Taina- Lo sabia!!

Tara- Que vamos a hacer!!

Tomaron sus cosas y fueron a avisarle a Iroh, todavía no los encontraban y Aang seguia peleando e iba perdiendo.

Iroh- Rapido, ustedes deben irse … yo ire a ayudar al avatar

Katara- Voy con usted

Sokka y Toph- Y yo

Taina- Yo tambien voy

Iroh- No, deben irse

Taina- Jamas … una vez los deje solos … u.u y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir …

Sokka- Propongo que Haru, el Duque, Teo, Tara y Taina se vayan; nosotros iremos a ayudar a Aang

Toph- Si, buena idea

Taina- No!! Aang es mi mejor amigo y necesita mi ayuda … no me voy a ir digas lo que me digas ¬¬

Escucharon una explosion.

Taina- (le dio su bolsa a Tara) corran lejos, muy lejos (se fue corriendo y detrás de ella salio Katara)

Sokka- Esperen!! (no lo escucharon) … necesitamos un plan u.u

Toph- Muy tarde (tambien salio corriendo)

Iroh- Sera mejor que ustedes se vayan

Sokka- o.O que

Iroh- Sera lo mejor

Sokka- u.u no es justo yo queria ayudar pero bueno … esta bien (Iroh asintio y fue a ayudar) sera mejor irnos y ponernos seguros

Haru- Despues regresaremos a ayudar en lo que podemos (se refiera a el y a Sokka)

Sokka, Haru, el Duque y Teo salieron corriendo de ahí …Sokka penso salir del templo y adentrarse en el bosque.

Mientras tanto, Taina, Katara, Toph habian llegado justo a tiempo a ayudar a Aang; despues se pusieron a pelear, estaban rodeados; Zuko trataba de safarse y no podia …

Iroh- ¿Estas bien? (estaba detrás de Zuko)

Zuko- Tio ayudame!!

Iroh- ¿Y como se que no fue tu idea que viniera Azula y compañia?

Zuko- ¡Que!? yo no le dije nada a Azula!!

Iroh- Mmm … ya no que creer … es tal y como paso en Ba Sing Se …

Zuko- Tio creeme!! Yo no le dije nada a Azula … cuidado!!

Iroh volteo y se quito rapidamente, le habian lanzado una cuchilla.

Mai- … me gustaria mucho que esta ocacion fuera como la de Ba Sing Se …

Zuko se quedo impactado … era Mai; Iroh volteo a verlo y le creyo, pero no aun asi no podia liberarlo.

Mai- ¿Por qué Zuko …?

Zuko solo bajo la mirada.

Zuko- Lo siento Mai pero … (subio la mirada) era mi destino …

Mai- No lo puedo creer, Azula resulto tener razon, resultaste ser debil y mediocre …

Zuko- Espera!! No por eso te deje de amar …

En ese momento las rocas que lo capturaban bajaron.

Taina- Que lindo … le dijiste a tu novia donde estabamos …

Zuko- No Taina espera!! No es lo que parece

Mai- Cayate!! (le lanzo unas cuchillas pero las esquivo)

Taina- ¿Qué pasa Zuko…? ya te corto tu novia

Dio un pisoton e hizo que se creara una grieta haciendo que Mai se cayera; Iroh jalo Zuko y se fueron de ahí para ayudar a Aang.

Zuko- Espera!! … quiero hablar con Mai …

Iroh- ¿Tuviste que ver algo con ella verdad?

Zuko se quedo callado.

Iroh- no es el momento para pensar en eso … y si lo fuera creeme que ella no es para ti, sino, hubiera apoyado tu decisión.

Recibieron un ataque y lo esquivaron, despues fueron a ayudar a Aang.

Taina- (parandose enfrente de Mai, ella se estaba tratando de levantar) ¿tu eres la novia de Zuko?

Mai- Yo no me enamoraria de un perdedor (dio una patada pero Taina salto y despues levanto una roca donde Mai estaba, haciendo que se volviera a caer pero ahora se levanto rapidamente)

Empezaron a pelear.

Mai lanzo mas cuchillas y Taina levanto una pared enfrente de ella para esquivarlas, despues se la lanzo pero Mai la esquivo, luego corrio y se puso detrás de ella, le lanzo tres estrellas que casi Taina no esquiva.

Taina- (en su mente (… es muy rapida)) ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer, lanzarme cosas?

Mai se enojo y corrio hacia ella, empezo a golpearla; seguia siendo muy rapida y Taina con dificultad esquivava los ataques hasta que se harto y la hundio hasta la cintura en la tierra.

Taina- … veamos que vas a hacer ahora

Mai- Sacame de aquí mocosa!!

Taina- (se agacho) ¿Ya no eres tan rapida verdad? …

Sacudio sus manos y dio media vuelta, vio que Aang y los demas seguian peleando para ya poder irse pero no podian, asi que decidio ir a ayudarlos. Corrio hacia ellos cuando escucho que gritaron un "cuidado", volteo y levanto una pared para protegrese … era Ty Lee que habia tratado de atacarla y bloquear su chacra pero no pudo; Taina volteo y vio que quien la habia advertido era Tara.

Taina- Que haces aquí!!, cuidado

Estuvo a punto de ser atacada con una bola de fuego pero Taina hizo una pared para que no la atacara, luego alzo sus brazos e hizo una pared rodeando donde estaba ella y su prima.

Taina- (acercandose a ella) ¿Qué haces aqui?! Te dije que te fueras!!

Tara- ¬¬ Sokka y Haru vinieron a ayudar, yo tambien … estoy harta de no ayudar

Taina- No sabes pelear!!

En eso la pared que Taina habia hecho bajo, un Dai Lee la bajo, luego lanzo de sus manos de roca; Taina las detuvo, luego lo lanzo lejos.

Taina- (viendo donde estaba Aang … habia bolas de fuego, agua, ráfagas de aire y rocas) Vete

Tara- No quiero!! Si Sokka puede ayudar, porque yo no?

Taina- Porque masomenos sabe manejar su boomerang, tu nada

Tara- Quitate!! (la empujo y corrio hacia donde estaban los demas)

Taina- Ven aca!! (con su tierra control movio el piso e hizo que regresara) ¬¬ no me obligues dejarte atrapada entre rocas, vete Tara … esto no es un juego, es la nacion de fuego!!

Tara no contesto, solo se quedo ahí callada … Taina fue a ayudar a los demas.

Eran ocho (contandola a ella) contra los Dai Lee y los soldados de la nacion de fuego.

Sokka- Son demasiados!! No creo que podamos mas

Katara- Tenemos que salir de aquí

Azula- No iran a ningun lado!!

Los Dai Lee se acercaron mas a ellos e hicieron una nube de plovo para despistarlos y seguir atacando.

Haru- No veo nada

Toph- Uuu que problema … cuidado!!

Dio un pisoton para que Haru se cayera y no recibiera la bola de fuego.

Aang- Tengo una idea!! (con su aire control quito la nube de polvo, vio donde estaba cada uno de sus amigos y la volvio a dejar como estaba … se acerco a Zuko) hay que hacer la danza de los dragones!!

Sokka- No es el momento de bailar!!

Zuko y Aang sonrieron … despues empezaron a hacer el baile; como estaba la nube, atacaron a todos los soldados sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, despues Aang quito con su aire control la nube … todos estaban en el suelo.

Sokka- ¬¬ …

Toph- Vamonos de aquí

Todos empezaron a correr para salir de ahí antes que Azula los alcanzara … lograron salir de ahí y se dirigian rumbo al bosque, Sokka sabia el camino.

Cuando ya estaban afuera del templo, una gran pared los detuvo, voltearon y estaba Azula, Mai, Ty Lee y dos Dai Lee, tenian a Tara.

Taina- Tara!! … quiten sus asquerosas manos de mi prima!! (los Dai Lee la tenian)

Ty Lee- Fue muy facil capturarla

Despues de que Taina le habia dicho a Tara que escapara, eso trato de hacer pero Ty Lee la detuvo y bloqueo sus chacras.

Azula- El avatar por su amiga…

Taina dio un paso adelante pero Zuko al detuvo.

Zuko- No hay trato Azula.

Mai saco una estrella y la puso en su cuello.

Mai- … se parece mucho a tu amiga Zuko …

Taina- Suelten a mi prima!!

Estaba enojada, sus ojos y manos empezaron a brillar; Azula y los Dai Lee se quedaron impactados … era como ver al avatar en estado avatar.

Taina hizo una grieta que los Dai Lee trataron de detener (haciendo a Tara caer en el suelo) pero no pudieron, Taina estaba furiosa … ahora Taina peleabra contra los Dai Lee; y Azula, Mai y Ty Lee pelearon contra Aang, Zuko y Toph.

Iroh- (tambien Katara y Sokka) acercandose a Tara y ayudandola a ponerse de pie) ¿estas bien?

Tara- No puedo mover mis piernas, esa loca me golpeo y quien sabe que me hizo

Katara- Ese es el poder de Ty Lee …

Tara- Hubiera sido mejor algo de fuego control

Iroh- Ayudenla a salir de aquí, yo ayudare a Zuko y al avatar contra Azula

Katara y Sokka- Si

Empezo a salir lentamente el sol … por lo tanto el agua control volvia a ser normal y el fuego control mas fuerte.

(Ademas Katara se habia acabado toda su agua peleando en el templo.)

Azula- (en su mente) … perfecto

Salio de la pelea y fua hacia donde estaba Taina.

Azula- … esta vez no me equivocare …

Hizo unos movimientos con sus manos … los movimientos para hacer el relámpago … técnicamente estaba detrás de Aang … disparo …

Iroh- Cuidado!! (empujo a Aang y desvio el relámpago … se lo regreso a Azula …)

A Azula casi le da el relámpago, logro atrapar algo de el … obviamente no podia quedarse con esa energia, era peligroso, asi que la lanzo sin darse cuenta hacia donde …

El sol ya habia salido por completo, asi que el relámpago se hizo mas fuerte … y le dio a alguien … solo se escucho un grito, la batalla entre Aang, Zuko, Toph y Iroh contra las amigas de Azula se detuvo; Katara, Sokka y Tara se quedaron impresionados de lo que vieron …

Tara- No!!

Empujo a Katara y a Sokka, se cayo.

Tara- Cobardes!!

Sus ojos brillaron de amarillo … despues todo su cuerpo … se puso de pie con facilidad … ataco rapidamente a Azula, lastimandola y torciendole un brazo, ya no pudo atacar, los Dai Lee usaron su tierra control y junto con Azula y sus amigas se retiraron …

Tara corrio tras ellos y los lanzo volando, despues con su tierra control y su furia los alcanzo … estaba frente a ellos …extendio sus brazos y un gran remolino de arena se empezo a formar alrededor de ella … poco a poco ella fue subiendo en éste y luego se lanzo encima de ellos … ella salto (o algo por el estilo) y salio de ahí, despues movio sus brazos y los saco volando de ahí … luego cayo de rodillas.

Toph- ¿Estas bien? (le ayudo a levantarse)

… todos estaban alrededor de Taina …

Katara- No de nuevo …

Tara- (puso sus manos encima de su prima) Despierta!! Taina despierta

Aang- Katara, haz algo!!

Katara- No puedo!! Ya no tengo agua

Tara- Toma!! (se quito la bolsa de Taina, la abrio y le dio una botella de agua)

Katara la abrio, y uso sus poderes curativos para ver como estaba.

Iroh- ¿Cómo esta?

Katara- … aunque le dio en la espalda, le dio cerca de donde se encuentra el corazon …

… hubo un silencio …

Tara- Haz algo!!

Katara- … no puedo!! … (susurro) … no puedo …

Todos se quedaron callados otro momento …

Zuko- … que tal de tu agua del oasis!! La que me mencionaste alguna vez!!

Katara- La use en Aang cuando salimos en Ba Sing Se …

Iroh- … ¿estas segura que le dio cerca del corazon?

Katara- … si

Zuko- o.o … no!! … que no eso es …

Iroh- (interrumpiendolo) si …

Tara- ¿Qué … es que!?

Katara- … mortal …

Tara- o.o … osea que …

Katara- u.u … no creo que llegue a la noche …

Tara- … no … no!! otra vez no!!

De nuevo su cuerpo brillo de amarillo … empezo a temblar …

Aang- Tara tranquilizate!!

Toph- Cierto … de nada servira que hagas eso, solo que se nos caiga algo encima, ademas … (tomo su brazo) es fuerte … se repondra …

Tara- ¿Seguro que no pueden hacer nada?

Sokka- Si … ella dijo que una vez un relámpago la ataco

Iroh- … fue diferente … nos dijo que iba volando y fue de la cabeza a sus pies, de forma vertical, sin pasar por su corazon … supongo que solo paso por todos sus huesos …

Katara- Esa vez solamente estaba gravemente herida …

El tiempo es relativo … es increíble como a veces pasa rapido y otras lento … como de un momento tranquilo cambia a uno intranquilo … Katara trato de curar a Taina pero era imposible … lo hizo una y otra vez … paserian minutos los que habian pasado aunque en realidad llevaba horas … no lo noto … y de nada sirvio …


	9. Cap 8: El Mundo de los Espiritus

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Katara- El avatar es el puente entre este mundo y el mundo de los espiritus … talvez pueda ayudarnos Yue …

**(…)**

Iroh- Con los espíritus no se juega Zhao!!

Zhao- Si si … he oido de los rumores de tu viaje al mundo de los espiritus

**(…)**

Iroh- Bueno (se sento junto a su sobrino) … hace 225 años, hubo problemas internos en el Reino Tierra … la verdad no se cuales fueron todos exactamente, pero uno de ellos fue la exilación del reino de Markovia.

A los markovianos fueron los verdaderos y primeros maestros tierra, aunque ya se practicaba la tierra control, ellos fueron los primeros en controlar la arena, la tierra y por ultimos las rocas.

El detalle mas importante que hace a Markovia tan especial es que el primer Avatar de Tierra que existió fue de Markovia …

**(…)**

Aang- Vamos!! Se que eres de Markovia!! Prometo no decirle a nadie … el me dijo que todos los maestros tierra de Markovia tenian poderes especiales que hacian que su tierra control fuera mas fuerte porque el primer Avatar de tierra fue de Markovia.

Taina- … pues si, ese tal Gyatso tenia razon … soy de Markovia (suspiro) …

**(…)**

Azula- … cuando tenga tiempo juro que me encargare de ti niña tonta … llevensela!!

**(…)**

Hizo unos movimientos con sus manos … los movimientos para hacer el relámpago … técnicamente estaba detrás de Aang … disparo …

Iroh- Cuidado!! (empujo a Aang y desvio el relámpago … se lo regreso a Azula …)

A Azula casi le da el relámpago, logro atrapar algo de el … obviamente no podia quedarse con esa energia, era peligroso, asi que la lanzo sin darse cuenta hacia donde …

* * *

_**El mundo de los espíritus**_

Taina- … (se empezo a despertar) … ¿Qué … que paso?

Abrio bien los ojos y despues se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en un lugar con agua.

Taina- Ah!!

Se puso de pie y corrio hasta la primera superficie seca que encontro … era una roca redonda que tenia como un portal puesto.

Taina- Como se atreven a dejarme en agua!! … bueno si, se que eso me cura mas rapido pero -.- me pude ahogar … ah! guacala!!

Vio frente de ella … de hecho vio el lugar, era como un pantano pero no era normal … era un pantano raro.

Taina- El agua esta sucia!! Que asco!! … (vio a su alrededor buscando a alguno de sus amigos pero no vio a nadie) … Tara! Aang! Katara! …

Pero nadie le contesto …

Taina- … mmm … parece que pudimos escapar de la nacion de fuego pero que paso …

Empezo a tratar de recordar …

Taina- Ah! O.O es cierto!! algo me ataco por atrás!!

Se quedo callada un momento viendo a su alrededor.

Taina- A lo mejor fueron por … no se … comida o agua o leña o que se yo …

Quizo bajar pero habia agua sucia … asi que decidio irse volando, solo era cuestion de alzar la roca donde estaba parada pero no pudo.

Taina- Vamos!! Levantate!!

Primero quizo levantar la roca con sus manos pero no pudo … luego pateo la roca.

Taina- Ah!! que me paso

Vio su pierna y luego todo su cuerpo … estaba morado.

Taina- Ah! auxilio!! donde estoy?! Que me paso?!

Empezo a ver de un lado a otro pero no vio a nadie, solo agua y mas arboles … asi que, decidio bajar, vio que afortunadamente no se hundio … empezo a caminar y buscar a alguien.

"Ammm" … se escucho muy cerca, volteo … solo vio un mono sentado meditando.

Taina- o.O … (se acerco a el con cautela)

Mono- Ammm … (abrio un ojo) que haces aqui, vete!!

Taina- o.o ha … hablas?!

Mono- Vete de aquí!!

Taina se quedo callada y muy sorprendida … un mono que hablaba!! Eso era muy raro …

Taina- (al principio no queria hacer nada pero despues se atrevio a preguntar algo) ¿Dónde estoy?

Mono- (le iba a volver a decir que se fuera pero le dio pena verla … asi que contesto) … estas en el mundo de los espiritus niña … ahora vete!!

Taina- Que!! o.o en el mundo de los espiritus, no puede ser!! Imposible!! … eso significa que … que …

Mono- Vete de aquí!! No es tu zona!!

Taina- Ah!! no, no es cierto, estoy muerta, no no no … no es cierto, estoy muerta y morada y … no!!

Mono- (se puso de pie) eres muy insoportable, ya vete de aquí (solo levanto su brazo y Taina salio volando)

Taina- Ah!! (cayo junto a un árbol) … (se quedo ahí tirada … luego se sento) … (susurro) no, no es cierto … no puedo estar muerta … si Katara me pudo haber sanado como la ultima vez que me hirieron y … no pudieron haber perdido y … (se quedo callada un momento) o.o no!! no pudimos haber muerto todos!! No!!

Se enojo mucho y sentia como si volveria a estar en estado markoviano pero no paso nada …

Taina- (se puso de pie) No!! no pudimos haber perdido, no es justo, no es justo!!

Pateo el fanfo un par de veces … despues se tranquilizo y se sento ahí mismo …

Taina- u.u …

De la nada el fango se empezo a mover, como si se empezara a hacer un pequeño remolino, Taina se puso de pie … despues el fango salio como fuente, como si hubiera una fuente de fango enfrente de Taina … dio varios pasos hacia atrás, estaba a punto de hecharse a correr cuando el fango paro … enfrente de ella aparecio una persona … vestía con ropas de arenero.

Taina- (dio un paso para atras) … ¿Quién … quien eres tu? …(pregunto muy asustada)

Persona- Tranquila…

Esta persona se quito los vendajes de la cabeza para que se viera su cara … era una mujer: alta, delgada, con cabellos plateados y rubios, y unos ojos azules: finos y profundos …

Taina- ¿Quién eres tu?

Persona- ¿No me digas que no me conoces?

Iba a decir que era su tia, la madre de Tara, se parecian mucho pero no era ella …

Persona- Yo soy Markovia … avatar Markovia

Taina- o.o tu … usted … es el avatar Markovia?!

Markovia- Si

Taina- Pero … pero … yo crei que …

Markovia- ¿Qué seria hombre?

Taina- Si

Markovia- No … de hecho eso me enfurece un poco, ¬¬ la leyenda del otro mundo dice que Markovia fue fundado por un hombre y el primer avatar de tierra fue hombre … pero no, fue una mujer y fui yo …

Taina estaba impactada, no sabia que decir …

Markovia- Y… ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina- u.u creo que estoy muerta

Markovia- De hecho lo estas … pero ¿Qué haces en esta parte del mundo de los espiritus?

Taina- o.O que?

Markovia- Si … veras, el mundo de los espiritus esta dividido en dos secciones: donde vivimos, nosotros los espiritus … la otra parte es donde viviran eternamente los humanos que han fallecido

Taina- Pues … yo no se nada, solo desperte ahí (alzo su brazo y señalo la plataforma con el portal) y ya …

Markovia- ¿Despertaste … aqui?

Taina- Si

Markovia- Que extraño … generalmente los humanos que mueren, despiertan en otra parte … y es muy difícil que pasen a esta parte, es privada

Taina- n.nU yo no se nada … solo que … u.u estoy muerta y … mis amigos!! que paso con Tara y Aang y los demas!?

Markovia- Tranquila, mi sucesor Aang esta vivo n.n, al igual que todos sus amigos

Taina- Incluyendo a Tara y al señor Iroh y a … ¬¬ Zuko?

Markovia- Si

Taina- u.u … porque yo me mori …

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Taina- Tal vez desperte aquí porque cuando me atacaron estaba en estado markoviano!!

Markovia- Jeje … estado markoviano, suena gracioso ... aun estando en ese estado deberias de despertar en la otra seccion … y se llama estado secundario

Taina- o.O estado secundario?

Markovia- Veras … el llamado "estado avatar" es un estado donde el avatar puede pasar con facilidad de este mundo al otro y liberar un gran poder; el brillo en los ojos y el cuerpo refleja las vidas de los demas avatares … el estado secundario es como que una pequeña parte de ese poder del avatar heredada a otras personas

Taina- ¿Cómo el mio?

Markovia- Si … técnicamente yo soy tu tataratatara … miles de veces … tia abuela

Taina- Oh … (se quedo callada un momento) … que paso con los demas elementos? … que yo sepa; mi hermano, mi prima y yo somos las unicas personas que tienen ese poder del estado secundario

Markovia- Veamos … no me acuerdo muy bien pero … la persona que tiene el estado secundario en el agua sigue viva, de hecho fue maestro de Aang pero … n.nU no me acuerdo como se llama; de fuego murio hace mucho, se llamaba Lu Ten, su padre y su tio no tenian ese poder, no se porque se salto … en fin, lo heredo de su abuelo y del aire … n.nU no recuerdo, creo que el decendiente murio antes de que empezara la guerra

Taina- Ya veo … ¿usted sabe … si puedo regresar al mundo de los vivos?

Markovia- Lo siento … pero ya no puedes, una vez muerta, no hay forma de que revivas

Taina se quedo callada y solo cayo de rodillas …

Markovia- … pero aun asi me sigo preguntando que haces aquí, en esta parte del mundo …

Taina- (susurro) … no lo se ni me importa … lo unico que se esque ahora mas que nunca quiero regresar y pelear … no me importa si vuelvo a morir …

Markovia- No digas eso (se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro) … aunque … creo si puedes regresar

Taina- Enserio?!

Markovia- Si (extendio su mano y ayudo a Taina a ponerse de pie) … una vez un mortal vino y paseo por aquí … despues regreso a tu mundo

Taina- ¿Y tu sabes como volver a repetir eso!?

Markovia- No … pero conozco a quien puede ayudarnos (voleto a ver al mono que estaba meditando y se acercaron a el)

Mono- … ¿Qué quieres Markovia? (seguia con los ojos cerrados, tratando de seguir meditando)

Markovia- Un favor

Mono- (abrio un ojo y vio a Taina) … no me habia dado cuenta de tu pariente … pero no puedo regresarla, la vez pasada fue diferente …

Markovia- ¬¬ (dio un pisoton tirando al mono de donde estaba sentado) mira Somojo, si realmente eres el espiritu de la sabiduría, sabras que te conviene

Somojo- ¬¬ (se puso de pie y se sacudio la ropa) no tengo porque, y seria estupido que quisieras pelear conmigo, sabes que perderias, no me importa si eres la primera avatar que existio

Taina- Porfavor!!

Somojo- ¬¬ lo siento niña pero no tienes solucion (se acerco a ella, con un dedo toco su estomago y cerro los ojos) mmm … tu cuerpo no llegara a la noche mortal

Taina- … expliquense …

Markovia- Entonces, ¿Por qué llego aquí y no directamente a la otra seccion?

Somojo se quedo callado.

Markovia- Lo sabia!! Puede regresar

Somojo- Tienes razon … puede regresar pero seria en vano, si sigues con esa tonta idea de pelear contra cualquier integrante de la familia real de la nacion de fuego, esta vez terminarias en el lugar correcto

Taina no contesto nada y se acordo de Zuko.

Markovia- Es amiga de Aang. Debe hacerlo

Somojo- Debes de trabajar en equipo sino volveras aquí de nuevo

Taina- n.nU de acuerdo … pero, ya regresame!!

Somojo- Yo no puedo hacerlo

Markovia- ¿A quien tenemos que ver?

Somojo- Veamos … no puedes hacer nada desde aquí, la unica manera de que regreses a tu cuerpo es que sea curado

Taina- u.u

Markovia- Pero

Somojo- (la interrumpio) sabes que digo la verdad … asi fue como regreso el mortal Iroh

Taina- Que!! el señor Iroh estuvo aquí!!

Somojo- Si … dejame decirte algo niña (se sento de nuevo) si llegas a regresar a tu cuerpo y a la vez, al mundo de los vivos … todo sera diferente, no podras decir lo que viste aquí y estando aya, podras ver a los espiritus que vayan para aya … ademas de que perderes algo de tu poder

Taina- o.o que!!

Somojo volvio a meditar.

Taina- Pero

Somojo- (la interrumpio) Ammm … ahora vayanse de aquí …

Las dos se fueron, empezaron a caminar.

Taina- ¿Ahora que hago?

Markovia- Esperar a que tus amigos puedan curar tu cuerpo desde aya

Taina- Pero ese mono dijo que mi cuerpo no durara hasta la noche!!

Markovia- Odio admitirlo pero … Somojo es el espiritu de la sabiduría, lo sabe todo … y tiene razon, si no curan tu cuerpo rapidamente, te quedaras aquí para siempre

Taina- (se enojo un poco) no hay una manera de que regrese y ya?

Markovia- No, tu cuerpo debe de estar en cierta condicion para que acepte tu espiritu … por eso estas aquí, tu espiritu, tu esencia y tu poder esta aquí, tu cuerpo esta aya

Taina- Si … aquí (puso sus dos manos debajo de su garganta, casi en el pecho) esta mi poder … ¿Por qué no puedo hacer tierra control?

Markovia- Reglas, solo nosotros los espiritus podemos tener poderes aquí; ustedes los humanos no pueden

Taina- u.u …

Empezaron a caminar y a platicar … empezaron a platicar sobre Markovia, como realmente fundo Markovia, como descubrio que ella era la primer avatar de tierra, como era el Reino Tierra, de sus aventuras como avatar … etcétera.

Taina- ¿Y … hay alguna manera de que Aang vuelva a estar en estado avatar?

Markovia- Claro que si … su chacra esta algo lastimado pero se puede arreglar

Taina- Katara dijo que no podia y Aang dijo que su chacra esta bloqueado

Markovia- Lo acabas de decir, esta bloqueado mas no destruido, si estuviera destruido ya hubiera muerto … nadie puede vivir sin un chacra

Taina- ¿Sabes como arreglarlo?

Markovia- Veamos … quien fue la que bloqueo el chacra de Aang? … aaa cierto, la princesa de la nacion de fuego … es simple … mira (ambas se detuvieron) ¿sabes que es un chacra verdad?

Taina- n.nU si

Markovia- Bien, entonces sera una explicación rapida

Empezo a mover sus manos y con su poder hizo como una puerta de fango.

Markovia- Este es uno de los siete chacras del cuerpo … cuando me atacaron o atacaron a Aang, como quieras llamarlo; digamos que hicieron que la puerta se rompiera un poco y se cayera.

Hizo un movimiento y la puerta se safo del marco, quedando colgando.

Markovia- Todavía puede entrar en estado avatar solo que dolera porque la energia no podra pasar libremente como antes

Taina- Entonces todavía hay esperanza!!

Markovia- Si (sonrio) … con agua del oasis de los espiritus del polo norte hicieron que no muriera, talvez si lo vuelven a curar con esa agua de nuevo, puedan curar lo mas que se pueda ese chacra

Taina- ¿Cómo volver a poner la puerta en su lugar?

Markovia- Si

Taina- … eso es!! (se le ocurrio algo) a Aang casi lo mata un relampago y a mi tambien me paso lo mismo … lo que necesitan es curarme con esa agua!!

Markovia- Es una buena idea

Taina- Si tan solo pudiera decirle eso a Katara!! … u,u

Markovia- Todos los amigos que tiene Aang son muy listos, ya veras que podras regresar

Taina- n.n gracias

Markovia- Creeme, se las ganas que tienes de ayudar a Aang … no eres la unica

Taina- Lo se y por eso quiero regresar … por cierto, ¿tu no sabes como es que … la nacion de fuego supo donde estabamos?

Markovia- Bueno … el ex principe de la nacion de fuego habia contratado a un tipo para matar al avatar pero, cuando se unio a el lo despidio pero … se tomo muy enserio el trabajo, fue con la princesa y le dijo lo que habia visto

Taina- (en su mente) ¿Por qué habra dicho ex principe?

Markovia- Porque el dia del eclipse le dijo a su padre, el señor de fuego lo que queria hacer, por lo tanto, fue desterrado de la nacion de fuego y de su lugar en la familia real

Taina- o.o como es que?!

Markovia- Los espiritus podemos hacer muchas cosas

Taina- Ya vi n.nU

De la nada, oscurecio solo donde ellas dos estaban y empezo a bajar una pequeña estrella, Taina quizo tocarla

Markovia- Espera!! No la toques

Taina- ¿Por qué no? … se ve muy bonita

La estrella se puso enfrente de ambas y brillo con mas fuerza.

Markovia- … debes seguirla

Taina- o.O?

Markovia- No se de quien sea esta estrella … si de Yue o de Sai, pero debes seguirla, talvez pueden ayudarte

Taina- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Markovia- Es raro que una estrella ande volando por aquí … ellas siempre las mandan como mensajeras

Taina- ¿Quién es Yue y Sai?

Markovia- Sai es el espiritu de las estrellas; Yue es el espiritu de la luna

Taina- Bien (se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia) gracias por todo

Markovia- n.n no fue nada, ademas eres mi pariente

Taina- n.nU … lejana pero pariente al fin

Markovia- Espera!! (puso su mano en el suelo)

Taina- ??

Markovia- Se como puedes llegar mas rapido con cualquiera de las dos …

Saco su mano del suelo y de la nada empezo a temblar … de la nada salio una gran bestia.

Taina- Ah!! que es eso?!

Markovia- Jeje, es mi animal guia … el es Keyel, mi serpiente camaleonica

Taina- Wow … (la serpiente se puso frente a ella, era enorme …) nunca habia visto una, estan extintas

Markovia- Aquí no … Keyel y yo crecimos juntos, de hecho, gracias a el aprendi arena control

Taina- Cierto!! hace rato me comentaste eso jeje n.n

Markovia- (toco a Keyel) Keyel, lleva a Terrami a donde la estrella quiera ¿si? … anda, sube a ella

Taina- pero … (le tenia miedo, era una serpiente enorme, muy grande y larga)

Markovia- Tranquila, solo agarrate fuerte

Taina- Esta bien (subio a Keyel)

Markovia- Cuidate mucho y saluda a mi sucesor jeje, cuidate mucho y a Tara tambien y … di bien mi leyenda porfavor, ¬¬ es horrible que muchos crean que fui hombre

Taina- Esta bien n.nU y gracias de nuevo … solo una ultima pregunta ¿Cómo supiste que me llamaban Terrami?

Markovia- Ya te dije, soy un espiritu y eres mi pariente … ademas deberias sentirte orgullosa de que te llamen Terrami, creeme

Taina- ¿Por qué?

Markovia- Terra significa hija de la tierra … Terrami, flor de la tierra … tierra desierto, como quieras decirlo

Taina- Wow!!

Markovia- Ves? No eres igual a Tara, son similares y creeme … juntas seran invencibles

Taina- pero

Markovia- (la interrumpio) ya vete, o sino no podras regresar

Taina- Esta bien

Markovia toco a Keyel y empezo a deslizarse; y la estrella empezo a volar hacia su lugar de origen.

Taina iba viendo el mundo de los espiritus … era un lugar raro y muchas cosas no tenian sentido … Keyel siguió deslizandose hasta que llegaron a un bosque … era de noche, habia arboles, cristales por doquier y en medio del bosque … un gran lago … cuando llegaron, Keyel se quedo en la orilla pero la estrella volo hasta el centro de éste y luego entro al agua.

Taina- Es aquí … (bajo de Keyel) muchas gracias Keyel n.n

Toco su cabeza lo acaricio como agradecimiento, despues desapraecio pero seguia sintiendo su cabeza, se habia camuflajeado … despues ya no la sintio, se habia ido.

Taina- Ahora que hago … no puedo ir al centro del lago, -.- no se nadar …

El lago se ilumino y parecio como si se empezara a hacer roca o cristales mas bien … luego Taina con miedo y cautela se acerco al lago pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el se ilumino mas, era una luz muy potente y se tuvo que cubrir los ojos, despues la luz bajo un poco y volteo a ver … aparecio una mujer hermosa flotando frente a ella, con cabellera plateada, morena y de ojos azules.

Yue- ¿Supongo que tu debes de ser Taina?

Taina- Si … quien eres tu?

Yue- Yo soy Yue, el espiritu de la luna

Taina- Am … mucho gusto n.nU … supongo que tu me mandaste esa estrella

Yue- Asi es … vi todo lo que paso hace rato y Aang necesita tu ayuda, necesita toda la ayuda posible … no importa lo que Somojo diga

Taina- ¿Entonces tu me puedes ayudar a regresar?

Yue- Si

Taina- Gracias!!

Yue- De nada ... ahora escuchame bien … (movio su brazo y empezó a hacer agua control, despues en sus dos manos tenia como una bola de agua; ésta brillo y se volvio entre hielo y cristal) toma esto (lo solto y el cristal volo hasta Taina) faltan dos horas para que anochesca, debes regresar al mundo humano y hacer que Katara use sus poderes curativos en ti, pero en vez de agua use ese cristal, solo es cuestion de que ella misma lo vuelva a convertir en agua y que te cure

Taina- Si

Yue- Debe de ser antes del anochecer, antes de que yo salga … que la luna salga o sino volvera a ser simple agua y sus efectos curativos desaparecereran

Taina- De acuerdo …

Yue- Y recuerda … debes decirle a Aang como volver a regresar al estado avatar, dile que deben regresar al polo norte e intentar curarlo de noche, ayudare lo que pueda

Taina- Si … muchas gracias espiritu de la luna

Yue- De nada …

Taina- Am … disculpa … ¿tu conociste al avatar Aang?

Yue- Si, a el, a Katara … y a Sokka

Taina se quedo callada.

Yue- Saludame a Sokka de mi parte … dile que pronoto nos volveremos a ver

Taina- Si…

Yue- (volo hacia atrás) camina hacia el centro (movio sus manos y el lago volvio a ser solo agua)

Taina- Pero … no se nadar

Yue- No te preocupes …

Taina- Esta bien

Con miedo puso en pie en el agua y vio que podia caminar en ella, camino hasta el centro.

Yue- Recuerda que tienes dos horas

Taina- Si

Yue alzo sus brazos y despues los bajo, cuando los bajo, Taina se hundio. Cerro los ojos … trato de tomar aire antes de hundirse pero fue muy rapido … asi que necesitaba mas aire y respiro, y vio que si pudo … despues abrio los ojos y vio que estaba hundiendose y que podia respirar en el agua.

Taina- Wow!!

Siguió moviendose en el agua, de hecho, era como si algo la llevara por el agua hasta que salio a la superficie … salio de un pequeño estante; estaba flotando arriba de éste, vio a su alrededor, estaba este estanque con un pez negro, habia pasto y un pequeño portal.

Taina- ¿Dónde estoy? … ahhh!! (cerro los ojos)

Otra ves sintio como si algo la moviera … empezo a volar, ahora por los cielos, ya estaba en el mundo de los vivos … volo hasta que sintio que se detuvo.

Taina- (abrio los ojos y vio que estaba flotando enfrete de su cuerpo) aquí estoy!!

Toco su cuerpo pero vio que lo atravesaba, despues vio su mano, siguió siendo un espiritu.

Taina- n.nU cierto… (vio el cristal)

Taina se puso de pie junto a su cuerpo … vio que alrededor de ella estaba Tara, Aang y Katara sentados y adormilados … los demas estaban sentados atrás tambien dormidos.

Taina- Katara!! Escúchame!! Debes de derretir este cristal y usarlo en mi!! … Katara despierta!!

Vio que no despertaba y que no podia oirla.

Taina- No es justo!! ¿Cómo voy a regresar a mi cuerpo si no me escucha?

Dejo el cristal en su mano (osea en su cuerpo) y fue hacia donde estaban los demas. Toph, Sokka, el Duque y Teo estaban despiertos pero no hablaban ni nada por el estilo.

Taina- Hey chicos!! Ustedes si pueden esucharme!! Toph, Sokka!!

Pero tampoco la escucharon … despues se acerco a ellos y los trato de tocar pero no pudo, los traspaso

Taina- No es justo!! Nadie puede oirme!! … ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me advirtieron sobre eso? … u.u

Despues decidio acercarse de nuevo a su cuerpo pero vio a Iroh y a Zuko, decidio acercarse a ellos … tambien estaban dormidos.

Taina- (volteo a ver a todos) u.u supongo que no han podido dormir bien … primero nos atacan y despues esto … no es justo!! … (luego volteo a ver a Zuko) ¬¬ no me importa si ya eres bueno, pero por tu culpa estoy asi!! Primero me usaste y luego al ex tipo que contrataste para matar a Aang va de chismoso con tu hermanita para que nos mate y mira!! ¬¬ si me mato … eres un tonto, te odio!! (lo pateo)

Despues de patearlo sintio como si cayera, se puso de pie …

Taina- ¿Dónde estoy?

Vio que enfrente de ella estaba en una plataforma, como un ring …

Taina- … yo ya he estado aquí antes …

Alrededor de la plataforma salieron muchas llamas.

Taina- Ah!! …

Aunque era peligroso se acerco con cautela a la plataforma, vio que salian varias bolas de fuego como si alguien peleara … se acerco por completo y era Zuko y su hermana quien peleaba.

Azula- Nunca me vas a ganar Zuko!!

Lanzo varias patadas de fuego pero Zuko las esquivo con facilidad.

Zuko- Estoy harto de ti Azula!! (devolvio el ataque, dandole a Azula, pero se puso de pie)

Azula- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el maestro del avatar? (empezo a lanzarle varias llamas)

Zuko las esquivo con algo de dificultad … despues de que acabo el ataque, Azula desaparecio.

Zuko- ¿Dónde estas!? no te escondas!!

Detrás de el aparecio un dragon azul, cuando Zuko se dio cuenta trato de saltar pero el dragon logro pegarle.

Zuko- (en su el suelo, tratandose de levantar) … esta ves no voy a perder …

Dragon Azul- … pero si ya perdiste …

Taina solo observaba todo y con algo de dificultad porque las llamas no dejaban ver con claridad.

El dragon azul dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de darle un coletazo y sacarlo de la plataforma cuando de la nada salio un dragon rojo que detuvo el ataque del dragon azul.

Dragon rojo- De pie, rapido!!

Zuko se puso de pie, despues subio al dragon rojo … éste empezo a volar, los dragones volaron arriba de la plataforma, lanzandose fuego uno contra otro … pelearon hasta que el dragon rojo pudo hacer que el dragon azul cayera en la plataforma … cuando callo, hubo una gran flama azul y despues estaba Azula tirada en la plataforma.

El dragpn rojo dejo a Zuko de nuevo en la plataforma, despues lo rodeo y desaparecio.

Zuko- … (se acerco a Azula) esto es por todas las veces que me hiciste creer que mi madre estaba muerta (le lanzo un puñetazo de fuego) esto, por haberme engañado en Ba Sing Se y hacer que a mi tio lo encarcelaran (le dio otro puñetazo de fuego) … (suspiro) … (empezo a mover sus brazos, iba a tratar de hacer el relampago) y esto va por lo que le hiciste a Aang y a Taina!! (esta vez si pudo hacer el relámpago y le dio)

Despues las llamas se hicieron mas grandes, Taina se cubrio … cuando el calor bajo, vio que ahora estaba en un palacio (el palacio de la nacion de fuego) … Taina vio un arbol y se sento junto a el, luego vio a un niño corriendo por el patio.

Taina- … ese niño … se me hace conocido …

El niño empezo a gritar, queria ver a su madre hasta que ella aparecio, lo cargo y lo abrazo.

Taina- o.o Rosa Roja!! … esperen …

Trato de hacer memoria y recordo el nombre de Rosa Roja (era Ursa) … tambien recordo que ese nombre ya lo habia esuchado antes …

Taina- (susurro) … donde habia escuchado ese nombre antes …

Ursa seguia cargando a su hijo y lo seguia abrazando y jugando con el.

Zuko- (susurro) … como extraño esos tiempos

Taina se puso de pie y vio que del otro lado del arbol estaba Zuko … no dijo nada …

Zuko- … mi padre y mi hermana siempre me hicieron creer que ella estaba muerta … pero no lo esta …

Hubo un silencio.

Zuko- … cuando me uni al avatar tenia miedo de que nadie me perdonara … pero poco a poco asi ha sido … ahora solo me da miedo de que no me me perdonen dos personas …

Taina- (susurro) … ¿Quién? …

Zuko- … mi madre y tu …

Taina- o/o …

Zuko- No se de que se haya enterado ella pero … apuesto que sabe todo lo malo que hice, ademas, antes de que la desterraran, me dijo que nunca olvidara quien era pero … u.u lo hice …

Taina- (se acerco a el) … no fue tu culpa … te quedaste a cargo de tu padre, eso fue lo malo … tu madre es una mujer muy buena, creeme

Zuko- Lo se … primero debo ayudar a Aang a restaurar el equilibro del mundo y derrotar a mi padre … despues debo pedirle perdon y … (se le quedo viendo)

Taina- o.o … yo … am … yo te per …

Iba a decir que lo perdonaba pero una gran luz bloqueo sus ojos, los cerro, volteo y los abrio … de nuevo estaba en el campamento con los demas.

Taina- … que raro … (vio que estaba junto a Zuko, el ya habia despertado) … habré … habre entrado a su sueño? …

Zuko desperto y se puso de pie, despues se acerco al cuerpo de Taina y a donde estaban los demas.

Taina- Ay no!! (volteo al cielo) como pudo ser el ocaso tan rapido!! Solo me quedan unos minutos!!

Todos los demas estaban despiertos menos Iroh … todos estaban alrededor de Taina.

Zuko- ¿Cómo esta?

Katara- ¬¬ como si te importara …

Tara- Ya va a anochecer!! Katara haz algo, tu dijiste que …

Katara- u.u … lo siento pero … no puedo hacer nada

Todos se quedaron callados … Zuko volteo al suelo y vio que en la mano de Taina habia un cristal, lo tomo y fue con su tio.

Taina- o.o no!! deja eso!! daselo a Katara!!

Iroh- (desperto; vio que Zuko venia hacia el) ¿Qué paso, como esta?

Zuko no contesto.

Iroh volteo al suelo, luego vio que Zuko traia el cristal.

Iroh- ¿Qué es eso?

Zuko- No lo se … estaba en su mano

Iroh- ¿Qué …?

Volteo hacia donde estaban los demas y vio a Taina, su espiritu.

Iroh- Taina!! (se acerco a ella)

Zuko- tio …

Taina- Señor Iroh!! Puede verme y esucharme

Iroh- Si

Todos voltearon a ver a Iroh … se quedaron extrañados, estaba hablando solo …

Taina- El cristal!! El cristal que tiene Zuko!! … Katara debe derretirlo y usarlo en mi antes de que salga la luna!!

Todos lo seguian viendo con extrañeza … no era momento para jugar, todos pensaban que Taina estaba a punto de morir por lo que Katara les habia dicho.

Iroh- Zuko!! dale el cristal a Katara, rapido!!

Zuko- o.O … si (se lo lanzo y Katara lo atrapo)

Iroh- Derritelo y vuelve a curar a Taina

Katara- … pero es imposible …

Iroh- (la interrumpio) rapido!! Antes de que salga la luna

Katara- Esta bien

Empezo a controlar el cristal y vio que este brillaba, todos se quedaron impactados … despues Katara lo derritio y uso el agua … empezo a curar a Taina.

Taina- Ahhh!! Duele!! (cerro los ojos y se abrazo, empezo a sentir un dolor horrible)

Iroh- (estiro su brazo, tratando de tocar el espiritu de Taina) tranquila …

Todos vieron como Katara trataba de curar a Taina por milesima vez … talvez esta vez si funcionaria …

Taina- (empezo a abrir lentamente los ojos) … aaa …

Tara- o.o … estas viva … estas viva!!

Aang- Taina!!

Iroh- Esperen!! (se acerco a ellos) … deben dejarla descansar

Taina- (hablando con mucha dificultad) … gracias señor Iroh …

Iroh- (sonrio y asintio con la cabeza) descanza …

Katara y Tara acomodaron a Taina y ella volvio a cerrar los ojos.

Tara- No!!

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Katara- Tranquilos (volvio a usar agua (normal) y checo como estaba) solo esta dormida …


	10. Cap 9: Confesiones

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

A. Markovia- Todavía puede entrar en estado avatar solo que dolera porque la energia no podra pasar libremente como antes … con agua del oasis de los espiritus del polo norte hicieron que no muriera, talvez si lo vuelven a curar con esa agua de nuevo, puedan curar lo mas que se pueda ese chacra

**(…)**

Zuko- … cuando me uni al avatar tenia miedo de que nadie me perdonara … pero poco a poco asi ha sido … ahora solo me da miedo de que no me me perdonen dos personas …

Taina- (susurro) … ¿Quién? …

Zuko- … mi madre y tu …

Taina- o/o …

**(…)**

Somojo- (la interrumpio) sabes que digo la verdad … asi fue como regreso el mortal Iroh

Taina- Que!! el señor Iroh estuvo aquí!!

**(…)**

Zuko se quedo impactado … era Mai …

Mai- ¿Por qué Zuko …?

Zuko solo bajo la mirada.

Zuko- Lo siento Mai pero … (subio la mirada) era mi destino …

**(…)**

Taina- Am … disculpa … ¿tu conociste al avatar Aang?

Yue- Si, a el, a Katara … y a Sokka (hubo un pequeño silencio) Saludame a Sokka de mi parte … dile que pronoto nos volveremos a ver

Taina- Si…

**(…)**

Katara y Aang- yo queria decirte algo!! … o.o …

Aang- Tu primero

Katara- Bueno … solo queria decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, haz progresado mucho y se que

Aang la beso.

Katara- o/o

Aang dio un paso hacia delante, saco su planeador y se fue volando.

* * *

_**Confesiones**_

Abrio lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba en una cueva … luego recordo lo que habia pasada, alzo su mano para verla y vio que estaba … normal.

Taina- Fiuf … que alivio

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y dolor, salio de la cueva, vio que estaba en el bosque … ahí estaba Teo, tenia como una tabla en sus piernas y parecia que dibujaba algo.

Taina- Hola

Teo- (volteo) ya despertaste n.n

Taina- Si n.n … (se acerco a el) ¿Qué haces?

Teo- Unos planos para el planeador de Aang

Taina- o.O ¿Qué paso con el que tenia?

Teo- Se rompio cuando fue a otro templo cerca de aquí … no recuerdo el nombre; creo que era un templo de fuego o algo asi

Taina- Ya veo … que paso con los demas ¿donde estan?

Teo- Katara y Sokka fueron a pescar, Aang, Iroh y Zuko estan entrenando; y Haru y el Duque fueron por leña

Taina- ¿Y mi prima?

Teo- Entrenando con Toph

Taina- o.O que?! entrenando … con Toph!?

Teo- Oh demonios … no le vayas a decir que yo te dije … es una sorpresa

Taina- (no habia entendido lo que habia dicho) … ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que? … bueno n.nU

Teo- Dos semanas

Taina- o.o dos semanas!!

Teo- n.nU

Taina- Ire a buscarla

Teo- Espera no puedes

Taina- ¿Por qué no?

Teo- n.nU Haru, el Duque y yo estabamos cuidandote, no puedes ir a ningun lado; Katara dijo que todavía estabas debil

Taina- ¬¬ ya van a empezar otra vez con eso … no es la primera vez que me ataca un relámpago!! (empezo a caminar pero Teo se puso en su camino) no me vas a dejar ir verdad?

Teo- No

Taina- ¬¬ … (trato de usar su tierra control para moverlo pero no pudo, le dolio)

Teo- Katara y Aang tenian razon, estas muy debil

Taina- Ay esta bien … me quedo aquí (se sento frente a Teo) y … ¿dibujas, diseñas … que haces?

Teo- Mi padre es inventor

Taina- A ya veo

Teo- Ademas, no es la primera vez que le diseño un planeador a Aang … bueno, la primera vez ayude a mi padre pero ahora Sokka ayudara un poco

Teo siguió dibujando recargandose en sus piernas para dibujar, Taina solo veia sentada desde el suelo en silencio … paso un rato.

Teo- ¿Qué opinas? (le enseño el dibujo)

Taina- Esta muy bonito n.n

Teo- n.n

Al mismo tiempo llego Katara, Sokka, Haru y el Duque; cada par con las cosas por las que habian ido.

Katara- (vio a Taina que estaba sentada junto a Teo) despertaste!!

Taina- Katara!! (se puso de pie lo mas rapido que pudo) ouch!!

Duque- Ya estas bien

Haru- Que bueno, te recuperaste muy rapido

Katara- ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Taina- Algo adolorida pero bien n.n … oigan, es cierto que pasaron dos semanas?

Sokka- Si

Taina- Wow … dos semanas dormida … n.nU

Katara- No te preocupes, cuando atacaran a Aang tambien duro varias semanas dormido

Sokka- Técnicamente un mes

Katara- n.nU supongo que aunque a Aang lo cure lo mas rapido que pudo, el agua del oasis no eran tan poderosa como la del cristal que tragiste

Sokka- Cierto?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Taina- (empezo a recordar) … (se quedo callada) …

Katara- ¿estas bien?

Taina- Si … solo que … no recuerdo claramente … solo que …

Recordo que los espiritus habian mencionado que Iroh ya habia ido al mundo de los espiritus.

Taina- ¿Dónde esta el señor Iroh?

Sokka- ¿Para que lo quieres ver?

Taina- ¿Dónde esta!?

Sokka- Entrenando con Aang y el tonto

Taina- (volteo a ver a Katara) ¿puedo ir? … ¬¬ con eso de que ya me restringieron todo

Katara- n.nU es por seguridad … solo dejame hacer algo (abrio la cantinflora que siempre traia cargando, rodeo con un flujo de agua donde estaba lastimada y la curo) trata de no correr ni hacer movimientos bruscos (el agua que rodeaba a Taina dejo de brillar, despues la volvio a guardar en la cantinflora)

Taina- ¬¬U esta bien …

Le dijeron por donde estaban y empezo a caminar buscandolos … despues de un rato los vio y por alguna extraña razon se escondio detrás de un arbol.

Iroh- Bien … solo recuerden … respiren profundo y no pierdan el ritmo

Aang y Zuko empezaron a pelear con fuego.

Iroh- Eso es, bien … trata de moverte mas rapido Aang

Aang- Eso intento!!

Iroh- Zuko concentrate!!

Zuko siguió peleando pero despues Aang lo derribo.

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) Aang va a buen nivel para que lleve poco tiempo practicando fuego control … si sigue asi, sera cuestion de tiempo para que te alcanze

Zuko- ¬¬U

Aang- Enserio!! … eh!!

Iroh- … descansemos durante unos minutos

Zuko- Esta bien (se sento en el suelo)

Aang se quedo de pie y (como estaba descalzo) sintio las vibraciones del cuerpo de Taina.

Aang- Ahora vuelvo (hizo una reverencia frente a Iroh)

Camino y vio detrás del arbol pero vi que ya no habia nadie, luego Taina cayo encima de el.

Taina- Lo siento lo siento lo siento!! … estas bien?

Aang- Si (se puso de pie y luego ayudo a Taina) ya estas bien, que bueno!!

Taina- n.n si … oye … am … que pena pero … n.nU necesito que me dejes hablar con el señor Iroh, solo seran unos minutos … lo que pasa es que los vie entrenando y concentrados y no quize interrumpir y …

Aang- (la interrumpio) claro, ven

Taina- o/o no espera

Aang la jalo y la llevo junto con Zuko y Iroh … Zuko solo se alejo un poco … cuando Taina y zuko estaban frente a frente se pusieron nerviosos …

Iroh- (primero los vio y rio discretamente) … Taina!! Ya despertaste

Taina- Ah? … (dejo de ver a Zuko un momento y volteo a ver a Iroh, Zuko aprovecho y se alejo) si … si ya desperte n.n y todo gracias a usted

Iroh- n.n

Taina- De hecho … quisiera hablar con usted

Iroh- (ya sospechaba un poco) claro

Taina- n.nU (volteo a ver a Aang) a solas si no te molesta

Aang- o.o … n.nU no, claro que no (fue donde estaba Zuko, se veia a lo lejos)

Iroh- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Bueno … para empezar queria darle las gracias … si usted no me hubiera visto, seguira muerta y …

Iroh- No tienes porque agradecerme, era lo menos que podia hacer

Taina- Pero es que no entiende!! Si usted no me hubiera visto, Katara no me hubiera curado con el cristal que me dieron y…

Iroh- (la interrumpio) No siempre he sido un heroe como piensas … (lo dijo en tono serio y algo triste)

Taina- o.O (se quedo callada un momento) … ¿quisiera saber … como fue su viaje al mundo de los espiritus? Mas bien porque razon fue o …

Iroh se le quedo viendo … despues volteo a ver al suelo …

Taina- (vio que se puso como triste o talvez apenado …) (en su mente) que le pasa? … -.- hay no que habre dicho … talvez lo incomode o …) … cierto!! no podemos decir nada n.nU … disculpeme porfavor

Iroh- no te preocupes …

Taina- Sabe que? olvidelo n.nU enserio perdon, yo no quize incomodarlo

Iroh- Ya te dije que no te preocupes

Se puso de pie y fue con Zuko y Aang.

Taina- -.- yo y mi bocota …

Se puso de pie y miro a Aang … debia decirle como podia regresar al estado avatar … recordo cuando Somojo le dijo que si regresaba perderia algo de sus poderes, penso que talvez ahora ella no podia entrar al estado secundario … despues de pensarlo decidio ir a buscar a Tara.

Aang- Tenemos que seguir entrenando Zuko!!

Zuko- Lo siento, pero ya fue suficiente por hoy

Aang- Pero Sifu Fueguito!!

Zuko- Que no me llames asi!!

Iroh- (se acerco a ellos) ¿Qué pasa?

Aang- Sifu Iroh!! Regreso muy rapido

Iroh- … si (lo dijo en un tono entre triste y preocupado) … bien (ya en un tono mas alegre) sera mejor seguir entrenando

Zuko- … entrenen ustedes (se puso de pie y se fue adentrando al bosque)

Aang- Espera!!

Iroh- Dejalo

Aang iba a seguirlo pero Iroh lo detuvo.

Aang- (susurro) … a estado asi de raro desde que Katara curo a Taina …

Iroh y Aang siguieron entrenando … Zuko se fue por ahí caminando y pensando muchas cosas.

Mientras tanto, Taina habia ido a buscar a su prima que entrenaba con Toph.

Toph- Espera!!

Terra- ¿Qué pasa?

Toph- ¬¬ tu prima

Terra- o.o que!! mi prima!! (se quito la venda de los ojos que traia puesta) donde!!

Toph- Descubrelo tu misma

Terra- pero …

Toph- Tu misma!!

Terra- n.nU esta bien (se agacho y puso su mano en el suelo) … esto es mas difícil de lo que pense

Toph- Concentrate (cruzo los brazos) no es tan difícil sentir sus vibraciones

Terra- Creo que … lo tengo (se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia una direccion)

Taina- Tara!!

Terra- Taina!! (la abrazo) ya despertaste

Taina- Si jeje … (vio sus pies) Tara!! Que haces sin zapatos!?

Terra- Jeje … que bueno que preguntas …

Taina- o.O …

Terra- Mira esto

Dio un pisoton y donde esta parada, debajo de ella, levanto una columna de tierra, despues, desde arriba, estiro sus brazos y despues sus manos … varias rocas se levantaron, despues empezo a hacer que volaran en círculos.

Terra- Jeje n0n

Luego las lanzo a diferentes direcciones e hizo que se reincorporaran al suelo … dio un pisoton y bajo la columna; dio un ultimo pisoton e hizo que se levantara el suelo donde estaba parada Taina.

Terra- Tada!! Que tal eh … ya se tierra control

Taina- (susurro, estaba sorprendida de que lo que habia visto) …ya sabes lo basico de tierra control … wow es increíble!! Pero como!!

Toph- ¿tu porque crees? (salio de la nada caminando)

Taina- Si … ya me habian dicho que la estabas entrenando pero … wow! Es increíble y tan solo en dos semanas!! Pero como

Terra- Me ha tenido mucha paciencia n.nU … ¬¬ cosa que cierta persona no tiene …

Taina- n.nUUU

Toph- Claro que no, sabias un par de cosas, con eso basto … eres buena, muy buena, solo era cuestion de que aprendieras a controlarte

Terra- n.n

Taina- … pues si … (se acerco a Toph) admito que tu hiciste lo que mi hermano y yo intentamos en meses

Terra- Es increíble!! (dio un pisoton y salio una roca, se recargo en ella) se lo basico y algo mas … si sigo a este paso podre ayudarlos y acabaremos todos juntos con la guerra

Taina- n.nU no crees que necesitas entrenar mas? … tu misma lo dijiste

Toph- Una semana … talvez 10 dias en total y podra ayudarnos (saco una venda y se la dio a Terra) enseñale

Terra- (se puso la venda y empezo a dar vueltas … luego Toph se paro en otro lado) Si

Taina- o.O ¿Qué hacen?

Toph- Te enseñare que subestimaste a tu prima, solo necesitaba un empujon para pelear … lista

Terra- Lista

Levanto una roca y se la lanzo a Toph pero ella la detuvo y se la regreso, Terra la detuvo.

Taina- o.o … con … con los ojos cerrados …

Terra levanto algo de tierra del suelo y se acerco a Toph.

Toph- Suficiente jeje

Terra se detuvo, se quito la venda y salto.

Toph- Terra es increíble, aprendio igual de rapido que Aang

Terra- Ahora podre ayudarlos y no les estorbare

Taina- Si esta perfecto pero … n.nU falta que controles la arena, el metal y tu estado secundario

Terra- o.O estado secundario?

Taina- n.nU es el estado markoviano pero en realidad se le dice asi, estado secundario

Terra- o.O …

Toph- No te preocupes, de que controle el metal yo me encargo … ahora vamos a comer

Terra- Si!! tengo hambre

Ambas dieron un pisoton y levantaron una roca pegada al suelo.

Toph- ¿Qué tal una carrera?

Terra- Bien!!

La roca se empezo a mover y salieron a toda velocidad.

Taina- o.oU …

Empezo a caminar hacia el campamento … cuando llego ya casi todos estaban ahí.

Aang- ¿Dónde estabas?

Sokka- Si, apresurate o ya no habra comida

Taina- n.nU no tengo mucha hambre

Duque- Estuviste dos semanas dormida sin comer ni beber nada, debes estar hambrienta

Taina- n.nU pero no lo estoy

Katara- Vamos, ven y come algo con nosotros

Iroh- Tiene razon, esto esta delicioso

Katara- Gracias … anda ven

Taina vio a casi todos sentados … a todos menos a Zuko …

Taina- n.nU mas tarde, lo prometo

Katara- Esta bien … pero mas te vale que comas, necesitas recuperar fuerzas

Taina- Esta bien n.nU

Se sento con ellos pero no comio … siguieron platicando todos menos Taina … decidio decirles a todos lo que le habian dicho en el mundo de los espiritus … espero una pausa, un pequeño momento en el que nadie hablara para decirlo … y lo hubo, ya casi cuando todos habian acabado

Taina- Oigan … ¿Dónde esta Zuko?

Iroh, Katara, Toph y Terra se quedaron sorprendidos, antes de que Azula la atacara, no queria saber de el … durante un momento nadie le contesto …

Sokka- (rompiendo el silencio) Debe de estar por ahí caminando solo … desde que se nos unio, siempre hace … el solo se calienta su comida cuando regresa

Taina- Ah …

Toph- ¿Por qué preguntas por el? ¿Qué no se supone que te caia muy mal? … hey!! Talvez por eso te llevas bien con Katara, son mandonas y odian a Zuko

Katara y Taina- ¬¬ …

Aang- ¿Por qué quieres saber donde esta?

Taina- Queria decirle algo a todos … pero queria que estuvieramos todos

Katara- Creeme, no lo necesitas, de hecho ya no lo necesitamos … pero habla, que querias decirnos

Taina- Bueno … esta bien … es que …

Toph- Habla princesita!!

Iroh vio a Taina y asintio con la cabeza.

Taina- (suspiro) … cuando estuvo inconciente, antes de que Katara me curara … yo … estuve en el mundo de los espirtus

Aang- Eso es imposible!!

Sokka- Que!! eso quiere decir que … estuviste muerta durante un rato¡?

Taina- n.nU algo asi … bueno el detalle es que … (volteo a ver a Aang) creo que se como puedes entrar de nuevo al estado avatar

Aang- Pero cuando Azula me ataco bloqueo mi chacra

Taina- Pero se como desbloquearlo

Sokka- Eso seria perfecto, seria mas facil vencer al señor de fuego … habla

Taina- Bueno … primero fue una supocision mia y de Avatar Markovia

Terra- (interrumpiendola) Conociste al fundador de Markovia?!

Taina- n.nU fundadora … en fin, pero despues, el espiritu de la luna, Yue; confirmo esa teoria

Sokka- (tirando su plato) … cono … conociste a Yue!?

Taina- Si n.nU ella me dijo que los conocia pero … bueno, el detalle es ese, el como puedes regresar al estado avatar

Aang- ¿Cómo?

Taina- Me dijo que te curaron con agua del oasis de los espiritus del polo norte ¿verdad?

Aang volteo a ver a Katara.

Katara- Si

Taina- Bueno … es cuestion de que te cure con esa agua … pero debe de ser de noche

Aang- ¿Por qué de noche?

Taina- … no lo se … solo me dijo que lo intentaramos en la noche, ella ayudara en todo lo que pueda

Sokka- Tenemos que ir al polo norte

Haru- ¿entonces … cambio de plan?

Sokka- Si … (se puso de pie y se fue)

Toph- ¿Qué le pasa?

Katara y Aang- n.nU larga historia

Sokka- Hola Zuko

Todos voltearon y vieron a Zuko llegar, les sorprendio que Sokka llamara a Zuko por su nombre y no le dijera "tonto" o algo por el estilo … todos se pusieron de pie y se fueron exceptuando Aang, Iroh y Taina.

Iroh- ¿Vas a comer algo?

Taina lo volteo a ver, se puso de pie y se fue.

Zuko- Si

Se acerco a su tio y a Aang y le dieron algo de comida.

Aang- ¿Dónde estabas?

Zuko- … fui a dar una vuelta

Aang- … ¿estas bien?

Zuko no contesto.

Iroh- ¿Nos permitirias hablar a solas?

Aang- Claro n.nU (se puso de pie … aprovecho y fue a buscar a Taina)

Iroh- Zuko … desde que Azula y sus amigas nos atacaron estas muy raro … ¿Qué te pasa?

Zuko- (dejo su plato a un lado) no se … es que … ver a Mai tan enojada conmigo … y luego … antes de que Taina despertara … u.u …

Iroh- Creo que estas confundido y triste

Zuko- ¿Sabes como me senti cuando pense que Taina iba a morir? … iba a ser mi culpa!!

Iroh- ¿Por qué tu culpa?

Zuko- Es mi hermana … todos piensan que por mi culpa Azula supo donde estabamos

Iroh- Yo no pienso eso, ni Aang tampoco

Zuko- Lo se pero …

Iroh- ¿Te preocupa que no te perdone, verdad?

Zuko- … si … pense que no me iba a importar tanto …

Iroh- Mmm … (sonrio) … ¿Por qué no vuelves a hablar con ella?

Zuko- ¬¬ ya te dije lo que me hizo

Iroh- Pero al final de cuentas no te hizo nada … deberias de tratar … nada perderias; ademas una parte de ti quiere volver a intentar … no me digas que no …

Zuko- Si pero …

Iroh- ¿Te da miedo?

Zuko- … pero de volver a lastimarla … nisiquiera se porque se enojo tanto de lo que le hize … no fue tan grave … o si?

Iroh- Talvez le hiciste algo mas…

Zuko- Pero que fue!!

Iroh- … trata de averiguarlo tu mismo …

Zuko- No!! estoy harto de averiguar yo solo lo que pasa!! … primero cuando salimos de Ba Sing Se, tenia que averiguar yo mismo lo que pensaba mi padre y Mai … luego, averiguar yo solo como pedirle perdon al avatar y a sus amigos y ahora esto …

Iroh- ¿Cómo supiste pedirme perdon a mi?

Zuko- (se le quedo viendo) … solo lo supe y ya … ademas, tu me has cuidado durante casi toda mi vida … creo que solo lo supe y ya

Iroh- Zuko … si trataras de conocer un poco mas a Taina, sabrias como disculparte

Zuko- Pero no la conozco!! Ademas, como quieres que la conozca si no me deja acercarme a ella?!

Iroh- Primero trata de acercarte a ella … despues empieza a conocerla …

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Zuko- ¿Por qué quieres que la conozca? … tu sabes algo que yo no se verdad?

Iroh- Si … y no

Zuko- Tio, solo por una vez trata de hablar claramente porfavor

Iroh- Debes de descubrirlo tu mismo … (susurro) ademas no estoy muy seguro …

Zuko- ¿Seguro de que?

Iroh- De lo que tienes que descubrir (se puso de pie y se fue)

Zuko- -.-

Mientras tanto, Aang habia estado platicando con Taina.

Aang- Anda … dime lo que viste en el mundo de los espiritus

Taina- Que no!! me lo prohibieron ya te dije … tu a lo mejor lo puedes decir porque eres el avatar y tarde o temprano seras un espiritu y … se te permite, pero yo soy humana y no puedo

Aang- ¬¬ ash esta bien

Vieron a lo lejos pasar a Iroh …

Aang- ¿Puedo saber de que hablaste con Iroh?

Taina- n.nU no, lo siento

Aang- ¬¬ creo que hoy es el dia del alejate del avatar

Taina- n.nU no digas eso … supongo que tu tambien tienes secretos que yo ni nadie sabe

Luego vieron pasar a Zuko …

Aang- ¿Ya lo perdonaste?

Taina- (se quedo callada un momento) … si

Aang- o.o entonces porque no has hablado con el?!

Taina- No se!! … antes de que me atacaran le dije cosas muy feas

Aang- ¿Qué le dijiste?

Taina- n.nU que … que nunca lo iba a perdonar nunca … am n.nU y casi hago que se caiga al precipicio

Aang- ¿El que estaba entre el templo y la otra montaña?

Taina- n.nUUU si

Aang- -.- … ¿Por qué no se piden una disculpa mutua y ya?

Taina- Y si no la acepta? … ademas, te ayudaremos, pelearemos y cada quien regresara a su nacion

Aang- … no tiene porque ser asi

Taina- (se le quedo viendo, recordo que el era el ultimo maestro tierra que quedaba) u.u lo siento, no quize …

Aang- … no te preocupes … pretendo seguir viajando por el mundo, ayudando en lo que pueda

Taina- n.n es suena bien

Aang- Es mi tarea de avatar …

Sono el estomago de Taina.

Aang- ¿Quieres comer?

Taina- Si n.nU, creo que ya tengo hambre

Fueron a donde estaban Iroh y Zuko … Aang le sirvio algo de comida a Taina, la calento con su fuego control y ella empezo a comer.

Taina- ¿Ya controlas los cuatro elementos verdad?

Aang- Casi … me falta perfeccionar mi fuego control

Taina- Eso es bueno…

Aang- Teniamos en mente que despertaras, te recuperaras e ir a pelear contra el señor de fuego pero despues de lo que dijiste, creo que cambiaremos una pequeña parte el plan

Taina- Bueno, que bien que me recordaron y me tomaron en cuenta …

Aang- n.n

Se quedaron un rato callados.

Taina- … ¿Por qué Sokka se puso asi cuando mencione al espiritu de la luna?

Aang- ¬¬ no deberia decirte, tu no me dijiste que hiciste aya

Taina- ¬¬ ya te dije que no pude …

Aang- Esta bien … solo porque me dijiste lo de Zuko pero … ¬¬ promete que no le diras a nadie

Taina- ¬/¬ lo prometo …

Aang- Cuando fuimos al polo norte, conocimos a la princesa Yue

Taina- o.o era princesa?

Aang- Si … el detalle fue que se enamoraron pero … bueno creo que ya lo sabes, ella murio

Taina- Y se convirtió en el espiritu de la luna … pobre Sokka …

Aang- Si … yo no se como me sentiria si …

Taina- n.nU si, si se como te sentirias si a Katara le pasara algo

Aang- n/n

Taina- ¿Por cierto, que ha pasado con ella, ya sabe que a ti te …?

Aang no contesto, solo bajo la mirada y se puso rojo.

Taina- o.o ya son novios?!

Aang- Que?! no!! … u.u todavía no …

Taina- ¿Entonces?

Aang- Bueno lo que pasa es que …

Taina- Vamos habla!!

Aang- … bese a Katara antes de ir a luchar contra el señor del fuego

Taina- QUE!! … o.o … y que te dijo?!

Aang- … nada … técnicamente cuando llegamos aquí, se nos unio Zuko y he estado la mayoria de tiempo con el entrenando y aprendiendo fuego control

Taina- o.O nada!? … ash Aang!!

Aang- Shhh … puede escucharnos

Taina- -.- hombres … ¿Por qué no has hablado con ella?

Aang- ¬¬ mira quien habla

Taina- ¬¬ lo mio es diferente, yo no he besado a Zuko

Aang- (susurro) ¬¬ pero ganas no te faltan

Taina- Cayate!!

En ese momento aparecio Katara.

Katara- Que bueno, pense que no ibas a comer

Taina- Ah? … (volteo a ver a Aang) si jeje … los dejo solos, quiero ir a hablar con Tara (se puso de pie ytomo su plato, se escondio cerca de ahi)

Katara- ¿Qué pasa? De que platicaban

Aang- De nada n/n

Katara- (en su mente (… que raro)) esta bien …

Taina- (estaba escondida) (susurro) vamos, dile algo!!

Solo veia como Katara empezo a recoger las cosas de la comida, Aang seguía callado y algo ruborizado.

Taina- ¬¬ es un tonto (se sento y puso su mano en el suelo) debo de poder hacer algo, no creo que este tan lastimada

Recargo su mano en el suelo y lanzo como una pequeña vibracion en la tierra, hizo que Katara se cayera pero Aang rapidamente se levanto y la atrapo … la atrapo con un brazo y la acerco a el, los platos que traia Katara se cayeron … ambos se ruborizaron.

Aang- o/o estas bien?

Katara- o/o si, gracias

Taina- Dile algo!! O besala o algo!!

Aang solto a Katara y ella estaba a punto de irse.

Aang- Katara espera!!

Katara- o/o ¿si? (volteo a verlo)

Aang- Yo … bueno … yo queria preguntarte … (en su mente (no espera … hazlo con delicadeza Aang!!)) mas bien recordarte, no espera!! Mas bien preguntarte si …

Katara- o/O

Aang- (en su mente) porque es tan difícil?!

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Taina- (susurro) besense!! Hagan algo!!

Katara siguió rojo, solo dio media vuelta.

Aang- Espera!! No me dijiste nada sobre el beso que te di

Katara- o/o (volteo a verlo y se acerco a el)

Aang se puso rojo.

Taina- Si!

Aang y Katara se ruborizaron … poco a poco ambos se empezaron a acercar, iban a besarse pero …

Sokka- Katara!! (grito a lo lejos)

Taina- o.o que!!

Volteo a ver, era Sokka.

Taina- Vamos, que funcione!! (hizo un movimiento con los brazos de arriba abajo, Sokka se hundio en tierra hasta la cabeza … luego empezo a gritar) mas vale que hables (corrio hacia donde estaba Sokka para callarlo)

Katara- (se alejo un poco de el) ¿escuchaste algo?

Aang- No … (se empezo a acercar a ella)

Katara tambien se empezo a acercar a Aang pero algo la detuvo, se hizo para atrás, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Aang- No!! demonios!!

Taina- (ya estaba junto a Sokka, estaba agachada tapandole la boca) Cállate!!

Sokka hablaba pero no se le entendia nada, las manos de Taina tapaban su boca.

Toph- (venia con Tara) Hey, que haces? (dio un pisoton y saco a Sokka)

Sokka- Oye, que te pasa?

Taina- Lo siento

Sokka- Mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación

Taina- Si … am … estaba entrenando, viendo si ya puedo pelear

Toph- Odio decirlo pero estas mintiendo

Terra- o.O porque odias eso?

Toph- Ganas no me faltan de pelear contra ti princesita (la toco con el dedo) tenemos una batalla pendiente

Taina- Oh, que bueno que lo recuerdas …

Sokka- Chicas (se puso en medio de las dos) no empiezen … ven (jalo a Taina) quiero hablar contigo

Sokka se fue jalando a Taina.

Taina- ¿Si me buscabas porque gritaste Katara?

Sokka- Pense que estabas con mi hermana

Katara- (vio a Sokka y Taina irse) ¿Qué paso? ¿Sokka grito mi nombre o fue mi imaginación?

Terra- Si, si lo grito

Toph- Pero se llevo a tu amiga

Katara- n.nU

Terra, Toph y Katara fueron a su habitación.

Taina- Espera!! Sueltame!! Que pasa?!

Sokka- lo siento (la solto) es que … quiero saber …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) Lo siento pero no puedo decir nada de lo que vivi en el mundo de los espiritus, solo los mensajes exclusivos que me dijeron que dijera

Sokka- Pero uno de esos mensajes fue de Yue

Taina- n.nU …

Sokka- … solo quiero saber lo que te dijo ella …

Taina- n.nU … esta bien (vio a Sokka, y lo entusiasmado y ansioso que estaba por saber sobre Yue) te dire todo lo que paso … ¬¬ pero si los espiritus me hacen algo es tu culpa

Sokka- ¬¬ creeme, no eres la unica que ha viajado al mundo de los espiritus

Taina- o.o que?! tu tambien?!

Sokka- Si … una vez, cuando viajabamos rumbo al polo norte, nos detuvimos en un bosque porque en una villa cerca de ahí la atacaban … de hecho fue cuando Aang fue por primera ves al mundo de los espiritus … es grande, parecido a este mundo solo que con cosas extrañas

Taina- n.nU entonces fuiste a la parte de los muertos, no a la de los espiritus y yo fue a la de los espiritus

Sokka- o.O?

Taina- n.nU olvidalo

Sokka- bueno, habla!!

Taina- Tranquilo!! Esta bien … Yue, el espiritu de la luna … fue gracias a ella por quien regrese, me dijo que Aang necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, me dijo de cómo podia regresar al estado avatar y me dio el cristal … que pronto los volveria a ver y que ayudaria en todo lo que pudiera

Sokka volteo a ver al cielo.

Taina- (pregunto con algo de miedo) ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

Sokka- (bajo la mirada y la volvio a ver) … por nada, muchas gracias (lo dijo en un tono serio) (volvio a subir la mirada y sonrio)

Era el ocaso … paso un buen rato y todos se reunieron para cenar.

Sokka- Bien, que bueno que todos estan aquí, cambio de planes …

Haru- ¿Otra ves?

Sokka- Si … Aang ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento en el fuego control?

Aang- o.O … pues … bien … eso creo

Iroh- Va muy bien, ha tenido un gran progreso

Sokka- ¿Crees que ya estas listo para vencer al señor del fuego?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Zuko- … lo estara … debe estarlo (volteo a verlo, serio)

Katara- Desde el primer ataque siempre estuvo listo

Vio a Zuko con enojo … luego Aang volteo a ver a Katara, sus miradas se cruzaron y luego se ruborizaron.

Taina- Si atacaron por primera ves al señor del fuego, quiere decir que ya dominas el agua y la tierra; y bueno, obviamente el aire … solo te faltaba el fuego … ahora si le sumamos que ya podras controlar el estado avatar … esta ves ganaremos!!

Sokka- No podemos confiarnos como la ultima vez

Toph- Sokka tiene razon, no podemos confiarnos … tenemos que hacer mas cuidadosos con Azula

Katara- Cierto … y cuidarnos muy bien al momento de entrar … no vaya a pasar que …

Se acordo de su padre y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Sokka se puso de pie y la abrazo … hubo un amargo silencio.

Iroh- … no podemos atacar de dia como habias planeado Sokka …

Zuko- (sonrio; volteo a ver a su tio) ¿tienes un plan?

Iroh solo sonrio de una forma maliciosa … empezo a explicar su plan, junto con Sokka planearon un ataque perfecto.

Sokka- … esta vez no fallara

Aang- Si

Toph- Veamos, tenemos listo como cubrir a los guardias, a las chicas locas que nos persiguieron

Sokka- … y como rescatar a nuestros padres y a las guerreras Kyoshi …

Taina- Perfecto …

Katara- Esta ves no fallaremos

Hubo otro ligero silencio … todos miraron el fuego de la fogata que habian prendido … luego paso una ráfaga de viento … todos voltearon a ver el cielo.

Aang- … debemos de llegar mañana en la noche al polo norte …

Katara- … si queremos que entres en el estado avatar …

Sokka- … esta decidido … nos iremos mañana a primera hora …

Hubo otro silencio y el viento volvio a soplar … el ambiente no se sentia frio, mas bien calido … de ese aire fresco y calido que hay en verano, como si estuvieras en la playa …

Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña para dormir, mañana saldrian a primera hora …

Aang- (se levanto a media noche, casualmente Zuko tambien se levanto) … tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Zuko- … no

Se acercaron, ambos usaron fuego control y prendieron otra fogata.

Aang- … una vez un rey me dijo que la calma antes de batalla es insoportable …

Zuko- … crees que realmente puedas volver a entrar en el estado avatar?

Aang- Si … confio en el espiritu, en Yue y en lo que dijo Taina …

Zuko- … ella mas que nadie quiere acabar con la guerra

Katara- ¿Y como no querria? … todo el mundo ha salido afectado

Ambos voltearon y estaba Katara detrás de ellos, se habia levantado.

Aang- ¿Qué haces despierta? … deberias de estar dormida

Katara- Lo mismo te digo Aang … sera un viaje agotador … somos muchos

Zuko- Aun asi llegaremos a tiempo

Katara- ¬¬ … como no sabemos que nos haras una emboscada

Aang- Katara, porfavor

Katara- Toph no los dijo una vez, tu hermana sabe mentir muy bien … ¿Por qué tu no? eres su hermano

Zuko- ¿Por qué no confias en mi?

Katara- Tu porque crees … (se acerco a el en forma retadora pero Aang se puso en medio de los dos)

Aang- Basta … necesitamos estar mas unidos que nunca

Katara se le quedo viendo a Aang … primero ella estaba muy enojada y furiosa … estaban a punto de contraatacar la nacion de fuego y tenia mucho miedo que esta ves Aang fuera el que quedara encarcelado … pero Aang la miro profundamente … sus ojos penetraron ella haciendola sentir mejor … tan aliviada y no enojada que solo bajo la mirada y sintio que se ponia roja, aunque no se puso roja.

Volvio a subir la mirada pero esquivando los ojos de Aang, luego con astucia y dificultad, quito a Aang de su caminoy se acerco a Zuko.

Katara- Quiero hablar contigo … a solas

Zuko la miro extrañado, Aang se quedo mas … Katara empezo a caminar y se adentro en el bosque; Aang se sento junto a la fogata preocupado, lo unico que pudo hacer fue sentarse y poner su mano en el suelo para sentir las vibraciones de ambos e intervenir por si empezaban una pelea.

Zuko- ¿Qué quieres?

Katara- … primero persigues a Aang y tratas de matarlo … luego apuñalas por la espalda a tu tio y para terminar no se que demonios le hiciste a mi amiga!! … no se como Aamng te tenie confianza y como tu tio te perdono tan rapido

Zuko- (susurro) … ni yo mismo lo se …

Katara- No sabes nada!!

Mientras tanto …

Taina y Terra despertaron y salieron de la tienda de roca donde dormian.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa? Oi a Katara discutir

Terra- Y creeme (movio los dedos de sus pies) no se sientie muy bien

Aang- … lo se (seguia sentado con su mano en el suelo)

Taina- ¿Dónde esta Katara?

Aang- Hablando con Zuko

Terra- … me han contado muchas cosas de el pero insisto … si ya cambio, solo perdonenlo y ya

Aang- Yo ya lo hize, Iroh tambien … faltan todos

Taina- ¿tu has hablado con el?

Terra- Am … no, recuerdas? Me lo prohibiste y ¬¬ Katara tambien … es como tu doble, solo que en vez de controlar la tierra; controla el agua

Taina- n.nU

Aang- o.o hay no

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

Aang se puso de pie y salio corriendo … Taina lo siguió.

Terra- ¿A dónde iran? … (se sento y puso su mano en el suelo para sentir las vibraciones de todos)

Aang- (llego corriendo) Katara tranquila!!

De hecho no habia pasado nada, solamente Katara le estaba gritando a Zuko y viceversa.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

Las miradas de los cuatro se entrecruzaron …

Taina- (se acerco a Aang) (susurro) … ¿quieres hablar con ella o hablo yo?

Aang- Yo

Taina dio un paso para atrás, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Aang- ahora soy yo el que quiere hablar contigo a solas Katara (lo dijo en un tono serio)

Zuko solo asintio con la cabeza y se fue.

Katara- ¿Qué pasa Aang?

Aang- … no puedes obligarlo a que se vaya …

Katara- Ya no lo necesitamos!! Quiero que se vaya!!

Aang- Pero porque!!

Katara- no es bueno tenerle confianza … no quiero!!

Dio media vuelta y apreto sus ojos muy fuerte … una pequeña lagrima salio de su mejilla … Aang se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Aang- (la abrazo … la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo) ¿Qué te hizo Zuko?

Depende de lo que Katara contestara, estaba a punto de seguirle brindando confianza o alejarlo del grupo para siempre.

Katara- No quiero que este con nosotros … es peligroso

Aang- Pero porque?! … ha cambiado y lo ha demostrado

Katara- (susurro) … lo mismo dijo en Ba Sing Se …

Aang- Pero Katara … eso ya paso …

Katara hizo que Aang la soltara, dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Katara- No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada!! No quiero que te alejen de mi otra vez!!

… empezo a llorar … Aang se quedo conmovido … lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla …

Aang- (susurro) … nada ni nadie nos volvera a separar … te lo prometo …

Katara- (susurro) … tengo miedo de que …

Aang- No va a pasar nada (con su mano limpio sus lagrimas) … te lo juro …

Katara sonrio y lo abrazo … lo abrazo muy fuerte como si se lo fueran a quitar de nuevo …

(…)

Taina iba rumbo a la tienda, vio de lejos a Terra que la estaba esperando pero luego vio que dio media vuelta y se metio.

Taina- (en su mente) hey Tara, espera!!

Corrio pero la voz de Zuko la detuvo.

Zuko- Espera!!

Taina se quedo paralizada y se detuvo … no se movio, no hablo, no volteo, no hizo nada … Zuko se acerco a ella …

Zuko- (Taina le daba la espalda, no se atrevio a ponerse frente a ella) … se que es en vano pero …

Se quedo callado y despues no paso nada … Taina lo sentia detrás de el … volteo y lo vio …

Zuko- … perdon …

Taina miro al suelo y despues lo vio a los ojos …

Zuko- … yo

Taina- (suspiro) … te … perdono

Zuko- o.o (volteo a verla) ¿enserio?

Taina- Si … se que … tu … bueno … (se quedo callada)

Zuko- Muchas gracias (hizo una reverencia)

Se quedaron ahí callados, mirando hacia el suelo …

Taina- … Zuko … se que tu … bueno … querias que te perdonara …

Zuko- o/o … como lo sabes?

Taina- Tu mismo me lo dijiste … supongo que sin querer entre en uno de tus sueños

Zuko- (susurro) … creo … que ya lo sospechaba

Taina lo volteo a ver profundamente … primero Zuko volteo la cabeza pero luego volteo a verla … Taina empezo a acercar lentamente sus manos hacia las de el, para tomarlas … y eso paso … despues la brisa soplo … ambos parpadearon por el viento y de nuevo se quedaron viendo …

Taina apreto las manos de Zuko, no lo queria soltar … poco a poco se fueron acercando … se acercaron mas y mas …

Zuko- (cerro los ojos … despues se hizo para atras) … lo siento … (solto sus manos)

Taina- o.o … (el viento volvio a soplar)

Zuko vio al suelo y luego a Taina … dio un paso hacia atrás, volteo a ver al cielo …

Zuko- … perdon

Esquivo la mirada de Taina y se regreso caminando (osea dio unos cuantos pasos) a su tienda de campaña.


	11. Cap 10: Prisioneros

_

* * *

  
Previamente…_

* * *

Salieron corriendo de ahí y vio hacia el palacio, vio que a lo lejos se veia como humo, de hecho eran varias nubes de humo.

Tara- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Taina volteo a ver al palacio y luego hacia la carcel.

**(…)**

Suki- Van a perder

Azula- Mmm … ¿Qué no sabes que los abanicos solo hacen mas grandes las llamas?

**(…)**

Taina- … y ustedes que han hecho, como llegaron hasta aquí?

Katara- (se puso algo triste) (le hizo una seña con la mano para alejarse de Sokka, Iroh y Toph) … tuvimos mucha suerte, nuestros padres tuvieron que quedarse como prisioneros de la nacion de fuego para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar …

* * *

_**Prisioneros**_

(Dias antes)

Hakoda- … algo debio de haber pasado

El eclipse habia terminado … lentamente la luna descubria el sol y éste … volvia a mandar sus rayos como siempre.

Hakoda- El sol ya salio … no tardaran en atacarnos

Katara- ¿Qué hacemos?

Hakoda- Por el momento irnos de aquí

Todos siguieron a Hakoda. Salieron de la zona de peligro y voltearon a ver al cielo.

Bato- ¿Qué es eso?

Katara- No puede ser!! … que no son …

Inventor (Padre de Teo)- Mis globos!! Esos malditos los robaron!!

Teo- Tranquilízate papá

Aang, Sokka y Toph aparecieron, les preguntaron si habian derrotado al señor del fuego pero les contaron todo lo que paso; que Azula los distrajo y que siempre supieron que ellos vendrian ese dia para una invasión.

Sokka- Hay que regresar a los submarinos rapido

Aang- (tomo su planeador) yo los distraeré, ustedes adelántense

Katara- Aang espera!! … (ve a Appa) nosotros tambien podemos ayudar (sube en él) yip yip!!

Aang y Katara trataron de derribar los globos … pero en ese momento salen maquinas de acero (obviamente voladoras) tratan de derribarlas pero no pueden … despues éstas empiezan a bombardear a sus amigos … tratan de detenerlos pero no pueden y por consiguiente, bajan con ellos para ir a los submarinos e irse de ahí.

Teo- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no bajaron?

Sokka vio a los globos y maquinas … luego hacia el puerto.

Sokka- Van a derribar los submarinos!!

Inventor- Oh no!! si lo hacen no podremos salir de aquí

Hakoda volteo a ver a todos … se acerco a Katara.

Hakoda- Deben de irse

Katara- ¡Que? no lo haremos!!

Sokka- Claro que no, nos quedaremos aquí con ustedes

Hakoda- Esuchenme … ustedes (refiriendose a los jóvenes del grupo) son la ultima esperanza que quedan (volteo a ver a Aang) no nos podemos dar el lujo de que encierren al avatar … deben irse y regresar

Katara y Sokka se quedaron impactados … solo abrazaron a su padre.

Tyro (Padre de Haru)- Se por experiencia propia que nos esperan dias difíciles … pero los superaremos

Todos se despidieron de sus padres o conocidos … Aang estaba listo para partir pero estaba llorando, Katara se acerco a el y trato de consolarlo pero no se dejo.

Ya que todos estaban arriba de Appa y listos para partir … Aang se puso de pie y les dijo algo.

Aang- Muchas gracias a todos por su valentia … (su voz se empezo a entrecortar) se que todos esperabamos que terminara de manera diferente pero … juro que esto no se quedara asi, regresaremos por todos … lo juro

Se sento en la cabeza Appa, Aang y todos los demas jóvenes se fueron viendo como sus padres y conocidos se quedaron en la nacion de fuego.

(…)

Zuko venia de regreso, su tio habia huido según lo que le habia dicho el guardia; se cayo cuando salio corriendo de la carcel, despues se puso de pie y salio corriendo de ahí.

De regreso al palacio (ya lejos de la carcel, al pie de la montaña donde estaba la carcel) vio tres globos con la insignia de la nacion de fuego, hizo señas con sus brazos para que aterrizaran pero no lo vieron, luego lanzo una bola de fuego y uno lo vio, aterrizo.

Soldado- ¿Qué pasa principe Zuko?

Zuko- (subiendose al globo) Necesito que me den este globo … fuera!!

Soldado- o.O … si señor

Los dos soldados bajaron del globo, y Zuko lo empezo a manejar … era la primera vez que viajaba en globo asi que no sabia como usarlo, asi que al principio volo bajo; regreso rumbo al palacio pero escucho un gemido, era Appa, Aang y los demas estaban huyendo, despues escucho un gran ruido, era una maquina voladora, supuso que era de la nacion de fuego asi que decidio todavía volar bajo pero cuando vio que ésta dio media vuelta decidio subir el globo y seguir con cautela a Appa.

Soldado- (de una de las maquinas de metal voladoras) ¿los seguimos princesa?

Azula- No … van muy rapido … sera mejor regresar

Soldado- Como usted ordene

Dieron la orden y regresaron al palacio

(…)

Bato- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Hakoda- … esperar … y pelear por nuestras vidas …

Todos los soldados se quedaron sentados un buen rato … no podian huir y tarde o temprano los soldados de la nacion de fuego vendrian por ellos.

Azula llego al palacio … Ty Lee y Mai la estaban esperando.

Ty Lee- ¿Qué paso?

Azula- Huyeron

Ty Lee- Hay no … eso es muy malo

Azula- No importa … tarde o temprano los atraparemos

Soldado- Princesa … parece que no todos huyeron

Azula- Lo se … traiganme a todos los amigos del avatar … quiero darles la bienvenida …

Ty Lee- ¿Qué les vas a hacer?

Azula- Usarlos como carnada para atraer al avatar y sus amigos …

El soldado dio la orden y fueron por Hakoda y los demas … pelearon fue imposible ganarles, eran mas y ya casi no tenian armas, terminaron darse por vencidos y se entregaron; los soldados de la nacion de fuego los encadenaron y los llevaron al palacio, los metieron por atrás, despues llegaron Dai Lees y abrieron como un tunel, hicieron que entraran y despues aparecio Azula con Ty Lee y Mai.

Azula- Bienvenidos a lo que sera su nueva casa durante mucho … mucho tiempo … talvez desde ahora hasta su muerte … ah en fin … como aliados del avatar tendran "privilegios" … como por ejemplo, no estaran en una carcel comun y corriente, una dura y estricta donde no veran la luz del sol y casi no comera … sera peor … llevenselos

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia.

Azula- Ah! esperen

Los soldados se detuvieron, dejaron de jalarlos para que dejaran de caminar.

Azula- Ponganlos cerca de las guerras Kyoshi … quiero tener los trofeos cerca unos de los otros

Los soldados asintieron, y los volvieron a jalar para llevarlos a una especie de cuarto grande que seria la carcel.

Ty Lee- Uy … no se como pueden tener una carcel abajo del palacio … con la que esta en la punta de la montaña basta

Azula- … a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos hay que tenerlos junto a ti … mas si son aliados del avatar …

Mai- ¿Se puede saber porque no metieron aquí a tu tio desde el principio?

Azula- Mi padre tuvo compasión de el …

Se escucharon varios gritos.

Azula- Ven … la carcel que esta en la cima de la montaña es el paraíso compado con lo que esta por aya …

Ty Lee se asusto mucho, a Mai le dio igual … despues fueron acompañadas por los Dai Lee que las sacaron de ahí.

Ty Lee- n.n que conveniente fue traer a los Dai Lee de Ba Sing Se

Azula- Lo se … para llegar hasta haya abajo hubieran tenido que dar vueltas y vueltas

Entraron al palacio y automáticamente un sirviente busco a Azula, le dijo que su padre queria verlo en su camara; las tres chicas fueron, Azula entro y sus amigas esperaron afuera.

Azula- (camino hasta el trono y despues se arrodillo ante el) ¿Qué pasa padre?

Ozai- … tu plan para evitar la invasión se ejecuto a la perfeccion

Azula- Me alegra oir eso

Ozai- Tal y como me lo advertiste, el avatar y sus amigos trataron de venir a atacar y no pudieron; y el ingenuo de tu hermano se revelo

Azula- Sabia que era cuestion de tiempo para que se revelara

Ozai- … no se quien es mas patetico, si el … ja, hubieras esuchado lo que dijo … o el traidor

Azula rio discretamente.

Ozai- En fin … ¿sabes hacia donde fue el avatar?

Azula- Hacia el noreste, supongo que van al unico lugar libre de la nacion de fuego que queda … la tribu del polo norte

Ozai- Agh … esa tribu ya estaria en mis manos si no hubieran intervenido, de nuevo, el idiota de tu hermano

Azula- … solo espero la orden para ir por el avatar

Ozai- Ve por el cuando quieras … puedes retirarte

Azula se puso de pie e hizo otra reverencia, iba saliendo cuando se oyo a lo lejos el permiso de un guardia que queria pasar, Ozai lo dejo.

Guardia- Señor (se arrodillo y extendio sus brazos) ya examinamos el cuarto del principe Zuko

Ozai- (lo interrumpio) no lo vuelvas a llamar asi!! Es un traidor, un desterrado

Guardia- (prosiguió … aunque al principio no supo como) … encontramos esto (era un pergamino)

Ozai- Abralo y leealo

Azula- (se acerco al guardia) ¿Me permites? (le quito el pergamino) ¿puedo?

Ozai movio ligeramente la cabeza asintiendo.

Azula empezo a mover el pergamino en silencio … despues se empezo a reir pero trato de aguantarse la risa.

Ozai- ¿Qué dice?

Azula- Es una carta para Mai

Ozai- ¿Estas segura?

Azula- Si

Ozai- Entonces dasela … retirate

Guardia- Am … señor … falta otra cosa

Ozai- (se enojo) habla!!

Guardia- Nos mandaron un halcon diciendo que … tres personas se fugaron de la carcel … entre ellas … el traidor de la nacion (se referia a Iroh)

Ozai- ¡Que! (las llamas que estaban delante de el aumentaron)

Azula- Eso no puede ser

Guardia- Parece ser que atacaron a todos los guardias sin piedad …

Ozai- ¿Qué? ¿Iroh pelear sin piedad? … porfavor!! … hay algo mas?

Guardia- No señor

Ozai- Entonces retirate!!

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se fue … despues Azula estuvo a punto de irse pero su padre la detuvo.

Ozai- Espera! … quiero que tambien me traigas a tu tio … apuesto que acompaña a Zuko para ir a ayudar al avatar

Azula- No te preocupes padre … eso no pasara (dio una ultima reverencia y salio de ahi)

Mai- ¿Qué paso?

Ty Lee- Si Azula, cuentanos

Azula- Toma (casi le avienta el pergamino a Mai)

Mai- ¿Qué es eso?

Azula- Una ridiculez … de tu novio

Mai- ¿De Zuko? … pero que no … ??

Azula- Solo leelo

Mai abrio el pergamino y lo empezo a leer … por primera vez en su vida sintio como … como ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, no termino de leerlo solo lo hizo bolita y lo apreto con todas sus fuerzas.

Mai- (susurro) … es un cobarde …

Azula- Cobarde se queda corto … es un idiota, despues de tanto tiempo por fin obtuvo lo que queria y lo dejo ir … es un debil … mediocre como mi tio … es peor que eso … es

Mai- Basta!! Cállate!!

Le lanzo la bola de papel y se fue caminando rapidamente de ahí, Ty Lee se agacho, tomo el pergamino y lo abrio.

Ty Lee- ¿Puedo …?

Azula- Es una perdida de tiempo … haz lo que quieras

Ty Lee lo empezo a leer …

Ty Lee- Ah!! que lindo!! … no le conocia este lado a tu hermano jeje

Azula- Es asqueroso y estupido …

Empezo a caminar, Ty Lee la siguió y seguia leyendo el pergamino.

(…)

Bato- … no llevamos aquí ni una hora y … y … (estaba muy lastimado)

Hakoda- Resiste Bato!! … resistan todos … (se acerco a el y lo ayudo)

Inventor- … lo bueno fue que no nos separaron …

Estaban encerrados en una gran jaula, talvez como un enorme cuarto sin ventanas y técnicamente sin aire … éste era muy seco y casi no podian respirar, ademas desde que antes de que entraran los lastimaron y los encadenaron para que se pudieran mover muy poco.

Tyro- … no vamos a sobrevivir

Hakoda- Si, si lo haremos … ah!!

Inventor- ¿Esta bien?

Hakoda- Si … pero todavía me duele …

En batalla, antes del eclipse, Hakoda estaba lastimado, Katara lo habia curado lo mas que habia podido pero aun asi seguia herido; y si a eso le sumamos lo que lo lastimaron los soldados de la nacion de fuego.

Inventor- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aqui?

Hakoda- No lo se … algo se nos ocurrira

"Es inutil" … se escucho un ligero susurro … se oyo debil … muy debil.

Hakoda- ¿Quién esta ahi?

"Tranquilos … nosotras tambien estamos aquí desde hace tiempo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas sobrevivamos".

Tyro- ¿Quiénes son?

Bato- ¿Cómo llegaron aqui?

Ambos lados (las voces que sonaron y ellos) se trataron de acercar lo mas que pudieron ya que estaban encadenados, cuando avanzaron lo mas que pudieron, se vio a lo lejos un grupo un poco mas pequeño que el de ellos, eran unas chicas.

Suki- Nosotras somos las guerras Kyoshi

Hakoda- Se muy bien quienes son ustedes, mi hijo me ha contado de ustedes

Suki- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hakoda- Somos guerreros de la tribu agua del sur y del Reino Tierra … tratamos de invadir la nacion del fuego durante el eclipse y asi darle tiempo al avatar de que venciera de una vez por todas al señor del fuego …

Inventor- … pero perdimos

Suki- … de casualidad … no conoceran aun guerrero llamado Sokka?

Hakoda- Es mi hijo

Bato- Amigo del avatar

Suki- (se emociono y a la vez se preocupo) ¿esta con ustedes?

Hakoda- No, el, los demas y el avatar escaparon

Suki- Que alivio

Se pusieron a platicar aunque no se podian ver …

(…)

Azula estaba tomando una ducha en una tina, y junto a ella, habia otra tina donde Ty Lee se estaba dando un baño tambien.

Ty Lee- ¿Crees que Mai ya se sienta mejor?

Azula- No lo se … aunque se me hace estupido que se ponga asi por Zuko … de hecho, siempre se me hizo estupido que ellos dos fueran novios

Ty Lee- Pero tienes que admitir que se veian lindos

Azula no contesto … de hecho lo que Azula le enojaba era que Zuko si tenia pareja y ella no.

Azula- Por supuesto que no se veian lindos, se veian tontos …

Terminaron su baño y Ty Lee insisto con Azula para que fueran a hablar con Mai … Azula termino aceptando y empezaron a buscarla; un sirviente les dijo que estaba en la habitación de Zuko.

Ty Lee- (abrio la puerta del cuarto de Zuko y se asomo) (susurro) ¿podemos pasar?

Azula simplemente paso al cuarto, Ty Lee se enojo un poco y termino pasando al cuarto.

Azula- Agh no puede ser … ¿Qué haces viendo eso?

Mai estaba parada viendo el pergamino donde estaban ella y Zuko … solo lo veía fijamente, con algo de tristeza y coraje, de hecho era mas coraje que tristeza.

Azula- Mai no vale la pena … mi hermano siempre fue un idiota, bien lo sabes … no se como te pudiste enamorar de el

Mai no contesto.

Ty Lee- (se acerco a Mai y puso su mano en su hombro) n.nU no estoy de acuerdo del todo con Azula … a veces Zuko es un poco … mmm … bobo … pero pidio disculpas (saco el pergamino de su bolsillo) toma (extendio su mano y le trato de dar el pergamino ya todo arrugado) es tuyo n.n

Mai- Quedatelo, no lo quiero (seguia viendo fijamente el pergamino)

Azula- (tomo el pergamino) ¿Segura que no lo quieres?

Mai- No

Azula- Bien (le quito el pergamino a Ty Lee y lo quemo)

Ty Lee- o.o porque hiciste eso?!

Azula- Es lo mejor … Mai (tomo el pergamino de su retrato y Zuko) debes sacarte a mi tonto hermano de la cabeza … es un estupido … despues de tres años tenia todo lo que queria: el cariño de mi padre, su titulo como principe, poder … y a ti … y todo lo dejo ir por estupido …

Ty Lee- Azula tiene razon, lo tenia todo y se largo

Azula- Ademas, nunca te amo

Mai- (volteo a ver a Azula con odio) eso no es cierto

Azula- Claro que es cierto … si te hubiera amado, te hubiera dicho lo que planeaba de frente y no en una tonta carta

Ty Lee- Es cierto!! … n.n que lista eres Azula

Azula- Lo se … y lo se porque conozco a mi hermano … siempre ha sido mediocre, debil, facil de influenciar

Ty Lee- Ademas no es el unico chico en la faz de la tierra

Mai se les quedo viendo … luego le quito a Azula el retrato donde estaban ella y Zuko, saco una de sus estrellas y lo rompio … despues salio del cuarto.

Ty Lee- ¿Crees que estara bien?

Azula- (sonrio maliciosamente, como siempre lo hace cuando obtiene lo que quiere) Creeme … lo estara …

(…)

Paso el dia y llego la noche … Mai y Ty Lee se habian ido a sus respectivas casas y, por rara vez, Ozai cenaba en el comedor junto con Azula. Cenaban en silencio cuando empezaro a sonar una alarma.

Ozai- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Un guardia llego corriendo al comedor.

Guardia- (hizo una reverencia) Señor del fuego Ozai, parece que alguien a emboscado a los guardias de la entrada de la ciudad

Ozai- Que!!

Azula- ¿Y que esperas? Hagan cambio y traigan inmediatamente a los guardias emboscados

Guardia- Si, enseguida

Se ejecutaron las ordenes de Azula, ayudaron a los guardias que habían emboscado, hicieron cambios de guardia y llevaron a los otros guardias con Ozai y Azula.

Ozai- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Guardia 1- Fue … fue una emboscada señor

Ozai- Eso ya lo oi!! ¿por quien?!

Guardia 1- Por dos niñas y … y su hermano

Ozai y Azula- ¿Qué!!

Ozai- (se puso de pie y tomo a unos de los guardias) ¿Qué les dijeron?

El guardia se asusto y se quedo mudo … el otro empezo a hablar.

Guardia 2- Querian saber que habia pasado con el avatar señor

Azula- Mmm … que extraño … ¿Cómo eran esas niñas?

Guardia 2- Una era de cabello rubio y la otra de cabello rojizo

Ozai- ¿Las conoces?

Azula- Mmm … no

Ozai- (avento al guardia que habia agarrado) Son unos ineptos … bien sabian que mi hermano habia escapado de la carcel!! Era para que lo hubieran capturado!!

Ambos guardias se arrodillaron y pidieron disculpas a Ozai.

Ozai- Retirense de aquí antes de que los encierre!!

Los guardias se retiraron.

Ozai- -.- … ire a mi camara …

Ozai se puso de pie y se retiro … Azula se quedo cenando sola.

Azula- (en su mente) … unas chicas … una güera y otra pelirroja … mmm …

Trato de hacer memoria si las habia visto alguna vez con el avatar pero no pudo recordar nada …

(…)

(Dos dias despues)

Ty Lee, Azula y Mai estaban en el patio; Ty Lee haciendo acrobacias, y Azula y Mai viendola … en eso, se escucho una gran explosion.

Azula- Andando

Fueron corriendo donde se habia escuchado la gran explosion, venia de una de las entradas del palacio.

Ty Lee- No se puede ver nada … es una gran nube de humo

Azula- No me importa, andando

Las entraron a la nube pero ésta rapidamente se disapo … ante ellas y los guardias de la entrada … habia un hombre alto, musculoso, calvo y con un extraño tatuaje en la frente.

Guardia- Detengase!!

Hombre- Quiero hablar con la princesa o con el señor del fuego

Azula- (dio un paso hacia adelante) ¿Quién eres tu?

Hombre- Yo soy Lee Shong … y tengo información que sera de su utilidad

Azula- (dio media vuelta) saquenlo de aquí

Lee Shong- Se donde esta el avatar y su hermano

Azula se detuvo y lo invito a pasar, Mai y Ty Lee la acompañaron.

Azula- Que sabe … y mas le vale que sea verdad

(…)

Bato- Hakoda!! Escuchaste eso

Hakoda- Si … fue una explosion muy fuerte y muy cerca de aquí

Tyro- ¿Creen que sean los chicos?

Hakoda- Espero que no

Inventor- Que dice!! ¿Cómo que no?

Hakoda- Todavía no estan listos … ademas no creo que hayan ideado un buen plan para atacar

Bato- Vamos! Estan liderados por Sokka … sera un buen plan

Hakoda- … lo se … pero aun asi me da miedo que terminen con nostros …

Suki- (del otro lado de la carcel) (en su mente) otra explosion … sera … ojala no le pase nada …

(…)

Lee le conto a Azula que su hermano (osea Zuko) lo habia contratado para asesinar al avatar y que un dia despues del eclipse lo siguió hasta el templo aire del oeste.

Azula- Mmm … excelente

Se puso de pie y fue por una caja.

Azula- Gracias por la información (le dio la caja) ya no van a ser necesarios sus servicios … tomelo como paga de lo que le debe mi hermano y algo extra por lo que vino a decir.

Lee- (se puso de pie) gracias (se fue)

Azula- Bien … cambio de planes

Ty Lee- Eso quiere decir que no nos iremos mañana a primera hora

Azula- Exacto … nos iremos hoy mismo

Se puso de pie y fue a cambiar los planes que ya habia hecho … en vez de irse mañana directo al polo norte, saldrian al atardecer rumbo al templo aire del oeste.

(…)

Suki- … no ha pasado nada …

Kimi (otra guerrera Kyoshi)- Tranquila … estaran bien …

Suki- … eso espero …

Bato- No se ha vuelto a escuchar nada

Tyro- Tal vez fue una falsa alarma, talvez no sean ellos

Inventor- Y … vamos a esperar a que vengan por nosotros … sera mejor salir nosotros de aquí!!

Hakoda- … lo se … necesitamos idear un plan, un buen plan … aprender los cambios de guardias y analizar cuando es de dia y cuando de noche

Tyro- Hakoda tiene razon … si queremos salir de aquí, tiene que ser de noche

Bato- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Hakoda- Por el momento seguir soportando, y analizar los movimientos del enemigo … tambien necesitamos unir fuerzas con las guerreras Kyoshi …

(…)

(Ya de noche.)

Azula- Bien señores … el sol acaba de caer … saben muy bien la ruta y recuerden … debemos de regresar con el enemigo … ya sean vivos o muertes

Se escucho un "si" en coro.

Partieron desde el palacio hasta la orilla de esa isla, despues las grandes maquinas de acero subieron a los barcos que ya los estaban esperando … navegaron un rato y llegaron a la isla donde estaba el templo; desembarcaron las maquinas y fueron rumbo al templo.

_

* * *

_

NOTA:

_Y creo que el resto es historia que ya saben xP … y si no se acuerdan, es cuestion de volver a leer desde el capitulo siete en adelante._


	12. Cap 11: La Tribu Agua del Norte

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Somojo- … todo sera diferente, no podras decir lo que viste aquí y estando aya, podras ver a los espiritus que vayan para aya … ademas de que perderas algo de tu poder

Taina- o.o que!!

**(…)**

Taina- Pero es que no entiende!! Si usted no me hubiera visto, Katara no me hubiera curado con el cristal que me dieron y…

Iroh- (la interrumpio) No siempre he sido un heroe como piensas … (lo dijo en tono serio y algo triste)

**(…)**

Yue- Recuerda … debes decirle a Aang como volver a regresar al estado avatar, dile que deben regresar al polo norte e intentar curarlo de noche, ayudare lo que pueda

**(…)**

Katara- No quiero que este con nosotros … es peligroso

Aang- Pero porque?! … ha cambiado y lo ha demostrado

Katara- (susurro) … lo mismo dijo en Ba Sing Se …

Aang- Pero Katara … eso ya paso …

Katara hizo que Aang la soltara, dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Katara- No quiero que te vuelev a pasar nada!! No quiero que te alejen de mi otra vez!!

… empezo a llorar … Aang se quedo conmovido … lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla …

Aang- (susurro) … nada ni nadie nos volvera a separar … te lo prometo …

Katara- (susurro) … tengo miedo de que …

Aang- No va a pasar nada (con su mano limpio sus lagrimas) … te lo juro …

Katara sonrio y lo abrazo … lo abrazo muy fuerte como si se lo fueran a quitar de nuevo …

**(…)**

Taina iba rumbo a la tienda, vio de lejos a Terra que la estaba esperando pero luego vio que dio media vuelta y se metio.

(…)

Taina lo volteo a ver profundamente … primero Zuko volteo la cabeza pero luego volteo a verla … Taina empezo a acercar lentamente sus manos hacia las de el, para tomarlas … y eso paso … despues la brisa soplo … ambos parpadearon por el viento y de nuevo se quedaron viendo …

Taina apreto las manos de Zuko, no lo queria soltar … poco a poco se fueron acercando … se acercaron mas y mas …

Zuko- (cerro los ojos … despues se hizo para atras) … lo siento … (solto sus manos)

Taina- o.o … (el viento volvio a soplar)

Zuko vio al suelo y luego a Taina … dio un paso hacia atrás, volteo a ver al cielo …

Zuko- … perdon

Esquivo la mirada de Taina y se regreso caminando (osea dio unos cuantos pasos) a su tienda de campaña.

**(…)**

Hubo otro ligero silencio … todos miraron el fuego de la fogata que habian prendido … luego paso una ráfaga de viento … todos voltearon a ver el cielo.

Aang- … debemos de llegar mañana en la noche al polo norte …

Katara- … si queremos que entres en el estado avatar …

Sokka- … esta decidido … nos iremos mañana a primera hora …

* * *

_**La Tribu Agua del Norte  
**__**(El hechizo de la Luna: Primera Parte)**_

Katara- Ya vamos a llegar

Toph- Creeme (temblo de frio) ya lo note

Todo el grupo iba rumbo al polo norte.

Teo, el Duque, Toph, Zuko, Terra y Aang volaban en Appa, mas bien estaban en la espalda de Appa, ya que llevaban vario rato volando y ahora nadaba … los demas volaban en una roca que Taina controlaba, para que Appa pudiera aguantar y no se cansara tan rapido.

Terra- No pense que el polo norte fuera tan … frio (estaba temblando)

Aang- Vamos!! No sean exagerados, no hace tanto frio

Todos- o.O (excepto Katar y Sokka)

Taina- Solo piensa que no hace frio y ya …

Terra- Tu a fuerza debes pensar eso porque controlas una gran roca que lleva a Katara, Sokka, Iroh y Haru.

Taina- Cayate!! … T.T no quiero pensar en el frio …

Katara se puso de pie, salto hacia el agua y la congelo … la empezo a congelar y empezo a patinar

Sokka- ¬¬ presumida

Katara- ¬¬ … ¿Cuánto creen que falten?

Iroh- No mucho …

Terra- Ay no … miren!! (señalo varios barcos de la nacion de fuego congelados)

Sokka- Tranquila, eso lo hizo Aang cuando podia estar en estado avatar … ya tiene tiempo … fue increíble!! Hubieras visto, se convirtió en un gran monstruo de agua y empezo a lanzarles grandes olas

Terra- Wow!!

Aang- n.nU

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron.

Katara- Miren!!

Terra- Wow … es una gran fuerte

Katara- n.nU no eso … antes de irnos, estaba casi derribada y destruida …

Vio pasar a un guardia … éste salio corriendo … despues se abrio la puerta como la primera vez y pasaron.

Taina- n.nU los esperamos aya arriba

Aang- Si

Katara salto a la roca que controlaba Taina, mientras los demas entraron como la ultima ves.

Taina- (dejo la roca en la nieve) llegamos

Katara- Wow …

Empezo a ver a su alrededor, vio que la tribu estaba ya casi reconstruida.

Iroh- Que rapido se pusieron de pie … que bueno n.n …

Sokka- Sera mejor ir con Aang y los demas.

Katara y Sokka ya sabian el rumbo, asi que fueron a alcanzarlos.

Guardia- Bienvenido de nuevo Avatar Aang y compañía

Aang- Gracias (lo saludo)

Varios guerreros ayudaron a bajar a Teo y a Toph; llegaron los demas.

Guardia- Supongo que ustedes son Katara y Sokka

Sokka- Supone bien

Guardia- Siganme, les dire donde pueden quedarse

Aang- (hizo una reverencia) gracias

Todos empezaron a caminar … a excepcion de Aang, Sokka, Katara, Iroh y Zuko; los demas veian asombrados la tribu agua del polo norte, era hermosa, envez de que todo fuera de hielo, parecia de cristal.

Toph- Esto es horrible!! … no puedo ver nada (Katara y Sokka la ayudaban a caminar) se siente como … arena aunque ya se que no es arena, como una masa fria y humeda

Taina- (susurro) … se llama nieve

Toph- Ya se que se llama nieve!! Simplemente digo lo que sienten mis pies

Taina- ¬¬ …

Guardia- Bien, aquí sera

Empujo dos grandes bloques de hielo que eran la puerta … de hecho era una gran casa técnicamente junto al palacio.

Guardia- Espero que este bien

Katara- Si, no se preocupe, sabremos acoplarnos

Guardia- Si necesitan algo, solo vayan a buscarme o a cualquier otro guardia … estaremos en el palacio

Aang- Muchas gracias

Ambos hicieron una reverencia … despues el guardia se fue.

Sokka- Sera mejor ir a hablar con el rey, decirle porque venimos

Katara- Tienes razon

Duque- Solo estaremos hoy y mañana ¿verdad?

Sokka- Si

Duque- Que bueno … hace mucho frio

Katara- Mmm … (empezo a ver toda la habitacion) oh!! ahí esta

Se acerco como a un closet, lo abrio y saco varias cobijas y abrigos.

Katara- n.n vengan todos por uno

Todos se acercaron (menos Teo y Toph) y tomaron uno.

Duque- Aaa n.n que diferencia

Terra- Toma (se lo dio a Toph) … ¿te ayudo?

Toph- No gracias, con que me lo pases me basta (se lo puso)

Sokka- (susurro; a Aang) viste … no se enojo

Aang- (susurro) n.nU es hielo, no puede ver, aunque no lo quiera admitir, necesitara algo de ayuda.

Taina- Toma n.n (se lo dio a Teo)

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Teo- Gracias … estaba mas tiempo asi y me hubiera resfriado

Taina- n.n

Terra- Bien, ya todos estamos calientitos … n0n estan calientitos los abrigos

Zuko- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Sokka- Bien, yo ire a ver al rey ¿vienes Aang, Katara?

Aang- Claro, yo voy

Katara volteo a ver a Aang y viceversa …

Katara- (algo ruborizada) … yo ire a dar una vuelta

Sokka- Como quieras … vamos Aang

Aang- Si

Haru- Bien … ¿Quién quiere a dar una vuelta tambien?

"Yo", contestaron en coro Terra, Teo y el Duque.

Terra- ¿No vienes Toph?

Toph- Claro!! Admirare el polo norte

Terra- n.nUUU lo siento

Toph- Vayan ustedes …

Terra- ¿Ustedes que van a hacer? (preguntandole a Taina, Iroh y Zuko)

Taina- (volteo a ver rapidamente a Zuko) … acompañare a Katara

Iroh- Nosotros nos quedaremos a desempacar las cosas.

Terra- Esta bien

Todos salieron menos Iroh, Zuko, Terra, Taina y Toph.

Haru- ¿Vienen con nosotros?

Katara y Taina se voltearon a ver.

Taina- n.nU no gracias …

Duque- Ya vamonos!!

Haru- (tomo la silla de Teo) Esta bien …

Taina- ¬¬ no te separes de ellos Terra

Terra- ¬¬ si mamá Taina

Taina- ¬¬´

Terra se agacho y puso a Momo en su hombro.

Terra- Jeje, Momo me cuidara xP, no te preocupes

Taina- -.- …

Se fueron.

Katara- n.nU tranquila

Taina- u.u no es que no crea que se pueda cuidar sola … bueno, es que … me alegra que ya se pueda cuidar sola pero … ¿y si nos vuelven a atacar?

Katara- No creo … la tribu esta bien cuidada; ademas, si eso llegara a pasar, tocarian las trompetas como alarma

Taina- n.n esta bien, me traquilizare.

Se quedaron Toph, Taina, Katara, Iroh y Zuko.

Katara- ¿tu que vas a hacer Toph?

Toph- No lo se … supongo que me quedare aquí … talvez duerma un rato

Iroh- Talvez puedes ayudarnos

Toph- n.n

Katara- Nosotras nos vamos

Taina- Si … adios

Ambas salieron.

Mientras tanto, sokka y Aang estaban en el palacio y habian pedido hablar con el rey (el padre de Yue), los hicieron esperar en una sala real pero en vez de el, salio un guerrero; traia puesta su armadura y casco de lobo.

Bideru- (hizo una reverencia) avatar Aang … guerrero Sokka; es un honor volver a tenerlos aquí (los tres se sentaron)

Sokka- Ah … ¿Quién es usted?

Bideru- Yo soy Bideru, general a cargo de la seguridad de la tribu agua del norte.

Sokka- ¿Dónde esta el rey?

Bideru- En la tribu agua del sur … ayudando a reconstruirla

Aang- ¿Y el maestro Pakku?

Bideru- Tambien esta alla …

Aang- ¿Y donde estan los demas generales? Recuerdo que el consejo era el rey, el maestro Pakku y cuatro generales

Bideru- Yo soy uno de ellos … los demas estan en la tribu agua del sur … pero diganme ¿a que se debe el honor de su visita?

Aang y Sokka se voltearon a ver … despues le explicaron de una manera detallada y rapida todo lo que habia pasado: lo de la biblioteca, lo de Ba Sing Se, lo del ataque a la nacion de fuego y de cómo una de sus amigas habia visto a Yue y a una de las primeras avatares; y les habian dicho como Aang podia regresar al estado avatar.

Bideru- Ya veo … y … ¿necesitaran ayuda para el ataque de mañana?

Aang- No … ya tenemos todo planeado

Bideru- Bien … dare la orden para que todo este listo a media noche

Aang- Muchas gracias general

Bideru- De nada … tambien les propongo una cena, temprano, claro esta; para pedirles ayuda y serenidad a los espiritus

Aang- Como usted quiera

Bideru- Bien (se pusieron de pie) le dire a mi hijo que los guie en todo lo que pueda

Aang- n.nU no es necesario

Bideru- Aun asi permitanme ese honor

Aang y Sokka se voltearon a ver.

Bideru- Ademas, si ustedes no nos hubieran ayudado … nuestra tribu estaria en ruinas

Aang- n.nU esta bien (con Sokka salieron del palacio) bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Sokka- Ire a dar una vuelta

Aang- Bien

Sokka- Am … me gustaria ir solo aang, si no te molesta

Aang- Claro que no n.nU …

Sokka- Gracias … (empezo a caminar)

(…)

(Caminaban por la tribu)

Taina- … desde que salimos no has hablado … has estado muy distraida

Katara- Ah, yo? … claro que no … solo

Taina- Distraida y despistada … ¿Qué tienes? … tienes miedo de mañana …

Katara- No, claro que no!! … ya todo esta bien calculado por mi hermano y Iroh pero …

Taina- ¿Entonces que tienes?

Katara- … nada n.n … por cierto … hablando de "que tienes" … ¿Qué te paso a ti eh? … desde que despertaste como que lo querias ver, almenos cuando nos dijiste lo que te dijo el avatar Markovia

Taina- o/o … no, bueno es que …

Katara- ¿No me digas que ustedes dos son?

Taina- No!! no no no … (susurro) u.u … no

Katara- ¿Entonces, porque lo perdonaste tan rapido?

Taina- Am bueno … digamos que … ya le creo

Katara- Ay no -.-, ¿tu tambien?

Taina- Vamos Katara!! (se detuvo y Katara tambien) enfrento a su padre, los siguió y le enseño a Aang algo de fuego control

Katara- … que tal si mañana hace una emboscada … y ayuda a su padre?

Taina- n.n eso no va a pasar … Iroh lo va a estar vigilando y Sokka va estar vigilándolos a ambos … y cuando sea hora de separarnos, Toph lo va a estar vigilando … y luego nos turnaremos xD

Katara- ¬¬ no es gracioso, que tal si llega a emboscarnos

Taina- ¬¬ … eso no pasara … tranquila n.n, la tercera es la vencida, vas a ver que mañana … quedara marcado en la historia

Katara- Creo que te refieres a pasado mañana

Taina- . da igual … el punto es que acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas …

(…)

Haru, el Duque, Teo y Terra caminaban por la tribu … la admiraban, era muy bonita y nunca antas habian visto unas construcciones asi.

Haru- Ah!! no otra vez

El empujaba la silla de Teo, y por quinta vez se habia atorado en la nieve.

Teo- Ah!! cuidado!!

Haru- Lo siento, pero esta cosa se atora

Duque- ¿Quieres que te ayude Haru?

Haru- No, gracias duque; esta algo pesada y la tienes que ir empujando

Terra- Mmm …

Teo- ¿Qué pasa?

Terra- ¿Y si nos regresamos?

Duque- ¿Qué? … no!! ¿Por qué te quieres regresar?

Terra- La tribu esta muy bonita y todo … u.u pero creo que no debi de haber dejado a Toph sola

Haru- ¿Son muy buenas amigas verdad?

Terra- Si n.n … es una muy buena amiga y mi maestra

Teo- Si quieres regresate, nosotros estaremos bien

Terra- Pero es que tambien quiero dar una vuelta!!

Haru- ¿Por qué no la convences que venga con nosotros?

Duque- No podra ver pero al menos podra jugar con la nieve

Terra- Tienes razon!!

Haru- Nosotros te esperamos aquí

Terra- Esta bien n.n … ahora regreso

Dio media vuelta y empezo a correr.

Iba corriendo cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien en un puente.

Terra- (se detuvo) o.O ¿Sokka?

Vio que estaba en un puente, mirando hacia el agua.

Terra- Que raro … (decidio acercarse a el)

Corrio hacia el puento cuando la nieve se volvio hielo, un camino de hielo; se detuvo.

Terra- o.O que pasa aquí!!

"Cuidado" … se escucho que alguien grito … despues volteo y un chico venia patinando pero habia perdido el control … choco con ella y ambos cayeron.

Badku- Hassen!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no patines!! Ya viste lo que ocasionaste!!

Terra estaba tirada en la nieve y encima de ella, el chico que venia patinando y que choco con ella … se quedaron viendo el uno al otro … al principio con algo de miedo pero despues sonrieron.

Badku- (se acerco a ellos y ayudo a ambos a ponerse de pie) debemos de llegar al palacio rapido!!

Hassen- Ya, perdon … perdi el control!!

Badku- ¿Estas bien?

Terra- o/o

Hassen- Oye amiga (paso su mano enfrente de ella) ¿estas bien?

Terra- … si

Hassen- n/nU lo siento, perdi el control y … y …

Se le quedo viendo, su hermano se empezo a reir.

Badku- (susurro) jeje … ya vamonos (le dio una palmada en la espalda y empezo a correr)

Hassen- … perdon, es que

Terra- n/n no te preocupes …

Badku- (grito a distancia) Hassen!!

Hassen- (volteo a ver a su hermano) Ahhh!! Ya voy … lo siento, adios … (salio corriendo y alcanzo a su hermano)

Terra solo volteo a verlos.

Badku- Esa chica es nueva, no la habia visto … talvez es de la tribu del sur (su hermano se paro junto a el) vamos al palacio y despues regresas

Hassen- Si … (salieron corriendo)

Terra se quedo ahí parada, viendo como se iban …

Sokka- … a tu prima no le va a gustar eso …

Terra volteo y vio que era Sokka.

Terra- Es mi prima, no mi madre …

Sokka- Jaja … lo se

Terra- Ademas … ella no me puede reprochar nada

Sokka- ¿Por qué?

Terra- … porque yo se algo …

Sokka- o.O … ¿A dónde ibas antes de toparte con esos chicos? Se supone que estabas con Haru, Teo y el Duque dando una vuelta

Terra- Cierto!! Toph!! … iba por ella

Sokka- ¿Pero que no habia querido?

Terra- n.nU la tratare de convencer

Sokka- … perderas tu tiempo …

Terra- ¿Y que no tu estabas con Aang?

Sokka- ¬¬ … sabes que … nunca nos vimos …

Terra- Bien … (dio unos cuantos pasos) oye Sokka

Sokka- (volteo) ¿si?

Terra- n/n de casualidad no conoceras a esos chicos?

Sokka- Mmm …

(Badku era un chico como de la edad de Sokka, talvez un año mayor … era guerrero, tez blanca, ojos cafes, cabello castaño claro …

Hassen era cinco años menor que el (osea que tenia doce años, igual que Terra) era maestro agua a comparación de su hermano y tambien sabia algo de pelea; tambien era de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Badku tenia algo de su padre y de su madre; Hassen era el vivo retrato de su madre.)

Sokka- Al grande creo que lo vi cuando fue la invasión de fuego … pero al que cocinara Taina no lo conozco

Terra- Oye!!

Sokka- xD … (dio media vuelta y se fue caminando)

Terra- ¬/¬ tonto … (dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por Toph)

(…)

Zuko- Que aburrimiento …

Toph- ¬¬ vuelves a decir eso y no se como, pero juro que te golpeare

Zuko- ¬¬

Toph- … creo que aunque no pueda ver, hubiera sido mejor salir de aquí …

Iroh- n.nU tranquilizence … ¿Por qué nosotros no vamos a dar una vuelta?

Toph- Buena idea (se puso de pie con algo de dificultad)

Iroh se puso de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta

Iroh- ¿Vienes Zuko?

Zuko- No … sera mejor entrenar algo

Toph- Mmm … no creo que sea una buena idea … tendras que hacer eso en compañía de Aang para que no te arresten

Zuko- Entonces ire a buscarlos

Los tres salieron del cuarto que les habian prestado pero tomaron caminos distintos.

Iroh le decia a toph por donde caminar o a veces la tomaba del brazo, la guiaba y despues la soltaba.

Zuko habia decidio ir a buscar a Aang … sabia que estaba con Sokka, asi que fue al palacio y pregunto por el, como le pregunto al guardia que los recibió, éste le dijo que ya se habain ido, asi que decidio ir a buscarlo.

(…)

Aang caminaba sin rumbo, a veces se ponia a juguetear con la nieve … pensaba en muchas cosas … en si podria derrotar esta vez al señor de fuego, si podria regresar en estado avatar, eso seria muy util para su pelea; y tambien pensaba en lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

A lo lejos, vio de espaldas a Katara y Taina … se acerco con cautela a escuchar lo que platicaban.

Katara- No puedo creer que le creas!!

Taina- Ya Katara!! Que no puedes confiar una sola vez

Katara- Ya lo hize y … mira lo que paso …

Aang- (en su mente) n.nU otra ves? …

Taina- Ash … me rindo … (volteo y vio a Aang, el vio que Taina lo vio y se escondio) … jeje … oye, am … debo irme

Katara- o.O

Taina- Adios (salio corriendo)

Katara- Oye, espera!!

Taina corrio hacia donde estaba Aang.

Aang- ¬¬ … por lo que acabas de hacer, parece que tu fuiste la que ayer

Taina- Shhh … solo ve y habla con ella … luego me dices y hasta si quieres me agradeces xP (salio corriendo)

Aang- -/- …

Katara salio detrás de Taina pero vio a Aang, se detuvo.

Katara- o/o … hola Aang …

Aang- o/o hola Katara …

Se quedaron ahí, sin decirse nada ya que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

Taina corria para dejar a Katara y a Aang solos, y para que Katara no la alcanzara … despues de alejarse un poco, se detuvo y empezo a caminar de espaldas.

Taina- (caminando de espaldas) … mas les vale que hable o sino …

Sintio que choco con alguien, volteo y era Zuko.

Taina- o/o … hola …

Zuko- … hola …

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Zuko- ¿Has visto a Aang?

Taina- Si … digo no … bueno, si pero no … mas bien no lo puedes molestar, esta ocupado

Zuko- ¿Haciendo que?

Taina- Cosas (extendio sus brazos para no dejarlo pasar)

Zuko- ¿esta hacia aya, verdad?

Taina- o.o … no no no!! … no puedes pasar

Zuko- (se le quedo viendo) … esta bien …

Taina bajo sus brazos y se quedaron viendo un rato y se acercaron … despues dieron media vuelta y cada uno dio dos pasos pero despues se voltearon a ver de nuevo … no dijeron nada y cada quien siguió su camino.

(…)

Terra- … al fin llegue

Entro en donde se estaban quedando y vio que no habia nadie.

Terra- Ah demonios!!

Salio y fue al palacio, para ver si habia ido aya con alguien pero no estaba, luego regreso y vio que no habia nadie de nuevo.

Terra- u.u demonios, me van a matar … ya los hize esperar mucho tiempo

Salio y vio a su prima sentada en la nieve.

Terra- (se acerco y se sento junto a ella) ¿Qué no se supone que estabas con Katara?

Taina- … se quedo haciendo algo …

Terra- (vio que estaba de una forma extraña) … mmm … ¿has visto a Toph?

Taina- ¿Qué no se supone que estaba aya dentro?

Terra- no, no esta

Taina- (susurro) … cierto, se quedo con Iroh y Zuko … y hace rato lo vi

Terra- ¿A quien, a Iroh o a Zuko?

Taina no contesto.

Terra- Tomare eso como "a Zuko"

Taina- Oye!! ¬/¬

Terra- … sabes … yo oi algo sobre Zuko …

Taina- ¿A si? … que oiste, ademas de que casi nadie confia en el excepto Aang

Terra- ¬¬ no sobre eso … algo que el dijo

Taina- (la volteo a ver con enojo) lo estabas espiando!?

Terra- xP fue lo mas cercano que pude estar de el … oye!! a mi no me ha hecho nada, no se porque me prohíbes acercarme a el

Taina- … eso era antes … puedes hablarle lo que quieras

Terra- Vaya, que bueno (lo dijo en un tono algo sarcastico)

Taina- … y … que fue lo que oiste que dijo?

Terra- No te voy a decir (se puso de pie) dijiste que espiar era malo y lo que se, lo se porque espie

Taina- Tara Markov!!

Terra- ¿A verdad? (se volvio a sentar junto ella) … segura que quieres saber?

Taina se quedo pensando … ¿Qué habria escuchado que Zuko dijera que podria ser importante para ella que su prima insistia?

Taina- … dilo antes de que me arrepienta

Terra- Creeme, talvez no … ademas yo se que te gusta Zuko

Taina- o.o … ¬/¬ no es cierto, no me gusta

Terra- A bueno … entonces no te dire (estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie)

Taina- No espera!! (la jalo y la sento)

Terra- Te gusta Zuko, te gusta Zuko

Taina- Cayate y habla antes de que te entierre en nieve

Terra- ¬¬ … yo que gano?

Taina- Ya dime!!

Terra- XD esta bien … fue en uno de los dias que estabas dormida, cuando Katara ya te habia curado … de hecho, era de noche, muy noche, todos dormian excepto Iroh y Zuko … de hecho sus murmuros me despertaron …

(flash back)

Iroh- … Zuko … has estado muy pensativo desde el ataque que recibimos y mas callado de lo normal

Zuko- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Iroh- … cuando te fuiste y me quede entrenando con el avatar, el me lo comento … que ironia, parece que ahora son buenos amigos …

Zuko- Creo que todavía falta mucho para eso … pero me alegro que me tenga confianza … ahora solo faltan dos personas

Iroh- ¿Quién?

Zuko- Mi madre y no se … creo que mas bien serian tres personas pero no se bien …

Iroh- ¿tu madre? ¿Ursa esta viva? (lo dijo en tono de sorpresa porque el ya sabia que Ursa estaba viva)

Zuko- Si … mi padre me lo dijo … (le explico todo el asunto de cómo su padre usurpo el derecho de nacimiento mientras el estaba en Ba Sing Se y como Ursa se sacrifico por el; aunque Iroh ya sabia todo eso)

Durante un largo rato hubo silencio … despues Zuko suspiro.

Zuko- Que bueno que salvaste a Taina

Iroh- Era mi deber … por cierto … ya no me dijiste quienes serian las demas personas que quieres que te perdonen

Zuko- Taina … ella es una de esas personas … no se porque me odia tanto pero quiero que me perdone

Iroh- ¿No te ha dicho?

Zuko- No … pero … hace poco tuve un sueño con ella … y no se … siento que me importa mucho y no se porque … a veces cuando estaba cerca de ella … no se, me sentia extraño … al principio pense que me sentia asi porque me odiaba pero … Katara tambien me odia pero cuando me acerco a Katara no me siento como me siento con Taina …

Iroh- … talvez es algo que nunca en tu vida has sentido …

Zuko- … siento … siento como cuando estaba con Mai, pero no es asi exactamente es … es difícil de explicar

Iroh- Yo aun no puedo creer que hayas andado con una de las amigas de Azula … mas con esa chica … Ty Lee hubiera sido una buena opcion … pero Mai? … en que estabas pensando?

Zuko- Mai es diferente a como todos creen!! … ella es especial y …

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) y ella es la segunda persona que crees que quieres que te perdone, ¿verdad?

Zuko … si … senti … feo, horrible … cuando me dijo que era …

Iroh- Zuko, si Mai realmente te hubiera amado … te hubiera apoyado en tu propio destino y no manipularte como lo hizo Azula

Zuko- pero …

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) pero nada!! Bien sabes que digo la verdad … una mujer que realmente te ama, te acepta con tus virtudes y tus defectos …

Zuko se quedo cayado.

Iroh- ¿Quieres saber porque sientes eso cuando estas cerca de Taina?

Zuko- ¿tu porque crees?

Iroh- … solo busca dentro de tu corazon y compara sentimientos …

Se quedaron callados otro momento.

Iroh- … ¿extrañas a Mai? …

Zuko- … ya ni se a quien extraño …

Hubo un pequeño silencio … despues se puso de pie y se acerco a la tienda donde dormian Terra y Taina, cuando Terra vio que Zuko se acercaba, se hizo la dormida …

Zuko se asomo en la tienda y vio a ambas dormidas …

Zuko- … solo espero que despierte … buenas noches tio (se metio en su tienda)

Iroh- Buenas noches Zuko … (el se quedo otro rato fuera)

(fin del flash back)

Terra- Y eso fue lo que oi … . no entendi muy bien el como fue que robaron el trono … pero lo demas si; yo digo que le gustas a Zuko … pero tambien sigue queriendo a su novia …

Taina se quedo callada y no contesto … solo se quedo viendo a un punto en especifico.

Terra- Jeje … (se puso de pie) regresare con Haru y los demas … regreso en la tarde para comer

Taina no le contesto …

(…)

Dio la tarde y todos regresaron para comer, Katara estaba preparando la comida cuando tocaron la puerta.

Aang- Yo ire a ver (uso agua control y abrio la puerta, era Badku)

Terra- o.o (en su mente) es el hermano del chico que me tiro…

Badku- Buenas tardes … vengo a invitarlos al banquete

Sokka- Banquete?!

Badku- Si, sera en su honor, esta noche … para preparar el ritual y entren al oasis de los espiritus

Katara- Muchas gracias pero n.nU no era necesario

Sokka- Ademas, a Aang y a minos dijeron que seria cena … - no un banquete

Badku- n.nU pues, estan invitados … sera al anochecer, al caer el ocaso

Aang- Pues muchas gracias … por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Badku- Mi nombre es Badku, soy hijo del general Bideru

Aang- Mucho gusto, yo soy Aang … y ellos (haciendo un movimiento con el brazo) son mis amigos … Sokka, Katara, Toph, el Duque, Teo, Iroh, Haru, Zuko, Tara y Taina

Badku se le quedo viendo a Tara y a Taina …

Badku- ¿Son hermanas?

Ambas- n.nU primas

Badku- Hey!! Tu fuiste a la que … mi hermano tiro, ¿estas bien?

Terra- Si, estoy bien n.nU no te preocupes

Todos se quedaron extrañados de que Terra conociera a Badku.

Taina- (susurro) ¬¬ ¿Qué te hicieron?

Terra- ¬¬ fue un accidente, no te precipites

Taina- Mmm …

Badku se les quedo viendo a todos, pero en especial a una persona …

Badku- Bueno, estan invitados (hizo una reverencia) debo irme, los veo esta noche

Aang- Gracias Badku

Todos contestaron en coro gracias y Badku se fue.

Taina- ¿De donde conoces a ese chico?

Terra- Ahhh!! Que te importa!!

Taina- ¬¬

Sokka- Yo si lo conozco … es guerrero de la tribu agua del sur … estuvo en la mision de abordar barcos de la nacion de fuego cuando ataco

Haru- Falta poco para el ocaso, que haremos mientras

Aang- … yo debo prepararme

Taina- Yo igual … a mi tambien me dispararon y no se si pueda entrar en estado secundario de nuevo …

Katara- n.nU por el momento hay que comer …

Toph- Vaya, ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre

Todos empezaron a comer.


	13. Cap 12: La Fiesta del Ritual

_

* * *

_

N

_OTA:  
__Cuando el separador (que es este: (…)) este centrado, quiere decir que es en otro lugar lo que esta pasando; cuando este de lado izquierdo, quiere decir que es en el mismo lugar solo que en un ángulo diferente._

_n.nU espero se haya entendido_

_**La Fiesta del **__**Ritual  
**__**(El hechizo de la Luna: Segunda Parte)**_

Sokka y Taina- Donde estan!! ya casi va a anochecer!!

Katara- n.nU tranquilícense!! Fueron a dar una vuelta, no han de tardar

Sokka y Taina- ¬¬ mas les vale … (se voltearon a ver) deja de decir lo mismo que yo!!

Todos estaban listos para ir al palacio y disfrutar el banquete … excepto Terra y Toph … habian ido a dar otra vuelta.

Taina- Se acabo … voy por ellas

Katara- No tranquilizate, no han de tardar

Taina- No me importa!! … Terra tiene que aprender que es una ivitacion la que nos hicieron y debe ser puntual … ¬¬ y aprender que Toph es mala influencia … (susurro) mas mala de lo que pense ¬¬

Sokka- Toph no es mala … solo es rebelde

Taina- Técnicamente es lo mismo

Katara- Basta!! Lo mejor sera irnos ya

Taina- Vayan ustedes … yo voy por esas dos (salio corriendo de ahi)

Katara- Ahhh!! …

Sokka- Mejor ya vamonos

Katara- Bien …

Todos salieron de ahí rumbo al palacio.

Hassen- ¿Seguro que es amiga del avatar?

Badku- Que si por cuarta ves!! … ya tranquilizate

Hassen- … es que … (se ruborizo)

Badku- Si ya se … tranquilizate

Hassen- n.nU esta bien

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Badku- Sabes algo … tu y esa chica se parecen mucho: ambos son rubios, delgados y de tez blanca

Hassen- ¬¬ no somos hermanos … cállate

Badku- n.nU lo siento … apuesto a que es del Reino Tierra

Hassen- … ¿Cómo lo era mamá?

Badku- … si

Hassen- n/n con razon esta muy bonita …

Badku- … ambas son muy bonitas

Hubo silencio por un momento …

Hassen- XD te gusto su prima gemela … eso sera extraño … aunque no te creo

Badku- No son gemelas tonto, son casi identicas

Hassen- Es lo mismo

Badku- Que no

Hassen- Que si

Badku- Que no!!

Hassen- (saco su espada) que si!!

Badku- (tambien saco su espada) que no!!

Empezaron a pelear.

Bideru- Chicos!! (se acerco a ellos) (se detuvieron) en cualquier segundo pueden llegar el avatar y sus amigos … y como siempre, estan jugando … (les quito las espadas) cuantas veces les he dicho que no jueguen con sus espadas … son armas no juguetes …

Hassen y Badku- u.u lo siento padre

Bideru- De Hassen lo comprendo

Hassen- ¬¬

Bideru- Pero tu ya eres un guerrero, un hombre Badku

Hassen- Acaba de cumplir 17 años, no exageres papá

Bideru- Los suficientes para que se haga responsable … comportense!!

En ese momento llegaron Aang y compañía … el salon estaba diferente a la otra ves, ahora habia varias cosas para hacer una especie de ritual en medio del salon … y todos vestian sus ropas de guerra o trajes ceremoniales.

Aang- n.nU no sabia que teniamos que arreglarnos

Haru- Maldición … que vergüenza

Katara- … hay no, como no se me ocurrio

Todos pasaron con pena al centro del salon, ya que Bideru les hizo señas para que pasaran ahí … estuvo a punto de empezar a decir su discurso pero vio a alguien … clavo su mirada y odio en el … era como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada … despues se tranquilizo y hablo.

Bideru- Buenas noches Avatar Aang y compañía … esta noche, sera la noche en la que nosotros, la tribu agua del norte, haremos todo lo posible para que pueda regresar al estado avatar

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

Bideru- (prosiguió) … estado … que perdio en Ba … Sing … Se … (todos volvieron a aclamar)

Volvio a clavar su mirada y odio en el … volvio a ver con furia a Iroh.

Bideru- Empezaremos invocando a los espíritus para que nos acompañen en esta cena que esperemos sea de su agrado (alzo sus brazos al cielo) solo los paltillos y comida favorita de los dioses … despues invocaremos su fuerza para que les den fuerza y sabiduría al Avatar Aang y por ultimo, a media noche … haremos que el regrese al estado avatar

Todos gritaron mas fuerte que nunca … despues Bideru hizo señas y los musicos empezaron a tocar musica, para invocar a los espiritus … bajo de la plataforma.

Hassen- Que raro …

Badku- Cierto … ¿Por qué papá habra visto asi a uno de los aliados del avatar? Se ve que es un señor ya grande … o a menos de que el sea … (se quedo pensando)

Hassen- Bueno aparte … ¿Dónde estan? (señalo al avatar y compañía)

Badku- ¬¬ …

Hassen- Mentiste!! No estan!!

Badku- Claro que no!! (las empezo a buscar con la mirada) o.O no estan?! … (los conto) faltan ellas dos y otra chica

Hassen- … que raro … o me mentiste ¬¬

Badku- Aaa!! Que no!!

(…)

Taina- ¿Dónde podran estar!?

Siguió corriendo y las vio a los lejos correr hacia ella.

Terra- o.o hay no … (pararon y Taina corrio hacia ellas)

Toph- ¿Es la princesita verdad?

Terra- u.u si … (susurro) … uno, dos … tres …

Taina- Tara Markov!! Donde … estabas!?

Terra- fuimos a dar una vuelta y se nos hizo tarde … lo siento … ya vamonos, ademas, no tienes tiempo para regañarme, ya anocheció y debemos estar ahí

Toph- Creeme que nadie mejor que yo lo se

Taina- Cállate Toph … ¬¬ ya vamonos

Toph- Oyeme!! (trato de golpearla pero solo manoteo en al aire) no me hables asi!!

Taina- … como si tu supieras algo

Toph- Claro que si se!! Y se mas que tu aunque seas una princesita

Taina- ¬¬ el frio te afecta mucho Toph, eso te pasa por no usar zapatos … ya vamonos

Toph- No (solto a Terra) primero me escuchas

Taina- -.- hay no puede ser …

Toph- Tenme mas respeto ¿quieres? … yo te enseñare de modales!!

Taina- A si? … ¿Cómo cuales? … ni siquiera sabes que significa "modales"

Toph- Creeme que si … nadie mejor que los Bei Fong para eso

Taina- XD conoces a alguno?

Toph- ¬¬ … yo soy una Bei Fong

Terra y Taina- o.o

Toph- Ash … ¬/¬ … ya vamonos

Terra jalo a Toph y las tres salieron corriendo.

(…)

Todos ya estaban cenando … ya habian el rapido ritual para invitar a los espiritus a la cena.

Katara- ¿Dónde estaran? ya tardaron mucho

Haru- Tienes razon … sera mejor irlas a buscar

Sokka- No creo que les haya pasado nada malo … solo se retrasaron o algo asi

Duque- ¿Pero que haria retrasarlas?

Sokka- Talvez Taina les esta dando un discurso como regaño

Katara- ¬¬ no es tan mala como piensas

Sokka- Cierto … es tan mala y mandona como tu

Katara- ¬¬ …

(En otra parte del salón)

Badku- … no han llegado

Hassen- ¿Crees que les halla pasado algo malo?

Badku- No creo

Hassen- Talvez se perdieron

Badku- Eso si lo creo

Hassen- ¿Y si vamos a buscarlas?

Badku- No!! no podemos … papá nos mataria, sera mejor esperar un rato mas

Hassen- No … ya fue mucho tiempo (se puso de pie y se dirigio a la salida)

Badku- Hassen, espera

Salio tras el. Ambos fueron a la entrada principal del castillo … vieron a lo lejos que unos guardias discutian con alguien.

Toph- Cuantas veces se lo vamos a decir, nosotras fuimos invitadas!! Dejenos pasar

Guardia 1- Ya les dije que no

Guardia 2- Es una cena especial

Guardia 3- El general Bideru dio la orden dejar solo pasar al avatar, sus amigos y parte de la milica de la tribu agua

Terra- Nosotras somos amigas del avatar!! Váyale a preguntar

Guardia 3- No

Badku- ¿Qué pasa aqui?

Guardia 1- Señor … estas niñas que insisten en pasar

Hassen- Idiotas!!

Badku- Hassen!! Silencio

Hassen- ¬¬ lo siento

Badku- … idiotas!! Ellas tres son amigas del avatar, yo mismo las conozco, el avatar Aang me las presento esta tarde cuando fui a avisarle

Los guardias estaban sorprendidos

Taina- Se los dijimos

Terra- Y mil veces … tercos

Toph- Tontos

Guardia 2- Lo sentimos mucho

Guardia 3- Pasen

Taina- Vaya … ya era hora

Toph- Que idiotas

Las tres pasaron.

Taina- Gracias por … quitarlos del camino

Hassen y Badku- De nada

Toph- Esperen … reconozco una voz … fue el chico que nos invito a la cena de esta noche pero quien es el otro

Badku- El es mi hermano Hassen

Hassen- n.n mucho gusto

Saludo a Toph, Taina y Terra.

Hassen- o.O … tenias razon, son casi gemelas

Terra y Taina- -.-U …

Badku- Pero …pasen porfavor, la cena ya empezo

Taina- -.- que horror y que vergüenza … ¬¬ todo por su culpa

Toph- A ya cayate!! no fue tanto nuestra culpa, fueron de esos guardias

Los cinco pasaron.

Aang- Miren, ya llegaron!!

El, Katara, Sokka, Haru y el Duque se acercaron a ellas.

Katara- ¿Dónde estaban?

Toph- Fuimos a dar una vuelta y se nos hizo tarde, despues unos tontos no nos dejaron pasar

Taina- ¬¬ creyeron que no eramos amigas del avatar

Aang- n.nU

Terra- … pero luego dieron la orden de dejarnos pasar (volteo y busco a Hassen y a su hermano … despues se alejo sin que nadie se diera cuenta)

Iroh- (estaba con Zuko en otra parte de salon) Mira … ya llegaron Toph, Taina y Terra.

Zuko- … que bien (volteo a verlos a todos)

Iroh- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Zuko- ¬¬ no me gusta Taina … ya deja de tener esas ideas en tu cabeza

Iroh- Yo no dije nada … tu solo lo acabas de decir … ademas, la otra vez que me comentaste algo al respecto, dijiste que al momento de estar con Taina, sentias casi lo mismo que cuando estabas con Mai

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Zuko- Ese hombre que abrio la cena no te ha quitado la vista en toda la noche

Iroh no contesto.

Zuko- ¿Lo conoces?

No dijo nada …

Mientras tanto, Terra caminaba con cautela y miedo hacia donde estaban Badku y Hassen.

Badku- (le dio un codazo a su hermano) Mira quien esta aya

Hassen volteo.

Badku- Ve con ella

Hassen- o/o … no

Badku- No seas cobarde … toda la tarde estuviste molestando con que querias que ya fuera de noche … (lo empujo) ahora ve

Hassen- ¬/¬ … (se acerco a Terra) hola …

Terra- o.o … n/n hola

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Terra- … gracias pro dejarnos pasar n/nU llevábamos mucho rato tratando de pasar

Hassen- No te preocupes n.nU y … ¿no te lastime hace rato?

Terra- xD ya te dije que no

Hassen- … n/nU

Se quedaron platicando un rato … despues, cuando todos terminaron, empezo un baile.

(Si … era un ritual … pero tambien era una cena)

Primero empezaron a bailar personas que eran de la tribu agua …

Aang y los demas se quedaron sentados viendose uno a los otros … y el ritmo de platica que estaban teniendo (que de hecho, toda la noche habian estado platicando de una forma fluida) bajo (por asi decirlo) … el que rompio el silencio fue el duque.

Duque- Yo quiero bailar … Katara, sabes como bailar eso?

Katara- … n.n claro … ven

Ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a bailar

Aang- ¬/¬ …

Taina- (rio disimuladamente) (susurro) no te enojes, es solo un niño … o que? te da miedo que te la gane Duque … apuesto que nisiquieta tiene 10 años

Aang- u.u … (susurro) no es justo … yo quiero bailar

Taina- Ya se!! (se puso de pie) baila conmigo (se acerco a el y susurro) y despues de un rato, hacemos cambio de parejas

Aang se paro y la jalo a la pista.

Ahora solo quedaban sentados Haru, Toph y Sokka.

Haru y Sokka- … toph, quieres bailar? … (ambos se voltearon a ver)

Haru- n.nU baila tu con ella

Toph- o.o (se sorprendio que ambos la hayan invitado a bailar … se sorprendio mas de que Sokka la haya invitado a bailar) ¬/¬ no bailare con ninguno de lo dos … odio bailar … ademas no puedo ver nada

Haru- n.nU

Sokka- Anda, sera divertido …

Toph- No!

Sokka- ¬¬ … bien como quieras

(…)

Iroh- ¿Ya viste quien esta bailando con Aang?

Zuko- (volteo a ver la pista) ¬/¬ … ¿y que quieres que haga?

Iroh- xP nada … solo era un comentario

Zuko- ¬/¬ …

(…)

Hassen y Terra seguian platicando … con pausas …

Hassen- … ¿quieres bailar?

Terra- o/o … bueno esque … u/u no se bailar

Hassen- n/un yo tampoco

Terra- n/n

La tomo de la mano y empezaron a bailar.

Terra- ¿Y …?

Hassen- solo hay que copiarle a alguien y ya … mira!! Ahi estan dos amigos del avatar (se referia a Katara y al Duque) esa chico ya estuvo una vez aquí, la vi a lo lejos una vez … hay que copiarles como bailan, parece que ella sabe como

Terra- Esta bien … y esa chica se llama Katara … es buena amiga de mi prima

Hassen- Mira … ahí esta!! Y esta bailando con el avatar

Terra- (susurro) deberia de estar bailando con otra persona jeje …

La musica dejo de sonar un momento, todo el mundo aplaudio … despues los musicos empezaron a tocar de nuevo.

Taina- Ven rapido … antes de que empiecen a bailar

Lo jalo y se dirigian con Katara y Duque pero alguien se interpuso en el camino.

Badku- Am … buenas noches

Aang- Buenas noches

Taina- n.nU de nuevo

Badku- Am … ¿me permitiria bailar con ella Avatar Aang?

Taina y Aang se voltearon a ver.

Taina- o/o pero …

Aang- Ve n.n … ya vere como bailo con Katara

Badku la tomo de la mano con delicadeza … sono la musica y empezaron a bailar.

Aang- u.u … (fue a sentarse con Haru, Sokka y Toph)

Zuko- ¿Quién es ese tipo!?

Iroh- (dejo de beber … lo que estaba bebiendo) ¿Quién? … ¿ese chico como de tu edad que parece que es guerrero de la tribu agua?

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Iroh- (sonrio) debe ser amigo de Taina

Zuko- ¬¬ yo no lo conozco (se puso de pie)

Iroh- ¿Qué pasa principe Zuko? (dio un sorbo a su copa) … ¿estas … celoso?

Zuko- ¬¬ no … (los vio detenidamente) … solamente voy a ir a tomar aire

Salio de ahí caminando rapidamente pero sin correr, Aang y los demas se deron cuenta de eso.

Taina- (en su mente) … ¿ha donde habra ido?

Zuko- (ya fuera del palacio) Ah!! (apreto sus manos con fuerza y salio algo de fuego de ellas) que me pasa?!

Volteo a ver el castillo, luego decidio ir al cuarto que les habian prestado.

La musica paro y todos volvieron a aplaudir.

Aang- Bien … ahora nunca (se puso de pie y camino rapidamente hacia Katara) Katara … o/o quieres bailar conmigo?

Katara- o/o … (estaba a punto de decir que si cuando la interrumpieron)

Duque- ¿Y yo con quien voy a bailar?

Ambos voltearon a ver al Duque …

Aang y Katara- Puedes bailar con Toph … (se volvieron a cruzar sus miradas) n/n

El Duque vio como se ruborizaron y no dijo nada, solo se rio y fue a la mesa con Haru y los demas.

La musica volvio a empezar, Katara y Aang empezaron a bailar … no se dijeron nada … solo se miraban el uno al otro son hablar.

(…)

Hassen- n/n ¿quieres seguir bailando?

La musica ya habia vuelto a sonar.

Terra- n/nU es que … ya te pise varias veces

Hassen- Igual yo … u/u perdon

Terra- n/n no te preocupes

Siguieron bailando … le copiaban el como bailar a todo el mundo … vieron a lo lejos a Badku y a Taina.

Hassen- Tu prima sabe bailar

Terra- No lo creo … ¿estos son bailes de la tribu agua verdad? … solo sabemos los de … los del Reino Tierra

Hassen- ¿A si que si son del Reino Tierra?

Terra- n.nU si

Hassen- Que bien …

(…)

Zuko estaba sentado recostado en su bolsa de dormir … solamente oía a lo lejos la música y se enojaba mas … se topo los oídos con sus manos … pero aun asi escuchaba ligeramente la música … despues dejo de sonar y se destapo lo oidos.

Se puso de pie y empezo a caminar en círculos en la habitación … la musica volvio a sonar …

Zuko- ¬¬ no puedo creer que bailen … es un ritual, no una fiesta …

Empezo a moverse de un lado a otro … lo que no queria era escuchar la musica … pasaron unos cuantos minutos y esta volvio a dejar de escuchar …

Se sento de nuevo en su bolsa para dormir y agarro su bolsa, donde traia sus cosas … primero saco el accesorio real del principe de la nación de fuego … luego la musica volvio a sonar y se volvio a enojar … guardo ese accesorio y saco el broche de Taina; primero lo apreto en su mano … luego abrio su puño y se le quedo viendo fijamente …

(…)

La musica dejo de sonar … y varias piezas ya habian bailado Aang y Katara, Terra y Hassen; y Badku y Taina … mientras los musicos empezaban a tocar … Taina busco con la mirada a Zuko pero no lo vio.

Taina- Disculpa … (lo solto) … ahora vuelvo

Badku- ¿A dónde vas?

Taina no se detuvo y salio del palacio … busco a Zuko con la mirada pero no lo encontro.

Badku- Espera … (salio tras ella) ¿estas bien?

Taina- Si … solo que … (volteo a ver de un lado a otro … y luego a Badku) … voy a quedarme aquí fuera un rato

Badku- … puedo acompañarte?

Taina- … si quieres

Caminaron un poco hasta un barandal … ambos se quedaron viendo el mar.

Badku- ¿Puedo preguntarte … porque ya no quisiste estar aya dentro?

Taina- Bueno es que … queria tomar un poco de aire …

(…)

Katara y Aang seguian bailando … hasta que rompieron el silencio.

Katara- (susurro) ¿ … donde estara Taina?

Aang- No lo se … tambien Zuko hace rato se fue y no ha regresado

Se miraron fijamente … y despues agacharon la cabeza … ambos querian seguir bailando pero … sabian que por el momento lo unico que les debia importar era que estuvieran todos juntos … ya que mañana atacarian la nacion de fuego, otra vez.

Fueron a la mesa donde estaban los demas.

Katara- ¿Saben a donde fueron Taina y … ¬¬ Zuko?

Duque- No lo se … hace rato que salieron

Sokka- Taina salio con Badku, y Zuko … bueno, ya tiene mucho que salio

Aang- Ire a buscarlos (salio de ahí, Katara tomo asiento)

Katara- (volteo a ver la pista con algo de trizteza) (susurro) … bueno, por lo menos alguien se divierte …

Haru- Am … Katara … ¿quieres bailar?

Katara- n.nU no gracias … ya estoy algo cansada

Haru- u.u esta bien

Toph- ¿Cuánto falta para el ritual de serenidad y fuerza y todo eso que dijeron al principio?

Katara- n.nU supongo que no mucho …

El Duque se puso de pie y se alejo de la mesa.

Teo- Espera Duque, ¿A dónde vas?

Duque camino entre la pista y se acerco a Iroh.

Duque- ¿Señor Iroh porque no viene con nosotros? … zuko no ha regresado

Iroh- n.n muchas gracias

Ambos regresaron a la mesa con los demas.

Sokka- Iroh … ¿usted sabe a donde fue Zuko?

Iroh- No, no me dijo nada

Bideru- (estaba parado entre los musicos y los detuvo un momento) Amigas, amigos … dentro de unos minutos empezara el ritual (le dio la orden a los musicos para que siguieran tocando)

Katara- Ire a buscarlos

Iroh- Espera … yo ire a buscarlos n.n

Se puso de pie y salio del salon … Bideru era el momento que estaba esperando y siguió a Iroh …

Bideru- Alto!! (saco su espada y con la punta de ésta toco su espalda)

Iroh levanto sus brazos y trato de voltear a verlo.

Bideru- … cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto … dragón del oeste …

(…)

Cuando Aang salio del palacio, se habia quedado viendo a lo lejos a Taina y a Badku … no se podia ver bien si platicaban o algo asi … solo se podia ver que ambos estaban recargados en el barandal de hielo viendo hacia el mar.

Aang- Jeje …

Con cautela decidio ir a la habitación que les habian prestado, penso que talvez Zuko estaba ahí … fue con cautela porque para llegar a ella, tenia que pasar algo cerca de Taina y Badku … cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Zuko salio.

Aang- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te saliste?

Zuko no contesto … solo lo esquivo y camino directo al palacio

Aang- Espera! (corrio un poco y empezo a caminar junto a el … se le quedo viendo) ¿Qué traes ahi? (se referia a su mano)

Zuko- … nada

Zuko se detuvo y despues Aang … ambos se quedaron viendo a Taina y a Badku que estaban platicando

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Aang- Am … xP creo que alguien esta celoso

Zuko se enojo y apreto su mano … todavía traia el broche de Taina.

Aang- o.O ¿Zuko?

Vio que no contestaba … ni siquiera le habia puesto atención … solo vio como Zuko estaba enojado … y se enojaba mucho, como cuando estuvo en la isla Ember y se enojo cuando Mai se puso a platicar con otro chico.

Zuko empezo a caminar hacia ellos … Aang solo se alejo y decidio ver desde lejos el espectáculo.

Aang- … jeje … creo que Taina esta en problemas …

(…)

Iroh- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

Bideru- ¿Qué hace con el avatar? (lo seguia amenazando con la espada)

Iroh- Soy su maestro del fuego control

Bideru- Si claro … a mi no me importa que ahora sea considerado traidor de la nacion de fuego … sigue siendo el hermano del señor del fuego … es una amenaza

Iroh- Aunque no me crea … he cambiado

Bideru- Si claro …

Iroh giro rapidamente, tomo la espada y lo derribo.

Iroh- Perdon pero no es el momento para hablar …

Hizo una reverencia y salio del castillo … vio a Aang y se acerco a el.

Iroh- ¿Dónde estan …?

Dejo de hablar y vio a lo lejos a zuko, Taina y Badku.

Iroh- Jaja … esto sera emocionante

Aang- Lo se

Zuko se acerco y ya estaba detrás de ambos … solo que como estaban los dos de espaldas no lo vieron.

Despues Taina empezo a sentir algo en el cuello … esa sensacio que se siente cuando se te quedan viendo … volteo y vio que detrás de ella estaba Zuko, tambien Badku volteo.

Taina- o.o Zuko …

Zuko- … ¿Quién es el?

Badku- Yo soy Badku … (dio un paso y se puso delante de Taina) … y tu debes ser el principe de la nacion de fuego … ¿verdad?

Zuko- o.o … ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Badku- Despues del primer ataque que el avatar hizo a la nacion de fuego … se corrio el rumor por todo el mundo de buscar al hijo y hermano del señor del fuego … se les acusa de traicion …

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Taina- ¿Qué quieres Zuko?

Zuko no contesto … solo se le quedo viendo y viceversa.

Badku- Entonces por so se puso asi … ese señor que los acompaña es el hermano del señor del fuego, es el dragon del oeste.

Zuko- … si …

Badku- Lo sabia (saco su espada)

Zuko solo dio un paso para atrás.

Taina- Esperen!! (se puso entre ambos) Zuko y el señor del Iroh seran de la nacion de fuego … pero han cambiado!! Nos han ayudado mucho y le han enseñado al avatar el fuego control

Badku- Es difícil creer que hayan cambiado tan radicalmente

Aang- (a lo lejos) ¿no deberiamos ir a detenerlos?

Iroh- No (detuvo a Aang) Zuko sabra salir de esto solo …

Taina- Es verdad …

Entre los tesr se quedaron viendo fijamente … Badku seguia amenzando con la espada pero vio tambien como Taina lo detuvo …

Badku- (guardo su espada) … tratare de creerte (se acerco a Taina y volteo a ver a Zuko con coraje) … voy con mi padre

Taina- Si …

Badku se fue y camino hasta el palacio, se topo con Aang y Iroh … cuando paso junto a Iroh tambien lo vio con coraje pero no dijo nada, solo entro al palacio.

Aang- ¿Por qué lo vio asi?

Iroh- … saben quienes somos (se referia a el mismo y a Zuko) creeme, no mucha gente creira que tan rapido hemos cambiado y ahora ayudamos al avatar

Aang- n.nU

Se quedaron callados un momento y vieron que se quedaron solos Taina y Zuko …

Taina solo se recargo en el barandal y se quedo viendo hacia el mar … desde lo que le dijo Terra sobre el, habia tratado de esquivarlo.

Zuko se tranquilizo y se paro junto a ella … no se dijeron nada y tampoco se voltearon a ver …

Taina- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zuko no contesto … despues Taina lo volteo a ver y Zuko poco a poco clavo sus ojos en ella.

Taina- Contestame!!

Zuko no contesto, solo bajo la mirada …

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Taina- (le dio la espalda) … sabes que … por lo menos Badku si sabe lo que quiere … no se porque no acepte a la salida que me invito

Zuko- o.o

Taina empezo a caminar.

Zuko- Espera!! (la jalo)

Taina- ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko bajo la mirada pero rapidamente la subio.

Zuko- Toma … (extendio su brazo hacia ella y abrio su puño) … lo encontre despues de que te fuiste …

Taina- o.o mi … mi broche!! (lo tomo y se lo puso) … gracias (se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada)

Se quedaron callados un momento … luego Taina subio la mirada y vio a Zuko fijamente … y como vio que no iba a decir nada dio media vuelta pero Zuko otra ves la jalo y la detuvo.

Aang- Aaa no puede ser!! Que tontos … (sonrio maliciosamente) me la debes Taina

Dio un paso hacia delante … movio sus brazos.

Taina se safo y dio un paso hacia atrás pero … la nieve se movio (eso, habia sido parte de Aang) y en vez de dar un paso hacia atrás solo se cayo hacia delante … Zuko la agarro y medio la abrazo y viceversa …

Taina se medio levanto pero ahora estaban abrazados el uno al otro … y muy cerca.

Iroh- Bien pensado

Aang- n.n

Bideru- Avatar Aang … lo estamos esperando para … (vio que estaba Iroh y lo vio con frialdad) para el ritual

Aang- Oh! (hizo una reverencia) … enseguida voy

Bideru- Bien … (hizo uan reverencia y entro al palacio)

Iroh y Aang solo veian como Taina y Zuko se quedaron abrazados sin hacer nada.

Aang- ¿Cree que pase algo mas?

Iroh- Eso espero … pero debemos entrar

Aang- Ah no!! yo quiero ver

Iroh- Yo tambien … pero debemos entrar … nos han de estar esperando …

Aang- ¬¬ esta bien … espero que sean algo listos y no se queden asi toda la noche … (entraron al palacio)

Taina y Zuko solo seguian abrazados y se veina fijamente el uno al otro, ambos estaban ruborizados … despues empezaron a acercar sus cabezas … estuvieron a punto de besarse pero Zuko se detuvo … escucharon a lo lejos unas trompetas …

Zuko bajo la mirada pero no la solto … despues Taina se safo de el y lo empujo, haciendo que cayera en la nieve.

Taina- … eres … eres un tonto!!

Dio unos pasos y decidio ir al palacio pero regreso a donde Zuko todavía seguia tirado … se quito el broche y se lo avento.

Taina- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi!!

Dio media vuelta y corrio hacia el palacio.

Entro y vio que todos ya estaban en el salon de pie, haciendo el ritual para que Aang tuviera fuerza y sabiduría.

Taina- u.u hay no …

Alguien la abrazo.

Badku- ¿Estas bien?

Taina no contesto.

Badku- ¿No te hizo nada? … ¬¬ verdad?

Taina- (susurro) … es un idiota …

Solo la abrazo y se quedaron viendo el ritual.

En medio del todo el salon, habia varios jarrones llenos de agua … Aang estaba en medio del salon y alrededor de el, cuatro jarrones … los curanderos de la tribu hacian que el agua girara alrededor de Aang mientras pedian fuerza y sabiduría para el avatar para que ya acabara la guerra.

Despues … esa agua di vueltas en todo el salon y … asi termino ese ritual.

Todos se agacharon e hicieron reverencia al avatar, el se quedo apenado … despues todo se pusieron de pie y Bideru empezo a decir unas palabras … ahora tenian que ir al oasis de los espiritus.

Aang se acerco a sus amigos y empezaron a platicar entre ellos, tambien estaban Badku y Hassen.

Aang- … estoy algo nervioso

Katara- No te preocupes n.n, ya veras que podras regresar al estado avatar

Taina- n.nU yo tambien tengo ese miedo … ¿Katara crees que ya pueda pelear?

Katara- Si creo que si … ademas el oasis sera un buen lugar para probar

Aang- Esta lleno de pasto!!

Toph- Genial!! que estamos esperando para ir?!

Solos los curanderos, Aang y los demas; y Bideru y sus hijos iban a poder pasar al oasis.

Bideru los guio pero Iroh vio que Zuko todavía no regresaba.

Iroh- Adelántense ustedes

Aang noto que Zuko todavía no regresaba, y que Taina estaba acompañada de Badku …

Iroh salio corriendo del palacio, y vio que Zuko estaba todavía tirado en la nieve … viendo con el broche de Taina.

Iroh- (parado detrás de el) … cuando vas a entender … (extendio su mano y lo ayudo a pararse)

Zuko- … soy un idiota

Iroh- Lo se … pero luego me contaras lo que paso

Ambos empezaron a correr y alcanzaron a los demas, que estaban entrando al oasis.

* * *


	14. Cap 13: el Hechizo de la Luna

_**El Hechizo de la Luna**_

_**(El hechizo de la Luna: Tercera Parte)**_

Iroh y Zuko llegaron justo a tiempo … todos juntos entraron al oasis de los espiritus.

Toph- Tierra!!

Brinco y pisoteo … estaba feliz de poder volver a ver.

Todos se empezaron a quitar sus abrigos.

Terra- ¿Por qué aquí esta calido?

Katara- Yo te contestare … aquí esta reunida toda la energia espirutal del polo norte … por eso

Taina- o.O … yo no entendi

Terra- Yo tampoco

Badku- n.nU es difícil de explicar

Aang- (se acerco a Taina) … vamos

Taina- Si

Ambos suspiraron, tenian algo de miedo … caminaron hasta donde estaba el portal de madera y se sentaron como si fueran a meditar.

Sokka- (susurro) … falta poco para la media noche

Aang- (estaba sentado junto a Taina, dos curanderos preparaban todo para curarlos) (susurro) … ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Taina- (susurro) ¿A que te refieres?

Aang- … a Zuko …

Taina- ¬¬ … no pienso hablar de eso en este momento …

Taina cerro los ojos y empezo a concentrarse … talvez a ella no necesitaba que la curaran … se concentro pero grito de dolor … eso quiere decir que su chacra tambien estaba bloqueado … se preocupo y recordo lo que le dijo Somojo … que al momento de regresar al mundo de los humanos, perderia algo de sus poderes …

Curandera 1- ¿Estan listos?

Aang- … no es por ser grosero pero … quisiera que nos curara Katara

Katara- o.o

Una de las curanderas era la que la ultima vez que fueron al polo norte, descubrio que era nieta de Kanna.

Curandera 2- Esta bien … yo ayudare a Katara

Katara- … pero …

La primera curandera se retiro y Katara fue junto a la amiga de su abuela.

Katara- No voy a poder!!

Aang- Si podras (volteo a verla) una vez me salvaste de que muriera … y si que podras hacer que regrese al estado avatar

Katara- o/o

Katara tomo un poco de agua.

Curandera- Espera …

Katara- ¿Qué pasa?

Curandera- Vamos a invocar a un espíritu … y no es cualquier espiritu … es el espíritu de la luna, a la princesa Yue … tenemos que mostrar respeto

Katara- ¿Cómo?

Curandera- Trata de ir a mi ritmo

Katara- Si

La curandera empezo a hacer agua control (osea, mover el agua de un lado a otro, alrededor de Aang y Taina, y subiendola al cielo y bajandola) … cuando termino eso … la luna ilumino todo el oasis y el estanque se ilumino.

Taina- … ahí viene …

La curandera asintio con la cabeza, dandole esa señal a Katara de que empezara a curarlos.

Curandera- Ahora escuchen … traten de entrar al estado avatar y secundario, respectivamente

Aang y Taina- Si

Respiraron profundo y empezaron a tratar de entrar en ese estado … ambas los rodearon con un flujo de agua: Katara a Aang y la curandera a Taina.

Una luz potente salio del estanque, como si un gran reflector estuviera dentro del agua … poco a poco la luz se fue debilitando y se fue formando como un cuerpo … era Yue.

Todos se arrodillaron ante ella, aunque estaban a sus espaldas … solo la curandera, Katara, Aang y Taina no lo hicieron, seguian haciendo la curacion con agua … Yue alzo sus brazos y con el agua que los curaban empezaron a brillar.

Yue- Permitanme

Ambas dejaron de curarlos pero el agua se quedo flotando en el aire, todavía seguia brillando … la movio y ella ahora los empezo a curar … Taina y Aang empezaron a gritar, les dolia.

Yue- Solo sera por un momento, resistan … valdra la pena …

Yue seguia con los brazos extendidos, curandolos … al mismo tiempo, Aang y Taina dejaron de gritar y abrieron los ojos … estaban brillando (ojos y cuerpo) de blanco y morado respectivamente.

Katara- Lo lograron

Aunque ambos ya estaban en estado avatar y en estado secundario … todavía faltaba curarlos un poco mas (era un chacra bloqueado, es algo delicado).

Yue saco del estanque mas agua y los seguia curando mas.

Yue- Traten de liberar toda la energia posible

Ambos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a brillar mas … Aang empezo a flotar.

Yue- Ya casi … (extendió mas sus manos y el agua brillo mas)

… brillaron mas … Aang brillo mas que Taina … despues Yue los encerro en una esfera de agua, de pies a cabeza … éstas brillaron y ellos dejaron de brillar … despues Yue hizo que el agua de esas esferas regresara al aguay ambos quedaron de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

(Cuando sales del estado avatar/o secundario, terminas algo aturdido … esta vez no quedaron asi)

Yue- Listo

Ambos empezaron a ver sus manos y cuerpo … despues se arrodillaron ante ella

Yue- Ahora ambos podran estar a su estado especial a voluntad … suerte Aang … y ten mucho cuidado mañana … si te vuelven a atacar … sera mas difícil curar ese chacra y esta ves si seria mortal y definitivo

Aang- (poniendose de pie) … bien … muchas gracias Yue

Yue- Taina

Taina- (se puso de pie) ¿Si? dime

Yue- Somojo te dijo que al regresar perderias algo de tus poderes … lo unico que perdiste fue liberar toda tu energia al cien por ciento cuando estuvieras en estado secundario … puedes entrar a el pero ya no tu fuerza ya no sera tan potente como antes … sera fuerte pero no potente

Taina- No importa (apreto sus puños) con eso me basta

Yue- n.n lo se

Dio media vuelta y un pequeño hilo de agua salio del estanque y se acerco a Sokka, enredando sus pies … se puso de pie y se empezo a acercar lentamente a ella y viceversa.

Sokka y Yue quedaron frente a frente …

Yue- Cuidate mucho Sokka …

Sokka no contesto … solo sonrio y una lagrima salio de su mejilla.

Yue alzo una mano sobre el y polvo salio de su mano, este polvo cayo sobre Sokka … después se acerco a el y se besaron …

Yue empezo a flotar hacia atrás hasta que quedo flotando encima del lago, este se volvio a iluminar con una luz potente … poco a poco empezo a bajar y despues Yue desaparecio, como si la luz se la hubiera tragado … luego la luna dejo de iluminar el oasis … y todo quedo como una noche normal.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

Aang, Katara y Taina se voltearon a ver entre si.

Katara- (susurro) … ¿listo para mañana?

Aang asintio con la cabeza …

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo, (ya que no habia techo) se pusieron todos sus abrigos y despues salieron todos en silencio …

Bideru- ¿Listo para la pelea de mañana Avatar Aang?

Aang- Si

Taina- (se acerco a Katara) (susurro) … sera mejor que no lo empiecen a interrogar, podra ponerse nervioso

Katara- Cierto …

Terra- Esfo fue … magico y raro

Hassen- n.nU … el espiritu de la luna fue la primera maestra agua … es muy importante para nosotros

Terra- Si lo note … cuando todos se empezaron a arrodillar ante ella

Hassen- ¿Qué el Reino Tierra no tiene espiritus a quien venerar?

Terra- Pues … no n.nU … los primeros maestros tierra fueron los tejones topo, y los maestros arena las serpientes camaleonicas … que … n.nU ya estan extintas … y bueno, talvez si, a la primera avatar de tierra, a avatar Markovia

Hassen- Ves, una es una

Bideru- Sera mejor que todos vayamos a descansar

Todos acordaron con Bideru.

Hassen- … ¿a que hora se van a ir? (pregunto con miedo)

Terra- … en la tarde …

Hassen- … ¿puedo … puedo verte antes de que se vayan? … no se … una vuelta … matutina … por la tribu …

Terra- n/n si

Hassen- Bien n.n … te veo mañana (salio corriendo y fue con su hermano)

Terra- n/n se acerco a los demas

Taina- ¬¬ ya dejame en paz, no te voy a decir nada

Aang- Anda!! X3 dime que paso

Taina- ¬¬ nada …

Aang y los demas estaban platicando entre si, se dirigian a descansar; las curanderas y Bideru ya se habian retirado; sus hijos estaban platicando afuera del oasis.

Hassen- (platicando con su hermano) Badku!! ¿Qué crees?

Badku- ¿Qué?

Hassen no pudo contestar, estaba muy feliz y emocionado.

Badku- (hablando antes que el) … por lo menos a ti te fue bien …

Hassen- o.O porque? …

Badku- Vamos a casa

Hassen- No espera …

Badku- Ya vamonos … apuesto que mi padre querra organizar algo antes de que el avatar y sus amigos se vayan

Aang seguia molestando a Aang con que le dijera que habia pasado con Zuko y porque habia estado algo de tiempo con Badku … Iroh y Zuko caminaban hasta atrás del grupo pero Iroh sabia muy bien de que platicaban Aang y Taina … asi que tambien empezo a interrogar a Zuko pero solo se enojo y no le contesto nada.

Taina se enojo con Aang que se alejo de el … y vio a lo lejos a Badku que ya se estaba yendo con Hassen … al momento de voltear a verlos obviamente se topo con Zuko que venia hasta atrás … se quedaron viendo, el con algo de miedo y pena y ella … con coraje …

Taina- Adelantense ustedes (le dijo a Aang) (salio corriendo)

Aang- ¿A dónde vas!?

Taina corrio hacia donde estaban Hassen y Badku. Zuko siguió con la mirada a Taina y cuando vio con quien iba se enojo.

Taina- Esperen!!

Ambos voltearon y se detuvieron.

Hassen- … jeje … ¿no que te habia ido mal?

Badku- Cayate …

Taina- (se detuvo, estaba algo agitada y sus pies entumidos) Badku … si … si acepto salir mañana contigo … antes de irnos

Badku- o/o enserio

Taina- Si … solo que … n.nU que sea temprano porque nos vamos mañana en la tarde

Hassen- ¿Mañana por la mañana esta bien?

Badku- ¬¬ (le pego a su hermano) … ¿por la mañana esta bien?

Taina- Si

Badku- Bien n.n

Taina- Bueno … am … hasta mañana!! (salio corriendo de ahí para alcanzar a los demas)

Badku- ¿Por qué hablas por mi!?

Hassen- ¬¬ porque a esa hora voy a pasar yo por Terra … por eso, queria decirles que si saliamos los cuatro juntos, pero adolescentes … son tercos y tontos … (empezo a caminar)

Badku- o.o … pues para esa etapa vas jovencito!! (corrio y lo alcanzo)

Todos llegaron a la hatiacion que les habian prestado … estaban felices de que Aang hubiera regresado al estado avatar … pero tambien estaban algo preocupados por la batalla de mañana.

Teo- Fue increíble!! Como salio la luz del agua y como ambos al mismo tiempo entraron en su estado especial

Duque- Y las luces!! Y como brillaba el agua

Haru- … fue perfecto … todo esta yendo tal y como lo planeamos

Taina- Creo que ahora que lo pienso … fue bueno que esa Azula me haya disparado

Todos- O.O

Taina- n.nU solo pienselo bien … si nunca hubiera ido al mundo de los espirtus, nunca hubieramos sabido como Aang volveria al estado avatar

Toph- Odio admitirlo princesita pero … tienes razon … ¬¬ hasta que haces algo bien

Taina- ¬¬

Terra- Sera mejor dormir, mañana hay que madrugar n.n

Aang- o.O pero si nos vamos a ir en la tarde

Terra- o.o (en su mente (hay no!! porque lo dije!!)) n.nU am … era una expresión … jejeje …

Aang- bueno … buenas noches a todos

Todos contestaron con "buenas noches Aang". Apagaron las velas y todos empezaron a dormir … menos Zuko y Terra, ambos se quedaron recostados en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir … el primero que se puso de pie fue Zuko que salio de la habitación, Terra lo siguió.

Zuko todavía traia el broche de Taina en su mano y lo miraba una y otra vez …

Terra- ¿Qué tienes ahi?

Zuko volteo y vio que era Terra … no le contesto.

Terra- ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Zuko- … se me hace raro que me hables … nunca me habias hablado

Terra- ¬¬ porque Katara y mi prima no me dejaban … pero … creo que ahora puedo hablarte … ¿Qué traes en la mano?

Zuko cerro en puño la mano donde traia el broche y lo guardo en su bolsillo … despues le dio la espalda a Terra.

Zuko- … creeme … despues de lo de esta noche, de nuevo tu prima no te dejara hablarme

Terra- o.O ¿Por qué? (se empezo a acercar a el sin que Zuko lo notara)

Zuko no contesto.

Terra- ¿Por qué!!

Zuko volteo exaltado y asustado, pensaba que Terra estaba alejado de el.

Zuko- … preguntale a ella

Terra- Esta dormida … y si la despierto me mata xP

Zuko volvio a dale la espalda, Terra se enojo y con rapidez le quito lo que traia en su bolsillo.

Zuko- Oye!! regresame eso!!

Terra- No hasta que me contestes!! … (vio el broche con detenimiento) que bonito broche!! … ¿es para mi prima?

Zuko- o/o … ¬¬ dame eso (se lo trato de quitar pero no pudo)

Terra- Primero contestame

Zuko- Sabes que … quedatelo, no me importa …

Terra- Bueno, esta bien (dio media vuelta e iba a meterse a la habitacion) entonces mañana le dire a mi prima que le mandas esto como regalo.

Zuko no contesto.

Terra- (prosiguio) o … me lo puedo quedar y hacer que mañana la cita que tiene con Badku sea perfecta

Zuko- o.o

Terra- No me dijo nada, pero Hassen si … me dijo que su hermano queria invitar a mi prima y creo que antes de venir a dormir a eso fue con el

Zuko- Damelo

Terra- (volteo) ¿No que no te importaba?

Zuko- (se puso en posición de ataque) Damelo si no quieres que te pase algo malo

Terra- o.o … eres un maldito!! … como te vas a atrever a atacarme con tu fuego control!! (lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo y burlon)

Zuko- o.o … (en su mente) que estupido!! Como se me ocurrio hacerle eso y mas a su prima?! (bajo la guardia) … ademas ¿Por qué lo hago!! ¿Por qué me comporto asi!!

Terra- Y yo aquí … vulnerable sin tierra que pueda controlar

Zuko- Ya … u.u lo siento … (dio media vuelta) (susurro) … que demonios me esta pasando …

Terra- (se empezo a acercar a el) xD que tonto eres … toma (puso el broche en la nieve) se lo tienes que dar tu, no yo … sabes, ¬¬ no quiero pensar que ese broche era de tu novia esa … sino te juro que te golpeare cuando haya tierra cerca

Zuko- (dio media vuelta y tomo el broche) … creeme … es de tu prima

Terra- n.n que bien … bueno, ya me voy a tratar de dormir n.nU … (empezo a caminar rumbo a la habitacion) ¿Por qué ambos no pueden admitir que se gustan y se aman? … xD (se metio a la habitacion)

Zuko se sento en la nieve sobre lo ultimo que habia dicho Terra …

Al dia siguiente.

Badku y Hassen estaban fuera de la habitación donde estaban Aang y los demas, sentados.

Hassen- ¿No crees que es algo temprano?

Badku- No se … ya salio el sol … apostaria que son como las diez, talvez once de la mañana

Hassen- Cierto … el sol ya esta fuerte … ¿y si siguen durmiendo?

Badku- No lo se … a nosotros se nos hace tarde porque estamos acostumbrados a pararnos antes de que salga el sol a entrenar

Hassen- Lo se

Badku- Pero … no se

Hassen- Hay que tocar la puerta y ya

Badku- No espera!!

Hassen- ¿Por qué? … ¿estas nervioso?

Badku- … algo

Hassen- Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te aplaste con roca … pero aquí no hay rocas, asi que sientete tranquilo

Badku- ¬¬ …

Hassen- XP oye … eso me dijo Terra …

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, todos ya estaban despiertos a punto de desayunar, Katara preparaba el desayuno.

Terra- Ya me voy

Taina- ¿A dónde vas? Nisiquiera has desayunado

Terra- A … a dar una vuelta

Taina- ¬¬ primero desayuna

Terra- Pero no tengo hambre

Taina- No me importa!! Aunque sea algo … debes de estar bien alimentada y con energia si es que quieres ir a …

Terra- No-tengo-hambre!!

Toph- Ya dejala princesita … no tiene hambre, a lo mejor comio mucho ayer en el banquete

Terra- Si!! fue eso

Duque- No es cierto … comiste normal, y de hecho estuviste bailando toda la noche con un chico

Terra- o.o

Taina- Que!! Con quien!!

Terra- (susurro) ¬¬ gracias Duque …

Haru- Tranquila, fue con uno de los hijos del general Bideru

Sokka- Si, ademas no te puedes quejar … tu bailaste un rato con Badku

Terra- Bien jaque mate … ¿ya me puedo ir?

Taina- ¬/¬ … hasta que desayunes

Terra- Aaa!! Esta bien!! … ¿Katara cuanto falta para el desayuno?

Katara- Como 10 minutos mas

Terra- Esta bien …

Sokka- Yo apuesto a que Terra quiere ir a ver a Hassen

Terra- (en su mente (aaa maldito!! Dijo que no iba a decir nada!!)) no es cierto!!

Taina- Que!! Tara Markov!! Estas muy pequeña para … para eso!!

Toph- ¬¬ hay porfavor, no es cierto, dejala, es su vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera

Taina- ¬¬ no mientras yo sea quien la cuide

Sokka- … y tu ayer porque fuiste a ver a Badku, Taina?

Taina- o/o a … a darle … las gracias

Sokka- ¿De que?

Taina- De que te importa Sokka!! … ¬/¬

Aang- Ya basta n.nU … Taina, deja a Terra, yo tamnien tengo su misma edad y … y …

El y Katara se sonrojaron.

Taina- Tu tienes ciento doce años, yo tengo catorce años … Tara tiene doce, es la mas chica!! … bueno, almenos de mujeres

Toph- Yo tambien tengo doce

Taina- ¬¬ no te conte, tu no cuentas

Toph- Que!!

Katara- Basta!! … no tiene nada de malo … ademas Taina … tu tienes catorce y cierta … agh … persona tiene dieciséis o dieciete años … por lo menos Terra y el chico que quiere ver tienen la misma edad

(Katara técnicamente toda la noche habia bailado con Aang, por lo tanto no habia notado que habia pasado a su alrededor.

Ademas, la unica ves que noto algo, fue cuando ella y Zuko desaparecieron por un rato del salon … por eso dijo eso.)

Taina- ¬¬ no estamos hablando de esa asquerosidad (remarco la ultima palabra)

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- n.nU

Taina- (prosiguio) y … (recordo que Badku tenia la misma edad que Zuko) … has lo que quieras

Terra- Ehhh!! Gracias, adios!! (se dirigio la puerta)

Sokka- Espera Julietita

Terra- Julietita o.O?

Sokka- Ya sabes … por Romeo y Julieta

Katara- o.O ¿Tu como sabes eso? … se supone que no te gusta leer … los hombres no leen y menos cosas cursis

Sokka- ¬/¬ … cayate!! … bien, puedes salir pero regresa temprano … sino, nos iremos sin ti y cuando hayamos acabado con el señor de fuego regresaremos por ti

Terra- Esta bien, lo prometo

Taina- concuerdo con Sokka … ¬¬ no vayas a hacer lo mismo de ayer

Terra- ¬¬ si (salio de ahí y vio que estaban sentados Hassen y Badku)

Le tapo los ojos a Hassen, el toco sus manos … Badku rio y se puso de pie.

Badku- Adivina quien es

Hassen- No se … son manos … pequeñas y finas

Terra- n/n

Hassen- Ya se!! Avatar Aang?

Terra- ¬¬ (lo solto)

Badku- (le pego a su hermano) que tonto eres …

Hassen- (no volteo a verla) ya se que es … (volteo) Terra

Terra- Hola n.n

Hassen- Hola

Badku- Cof cof …

Hassen- A n.nU bueno … no se si ya te lo presente pero el es mi hermano, Badku … de quien te platique y … todo eso que te dije ayer xP … ¿Dónde esta tu prima?

Terra- ¬¬ ash mi prima … no saldra de ahí hasta que haya desayunado

Hassen- Tu ya desayunaste

Terra- A … no xP

Hassen- Bien, te invito a desayunar n/n

Terra- Bien, vamos (empezaron a caminar)

Badku- (se volvio a sentar) cuidense!!

Terra- Oh espera … (se acerco a Badku) no saldra de ahí hasta que desayune ¬¬ … asi que todavía tardare aunque sea 20 minutos porque todavía Katara no terminaba el desayuno

Badku- (se puso de pie) gracias por decirme

Terra- De nada n.n (corrio y fue con Hassen)

Badku- Sera mejor ir a dar una vuelta al palacio (y hacia aya fue)

Todos empezaron a desayunar, despues de un rato terminaron … se sentaron en circulos y decidieron recalcar los planes.

Sokka- Bien … no esta Terra pero … creo que Toph le puede recordar como va el plan

Toph- Si, si … habla

Sokka- Bien … (saco varios mapas y los extendio) dejamos el polo norte en la tarde para llegar a la carcel de la nacion antes del atardecer

Iroh- Ahí Toph, Taina, Katara y yo revisaremos liberaremos a todos los guerreros de la tribu agua y Reino Tierra si es que llegan a estar ahí

Sokka- No olviden a las guerreras Kyoshi

Katara- Lo sabemos … seran de gran ayuda … todos los demas estaran afuera cubriendonos si es que llaman por refuerzos … si estan o no … el siguiente paso seria ir al palacio

Aang- Sera al atardecer y por detrás

Zuko- Asi cuando sea de noche, el poder de fuego control de todos los guardias disminuira

Sokka- Y si por desgracia, todos los prisioneros no llegaron a estar en la carcel

Iroh- Estaran en una habitación secreta … ja, se donde queda, lo se de memoria … no creo que mi hermano la haya cambiado

Sokka- cuando tengamos mas aliados y estemos adentro … nos dividiremos

Taina- ¿Vamos a recalcar el como nos vamos a dividir?

Haru- Yo opino que lo recalquemos cuando ya esten todos liberados

Sokka- Bien … lo recalcaremos antes de entrar al palacio … Zuko y Iroh … ustedes antes de entrar nos diran donde quedan varias cosas

Iroh y Zuko- Bien

Sokka- (suspiro) … (enrrollo y guardo sus mapas)

Aang- Sera mejor relajarnos antes de irnos

Teo- Cierto!! tengo que hacer tu planeador antes de irnos

Aang- n.nU pero no sera necesario

Sokka- No importa Aang … es mejor prevenir que lamentar … te ayudare Teo, ¿Dónde tienes los planos?

Teo apreto un boton de su silla y salieron.

Haru- Yo tambien ayudare en hacer el planeador

Duque- Yo tambien

Teo- n.n

Taina- Bien … ¿Sokka, seria todo por el momento?

Sokka- Si

Taina- Bien (se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta)

Sokka- ¿A dónde vas?

Toph- -.- seria el colmo si vas a ira espiar a Terra

Taina- ¬¬ no, no voy a ir a espiar a Terra … solo … voy a ir a dar una vuelta

Toph- ¬¬ si como no …

Sokka- O talvez como dije hace rato … va con Badku

Zuko- ¬¬

Taina- Cayate!! (salio de ahi) … es un tonto

Salio y echo un vistazo alrededor … Badku no estaba.

Taina- Mmm … sera mejor ir a dar una vuelta (y eso hizo)

Paso un rato; Hassen y Terra estaban en su cita … Taina habia ido a dar una vuelta a la tribu … Aang y los demas (excepto Iroh, Zuko y Toph) ayudaban a hacer el nuevo y tercer planeador de Aang.

Zuko- (junto con su tio los miraban de lejos) … ire a dar una vuelta

Iroh- n.n como quieras (se puso de pie y se acerco a los demas) yo vere en que puedo ayudar

Zuko salio de la habitación y venia llegando Badku … se quedaron viendo de una manera retadora.

Badku- ¿Dónde esta Taina? … le podrias avisar que salga

Zuko- No esta

Badku- Si claro … quitate

Zuko- No esta!! … salio desde hace rato

Badku- (en su mente (demonios … me tarde mucho)) … gracias por la información (dio media vuelta)

Zuko- ¿Por qué quieres saber donde esta?

Badku- (volteo a ver a Zuko) la invite a salir antes de que se fueran

Zuko- o.o … ¬¬ no es cierto

Badku- No me creas … preguntale cuando regrese (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Zuko- … es un estupido

Iroh- (saliendo de la habitacion) ¿Qué pasa … con quien peleabas?

Zuko no contesto … Iroh vio a lo lejos a Badku.

Iroh- Zuko … ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Taina?

Zuko- Porque!! … (no sabia que contestar …)

Iroh- Sera mejor ir a dar una vuelta

Zuko- u.u esta bien …


	15. Cap 14: El Dragón del Oeste

_

* * *

_

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo esta muy fuerte (a-mi-punto-de-vista)… bueno no todo, solo la ultima parte; esta muy sanguinaria y fuerte, admito que tal vez me excedi al escribir eso pero creo que era necesario para recordar lo malvada que puede(n) ser esa(s) persona(s) … y bueno creo que seria todo … yo ya adverti, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

_Previamente…_

* * *

General de Ba Sing Se- Nadie ha podido penetrar esta ciudad

Toph- ¿Y que me dice del dragón del oeste?

Se escucharon varios ruidos, el taladro seguia taladrando la pared.

**(…)**

Guardia- Solo mirate (avento la comida por debajo de las rejas) antes eras el gran orgullo de la nacion de fuego … el Dragón del Oeste!! … ahora ve lo que eres ahora, un pobre anciano, olvidado, viejo y gordo … (sale de la celda)

Iroh deja la comida en el suelo y regreso a hacer ejercicio.

**(…)**

Iroh y Zuko bajaron del carruaje y empezaron a caminar rumbo al palacio.

Iroh- Siempre me imagine aquí como conquistador, pero quien lo diria… ahora estamos aquí como invitados para servirle te al rey … sigue tus sueños Zuko y el destino te recompensara

Zuko- n.n lo se tio

**(…)**

Zuko- ¿Pero que no se supone que todos los dragones estaban muertos?

Guardian del templo del Sol- Cuando tu ti vino no los mato …

Zuko- Pero el dijo que habia matado al ultimo dragón que existia

Aang- Creo que tu tio no siempre ha sido tan malo despues de todo n.n

**(…)**

Iroh- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Bueno … para empezar queria darle las gracias … si usted no me hubiera visto, seguira muerta y …

Iroh- No tienes porque agradecerme, era lo menos que podia hacer

Taina- Pero es que no entiende!! Si usted no me hubiera visto, Katara no me hubiera curado con el cristal que me dieron y…

Iroh- (la interrumpio) No siempre he sido un heroe como piensas … (lo dijo en tono serio y algo triste)

Taina- o.O (se quedo callada un momento) … ¿quisiera saber … como fue su viaje al mundo de los espiritus?

**(…)**

Iroh- Espera … yo ire a buscarlos n.n

Se puso de pie y salio del salon … Bideru era el momento que estaba esperando y siguió a Iroh …

Bideru- Alto!! (saco su espada y con la punta de ésta toco su espalda)

Iroh levanto sus brazos y trato de voltear a verlo.

Bideru- … cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto … dragón del oeste …

Iroh- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

Bideru- ¿Qué hace con el avatar?

* * *

_**El Dragón del Oeste**_

Iroh- ... bien … entonces a que conclusión llegas?

Zuko- … a que … mientras mas pasa el tiempo, menos entiendo tus consejos

Iroh- -.-U …

Iroh y Zuko seguian dando vueltas por la tribu del polo norte.

Zuko- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dando … vueltas?

Iroh- No lo se … n.nU pero aconsejandote se me va el tiempo

Zuko- n.nU

(…)

Mientras tanto, Taina habia dado a ir una vuelta, cuando iba de regreso a la habitación que les habian prestado alguien le tapo los ojos.

Su primera reaccion fue darle un codazo … despues escucho que alguien grito "ouch" … se oyo la voz de un chico.

Taina- A … lo siento n.nU … eres …

Quito las manos de sus rostro y vio a Badku.

Taina- n.nU hola Badku, perdon por golpearte … es que …

Badku- No te preocupes … ¿Qué, pensabas que era otra persona?

Taina- … si … algo asi …

Badku- ¿Pensabas que era … ?

Taina- Ni lo digas!! … ¬/¬ no … simplemente otra persona

Le mintio, porque al principio si penso que habia sido Zuko … se quedaron callados un momento …

Badku- n/n vamos a dar una vuelta?

Taina- Claro n.n

(…)

Aang- Vamos Toph, ayudanos!!

Toph- No gracias … ya llevan rato haciendo esa cosa … ni siquiera se como es!! apuesto que ya van a terminar

No contestaron porque Toph tenia razon, ya estaban a punto de terminar el planeador.

Toph- Ya quiero irme de aquí!! Este lugar es horrible

Katara y Sokka- ¬¬

Toph- No se ofendan pero no puedo hacer nada!! No puedo ver, no me puedo mover, no nada!!

Sokka- n.nU tranquila, esta misma tarde nos vamos

Toph- Aleluya …

Teo- Bien!! n.n solo falta alguna tela o plastico que sean las alas y listo

Katara- Sera mejor comprar algo en el mercado

Aang y Sokka- Te acompaño!!

Ambos se voltearon a ver, Katara se puso nerviosa.

Sokka- Acompáñala mejor tu … sera mejor recalcar algunas cosas

Aang- Como digas

Aang volteo a ver a Katara … ambos se sonrojaron y despues salieron de ahí.

Duque- ¿Ya terminamos?

Teo- Técnicamente ya

Duque- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Haru- Sokka ¿en que te podemos ayudar?

Sokka- Mmm pues … vengan

Saco unos mapas y se sento junto a Toph; Duque, Haru y Teo tambien se sentaron … y otra vez volvieron a recalcar el plan de ataque.

(…)

Iroh y Zuko estaban sentados contemplando el mar … no hablaban, solo estaban ahí sentados …

Iroh- (hablo despues de un rato) y … que vas a hacer?

Zuko- ¬¬ tio … solo me dejaste mas confundido

Iroh- n.nU …

Zuko- (suspiro) ademas … en un rato mas regresaremos a casa …

Iroh- ¿Estas listo para eso?

Zuko- (se quedo pensando un rato, despues le contesto con firmeza) si … estoy listo …

Iroh- … bien …

Siguieron contemplando el mar en silencio, minutos despues empezo un ligero temblor.

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa!?

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

Una pared de hielo los rodeo, despues salieron varios soldados.

Bideru- Estan arrestados

Zuko- Que!! (de una de su mano hizo que saliera una llama)

Iroh- Detente Zuko!! … ¿Cuáles son los cargos?

Bideru- … esa pregunta me ofende general … creo que usted sabe cuales son los cargos …

Iroh se quedo cayado, solo asintio la cabeza.

Bideru- Amerrenlos bien y llevenselos

Zuko- Pero no pueden!! Somos --

Iroh- Tranquilizate …

Zuko- o.o que … pero

Iroh tranquilizo a Zuko y lo convencio para que se dejara amarrar y llevar … los llevaron al castillo.

Cuando iban llegando al palacio, Aang y Katara venian de regreso del mercado.

Aang- o.o mira eso!!

Señalo hacia una parte del palacio.

Katara- Que encarcelen a Zuko me hace excelente … pero a Iroh!!

Aang- Rapido hay que decirles a los demas

Entraron rapidamente y les dijeron a los demas, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y fueron al palacio … pidieron permiso para pasar y los dejaron.

A Iroh y a Zuko los llevaron a una sala, como a un juzgado, no a una carcel.

Aang- General Bideru!! ¿Por qué encarcelo a nuestros amigos?

Bideru- Se les hara un pequeño juicio

Sokka- Que!! … ¿Por qué?

Katara- ¿Cuáles son los cargos?

Bideru- … lo sabran cuando empiece el juicio … tomen asiento …

Todos se quedaron confundidos pero se sentaron …

Katara- Y …¿a quien estamos esperando?

Bideru- A mis hijos …

(…)

Bideru habia mandado a llamar a sus hijos, a Badku y a Hassen … al que primero localizaron fue a Hassen, estaba con Tara cerca de la salida principal de la tribu.

Hassen- ¿Para que quiere mi padre que vaya?

Guardia- No lo se … pero mando a llamarlos, es una orden inmediata

Hassen- Agh!! … esta bien … gracias (el guardia se retiro)

Terra- ¿Tienes que irte?

Hassen- … tenemos que irnos

La tomo de la mano y con la otra empezo a congelar el piso.

Hassen- Trata de llevarme el ritmo y no te sueltes

Terra- n.nU si …

Empezaron a patinar …

(…)

Pasaron quince minutos y Hassen llego con Terra, ella se sento con los demas y Hassen a la derecha de su padre.

Bideru- ¿Dónde esta Badku?

Guardia- No lo hemos encontrado señor

Bideru- (volteo a ver a Hassen) … (suspiro) no importa … empezaremos sin el …

Guardia- … como diga …

Bideru y Hassen estaban en el centro del pequeño salon, en medio de éste estaban Iroh y Zuko y atrás de ellos, todos los demas

Guardia- Se le acusa al ex-general Iroh de los siguientes cargos: asesinato de la princesa Yue y ataques a la tribu agua del norte y del sur

Bideru- (se puso de pie) y … se le acusa del asesinato de Hazle

Hassen se quedo petrificado … Iroh solo baio la cabeza …

Guardia- A su sobrino Zuko se le acusa por daños y ataques a las tribus del norte y del sur … ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?

Zuko- Inocentes por supuesto!!

Sokka- Son inocentes!! (se puso de pie) Iroh no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Yue … (susurro) … fui yo (Katara puso su mano en su hombro) … el rey me pidio que la protegiera … y no pude

Bideru- Pero fue idea del acusado que la princesa Yue diera su vida ¿o me equivoco?

Zuko- Se equivoca!!

Guardia- Silencio!! Que hable solo la persona a quien se lo pidio …

Iroh- … cierto … fue mi idea …

Aang- Pero fue algo necesario!! … esto se me hace algo estupido!! Liberenlos inmediatamente!!

Bideru- … esta bien … tienes razon Avatar Aang … talvez esa era una muerte necesaria y se muy bien que el acusado ya pago algo en carcel …

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y liberaron a Zuko … trato de atacarlos pero se defendio … despues Aang rapidamente se acerco a el y lo tranquilizo.

Bideru- … lo que no ha pagado … fue el asesinato de Hazle … ¡el bien sabe que lo hizo a conciencia!

Hassen- Maldito!!

Se puso de pie, uso su agua control y rapidamente lo ataco pero Aang y Katara se pusieron rapidamente de pie y bloquearon el ataque.

Bideru- (se acerco a Hassen) tranquilizate …

Hassen- Es un maldito!! Yo no se como no lo reconoci cuando lo vi!!

Bideru- Hassen!! Tranquilizate!!

Hassen- Es un asesino!! Deberia de hacerle exactamente lo mismo que lo que le hizo a mi madre!!

Iroh- … cierto … no fue a la unica persona que asesine a conciencia …

Hassen- Y todavía tiene el derecho de decirlo!!

Aang y los demas se quedaron asombrados.

Hassen- Deberiamos matarlo!!

Taina- Jamas!!

Entraba junto con Badku a la sala.

Badku- (en su mente) ya te estabas tardando padre …

Taina- No se porque acusen al señor Iroh pero es un buen hombre!! Nos ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y si no hubiera sido por el, Aang y yo estariamos en el mundo de los espiritus …

Badku- Propongo que lo encerremos … es lo minimo que podemos

Taina- (volteo a verlo) que!? por supuesto que no!!

Badku- Ese hombre que ves ahí es un asesino … pero bueno, que se podia esperar del hermano del señor del fuego … mato a mucha gente … mato a mi madre … y apuesto a que los rumores son ciertos … hasta mato a su propio hijo …

Iroh- o.o que!! (se puso de pie) Yo no mate a Lu Ten!!

Llamas salieron de sus manos y se liberaron, Zuko corrio hacia Badku y lo tomo de su playera.

Zuko- … jamas … jamas!! Vuelva a ensuciar de esa manera el nombre de mi tio … y menos!! … el de mi primo

Badku- (sonrio maliciosamente) ja … solo digo la verdad

Zuko se enojo y lo lanzo, automáticamente varios solados se abalanzaron hacia el.

Aang- Orden!! (con su aire control, dio un salto hacia en medio de la sala) … talvez Iroh haya hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado … pero ha cambiado al igual que Zuko; nos ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y no puede hacerle nada

Badku y Hassen- ¿Y porque no?

Sokka- Porque es pieza fundamental para la invasión de esta noche

Bideru se le quedo viendo con un odio infinito … luego volteo a ver a sus hijos, que hacian lo mismo …

Bideru- (dio media vuelta) espero que estes en lo cierto Avatar Aang

Camino y salio de la habitación.

Zuko- (susurro) vamonos de aquí

Todos salieron de ahí, Hassen siguió a su padre y Badku atrás de ellos … saco su espada y estuvo a punto de clavarsela a Iroh pero Zuko se dio cuenta, giro rapidamente y lo detuvo, se lastimo su brazo al hacerlo.

Zuko- (susurro) Ni lo pienses …

Badku- Quitate!! Solo hago lo mismo que hizo tu tio

Taina- Ya basta!! (se acerco a Badku) es algo que ya paso …

Badku volteo a ver a Iroh con odio, Iroh ayudaba a Zuko ya que su brazo sangraba, Badku lo habia cortado con su espada, era una cortada profunda pero no muy grave.

Taina- (susurro) … sera mejor que te vayas con tu hermano y con tu padre

Badku dio media vuelta y se volvio a meter a la habitación.

Todos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa que les habian prestado

Con algo de capricho y coraje, Katara empezo a curar a Zuko, despues lo vendaron; cuando terminaron con eso hubo un profundo silencio … Terra salio del cuarto, Taina y Toph la siguieron, las tres se quedaron sentadas en la puerta.

Toph- ¿Qué te pasa?

Terra- Es que …

Taina- ¿Qué te pasa?

Terra- … que tal si Hassen me empieza a odiar … si nos empieza a odiar toda la tribu y nos corren …

Toph- No te preocupes, nos vamos a ir esta misma tarde

Terra- Pero si nos vamos y despues regresamos y no nos quieren recibir porque!! … porque somos amigas de …

Taina- Oye!! tu misma lo dijiste, cambiaron, Iroh y Zuko cambiaron … tu ni siquiera los conocias, es mas, ni siquiera conocias algo de su pasado y los aceptaste porque sabias que eran buenos

Terra- Si pero …

Toph- Odio admitirlo pero la princesita tiene razon … ademas, cuando conoci a Iroh, yo lo embosque sin querer y no me ataco … despues platicamos un rato y nunca senti que me mintiera o algo asi … y lo mismo paso en Ba Sing Se

Terra- Si pero … somos sus amigas

Toph- Pues si se van a poner de caprichosos solo porque nos llevamos con el famoso dragon del oeste y no nos quieren apoyar, nos vamos de aquí y ya … hay varios pueblos que nos apoyaran

Terra- ¬¬ no entiendes …

Taina- n.nU tranquila … si lo dices por Hassen … tiene que entender, eres su amiga y tu nisiquiera sabias

Terra- u.u …

Taina- Aunque … (cerro los ojos y abrazo sus piernas) se perfectamente como se han de sentir Hassen y Badku …

(flashback)

Zuko- Yo soy Zuko … principe Zuko, hijo del señor de fuego Ozai y Ursa, heredero al trono de la nacion de fuego

Taina- o.o que!! … no … eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo … estas mintiendo!! (se acerco a Zuko, lo tomo de los brazos y lo empezo a sacudir) no es cierto, tu no eres de la nacion de fuego, no es cierto, no es cierto!! eres un chico, un refugiado como muchos!!

Zuko se safo de ella, dio un paso hacia atrás, estiro su mano y de su palma, salio una llama.

Taina- … no … (corrio una lagrima por su mejilla)

Zuko la volteo a ver a los ojos … no le dijo nada; su mirada era de tristeza y a la vez con algo de orgullo.

Taina- (empezo a caminar hacia atrás) … me mentiste … me mentiste!!

Zuko- (se puso cabizbajo, despues alzo la mirada y la volteo a ver) … si …

Taina- (volteo a ver a Zuko) … maldito … (luego volteo a ver al señor Iroh) malditos!! Son unos malditos!!

(fin del flashback)

Taina- (dio un gran suspiro) … lo mejor sera dejarlos solos por un tiempo para que reflexionen

Terra- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Taina- (susurro) … jamas voy a olvidar el dia en que me entere que … eran de la nacion de fuego … fue horrible … fue … como si me dieran una puñalada por la espalda

Terra- ¿Por eso llego a ser tu odio a Zuko? … ¿te enamoraste de el sin saber que era de la nacion de fuego?

Toph- o.o que!! ¿te gusta Zuko? … xD

Terra- n.nU no es el momento Toph

Toph- De acuerdo … lo siento

Taina- ¬/¬ … u.u si …

Terra- (suspiro) esta bien …

En ese momento salio Iroh, las tres voltearon a verlo.

Iroh- … me permites hablar con ellas un momento Toph?

Toph- Claro

Iroh la ayudo a ponerse de pie y a entrar a la casa, despues se sento junto a Taina y a la derecha de Taina, estaba Terra.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

Iroh- … gracias por tratar de ayudarme hace rato

Taina- n.n no fue nada, era lo menos que podia hacer

Terra- Ademas … ese juicio era algo tonto n.nU

Iroh se quedo callado.

Iroh- Niñas … quiero decirles algo …

Terra- n.nU sera mejor que me vaya

Taina- o.O ¿Por qué?

Terra- n.nU No me lo tome a mal pero … yo solo se que fue el dragon del oeste y ya … si, se que hizo cosas malas pero no quiero saber … Taina me dijo algo hace rato y … bueno, solo se que ahora son buenos y ahora para mi es mas que suficiente (se puso de pie)

Iroh- Espera!!

Terra- No n.nU enserio … no quiero saberlo

Iroh- … creeme, de todas maneras te terminaras enterándote

Terra ignoro el comentario y se metio a la casa.

Zuko- ¿Por qué no estas aya afuera con mi tio?

Terra- ¬¬ que chismoso eres …

Zuko- ¬¬ ¿Qué les dijo?

Terra- No lo se y no es por ser grosera con tu tio pero no me interesa, ahora estan del lado de los buenos … para mi eso me basta y me sobra … tu tio es un hombre muy bueno … y tu … tambien eres bueno … y bobo

Zuko- ¬¬

Terra rio y despues fue con Toph.

A Zuko lo empezo a invadir la curiosidad … solo se quedo recargado detrás del puerta, no podia oir nada ya que ésta era un gran bloque de hielo.

Taina- n.nU ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? … es que … (señalo el castillo)

Iroh- Esta bien, como quieras …

Se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar … se alejaron un poco, solo era cuestion de alejarse del castillo y ya …

Mientras Zuko siguea de impaciente ¿Por qué su tio queria decirle algo a Taina y no el? Desde el principio que salio, supo que queria decirle algo de su pasado … pero ¿Por qué solo a ella? … sabia que era algo incorrecto pero salio a esondidas para que nadie lo viera pero … Terra lo termino viendo y le comento a Toph.

Toph- ¿Por qué no te quedaste? Hubiera sido interesante

Terra- ¿Para que? … ahora Iroh es bueno y eso es lo que importa … ademas … ¿Qué tal si nos quiere decir como mato a …? … no, yo no lo soportaria

Toph- En eso tienes razon, pero talvez si hubieras esuchado hubieras entendido a Hassen … y no se, talvez lo entenderias

Terra- Tal vez pero mejor no …

Toph- Jeje, lo que no puedo creer es que Zuko haya salido a espiar

Terra- Si … lo va a regañar su tio

Toph- Eso se oye de niños chiquitos … pero tienes razon XP, si solo queria hablar con la princesita es por algo

(…)

Taina- Creo que aquí ya estamos bien

Iroh- … como quieras

Tomaron asiento.

… Zuko habia salido y obviamente no los vio, camino un poco y los vio a lo lejos … se empezo a acercar con cautela.

Taina- … sabe … n.nU creo que empiezo a pensar como prima, creo que sera mejor no oir nada

Iroh- … una vez me preguntaste como es que fui al mundo de los espiritus

Taina- n.nU cierto, pero no quiero que me diga si usted no quiere!!

Iroh- … creeme, debes saberlo

Taina- Esta bien … si usted cree que es conveniente, digamelo

Iroh- Bien … quiero contarte como fueron mis ultimos dias cuando estaba en Ba Sing Se …

Zuko- (ya estaba escondido y muy cerca, asi que oia a la perfeccion) (susurro) o.o que!! ¿le va a contar lo que paso en Ba Sing Se!? … ¬¬ eso nunca nadie lo supo … ¿Por qué a ella!?

Taina- (se puso de pie) n.nU creame, no quiero saber eso

Iroh- Espera!! … sientate porfavor

Taina- u.u (se sento) pero porque me quiere decir a mi!!

Iroh- Al momento de escuchar esto sabras varias cosas (Taina trato otra vez de ponerse de pie pero Iroh la detuvo de nuevo) … pero creo que en una en especial te interesa …

Taina- Am … ¿Cuál?

Iroh- … el como fue que la nacion de fuego … ataco Markovia

Zuko- o.o que!!

Iroh volteo y Zuko rapidamente se escondio pero Iroh alcanzo a ver la ligera punta de su bota … ignoro eso y siguió platicando con Taina.

Taina- o.o que!! eso es … imposible!! … (se puso algo tensa) … cuando … cuando estabamos en el templo, Katara me conto varias cosas, entre ellas que usted y Zuko habian perseguido al avatar desde hace tres años pero esa invasión fue este mismo año … usted no pudo haber sido!! Y … ambos estaban exiliados!! No pudieron …

Iroh- (la interrumpio) Ni yo ni Zuko fuimos participes de ese ataque … pero tengo una teoria de cómo llegaron hasta alla … ademas … fue mi culpa

Taina- Eso no es cierto!! Usted --

Iroh- (la volvio a interrumpir) … dejame contarte …

Taina- Pero!! … u.u … (se puso seria, suspiro y lo miro con firmeza) esta bien … hable …

Iroh- … no me enorgullece para nada lo que voy a contarte … lo que vas a oir es algo muy fuerte … pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas … no quiero que me sigas viendo como un pobre viejo que ahora es bueno … seras la primera a que le cuente muchas cosas, cosas que nadie sabia …

Taina- (suspiro) … si para entender como fue que conquistaron Markovia debo escuchar como fue la muerte de varias personas … tratare … tratare de soportarlo.

Iroh- … eso espero …

Al fin despues de tanto tiempo, sabria como fue que la nación del fuego habia llegado a Markovia, una ciudad que muy, muy pocos, sabian donde estaba …

(…)

El pequeño relato empieza años 10 atrás … Ba Sing Se en total estuvo sitiada 600 dias, la ciudad habia pedido refuerzos de donde fuera, entre esos refuerzos, habia gente de la tribu agua …

Despues de tanto luchar, el ejercito de la nacion de fuego al fin habia pasado la primera gran muralla, derrotaron al general de Ba Sing Se: Hanku.

Era de noche y los soldados descansaban en sus respectivas tiendas.

Lu Ten- ¿Ya mandaste la carta a casa?

Iroh- Ya n.n, hace rato la envie en un halcon

Lu Ten- Que bueno … ojala a mis primos les gusten sus regalos

Iroh- Eso tambien espero yo

Lu Ten- ¿Mañana derribaremos la segunda muralla verdad?

Iroh- Asi es … ahora vete a descansar hijo, mañana sera un gran dia

Lu Ten- Al fin despues de tanto tiempo, la nacion de fuego habra entrado a Ba Sing Se, representado por mi padre

Iroh sonrio.

Lu Ten- … es un orgullo ser el hijo del dragon del oeste

Iroh- … y es un honor tenerte a ti como hijo … ahora vete a descansar

Lu Ten- Cierto … mañana sera un gran dia

Lu Ten salio de la tienda de su padre y se fue a la suya.

Esa noche fue tranquila, al menos para los soldados de la nacion de fuego … despues de tanto luchar por fin habian podido derribar una muralla, ahora las que seguian serian mas faciles de derribar.

… los soldados del Reino Tierra (de Ba Sing Se y obviamente entre ellos su general, por supuesto) estaban capturados por la nacion de fuego … el general Hanku tal vez se habia tenido que rendir, pero aun asi no se quiso dar por vencido; le costo mucho trabajo y se libero de esa pequeña carcel en su propio territorio …

Pasaba de media noche y salio con mucho cuidado, con toda la cautela del mundo … escucho pasos y decidio entrar a una tienda a esconderse, si talvez una decisión tonta porque adentro de la tienda tambien habrian soldados enemigos … pero aun asi decidio meterse …

Se quedo parado junto a la apertura de la tienda que servia como tienda … su mirada se asomo un poco y se tranquilizo cuando se calmo. Estuvo a punto de salir de la tienda cuando fue su sorpresa ver al que dormia en ésta … era de Lu Ten … estaba algo cansado y por eso no se habia despertado …

Recordo cuando el lo encarcelo (porque entre padre e hijo (osease Iroh y Lu Ten) habian sido los que habian capturado al general) … despues como le quitaron sus pertenencias … fue tanto su coraje que tomo una de las espadas de Lu Ten pero al hacerlo hizo algo de ruido y lo desperto.

Lu Ten- Que haces tu aquí!!

Hanku- Vine a tomar venganza!!

Lu Ten- (se puso en posición de pelea, despues con su mano hizo un ademan retandolo) quiero ver eso

Empezaron a pelear … era de noche y Lu Ten tenia una pequeña desventaja por eso … como la tienda de Lu Ten era continua a la de su padre, Iroh desperto y fue inmediatamente a ver.

Hanku- Nunca me rendire sin dar la batalla!!

Lu Ten- Ja … recuerdo esa frase, la misma que estaba en la daga … a mi primo le gustara

El general se enojo mas y siguió peleando, Iroh entro y vio lo que pasaba, empezo a ayudar a su hijo.

Aunque eran dos contra uno, la rabia y la ventaja del horario le favorecieron mucho a Hanku … siguió peleando hasta que Iroh lo derribo pero rapidamente uso tierra control y derribo a Iroh, haciando que se lastimara de su brazo derecho …

Hanku- … que esta batalla sigua siendo justa

Lu Ten se acerco solo un instante para ver como seguia su padre … pero con eso basto para enterrarle la espada por la espalda.

Hanku- … aun no se me sigue siendo justo … pero con eso bastara el dolor que han causado a la ciudad (salio de la tienda y salio corriendo de ahi).

Iroh se quedo petrificado, no se pudo volver a poner de pie … solo recibio a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo … se quedaron asi todo lo que restaba de la noche … sintio el primer rayo de sol y Iroh se puso de puso … cargo a su hijo con un pequeño dolor del brazo, estaba un poco torcido … pero era nada a comparacion de lo que sentia en el pecho.

Salio de la tienda de su hijo y dio la orden de atacar … entraron a Ba Sing Se y empezaron a pelear sin piedad …

Llegaron a la ciudad (el anillo inferior para ser exactos) y empezaron a pelear …

Iroh todavía no habia dicho que Hanku habia escapado … prefirio guardarlo en sus adentros y cobrar venganza el solo … cuando de repente varios soldados llegaron con tres rehenes.

Soldado uno- Señor, encontramos al general Hanku ayudando a escapar a esta mujer y este niño

Soldado dos- … no sabiamos que

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) lo se … solo amarrenlos y llevenlos al campamento, seprados de los demas

Soldados- Si señor!! (eso hicieron)

Paso un rato … Iroh decidio regresar al campamento a ver a sus nuevos prisioneros … los tres estaban atados a un palo.

Iroh- … bonita familia Hanku

Hanku- No te atrevas …

En la mano de Iroh empezo a salir una llama …

Hanku- Cobarde!! Desatame y veremos que tan fuerte eres

Iroh- Me parece perfecto

Lo desato y empezaron a pelear … esta ves Iroh iba ganando lastimo a Hanku lo mas que pudo y despues lo dejo tirado y muy mal herido en el suelo.

Iroh desato a la mujer, ella estaba muy asustada … la tomo del cuello y la apreto muy fuerte, lentamente se empezo a quedar sin oxigeno

Hanku- Sueltala!! (trato de levantarse pero no pudo)

Iroh- Es tu esposa?

Mujer- (susurro con mucho miedo) … soy … soy su hermana …

Hanku empezo a moverse para detenerlo de alguna manera pero no podia.

Iroh- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer no contesto

Iroh- ¿Cómo te llamas!?

El niño se asusto muchisimo y empezo a llorar, solo tenia cuatro años, empezo a gritar: "mami, suelte a mi madre".

Iroh- ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo Hanku?

Hanku no contesto.

Iroh- Habla!! (apreto un poco mas el cuello de la mujer)

Hanku- … es mi … mi sobrino … se llama … Ha … Hassen

Iroh- Bonito nombre … (se agacho para hablar con Hanku sin soltar a la mujer) … ¿recuerdas como se llamaba mi hijo? (hubo un amargo silencio) … se llamaba Lu Ten …

Hanku- … no me … arrepiento de lo que hize …

Iroh- (sonrio con malicia) yo tampoco de lo que hare …

Apretó el cuello de la mujer hasta que la asfixio …

Hanku- Hazel!!

Solo la dejo caer junto a el tal y como el lo habia hecho con Lu Ten.

Hanku- … maldito …

Trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo … despues Iroh solo estiro su mano e hizo que saliera fuego de su mano …

Solo cerro los ojos y recordo a Lu Ten … era en todo lo que pensaba … despues regreso a si mismo y solo escuchaba los llantos del niño … se acerco a el pero empezo a temblar … varias rocas lo rodearon, sintio que lo golpearon y quedo inconciente …

(…)

Taina- ¡¡Basta!! (salieron varias lagrimas de sus ojos)

Iroh- (la detuvo aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en la nieve) … aun no termino

Taina- ¿Por qué? porque a mi me cuenta todo esto!!

Iroh- Porque eres la unica que necesita saberlo … creeme, no me gusta contarlo … nadie lo sabe

Taina- ¿Pero porque yo!?

Iroh- Porque despues de oir esto … sabras como llegue al mundo de los espiritus

Taina- ¿Ah si? … y como?

Iroh- … cuando desperte … estaba en un lugar desierto … un pueblo que apuesto habia sido destruido por la nacion de fuego hace mucho

Taina- ¿Y?

Iroh- … seguia en este mundo … pero solo con mi espiritu, no con mi cuerpo

Taina- o.o ¿pero como? … estaba … muerto … pero su espiritu seguia en este mundo?

Iroh- Si

(…)

El espiritu de Iroh se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de Ba Sing Se … el lugar estaba desierto, no habia nadie, solo cosas de personas y las casas estaban quemadas.

Aunque era un espiritu, por alguna extraña razon podia tomar cosas … tomo un mapa muy viejo y vio donde estaba … estaba en una villa del desierto … estudio el mapa detenidamente y vio varias tribus del desierto … y en medio de éste una gran ciudad que el pensaba que ya no existia … Markovia …

Empezó a vagar sin rumbo hasta que llego la noche, casualmente esa noche hubo luna nueva … casi al llegar la media noche durmió, se sentia cansado aunque era un espiritu … cuando desperto estaba en un lugar extraño, era como un pantano … y enfrente de el, un mono.

Iroh- ¿Quién eres tu?

Somojo- … yo soy la peor pesadilla de la ignorancia … soy Somojo, el espiritu de la sabiduría …

Iroh- ¿Y donde estoy?

Somojo- ¿Qué no lo imaginas?

Iroh empezo a voltear a su alrededor … sabia que estaba en el mundo de los espiritus

Iroh- ¿… dónde esta mi hijo?

Somojo- No esta en esta parte

Iroh- ¿Dónde esta!?

Somojo- Ya te dije que no esta aquí

Iroh- Llevame donde esta el …

Somojo- No

Iroh- Que! ¿Por qué no!?

Somojo- … tengo una tarea para el gran dragon del oeste

Iroh- … no me interesa, solo quiero ver a Lu Ten …

Somojo- Lu Ten por el momento no te necesita … en el mundo de los mortales si

Iroh- ¿Ah si? … ¿y quien?

Somojo- Tu sobrino … y … que me dices de Ursa …

Iroh se quedo cayado un momento y reflexiono …

Iroh- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Somojo- Quiero que seas uno de los dos ejes que haran que acaben con esa guerra

Iroh- ¿Yo? … ja! Eso es imposible, yo soy el siguiente señor del fuego

Somojo- No lo seras

Iroh- ¿Qué!?

Somojo- Si tu eres el siguiente señor de fuego, la guerra nunca tendra fin

Iroh- … estas loco … (dio media vuelta)

Somojo sonrio maliciosamente y puso frente a Iroh un espejismo de Lu Ten.

Iroh- Lu Ten!! (lo toco y desaparecio) donde esta!! (trato que salieran llamas de sus manos pero no pudo)

Somojo- … ni siquiera lo intentes, no podras hacerme nada

Iroh- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Somojo- Quiero que regreses y seas lo mas pasivo y tranquilo posible … debes esperar el momento adecuado para atacar

Iroh- … no te entiendo

Somojo- Deja que pase el tiempo y veras … debes esperar, reunir fuerzas y ayudar a reunirlas … fortalecerlas y acabar con la guerra

Iroh- ¿… quieres … quieres que el destino que era del avatar revoque en mi?

Somojo- … no exactamente … pero si; si lo entiendes asi …

Iroh- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Somojo- Primero debes prometer que haras lo que yo diga … sino sufriras las consecuencias junto con tu hijo cuando llegues aqui

Iroh penso que estaba teniendo una pesadilla … o talvez estaba inconciente y entre curanderos de tribus arena y agua lo estaban haciendo soñar eso.

Somojo dio unos pasos hacia delante … Iroh lo empezo a seguir hasta que siguieron un portal … Somojo hizo un ligero movimiento con su garra y una luz salio de la nada enfrente de ellos … pasaron por esta y de nuevo estaban en el mundo de los humanos …

Iroh- ¿Qué es esto?

Estaban volando por arriba de las nubes, muy lejos se veia como … como una ciudad pero no se distinguia muy bien.

Somojo- Es tu sueño dorado de conquistador …

Iroh- … Ba Sing Se …

Volaron hasta que empezaron a descender hacia donde estaba el campamento de la nacion de fuego …

Somojo- Sígueme

Entraron a una tienda de campaña, estaba Iroh acostado y alrededor del varios médicos tratando de curarlo.

Iroh- Mi cuerpo!!

Vio su mano y vio que ésta estaba de color rojo …

Somojo- Puedo hacer que te curen siempre y cuando hagas lo que te dije … una de las primeras cosas que debes hacer es regresar a casa

Iroh- ¡Que! no contraatacar!

Somojo- Tu sabes …

Iroh lo pensó detenidamente …

Somojo- Bien …

Movio su garra y todo se ilumino …regresaron al mundo de los espiritus.

Iroh- ¿Qué hago aqui?

Somojo- Espera a que sea de noche …

(…)

Iroh- … estuve vagando por el mundo de los espiritus un día … cuando cayo la noche, dormi ahí y amanecí en este mundo … retiramos las armas, mandamos una carta y regresamos a casa …

Taina se quedo callada por un momento …

Taina- (susurro) … me conto todo esto … y no me conto lo que yo queria oir …

Iroh- … no seas impaciente … ya llegamos a esa parte

Taina se quedo callada y asintio con la cabeza

(…)

Era la primera noche que Iroh dormia en casa despues de casi dos años … habia llegado y se habia enterado de que su padre tambien estaba muerto y se habia revocado el derecho de nacimiento … a Iroh le dio un coraje inmenso y decidio no hacer nada (… por al menos ese momento).

Durmió y soño de nuevo con el mundo de los espiritus … no sabia si estaba ahí o solo lo soño … tambien soño o vio como jugaba con Lu Ten cuando era niño, pero jugaban ahí en el mundo de los espiritus … al final del sueño, desperto (casi a punto del amanecer) desperto con una sonrisa y una lagrima por recordar a su hijo … despues enfrente de su cama estaba Somojo.

Somojo- (sonrio) espero que no se te olvide lo que te dije … si no ya sabes que pasara

Iroh se mareo un poco y despues parpadeo … abrio los ojos y no supo si acababa de despertar o si lo que vio fue real … despues vio que junto a el, habia un casco, su casco de general y varios mapas … de hecho, si se juntaban todos los mapas, era el mundo entero.

Decidio que pasara un rato y despues dio la orden de que se queria retirar … todo el mundo se sorprendio de eso pero respetaron su decisión.

En hacer tramites y demas para que Iroh se pudiera retirar oficialmente y llegara su sucesor paso una semana … cuando ésta paso, Iroh le dio todas sus cosas …

Cuando termino la ceremonia que se hizo para ese traspaso de poder, Iroh invito al nuevo general a su cuarto, para darle unas cuantas cosas mas.

Orkon- Pero … mas cosas …

Iroh- Asi es … (se acerco a un cajon y le dio su casco y unos mapas)

Unos cuantos se cayeron, Iroh los recogió, entre uno de ellos estaba el que habia encontrado cuando tuvo su viaje al mundo de los espiritus.

Orkon- (hizo una reverencia) es un honor señor

Iroh- Toma … (le dio todos excepto el que habia encontrado en su viaje) y este … (lo volvio a ver) supongo que es una reliquia … espero te guste

Orkon- Gracias señor (lo vio detenidamente) aunque … no se ve tan antiguo pero … aquí hay un par de tribus y una ciudad aun no conquistada

Iroh- No lo creo … tomalo

Orkon- (se quedo leyendo el mapa) … gracias (hizo una reverencia y se fue) … (en su mente) que extraño (empezo a leer el mapa y verlo detenidamente) … Markovia es una ciudad antigua y perdida … pero el mapa se ve en buen estado … algo viejo … pero no tanto …

(…)

Taina- ¿Cómo era el general al que le dio los mapas!?

Iroh- (se quedo cayado un momento) … creo que ya fue suficiente

Taina- No!! soporte … todo eso que me conto … ahora digame como era ese maldito!!

Iroh lo describio … despues Taina se quedo petrificada un momento … esquivo la mirada de Iroh, se puso de pie y se fue.

Iroh suspiro … despues volteo a ver a Taina, caminaba sin rumbo ya que no iba con los demas.

Iroh- (espero que se alejara lo suficiente Taina) … sal de ahí principe Zuko …

Zuko- o.o … demonios (salio con pena y vio su tio … se acerco a el) … ¿Por qué ella fue la primera persona a quien le contaste eso? … pense que era un secreto

Iroh- Y lo seguira siendo … creeme, no me gusta contar esa parte de mi vida

Zuko- … lo se … pero porque ella y no … yo por lo menos?

Iroh- ¿Qué caso tendria que tu supieras eso? … ademas, si le hubiera dicho que encontre un mapa y lo di preguntaría de donde lo saque y al haberle dicho de mi viaje, hubiera preguntado el como llegue ahí

Zuko- … tienes razon

Iroh- … una cosa lleva a la otra … la vida a veces puede ser un ciclo … pero la mayoria de las veces es una cadena, todos los hechos estan entrelazados y llevan a otro …

Se quedaron callados un momento …

Zuko- … espero que ya no vuelva a ser necesario que recuerdes eso …

Iroh se quedo callado … Zuko se empezó a sentir extraño y sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su tio … eso lo hizo sentir algo extraño pero bien a la vez …


	16. Cap 15: Trabajo en equipo

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Toph- ¬¬ di lo que quieras, pero soy la mejor maestra tierra

Taina- ¬¬ (en su mente) la maestra tierra del avatar es una niña que parece de la edad de Tara … eso es imposible!) Te creo que seas maestra tierra … bueno la verdad no, es algo imposible … pero la mejor y maestra tierra del Avatar …

Toph- (se levanto rapidamente) ¿Quieres ver que si? (se puso en posición de ataque)

Taina rapidamente se levanto y tambien se puso en posición de ataque.

Katara- Esperen! No pueden pelear y menos aquí adentro … Taina, aunque no lo creas Toph es una muy buena maestra tierra y si es la maestra tierra de Aang

Taina- Insisto que es imposible

**(…)**

Zuko- … y ahora se que mi destino es viajar con ustedes y ayudarlos

Katara- No te creo

Zuko- (se arrodillo) si no me creen, tomenme como su prisionero

Katara- (saco su agua de su cantinflora y lo ataco) largo de aquí!!

**(…)**

Aang- Orden!! (con su aire control, dio un salto hacia en medio de la sala) … talvez Iroh haya hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado … pero ha cambiado al igual que Zuko; nos ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y no puede hacerle nada

**(…)**

Aang- Katara, porfavor

Katara- Toph no los dijo una vez, tu hermana sabe mentir muy bien … ¿Por qué tu no? eres su hermano

Zuko- ¿Por qué no confias en mi?

Katara- Tu porque crees … (se acerco a el en forma retadora pero Aang se puso en medio de los dos)

Aang- Basta … necesitamos estar mas unidos que nunca

* * *

_**Trabajo en equipo**_

Sokka- Hora de irnos

El sol empezaba a caer en el polo norte … era hora de irse rumbo a la nacion de fuego.

Toph- Al fin nos vamos de aquí!!

Teo- ¬¬ no digas eso, es un bonito lugar

Toph- y no lo dudo, pero no lo pude disfrutar

Teo- n.nU

Haru- Nosotros te ofrecimos nuestra ayuda varias veces

Toph- ¬¬ de que serviria, no puedo sentir las vibraciones de la nieve … soy maestra tierra, no agua

Haru- n.nU lo siento

Katara- Ya, tranquilos … vamonos

Sokka- ¿Dónde estaran los demas?

Aang habia salido a probar su nuevo planeador, Taina no habia regresado con los demas al igual que Iroh y Zuko

Sokka- Se nos hace tarde!!

Haru- Tranquilizate, todo va a salir bien

Katara- Mientras hay que preparar a Appa

Sokka- De acuerdo

Katara y Sokka fueron a preparar a Appa para el viaje; mientras Teo, Haru y el Duque se quedaron platicando … Terra se quedo sentada en la entrada de la casa que les habian prestado, mirando hacia la nada … regreso en si cuando vio llegar a Iroh y a Zuko, venian corriendo.

Iroh- … que bueno que todavía no se van

Terra- … no, todavía falta Aang y mi prima

Iroh- o.O Taina aun no regresa?

Terra- No … de hecho pense que venia con ustedes

Zuko- Sera mejor ir a buscarla

Iroh- No espera (lo detuvo) apuesto a que esta con el avatar

Zuko- Pero …

Terra- Talvez … Aang salio a probar su planeador, pero solo … si se separo de ustedes talvez se hayan topado

Zuko- … esta bien … ire por nuestras cosas

Zuko fue por sus cosas y la de su tio y Iroh estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero vio que Terra estaba algo triste.

Iroh- ¿Qué tienes Terra? (se sento junto a ella) ¿no me digas que tienes miedo de ir a …?

Terra- (lo interrumpio) No … lo que pasa es que … bueno … por lo de corte de la mañana tengo miedo de que … no vuelva ver a …

Iroh- … tu no tuviste la culpa, tranquila … veras que vendra a despedirse

Terra- Se que no fue su culpa pero … (lo volteo a ver, se enojo un poco y se fue con los demas)

Iroh- u.u …

Zuko- (salio de la casa) no estan nuestras cosas

Iroh- o.o que?!

Fueron con los demas y vieron que estaban poniendo las mochilas en Appa, vieron que entre ellas estaban sus cosas, se tranquilizaron y se alejaron (de nuevo) para platicar.

Iroh- …¿todavía quieres hacer esto?

Zuko- ¿Qué? … claro que si!! ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Iroh- Curiosidad … por como nos vieron hace un momento … y por tu brazo

Zuko- … no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre; y de mi brazo (lo movio) me duele un poco pero estare bien

Iroh- ¿Seguro que podras pelear asi?

Zuko- Si

Se quedaron sentados platicando. Cuando Sokka y Katara terminaron de preparar todo, se sentaron con los demas … el ocaso llego y dejaron de platicar … estaban tranquilos y nerviosos … todavía no llegaba Aang … Taina llego cuando termino de caer el sol.

Taina- (venia agitada, ya que habia corrido mucho) … lo siento … vamonos

Toph- Que te pasa princesita!! Solo nos retrasaste!!

Katara- ¬¬ Toph …

Toph- ¬¬ … tu y Aang nos retrasaron

Taina- o.o ¿Qué, Aang no esta!? ¿Dónde esta?

Teo- Fue a probar su planeador pero ya se tardo demasiado

Sokka- Mas que eso!!

En eso … vieron a Aang a lo lejos volando en su planeador … todo el mundo empezo a hacer señas, aterrizo y casi todos (excepto Iroh y Zuko) le empezaron a gritar porque habia llegado tarde.

Katara- ¿Dónde estabas?

Sokka- Ya viste que hora es!! (señalo el cielo) ya deberiamos estar llegando a la carcel de la nacion de fuego

Aang- (susurro) … no atacaremos hoy …

Todos- o.o que?!

Aang- Dije que no atacaremos hoy

Katara- Si nos vamos, talvez podemos

Aang- No Katara, no es por tiempo … creo que …debiamos entrenar mas … ademas … (volteo a verlos a todos, queria decir algo convincente) … (señalo a Zuko) no podemos pelear con uno de nosotros heridos

Katara- Que!! vas a detener el ataque solo porque el señor esta herido!! … (volteo a verlo enojada) vamos Aang, bien sabes que aun asi podra pelear

Aang- … no es eso … no iremos hoy … creo que es lo mejor

Todos se quedaron cayados un momento.

Sokka- Esta bien … si crees que hoy no debe ser el dia, yo te apoyo

Toph- Yo igual pies delgados … tu eres el de los poderes magicos, tu mandas

Todos aceptaron, no atacarian esa noche

Katara- ¿Entonces que hacemos, descargamos las cosas y volvemos a entrar o que …?

Aang- (volteo a ver a Iroh) … lo mejor sera irnos … ademas no podemos entrenar aquí, no hay tierra, solo agua

Toph- Si!!

Sokka- Entonces … lo mejor sera ir a las costas de la nacion de fuego, estaremos cerca del territorio enemigo y podran entrenar

Toph- Si, vamonos!!

Aang- Bien … (dio un salto y subio a la cabeza de Appa) todos suban en Appa

Taina- ¿pero que no se supone que no soporta tanto paso?

Aang- En la primera isla que veamos aterrizaremos para que Appa descanse un poco y

Taina- n.n y despues te ayude, esta bien

Todos subieron en Appa … las ultimas en hacerlo fueron Terra y Taina.

Taina- (puso su mano encima del hombro de su prima) ya vamonos …

Terra- (su mirada estaba clavada en el castillo) (susurro) … no quiero … dijo que vendria a despedirse

Taina- (suspiro) … te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe regresaremos a verlos …

Terra- u.u … (subio en Appa)

Aang- Bien … vamonos

Le dio la orden a Appa y empezaron a volar … cuando estaban apunto de pasar la entrada principal, los detuvo el agua, salio del mar como si fuera una gran fuente, fue como un aviso con agua, no un ataque; Aang volteo a ver que pasaba, le hicieron señas de que aterrizaran y eso hicieron.

Aang- Quedense aquí

Sokka- Por supuesto que no

Bajo junto con Aang … vieron que estaban varios soldados de la nacion, tambien estaba el general Bideru y sus hijos.

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Bideru- … queria … despedirme …

Dio la orden y todos los soldados le hicieron una reverencia a Aang.

Aang- (se quedo algo sorprendido) n.nU no era necesario … muchas gracias

Bideru- Buena suerte

Sokka- Gracias y … gracias por dejarnos quedarnos para que Aang pudiera recuperar su habilidad de regresar al estado avatar

Bideru- Era en lo menos que podiamos ayudar

Aang y Sokka hicieron una reverencia … despues hubo un ligero silencio … en éste, todos los demas se quedaron viendo la tribu agua del norte … Terra no pudo resistir y busco a Hassen con la mirada, queria bajar y despedirse pero le daba miedo de que el no hiciera lo mismo.

Aang y Sokka dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia Appa para subirse de nuevo e irse.

Hassen- Esperen!! (Aang y Sokka se detuvieron, despues voltearon a verlo)

Bideru- Hassen … ¿Qué pasa?

Hassen- … quiero acompañarlos si me permite Avatar Aang

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Terra sonrio.

Bideru- Pero Hassen … aun eres muy chico

Hassen volteo a ver a Iroh … no le tenia nada de confianza … despues volteo a ver a Terra …

Hassen- Padre porfavor, yo se pelear y tu bien lo sabes, tu me has enseñado

Aang- … es muy peligroso … y muy arriesgado … lo siento (dio media vuelta)

Sokka- Espera Aang … talvez tengas razon pero … necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible

Aang se quedo pensando … ya habia perdido en Ba Sing Se y la primera vez que ataco el palacio de la nacion de fuego, y varias personas habian salido afectadas por las derrotas … no queria que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Aang- … lo siento pero no

Hassen- Porfavor!! Prometo ser una ayuda y no estorbar

Sokka- Mmm … tu tienes la ultima palabra Aang

Bideru- Si vas Hassen, debe acompañarte tu hermano, sino no aceptare que vayas

Hassen volteo a ver a Badku … el asintio con la cabeza … despues volteo a ver con odio a Zuko y … luego volteo a ver a Taina, Zuko se enojo por eso.

Terra bajo de Appa y corrio hacia Aang …

Terra- Dejalos ir Aang … si mañana quieres atacar le dire a mi prima que me enseñe a como volar … -.- aunque sea muy difícil … y si llegamos a estorbar, me ire con Hassen y Badku … anda, porfavor!!

Aang vio como Terra se lo pidio … luego penso en Katara, si realmente queria si Katara lo acompañara … se quedo pensando en la propuesta de Terra.

Aang- … acepto con una condicion

Terra- La que quieras!

Aang- (se acerco a Terra) (susurro) promete si las cosas se ponen mal … tu y Taina se llevaran a todos de ahí … ademas, no le debes de decir a nadie lo que te acabo de decir

Terra- Trato hecho

Aang- (volteo a ver a Hassen y Badku) pueden venir con nosotros

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y le dieron las gracias.

Bideru- Cuidense mucho

Hassen y Badku abrazaron a su padre … despues subieron en Appa y todos se fueron volando.

… estaba a punto de dar la media noche y Appa ya estaba muy cansado, habia aguantado todo lo que habia podido.

Aang- (acaricio su pelaje) tranquilo amigo, la isla mas cercana es donde estaba el templo … ya casi llegamos.

Volteo a ver a los demas y todos estaban dormidos … Appa pudo volar un poco mas y llegaron a la costa de la isla donde se encontraba la civilización oculta de los guerreros del sol (a donde solamente habian ido Aang y Zuko) … el aterrizaje fue algo brusco, despertando a todos.

Sokka- ¿Ya llegamos a la nacion del fuego?

Aang- No

Toph brinco y sintio la arena.

Toph- Ah genial … arena … bueno, aunque sea ya es algo

Katara- ¿Dónde estamos?

Aang- En la isla donde entrenamos una vez Zuko y yo el fuego control … ¿recuerdan? Cuando vien con el para

Toph- (lo interrumpio) si si, blabla, el baile raro … creo que todos los recordamos

Todos bajaron de Appa.

Iroh- (susurro) … hace mucho que no venia aquí

Sokka- Bien, propongo que durmamos un rato … mañana tendremos que madrugar para prepararnos

Todos asintieron, no pusieron un campamento, solo se quitaron los grandes abrigos que les habian prestado en el polo norte y sacaron las bolsas para dormir, algunos usaron el abrigo como bolsa, para que alcanzaron.

Todos durmieron menos Aang … se quedo viendo el mar, estaba muy asustado … con esta seria la tercera vez que atacaria a la nacion del fuego y volver a perder otra vez … no lo soportaría.

Sabia que tenia un plan, mejor estructurado que los ultimos dos, pero aun asi tenia miedo de que a sus amigos les pasara algo …

El sol salio y el dia empezo, como estaban en la playa, el sol brillaba mas que en cualquier otro lugar, despertando a todos.

Hassen- … este lugar es muy calido

Katara- ¿Nunca habian salido del polo norte?

Badku- No

Todos despertaron y se estiraron un poco … despues Katara vio que Aang estaba viendo el mar, sentando junto a Appa.

Katara- … buenos dias (se sento junto a el)

Aang- Buenos dias Katara

Katara- Aang ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sentado?

Aang- … solo un rato (mintio para que no se preocupara por el)

Se quedaron callados un momento …

Katara- Sera mejor que nos organicemos para ver que vamos a desayunar.

Aang- (se puso de pie) Zuko y yo conocemos estos rumbos … iremos al bosque por algo de fruta

Katara- … como quieras

Aang se acerco con Zuko y le pregunto si lo acompañaba por fruta al bosque para desayunar, el acepto pero su tio no lo dejo (por lo de su brazo lastimado) Iroh le dijo que conocia el lugar, acompaño a Aang en vez de su sobrino y fueron por comida.

Duque- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras van por el desayuno?

Teo- No lo se …

Haru- ¿Qué propones Sokka?

Sokka- Mmm … no podemos revisar nada porque ni Aang ni Iroh estan

Katara- Ya se ¿Porque no entrenamos un rato?

Taina- Buena idea

(…)

Toph se acerco a Terra.

Toph- Bien, sera mejor que retomemos tu entrenamiento

Terra- Si

Taina- Esperen un momento

Toph- ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres princesita?

Taina- No me llames asi!!

Toph- ¿Qué no eres una princesita? Tu mismo lo dijiste

Taina- ¬¬ si … aunque tecnica y oficialmente, lo es Tara

Toph- Pero ella no se comporta como princesita

Taina- ¬¬

Terra- n.nU ¿Qué quieres prima?

Taina- Quiero enseñarte arena control la playa es perfecta para que aprendas

Toph- Ja, arena control perdida de tiempo … ven Terra, busquemos tierra firme para entrenar

Taina- No! necesitas aprender arena control si quieres ser una buena maestra tierra

Terra- ¬¬ solo quiero saber defenderme, es todo

Taina- Eso significa que quieres ser buena maestra tierra y para eso necesitas saber arena control, asi que vamos

Toph- No!! (jalo de un brazo a Terra) es una perdida de tiempo, ademas ya le falta poco para que termine su entrenamiento

Taina- (jalo a su prima del otro brazo) pero para eso necesitan tierra, rocas … cosas que aquí no hay … ademas, sera facil si ya controla tan bien la tierra

Toph- Y creeme, lo hace mejor que tu, pero ya casi terminamos

Terra- x.x basta … me van a partir en dos (se safo de ambas)

Taina- Ademas te recuerdo (refiriendose a Toph) que con la arena fue lo que te venci … ¿te acuerdas Toph? Estaban ustedes en el desierto y …

Toph- ¬¬ (empujo a Terra) hagan lo que quieran (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Terra- ¬¬ gracias!! Primero Hassen esta enojado conmigo por tu noviecito Zuko y ahora hiciste que Toph se enojara conmigo!! (se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Toph)

Taina- o.o ¿Qué!? Tara espera!! (fue tras ella)

(…)

Zuko habia oido eso ultimo … cuando todos se separaron (por habilidades, por decirlo asi) para entrenar, se quedo sentado encima de una roca sin hacer nada, no podia entrenar porque seguia lastimado de su brazo y ademas, no tenia con quien.

(…)

Katara- u.u otra vez estan peleando

Katara y Hassen vieron como Toph, Taina y Terra peleaban; ellos estaban entrenando dentro del mar … Hassen sabia mucho sobre agua control pero solo lo sabia aplicar sobre la nieve, Katara le estaba enseñando como atacar en un lugar que obviamente no fuera nieve, ademas intercambiaban movimientos de agua control.

Hassen- n.nU ¿siempre se estan peleando?

Katara- Si … al principio Taina era muy sobreprotectora con Terra, eso le molestaba mucho; y cuando Taina se unio a nosotros, nuca se pudo llevar bien con Toph.

Hassen- n.nU no pense que Taina fuera tan conflictiva

Katara- No es conflictiva … solo sobreprotege mucho a Terra y bueno … no se puede llevar bien con toph, es todo; lo mismo me paso a mi cuando ella se unio a nosotros.

Hassen- ¿Quiénes eran los que originalmente viajaban con el avatar?

Katara- Mi hermano y yo lo encontramos en el polo sur … y asi empezo el viaje, en el camino para que ambos aprendieramos agua control conocimos a Haru, a duque y a Teo, pero no viajaron con nosotros; despues Aang necesito un maestro tierra y fue cuando Toph se nos unio … luego conocimos a Taina pero no viajo con nosotros …

Hassen- Wow … ¿se supone que todos se reunieron cuando atacaron el palacio de la nacion de fuego por primera ves? ¿verdad?

Katara- Si … exceptuando por Taina n.nU … por cierto … ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hassen- ¿Claro?

Katara- ¿Estas enojado con Terra?

Hassen- o.o claro que no!! … ¿Por qué, parece?

Katara- Pues … no se hablaron en toda la noche, de hecho no hablaron con nadie en todo el camino

Hassen- … todavía estabamos … bueno, al menos yo todavía estoy; algo enojado … de hecho por eso quise venir

Katara- o.O ¿Quisiste venir porque estas enojado?

Hassen- n.nU no, vine para proteger a Terra … (volteo a ver a Zuko con algo de enojo) no quiero que le pase nada malo

Katara- Creeme … de Zuko entiendo ese sentimiento … pero de

Hassen- (la interrumpio) ya se lo que me vas a decir … que ahora son buenos … pero eso no lo voy a creer …

Katara- … esta bien … respetare tu opinión n.n

(…)

Sokka- Vaya, n.n es bueno tener un compañero para entrenar

Badku- No es por ser grosero pero … n.nU te falta mucho por entrenar

Sokka- ¬¬ … por eso dije: "que es bueno tener un compañero para entrenar" … no llevo mucho tiempo practicando con la espada

Badku- n.nU perdon, no quize ofenderte; eres bueno, lo juro … pero te falta mucho

Sokka- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tu con tu espada?

Badku- … empeze a usarla despues de lo que le paso a mi madre … mi padre me enseño

Sokka- ¿Ves? Tu llevas diez años, yo apenas casi llevo un mes

Badku- Jeje si … a eso me referia

(…)

Haru y el Duque estaban jugando en el arena … Haru entrenaba con la arena, y Teo y el Duque hacian un castillo de arena.

Teo- ¿Creen que … esta vez si logremos?

Haru- (lo interrumpio) Si … somos pocos, pero el plan que idearon Iroh y Sokka es muy bueno

Teo- Eso espero … extraño mucho a mi padre

Haru- Yo tambien … espero que esten bien …

(…)

Mientras tanto, por el bosque, Iroh y Aang recolectaban comida.

Iroh- ¿Crees que con esto sera suficiente? (era lo primero que se habian dicho desde que salieron de la playa)

Aang- Mmm no, sera mejor que recolectemos mas

Iroh- ¿Por qué has estado tan callado todo el camino?

Aang- … no quiero que esta vez nadie me acompañe a pelear contra el señor del fuego … y si voy solo, me iran a buscar como cuando desperté después del ataque que me dio Azula.

Iroh- Creeme, necesitas refuerzos; tu no sabes la cantidad de guardias que hay en el palacio

Aang- ¿Cómo cuantos son?

Iroh- No te puedo decir un numero exacto … pero apuesto que mi hermano sabe que contraatacaras, asi que debio haber doblado o triplicado la vigilancia

A Aang le dio algo de miedo.

Iroh- n.n tranquilo … esta ves sera la definitiva

Aang- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

Iroh- Ya veras …

(…)

Terra- Toph ya!! No te enojes … yo quiero entrenar contigo

Toph- Dicelo a tu nana

Terra- Ash!! Ya ni me digas

Taina- Tara!! Ven aca

Terra- No quiero!! Ademas ¿para que quieres que entrene arena control si en el palacio no va a haber arena?

Taina- ¬¬ vaya, asi que ya te metio esa tonta idea de que la arena control es una perdida de tiempo verdad

Terra volteo a ver a Toph.

Terra- No digo que sea perdida de tiempo, pero si se tierra control por obviedad tambien se controlar la arena … ademas, quiero seguir entrenando con Toph, no contigo

Toph- Jaque mate

Toph y Terra se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar

Taina- ¬¬ (susurro) ahora veras el porque saber arena control

Abrio su postura y levanto algo de arena, despues la controlo y la uso como látigo/cuerda.

Toph- ¡Cuidado!

Ambas voltearon pero Taina las ato (por asi decirlo), dejo sus brazos estirados para no soltarlas.

Taina- Bien maestra tierra … liberense

Toph- Con gusto

Ambas se trataron de liberar pero no pudieron.

Toph y Terra- ¡Sueltanos!

Taina- Jaja ¿no que eran muy habiles?

Terra- ¿Por qué no me puedo liberar si es arena? Ademas … se sienten como pequeñas roquitas y no me puedo safar!!

Taina- Te explicare porque … la arena es el material con el que esta hecha una roca, es como tierra pero no lo es … controlarla es muy parecido a como controlas la tierra pero a la vez es diferente

Toph- bien, gracias por la leccion … ahora quitanos esto de encima!!

Taina- Mmm …

Terra- Ay esta bien!! dejare que me enseñes arena control u.u

Taina- Justo lo que queria oir (bajo los brazos y la arena cayo, desatandolas).

Toph- Eso fue muy bajo princesita (se sento en la arena) tratara de sentir como pierden el tiempo

Taina- ¬¬ no es una perdida de tiempo … (suspiro) es mas … ¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotras?

Terra- o.o que dijiste!!

Toph- ¬¬ bien sabes que no puedo, la arena no es firme por lo tanto no puedo sentir sus vibraciones

Taina- Entonces deja de decir que es una perdida de tiempo, el hecho de que no puedas no quiere decir que sea una perdida de tiempo

Toph- Eres una … !! (se puso de pie y se lanzo contra ella)

Taina- Sueltame!! Bien sabes que dije la verdad

Empezaron a pelearse.

Toph- Ya me tienes harta!!

Terra- Basta!! No se peleen …

Todos vieron lo que paso y de inmediatamente fueron a detenerlas.

Sokka- Chicas basta!!

No hicieron caso, se seguian peleando.

Sokka- Bien … es todo lo que dire, no pienso meterme

Katara- ¬¬

Alzo sus brazos y levanto una gran ola, hizo que ésta las mojara para detenerlas, despues Katara agarro a Taina para que no siguiera peleando y Sokka a Toph.

Toph y Taina- Sueltenme!!

Katara- Basta!! (solto a Taina) parecen bebitas!!

Aang- o.O ¿Qué pasa?

Iroh y Aang venian llegando.

Katara- Que Toph y Taina estaban peleando

Toph- Ella empezo!! Ya suéltame Sokka!!

Sokka- No hasta que te tranquilices

Aang- Basta!! … -.- ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar?

Taina- Porque ella no lo permite!! Se enoja de todo y me molesta por todo

Toph- No es cierto!!

Iroh- Chicas basta!! Deben llevarse bien si es que quieren ganar cuando ataquemos … deben trabajar en equipo

Taina- ¬¬ teniendola a ella en el equipo, eso sera imposible

Toph- Basta!! Estoy harta … sera mejor que escojan, se queda ella o yo

Sokka- o.o Toph no digas eso!! las necesitamos a las dos

Katara- ¿Por qué te puedes llevar bien con Terra pero no con Taina?

Toph- ¬¬ porque Taina es una tonta y Terra no

Taina- Ven!! Es ella la del problema!!

Katara- u.u … Terra quien empezo? Tu estabas con las dos antes de que empezaran a pelear … ¿de quien fue la culpa?

Terra- o.o … de …

Toph y Taina- De ella!! (una señalo a la otra)

Aang- Basta!! No podremos hacer nada si siguen asi

Sokka- Propongo que lo hablen (volteo y se puso su barba falsa)

Katara- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Sokka- (cambio su tono de voz) eso no importa … lo que tenemos aquí es un problema y necesitamos solucionarlo

Toph y Taina- ¬¬ ni lo sueñes

Sokka- ¬¬ (se quito la barba)

Aang- Chicas … deben prometer que se van a llevar bien, aunque sea desde este momento hasta que derrotemos al señor del fuego

Taina y Toph cruzaron sus miradas, estaban enojadas …

Taina- … solo si promete comportarse

Toph- ¬¬ lo mismo digo

Todos- u.u …

Aang- ¬¬ si no se empiezan a llevar bien, ninguna de las dos nos acompañara

Taina- o.o no es justo, ¿Por qué!?

Aang- Porque necesitamos estar unidos, si somos un gran equipo derrotaremos de una vez por todas a la nacion del fuego … asi que, hagan tregua o ya llevense bien

Katara- Aang tiene razon, no podemos pelearnos, sino la nacion del fuego se aprovecahara de eso

Taina- (se acerco a Katara) (susurro) ¬¬ mejor no digas nada Katara …

Katara- ¬¬

Aang llego a escuchar lo que Taina le dijo.

Aang- No solo lo digo por ustedes dos, todos nos debemos de llevar bien con todos, sino no tendra ningun sentido ir como equipo a pelear

Todos se quedaron reflexionando un momento; el unico problema no solo eran Taina y Toph, casi nadie confiaba en Iroh y Zuko; ademas Aang tenia razon, talvez todos eran diferentes pero todos eran igualen en algo: todos querian ayudar al avatar a derrocar de una vez por todas al señor del fuego.

Toph- Esta bien pies delgados, admito que tienes razon … (se acerco a Taina y extendio su mano) tregua …

Taina se quedo sorprendida y tomo la mano de Toph.

Toph- Trata de no sacarme de mis casillas y yo tratare de no sacarte de las tuyas

Terra- Toph!!

Toph- ¿Qué? solamente estoy siendo sincera

Taina- -.-U …

Aang- n.n ¿ven? No es tan dificil como pensaban … se que terminaran siendo buenas amigas

Toph y Taina- (se quedaron viendo) … no lo creo … solo conocidas

Taina- Y hasta ahí nada mas

Toph- Con eso me bastara y me sobrara

Aang- n.nU

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Aang- Bueno … ha desayunar!!

Todos asintieron y se sentaron para desayunar, Iroh y Aang habian traido fruta, era todo lo que habian podido conseguir.

Casi terminando de desayunar, empezaron a planear lo que harian.

Sokka- Bien … ¿Qué les parece si esta noche atacamos?

Todos empezaron a susurrar.

Sokka- Orden!!

Duque- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos por votos?

Katara- Yo propongo que todos pongamos ideas y que entre Sokka, Iroh y Aang den la ultima palabra.

Haru- Suena bien

Todos aceptaron la idea de Katara.

Sokka- Bien … entonces … ¿Qué dicen? Atacamos esta noche o mañana

Taina- n.nU yo propongo que mañana o pasado … algunos deben entrenar un poco mas para estar bien preparados

Terra- ¬¬ …

Taina- Me incluyo ¬¬ (vio a Terra)

Badku- Taina tiene razon, no solamente es planear como movernos, tambien debemos planear muy bien los ataques que utilizaremos

Sokka- Badku tiene razon, ademas … n.nU ustedes todavía no saben el plan y ni siquiera tienen la ropa adecuada

Badku- ¿Qué!?

Hassen- ¿Cómo que no es la ropa adecuada?

Aang- Vamos a infiltrarnos como gente de la nacion del fuego, por precaucion

Badku- Ah, n.n entiendo

Aang- Cierto, necesitamos tiempo, Zuko todavía no esta bien de su brazo

Zuko- Ya estoy bien!! puedo pelear

Katara- … Aang tiene razon, sera muy arriesgado si peleas asi …

Zuko se sorprendio de lo que Katara dijo, pero aun asi seguia enojado; sentia que lo trataban como a un niño chiquito.

Hassen- Ademas … la noche que se invoco al espiritu de la luna, hubo luna nueva, necesitamos esperar minimo una semana para que salga la siguiente fase de la luna

Katara- o.o cierto!! como pude olvidarlo!!

Sokka- ¿Qué diferencia hay si atacamos con luna nueva?

Iroh- Cualquier fase de la luna hace que los poderes de un maestro agua sean mas fuertes, la fase mas fuerte es la de la luna llena …

Sokka- Si, eso ya lo se; y cuando hay luna llena es cuando un maestro agua se vuelve mas fuerte, y todas las noches los maestros fuego se vuelven debiles, por eso atacaremos de noche.

Iroh- No todas … cuando hay luna nueva, no surge ningun efecto en los maestros fuego

Sokka- o.o ¿Qué, porque!!

Hassen- Porque técnicamente no hay luna, esta renaciendo … es un ciclo; cuando hay luna nueva si hay efecto en un maestro agua ya que la luna esta renaciendo, pero en un maestro fuego no hay efecto

Sokka- ¬¬ demonios … ¿entonces que hacemos?

Katara- Tenemos que esperar minimo una semana para que salga luna creciente o luna menguante, asi ya habra efecto … pero … ( se quedo pensando un momento) yo propongo atacar cuando haya luna llena

Sokka- Osea que tendriamos que esperar … un mes?

Hassen- No, dos semanas

Sokka- … pueden pasar muchas cosas en dos semanas … ¿Qué opinas Aang?

Aang se quedo cayado un momento analizando la situación.

Aang- … es muy arriesgado, pero hay que esperarnos dos semanas

Sokka- ¿Seguro?

Aang- Si, creo que sera lo mejor

Todos se quedaron cayados un momento … despues se pusieron de pie y cada quien siguió haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

(…)

Taina- Bien … tenemos dos semanas para que aprendas arena control

Terra- Esta bien

Toph estaba sentada en la arena, abrazando sus piernas y tratando de sentir lo que harian, ya que en la arena era dificil que pudiera sentir vibraciones.

Terra- ¿Que me vas a enseñar primero?

Taina- Suena tonto, pero primero a mover arena

Toph- Wow que …

Terra- Toph!!

Toph- Ah … lo siento … continuen

Taina- ¬¬ … como te decia, a mover arena, asi

Se agacho un momento y con su mano empezo a levantar arena, parecia una serpiente por como se movia, despues hizo un aro alrededor de ella, para esto, extendio sus brazos, era como si estuviera girando con un ula-ula.

Terra- Que tonto, ¿para que servira eso?

Taina- Si puedes mover la arena fácilmente tal y como lo hize, te enseñare ataques y te dejare en paz

Terra- Bien, acepto

Taina bajo sus brazos y eso hizo que la arena se cayera.

Terra se agacho y trato de hacer lo mismo, pero en vez de levantar un poco de arena, saco una gran ola de arena que enterro a Aang, Iroh y Zuko.

Taina- ¿No que era muy facil?

Terra- Ah no es justo!! Hize exactamente lo mismo que tu!!

Taina- Entiende (volvio a sacar algo de arena) esto es arena, no es tierra, no son rocas; es a-re-na

Terra- ¬¬ ya lo se

Taina- La arena es como … mmm … es masomenos como controlar agua pero obviamente no es agua

Terra- ¿Cómo … agua …? (volteo a ver a Hassen)

Taina vio lo que hizo y se acerco a ella.

Taina- ¡Concentrate!

Terra- Ah!! … no hagas eso ¬¬

Taina- Concentrate, sino nunca vas a poder

Terra- ¬¬ esta bien …

Taina- No pienses que es algo firme o pesado para controlar … la arena es liviana y suave, claro, cuando vas a usarla ya para atacar, solo en algunos casos, se debe volver firme, pero eso lo entederas despues

Terra- . me confundiste mas

Taina- n.nU solo concéntrate

Terra- Esta bien

(…)

Aang dio un puñetazo y quito toda la arena que tenian alrededor.

Aang- ¿Estan bien?

Iroh- Si, gracias

Zuko- Sigamos entrenando

Aang- Yo digo que descansemos un rato

Zuko- Estoy bien!! ya puedo pelear!! (dio un puñetazo y de éste salio una gran flama) ouch!!

Iroh- ¿No que ya estabas recuperado?

Zuko- ¬¬ solo fue una cortada, estare bien

Aang- Sera mejor que la dejes cicatrizar para que puedas pelear bien

Iroh- Tiene razon

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Zuko se alejo de ahí y se sento en una roca, se quedo contemplando el mar.

(…)

Hassen- ¿Estan … estan entrenando arena control?

Katara- Si ¿Por qué?

Dejo que el agua que estaba controlando se cayera.

Hassen- Parece … como si hicieran agua control

Katara- Si, es muy parecido; yo le enseñe un par de movimientos a Taina para que perfeccione sus ataques con arena.

Hassen se les quedo viendo un rato, despues Katara hizo que reaccionara y siguieron entrenando.

(…)

Toph en silencio se puso de pie y camino hacia donde pudo ver, a lo lejos sintio algo firme, una roca, se acerco a ella y se sento en ella; de hecho se sento en la roca donde Zuko estaba sentado, el no dijo nada.

Toph- Hey … esperen … (puso su mano en la roca) ¿Qué haces aqui?

Zuko- Nada

Toph- Wow!! Que interesante

Zuko- … ¿tu que haces aqui?

Toph- La princesita esta obligando a Terra a entrenar arena control ¿Qué no ves? (hizo un ademan con el brazo para señalarlas)

Zuko- Am … de hecho estan por aya y si, ya las habia visto

Toph- ¬¬ da igual

Zuko- ¿Por qué no te puedes llevar bien con Taina?

En ese momento recordo lo que Terra le habia dicho en el polo norte, que a ha Taina le gustaba Zuko.

Toph- Ah cierto!! … ¿a ti te gusta Taina verdad?

Zuko- o.O ¿Qué, porque preguntas eso?

Toph- La defendiste …

Zuko- ¬/¬ el hecho de que la defienda no quiere decir que me gusta

Toph- … no es cierto, mientes

Zuko- o.o claro que no

Toph- Claro que si (con su mano seguia tocando la roca) esta roca es lo unico firme en esta playa y puedo sentir las vibraciones y tu respiración

Zuko se enojo y se quedo cayado.

Toph- Ja, ahora te quedas cayado porque sabes que digo la verdad

Zuko- ¬¬ no es cierto

Toph- Sientete feliz, tu tambien le gustas

Zuko- o/o

Toph- Ella misma lo admitio cuando estabamos en el polo norte y Terra tambien me lo dijo

Se quedaron cayados un momento.

Zuko- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

Toph- Porque estas demasiado nervioso

Zuko- ¬/¬ (se puso de pie y se fue caminando)

(…)

Dio la tarde y todos dejaron de entrenar para comer algo. Terminaron de comer y nuevamente se separaron para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

(…)

Katara y Aang empezaron a entrenar agua control; Taina queria seguir entrenando con Terra pero ella no quizo, no habia podido avanzar nada, asi que decidio ir a jugar con Teo, Haru y el Duque.

Aang- Katara ¿crees que esta vez si pueda enfrentar al señor del fuego?

Katara- Claro que si (sonrio) (lo habia dicho con una gran seguridad)

Aang- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? … cuando estuvimos en Ba Sing Se eran todos los Dai Lee contra nosotros dos y luego cuando fuimos al palacio

Katara- (lo interrumpio) Aang … (dio un gran suspiro) todo va a salir bien esta vez (se acerco a el y lo tomo de las manos) ya veras

Aang sonrio y abrazo a Katara … despues siguieron entrenando.

(…)

Teo- ¿Por qué ya no seguiste entrenando con tu prima?

Terra- Es una perdida de tiempo, no avanze nada en todo el dia, no sali de lo mismo todo el dia

Toph- … te lo dije

Terra- Ay ya lo se … ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a buscar tierra firme para seguir mi entrenamiento?

Haru- Buena idea, yo quiero acompañarlas, hace mucho que no entreno

Terra- ¿Qué dices Toph?

Toph- Claro, mientras no se ponga a darnos ordenes

Haru- n.nU

(…)

Dio la noche y ya era hora de dormir … todos estaban cansados pues habian estado entrenando en lo que eran buenos; y Haru, Teo y el Duque habian estado jugando todo el dia.

Prendieron una fogata y cada quien acomodo su bolsa de dormir alrededor de ésta, despues se sentaron y empezaron a platicar. Despues de un rato casi todos ya dormían.

Terra se levanto y se alejo un poco, Taina noto eso y fue a espiarla.

Terra- No es justo!! Hice exactamente lo que dijo Taina ¿Por qué no se levanta esta cosa? (movio su brazo pero de nuevo y como todo el dia le habia pasado, lanzo una gran cantidad de arena) todo iba taaan bien … no es justo!!

Taina- Tara … u.u no te estreses, sino sera peor

Terra- Ahhh!!

Cayo de rodillas y empezo a pegar en el suelo.

Terra- No es justo!!

Se trato de tranquilizar … ya despues de un rato, asi sentada de nuevo trato controlar la arena pero no podia.

"No te desesperes, es muy facil" … se escucho que alguien le dijo, Terra volteo y vio que era Hassen.

Terra- Hassen o/o … ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina- ¿Qué hace ahi? … bueno, al menos ya no va a estar tan inquieta al saber si Hassen esta enojada con ella n.nU

Hassen- n.nU tus gritos me despertaron

Terra- n/n perdon … es que

Hassen- (se acerco a ella) si lo se, no puedes mover la arena, lo vi … en la tarde n/n

Terra- Bueno … es que es muy difícil!! Y conozco a mi prima, ¬¬ no me va a dejar en paz hasta que no aprenda arena control

Hassen- n.nU piensa que lo hace por tu bien, al momento de saber mas cosas, te puedes defender mas tu sola

Terra- ¬¬ no es cierto, no la conoces

Hassen- Lo mismo pense yo cuando Badku me enseño a manejar la espada, decia que solo con agua control no bastaba, que debia saber como usar la espada, blablabla

Terra- Pero por lo menos, Badku es tu hermano, no tu primo

Hassen- Pero el cariño es mismo, ademas a final de cuentas son familia, se deben de cuidar

Terra- En eso si tienes razon

Hassen- Ven (extendio su mano)

Terra- ¿A dónde vamos? … (tomo su mano y caminaron hacia el mar)

Taina- o.o no Tara espera!!

Iba a ir por ella, aunque iba con Hassen, le daba miedo ya que Tara no sabia nadar; pero alguien la jalo y la detuvo.

Taina- ¿Por qué haces eso? dejame ir con ella

Zuko- Va a estar bien, no creo que quiera ahogarla o algo asi, siendo un maestro agua

Taina- Oh cierto (empezo a hablar con un tono sarcastico) aunque tienes razon, no deberia de tener miedo, el no es un maestro fuego

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Taina- (hizo que la soltara) ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko metio su mano en el bolsillo y saco el broche de Taina.

Taina- Ya te dije que no lo quiero

Zuko- ¿Por qué? (jalo la mano de Taina y puso su broche en la palma de su mano) si a ti te gusto tu broche cuando lo compraste

Taina- "Me gusto" … tiempo pasado, ya no lo quiero

Zuko- Esta bien … (lo guardo en su bolsillo)

(…)

Hassen- ¿Ves? (saco algo de agua del mar y lo empezo a controlar) Es facil, ya se que el agua no es lo mismo que la arena pero el secreto es hacerlo con delicadeza y tranquilamente …

Terra- Ese es el detalle, se ve que es facil pero no lo es!!

Hassen- Intentalo (tiro el agua)

Se alejaron del agua y Terra suspiro … despues se agacho e intento controlar la arena … esta vez si pudo.

Terra- o.o mira!! Mira Hassen, ya pude!! (empezo a moverla de un lado a otro, despues la tiro)

Hassen- n.n ves, te dije que era facil

Terra- Gracias!! (lo abrazo … cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habia hecho se ruborizo y lo solto) perdon

Hassen- o/o … no … te preocupes

Terra- n/n …

(…)

Taina y Zuko se habian quedado parados el uno al otro sin decir nada, despues Taina lo quito del camino y decidio irse a dormir.

Zuko- Espera!! (la jalo)

Taina- ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko- Sabes algo … eres muy problemática

Taina- o.o que!! yo problemática!! Agh!! (sus puños brillaron un poco) y tu eres un tonto que no sabe lo que quiere!!

(…)

Terra- (volteo) ¿oiste eso?

Terra y Hassen se acercaron con cuidado, despues a lo lejos vieron a Taina y a Zuko.

Hassen- ¿tu prima esta segura con el?

Terra- n.nU si … bueno, eso creo … bueno … (se quedo cayada un momento, empezo a voltear a varios lados) sera mejor ir a dormir n.nU (dio media vuelta)

Hassen- No espera (la detuvo)

Terra- ¿Qué pasa?

Hassen- Yo … yo queria decirte que … (se puso nervioso y se ruborizo un poco) que … no estoy enojado contigo

Terra- Bueno eso ya lo note n.nU y la verdad que bueno … porque yo pense que si estabas enojado conmigo

Hassen- Y … queria decirte que yo quize viajar con ustedes para … no! porque …

Terra- ¿Por qué o que?

Hassen se empezo a poner muy nervioso, queria decirle que habia decidido viajar con el avatar y los demas para cuidarla del dragón del oeste y de Zuko pero no supo como, solo balbuceaba y tartamudeaba.

Terra- n.nU

Hassen se puso demasiado nervioso, asi que lo unico que le ocurrio fue …

(…)

Taina se tranquilizo para que dejara de brillar y no pasara nada malo, despues lo quito del camino y regreso hacia donde estaban los demas.

Zuko- Espera!! (corrio y se puso enfrente de ella) soy un tonto y no se lo que quiero

Taina- ¡Que bien! admitirlo es el primer paso, ahora quítate de mi camino!!

Zuko- No! espera

Badku- ¿Qué no oiste? Quitate

Zuko y Taina voltearon, vieron que estaba Badku.

Badku- Solo porque el avatar lo pidio, no te voy a hacer nada … pero no la molestes sino quieres que te molesten

Zuko- ¬¬ esto es entre ella y yo, vete

Badku- ¿Qué no oiste que te quitaras? (se acerco y se paro detrás de Taina)

Zuko se enfado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Zuko- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? (vio a Badku) a solas

Taina- … no, ya oi y vi suficiente en el polo norte … solo te dirigiré la palabra si es necesario

Zuko- pero…

Taina- (lo interrumpio) ya te lo dije (volteo su cabeza y esquivo la mirada de Zuko) buenas noches

Zuko se enojo y se alejo un poco, se escondio para ver que se decian Taina y Badku.

Badku- … odio decir esto pero … espero que se recupere rapido de su brazo para que podamos pelear

Taina no contesto.

Badku- ¿Estas bien? (puso sus manos en sus hombros)

Taina- … si, gracias; ¬¬ no sabia como quitarmelo de encima

Badku- n.n me asuste cuando no te vi ni a ti ni a … (vio a lo lejos …) aaa, con que ahí estan

Taina- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Volteo y vio que Tara y Hassen se estaban besando.

Taina- o.o que hace tu hermano besando a mi prima!!

Badku- n.nU tranquilizate, no estan haciendo nada malo

Taina- Pero, pero!! (los señalo) miralos!! Apenas son unos niños

Badku- (la tomo de los hombros y la volteo) No es nada malo (se acerco a ella y la beso)

Zuko- o.o

Zuko se enfurecio aun mas y llamas salieron de la palma de sus manos.

Badku- (solto a Taina) ¿ves? (la tomo de las manos) no tiene nada de malo

Taina- (se ruborizo) si pero … am … (volteo a verlos de nuevo) ¬¬ siguen ahí … besandose

Badku- Dejalos, creeme, conozco a mi hermano y no creo que quiera lastimar a tu prima … o ¿tu prima tal vez quiera lastimar a mi hermano?

Taina- No … pero … ¬¬

Badku- No la sobreprotejas, ya esta grande y ya sabe cuidarse sola

Taina- Eso no es cierto

Badku puso su mano en la barbilla de Taina y giro delicadamente su cabeza.

Badku- Dejalos solos … creeme, mi hermano no le quiere hacer nada a Terra, la quiere mucho

Taina- Eso espero … ¿el mismo te dijo?

Badku- Si

Taina- Esta bien, te creere

Badku trato de besarla otra vez pero Taina se hizo para atrás, no dijo nada mas y solo regresaron a sus respectivas bolsas de dormir.

Taina- (en su mente) … debo tranquilizarme … Hassen no es Zuko, ni siquiera es de la nacion de fuego … (se paro un momento y vio que seguian en la orilla de la playa)

Despues se recosto y trato de dormirse aunque le costo algo de trabajo.

… Zuko se habia quedado sentado y escondido para que nadie lo viera … se sentia raro, mas raro que las primeras veces cuando decidio volverse bueno … se quedo contemplando las estrellas y sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido.


	17. Cap 16: Entrenamiento

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Markovia- Terra significa hija de la tierra … Terrami, flor de la tierra … tierra desierto, como quieras decirlo

Taina- Wow!!

Markovia- Ves? No eres igual a Tara, son similares y creeme … juntas seran invencibles

Taina- pero…

(…)

Iroh- Cuando hay luna nueva, no surge ningun efecto en los maestros fuego

Sokka- o.o ¿Qué, porque!!

Hassen- Porque técnicamente no hay luna, esta renaciendo … es un ciclo; cuando hay luna nueva si hay efecto en un maestro agua ya que la luna esta renaciendo, pero en un maestro fuego no hay efecto

Sokka- ¬¬ demonios … ¿entonces que hacemos?

Katara- Tenemos que esperar minimo una semana para que salga luna creciente o luna menguante, asi ya habra efecto … pero … ( se quedo pensando un momento) yo propongo atacar cuando haya luna llena

* * *

_**Entrenamiento**_

El sol salio e ilumino mucho la playa y con esa nueva luz, llego un nuevo dia … abrio sus ojos y se fijo donde estaba, se habia quedado dormido ahí sentado, acababa de despertar y como cualquier persona que acababa de despertar, no recordo lo que habia pasado ayer, pasaron tres segundos, hizo memoria y lo recordo todo, solo se enojo mas.

Zuko se puso de pie y empezo a entrenar, no le importo que todavía le doliera un poco su brazo, solo ignoro ese dolor y siguió entrenando su fuego control.

Todos seguian dormidos aun, estaban algo cansados ya que el dia anterior la mayoria entreno mucho. Los quejidos de Zuko por entrenar con su brazo lastimado se oian a corta distancia, lo que despertaron a Terra y Hassen.

Ambos se habian quedado dormidos recargados el uno en el otro en la orilla de la playa, despertaron y se asustaron por lo que oian.

Terra- (susurro) ¿Qué es eso?

Hassen- (susurro) Se oyo como si alguien se estuviera quejando

Terra- Sera mejor ir a ver, se oye que viene de por aya (señalo de donde venia el ruido)

Hassen tomo un poco de agua y se acercaron lentamente para ver quien era.

Hassen- (ambos empezaron a hablar en voz baja) ¿Lista?

Terra- o.O ¿Vamos a atacar, que tal si …?

Hassen- Todos los demas estaban dormidos, asi que … no creo que sea alguien conocido

Terra- n.nU esta bien como digas

Se acercaron un poco mas y ambos atacaron, Hassen con agua y Terra con arena … derribaron a Zuko.

Terra- o.o Zuko

Se acerco a el y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Terra- n.nU lo siento, pensamos que eras otra persona … ¿estas bien?

Zuko- Si … (se puso de pie y grito)

Terra- ¿Qué pasa?

Zuko- ¬¬ cai encima de mi brazo

Terra- ¿El lastimado?

Zuko- ¬¬ si

Terra- Ay no …

Hassen no queria ayudar a Zuko, solo veia como Terra lo ayudaba … despues noto algo.

Hassen- Esta sangrando

Terra- ¿Qué!? (con mucho cuidado reviso su brazo) hay no!! tienes razon ¿te duele?

Zuko- Solo me arde … supongo que ya se me pasara, ya habia cicatrizado la herida que tenia, al momento de que me derribaron se debio de abrir la herida

Terra- Ven, tenemos que decirle a Katara que te cure

Zuko- No

Terra- ¿Por qué no? (lo tomo de su brazo sano y lo empezo a jalonear) tienes que curarte

Zuko- No!! estare bien

Hassen- Dejalo no quiere (empezo a hablar con un tono indiferente) ademas no es nada grave, al rato volverá a cicatrizar y despues se le caera la costra

Terra- Agh, que asco … pero tienes razon

Hassen- Algo que cualquiera puede soportar … solo que no entrene y ya

Zuko- Se cuidarme solo, gracias Tara

Terra- ¬¬ Terra, me gusta mas Terra; ya es suficiente con que mi prima me diga asi

Zuko- Como quieras

Hassen se acerco a Terra y la tomo de la mano, dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

Zuko- Espera!

Terra volteo.

Zuko- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ambos se acercaron.

Zuko- ¬¬ a solas

Terra- n.nU no me va a pasar nada

Hassen- ¬¬ me voy a alejar un poco … (volteo a ver a Zuko) pero no mucho

Hassen se alejo un poco para que pudieron hablar a solas.

Terra- ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko- ¬¬ como se nota que es el hermano de Badku

Terra- Oye! (le pego en su brazo lastimado)

Zuko- Ouch!!

Terra- ¬¬ eso te pasa por andar molestando a la gente

Zuko- Solo digo la verdad …

Terra- ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres Zuko?

Zuko- Bueno yo … (se puso algo nervioso) queria preguntarte si …

Terra- ¿Si "que"? apuesto que es sobre mi prima … ¿Qué quieres saber?

Zuko- ¬/¬ claro que no es sobre Taina

Terra- ¿A no? … esta bien, entonces ¿sobre que me quieres preguntar?

Zuko se quedo cayado.

Terra- Ahora ya entendi porque se enoja Taina (dio media vuelta)

Zuko- Espera!!

Terra- ¡Que!

Zuko- (dio un gran suspiro) … ¿Taina esta con Badku?

Terra- o.o … am … que yo sepa, no … ¿Por qué preguntas?

Zuko- … por nada

Terra- x3 estas celoso

Zuko- ¬/¬ … ya, era todo

Terra- x3 Zuko esta celoso, Zuko esta celoso (lo dijo como si estuviera cantando algo)

Zuko- Ya!!

Terra dio media vuelta y empezo a tararear, Zuko se enojo mas.

Rato despues, todos despertaron y empezaron a desayunar.

Katara- Bien ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Sokka- Seguir entrenando … pero como si ya estuvieramos en el palacio

Katara- ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?

Duque- Cierto! ¿De donde vamos a sacar tantos maestros fuego para entrenar?

Aang y Zuko cruzaron sus miradas.

Aang- Hey Zuko! ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? Ayer no estaba asi

Zuko- (lo movio para que no se viera) nada

Katara- -.- … dejame ver (se acerco a el y lo vio) Ayer no estaba asi!! Dejame ver que tan rapido puedo hacer que cicatrice

Tomo un poco de agua de su cantinflora y ésta rodeo la herida de Zuko, despues brillo un poco y Zuko se quejo … despues la tiro.

Katara- Listo, no esta muy bien cicatrizada pero entiende, no debes de esforzarte mucho con ese brazo

Iroh- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Terra se espanto un poco, Taina noto eso.

Aang- Contestanos!

Zuko- … entrenando …

Iroh noto en el tono de voz de Zuko que mentia, pero decidio ignorar ese detalle y hablar con el mas alrato.

Aang- Bueno, antes de notar la herida de Zuko, iba a proponer pedirle ayuda a los guerreros del sol

Sokka- Cierto, si queremos entrenar como si estuvieramos en el palacio, necesitaremos maestros fuegos

Iroh- … pero

Sokka- ¿Qué pasa?

Aang- Prometimos no decirle a nadie sobre la civilizaron oculta de los guerreros del sol

Sokka- Seguro entenderan

Aang- Sokka tiene razon, nada perdemos con intentarlo

Badku- Esperen, ¿Quiénes son los guerreros del sol?

Aang- Son una civilzacion oculta de miles años

Iroh- … fueron los primero maestros fuego, ellos fueron los que aprendieron el fuego control de los dragones

Badku- ¬¬ que gran idea … ir a territorio enemigo

Aang- n.nU no es territorio enemigo, se podria decir que ellos tambien son enemigos de la nacion de fuego

Katara- (susurro) entonces hay que cambiar a un guerrero del sol por Zuko, sera lo mismo …

Zuko- ¬¬

Aang- Basta! No empiezen otra vez

Katara- n.nU lo siento

Aang se puso de pie y empezo a caminar.

Taina- ¿Por qué se enojo tanto?

Katara- u.u fue mi culpa (se puso de pie y lo alcanzo) lo siento Aang

Aang- Esta bien … entiendo que no confies en Zuko

Katara se disculpo y regresaron con los demas.

Katara- Lamento … ¬/¬ lo que acabo de decir

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que Katara acababa de decir; antes de que Zuko pudiera contestarle algo, Katara empezo a organizar todo para irse.

Despues de un rato ya estaban listos, esta vez Taina iba ayudar un poco a Appa para que no se cansara.

Haru- ¿Qué tan lejos queda esa civilizacion?

Aang- No mucho, llegaremos en un par de minutos

Aang le dio la orden a Appa y bolearon, llegaron en menos de media hora; todos se sorprendieron cuando llegaron (bueno, menos Iroh, Zuko y Aang que ya habian ido) empezaron a caminar pero el lugar parecia abandonado.

Sokka- ¿Seguros que es aqui?

Teo- El lugar esta desierto

Aang dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y empezo a gritar para que lo escucharan … pero no hubo respuesta.

Zuko- … que extraño

Aang- Sigamos caminando, talvez no nos escucharon

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos …

Toph- Alguien se acerca!!

Aang- ¿Por donde?

De la nada salieron varios guerreros del sol que los rodearon y los amenazaron con sus lanzas.

Aang- n.nU tranquilos, venimos en paz

Guerrero 1- ¡Les dijimos que guardaran el secreto!

Zuko- Pero

Guerrero 2- (lo interrumpio) No hay excusa para justificar lo que hicieron

Guerreo 3- Tendremos que tenerlos como prisioneros

Iroh- ¡No! Escuchen … venimos en paz, queremos que nos ayuden a entrenar

Guerrero 1- (dio la señal de que bajaran las lanzas) … entrenar?

Sokka- Asi es, venimos en paaaz (hizo la seña de amor y paz con su mano) vamos a combatir a maestros fuego y necesitamos … pues entrenar para saber como pelear

Guerrero 5- ¿Quieren que les digamos como vencer a los maestros fuegos?

Toph- Técnicamente … algo asi

Varios volvieron a subir sus lanzas.

Guerrero 1- Esperen!!

Aang- No, no nos referimos a eso!! … simplemente vamos a entrenar … y somos pocos …

Zuko- Necesitamos con quien entrenar

Los guerreros se quedaron pensando …

Guerrero 1- Esta bien … los ayudaremos, vengan en la tarde; los invitaremos a comer y despues empezaremos a entrenar

Todos hicieron una reverencia.

Aang- Muchas gracias

Guerrero 1- Pueden andar por el templo pero … (vio a Zuko y a Aang) ¬¬ pero no toquen nada

Aang y Zuko- n.nU deacuerdo

Los guerreros del sol desaparecieron tan rapido como llegaron.

Duque- Y … ¿Dónde los vamos a ver para comer?

Aang- Nosotros sabemos el camino

Katara- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Duque- ¿Qué tal si exploremos el templo?

Teo- Esa es buena idea

Sokka- Mmm … vayan nada mas ustedes dos

Aang- Pero tengan cuidado … el templo esta lleno de trampas y no vayan a tocar nada, (vio a Zuko) ¬¬ que su curiosidad no les gane

Duque y Teo- Esta bien

Duque empezo a correr y Teo lo siguió.

Taina- Bien … entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Iroh- Lo mejor sera descansar un rato, cuando empezemos a entrenar sera algo duro, asi que hay que guardar energias

Aang- Tiene razon … sera mejor dividirnos … no se, explorar el templo

Sokka- Mmm … sera una perdida de tiempo pero … si insisten que entrenaran duro

Katara- ¬¬ ¿Qué, a caso tu no necesitas entrenar?

Sokka- Ustedes son los de los poderes, no yo

Katara- ¿Entonces no nos vas a acompañar?

Sokka- Claro que si!!

Katara- ¬¬ entonces deja de decir esas cosas

Toph- Blablabla … Sokka, tu eres el que mas necesita entrenar sino quieres morir dentro de dos semanas

Sokka- ¬¬

Toph- Como sea … Haru, Terra; vamonos

Taina- Hey!! Espera un momento, Terra viene conmigo

Toph- -.- (susurro) … y aquí vamos de nuevo

Taina- Deja que termine de enseñarle arena control y despues ya hacen todo lo que quieras

Terra- Ire con Toph, ademas ya se arena control

Taina- ¿Qué? … xD no te creo

Terra- ¬¬ ya se arena control

Taina- No pudiste haber aprendido de la noche a la mañana … ademas ¿Quién te enseño?

Terra- Hassen

Taina- A … Hassen (volteo a verlo) … (susurro) ¬¬ te enseño otras cosas mas bien

Terra- o.ó que dijiste

Taina- Nada … anda vamos (la jalo)

Toph- Hey!! Espera princesita

Katara- (la detuvo) dejala Toph … es su prima

Toph- Claro!! La defiendes porque es tu amiga

Katara- Y su prima

Toph- Prima, no nana

Aang- n.nU dejalas que entrenen

Toph- Ash ¬¬ esta bien

Hubo un pequeño silencio un momento.

Aang- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un recorrido por el palacio? … nosotros (se señalo a el mismo, a Iroh y a Zuko) podriamos guiarlos

Toph- Vayan ustedes, yo quiero entrenar, hace mucho que no lo hago

Haru- yo te sigo (ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron)

Iroh- n.nU no es por ser grosero pero, quisieramos hacer nuestro recorrido nosotros solos

Zuko- ¿Eh? … (volteo a verlo …) a, claro!! … (el y Iroh dieron unos cuantos pasos) los veremos para comer

Aang- Esta bien

Zuko y Iroh empezaron a caminar y se alejaron un poco.

Badku- Bien … entonces empezemos el recorrido

Aang- n.n bien

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Badku y Hassen empezaron a caminar, Aang fue el guia.

(…)

Teo y el duque veian las estatuas con las cuales Zuko y Aang habian aprendido la danza del dragon.

Duque- Estan esculpidas … de un modo extraño …

Teo- (las observaba detenidamente) … que no es … (recordo el baile) ¿Qué no es la danza del dragon? ¿la que parendieron Aang y Zuko?

Duque- (las vio detenidamente) Cierto … se ven chistosas

Teo- No solo eso … se ve como … como si el fuego control fuera normal

Duque- ¿Cómo que como si fuera normal?

Teo- Generalmente … el fuego es destrucción

Duque- Y golpes y todo eso …

Teo- Pero este baile … no se … como que le da un toque … pacifico

Duque- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Aang … n.n el fuego control es energia y vida

Teo- Cierto Duque n.n … habia olvidado ese detalle

(…)

Terra- Ya basta!! Sueltame!!

Taina- (la solto) bien … creo que ya nos alejamos suficiente

Terra- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas mas … mandona que de costumbre

Taina- ¬¬ no soy una mandona

Terra- Claro que si

Taina- Deja de decir tonterías y mejor dime que demonios estabas besándote con Hassen

Terra- o.o … ¬¬ ¿me estas espiando?

Taina no contesto.

Terra- Ah es el colmo!!

Se enojo demasiado, sus puños empezaron a brillar al igual que sus ojos y empezo a levantar pequeñas rocas … Taina solo se cubrio los ojos.

Taina- No me hagas berrinches jovencita!! Recuerda que lo hago por mi bien

Terra no escucho y se siguió enojando.

Taina- Terra!! (se descubrio los ojos y vio que estaba flotando un poco) tranquilizate!! No era mi intencion es que … (se sento en el suelo) … (susurro) … no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi …

Terra- ¿Qué dijiste? (no habia escuchado, un remolino de arena la rodeaba y no podia escuchar muy bien)

Taina- (se puso de pie) ¡No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi!!

Terra cayo en cuenta de lo que le habia dicho su prima y se tranquilizo … pero aun seguia un poco enojada.

Terra- … Hassen no es Zuko

Taina no contesto … hubo un ligero silencio.

Taina- Enseñame lo que sabes

Terra- o.O … esta bien

Se sento y empezo a golpear el suelo para hacer un poco de arena.

Taina se sento a unos centímetros de distancia de ella … despues empezo a recordar …

(flashback)

… empezo a recordar cuando estaba herida, cuando Zuko y Iroh la habian salvado.

Zuko- Empecemos

Taina- … pero, yo no tengo arma

Zuko- Tu arma es tu poder, tierra control

Taina- (sonrio retándolo y dio un paso hacia atras) Tienes razón

Cada quien dio una pequeña reverencia hacia el otro y empezaron a entrenar. Zuko uso su espada doble, hizo unos cuantos movimientos y despues ataco, Taina salto y levanto unas cuantas rocas pequeñas para que tropezara pero el las salto, asi siguieron un rato.

Iroh- Tienes que usar tu tierra control como ataque y defensa, no solo como defensa

Taina- ¿Pero como? … todavía no puedo mover cosas muy grandes

Iroh- Mmm … no soy maestro tierra exactamente, pero …

Se acerco a Taina y le dijo algo al oido.

Iroh- … es simple … levanta un poco de arena y controlala … como si fuera un latigo; muevela y controlala con cuidado; cuando lo captures, manten tu postura firme

Taina- Pero no funcionara

Iroh- Es simple, creeme

Taina- Esta bien

(fin del flashback)

Terra- Ni siquiera estas viendo!!

Taina- o.O ah … (sacudio su cabeza y vio a Terra, que ya controlaba la arena) …

Terra- Mirame x3!!

Empezo a mover la arena de un lado a otro.

Taina- o.o wow … pues … ¬¬ tenias razon, has mejorado

Terra- Te lo dije pero nunca me haces caso!!

Taina- Haz el latigo de arena

Terra- Ash … esta bien

Terra trato de hacerlo pero no pudo.

Taina- He ahí el detalle … estas controlando arena, no agua

Terra- Ya lo se!! … u.u ayer no me salio

Taina- Mira … mueve la arena con cuidado, y cuando tengas algo capturado o enredado o como lo quieras decir; manten tu postura firme

Terra trato de hacerlo, pero no pudo.

Terra- u.u no puedo

Taina- Mmm … se quedo pensando un poco

Terra- ¿Qué? … ¬¬ estas pensando como me vas a regañar

Taina- ¬¬ no tonta

Terra- Oye!!

Taina- Pues ni siquiera sabes que voy a decir y ya me estas diciendo de cosas

Terra- ¬¬ tu me llamaste tonta, tu empezaste

Taina- Basta!! No me voy a poner a discutir contigo … si pudiste aprender a mover la arena con un maestro agua, entonces quien me enseño el latigo de arena podra enseñarte a ti

Terra- o.O no lo aprendiste por ti misma?

Taina- No (dio media vuelta) ve con el señor Iroh para que te enseñe, talvez te tenga mas paciencia que yo

Terra- ¬¬

Taina- Creeme (volteo a verla) no te dejare en paz hasta que no aprendas esa tecnica

Levanto sus manos y con eso, una roca, subio a ella y se fue volando.

Terra- o.O … que extraño … no me regaño … talvez …

(…)

Zuko- Por ultima vez tio, ya te dije que me volvi a abrir la herida entrenando

Iroh- No es cierto

Zuko- Ya basta!! … ademas ¿para que quieres saber?

Iroh- Si no curas tu herida lo mas rapido posible, no podras pelear … ¿Quién te ataco? …

Zuko- (suspiro) … fue Tara … fue un accidente

Iroh- ¿Ves? … asi de sencillo es … ¿Por qué no querias decirme?

Zuko- No queria que Tai … (guardo silencio)

Iroh- ¿No querias causar mas problemas entre Taina y Tara; verdad?

Zuko- No quiero causarle mas problemas … ademas la mortificaria

Iroh- (sonrio ligera y maliciosamente) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zuko- Porque … ¬¬ olvidalo

Zuko prefirio ya no seguir hablando, su tio tenia esa mirada de cuando alguien siempre tuvo la relacion y demas se salio con la suya.

Iroh- ¿Te gusta Zuko? …

Zuko- … en poco tiempo regresaremos a la nacion del fuego

Iroh- (se enojo) … solo te dire que no desperdicies una oportunidad asi …

(…)

Haru- Cuidado!! (esquivo la roca) Toph, trata de ser mas cuidadosa!! … sino morire aplastado

Toph- Ah lo siento n.nU … es que hace tanto que no estaba en tierra firme … me dan ganas de … de saltar y sacar volando miles de rocas una y otra vez

Haru- n.nU entiendo

Toph- ¬¬ no, no entiendes … ser ciega es algo horrible, en el unico lugar donde puedo ver es en tierra firme y estuve mucho tiempo alejada de ella

Haru- De acuerdo, lo siento mucho

Toph- No te preocupes … siempre pasa lo mismo -.-

Haru- n.nU

Hubo un ligero silencio, despues siguieron entrenando.

Toph- Eres bueno …

Haru- Gracias

Toph- Pero te falta mucho para revasarme

Haru- ¬¬ …

(…)

Sokka- x.x ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Katara- ¬¬ no aguantas nada

Aang- n.nU ya falta poco

Se dirigian hacia donde estaban los guerreros del sol, el lugar donde comerian.

Hassen- Este lugar es increíble!! La arquitectura, las plantas

Badku- Salir del polo norte fue lo increíble

Aang- ¿Por qué lo dicen?

Hassen- Digamos que … nuestro padre nos cree buenos guerreros pero no aun muy fuertes para salir del polo norte

Katara- Creo que ya lo son ¿por algo estan aquí, no?

Badku- No es por sonar altanero pero … no fue por eso

Aang- ¿Entonces?

Hassen- (hablo con enojo y odio) quiere que te cuidemos del … dragón del oeste

Sokka- Vamos!! No sean tan cerrados, Iroh ya no es el dragon del oeste, fue exiliado de la nacion del fuego junto con Zuko

Katara- Pues yo sigo pensando que solo Iroh cambio

Aang- Basta! No empecemos de nuevo …

Katara- n.nU esta bien

Siguieron caminando y llegaron con los guerreros del sol.

Guerrero 1- Hola de nuevo … tardaron un poco

Aang- n.nU lo sentimos

Guerrero 1- ¿Dónde estan sus demas amigos?

Aang- o.o cierto … nos separamos y … n.nU

Guerrero 1- -.-U …

Aang- (saco su planeador) ire a buscarlos

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron Iroh y Zuko, los guerreros del sol hicieron una reverencia cuando llegaron.

Guardia 1- Gusto verlo de nuevo

Sokka- (susurro) … alguien sabe porque la reverencia?

Katara- No

Despues de un rato, llego Aang con todos los demas y Taina venia volando detrás de el.

Sokka- Creo que fue una mala idea habernos separado

Guerrero 1- No importa

Todos se extrañaron

Guerrero 1- Hora de comer n.n

El guerrero del sol guio a sus invitados hacia un gran edificio, entreraron y habia un enorme comedor lleno de …

Sokka- Comida!! … se ve deliciosa

Katara- Shh … Sokka!

Guerrero 1- Sientense

Aang y sus amigos tomaron asiento, despues los guerreros.

Terra- (susurro) … nunca habia visto un comedor tan grande …

Guerrero 1- Ya no los fabrican

Aang- Cierto

Los guerreros, Aang y Iroh rieron … solo ellos habian entendido a que se referia.

Guerrero 1- Es un honor tener al Avatar y a sus amigos presentes … empiecen a comer porfavor.

Al principio todos empezaron a comer con algo de pena pero despues se les fue quitando …

Terminaron de comer y salieron de la habitación del gran comedor.

Guerrero 1- Siganme porfavor

Los guio hasta un patio que tenia una gran cúpula como techo pero no paredes; ahí ya los esperaba un señor (era el guru de la civilización del sol) les pidio que tomaran asiento alrededor del, eso les extraño pero lo hicieron.

Guru- Bien … antes de entrenar su cuerpo, deben entrenar su mente

Sokka- (se puso de pie) Ah no puede ser!! Venimos aquí a entrenar no a meditar, esas cosas solo las hace Aang

Todos los guerreros se le quedaron viendo, habia cometido una falta de respeto; Katara se enojo y lo jalo para que volviera a tomar asiento.

Guru- … bien … cierren los ojos … traten de no pensar en nada

Toph- (susurro) ¿para que demonios servira esto?

Terra- (susurro) no lo se …

Hassen- Shhh … ya veran

Todos estaban sentados, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados … despues el guru hizo que saliera algo de fuego de sus manos, lanzo la llama e hizo que girara alrededor de los demas … ellos no sintieron la llama que técnicamente los rozo.

Guru- Abran los ojos

Todos abrieron los ojos y vieron que el guru estaba jugueteando con fuego.

Sokka- Genial … algo de accion

Badku- ¿Para que es eso? (pregunto de una forma retadora)

Guru- Esta llama toco sus espiritus … tome una pizca de sus espiritus para ver que tan listos estan para derrocar al señor del fuego

Aang- ¿Y? ¿Qué dice la llama?

Guru- … para pelear contra el señor del fuego todos se sienten listos … pero no lo estan

Sokka- ¿Qué!?

Taina- ¿Cómo que no lo estamos!?

Guru- Estan muy divididos … deben ser uno para poder pelear contra el … Avatar Aang, debes confiar en ti mismo y en tus amigos

Todos voltearon a ver a Aang.

Guru- Todos ustedes … bueno, casi todos … se creen capaces de derrocar y terminar con esa falsa nacion; deben ser uno para que puedan pelear pero a la vez deben saberse defenderse solos … al momento de estar ahí, sera uno pero a la vez seran trece

Todos se quedaron reflexionando en lo que el guru habia dicho.

Aang- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ser uno solo?

Guru- (sonrio) … que bueno que lo preguntas

Les dijo que se pusieran de pie pero que siguieran formando el circulo.

Toph- (susurro) … esto es estupido …

Katara- Toph, basta

Toph- … esto no nos va a ayudar en nada

Sokka- Toph tiene razon, deberiamos de estar entrenando, cada quien con sus respectivos … poderes magicos; y Badku y yo con mi espada.

Guru- ¡Silencio! … creanme que esto no es una perdida de tiempo … si su espiritu esta bien, su mente estara bien organizada y al estar bien organizada, pensaran sus atacares con claridad y firmeza

Sokka- (susurro) suena convincente

El guru hizo unos movimientos y de nuevo hizo pasar una llama alrededor de todos, esta vez todos vieron y trataron de esquivarla pero no pudieron, no les paso nada … despues se quedo jugueteando con la llama.

Guru- Todos necesitan estar conectados … para eso necesitan proyectar y recibir energia de cada uno de sus compañeros y para eso … deben dejarla pasar

Zuko- ¡Esto es lo mas tonto que oido! Nosotros lo unico que queriamos era pelear

Iroh se enojo por lo que dijo, al igual que el guru … el solo se acerco un poco a Zuko y clavo su mirada en la herida que el traia, la pequeña cicatriz no se podia ver por la ropa que traia puesta Zuko (su chaleco y playera con manga corta) … Zuko vio de forma raro al guru y despues le empezo a arder su herida.

Zuko- Ah!! me arde!!

Guru- ¿Aun sigues pensando que todo lo que digo es tonto?

Zuko- No! … lo siento

Guru- ¿Alguien mas?

Todos se asustaron un poco y empezaron a poner mas atención al guru.

Hassen- ¿… que quiere que hagamos para …?

Guru- Cierren los ojos

Todos cerraron sus ojos.

Guru- Bien … extiendan sus brazos hacia enfrente y abran sus palmas

Todos siguieron las ordendes del guru, el lanzo la llama hacia el cielo y se dividio, cayendo en la palma de cada uno.

Guru- Abran los ojos

Todos se asustaron (exceptuando por Zuko, Iroh y Aang) … todos tenian fuego en la palma de sus manos pero no les quemaba.

Guru- No sacudan las manos, dejenlas tal y como las tienen

Toph- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Terra- o.o fuego!! Tengo fuego en las manos

Toph- No es cierto … se siente como …

Aang- Energia

Guru- Exactamente … ese fuego es una parte de todos ustedes juntos …

Toph- Se siente como … no se … pero se siente genial!! como si esta cosa me llegara a hacer mas fuerte

El guru sonrio.

Zuko- El fuego control es energia, es vida … esto se siente como …

Zuko se le quedo viendo a Aang y recordaron aquel fuego lleno de colores que los dragones les enseñaron … habia una gran diferencia entre aquel fuego y este; éste era rojo, como el fuego comun y corriente, pero no quemaba, se sentia … como una especie de fuerza inexplicable.

Taina- ¿Por qué no nos quemamos?

Guru- Piensa en algo que no te guste de tus amigos

Taina- o.O ¿ah?

Guru- Piensen en algo que les desagrade de su equipo

Cada quien penso en algo que no le gustaba del equipo … poco a poco éste les empezo a quemar.

Badku- Ah!! basta

Guru- No lo tires … dejen de pensar en eso … y despejen su mente; todos lo tienen que hacer sino a todos les seguira quemando el fuego

Paso un instante y poco a poco el fuego les dejo de quemar.

Taina- Ah mucho mejor … se siente como hace rato

Guru- Vean su flama … ¿Cómo la ven?

Todos vieron la flama … la vieron comun y corriente y eso contestaron.

Guru- No … véanla bien

Todos vieron sus respectivas flamas pero no veian nada raro, bueno exceptuando que no les quemaba.

Aang- Esta … ¿baja?

Guru- Exacto … ¿porque?

Teo- ¿Cómo que esta baja? … solo vea!! Exceptuando por tres, todos nosotros tenemos fuego en las manos sin ser maestros fuego

Guru- El fuego es energia y vida, eso es lo que tienen … dejen de verlo como fuego porque no lo es

Terra- Pues … (lo vio detenidamente) es fuego, porque usted no los dio y es rojo … pero en diferente tono y brillo que fuego normal

Katara- Yo lo veo normal

Guru- No … tiene razon … saben, mientras mas unidos esten, mas fuerte sera esa flama

Aang- ¿Se refiere a que no haya conflictos entre nosotros?

Guru- Exactamente

Sokka- Y otra vez … según usted ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Guru- No se deben de odiar entre ustedes, asi de sencillo … hace un momento, cuando pensaron en lo que les disgustaba del grupo, esa llama ardio y les dolio, pero cuando dejaron a un lado eso

Aang- Se volvio a sentir … bien

Todos se miraron entre si.

Guru- Bien … creo que ya entendieron … ahora (el guru estaba en medio del circulo … salio de este) lancen sus llamas en medio del circulo

Katara- ¿Cómo!?

Guru- Ah cierto n.nU olvide decirles como, no son maestros fuego

Duque- Estoy confundido, primero dice que esto no es fuego, luego que si, luego que no

Haru- Creo que debes tomarlo como fuego anormal

Guru- Cierto, dejalo asi … bien, alcen un poco sus manos y despues muévanlas como si empujaran algo … empujen el fuego hacia el centro del circulo.

Katara- ¿Y si quemamos a la persona que tenemos enfrente?

Guru- Creeme, no pasara

Exceptuando por Iroh, Zuko y Aang, a los demas les parecio peligroso y les daba miedo quemar algo … pero lo intentaron y lanzaron su fuego hacia en medio del patio … cuando lo lanzaron, ya no hubo fuego en sus manos pero si una gran llama que iluminaba el patio.

Katara- Wow … se ve … hermosa

Hassen- Es increíble

Toph- Y se siente (movio los dedos de sus pies) … no se que decir … pero se siente, como si alguien estuviera ahí parado

Aang- Se parece al fuego que vi

Guru- Parecido pero creeme, jamas sera como el que viste

Sokka- ¿Ahora que haremos?

Guru- Pelear

Sokka- Genial!!

Aang- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Guru- Los demas guerreros del sol los estan esperando aya afuera … durante el tiempo que se queden aquí esta flama crecera o disminuira

Terra- ¿No se va a apagar o algo asi?

Guru- Entre todos la controlaran

Hassen- Suena extraño

Aang- Pero bien …

Sokka- Ya!! Vamos a entrenar

Katara- ¬¬ …

Guru- n.n yo ya he terminado mi parte

Aang- (hizo una reverencia) muchas gracias

Guru- De nada

Todos los demas hicieron tambien una reverencia y salieron de ahí, caminaron un poco y llegaron al patio central; ahí se encontraban los demas guerreros del sol que los esperaban.

Sokka- Ahora si … entrenaremos como se debe

Katara- Sokka, ya basta!!

Guerrero 1- Espero que el principio de su entrenamiento haya sido grato

Sokka- Extraño … muy extraño

Aang- ¬¬ (vio a Sokka) … fue grato

Guerrero 1- Me alegra oir eso n.n … (se puso en posición de ataque) espero que esta parte sea mas grata

Aang- o.o espere, ¿Qué van a hacer?

Guerrero 1- Peleare contra ustedes

Todos- o.o ¡que!

Taina- Somos trece contra uno

Sokka- ¿No querra decir todos ustedes contra nosotros?

Guerrero 1- No, todos ustedes contra mi

Badku- Bien (saco su espada) ya que insiste

Aang- Espera Badku!! A esto es lo que se referia el guru (hizo una seña con su mano y todos se reunieron para empezar a platicar en secreto) debemos de trabajar en equipo para vencerlo

Empezaron a susurrar para que no los escucharan

Sokka- Por favor Aang, somos trece contra uno

Aang- Cierto n.nU se me hace muy injusto … pero aun asi debemos pelear

Se quedaron cayados un momento.

Aang- Ya se! Ustedes tres (señalo a Taina, Terra y Toph) pelen contra el

Las tres- Que!!

Terra- Se supone que tenemos que pelear todos

Aang- Ustedes empiecen … tengo un plan

Toph- (suspiro) esta bien

Las tres dieron un paso hacia enfrente.

Terra- ¿Qué hacemos?

Taina iba a decir algo pero Toph no la dejo.

Toph- Dejenmelo a mi

Dio un pisoton y la tierra temblo un poco, el guerrero solo salto y lanzo varias llamas

Taina- Cuidado!!

Ella y Terra dieron un pisoton y levantaron una roca que les sirvio de defensa y que la llama no las lastimara.

Taina- Bien, ahora escuchen … tengo un plan

Toph- Esta bien … habla

Taina les dijo que se acercaran y se los dijo como un secreto.

Toph- Vaya, hasta que piensas algo princesita

Taina- ¬¬

Terra- Hagamoslo!!

Toph volvio a hacer lo mismo que hace un momento, despues lanzo una roca pero el guerrero volvio a saltar, Taina aprovecho y lo atrapo con el latigo de arena, lo jalo y lo tiro en el suelo, por ultima Terra lo hundio un poco en la tierra y lo capturo entre rocas.

Aang- Wow … eso fue increíble!!

Guerrero 1- Bien hecho …

Terra lo libero.

Sokka- ¿Todavía quiere que peleemos todos contra usted?

Guerrero 1- No n.nU … sabia que el avatar es justo aun asi cuando tiene que pelear contra el enemigo

Aang- n.nU gracias …

Guerrero 1- Y sabia que madaria minimo a dos personas a pelear contra mi

Katara- Hicieron algo excelente … y si se pueden levar bien

Terra y Taina se miraron entre si, Toph solo sonrio.

Toph- Creo que tienes razon Katara ¬/¬

Aang- ¿Ahora que haremos?

Guerrero 1- Creo que estan listos para pelear contra algunos maestros fuego (hizo un ademan con su mano y enseño a los demas guerreros)

Sokka- Genial!!

Guerrero 1- Solo recuerden dos cosas

Haru- ¿Cuáles?

Guerrero 1- Que solo van a entrenar y … que nuestra tecnica de fuego control es muy diferente a la que enfrentaran

Katara- Pero … ¿esta tecnica es mas fuerte o la de la nacion del fuego?

Guerrero 1- La nuestra es mas fuerte pero menos agresiva, la de ellos es mas agresiva

Iroh- Creo que son muy similares …

Sokka- Bien con eso bastara

El guerrero dividio a todos para que entrenaran de uno contra uno; si practicaban durante una semana y un poco mas contra maestros fuegos aprendierian los movimientos y no estarian tan desprevenidos el dia del segundo intento de invasión.

Llego la noche y los guerreros del sol les enseño sus habitaciones, una para chicas y otra para chicos.

Al filo de la media noche Aang salio de la habitación y se sento, queria ver las estrellas.

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa?

Aang volteo y vio que era Zuko.

Aang- … tengo miedo de que algo malo vaya a pasar cuando vayamos a la Nacion del fuego

Zuko- Nada malo va a pasar, no te preocupes

Aang- ¿Tu porque estas aquí afuera?

Zuko se acerco y se sento junto a el.

Zuko- … no podia dormir …

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Aang- ¿Por qué?

Zuko no contesto.

Aang volteo un instante y vio brillar algo en el suelo.

Aang- ¿Qué es esto? (lo tomo) mira!! Es un …

Zuko- ¬¬ damelo (se lo quito y lo guardo en su bolsillo)

Aang- o.O ese broche es tuyo?

Zuko- ¬/¬ … algo asi …

Aang- xD … ¿Por qué tienes un broche de chica? … es enserio ¿Por qué?

Zuko- … es como … un amuleto

Aang- ¿Quién te lo dio?

Zuko no contesto.

Aang- Anda vamos Zuko, dime!! Sabes que no le dire a nadie

Zuko solo lo volteo a ver pero no contesto nada.

Aang- Esta bien … como quieras (se puso de pie) buenas noches

Zuko- … buenas noches

Aang fue a la habitación de los chicos y se recosto, se le hacia gracioso que zuko tuviera un broche pero queria saber de donde lo habia sacado … entonces empezo a recordar …

(flashback)

Aang- Ahí estas

Taina- (lo interrumpio) Ya se, ya se n.nU creiste que me fui pero no lo hize, tranquilo

Taina- Bien … am … n.nU

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Lo que pasa es que lo unico que pude conseguir es un prendedor muy bonito que me compre pero u.u lo perdi y … lo estoy buscando ¿me ayudas?

Aang- Mmm …

Taina- Oh porfavor!!

Aang- Esta bien, te ayudare n.n

(fin del flashback)

Aang- ¿Sera el mismo prendedor? …

Se quedo pensando un rato en aquel dia …

Aang- Talvez Zuko lo encontro y no se lo quiere regresar … jeje …

Se le habia ocurrido algo … despues se puso a pensar en otras cosas y cuando el cansancio le gano, se quedo dormido.


	18. Cap 17: El Relampago

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Terra- o.o fuego!! Tengo fuego en las manos

Toph- No es cierto … se siente como …

Aang- Energia

Guru- Exactamente … ese fuego es una parte de todos ustedes juntos …

Toph- Se siente como … no se … pero se siente genial!! como si esta cosa me llegara a hacer mas fuerte

(…)

Aang- (la abrazo … la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo) ¿Qué te hizo Zuko?

Katara- No quiero que este con nosotros … es peligroso

Aang- Pero porque?! … ha cambiado y lo ha demostrado

Katara- (susurro) … lo mismo dijo en Ba Sing Se …

Aang- Pero Katara … eso ya paso …

Katara- No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada!! No quiero que te alejen de mi otra vez!!

… empezo a llorar … Aang se quedo conmovido … lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla …

(…)

Se quedaron callados un momento … luego Taina subio la mirada y vio a Zuko fijamente … y como vio que no iba a decir nada dio media vuelta pero Zuko otra ves la jalo y la detuvo.

Taina se safo y dio un paso hacia atrás pero … la nieve se movio (eso, habia sido parte de Aang) y en vez de dar un paso hacia atrás solo se cayo hacia delante … Zuko la agarro y medio la abrazo y viceversa …

Taina se medio levanto pero ahora estaban abrazados el uno al otro … y muy cerca …

(…)

Iroh- El relámpago es la expresión mas pura del fuego control … sin agresión; no se deja llevar por ningun otro sentimiento como el normal fuego control, algunos lo llaman el fuego a sangre fria, es preciso y mortal … como Azula; para poder hacer esta tecnica se necesita paz mental

* * *

_**El Relámpago**_

Varios dias habian pasado ya … todos habian estado entrenando muy duro y mientras mas pasaban los dias; mas nerviosos se ponian pero a la vez todos se volvian mas fuertes.

Iroh- Bien … hazlo

Terra- Esta bien

Tomo aire y suspiro … despues hizo el latigo de arena.

Iroh- Muy bien!! por fin lo hiciste a la perfeccion

Terra- Al fin!! … x.x pense que nunca me saldria … n.n muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia señor Iroh

Iroh- De nada

Terra- Disculpe … nunca le pregunte pero … ¿Cómo sabe esta tecnica si usted es maestro fuego?

Iroh- Bueno … aprendi varias cosas estudiando a los maestros agua hace mucho tiempo

Terra- Ya veo n.n usted es muy sabio

Iroh- n.n muchas gracias

Terra- (hizo una reverencia) Bien … ahora debo alcanzar a Toph y a Haru antes de que sigamos entrenando con los guerreros del sol

Iroh- Esta bien n.n

Terra- De nuevo muchas gracias n.n

Iroh- De nada

Terra dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí pero alguien la detuvo abrazandola, volteo y era Hassen.

Terra- Hassen!! (se besaron) ¿Qué haces aqui?

Hassen- Esperandote

Terra- n/n pero …

Hassen- Ya se, ya se … pero, ya vi que ya sabes arena control

Terra- Lo basico y con lo basico mi prima me dejara en paz

Hassen- Yo ya casi no la veo

Terra- Lo se … esta asi desde … (recordo cuando se enojaron porque su prima le regaño por andar con Hassen)

Hassen- ¿Desde que?

Terra- Olvidalo … ¿entonces no entrenaste todo el rato que yo estaba entrenando con Iroh?

Hassen- Llevo aquí un rato, no todo el entrenamiento … Badku me ha estado molestando que entrene doble

Terra- n.nU

Hassen- Bien, vamonos, te acompaño a buscar a Toph

Terra- Si

Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí buscando a Toph y Haru, Iroh salio de donde se escondia y solo sonrio.

En otra parte del templo del sol, todos iban con los guerreros … habian divido el dia en dos para que una parte del dia entrenaran en sus respectivos poderes (agua control, tierra control, etcetera) y la otra, entrenar con los guerreros.

Guerrero 1- Bien … ¿Dónde estan los demas?

Iroh- (venia llegando) Toph, Terra y Haru siguen entrenando … n.nU lo siento, pero hoy nos tardamos Terra y yo en su entrenamiento

El guerrero se enojo un poco.

Katara- ¿Y como va con su entrenamiento?

Iroh- n.n pues ya terminamos, asi que hoy sera el ultimo dia que ellos tres lleguen tarde … lamento eso

Guerrero 1- Esta bien

Hassen- (llego corriendo) Lamento la tardanza

Badku- ¿Dónde estabas?

Hassen- Con Terra

Badku- (se enojo un poco) … ¿listo para entrenar?

Hassen- Si … ¬¬

Guerrero 1- Bien, hoy entrenaremos en un lugar diferente

Aang- Como usted diga

Empezaron a caminar … llegaron a un cuarto muy oscuro, despues se noto como el guerrero hizo unos cuantos movimientos, se encendieron unas luces (antorchas).

Sokka- ¿Por qué vamos a entrenar en la oscuridad?

Guerrero 1- Van a atacar de noche ¿no es asi?

Katara- Si pero … no es un poco tarde para que entrenemos en la oscuridad

Aang- Cierto!! ademas solo nos quedan dos dias!! No prodemos dominar pelear en la oscuridad tan rapido

Iroh- Algunas partes del palacio son oscuras, pero no tanto como esta, asi que servira

Aang- Entiendo … am ¿no puede prender mas antorchas?

Guerrero 1- Mmm … esta bien … vere si puedo traer de otro cuarto

Katara- n.nU podemos esperarlo afuera?

Guerrero 1- Claro

Todos salieron y el guerrero del sol fue por mas antorchas; todos empezaron a platicar entre si.

Hassen- ¿Y donde esta Taina?

Badku- No lo se … no la he visto

Hassen- Yo tampoco … lo mismo le dije a Terra y ella creo que si sabe porque esta asi pero no me quizo decir

Badku- o.o no te quizo decir … que raro, con eso de que se dicen todo

Hassen- ¬/¬ cayate

Badku- Espero que el mismo tiempo que le dedicas a Terra, se lo dediques a tu entrenamiento

Hassen- Ya te dije que si!!

Zuko platicaba con su tio pero escucho la conversación.

Hassen- Ya deja de molestarme con eso!!

Badku- No es molestarte, lo hago por tu bien … si quieres tener una novia, debes saber protegerla a ti mismo y a ella

Hassen- Ya lo se!! Me lo dices mil veces al dia!!

Badku- Esta bien!! tratare de recordarte solo una vez al dia

Hassen- ¬¬

Badku- Mmm (empezo a voltear a su alrededor) ire a buscarla

Hassen- ¿Y el entrenamiento? (lo dijo en tono de burla)

Badku- ¬¬ no me voy a tardar (se fue corriendo)

Sokka- (se acerco a Hassen) ¿A dónde va?

En ese momento, Zuko dejo de platicar con su tio y fue a seguir técnicamente a Hassen.

Sokka- Ah (vio que Zuko tambien se fue) ¿fue a buscar a Taina verdad?

Hassen- Si … ¬¬ espero que Hassen le gane

(…)

Toph, Haru y Terra entrenaban … como ya eran los ultimos dias, les trataria de enseñar metal control.

Terra- ¿Qué eso no es algo complicado?

Toph- Doloroso, no complicado

Haru- ¿Y donde aprendiste metal control?

Toph- Yo sola

Haru- Wow … eres increíble

Toph- Lo se … bien

En eso, alguien interrupio a Toph, habia sido un grito … un grito de Badku, habia ido a buscar a Terra.

Haru- Creo que vino a buscarte el hermano equivocado xP

Terra- Cierto … aunque que raro … ¿puedo ver que quiere Toph?

Toph- (se enojo un poco) Solo no te tardes, de por si llegaste tarde

Terra- n.nU de acuerdo

El lugar donde entrenaban era como un hoyo en la tierra y Badku gritaba desde arriba, no podia entrar porque se tardaria mucho en salir, el hoyo estaba muy profundo.

Terra corrio hasta la orilla y luego levanto una columna de tierra para subir.

Terra- ¿Qué pasa Badku?

Badku- Perdon por interrumpirte pero … ¿tu sabes donde esta tu prima?

Terra- … ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Badku- Todavía no llega al entrenamiento con los guerreros

Terra- Otra vez!! … u.u … no, no se donde puede estar … siempre cambia de lugar para entrenar

Badku- u.u gracias

Terra- De nada

(…)

Zuko habia corrido mucho pero por fin llego al lugar donde queria … de hecho era a las afueras del templo y como el templo era inmenso, técnicamente tuvo que salir de el, se escondio detrás de un arbol y a lo lejos la vio …

Taina seguia entrenando, entrenaba muy seria, sin distracciones y muy concentrada … solo una vez habia entrenado asi … y fue cuando se separo del avatar y los demas por lo que se entero.

Zuko se le quedo viendo, queria preguntarle si iba a entrenar con los demas, desde que llegaron ahí casi nadie la veia, solo a la hora de comida y a la hora de dormir … dio un gran suspiro y salio de su escondite y se acerco a ella guardando distancia.

No dijo nada pero Taina volteo y lo vio, despues le dio la espalda y siguió entrenando.

Taina- ¿Qué quiere?

Zuko- (se sorprendio porque le hablo de usted y no lo tuteo) … no vas a entrenar con nosotros?

Taina- (volteo) ¿ya empezaron?

Zuko- Ya

Taina- … ¬¬ ¿Por qué te mandaron … ? digo … ¿Por qué lo mandaron a usted y no a alguien mas?

Zuko- Taina que te pasa? (se empezo a acercar a ella pero dio un paso hacia atras) ya casi no te vemos, bueno … casi nadie te ve; ni siquiera les has preguntado a mi tio como va el entrenamiento de Tara o has platicado con Aang o Katara

Taina- ¿Me estas espiando!?

Zuko- No, como crees!! (… no la espiaba, pero generalmente Taina hacia eso y como Zuko la observaba se habia dado cuenta de su cambio al igual que los demas) lo que pasa es que … todos lo comentan … es todo

Taina- Pues que chismoso eres … es (dio media vuelta y empezo a levantar una roca)

Zuko se armo de valor y le pregunto algo que desde su cambio le habia querido preguntar.

Zuko- Taina … ¿estas asi por … mi culpa?

Taina se shockeo y dejo caer la roca, despues sacudio su cabeza y la empezo a volver a levantar.

Taina- (nunca volteo) Por supuesto que no … simplemente he estado entrenado todo lo que puedo para recuperar fuerzas y energia, es todo (subio a la roca para irse volando)

Zuko se quedo cayado y a la vez clavo su mirada en ella, la esquivo.

Zuko- Espera (subio a la roca lo mas rapido que pudo)

Taina- Bajate de aquí!!

Zuko- No

Taina- (se enojo) no me obligues a empujarte, bajate ahorita mismo que estamos en una distancia donde puedes saltar y no lastimarte

Zuko- No … (despues de tanto tiempo y de analizarlo durante todo el tiempo que habian estado en el tiempo, iba a decirle algo)

Taina- Bien (levanto sus brazos y por consecuencia, se elevo la roca muy alto … tan alto que a lo muy pero muy lejos, se veia donde entrenaban Terra y los demas) te lo adverti

Zuko- ¿No me vas a empujar desde esta altura verdad?

Taina no contesto, solo se acerco a él y lo trato de empujar pero Zuko la tomo de los brazos evitando que la empujara, despues la jalo hacia el y la abrazo … Taina se ruborizo, tenia que seguir concentrada para que la roca no cayera sino caerían los dos … pero por otro lado Zuko la estaba abrazando … se miraron fijamente, depuse Taina volteo la cabeza.

Taina- ¿Qué haces?

Zuko no contesto, solo la siguió abrazando.

Taina- (susurro) … sueltame

Zuko- ¿Qué?

Taina- ¡¡Sueltame!! (lo volteo a ver)

Empezo a moverse para safar sus brazos y poder empujarlo, pero no pudo, Zuko solo la abrazo mas fuerte.

Taina- Ash … ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko- … contestame algo

Taina- No! tu contestame algo!! El hecho de que seas el principe de la nacion de fuego no te da derecho a hacer lo que tu quieres como tu padre … si ya eres bueno, bien por ti pero no voy a estar esperando a que el señor escoja lo que quiere!!

Zuko no contesto.

Taina- En dos dias iremos a la nacion del fuego y vas a ver a tu … a tu novia asi que ¡sueltame!

Zuko- Eso que dijiste no tiene sentido … ademas Mai … (se quedo cayado)

Taina- ¿Mai que? … apuesto a que extrañas a tu novia

Zuko- (se quedo cayado un momento) …

Taina- … con eso me basta (lo pateo en la espinilla)

Zuko- Ouch!! (le dolio la patada pero aun asi no lo solto)

Taina- Sueltame!!

Zuko- No!! basta!! Dejame hablar

Taina- Ya oi lo suficiente … osease nada!!

Zuko- No espera!!

Taina cerro los ojos y piso la roca, lo hizo varias veces … la roca se empezo a romper.

Zuko- o.o que haces?!

La siguió pisoteando hasta que la roca se rompio y ambos empezaron a caer … aun asi Zuko no solto a Taina pero esta vez logro safarse de el; Zuko vio donde caerían, era roca sólida, sabia que minimo se lastimarian.

Taina extendio su brazos e hizo un movimiento como si girara algo, rapidamente salio un remolino de arena que los atrapo y amortiguo su caida … cuando ya estaban en el suelo, el remolino empezo a desaparecer poco a poco y cuando lo hizo … Taina ya no estaba.

Zuko- … demonios …

Volteo a ver a todos lados por si estaba o algo por el estilo pero no la encontro … decidio regresar con los demas.

En su camino de regreso se encontro con Badku, se habia quedado platicando un rato con Terra, por eso se habia tardado … solo cruzaron sus miradas y no se dirigieron la palabra … despues corrieron hacia la misma direccion guardando distancia.

Llegaron donde estaban los demas y vieron que ya se podia ver un poco mejor en el cuarto, todos estaban entrenando, incluyendo Taina … el guerrero del sol los regaño pero despues retomaron el entrenamiento.

Pasaron un par de horas y llego la noche, cenaron (mas bien comieron) … despues cada quien se fue a sus respectivos cuartos.

(ya en el cuarto de los chicos.)

Iroh- (se acerco a Aang y Zuko) ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

Zuko y Aang- Claro

Salieron del cuarto.

Iroh- … quiero que me contesten algo … ¿Cómo se sienten respecto a su entrenamiento?

Zuko- Pues … creo que yo estoy listo

Iroh- ¿Tu Aang?

Aang- (se quedo cayado un momento) … creo … que tambien estoy listo …

Iroh- Vengan … acompañenme

Zuko y Aang se voltearon a ver, se extrañaron un poco, pero aun asi siguieron a Iroh.

Iroh los llevo a donde estaba la flama de todo el equipo … les sorprendio quien estaba ahí.

Aang- Taina!! Hola (se acerco a ella y se sento junto a ella) ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina volteo a ver a Iroh y Zuko, despues saludo a Aang.

Iroh- ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina- Vine a ver el fuego …

Zuko- Esta un poco mas debil que como lo dejamos

Aang- Yo lo veo igual

Iroh- … ha bajado solo un poco, pero con ese poco nos afecta a nosotros

Aang- (susurro) Demonios …

Taina- (susurro) … algo es mi culpa

Aang- No es cierto! …

Taina- … claro que si … (se puso de pie y salio corriendo de ahi)

Aang- Ha estado asi de rara desde que llegamos aquí

Iroh- ¿Tu no sabes que le pasa?

El y Aang se le quedaron viendo a Zuko.

Zuko. o.o porque me ven a mi!!

Aang- Apuesto que es tu culpa

Zuko- ¬¬ eso no es cierto

Iroh- … creo que si …

Aang- ¬¬ (se puso de pie y metio sus manos en los bolsillo de Zuko)

Zuko- Oye que haces!! (trato de detenerlo pero Aang saco algo de su bolsillo)

Aang- Aja!! Sabia que lo tendrias!! (saco el broche de Taina) ¿Qué es esto Zuko?

Zuko- Damelo!! (se lo trato de quitar pero no pudo)

Iroh- ¿Por qué todavía no le das su broche a Taina?

Aang- Lo sabia!! Es de Taina!! … es el broche que se compro en la bahia de los ferries de Ba Sing Se

Iroh- Zuko ¿Por qué no se lo has dado?

Zuko- … trate pero … ¬¬ es muy terca

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Zuko- Tio ¿para que nos trajiste aqui?

Iroh- Ademas de que yo mismo queria ver la flama … debemos de hacer algo para que crezca

Zuko- O al menos para que se mantenga

Aang- Miren!!

La flama empezo a bajar unos cuantos milímetros.

Iroh- Te diste cuenta … eso es bueno como maestro fuego

Aang- Zuko tienes que hablar con Taina, tienen que terminar con esto antes de que nos vayamos y de paso … debes de hablar con Katara

Zuko- ¬¬ las dos son muy tercas, no se puede hablar con ellas

Aang- ¬¬

Iroh- Aang tiene razon, debes hablar con ellas

Aang- Yo hablare con todos los demas para ver que piensan de ustedes dos

Zuko- … esta bien …

Iroh- Bien … sera mejor que vayan a dormir … mañana sera un dia largo

Aang y Zuko- … lo sabemos

Los tres regresaron al cuarto.

(Al dia siguiente)

Todos estaban entrenando, esta vez Aang estaba entrenando y Katara, Toph y Iroh lo veian como maestros y los demas como expectadores, al dia siguiente ya se irian a la nacion del fuego y Aang debia de controlar aunque sea lo basico para derrotar al señor del fuego.

Hizo varias demostraciones y todo lo hizo muy bien; cuando termino todos aplaudieron.

Teo- Eso fue excelente

Sokka- Aang … estas listo

Aang- ¿Ustedes que dicen? (refiriendose a sus maestros)

Toph- Fue excelente!! Me gusto mucho cuando saltaste y hubo una gran ola … nah, mentira; al menos ya eres todo un maestro tierra pies delgados

Katara- Si, fue increíble!! … estas listo

Aang- ¿Y usted señor Iroh?

Si alguien conocia a la perfeccion al señor del fuego era Iroh, el sabia perfectamente bien que Aang ya controlaba los cuatro elementos pero … para estar a la par con su hermano debia entrenar mas … mucho mas y obviamente un dia no le bastaba …

Iroh- … muy bien

Haru- Excelente …

Sokka- Entonces creo que todo ya esta listo

Hubo un silencio …

Hassen- Entonces … ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Toph- Aang ya esta listo, a ellos dos (señalo a Haru y Terra) les falta solo un poco

Badku- Creo que tambien deberiamos entrenar (vio a Sokka y a Hassen)

Aang- Me parece bien

Katara- Tu debes descansar Aang … estas listo

Aang- pero

Sokka- (lo interrumpio) Katara tiene razon … no queremos que te pase lo de la otra vez

Iroh- Antes de eso … Aang, Zuko; vengan conmigo … quiero enseñarles una ultima cosa

Terra- ¿Pero que no acaba de decir que estaban listos?

Iroh- Un truco bajo la manga no le hara daño a nadie …

Katara- … tiene razon … (dio media vuleta y empezo a caminar)

Aang- ¿A dónde vas?

Katara- A preparar un par de cosas … (vio a lo lejos a un guerrero del sol y le pregunto algo en secreto, despues el señalo hacia una direccion y Katara fue hacia aya)

Aang- (susurro) … a donde va?

Iroh- (puso su mano en su hombro) Despues veras que tiene pensado … ahora los dos siganme

Todos los demas se quedaron ahí, se quedaron platicando … Iroh, Zuko y Aang empezaron a caminar hasta que salieron del templo.

Aang- ¿A dónde vamos?

Iroh no contesto.

Aang y Zuko voltearon, aunque no podian ver a nadie, ambos querian ver a respectivas personas … siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar casi desierto, solo habia plantas y muy pocos arboles.

Zuko- ¿Qué hacemos aqui?

Iroh- … quize dejar esta leccion hasta el ultimo … es muy corta y la mas poderosa tecnica del fuego control

Aang- ¿Qué va a enseñarnos?! (pregunto emocionado)

Iroh- Sientense

Aang y Zuko se miraron entre si extrañados y despues se sentaron.

Aang- ¿Qué nos va a enseñar?

Iroh- … la tecnica del relámpago

Zuko- (se puso de pie) ¿De nuevo!? … pero …

Aang- ¿Qué? ¿Tu ya la conoces Zuko?

Zuko- Si pero …

Recordo aquel dia que su tio le enseño esa tecnica pero no pudo por la confusion y las cosas que le pasaron en ese momento … despues recordo que casualmente ese dia fue el que encontro a Taina inconciente.

Zuko- ¿crees que esta vez pueda hacerlo?

Iroh- Estoy seguro

Aang- … pero esa tecnica … (recordo cuando Azula le dispra en Ba Sing Se) … es muy peligrosa

Iroh- Peligrosa pero sera muy necesaria

Zuko estaba listo para intertarla, pero Aang no; tenia miedo de usarla y de que algo malo pasara.

Iroh- Tranquilo (se acerco a Aang) solo usala si realmente lo crees necesario, para eso te la voy a enseñar

Aang- (susurro) … esta bien

Zuko- Ademas, entre mi tio y yo te podemos enseñar como redireccionar el relámpago; eso si sera necesario

Aang- ¿El relámpago se puede redireccionar?

Zuko- Si, y si vas a pelear contra mi padre, sera mejor que sepas como hacerlo

Aang- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zuko- … trato de atacarme con un relámpago el dia de la invasión pero afortunadamente (volteo a ver a su tio y sonrio) supe como defenderme

Aang- Esta bien, n.n hagamoslo

Iroh les empezo a enseñar el relámpago, mas bien a Zuko era recordarle como hacerlo. Despues de un rato de practicar los movimientos, se sentaron y empezaron a meditar.

Zuko- Tio … ¿Qué no debio de haber sido al revez? Primero debimos de haber meditado y luego practicar

Iroh- Preferi hacerlo asi esta vez, creeme, yo se porque lo hago

Aang- Tu confia Zuko

Zuko sonrio.

Iroh- Bien, ahora cierren los ojos y relajense

Zuko y Aang toman postura para meditar y suspiraron.

Iroh- (empezo a hablar en un tono serio) No piensen en nada … solo relajense …

Dejo que pasaran unos cuantos segundos y despues volvio a hablar.

Iroh- Bien, ponganse de pie lentamente y abran los ojos.

Zuko y Aang abrieron los ojos y se empezaron a poner de pie, Iroh dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Iroh- Separense un poco (Aang y Zuko se separaron, despues suspiraron) bien … ¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero?

Aang- Yo lo hare

Aang suspiro y despues empezo a mover los brazos, tal y como Iroh le habia enseñado … despues disparo y se oyo un gran ruido, ruido que llego hasta donde estaban los demas.

Aang- Lo hize!! Hize el relámpago!!

Iroh- Fue perfecto

Aang- Muchas gracias n.n

Zuko- Mi turno

Abrio un poco su postura, empezo a hacer los movimientos y disparo … salio un poco de energia pero rapidamente paso lo de la ultima vez, el relámpago estallo enfrente de el.

Zuko- ¿Qué!? ¿Por qué!? no es justo!!

Iroh- Tu bien sabes porque …

Aang- ¿Por qué no pudo y yo si? acaso … ¬¬ Zuko no me digas que … (dio un paso hacia atras)

Zuko- No, estoy completamente seguro y convencido que debo ayudarte

Aang- Entonces … ¿Por qué no pudo? (volteo a ver a Iroh)

Iroh- (camino hacia Zuko y lo ayudo a levantarse) Ibas muy bien pero parece que aun no estas completamente en paz contigo mismo

Zuko- Pero tio!! Tu bien sabes que

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) … ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres? (puso su dedo en el corazón de Zuko) de lo que tu corazon quiere?

Zuko- (agacho la cabeza) (susurro) … demonios

Iroh- Tu mismo me habias dicho que ya estabas seguro … pero parece que mentiste

Zuko- pero

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) Puedes mentirle a los demas, pero no a ti mismo Zuko … si te sigues mintiendo a ti mismo, no podras hacer el relámpago

Hubo un ligero silencio.

Aang- Bien … creo que sera mejor que nos enseñe como redireccionar el relámpago

Zuko- Enseñale tu tio, yo ya se como hacerlo (se puso de pie) quiero estar un rato solo

Iroh- Como quieras …

Zuko dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar de regreso al templo; Iroh se quedo enseñandole a Aang como redireccionar el relámpago.

(…)

Terra- (caminaba por el templo junto con Toph) ¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi prima?

Toph- Oiste a Aang y al tipo loco que dispara energia; tenemos que estar todos unidos y ser los amigos felices … y eso incluye que tu y yo nos llevemos con tu prima

Terra- n.nU cierto … pero desde que llegamos aquí casi no la vemos

Toph- Tranquila, no esta tan lejos … mira (señalo hacia donde estaba la llama de fuego) ahí esta

Terra subio la mirada y vio que Toph tenia razon, Taina estaba de nuevo contemplando el fuego; subieron y se acercaron a ella.

Toph- Hola pri (iba a llamarla "princesita", como siempre) … Taina

A Taina le sorprendio ver a Toph, de todos los demas, ella seria la ultima que la fuera a buscar.

Toph- ¿Podemos hablar contigo?

Taina- (se puso de pie) Claro … ¿Qué pasa?

Toph- (extendio su mano) … creo que empezamos mal princesita

Taina- ¿A si?

Toph- Si … cuando te nos uniste, estabas estresada porque no la encontrabas (señalo a Terra) y nosotros estabamos perdidos, enojados, sin Appa … blablabla …

Taina- (tomo su mano) ¿Entonces … amigas?

Toph- Hey!! (quito su mano) no tan rapido! Solo llevarnos bien … ya despues veremos si puedo soportarte como Katara (volvio a extender su mano)

Taina- n.nU esta bien

Terra- Ahh …

Taina- Tu no me puedes decir nada, somos primas

Terra- Exacto, ¡primas! No madre e hija o algo por el estilo …

Taina- Tara … (iba a decirle algo pero vio a Toph) n.nU podrias dejarnos a solas un momento?

Toph- A claro, me costo mucho trabajo venir aquí y ahora no me quieres tener confianza

Taina- n.nU no es eso … es que, es familiar

Toph- Esta bien … como quieras

Taina- n.n gracias

Toph- Voy con Sokka y los demas (se fue)

Terra- Bien … ¿Qué me vas a decir? … ¿Qué eres mi unica superior y por eso me cuidas? ¿Qué soy muy chica para tener novio? ¿Qué no se me defender? ¿Qué no puedo ir mañana con los demas a enfrentar al señor del fuego?

Taina- ¬¬ me vas a dejar hablar?

Terra- Es que ya se lo que me vas a decir!!

Taina- Pues no es nada de lo que dijiste

Terra- o.O entonces?

Taina- Mira … yo crei que eras muy chica, siempre te veia como una niñita … desde que murieron nuestros padres pero … ya vi que creciste, ya eres una jovencita, no mujer, ¬¬ ni yo ni Katara ni Toph lo somos

Terra- n.nU eso lo se, somos muy chicas

Taina- El detalle es … que Ant, tu y yo somos todo lo que quedamos … no quiero que nos o te, pase algo malo

Terra- pero

Taina- (la interrumpio) Pero … tambien ya vi que ya creciste, que ya te sabes defender, que como ya te dije, eres una jovencita, al fin eres una princesa que todos esperaban … lista, para ir a combatir al señor del fuego en nombre de Markovia y en nombre del Reino Tierra … junto con Toph

Terra se emociono mucho por lo que su prima le acababa de decir, jamas hubiera imaginado que le diria eso … despues la abrazo, se abrazaron …

Terra- Espera … eso quiere decir que … (se soltaron) ¿tu no vas a ir con nosotros?

Taina- Claro que voy a ir!

Terra- ¿Entonces porque dijiste que yo soy la que peleare en nombre de Markovia?

Taina- Porque tu eres la princesa

Terra- (sonrio) y tu tambien … somos tres, tu misma lo dijiste; no nada mas yo … el hecho de que tu y Ant sean mis primos no les quita su lugar

Taina sonrio y se volvieron a abrazar … despues la llama que estaba detrás de ellas crecio, crecio mucho.

A lo lejos estaban Sokka, Toph, Hassen y Badku; viendo que ya se llevaban bien.

Sokka- ¿Segura que tu tambien ya te llevas bien con Taina?

Toph- ¬¬ (lo golpeo) ya te dije que si

Badku- Que bueno …

Hassen- Saben algo … el entrenamiento fue todo un éxito, estamos unidos, listos para vencer al señor del fuego

(…)

Zuko caminaba de regreso al templo y se topo con Katara, quien tambien venia de regreso hacia el templo; lo vio y trato de esquivarlo.

Zuko- Espera!! (corrio hacia Katara)

Katara- (se enojo y se detuvo) ¿Qué quieres? (volteo a verlo muy enojada)

Zuko- Escucha … no se porque me odias

Katara- Ah no?!

Zuko- Bueno si! si se porque me odias tanto … pero he demostrado que he cambiado, quiero ser su amigo y … con todos me podido acercar un poco

Katara- Pues yo no quiero ser tu amiga (dio media vuelta)

Zuko- Bueno, no exactamente su amigo … bueno si pero

Katara- Aclara tus ideas!!

Zuko- (suspiro) … mira, todos debemos de llevarnos bien, sin rencores y sin nada, como dijo el guru

Katara- Pues lo siento … pero yo nunca podre llevarme contigo

Zuko- Se que les hize cosas horribles y ya les pedi perdon

Katara- Un perdon no cambia todo lo que hiciste

Entonces Zuko recordo cuando discutio con Taina aquella noche el templo aire del oeste.

(flashback)

Taina- ¿Sabes que? … (lo empezo a tocar/amenazar con su dedo indice) un "perdon" no cambia las cosas; un perdon no soluciona los … quien sabe cuantos años que tu familia lleva con la guerra, un perdon no cambia todo lo que le hiciste a Aang, un perdon no restaura toda la confianza que te tenia, un perdon no cambia todo lo que yo … (se quedo callada, iba a decir "todo lo que sentia por ti" pero decidio ya no decir nada) … no, no acepto tu disculpa y jamas la aceptare … jamas!!

Zuko- pero!!

(fin del flashback)

Zuko- (agacho la cabeza) (susurro) … lo mismo me dijo una vez Taina

Katara- ¿Vez? No soy la unica que piensa lo mismo

Zuko- Se que un perdon no cambia nada pero … (se quedo pensando y reflexionando en como acabar la frase)

Katara- No sabes que decir asi que aléjate … si ya te llevas bien con los demas, que bueno por ti; pero si yo te hablo e incluso te cure tu brazo; fue porque Aang me lo pidio … si no ya te hubiera hecho varias cosas (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Zuko- … porque son tan tercas?! (apreto sus puños y empezaron a salir llamas de sus manos)

(…)

Paso un rato, Iroh y Aang dejaron de entrenar; Aang ya habia terminado de aprender la tecnica para redireccionar el relámpago, estaban a punto de regresar al templo pero Iroh le dijo una ultima cosa.

Aang- (ya habia dado unos cuantos pasos para regresar) ¿Qué pasa?

Iroh- Aang … no te dijo este enfrente de los demas pero … quiero prevenirte una cosa

Aang- ¿Qué cosa?

Iroh- (se acerco a el) mi hermano …

Aang- ¿Qué con el señor del fuego?

Iroh- (se quedo cayado un momento) … si mi hermano no tuvo compasión para su propia familia, no lo tendra de ti

Aang- Lo se … se muy bien a lo que me estoy enfrentando

Iroh- … es por eso que aunque muchas vidas esten en peligro, no niegues ninguna ayuda … la necesitaras

Aang- (suspiro) lo se … cuando desperte despues del ataque de Ba Sing Se no queria ya que Katara, Sokka y Toph viajaran conmigo pero … despues el avatar Roku y Yue aparecieron frente a mi y hablaron conmigo; despues de la invasión pense por un momento en ir yo solo a combatir el señor del fuego

Iroh- Lo se

Aang- … pero … no puedo solo … y eso me da mucho coraje (apreto su puño)

Iroh- No es tu culpa … es de mi familia, el señor del fuego Sozin se obsesiono por algo que sera imposible

Aang- Mas bien si no hacemos algo muy pronto sera algo posible

Iroh- Creeme, pasaran mil años y la nacion del fuego jamas podra dominar todo el mundo

Aang- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Iroh- Solo … lo se …

Aang se quedo extrañado pero hasta ahí dejaron de platicar. Despues empezaron a caminar de regreso al templo y encontraron a Zuko, se habia quedado ahí, recargado en una roca lo que Katara le habia dicho.

Aang- ¿Qué haces aqui?

Zuko- … no va a haber manera de que me lleve bien con Katara … y menos con Taina

Aang- ¿Por qué, ya hablaste con ellas?

Zuko- Solo con Katara

Iroh- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

Zuko les conto lo que habia pasado.

Iroh- Ya veo …

Aang- n.nU creo que tienes razon, no hay poder humano para convencerlas para que se lleven bien … bueno, por lo menos ya te llevas bien con casi todos

Iroh- No es suficiente … Zuko, ellas tienen razon

Zuko- ¬¬ … (susurro) gracias por el apoyo

Iroh- Ellas tienen razon, un perdon no soluciona las cosas … pero si las acciones

Zuko- (reacciono y se le ocurrio algo) Claro!! (estaba a punto de irse pero su tio lo jalo y lo detuvo)

Iroh- Espera, dejame terminar

Zuko- n.nU lo siento

Iroh- Un perdon no soluciona las cosas, y las acciones no solucionaran tus errores por completo, pero mientras trates de arreglar todo lo que se pueda de corazon … entonces tus acciones y tu perdon seran validas y valdran la pena.

Zuko- Gracias tio (lo abrazo rapidamente y se fue corriendo)

Aang- ¿Qué cree que vaya a hacer?

Zuko- No lo se …

… Despues de un rato, Zuko llego al templo, todos (obviamente exceptuando Iroh y Aang) estaban platicando sentados alrededor del fuego, cuando llego, todos se le quedaron viendo … sientieron extraño puesto que estaban alrededor del fuego y se suponia que no debia de haber corajes ni rencores entre ellos, aunque a Zuko todavía le guardaban una pisca de malos sentimientos.

Sokka- Hola Zuko (lo dijo rompiendo el silencio)

Zuko- Hola … (se acerco a ellos un poco)

Ya no siguieron platicando y hubo un silencio incomodo … despues Zuko rompio éste.

Zuko- Katara … (al escuchar su nombre, ella se torno algo indiferente) … quiero hablar contigo

Todos se quedaron impactados, sobre todo Toph, Terra, Hassen, Badku y Taina … de hecho cuando Taina escucho que queria hablar con Katara se enojo … se enojo y mucho mas.

Katara- ¿Conmigo?

Zuko- Si … bueno (vio a todos rapidamente, no noto el enfado de Taina) con todos … pero primero contigo a solas

Katara se enojo pero termino aceptando y fue con el … se alejaron un poco de los demas.

Terra- (murmuro) … prima … ¿estas bien?

Taina- (murmuro, pero estaba muy celosa y enojada) Claro que estoy bien!! por supuesto que estoy bien!!

Toph- Mientes

Taina- Claro que no!! (todos se le quedaron viendo)

Toph- Claro que si … yo puedo sentir

Taina- (la interrumpio) Ya se que puedes sentir muchas por tu poder de tierra control … pero … agh!! (se puso de pie y se fue, pero a direccion contraria donde estaban Zuko y Katara)

(…)

Iroh y Aang llegaron al templo y a lo lejos vieron que Katara y Zuko estaban platicando, Aang se puso algo inquieto.

Iroh- Tranquilo … Zuko sabra como pedirle disculpas, no le hara nada

Aang- Pero eso no me mortifica … lo que me mortifica es que Katara le haga algo a Zuko

Iroh- n.nU

Aang los rodeo y empezo a escuchar la conversación.

Katara- ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko- ¿Para que veniste y aceptaste a hablar conmigo sino me vas a dejar hablar?

Katara- Es que ya se lo que me vas a pedir … tu irreal perdon y ya te dije que no lo acepto!! … la nacion del fuego casi desaparece mi pueblo, mato a mi madre … y … (susurro) … casi me quita a …

Zuko- ¿Qué, que estuvo a punto de quitarte la nacion del fuego?

Katara- A ti no te importa!! Ya te dije que te vayas, alejate de nosotros, no eres de ayuda!! … si no fuera por Aang …

Zuko- Ya se!! Que por Aang todos me aceptaron y me hablan … muy poco pero … creo que es un progreso … ahora escucha …

Katara- No! escuchame tu a mi!! Cuando estabamos en el templo aire del oeste te dije que si le pasaba algo a Aang … una sola cosa … yo misma haria que tu destino acabaria en ese momento … ahora te lo recuerdo … porque vamos a territorio enemigo (clavo su mirada) y mas te vale que mañana no le pasa nada porque si todo esto es una emboscada para ponernos en charola de plata con tu padre

Zuko- No Katara escuchame … tu … (vio el odio en sus ojos y por fin entendio su miedo) … te prometo que no le pasara nada a Aang … se que ya te pedi disculpas y tu no las aceptas pero … quiero corregir mis errores ayudandolos, por eso estoy aquí

Katara- Eso ya lo se

Zuko- Exacto pero … de verdad quiero ayudarlos, quiero corregir mis errores … talvez … talvez incluso les ayude y no corrija todo lo que les hize, talvez nunca lo haga pero …

Katara lo vio y le creyó … como aquella ves que se quedaron encerrados en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se.

Zuko- … pero quiero intentarlo

Katara- … esta bien

Zuko- o.o … ¿enserio?

Katara- Esta bien … te creo … ¬¬ pero lo hare por ultima vez y te juro que si haces o intentas un movimiento en falso

Zuko- n.nU lo prometo

Katara- … bien

Zuko sonrio y se fue con los demas, Katara se quedo un momento y Aang salio.

Katara- (lo vio) ¿escuchaste?

Aang- Si Katara … escuche todo

Katara se ruborizo.

Aang- Katara … yo …

Aang no sabia que decir; como avatar, queria darle las gracias por preocuparse tanto por la situación en la que se encontraban (que era confiar en el ex-enemigo); como amigo queria agradecerle tanto por preocuparse por el … pero como chico, como chico que la amaba … queria decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien y que la amaba … la amaba por como era ella.

Katara solo se acerco y lo beso muy cerca de la boca … en la orilla de los labios para ser exactos

(…)

Badku vio que Zuko ya venia de regreso y vio que no venia con Katara … solo se puso de pie y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Sokka- ¿A dónde va?

Las mentes de Hassen y Terra se cruzaron y pensaron lo mismo: "a buscar a Taina".

Badku se fue corriendo y vio a Taina lo lejos, estaba entrenando.

Badku- ¿Qué haces?

Taina- (le dio la espalda) ¿Qué no se nota? Estoy entrenando

Badku se preocupo por como se lo habia dicho, habia sido en un tono enojado y algo grosero.

Taina- … u.u … lo siento … pero …

Badku- ¿Estas celosa?

Taina- o.O ¿Qué?

Badku- … de que Zuko haya hablado con Katara?

Taina no contesto, solo bajo la mirada y despues dio media vuelta.

Badku- Zuko es un idiota, no vale la pena y no vale la pena que te pongas asi por el …

Taina- (volteo a verlo) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Badku- Terra me conto

Taina- ¬¬ Tara … (suspiro) ¿Qué te dijo?

Badku- (se acerco a ella) … me dijo que te gustaba … y mucho …

Taina esquivo su mirada, el solo se acerco un poco a ella.

Badku- … y que el estaba confundido porque su novia …

Taina solo dio un paso para atrás y se enojo mas.

Badku- Es un idiota!! Es un tipo de la nacion del fuego, es el principe!! Obviamente va a ser uno de los mas tontos!!

Taina rio un poco.

Badku- (se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano) … no vale la pena que te pongas asi por el … y el es un idiota por no darse cuenta y no escogerte, ademas …

(…)

Aang y Katara regresaron con los demas (casi todos estaban juntos) despues de terminar de platicar llegaron Badku y Taina, Zuko se puso algo celoso … se sentaron junto con los demas alrededor del fuego.

Aang- Que bueno que ya estamos todos …

Toph- ¿Qué pasa?

Aang- Chicos … yo se que … hay algo de fricciones aquí pero …

Terra- Antes de que sigas, mira el fuego

Toph- Cierto, ve esa cosa … y si no ves la diferencia, usa lo que sabes de tierra control

Aang la vio y vio que la flama ya estaba mas grande.

Aang- Genial!! eso quiere decir que …

Haru- Si … creo que ya estamos conviviendo mejor

Toph- Nosotras tres digamos que ya nos soportamos

Todos- n.nU

Sokka- Y … creo que todos ya toleramos un poco a Zuko

Badku- (susurro) … que bueno que dijiste "creo"

Zuko- ¬¬

Aang- Esto es perfecto … mañana nos iremos de aquí

Haru- Por fin derrocaremos al señor del fuego!!

Aang- Bien pero … (vio a todos) … seguros que todos ya se llevan bien?

Todos se voltearon a ver entre todos …

Sokka- Por mi parte si

Duque- Si

Haru- Igual

Todos contestaron que si … ya todos aceptaban un poco a Zuko … pero todavía faltaba que Hassen y Badku perdonaran a Iroh, toleraran a Zuko y que Taina hablara con Zuko.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando el fuego, despues los guerreros del fuego fueron a buscarlos para comer.

Todos comieron y se quedaron platicando un rato … despues unos se separaron para seguir platicando y otros entrenando.

Zuko aprovecho cuando todos se separaron para entrenar y fue a hablar con Taina … la siguió, el Duque solo lo distrajo unos momentos hablando con el y preguntandole algo, lo esquivo lo mas rapido que pudo y despues la siguió …

Despues vio a lo lejos que entrenaba, se escondio … ya habia hablado con Katara y le habia ido muy bien, técnicamente lo habia perdonado asi que … se sintio con la confianza de hablar con Taina y esta ves decirle lo que sentia … pero de repente sintio que algo/alguien estaba detrás de el y volteo, rapidamente una espada se clavo a centímetros de la cara de Zuko.

Badku- ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

Zuko- Vine … (se puso algo nervioso, solo tomo la espada y la alejo de el) Vine a hablar con Taina

Taina- ¿Y porque te esoncidas como si fueras un ladron?

Zuko volteo y la vio.

Badku- Cierto … si vas a hablar con ella no tenias porque esconderte … a menos que hubieras planeado otra cosa

Zuko- ¬¬ por supuesto que no … solo quiero hablar con Taina

Taina- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Zuko- Pero …

Badku- Ya la oiste, no tiene nada que hablar contigo

Zuko- ¬¬ pues yo si … ¿nos puedes dejar solos …porfavor?

Badku- No … ¿tu quieres hablar con el?

Taina- No

Zuko- ¬¬

Badku- Ya oiste … vete, no quiere hablar contigo

Zuko- (tomo la espada y lo amenazo) le pregunte a ella no a ti!!

Taina- Basta!! (movio con cuidado la espada) … esta bien … hablare contigo

Zuko- (sonrio maliciosamente) dejanos solos por favor

Badku vio a Taina y estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Taina hablo primero.

Taina- No te preocupes, estare bien

Badku sonrio y se alejo un poco.

Taina- ¿Qué quieres Zuko? … y que sea rapido … estabamos entrenando

Zuko- ¿Por qué eres asi conmigo?

Taina- o.o que … porque!! … ash -.- … ¿era todo lo que me querias decir?

Zuko- No … yo … (se puso algo nervioso) … no se como decir esto … de hecho … es la primera vez que lo hago

Taina- ¿Enserio? (lo dijo en un tono sarcastico)

Zuko- Yo … bueno … es que …

Taina- Olvidalo Zuko … tu tienes novia y mañana iremos a verla … bueno, no a ella pero apuesto a que tu si

Zuko- Claro que no … yo …

Zuko estaba seguro de algo pero cada vez que alguien le recordaba a Mai … recordaba y sentia muchas cosas; si el la recordaba no era tan "intenso" recordarla (por asi decirlo) … pero cuando se la recordaban, cuando Taina se la recordaba … el sentimiento era un poco diferente y a la vez … mas fuerte.

Taina- Siempre me dices que tienes que hablar conmigo pero al final de cuentas nunca me dices nada, estoy harta … ademas apuesto que … (empezo a susurrar) … apuesto … apuesto a que te recuerdo mucho a ella …

Zuko- o.o que!! claro que no!! tu y Mai son muy diferentes

Taina- Ya basta!! (dio media vuelta) no quiero escucharte mas … hazme un favor … no, hazte un favor y solo hablame mañana solo si es necesario

Zuko se enojo, la tomo de los brazos, la volteo y no la solto; Taina solo lo vio a los ojos y despues esquivo su mirada … a lo lejos vio a Badku que estaba a punto de interferir pero no lo hizo, Zuko volteo y lo vio.

Taina- (lo vio a los ojos y trato de verlo con odio) … mañana veras a tu novia y por fin me dejaras en paz

Zuko- … andas con Badku verdad?

Taina- (seguia sin esquivar su mirada) … y si asi fuera … ¿Qué? …

Zuko se enojo mas y la solto … la vio fijamente a los ojos … por una parte estaba furioso de esa respuesta (que la habia tomado como un si) … pero por otro lado se sentia enojado consigo mismo …

Badku se decidio e interfirió, solo se paro atrás de Zuko y le dijo "vete".

Badku- ¿Estas bien?

Taina- (suspiro) (agacho la cabeza) … creo que si …

Badku solo la abrazo a lo lejos … y obviamente Zuko vio eso … camino y se topo con su tio.

Iroh estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Zuko gano en hablar.

Zuko- … no me digas nada …

Iroh vio como Zuko caminaba triste … penso en seguirlo y hablar con el pero prefirio dejarlo solo como castigo … varias veces Iroh le habia dicho que definiera bien lo que sentia su corazon pero … lo habia hecho … talvez … tarde …


	19. Cap 18: Libertad

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Azula- Bienvenidos a lo que sera su nueva casa durante mucho … mucho tiempo … talvez desde ahora hasta su muerte … ah en fin … como aliados del avatar tendran "privilegios" … como por ejemplo, no estaran en una carcel comun y corriente, una dura y estricta donde no veran la luz del sol y casi no comera … sera peor … llevenselos

**(…)**

Ant- ¿Qué significa esto?! (enseño la nota que Taina habia dejado)

Taina- 0 Que me voy a buscar a Tara, al avatar y a sus amigos!!

Ant- No lo haras!! Nadie saldra de Markovia dentro de tres semanas

Taina- ¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar al avatar?

Ant- ¿Crees que no quiero?! … claro que quiero ayudar y acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas pero primero tengo que ver por Markovia, por mi familia, por ti!! … ¿crees que no me da miedo pensar que talvez hayan matado a Tara?

(…)

Guardia- o.o princesa!!

Taina estaba furiosa, el guardia trato de volverla de encadenar pero con un simple movimiento de su brazo, hizo que las cadenas se detuvieran y cayeran al suelo, despues movio su mano y el guardia salio volando.

Taina corrio, tomo una roca y volo … varios guardias vieron que se habia fugado y la empezaron a seguir; en el aire.

Taina siguió volando hasta que llego a la puerta, la noticia habia llegado al palacio y Ant dio la orden de que los soldados fueran por ella.

Varios soldados estaban listos para capturar a Taina, en tierra y en aire … Taina espero el momento y con los brazos hizo una gran ventizca de arena y los soldados salieron volando, inmediatamente salio volando hacia el desierto dejando Markovia …

Ant- ¿Qué hacen aqui?! Vayan tras mi hermana!!

General- Ya oyeron al rey … vayan tras el

Los soldados tomaron una roca y fueron volando tras Taina.

**(…)**

Zuko- … andas con Badku verdad?

Taina- (seguia sin esquivar su mirada) … y si asi fuera … ¿Qué? …

**(…)**

Guru- Todos ustedes … bueno, casi todos … se creen capaces de derrocar y terminar con esa falsa nacion; deben ser uno para que puedan pelear pero a la vez deben saberse defenderse solos … al momento de estar ahí, sera uno pero a la vez seran trece

El guru hizo unos movimientos y de nuevo hizo pasar una llama alrededor de todos, esta vez todos vieron y trataron de esquivarla pero no pudieron, no les paso nada … despues se quedo jugueteando con la llama.

Guru- Todos necesitan estar conectados … para eso necesitan proyectar y recibir energia de cada uno de sus compañeros y para eso … deben dejarla pasar

**(…)**

Aang- Sera al atardecer y por detrás

Zuko- Asi cuando sea de noche, el poder de fuego control de todos los guardias disminuirá

Sokka- Y si por desgracia, todos los prisioneros no llegaron a estar en la carcel

Iroh- Estaran en una habitación secreta … ja, se donde queda, lo se de memoria … no creo que mi hermano la haya cambiado

Sokka- cuando tengamos mas aliados y estemos adentro … nos dividiremos

Taina- ¿Vamos a recalcar el como nos vamos a dividir?

Haru- Yo opino que lo recalquemos cuando ya esten todos liberados

Sokka- Bien … lo recalcaremos antes de entrar al palacio … Zuko y Iroh … ustedes antes de entrar nos diran donde quedan varias cosas

Iroh y Zuko- Bien

* * *

_**Libertad**_

La noche habia sido larga … y mas lo fue la mañana … pero al fin … después de dos semanas de espera, el dia habia llegado, hoy era el dia en que el avatar y sus amigos intentarían por segunda vez, invadir la nacion del fuego.

Ya habia entrenado lo suficiente, llego la tarde y entrenaron un poco por ultima vez, los guerreros del sol les invitaron algo de comer y aceptaron como lo habian hecho las dos semanas anteriores. Cuando terminaron de comer, cada quien fue a los respectivos cuartos (el de chicas y el de chicos) solo huboa una persona que solo fue a su cuarto momentáneamente, saco su tetera y un poco de te … Iroh se sento en un lugar estrategico, estaba entre el cuarto de los chicas y las chicas, se quedo ahí sentado, preparo algo de te y lo empezo a beber.

Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, dentro de un par de horas se irian a la nacion del fuego.

Las chicas salieron de su cuarto y vieron a Iroh, se acercaron a el.

Terra- ¿Esta tomando te … pero porque si acabamos de terminar de comer?

Iroh- El te ayuda a relajar la mente

Katara- … y creo que todos necesitamos eso (se sento a un lado suyo) ¿puedo servirme una taza?

Iroh- n.n las que quieras

Toph tambien se sento y se sirvio algo de te.

Katara- ¿Ustedes no quieren?

Terra- n.nU yo ahorita no, aun sigo satisfecha

Taina- Es solo agua

Terra- n.nU aun asi … ire por Hassen a dar una vuelta, despues regresare por una taza … ¿no le molesta verdad señor Iroh?

Iroh- n.n para nada … tengo mas te guardado

Terra- Genial n.n

Taina- te acompaño

Ambas empezaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto de los chicos.

Terra- Am … me vas a? …

Terra creia que Taina la iba a acompañar.

Taina- n.nU tranquila, quiero ver a Badku

Terra- Ah n.nU … (siguieron caminando) o.O espera, dijiste Badku?!

Taina- n.nU

No le contesto nada y caminaron hasta el cuarto de los chicos, Teo acababa de salir junto con el duque.

Terra- ¿Les podrias avisar a …?

Duque- Si, ya sabemos a quien

Terra y Taina- n.nU

El duque entrero rapidamente al cuarto de los chicos.

Teo- (se habia quedado afuera acompañándolas) ¿ustedes estan listas para…?

Taina y Terra- Si (contestaron de una forma firme)

Teo- … despues de varias semanas vere a mi padre

Taina- (se acerco a el) tranquilo n.n, todos van a estar bien … ya veras

Teo- … es que Haru me dijo que las carceles de ahí son muy duras … bueno, lo sabe por su padre

Taina- n.n van a estar bien, no te preocupes

Duque salio y detrás de el salieron Badku, Hassen y Haru.

Taina- Gracias por avisarles Duque (acaricio su cabeza)

Duque- no hagas eso, me despeinas

Taina- xP

Teo- Bueno … vamos a dar una ultima vuelta

Haru- Buena idea

Duque- Si

Los tres se fueron de ahí rapidamente.

Hassen- Hola chicas (saludo a Taina y beso a Terra)

Badku- Hola

Hassen- ¿Ya empacaron todo?

Terra- n.nU yo no traia cosas … solo mi ropa y esta en la bolsa de mi prima

Taina- Si … y yo ya tengo todo listo

Terra- Yo vine a preguntarte si damos una vuelta antes de irnos (tomo a Hassen del brazo) técnicamente nunca lo recorrimos todo

Hassen- Esta bien

Ambos se fueron a dar una vuelta … dejando a Taina y Badku solos …

Badku- … seria lindo tratarnos asi …

Taina se ruborizo un poco …

Badku- ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta tambien?

Taina- No … yo vine a hablar contigo

Badku- ¿Sobre que?

Taina- Sobre … lo de ayer …

Badku- Si lo de ayer … lo sospeche … (empezaron a caminar)

Y dentro del cuarto de los chicos.

Sokka- Vamos … ya quitate de ahí

Zuko- No escucho nada

Sokka- Ya olvidalo Zuko … la perdiste

Zuko- ¬¬ cayate, lo dices como si supieras mucho

Sokka- Claro!! Yo soy un experto en chicas

Zuko- ¬¬ si claro … (se quito de donde estaba)

Zuko se habia quedado cerca de la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que platicaban Taina y Badku pero ya se habian dado a ir una vuelta

Aang- n.nU ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

Sokka- Aang tiene razon … hazle caso … -.- ya me harte de que solo te diga lo mismo

Zuko- ¬¬ (se recosto en su cama y empezo a mirar el techo) ya te dije que no

Aang- Pero porque?! ¿Qué podria pasar? Ademas … si pudiste hablar con Katara, no creo que Taina sea problema

Sokka- Cierto!! si pudiste razonar con mi hermana, cualquier cosa es nada

Zuko y Aang- ¬¬

Sokka- Hey! saben que digo la verdad

Zuko- Katara solo queria proteger

Aang se alarmo y le tapo la boca a Zuko.

Sokka- ¿Qué, que iba a decir?

Aang- (hablo y le siguió tapando la boca a Zuko) n.nU Katara solo defiende sus ideales, todos ya sabemos eso Zuko … mas bien, ya sabemos como es ella … jejeje n.nU

Sokka- Oye, deja que me diga lo que piensa de mi hermana (Aang le destapo la boca y vio a Zuko, le trato de decir con los ojos que no dijera nada)

Zuko- … Iba a decir eso, que defiende sus … ¿ideales? (vio a Aang y el asintio con la cabeza) ideales

Aang- n.n si, eso

Zuko- Y cuando lo hace se pone muy terca … es todo …

Sokka- Mmm … (se le quedo viendo) esta bien, como sea (tomo su espada y se paro junto a la puerta) voy a ir a entrenar un poco mas

Aang- Como quieras

Sokka salio del cuarto.

Aang- fiuf (se acosto en su cama)

Zuko- ¿Por qué no quieres que Sokka se entere de que te gusta Katara?

Aang- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Zuko- ¬¬ eres muy obvio … ademas cuando me uni con ustedes, Katara me amenazo de que si te pasaba algo … en ese momento terminaria mi destino … de hecho me lo ha dicho varias veces

Aang- n.nU

Zuko- Pero aun no me contestas … ¿Por qué no quieres que Sokka se entere?

Aang- No lo se … es su hermano mayor y tambien mi amigo … talvez se enoje … o no se … no se, talvez por eso no le quiera decir pero …

Zuko- Por favor, eres el avatar!! Cualquiera que sea tu pretendiente sera una persona afortunada y su familia no tendria que enojarse contigo, al contraria, seria como un honor

Aang- n.nU ya lo se pero … no …

Se quedaron cayados un momento.

Aang- Tengo una idea … tu dile a Taina que te gusta y yo le dire a Sokka que amo a Katara

Zuko- No lo creo … ya lo intente

Aang- No te creo

Zuko- Enserio … de hecho trate ayer pero … fue muy tarde

Aang- ¿Por qué?

Zuko se quedo cayado, despues volteo y se acosto boca abajo.

Aang- Habla!! ¿Qué paso ayer?

Zuko estando boca abajo le contesto pero Aang no entendio.

Aang- o.O ¿Qué?

Zuko volvio a hablar pero seguia boca abajo.

Aang- Zuko!! (se paro de su cama y se acerco a el) habla bien (lo jaloneo e hizo que hablara)

Zuko- Taina … anda con … Badku …

Aang- o.o que!! eso no puedo ser … pero si

Zuko- (se enojo y se volvio a quedar boca abajo) … (levanto su cabeza) soy un idiota!! (golpeo la cama) tu y mi tio me lo advirtieron mil veces …

Aang- n.nU tienes razon … pero no es para que te pongas asi

Zuko- (se enojo y se sento en la cama) es que … agh (lanzo con cuidado un puñetazo de fuego) es que esto … es algo raro … (se quedo cayado un momento) … una vez … me enoje con Mai porque estaba coqueteando con un tipo … me enoje mucho pero … esta vez … es diferente …

Aang- ¿Qué tanto? (se sento junto a el)

Zuko- No lo se … me enojo mil veces mas …

Aang- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas con ella?

Zuko- Pues … es algo que nunca habia sentido … cuando estaba con Mai estaba feliz, incluso a veces hasta tranquilo …

Aang- ¿Pero con Taina?

Zuko- Es diferente … cada vez que estoy con el me pongo nervioso … muy nervioso, no concuerdo mis ideas … de hecho ayer que trate de hablar con ella me quede en blanco … y cuando la abraze

Aang- o.o la abrazaste!! … Wu …

Zuko- ¬/¬ fue necesario, ademas me queria empujar

Aang- ¿De donde?

Zuko- Estaba entrenando, levanto una roca, trato de irse volando pero me subi a la roca, luego hizo que flotaramos muy alto, sobrepasando el templo y trato de empujarme y para evitar eso la abraze

Aang- ¿Y…?

Zuko- Senti … me puse nervioso … la vi y … no queria soltarla … estabamos tan bien … solos y lejos de todos los demas …

Aang- Ay Zuko … (puso su mano en su hombro) ya pase por esa etapa

Zuko- (lo volteo a ver) ¿con Katara verdad? (lo dijo en tono de broma)

Aang- ¬/¬ si … solo te puedo decir que tengas paciencia y valor …

Zuko- ¿Paciencia y valor?

Aang- Si … paciencia porque debes de buscar el momento exacto para decirle lo que quieras y valor … para que cuando llegue ese momento se lo digas y no te quedes en blanco

Zuko- … entiendo …

(…)

Taina- n.nU lamento que te haya estado molestando ayer … y todo por …

Badku- No importa n.n … Zuko debe de entender que ya no lo quieres … ademas … se quedo con la idea de que tu y yo …

Taina- Si … pero eso es una mentira

Se detuvieron y se quedaron callados un momento.

Badku- ¿Lo amas verdad?...

Taina no contesto … solo agacho la cabeza …

Badku- …Taina … yo …

Taina- (dio media vuelta, aun seguia con la cabeza agachada) finge que eres mi novio … esta noche mas que nunca

Badku- (con su mano levanto su barbilla) … pero yo no quiero fingirlo …

Taina- (rapidamente quito su mano y la tomo) … lo siento pero … no puedo … yo …

Badku- Lo se … lo amas

Taina- (dio un paso hacia delante y le dio la espalda) pero el ama a otra y lo quiero olvidar y … para eso necesito alejarme de el … esta noche va a ser la ultima vez que lo vea … (dio media vuleta y vio a Badku) por favor … te lo pido como amiga … si fingues que eres mi novio me dejara en paz … solo es fingir, si trata de hacerme algo yo sabre como defenderme

Badku- No, si voy a fingir ser tu novio yo mismo debe de protegerte …

Taina- Entonces … ¿si me vas a ayudar?

Badku- (susurro) Si

Taina- Gracias (lo abrazo)

Badku tambien la abrazo aunque le dolia un poco solamente fingir que era su novio porque sus sentimientos hacia ella eran de verdad … a lo lejos pasaron Terra, Hassen, Teo, Duque y Haru … los vieron.

Terra- Vaya … creo que ya se decidio

Hassen- n.n que bueno por mi hermano

Taina- (lo dejo de abrazar un momento y lo tomo de los hombros) no le vayas a decir a nadie que vas a … fingir … sino no funcionaria

Badku- No lo hare … lo prometo

Taina- Ni a tu hermano ni a mi prima

Badku n.n te lo prometo (la abrazo y la beso en la cabeza)

Haru- (susurro) … creo que alguien se va a enojar por eso …

Hassen- No ¬¬ … nadie debe porque enojarse ... la persona que se enoje es un idiota y se lo merece

Terra- (en su mente) … cierto … aun queda Zuko … pero … (vio como su prima abrazaba a Badku y viceversa) … tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovecho …

Despues de unos segundos, Taina y Badku se dejaron de abrazar; Terra y los demas se escondieron para que no los vieran y siguieron caminando … los demas esperaron un poco y tambien siguieron caminando.

(…)

Iroh, Toph, Katara y Sokka seguian tomando te pero casi no hablaban … despues vieron a Terra y los demas y los invitaron a unirseles a tomar te, todos aceptaron menos Hassen, el se quedo cerca de ahí cuidando a Terra.

Haru, el Duque, Teo y Terra recibieron una taza de te de Iroh … empezaron a platicar un poco y despues vieron que venian Taina y Badku; Badku hizo lo mismo que Hassen, de echo se paro junto a el para hacerle compañía.

Taina- Gracias por la taza n.n

Iroh- De nada … sabes … el te calma muchas cosas … como el cuerpo, los pensamientos … y tambien el corazon …

Taina se quedo callada y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

Terra- Mi prima ya no necesita eso ¿verdad?

Taina se puso nerviosa.

Katara- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sokka- ¿Qué no sabes Katara?

Katara- No … que pasa …

Taina- (se puso muy nerviosa) … bueno … yo …

Iroh- No tienes que decir nada sino quieres

Taina se quedo callada … despues volteo y vio a Badku, el y su hermano habian clavado sus miradas en Iroh … tambien a lo lejos vio que venian Aang y Zuko.

Duque- (susurro) ya no dijeron nada …

Taina- (hablo en voz baja … muy baja) yo … estoy … bueno …

Terra- (vio que Zuko se acercaba con Aang) ¿Qué prima? ¿Qué estas con Badku verdad? Eso fue lo que quisiste decir? (lo dijo fuerte, casi como gritandolo y a la vez viendo a Zuko de una forma retadora)

Zuko se detuvo un momento y despues se acerco a los demas como si no hubiera escuchado nada … Aang y Zuko se sentaron con los demas, casualmente Aang quedo enfrente de Katara y Zuko de Taina; Iroh les sirvio un poco de te … hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

Aang volteo a ver a Hassen y Badku y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran con los demas pero no quisieron.

Aang- n.nU … ¿Cuándo le van a perder ese miedo a…?

Iroh- … dejalos … estan en todo su derecho …

Zuko- Eso no es cierto …

Iroh- Es cierto …

Terra- n.nU disculpalos aang, tambien debes de entenderlos pero …

Iroh- n.n no te preocupes (refiriendose a Terra) como ya dije estan en todo su derecho

Terra- n.nU

Todos terminaron su taza de te, algunos tomaron mas de dos y despues por votacion decidieron ir a la parte del templo donde estaba el fuego que reunia el poder de cada uno … de hecho, los esperaba el guru.

Aang- ¿Cómo supo que vendriamos?

Guru- Es el ultimo dia que se quedan aquí … ademas … a puesto que estan a punto de irse …

Sokka- Si tiene razon … ya nos vamos …

Guru- Que bueno que vinieron … no tomara esto mucho tiempo … hagan un circulo alrededor del fuego.

Todos obedecieron al guru e hicieron el circulo.

Guru- Bien … ¿Cómo ven el fuego a comparación de la primera vez?

Katara- Se ve que crecio

Toph- Cierto … se siente … mas fuerte

Guru- n.n creo que cumplimos con el objetivo … estiren sus brazos a los lados y por ningun motivo los muevan … háganlo como si … mmm … como si quisieran abrazar a alguien

Todos se miraron entre si y les parecio algo extraño pero lo hicieron.

Guru- Por ningun motivo no vayan a cubrirse …

El guru empezo a hacer movimientos de fuego control … haciendo que el fuego creciera y despues se dividiera en trece pequeñas llamas que "golpearon" a todos pero en realidad solo entraron en su cuerpo.

Guru- … listo … pueden irse … y mucha suerte …

Aang- Se siente como … como cuando Katara me curaba despues del ataque que recibi de Azula pero … mas fuerte

Sokka- ¿Qué nos hizo?

Guru- Simplemente les regrese su energia … y como la flama crecio, recibieron mas de la que dejaron aquí

Toph- Odio admitirlo pero tiene razon … se siente increíble!!

Aang- Bien … debemos irnos … muchas gracias por todo …

Guru- De nada

Todos vieron sus cuerpos … se sentian diferentes … muy diferentes …

Aang llamo a Appa con su silbato y mientras llegaba, todos fueron por sus cosas; los guerreros del sol fueron a despedirse del avatar y sus amigos, ellos les agradecieron por la hospitalidad y por haberlos ayudado a entrenar … despues de despedirse, se preparaon para partir … Iroh, Teo, el Duque, Katara, Sokka y Aang se fueron en Appa; Terra y Taina se encargaron de irse volando con los demas en una roca …

Partieron hacia la nacion del fuego, el camino era corto … pero aun asi, casi todo fue en silencio … cuando llegaron a las orillas de la nacion de fuego, Aang, Katara y Hassen se encargaron de hacer una nube para camuflajearse, tambien empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo a quien iria a rescatar a los prisioneros … al primer lugar al que llegaron fue a la carcel de la nacion de fuego, donde una vez estuvieron Iroh, Terra y Taina … llegaron justo unos minutos antes del atardecer.

Todos bajaron de Appa y de las rocas, se encontraban atrás de la carcel, en el bosque; Aang le dijo a Appa que se fuera a esconder junto a Momo.

Sokka- Bien … creo que ya sabemos que hacer

Zuko- Alto

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Zuko- Yo tambien quiero ayudar para liberar a los prisioneros

Sokka- No, ya tenemos todo calculado … ademas, si alguien tiene que ir de extra … seria yo

Zuko- Por favor …

Aang- … esta bien

Sokka- Que!! … entonces yo tambien quiero ir ¬¬

Aang- No … aunque … . …

Iroh- Esperen … Zuko, acompañalos … pero si llega a pasar algo grave tu seras quien vendra avisarnos para ir a ayudar

Zuko- Esta bien

Toph- Bien … vamos por nuestros amigas y por las famosas guerreras Kyoshi

Toph, Haru, Terra, Hassen, Badku, Taina y Zuko empezaron a acercarse cautelosamente hacia la carcel para entrar.

Toph- (hablo antes de que llegaran) hay un par de guardias afuera

Hassen- Yo me hare cargo

Badku- Te acompaño

Terra- Tengan cuidado

Badku y Hassen se acercaron un poco mas, dejando a los demas un poco atrás.

Hassen- ¿Tienes un plan?

Badku- Si …

Badku le comento su plan a Hassen y lo pusieron el marcha.

Badku aparecio enfrente de los guardias.

Guardia 1- ¿Quién eres tu?

Guardia 2- Vete de aquí!! Esta es una zona restringida

Badku- ¿en serio? … obliguenme …

Los guardias se enojaron y lo empezaron a atacar, Badku esquivo los ataques y los derribo con facilidad … cuando estaban en el suelo Hassen aparecio y los congelo (saco el agua de una cantinflora que Katara le habia regalado, la tenia de extra).

Hassen- ¿No crees que se liberaran en cinco segundos?

En ese momento, una serpiente de tierra los envolvio.

Terra- Ya no n.n

Detrás de ella venian Zuko, Taina, Haru y Toph.

Haru- Entremos ya

Toph- Bien … yo con Terra, Hassen y Zuko por la derecha, los demas por la izquierda

Todos asintieron y se separaron; entraron a la carcel y como habia dos escaleras (una en cada extremo del gran edificio circular) cada equipo fue a cada escalera.

Taina- Nosotros veremos desde arriba!!

Se quitaron a los guardias que tenian y empezaron a revisar cada celda, piso por piso.

Terra- ¿No puedes pararte en medio del pasillo y sentir si esta alguien?

Toph- ¬¬ crees que no lo intento? … pero no puedo sentir las vibraciones que estan dentro de unas celdas

Terra- n.nU cierto olvide eso, unas tienen piso de madera

Toph- Gracias por decirlo

Hassen- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Toph- Ya se! Zuko, te dire las celdas en que no pueda sentir las vibraciones de los prisioneros, despues checaras si hay alguien ahí … de acuerdo?

Zuko- Bien

Toph- Tranquilizate … son todas las personas a las que Aang conoce, los conoceras y sabras quienes son

Terra- Nosotros les quitaremos a los guardias de encima

Toph se quedo parada y solo señalaba a Zuko las celdas que tenia que derribar, mientras tanto Terra y Hassen se encargaban de los soldados … del otro lado de la carcel hacian masomenos los mismo, Haru checaba las celdas mientras Taina y Badku se deshacía de los soldados.

Pasaron unos minutos y no encontraban a nadie … Toph y los demas llegaron al cuarto piso cuando se toparon a Mindy, la guardia que habia ayudado a Taina, Terra y Iroh cuando estuvieron ahí encerrados.

Mindy- o.o Terra … con que ustedes … (vio a los demas) son lo que causan esto

Terra- n.nU si

Hassen- Terra no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir (la tomo del brazo y la jalo)

Terra- Espera!! Mindy … (regreso con ella) tu sabes si aquí estan encerrados los amigos del avatar?

Mindy- Pues … no lo se n.nU, ha habido nuevos presos pero no se si sean ellos

Zuko- Los debieron de haber encerrado horas despues del eclipse

Mindy- Principe Zuko … no … si han encerrado gente pero fueron dias despues del eclipse y de la invasión

Toph- ¿Cómo cuantos?

Mindy- Pues en total como 6 o talvez 8 personas …

Hassen- … eso quiere decir que no estan aquí …

Toph- Tiene razon, no miente

Hassen- Entonces hay que salir de aquí rapido

Mindy- Vayan por aya (señalo el final del pasillo) yo distraeré a los guardias

Terra- Gracias Mindy

Mindy- Apurense (corrio hacia el otro lado del pasillo para ir a detener a los guardias)

Hassen- Vamonos

Terra- Esperen!! Faltan mi prima, Badku y Haru

Zuko- Yo ire por ellos (se hecho a correr)

Terra- Espera!!

Toph- Dejalo … y ya vamonos, tenemos que irnos de aquí si queremos aprovechar la noche

Terra y Hassen se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, empezaron a correr para salir de ahí.

(Mientras, afuera de la carcel, en el bosque detrás de éste)

Sokka- … ya se tardaron mucho

Iroh- … por algo sera …

Aang- Tranquilizate Sokka, estaran bien

Katara- Lo mejor sera estar prepardos para irnos cuando vengan

Sokka- ¿Y si necesitan refuerzos?

Katara- Creeme … sabremos como movernos rapido

Aang vio a Iroh y Katara y los tres asintieron … Aang saco su silbato y llamo a Appa …

(De nuevo en la carcel)

Zuko corria por los pasillos buscando a Taina y los demas … se guio por algunos soldados que encontro tirados por ahí junto con algunas paredes rotas y hoyos en el suelo.

Zuko- ¿Dónde estan? (tomo a un soldado que estaba tirado y atado como con un anillo de tierra)

Guardia- o.o principe Zuko!! pense que …

Zuko- ¿Donde estan?

Guardia- Se dirigian hacia el ultimo piso, llamamos refuerzos

Zuko lo tiro y corrio hasta el ultimo piso.

Badku- ¿Aun nada?

Haru- No … todos son … delincuentes o algo asi …

Taina- Si … (se asomaba en las ventanillas de las celdas) se les nota

Badku- Demonios … esto seria mas facil si nostros conocieramos a quien buscamos

Taina- n.nU cierto

Zuko- Hey!!

Los tres voltearon.

Zuko- Vamonos de aquí

Haru- ¿Los liberaron!?

Zuko- No, no estan aquí … tu prima interrogo a una guardia y le dijo que aquí no estaban

Taina- (Haru y Badku la vieron) … ¿Mindy?

Zuko- Creo que si

Taina- Bien, vamonos

Haru- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Taina- Ella es buena, lo se … no como otros de la nacion del fuego (vio a Zuko)

Badku- Pues vamonos

Los cuatro empezaron a correr pero despues los guardias los rodearon.

Taina- … demonios …

Haru- Bien … ya sabemos que hacer

Taina se acerco un poco a Haru y usaron su tierra control para sacra volando a unos cuantos, mientras tanto, Badku y Zuko usaron su espada para pelear con los demas … en unos instantes acabaron con ellos.

Badku- Bien ya vamonos

Toph, Terra y Hassen llegaron con los demas.

Aang- ¿Dónde estan Zuko y los demas?

Sokka- ¿Y donde estan las guerreras Kyoshi?

Teo ¿Y nuestros padres?

Toph- Tranquilícense … aquí no estan

Todos- o.o que?!

Terra- Señor Iroh ¿recuerda a Mindy?

Iroh- Si ¿Qué con ella?

Terra- Ella fue la que nos dijo que aquí no estaban

Iroh- … entonces queda solo un lugar

Katara- ¿Dónde estan Taina y los demas?

Toph- Zuko fue por ellos

Aang- … espero que no tarden

A lo lejos, se vio que venian Zuko, Taina, Badku y Haru.

Haru- Vamonos!!

Aang- Bien!! suban todos como venian

Terra levanto una roca y varios subieron a ella … despues cuando Taina llego hizo lo mismo y los que faltaban subieron a la roca.

Katara- … perfecto … ya es de noche

Katara y Hassen volvieron a hacer una nube para camuflajearse y llegar al palacio de la nacion del fuego.

Aang- ¿A que parte del palacio vamos?

Iroh- Atrás del palacio

Taina- ¿Por donde esta la playa?

Iroh- … quedaremos un poco alejados pero esta bien

Taina- Bien …

Taina le dijo a Terra y a Aang por donde era … despues llegaron a la playa.

Haru- Bien ahora que hacemos

Todos voltearon a ver a Iroh …

Iroh- Un tunel para llegar a la carcel

Toph- Bien … todos a un lado

Sokka- ¿Estas segura que estan aqui? (refiriendose a Terra)

Terra- Si, le creo a Mindy

Iroh- Yo igual … ademas no hay otro lugar donde puedan estar

Toph- bien … ¿ya podemos empezar a cavar?

Aang asintio con la cabeza.

Toph- Bien, Terra ayudame; Taina y Haru, encarguese de lo que salga volando

Los tres asintieron … Toph dio un paso hacia delante e hizo un gran hoyo en la arena.

Aang- Sera mejor que alguien se quede aquí cuidando a Appa, Teo y el duque.

Sokka- ¿Qué tal tu Badku … no te molesta?

Badku se le quedo viendo a Taina y viceversa … ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

Badku- … esta bien

Sokka- Bien, vamos

Todos saltaron en el hoyo de arena, Toph lo habia hecho muy profundo, asi que Zuko, Iroh y Aang usaron fuego control para iluminar un poco, Terra y Toph empezaron a hacer el tunel para llegara la carcel … despues de unos minutos llegaron.

Haru- … vaya …

Aang- … este lugar es horrible

Sokka- Andando

Toph- Por aquí (señalo hacia una direccion y todos empezaron a correr hacia ella)

Despues un par de guardias escucharon y fueron tras ellos.

Sokka- ¿Qué la nacion de fuego solo consiste en guardias y soldados? (hizo unos cuantos movimientos con la espada y los derribo rapidamente)

Katara- Wow

Sokka- Andando

Siguieron corriendo y encotaron a sus padres.

Katara- Papá!!

Corrio hacia el y lo libero, despues lo abrazo.

Hassen tambien empezo a liberar a todos los que pudo con su agua control (traia una cantinflora que Katara le habia regalado) Haru, Terra, Taina y toph tambien hicieron lo mismo … todos los adultos estaban muy debiles y cansados … habian soportado muchas cosas.

Hassen- Listo, ya estan todos

Sokka- No, aun faltan las guerreras Kyoshi

Hakoda- Entonces si las conocen

Sokka- Si! ¿Dónde estan?

Hakoda- Estan mas para aya … supongo que tambien estan encadenadas … solamente hablamos con ellas y nos contaron varias cosas

Katara- ¿Seguros que estan bien? … vaya (los vio a todos) … esos malditos

Bato- Estamos bien … andando

Sokka se puso serio y fue corriendo hacia donde su padre le habia dicho.

Aang- Zuko, Iroh, Toph y Haru; ustedes ayudenlos a salir de aquí; nosotros iremos a ayudar a las guerras Kyoshi

Todos asintieron.

Sokka- Suki!! (la vio a lo lejos, estaba sentada)

Suki se puso de pie y no creyo lo que veia.

Suki- Sokka!! (trato de acercarse a el pero antes de alcanzarlo para abrazarlo no llego, la cadena lo detuvo)

Sokka- Espera … te ayudare (saco su boomerang y empezo a golpear la cadena)

Katara- Deja te ayudo (uso su agua control y rompio la cadena)

Suki se acerco un poco mas y por fin … despues de tanto tiempo … abrazo a Sokka.

Sokka- … que bueno que estas bien

Los demas llegaron y liberaron a las demas guerreras Kyoshi.

Aang- Bien, vamonos

Todos empezaron a correr y llegaron a la entrada del tunel, ahí estaban Zuko, Iroh, Toph y Haru con los adultos esperandolos.

Aang- ¿Por qué no se fueron!?

Iroh- Tenemos que estar juntos … si nos capturan a la mitad o algo asi … de nada servirá haber invadido de nuevo la nacion del fuego

Sokka- Tiene razon

Haru- Bien … vamonos antes de que lleguen mas soldados

Empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron al final del tunel; todos los maestros tierra usaron su poder e hicieron que la arena se volviera un momento tierra firme para subir a la superficie … subieron y vieron algo que no les gusto.

Estaba Badku rodeado de soldados de la nacion del fuego … cuando los vieron se dividieron para tratar de capturarlos … empezaron a luchar.

Sokka- Aang, necesitamos sacar a los adultos y a las guerras Kyoshi de aquí, no estan en condiciones de pelear

Suki- Odio admitirlo … pero tienes razon, no podemos pelear

Tyro- Ademas seria frustante para nosotros estropear sus planes

Hakoda- Tiene razon … mas que ustedes, tambien queremos pelear … pero no estamos en condiciones

Aang los volteo a ver y tenian razon … estaban bien y tratando de pelear pero en muy malas condiciones, cansados, algo heridos y agotados por como los habian tratado en la carcel subterranea.

Katara- Son unos malditos solo miren como los dejaron …

Taina- Tengo una idea

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y su cuerpo empezo a brillar de morado.

Katara- ¡Taina no! espera … yo tengo un …

Taina levanto sus brazos y en un santiamén saco volando a los soldados … ellos cayeron lejos, algunos en el agua y otros todavía en la playa.

Badku- Gracias … pense que nunca llegarian

Haru- ¿Dónde estan Teo, el duque y Appa?

Badku- Pude hacer que se escaparan, yo me hize cargos de los soldados

Taina- Llamalo … tengo un plan

Aang saco su silbato y llamo a Appa.

Iroh- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Taina- (volteo a ver a Terra) necesitamos sacarlos a todos, no pueden pelear

Terra- ¿Y donde nos vamos a esconder?

Taina- ¿Recuerdas la isla donde nos quedamos cuando nos fugamos de la carcel?

Iroh- Es una buena idea … casi no hay soldados ahí

Terra- Pero esta muy lejos!!

Taina- Regresaremos (vio a Aang) tenemos que regresar a ayudar

Terra sonrio.

Aang- ¿Estan seguras que es un buen lugar para esconderse?

Terra y Taina- Si

Aang- Bien, tomen (le dio el silbato de Appa a Taina) lo necesitaran

Sokka- Ire con ustedes

Suki- Pero Sokka … ellos te necesitan

Sokka- Sera por unos minutos

Terra- Cierto, trataremos de no tardarnos

Aang- Bien …

Todos ayudaron a los adultos y a las guerras Kyoshi a subirse en Appa, como eran muchos, Taina y Terra tuvieron que hacer dos grandes rocas con la arena para poderselos llevar.

Haru- Yo tambien quiero ir … quiero quedarme a cuidarlos por si pasa algo

Aang- Esta bien

Katara- Cierto, ademas no se ven muy bien

Hakoda- Esto no es justo … ustedes tenian planeado que nosotros les ayudaremos y …

Sokka- No te preocupes papá … sabiamos que talvez eso no seria posible, tambien hicimos un plan para eso

Prepararon todo y se elevaron … iban todos los adultos, las guerras Kyoshi, Teo, Haru, el duque, Terra, Taina y Sokka.

Iroh- No tarden … los necesitamos a los tres

Taina- Lo sabemos

Aang- Vayan con cuidado … los esperaremos aunque sea arriesgado

Iroh- El lugar no queda tan lejos … los esperaremos aquí mismo en la playa durante treinta minutos … si no llegan entraremos

Sokka- De acuerdo … Appa … yip yip

Terra- No tardaremos!!

Partieron rumbo a la isla … Terra y Taina iban adelante para guiar a Sokka. Trataron de volar lo mas rapido que pudieron y en unos minutos llegaron cerca del pueblo que estaba cerca del lago.

Duque- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al pueblo?

Hakoda- No, es muy arriesgado y ya no queremos causar mas retrasos

Haru- No se preocupe … no es retraso

Tyro- ¿Hijo, estas seguro que no quieres regresar?

Haru- No, prefiero quedarme aquí y cuidarlos … el lugar parece seguro pero es mejor prevenir

Sokka- Como quieras

Taina- Regresaremos cuando todo esto haya terminado

Sokka- Bien, vamonos

Taina y Terra- Si

Subieron en Appa y empezaron a volar lo mas rapido que pudieron de regreso al palacio.

Terra- Que bueno que no tardamos … pense que tardariamos mas

Sokka- Lo mejor es que esten lo mas alejado posible … ademas ese pueblo esta muy desconectado del corazon de la nacion de fuego, pasaran al menos dias para que los busquen aquí

Terra- Creeme, lo sabemos n.nU

Siguieron volando pero de repente algo ato a Terra y Taina.

Terra- Oye!! (vio que estaba atada con arena, podia mover muy poco esto) quitame esto!!

Taina- ¿De que hablas? (automáticamente algo la atrapo) oye!!

Sokka- ¿Ahora que les pasa? (volteo pero en ese instante algo tambien lo atrapo) ¿Qué es esto?!

Despues de que todos estaban atrapados, una fuerza los jalo y los bajo de Appa … el se detuvo y se quedo flotando en el aire, despues los empezo a seguir; Sokka, Taina y Tara caian como si algo los jalara … despues llegaron a tierra firme.

Terra- ¿Qué es esto?!

Taina- Tierra control … y no me puedo liberar

Sokka- Deben ser los Dai Lee … no pense que nos siguieran …

Estaban acostados y atados en el suelo, tres grandes "serpientes de tierra" salieron del suelo y los ataron mas. Appa se puso algo nervioso y empezo a patalear en el piso para tratar de safarlos o algo por el estilo.

Sokka- Tranquilo, estaremos afuera en un segundo (se trato de safar pero no pudo) … ustedes dos son maestras tierra, hagan algo!!

Taina- Maldición!! No puedo moverme

Terra- ¿Y crees que no lo intentamos?

Despues, unas pequeñas serpientes de arena atraparon a Appa, dejandolo inmóvil al igual que Terra, Taina y Sokka

"Al fin las encontramos" … se oyo una voz …

Terra- ¿Quién anda ahi? (solo pudo mover su cabeza asi atras)

Se escucharon unos pasos y se detuvieron detrás de Taina, Terra y Sokka … como no se podian mover solo vieron a alguien hasta las rodillas, traia una capa y botas, era todo lo que se distinguio … tambien se veian con dos personas detrás de la persona con capa.

Sokka- … vaya … parece que los Dai Lee cambiaron de uniforme …

La tierra se empezo a mover y las personas que habian capturado a Taina, Terra y Sokka los levantaron pero seguian capturados, ahora por rocas … la persona con capa se acerco a ellos.

Sokka- ¿Quién eres?

Terra- Liberanos inmediatamente!!

Persona con capa- A ti es bueno verte sana y salva y tu … (se quito la gorrita de la capa) eres una terca Taina Makorv, te dije que no vinieras a la nacion del fuego

Terra y Taina- o.o Anthony!!

Sokka- ¿Ant … que?

Taina- Es mi hermano …

Terra- Ant, debes dejarnos ir, ya!!

Ant- Jamas! … ustedes tres regresan conmigo a Markovia en este instante


	20. Cap 19: Entre lo correcto y el deseo

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Katara- Bien … enviémosle esta carta a tus padres

Toph- Estas segura … aun sigo pensando que es mala idea

Katara- Tranquila (puso su mano en su hombro) ellos entenderan

Toph sonrio. Katara puso la carta en Hawkie (el alcon mensajero que Sokka habia comprado) y despues la solto para que volara

(…)

Ant- Es horrible, lo se … pero tengo que ver por la ciudad, por ti … ya talvez perdimos a Tara … no quiero perderte a ti tambien hermana … ¿ahora entiendes porque no quiero que vayas?

Taina- Pero yo puedo ayudarlo!! De acuerdo, entiendo que quieras dejar al ejercito aquí por seguridad y en caso de que la nacion de fuego vuelva a atacar … pero dejame ir a mi!! Puedo ayudarlo!! Ya lo ayude una vez!!

Ant- Tu misma lo dijiste … va a combatir contra la persona mas mala del mundo y es el mejor maestro fuego que existe, no te pienso exponer…

(…)

Markovia- Ya te dije, soy un espiritu y eres mi pariente … ademas deberias sentirte orgullosa de que te llamen Terrami, creeme

Taina- ¿Por qué?

Markovia- Terra significa hija de la tierra … Terrami, flor de la tierra … tierra desierto, como quieras decirlo

Taina- Wow!!

Markovia- Ves? No eres igual a Tara, son similares y creeme … juntas seran invencibles

(…)

Taina- Wow …

Rosa Roja- Bienvenida a un punto de reunión de la orden del lotus blanco …

(…)

Hama- (era jalada por los policias de la nacion del fuego) felicidades Katara mi objetivo a sido cumplido …

Katara- o.o no … (salieron lagrimas de sus ojos)

Hama- Ahora eres sabes sangre control … ya eres toda una maestra agua …

Katara- (susurro) pero yo … yo no queria …

Aang y Sokka la abrazaron

(…)

Katara- Tenemos que esperar minimo una semana para que salga luna creciente o luna menguante, asi ya habra efecto … pero … ( se quedo pensando un momento) yo propongo atacar cuando haya luna llena

Sokka- Osea que tendriamos que esperar … un mes?

Hassen- No, dos semanas

(…)

Abrio un poco su postura, empezo a hacer los movimientos y disparo … salio un poco de energia pero rapidamente paso lo de la ultima vez, el relámpago estallo enfrente de el.

Zuko- ¿Qué!? ¿Por qué!? no es justo!!

Iroh- (camino hacia Zuko y lo ayudo a levantarse) Ibas muy bien pero parece que aun no estas completamente en paz contigo mismo

Zuko- Pero tio!! Tu bien sabes que

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) … ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres? (puso su dedo en el corazón de Zuko) de lo que tu corazon quiere?

Zuko- (agacho la cabeza) (susurro) … demonios

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) Puedes mentirle a los demas, pero no a ti mismo Zuko … si te sigues mintiendo a ti mismo, no podras hacer el relámpago

(…)

Sokka- Ire con ustedes

Terra- Cierto, trataremos de no tardarnos

Aang- Bien …

Prepararon todo y se elevaron … iban todos los adultos, las guerras Kyoshi, Teo, Haru, el duque, Terra, Taina y Sokka.

Iroh- El lugar no queda tan lejos … los esperaremos aquí mismo en la playa durante treinta minutos … si no llegan entraremos

* * *

_**Entre lo correcto y el deseo**_

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Hassen y Badku estaban escondidos muy cerca de una de las entradas de la nacion del fuego, clavaban sus miradas en el cielo esperando a que llegaran Sokka, Taina y Terra … pero nada pasaba.

Katara- (susurro) … ya se tardaron …

Aang- Tranquilízate Katara … no tardaran … yo lo se …

El mas impaciente de todos aunque no se notaba, era Iroh, pensaba que talvez los habian seguido a escondidas y ahora eran rehenes.

Zuko- Tio … (se acerco a el y solo lo vio, despues volteo a ver al cielo por si aparecia Appa … despues cerro los ojos, suspiro … y volteo y toco la pared del castillo)

Iroh- Zuko … ven (se alejaron un poco de los demas)

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa tio?

Iroh- ¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

Zuko- Si … mas que nunca estoy convencido

Iroh- (sonrio y asintió) y … ¿tu corazon tambien ya esta seguro de lo que va a hacer?

Zuko se quedo mudo … solo se quedo viendo al suelo.

Iroh- Zuko … el amor es mas que uno de los tantos sentimientos que sentimos … el amor es un culto, una facultad que requiere cuidado, conocimiento, compromiso, responsabilidad pero sobre todo … constancia

Zuko- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso …?

Iroh- (se quedo cayado un momento) Zuko … el verdadero amor … y solo pocas vez el primero y unico … se da cuando solo a uno le importa la felicidad del otro y viceversa … asi la felicidad y el amor es encontrada por ambos … (se alejo y fue con los demas)

Zuko se quedo impresionado y pensando en las palabras que su tio le habia dicho … despues volvio a ver el cielo y la pared …

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Iroh- … ya tardaron mucho …

Aang- Si … ¿Qué propone hacer?

Iroh- … esperar un poco mas … solo un poco mas …

Aang- Si

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, se acercaron Katara, Zuko, Hassen y Badku.

Iroh- Sabes Aang … (todos lo voltearon a ver) … fuiste muy sabio al escoger entre poder y amor … (volteo a ver a Zuko y despues se alejo)

Aang se sonrojo, Katara lo volteo a ver y trato de esquivar su mirada, estaba apenado …

(…)

Sokka, Appa, Taina y Terra seguian encadenados, los soldados de Markovia los hacian caminar … Ant queria dirigirse a la orilla de la isla, solo era cuestion de seguir el cause del lago para llegar y despues regresar a Markovia.

Terra- Ant por favor!! Dejanos ir!!

Taina- … olvidalo … (su mirada estaba en el sulo aunque eso no se podia notar, su cabello cubria su mirada)

Terra- ¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? debemos ayudar a aang sueltanos!!

Sokka- (susurro) Vamos Taina … ustedes dos son maestras tierra … deben poder salir de aquí y regresar con Aang y los demas

Terra- … si no nos vas a dejar a irnos a nosotras, deja ir a Sokka; el no ha hecho nada

Ant se detuvo y por consiguiente los soldados.

Ant- (volteo a verlas) No

Appa rugio y se enojo.

Terra- A porque!! ¿Por qué haces esto? Mi prima y yo estábamos tan bien lejos de las tontas reglas que nos pusieron al salir de Markovia, habiamos encontrado un nuevo estilo de vida, un nuevo destino y llegas con tus tontas reglas!! Desde que nuestros padres murieron todos en Markovia quieren poner reglas tontas!!

Ant- (se acerco a su prima) … lo hago por su bien … cuando crezcas entederas … (alzo su mano y dio la orden para seguir caminando)

Terra- (se empezo a enojar … asi que sus manos empezaron a brillar) estoy harta de que me digan que hacen las cosas por mi bien cuando lo hacen por su bien!!

Guardias- Princesa!!

Las cadenas se rompieron … Taina aprovecho y libero a Sokka y a Appa.

Taina- Vete rapido

Sokka- ¡¿Qué?! y ustedes que?

Taina- Aang te necesita mas que nosotras

Sokka- … pero

Taina se enojo y sus manos brillaron de morado … hizo un remolino que técnicamente saco volando a Appa que en su lomo ya traia a Sokka.

Ant- Basta las dos!!

Ant sus manos brillaron de morado (al igual que las de su hermana Taina) … con eso tranquilizo el remolino que Taina habia hecho y a Terra que estaba a punto de pelear contra los guardias.

Sokka- (estaba en la cabeza de Appa) ¿Qué hacemos Appa? … si regresamos solamente nosotros dos, preguntaran por ellas … pero tambien ellos siete no podran solos …

(…)

Toph- ¿Qué hacemos? … ya los esperamos demasiado

Hassen- Tenemos que esperar un poco mas …

Badku- Odio admitirlo pero talvez …

Katara- Estan bien (interrumpio a Badku)

Aang- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Katara- No se … solo se que mi hermano, Taina y Terra estan bien …

Hassen- Pero no han regresado!!

Toph- Katara tiene razon … Sokka es un tonto … a veces claro … pero sabe defenderse solo

Aang- Entonces que hacemos

Katara- Hay que entrar (volteo a ver hacia el cielo) … o bueno … (volteo a ver a Aang) como tu quieras … pero yo voto que entremos hoy …

Aang volteo a ver sus manos … despues al cielo …

Aang- ¿Usted que dice Iroh?

Iroh- (se quedo pensativo un momento) … podria decirte cual es la mejor opcion pero talvez para ti no lo sea … este es tu destino … no el nuestro …

Aang- pero

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) nosotros estamos aquí para quitarte de encima a cualquiera que se interponga en tu batalla con el señor del fuego … pero la decisión de pelear hoy u otro dia es tuya … solamente tuya …

(…)

Ant- No puedo creer que se pongan asi!! ¿Por qué ambas no pueden enteder que regresaremos a casa por su bien?

Terra- (susurro) … y yo no puedo creer que mi prima te quiera obedecer …

Ant- Pues deberias de seguir su ejemplo

Taina solo se le quedo viendo a Terra.

Terra- Se que es tu hermano!! Que somos familia!! … ¿pero el mundo que? nosotras queriamos hacer algo … y lo prometimos entre todos …

Taina reacciono cuando Terra dijo la palabra "promesa" … ya una vez habia decepcionado a Aang y los demas en Ba Sing Se, se habia prometido a ella misma que eso no volveria a pasar …

Taina- (susurro) tienes razon … estaba pensando en lo que no queria ver ahí dentro pero … (sus manos empezaron a brillar) no voy a decepcionar de nuevo a mis amigos!!

Rompio las cadenas y despues todo su cuerpo estaba brillando, habia entrado en estado secundario.

Ant- No de nuevo … (cerro los ojos y rapidamente entro en estado secundario)

Taina- Vamos a ir ayudar a Aang quieras o no …

Ant- No las voy a dejar … es peligroso

Taina- Sera mas peligroso si nos sigues retando

Terra- o.oU no dijiste "retar" en plural … ¿verdad?

Taina volteo y extendio su mano, rompiendo las cadenas de Terra

Ant- Jm … no es por ser grosero pero … no van a poder contra mi

Terra- ¿Qué!?

Ant- Guardias!! Atrapenlas

Terra- No (extendio sus manos aventando a los guardias)

Ant- ¿Quieren pelear?

Terra- (volteo a ver a Taina) Yo si … quiero ir a ayudar a Aang, quiero terminar con esta guerra … y quiero regresar con Hassen!!

Todo su cuerpo brillo y un remolino de arena empezo a formarse alrededor de ella.

Ant- No me obliguen … (se puso en posición de guardia)

Taina- Cuando fui al mundo de los espiritus … avatar Markovia que juntas seremos invencibles … (sus cuerpo empezo a brillar) tienes que admitir que eso sera de gran ayuda para el avatar

Ant volteo a su alrededor y vio a sus soldados (osea, a los soldados de Markovia) heridos …

Ant- (suspiro) bien … ya que insisten (su cuerpo brillo y levanto varias rocas)

Taina se acerco a Terra y la tranquilizo …

Ant- ¿Aun insisten en ir?

Terra y Taina- Si!!

Ant abrio su postura y les lanzo varias rocas.

Taina- Tu por la derecha, yo por la izquierda!!

(…)

Un silencio aterrador cubrio a Aang y los demas.

Toph- Decídete ya!! Cada vez la zona se rodea de guardias

Aang- … hagamoslo

Iroh- Bien, ahora escuchen todos … habra un ligero cambio de planes ya que nos faltan cuatro personas

Todos- Si

Iroh dio la orden y despues entraron, Toph derribo una pared para eso … despues entraron y se separaron como Iroh habia dicho.

(…)

Ant- … vaya … desde cuando se llevan tan bien?

Lo dijo aterrizando despues de esquivar varias rocas y ataques, ambas se voltearon a ver.

Terra- (susurro) … es muy fuerte

Taina- Podemos contra el … lo se … solo hay que pensar en una gran estrategia … mas grande que la suya … solo asi lo venceremos y nos iremos con Aang y los demas

Terra- ¿Pero como!? Todo lo esquiva … es … es como …

Taina- Fue entrenado por mi padre y el tuyo … ¿Qué querias? Es invencible

Terra- A ti te entreno el … talvez tu …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) y tu por la maestra tierra del avatar … podemos contra el …

Ambas sonrieron y despues volvieron a atacar; ant esquivo los ataques, despues empezo a crear un gran remolino, ellas trataron de detenerlo pero no pudieron, era muy fuerte.

Ant- No me queda otra opcion mas que derribarlas!! Solo asi quedaran sin fuerzas sin irse!!

Lo hizo mas y mas grande para que éste las absorbiera, trataron de encerrarlo en paredes pero las derribo.

Terra- ¿Qué hacemos?

Taina- no podemos detenerlo ni encerrarlo … solo …

"Entren en el" … dijo una voz.

Ambas voltearon y vieron a varias personas vestidas de blanco.

Persona 1- Ese remolino no va a parar sino paran su fuerza

Terra- o.O ah?

Taina- Quiere decir que si entramos a ese remolino y detenemos a Ant parara

Terra- Pero …

Taina- ¿Quieres ir a ayudar a Aang?

Terra- Si pero es escoger entre mi primo y … mis amigos …

Taina se detuvo un momento y lo vio.

Persona 1- Deben escoger rapido

Terra- (susurro) ¿los conoces?

Taina- Creo que se quienes son pero … despues veremos eso …

Terra- Entonces? … el remolino se acerca!!

(…)

Aang, Iroh y Katara corrian buscando al señor del fuego mientras Hassen, Badku, Zuko y Toph habian ido a detener a Azula.

Iroh los llevo a la camara del señor del fuego pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar habia muchos soldados de la nacion del fuego que no pensaban dejarlos seguir.

Aang- Hay no … son … muchos … es como …

Recordo cuando estaba en Ba Sing Se, cuando habia muchos Dai Lee y tuvo que entrar en estado avatar para detenerlos.

Aang- Creo que … (estaba a punto de sentarse para entrar en estado avatar)

Iroh- No! (lo jalo) aun no … (se puso en guardia) podemos contra ellos

Aang- Pero son muchos

Iroh- ¿Y eso que?

Empezaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto, Zuko y los demas buscaban a Azula.

Toph- Cuidado!!

Donde estaban parados, alzo una gran columna y alrededor de ésta desvio la grieta que venia hacia ellos.

Hassen- ¿Qué es eso?

Toph- Son Dai Lee

Bajo la columna y empezaron a pelear.

(…)

"Rapido, entren" dijo una de las personas encapuchadas.

Ambas se voltearon a ver … obviamente no iban a matar a Anthony o algo por el estilo, solo vencerlo o talvez a lo mucho dejarlo inconciente si el insistia en no dejarlas ir … pero aun asi … les dolia mucho pelear contra el.

Era el hermano mayor de Taina, era su amigo, su guia y su apoyo cada vez que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien … y era el primo de Tara, casi su hermano, siempre la protegía de las bromas pesadas de Taina, siempre era un apoyo para ella y siempre estaba ahí cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Solo asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron una roca; lenta y cuidadosamente empezaron a rodear el remolino y entraron.

Terra- ¿Qué hacemos?!

Taina- Acercanos a el y detenerlo!!

Ant vio que ambas estaban ya en el remolino pero éste no les afectaba, asi que lo hizo mas fuerte; ambas empezaron a avanzar lentamente pero aun asi siguieron avanzando …

Ant- No van a llegar a mi!!

Extendio sus brazos y éstos brillaron … las chicas ahora solo estaban paralizadas en un solo lugar a punto de empezar a girar junto con el remolino.

Terra- No!! … no me voy a dar por vencida …

Taina- Tengo que ayudar a Aang …

Cuando estaban a punto de ser arrastradas, ambas empezaron a brillar, entraron a estado secundario … esto les dio mas fuerza y se acercaron a Ant.

Ant- No!! … no van a ir a ningun lado!!

Ant aumento la potencia del remolino por ultima vez y lo mas que pudo pero las chicas se acercaron y con su tierra control, movieron la tierra para derribarlo … cuando Ant cayo el remolino se detuvo por completo; automáticamente las personas de blanco se acercaron, sacaron arena, cadenas y solo una persona tenia poder sobre el agua … primero lo encadenaron, despues lo congelaron y al final lo atraparon entre rocas.

Ant- Ah!! (trato de safarse pero no pudo, sintio como se quebraron un poco las cadenas pero el hielo era imposible que el lo rompiera)

Terra y Taina se pararon frente a el y dejaron de brillar … despues un poco apenadas y tristes vieron a Ant.

Terra- Lo sentimos Ant pero …

Taina- Tenemos que ir, lo prometimos

Ant- Y yo prometi protegerlas …

Ambas vieron hacia el suelo, despues vieron a su alrededor y vieron que los soldados tambien estaban encadenados. Terra volteo a ver a las personas encapuchadas y le dio algo de miedo, penso que eran de la nacion del fuego.

Terra- (susurro) Ahora si … ¿me puedes decir quienes son?

Taina dio un paso hacia delante, despues una persona de blanco tambien lo hizo y se quito la capucha.

Taina- Rosa Roja!! (corrio hacia ella y la abrazo)

Rosa Roja- n.n que bueno que estan bien …

Terra- x3 quienes son?

Taina- (se alejo un momento de Rosa Roja y se acerco a Terra para que se acercara a Rosa Roja) ella es … (la vio un momento) ella es Rosa Roja, ella y la orden del lotus blanco me ayudo cuando me fugue de Markovia para buscarte a ti en la nacion del fuego

Terra- n.n mucho gusto

Rosa Roja- n.n mucho gusto …

Taina- ¿Cómo supo que estariamos aqui?

Rosa Roja- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenia un familiar en la carcel?

Taina- Si, si lo recue … (entonces recordo cuando entro al sueño de Zuko y la vio … recordo que estaba frente a la madre de Zuko) si … creo que ya se como llego aquí

Terra- o.O? … bueno, como sea n.nU gracias por habernos ayudado

Rosa Roja- Si quieren ustedes vayanse, prometemos liberarlos cuando ustedes ya se hayan alejado

Taina- Muchas gracias n.n

Terra- Esperen!! (corrio hacia Ant) yo no me voy sin que antes me digas … ¿Cómo nos encontraste? (volteo a ver a Taina, penso que talvez ella le habia dicho algo a Ant)

Ant- … no se si Terrami te conto pero el rey Tierra es nuestro invitado especial en Markovia … en fin … mande guardias a buscar a Terrami y encontramos alcones mensajeros de la nacion del fuego; los empezamos a interceptar ya que traían ordenes de la nacion del fuego para cosas horribles que hicieran en las villas. En uno de las tantos alcones que interceptamos una iba dirigida a la familia Bei Fong …

Terra- o.o a la familia de Toph?!

Ant- La abrimos pensando que era otra orden pero era una carta de una jovencita dirigida a sus padres; nosotros mismos mandamos la carta a su destino pero despues tuvimos que tener a varios guardias de la nacion del fuego para que nos enseñaran a controlar ese alcon para que nos llevara con las personas que mandaron la carta

Taina- Y entonces el aguila los trajo a la nacion del fuego, a uno de los lugares donde estuvo Aang … ¿verdad?

Ant- Si, despues fue cuestion de empezar a buscarlas

Taina- n.n eres muy listo hermano

Ant- Entonces haganme caso y no vayan

Taina- Lo siento pero tenemos que ir …

Terra- Lo prometimos

Ant- No van a ir!!

Terra- Lo siento u.u (levanto una roca y despues Taina hizo lo mismo)

Taina- Cuidenlos mucho porfavor … y … n.nU que no nos sigan porfavor

Rosa Roja- Claro, no se preocupen

Ambas elevaron sus rocas.

Rosa Roja- Taina espera (Taina volteo a verla) … ¿no has olvidado lo que te pedi verdad?

(flashback)

Rosa Roja- Taina … antes de irme quisiera pedirte dos grandes favores…

Taina- Los que usted quiera n.n

Rosa Roja- Primero quisiera que me prometieras que haras que la amistad de mi hijo y su amiga siga viva

Taina- o.O pero … no conozco a ambos n.nU

Rosa Roja- (sonrio) creeme, los conoceras

Taina- n.nU esta bien …

Rosa Roja- Y el otro … es que no cambies tu forma de pensar, recuerda que todavía hay gente buena de la nacion de fuego, incluso dentro de ésta

Taina- Esta bien n.n no olvidare eso

Rosa Roja- Gracias

(fin del flashback)

Taina- … lo siento pero … solamente pude cumplir uno de los dos favores … cumplir uno seria … seria … (suspiro y se quedo callada) … lo siento mucho … (elevo su roca)

Terra- n.nU gracias por todo

Rosa Roja- Cuidense … y mucha suerte

Terra alcanzo a Taina y empezaron a volar …

Terra- ¿Quién era esa señora?

Taina- Ya te dije … una amiga que me ayudo cuando me fugue de Markovia

Terra- ¿Puedo decirte algo y no te enojas?

Taina- Claro

Terra- No me preguntes porque pero … por un segundo me recordo a Zuko pero no se porque … no se parecen en nada

Taina- (susurro) … hay Tara … si supieras …

Terra- ¿Qué dijiste?

Taina- Nada …

Terra- Oye …

Taina- Mande

Terra- ¿Ya te puedo decir Terrami sin que te enojes?

Taina- Si

Terra- Bien … ahora andando … ya nos tardamos mucho

Taina- Vamos

(…)

Aang- Son demaciados … ya no podremos mas … necesito

Katara- No!! (lo interrumpio)

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Katara- … adelantense ustedes …

Aang- Pero Katara … que vas a hacer?

Katara- Aang (le dio la espalda) debes enfrentar al señor del fuego y nosotros debemos ayudarte … a cualquier costa …

Aang- Pero Katara, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Katara- (bajo su cabeza) algo que no deberia … pero es necesario …

Alzo sus brazos y despues empezó a mover sus dedos … como si estuviera manejando titeres …

Aang- (susurro) Katara … eso es …

Iroh- Andando, falta poco para llegar

Aang- Si … (siguió a Iroh y siguieron corriendo)

Mientras tanto; Toph, Zuko, Hassen y Badku seguian peleando contra los Dai Lee.

Badku- Son muy fuertes

Hassen- Tengo una idea (Hassen se trago su orgullo y se acerco a Zuko) ¿hay alguna piscina o algo por el estilo aquí dentro?

Zuko- Si … si lo hay

Hassen- Bien (se acerco a Toph) necesito que me hagas un favor (llamo a Zuko y su hermano y les dijo rapidamente su plan)

Badku- Buena idea hermanito, hagamoslo

Zuko y Hassen distrajeron a los Dai Lee, despues Toph derribo una de las paredes abriendo una salida directamente al patio.

Hassen- Vamos Toph

Hassen y toph salieron mientras que Zuko y Badku se quedaron peleando con los Dai Lee.

Hassen- ¿Por donde?

Toph- Por aya!! (señalo una direccion y a lo lejos vio un pequeño lago)

Hassen- Si quieres ya regresate a ayudarlos, siendo Dai Lee maestros tierra, te necesitaran

Toph- Como quieras, pero apurate, necesitamos encontrar a la hermana loca de Zuko (regreso con Zuko y Badku)

Hassen corrio hacia el lago y empezo a usar su agua control, tenia planeado congelar a los Dai Lee y asi poder seguir … cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho un gruñido, volteo al cielo y vio que era Sokka.

Hassen- Sokka!! (dejo de controlar el agua) por aquí!!

No sabia si lo habia escuchado o no, asi que hizo que el agua del lago se elevara, como si fuera un géiser, despues Sokka vi eso y aterrizo junto el lago.

Sokka- Lamento la demora

Hassen- Ya no importa … ¿Dónde estan Terra y Taina?

Sokka se quedo cayado.

Hassen- ¿Qué les paso!? ¿Dónde estan?!

Sokka- … se quedaron con su hermano

Hassen- ¿Qué? pero … se supone que el esta en Markovia o al menos eso me dijo a mi Terra

Sokka- No lo se, ese tipo estaba loco, solo nos atrapo y despues ellas me liberaron, dijeron que viniera para aca

Hassen se quedo pensando un momento.

Sokka- El chico era algo cerrado y autoritario, pero son familia asi que estaran bien

Hassen- … no puedo dejar que la regresen a Markovia … ven, sigueme; Appa (Appa gruñio) tu quedate aquí, no tardamos

Appa volvio a gruñir. Hassen levanto todo el agua y corrio hacia la entrada que Toph habia hecho, Sokka iba detrás de él tratando de tener cuidado con la gran ola que Hassen traia detrás de el.

Hassen- chicos, cuidado!!

Hizo que la gran ola envolviera a los Dai Lee, despues empezo a mover rapidamente sus manos y los congelo.

Badku- Bien hecho

Toph- Sokka!! (corrio hacia el, primero lo abrazo rapidamente, cuando lo solto lo golpeo) ¿Dónde estabas!? Y donde estan Terra y la princesita?

Sokka- No hay tiempo para eso … Toph, ve a buscar a Aang

Toph- ¿yo porque?

Sokka- Yo ayudare a detener a Azula, tu debes ir a ver

Toph- ¬¬ cof cof

Sokka- n.nU bueno revisar o como quieras decir … si ya esta peleando contra el señor del fuego … u.u apuesto que como nos esperaron debio de haberse escondido

Toph- Como quieras (empezo a correr) pero regresare a ayudarlos!!

Zuko- ¿Por qué tardaron? ¿Dónde esta Taina y Terra?

Sokka- Luego les explicare, andando

Zuko- No, yo no me muevo sin

Hassen- (lo interrumpio) esta con su hermano (despues corrio hacia el hoyo que Toph habia hecho en la pared)

Badku- Espera!! A donde vas?

Hassen- Por Terra …

Badku- No puedes ¿crees que yo no quiero ir a buscarlas? … no los advirtieron, esas chicas son tres, te necesitamos (volteo a ver a Zuko) … necesitamos pelear los cuatro: tu, Sokka, Zuko y yo

Zuko- … vayan a buscarlas …

Badku- Pero …

Zuko- … yo vine aquí para derrotar a mi hermana, se que esta mal decirlo pero queria pelear yo solo contra ella, sin ayuda de nadie … ustedes si quieren vayan a buscarlas y tu (refiriendose a Sokka) puedes ir a ayudar a Aang y los demas

Hassen- Bien, vamonos Badku

Aunque a Badku le caía mal Zuko, varias veces le contaron sobre su hermana y sus amigas, eran muy fuertes y necesitaria ayuda, al menos para quitarselas de encima.

(…)

Iroh- Bien … aquí es … ¿estas listo?

Aang- Si … mas listo que nuca

Iroh abrio la puerta y ahí estaba … el señor del fuego Ozai sentado en su lugar, delante de el (y como siempre) fuego y debajo de su lugar, diez guardias que iban a protegerlo, aunque realmente los habia puesto ahí para ganar tiempo y que amaneciera para que los efectos de la luna no le afectaran.

Ozai- Hermano … ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu traición?

Iroh- No es ninguna traicion, es lo correcto

Ozai- Oh y ahi vas con tus ridiculeces … pero vaya … traes contigo al avatar … vamos Iroh, estas a un paso de cambiar de opinión, entregalo como prisionero

Iroh- Jamas!!

Ozai- … sabia que dirias eso … guardias!! A ellos!!

Iroh y Aang empezaron a pelear …

(…)

Toph corria hacia donde estaba Aang, ya sabia donde estaba, pero de repente un soldado de la nacion del fuego la ataco pero esquivo rapidamente el ataque; despues sintio que Katara estaba cerca.

Katara- ¿Toph?

El soldado se quedo inmóvil, Toph siguió la voz de Katara y fue hacia ella.

Toph- ¿Qué haces?

Katara- Tratando de controlarlos para dejarle el camino libre a Aang y Iroh

Toph- Tranquila (brinco y cuando cayo, varios rocas salieron del suelo capturando a los guardias) listo, ya esta

Katara- Ah … (cayo de rodillas al suelo) gracias Toph …

Toph- De nada (ayudo a levantarla) pero … ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que tu odiabas la sangre control

Katara- … lo se … pero era la unica manera de quitárnoslos de encima

Toph- Es algo malo, pero hiciste algo muy astuto y en contra de tus tontas reglas

Katara- (sonrio) debemos ir a ayudar a Aang

Toph- Cierto!! a eso me mando Sokka

Katara- ¿Ya regresaron?!

Toph sabia que si le decia la verdad, Katara se pondría a interrogarla y nerviosa, pero si le mentia, el plan seguira como hasta ahora.

Toph- Si … ellos estan buscando a Azula para detenerla

Katara- Bien, vamos

(…)

Hassen salio corriendo y detrás de el su hermano, Sokka habia ido tras ellos; Zuko ya habia ido a buscar a su hermana.

Hassen- Appa!! Appa!!

Le grito para irse en el y buscarlas … a los pocos segundos se oyo un gran ruido en el cierlo y Appa llego.

Hassen- Bien (subio en Appa) ¿vienen?

Sokka- No es por ser grosero, pero deberiamos acompañar a Zuko

Hassen- El dijo que se podia cuidar solo, ademas yo solo vine hasta aquí para proteger …

Sokka- (lo interrumpio) ¿Entonces no te importa si el señor del fuego le hace algo a Aang y esta guerra sigue para la posteridad?

Hassen se quedo cayado …

Badku- Ve …

Hassen- Pero Sokka dijo …

Badku- Tu ve a buscarlas … te lo encargo

Hassen- Si …

Sokka- (dio un gran suspiro) vamos Appa, llevatelo … yip yip

Appa salio volando de ahí.

Badku- El unico que puede decirle ese tipo de cosas a mi hermano soy yo

Sokka- Pero solo digo la verdad

Badku- En parte tienes razon … pero esta enamorado … ¿tu nunca te has enamorado? … cuando lo estas solo te importa que la otra persona este feliz, sana y salva …

Sokka se acordo de Yue … se acordo del dia que invadieron que la nacion del fuego invadio el polo norte …

Sokka- Lo siento … yo …

Badku- No te preocupes …

Sokka- ¿Tu alguna vez estuviste enamorado? … (se quedo cayado un momento) se que lo estas de Taina pero … ¿hubo alguien antes? …

Badku- (se quedo cayado) … andando … debemos ayudar a Zuko … (susurro) quiera o no … mas bien queramos o no …

Los dos regresaron al palacio y fueron a buscar a Zuko.

(…)

Mientras tanto, Hassen volaba en Appa, el lo llevaba a donde habian dejado a los demas, a lo lejos empezo escuchar como rapidas ráfagas de viento, como si alguien se acercara a gran velocidad …

Hassen- … son ellas …

Le dijo a Appa que se quedara flotando ahí un momento … despues a lo lejos las vio y poco a poco se fueron acercando.

Taina- ¿Qué es eso?

Terra- Es … es Appa!!

Taina- Ay no!! … se van a retresar por nuestra culpa … -.- que terco es Sokka

Terra- No es Sokka es …

Hassen grito a lo lejos el nombre de Terra.

Terra- Hassen!!

Ambas volaron mas rapido y se acercaron a el, despues dejaron caer las rocas en las que volaban y subieron en Appa, Hassen con cuidado fue de la cabeza de Appa a su lomo para abrazar a Terra.

Hassen- Estas bien!! … estan bien n.n

Terra- Si … no tenias que venir a salvarnos

Hassen- n.nU aunque Sokka me dijo que estarian bien, tenia que venir a buscarlas

Taina- Se sincero … a buscarla

Hassen- n.nU … mi hermano me mando a buscarte

Taina se ruborizo un poco …

Hassen- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Taina- … claro …

Hassen- ¿Cómo quieres a mi hermano?

Taina se quedo sorprendida y a la vez callada …

Taina- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Hassen no contesto, solo se le quedo viendo al igual que Terra que con la mirada le hizo técnicamente la misma pregunta.

Taina- (dio media vuelta para esquivarlos) tenemos que regresar al palacio … no es el momento para ese tipo de preguntas

Hassen no contesto, solo fue a la cabeza de Appa y despues con un ademan les pidio que se sentara.

(…)

Zuko corria por los pasillos del palacio buscando a su hermana pero no estaba … de repente paso muy cerca de su cuarto, de hecho vio la puerta entreabierta a lo lejos … sabia que no era el momento pero decidio acercarse y entrar a su cuarto

Entro lentamente y clavo su mirada en la pared, buscando el retrato que alguna vez se tomo con Mai … lentamente se empezo a escuchar como se cerro la puerta, volteo y clavo su mirada en la persona que estaba ahí …

Zuko- … Mai … ¿Qué haces aqui?

Mai- ¿Qué haces tu aqui? … renunciaste a todo esto … ¿recuerdas?

Zuko se quedo cayado, trato de decirle algo pero solo titubeo.

Mai- ¿Qué buscabas en la pared? ¿esto? (metio su mano en su bolsillo y empezo a tirar papeles en el suelo, era el retrato de ambos que ella habia roto)

Zuko- Mai … dejame explicarte … yo

Mai- Lo dijiste todo en tu tonta y cursi carta …

Zuko- Si … bueno … no!!

Mai- (saco una estrella de la nada) … cualquier amigo del avatar es enemigo de la nacion del fuego

Se la lanzo y empezaron a pelear…

(…)

Toph y Katara estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la camara del señor del fuego.

Toph- Katara, cuidado!! (se lanzo hacia ella y ambas cayeron, despues detrás de ellas salio una gran llama azul)

Azula- No tan rapido … ¿Qué no ven que la puerta esta cerrada? Mi padre no las puede atender

Ty Lee- Cierto, que mal educadas son

Katara- (se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Toph) (susurro) ¿Qué no se supone que Zuko y los demas se iba a encagar de ellas?

Azula- ¿Asi que mi hermano si vino con ustedes? … bueno, no se preocupen por el y los demas … Mai los esta atendiendo como se debe

Toph- Genial, el dia que necesitamos de su ayuda se puso a hablar con su novia

Ty Lee- Ex novia yo diria jeje

Empezo a brincar de un lado a otro para bloquear sus chacras pero Toph sabia hacia donde se dirigia asi que la esquivo, Azula lanzo un gran ataque de fuego y empezaron a pelear.

(…)

Taina- (susurro) … ya llegamos

Varios guardias les empezaron a disparar a Appa pero Taina salto, levanto unas rocas, se las aventó y despues los saco volando.

Hassen- Bien, creo que asi podremos aterrizar

Appa, Hassen y Terra entraron sin dificultad al palacio.

Hassen- Bien … ahora que hacemos

Taina- ¿Quién esta con Aang?

Hassen- … Iroh (lo dijo con algo de desagrado)

Taina- ¿Y quien mas?

Hassen- Katara y Toph …

Terra- ¿Tu hermano y los demas estan …?

Hassen- Buscando a la princesa, ellos dijeron que era muy peligrosa

Taina- Vamos a buscarlas, es mas facil que ellos cuatro derroten a cien soldados de la nacion del fuego que a la princesa

Terra- Cierto, vamos!

(…)

Los chicos vieron a lo lejos que todo un pasillo se llenaba de fuego.

Sokka- ¡Ahí esta!

Badku- Vamos

Ambos siguieron el fuego para encontrar a Zuko.

Zuko- Basta!! (detuvo las manos de Mai que estaba a punto de seguir peleando) yo no quiero pelear contigo …

Mai se quedo callada y clavo su mirada llena de odio en el.

Zuko- Dejame hablar contigo … por favor …

Mai- No!!

Trato de safarse pero Zuko solo apreto las muñecas de Mai lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Sokka y Badku se acercaron a la puerta del cuarto de Zuko (que estaba abierta), se escondieron detrás de ésta y vieron que solo estaban el y Mai.

Sokka- (susurro) ella no es Azula … es una de sus amigas

Badku- Entonces … ¿Dónde esta?

Sokka- o.o Toph y Katara … sera mejor ir a buscarlas

Badku- Si

Ambos empezaron a correr pero despues ya no escucharon nada, decidieron regresar pero …

Badku- Espera … tu ve a ver a tu hermana y a Toph … yo lo ayudo

Sokka- (se sorprendio muchisimo) o.O estas seguro?

Badku- (suspiro) si

Sokka- Bien … suerte (dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Katara y Toph)

Badku se acerco con cautela al cuarto y se metio rapidamente a éste, se escondio y vio que seguian igual; Zuko seguia apretando las muñecas de Mai sin decirse nada … solo se miraban fijamente.

(…)

Taina- ¿Seguro que era por aqui?

Hassen- Es que no se!! Es la primera vez que estoy aquí!! No se donde pueden estar!!

Terra- Tranquilizate … ¬¬ y tu tambien prima … dejame ver si … (se sento en el piso y se quito los zapatos, despues puso sus manos en el suelo)

Taina- ¿Crees que puedas encontrarlos?

Terra- Oye!!

Taina- n.nU es que la que puede hacer esas cosas es Toph

Hassen- Los ultimos dias de entrenamiento, Toph cubria con una venda sus ojos y tenia que encontrarnos a cada uno de nosotros y a los guerreros del sol

Terra- Si hubieras ido a todos los entrenamientos, hubieras visto; Toph nos enseño a mi, a Aang y a Haru

Taina- Lo siento n.nU

Terra dio un gran suspiro y cerro los ojos … estaba en cuclillas tratando de encontrar a los demas …

Terra- Ya encontre a Badku!! Pero no esta con Sokka …

Hassen- Tal vez fue por ayuda!!

Taina- ¿Quien mas esta con ellos?

Terra- No lo se!! … es solo una persona

Hassen- Vamos

(…)

Azula- No van a poder contra nosotras …

Katara y Toph ya estaban algo cansadas; tenian que cuidarse de que Ty Lee no les quitara sus poderes y a la vez esquivar a Azula que era muy rapida.

Sokka- Dejenlas!!

Saco su espada y trato de atacar a Azula pero ella esquivo rapidamente su ataque.

Katara y Toph- Sokka!!

Sokka trataba de atacarla pero ella esquivaba fácilmente los ataques.

Azula- Ja, te mueves casi como el tonto de Zuko … ¿a ti tambien te enseño a usar la espada?

Sokka- ¿A que te refieres? (seguia tratando de atacarla) … (vio a Katara y a Toph) entren!!

Azula- Ty Lee, detenlas!!

Ty Lee brinco enfrente de ambas; Azula trato de ir a ayudarla pero Sokka no la dejo.

Sokka- (susurro) … esta batalla es personal

Azula- Oh por favor … ¿no me digas que te enojaste conmigo por haber encerrado a tu novia?

Ty Lee- (se detuvo un momento) o.o una de esas guerreas feas es tu novia? (brinco atrás de Sokka)

Katara- Rapido!!

Toph tomo una postura y abrio la puerta de la camara del señor del fuego pero salieron Dai Lees

Azula- … demonios … (empujo a Sokka y el cayo, despues empezo a hacer los movimientos del relampago)

Toph- No!! (uso tierra control para derribarla y no lo lastimara)

Katara- Demonios, ya son mas!!

Salieron unos cuantos Dai Lee para ayudar a la princesa, desde adentro se vio que alguien cerro la puerta de la camara.

Los Dai Lee los rodearon … ahora eran los Dai Lee, Azula y Ty Lee contra Katara, Sokka y Toph.

Katara- … se supone que los que deberian de estar peleando aquí son Zuko, Hassen y Badku …

Toph- No importa, podremos contra ellos

(…)

Mai- Yo no tengo nada que oir!! … eres un idiota … siempre quisiste pelear por tus cosas y lo hiciste; despues de tanto tiempo recuperaste lo que tanto querias, tu lugar como principe, el amor de tu padre, tu honor … y te fuiste … yo no se porque …

Zuko- (susurro) … eso es algo que me molesta de ti … que eres amiga de Azula …

Mai- (por fin se pudo safar de Zuko y lo empujo) Si no hubiera sido por ella no nos hubieramos conocido

Zuko- (se puso de pie) creo que es lo unico bueno que ha hecho …

Mai- … yo no se que quieres hablar conmigo, si estas renegando de que nos conocimos

Zuko- Yo no quise decir eso!! … lo unico bueno que ha hecho mi hermana es que nos conocieramos … Mai … tu … yo …

Mai- Cállate!! (trato de golpearlo pero zuko esquivo el ataque)

Zuko- Escúchame Mai (bajo la mirada y sus manos, dando a entender que no queria seguir peleando) … yo no quize decirte acerca de lo que quiera … y era seguir mi destino … mi verdadero destino porque se que le hubieras dicho a Azula y todo mi plan se hubiera venido abajo … todo el tiempo que no estuve a tu lado me di cuenta de muchas cosas … eres una chica dulce y buena cuando te lo propones, se que eres algo difícil y estas enojada porque siempre has querido por lo que quieres gracias a tus padres pero … cuando te fijaste en mi … se que cambiaste un poco tu modo de pensar, tu misma me lo dijiste en Ba Sing Se … no hubieron palabras para unirnos … fueron muchas cosas las que pasamos juntos pero … (la volteo a ver) ya se lo que queria saber … lo siento mucho Mai pero yo quiero a …

Mai se enojo mas, solo se acerco a el y lo beso; antes de que lo besara Zuko susurro "a otra persona"; Zuko se quedo impactado pero correspondio a su beso; Badku habia visto toda la discusión …

Terra- (seguia corriendo descalza, detrás de ella venian Hassen y Taina) es en esa habitación!!

Los tres corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, abrieron por completo para ver lo que pasaba adentro del cuarto y vieron a Zuko besandose con Mai …

Terra- (susurro) … oh oh …

Mai termino de besar a Zuko y se quedaron viendo, en ambos hubo una muy ligera sonrisa, algo seca; despues voltearon a ver a la puerta y vieron a Taina, Terra y Hassen.

Zuko- Taina!!

Taina dio un paso hacia delante, despues Zuko se alejo de Mai y se acerco a ella.

Taina- … te amo Zuko … la pregunta es ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué te amo?

Zuko estaba entre Mai y Taina, volteo a ver a ambas y no supo que hacer … hubo un silencio muy incomodo …

Zuko- … espera yo

Se trato de acercar a ella pero lo abofeteo …

Mai- Oye!! como te atreves!! (estaba a punto de atacar a Taina)

Terra- Atrás!! (uso su tierra control y la dejo atrapada entre rocas)

Hassen- … sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demas

Terra y Hassen salieron rapidamente del cuarto, detrás de ellos salio Taina.

Zuko- Taina, espera!!

Taina- No Zuko … ya escuche y vi suficiente desde la primera vez que te vi hasta ahora

Hassen- (susurro) ¿estara bien si los dejamos solo?

Terra- (susurro) Si … ademas no creo que esta tipa pueda salir de ahí sin alguna ayuda externa

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos del cuarto

Zuko- … pero yo …

Taina- … sabia que esto iba a pasar, sabia que vendrias a verla … pero de tonta pense otras cosas …

Zuko- … pero yo

Taina- ¡pero nada! No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!! y esta vez va enserio!! Cuando amanezca, Aang derrocara al señor del fuego y tu podras empezar a gobernar … demostraste que parte de lo que decias era verdad: querias ayudar al avatar y lo ayudaste …

Zuko- No, yo quiero

Taina- Nada!! (su cuerpo brillo un momento) la decisión ya la tomaste … estaba entre ella y yo … entre la persona correcta (señalo a Mai) y un deseo o mas bien obsesion tuya (puso su mano en su pecho)

Hubo un silencio un momento …

Taina- (dio media vuelta) ahora ve a completar tu destino … tenemos que buscar a Aang

… salio del cuarto … Terra y Hassen la vieron …

Hassen- ¿Estas bien … Taina?

Taina- (lo volteo a ver y sonrio ligeramente) llamame como mi prima lo haria

Hassen volteo a ver a Terra y con la mirada le pregunto.

Terra- … Terrami … (sonrio) ¿prima, estas bien? (puso su mano en su hombro)

Taina- (susurro) … mas fuerte que nunca … (dio un paso hacia delante y empezo a correr)

Hassen- ¿Qué significa Terrami?

Taina- n.nU es una larga historia … pero significa flor de la tierra o del desierto …

Hassen- ¿Del desierto?

Terra- Luego te explico … ahora vamonos!!

Hassen- Espera!! ¿Dónde esta Badku?

Terra- … reiras cuando sepas jeje …

Los dos entraron al cuarto y vieron que Zuko estaba parado, delante de Mai, miraba hacia el suelo.

Hassen- ¿Dónde esta?

Terra- (se acerco a el) (susurro) … creeme … esta bien … esta en esta habitación …

Hassen- o.O

Terra- n.n confia en mi

Hassen- Lo hago pero … (se quedo cayado un momento) bien ya vamonos

Los dos salieron del cuarto y vieron todavía a lo lejos a Taina, la trataron de alcanzar …

Despues Zuko dio unos pasos hacia delante para salir de su cuarto.

Mai- Espera Zuko!!

Zuko volteo a verla.

Mai- … no me digas que esa chica …

Zuko- … adios Mai (salio del cuarto)

Mai se enojo mucho y empezo a gritar … despues, Badku se aseguro de que ya no estuviera nadie en el cuarto y salio de donde se escondia, Mai lo vio con rareza pero no dijo nada, despues salio con cautela y vio que Zuko estaba un poco mas adelante; rapidamente Badku salio por completo del cuarto y se escondio detrás de la pared de un pasillo.

Zuko escucho de nuevo a Mai gritar y estaba a punto de regresar al cuarto.

Badku- Espera!! (salio y lo detuvo … Zuko no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo) ya escogiste a alguien … pero no arruines la promesa que le hiciste a Aang y a todos … (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Zuko se quedo parado a unos pasos cerca de su cuarto …

(…)

Katara, Toph y Sokka seguian peleando pero iban perdiendo …

Sokka- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Katara- Trataria de hacer lo que hize hace rato pero … necesito recuperar un poco mas de energia

Toph- Tranquilos … la ayuda ya viene para aca

Sokka- ¿A que te refieres?

Los Dai Lee los rodearon de nuevo pero de la nada el suelo se levanto formando una columna y despues los derribo …

Sokka- Taina, Terra y Hassen!!

Katara- Estan bien!!

Los tres se quitaron a unos cuantos Dai Lee de encima y se acercaron a ellos.

Taina- … lamentamos haberlos retrasado …

Toph- … no te preocupes princesita, ya nos acostumbramos

Taina sonrio. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Azula- … vaya … ahora son seis … ¿crees que con eso nos van a vencer?

Badku- Siete (todo el mundo volteo y lo vio, estaba detrás de Azula) ¿asi que tu eres la famosa princesa de la nacion del fuego he?

Azula- Mmm … vaya … estan todos menos … aaa … ahí esta

Todos fijaron su mirada hacia donde estaban Azula y Badku, el volteo y vio a Zuko.

Zuko- … dejalos en paz Azula … esta batalla es entre tu y yo nada mas …

Azula- Hay Zuzu … apuesto que eres mas dramatico que el tio Iroh …

Zuko- Ja … si claro … pero no solo me he vuelto mas "dramatico" … tambien mas fuerte (saco su espada y salto para atacarla)

Azula- Eso lo veremos!!


	21. Cap 20:La Batalla Final

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Taina- Oh … (se quedo callada un momento) … que paso con los demas elementos? … que yo sepa; mi hermano, mi prima y yo somos las unicas personas que tienen ese poder del estado secundario

Markovia- Veamos … no me acuerdo muy bien pero … la persona que tiene el estado secundario en el agua sigue viva, de hecho fue maestro de Aang pero … n.nU no me acuerdo como se llama; de fuego murio hace mucho, se llamaba Lu Ten, su padre y su tio no tenian ese poder, no se porque se salto … en fin, lo heredo de su abuelo y del aire … n.nU no recuerdo, creo que el descendiente murio antes de que empezara la guerra

(…)

Rey Bumi- En el estilo de batalla llamado Ying, tu eliges como dirigir tu energia

Aang- Lo se; el ying positivo es cuando atacas y el ying negativo es cuando te retiras

Rey Bumi- … y el ying neutro cuando no haces nada … el ying neutro es la base para ser un maestro tierra, implica escuchar y esperar el momento perfecto para atacar

Aang- … es por eso que te entregaste (dio media vuelta y se puso triste)

Rey Bumi- Si, es por eso que no puedo pelear por ahora … adios aang nos veremos cuando sea el momento perfecto …

Hizo su cabeza para atrás ya que su cuerpo estaba atrapado, saco una roca del suelo e hizo que ésta empujara donde estaba atrapado

(…)

Somojo- Quiero que seas uno de los dos ejes que haran que acaben con esa guerra

Iroh- ¿Yo? … ja! Eso es imposible, yo soy el siguiente señor del fuego

Somojo- No lo seras

Iroh- ¿Qué!?

Somojo- Si tu eres el siguiente señor de fuego, la guerra nunca tendra fin

Iroh- … estas loco … (dio media vuelta) … ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Somojo- Quiero que regreses y seas lo mas pasivo y tranquilo posible … debes esperar el momento adecuado para atacar

Iroh- … no te entiendo

Somojo- Deja que pase el tiempo y veras … debes esperar, reunir fuerzas y ayudar a reunirlas … fortalecerlas y acabar con la guerra

Iroh- ¿… quieres … quieres que el destino que era del avatar revoque en mi?

Somojo- … no exactamente … pero si; si lo entiendes asi …

(…)

Guru- Esta llama toco sus espiritus … tome una pizca de sus espiritus para ver que tan listos estan para derrocar al señor del fuego … para pelear todos deben ser uno para que puedan pelear pero a la vez deben saberse defenderse solos … al momento de estar ahí, seran uno pero a la vez seran trece …

(…)

Azula- … demonios … (empujo a Sokka y el cayo, despues empezo a hacer los movimientos del relampago)

Toph- No!! (uso tierra control para derribarla y no lo lastimara)

Katara- Demonios, ya son mas!!

Salieron unos cuantos Dai Lee para ayudar a la princesa, desde adentro se vio que alguien cerro la puerta de la camara.

Azula- … vaya … ahora son seis … ¿crees que con eso nos van a vencer?

Badku- Siete (todo el mundo volteo y lo vio, estaba detrás de Azula) ¿asi que tu eres la famosa princesa de la nacion del fuego he?

Azula- Mmm … vaya … estan todos menos … aaa … ahí esta

Todos fijaron su mirada hacia donde estaban Azula y Badku, el volteo y vio a Zuko.

Zuko- … dejalos en paz Azula … esta batalla es entre tu y yo nada mas …

(…)

Aang- … perdi Roku … perdi

Avatar Roku- Eso no es cierto … ademas … en parte lo que estas viviendo fue mi culpa … si tan solo hubiera detenido a Sozin … (dejo de hablar un momento) pero no estas solo

El mar se ilumino y Yue bajo.

Yue- No estas solo Aang

Aang- Princesa Yue! (se sorprendio)

Yue- Ya detuviste a la nacion del fuego una vez … lo podras hacer dos veces …

* * *

_**La Batalla Final**_

Iroh- si seguimos asi nunca podras pelear contra el señor antes del amanecer

De la nada siguieron saliendo mas y mas Dai Lees

Aang- … creo que llego el momento de …

Iroh- No! … (lo jalo y lo puso detrás de el) sera mejor empezar a pelear enserio

Aang- o.o que! … pero yo pense que

Iroh- Trata de no alejarte de mi

Llegaron mas Dai Lee y de la nada tambien empezaron a salir soldados de la nacion del fuego.

Iroh se concentro mucho … de la nada … su cuerpo empezo a brillar …

Aang- o.o que!! no puede ser … eso es …

Iroh abrio sus ojos y brillaban, brillaban como si hubiera fuego en ellos …

(flashback)

Somojo- Que obediente has sido Iroh …

Somojo aparecio en el cuarto de Iroh a media noche, de hecho, Iroh no estaba dormido, no podia dormir

Iroh- Hoy se cumple año desde que … (se quedo callado un momento) … pero sabes … he parendido mucho … muchas cosas en este año

Somojo- Me alegra oir eso … hablando de aprender cosas … tu sabias del gran poder de tu hijo ¿cierto?

Iroh- Lei y oi algo hace tiempo … ni mi hermano ni yo heredamos ese gran poder secundario de mi padre asi que no creo en ello

Somojo- … sabes algo … tu hijo era el portador del estado secundario del elemento del fuego

Iroh- Mentira

Somojo- si nunca nadie se dio cuenta es porque tu bien sabes que el era pacifico … si era valiente y muy fuerte … pero al pacifico al fin … como tu

Iroh se quedo callado un momento.

Somojo- … sabes … esa cadena del estado secundario dentro del elemento se rompio en tu hijo …

Iroh se quedo cayado … la verdad no le importaba eso …

Somojo- … pero … por algo eres el gran dragon del oeste y por algo eres el padre de la ultima persona que poseía el estado secundario del elemento fuego

Iroh- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Somojo- … cuando sea el momento y tiempo exacto … lo entenderas …

Iroh- ¿Y cuando sera eso?

Somojo- Sera cuando debas de acabar con la guerra … y cuando tengas la sabiduría suficiente …

Iroh volteo a ver sus manos …

Somojo- Entenderás cuando sea el momento … (se quedo cayado un momento) fortalece de cuerpo pero sobre todo de alma dragon del oeste … asi te podre ayudar para acabar con la guerra

Desapareció enfrente de sus ojos…

(fin del flashback)

Iroh estiro sus brazos y el fuego empezo a salir de todos lados, los Dai Lee se trataron de cubir levantando rocas pero de nada sirvio, el fuego sobrepaso las rocas y los llego a quemar un poco; los soldados de la nacion del fuego trataron de esquivar el ataque pero no pudieron … técnicamente se quito a todos de encima … el fuego termino y Aang estaba asustado pero a la vez sorprendido …

Iroh toco su corazón, le falto un poco el aire.

Aang- ¿Esta bien?

Iroh- Si … gracias … ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas

Aang- No diga eso … fue genial!! el mejor fuego control que haya visto … pero porque no nos dijo que …

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) no hay tiempo para eso

Ambos voltearon a ver el lugar del señor del fuego y ya no estaba, solo un gran agujero en la pared.

Iroh- … cobarde … escapo …

Aang- No se (empezo a quitarse los zapatos) preocupe, yo me encargare de encontrarlo, ademas es mi deber

Ambos voltearon a ver la puerta, se escuchaba un gran ruido por la batalla que sucedia afuera.

Aang- (susurro) … Katara …

Iroh- Estara bien … sera mejor apurarnos

Aang- Si, vamos

Corrieron y entraron al agujero, ambos usaron su fuego control para alumbrar el tunel.

(…)

Zuko seguia peleando con la espada contra su hermana y los demas seguian peleando contra los Dai Lee y Ty Lee.

Toph- Son demasiados!!

Sokka- ¿De donde pudieron sacar tantos Dai Lee y soldados de la nacion del fuego?

Ty Lee- Los reclutaron!!

Sokka- -.-U … (empezaron a "bailar")

Ty Lee- Azula es muy lista y empezó a reclutar mas Dai Lee, los que ya estaban mas nuevos para proteger la nacion de fuego

Toph- Ya entendimos (se paro frente a ella y la saco volando)

Katara- Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Aang!! Ya se tardaron demasiado

Seguian peleando contra los Dai Lee.

Taina- Ah! son demasiados!!

De la nada, empezo a temblar muy fuerte, tan fuerte que todos dejaron de pelear … despues el suelo se empezo a agrietar y de la nada empezaron a salir columnas de tierra que capturaron a los Dai Lee; Ty Lee empezo a brincar de un lado para otro y Azula esquivo tambien esas columnas ... que solo se dirigian hacia el enemigo; despues todo se calmo y todos voltearon a ver a Taina, Terra y Toph.

Terra- Yo no fui

Taina- (se quedo sorprendida)

Toph- Yo tampoco … ese gran poder vino de ahí (señalo al pasillo pero no se veia nadie)

Terra- … pero ahí no hay nadie

Azula- Eso lo veremos (hizo los movimientos para lanzar una gran llamarada azul pero de la nada quedo atrapada entre rocas hasta la cabeza)

Ty Lee- o.o Azula!! (trato de acercarse para liberarla pero tambien quedo atrapada de pies a cabeza, al igual que Azula)

Terra- Genial!! ya terminamos!!

Taina- … no cantes tan rapido victoria

Badku- Cierto … no sabemos que pudo haber sido eso

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el pasillo … pero no vieron nada.

Toph- Se fue corriendo!!

Hassen- ¿Qué hacemos?

Katara- No tenemos tiempo para averiguar que o quien fue eso, ahora que no los quitamos de encima debemos ir a ayudar a Aang

Taina- Katara tiene razon, vamonos

Terra- Esperen!! … ¿y si necesitamos que nos vuelva a ayudar o vuelva ayudar a Aang?

Sokka- O talvez sea una trampa y sean mas Dai Lees

Toph- No lo creo … solamente era una persona

Terra- Cierto, era una sola persona, no varias

Katara- Pues si quieren ustedes vayan, yo quiero ir a ayudar a Aang

Toph- Bien vamonos …

Aunque ya se habia dicho que hacer, todos se quedaron parados un momento.

Sokka- … si quieren vayan a ver quien era (refiriendose a Terra y Taina)

Taina- No!! … debo ir ayudar a Aang, lo prometi …

Katara- No te preocupes Taina … con nostros sera suficiente

Taina- … pero …

Sokka- Katara tiene razon, talvez necesitemos ayuda que llegue despues, si llegamos todos juntos, nos podria pasar algo

Badku- Tienes razon …

Terra- Vamos!! Se aleja cada vez mas!! (se hecho a correr, detrás de ella salio Hassen)

Taina- … pero

Toph- (estaba frente a la puerta a punto de abrirla) no te preocupes princesita, de mi parte esta vez no habra enojo

Sokka- Toph tiene razon

Katara- Ademas es tu prima … tu unica familia, creeme (volteo a ver a Sokka) te entiendo

Sokka- … te entendemos

Taina- … gracias chicos (salio corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Terra)

Sokka- Ve (volteo a ver a Badku, ambos asintieron con la cabeza)

Badku salio corriendo tratando de alcanzarla.

Toph- Vamonos …

Katara- … ¿tu que vas a hacer Zuko? … vienes … o he aquí la parte en la que nos traicionas

Zuko- ¬¬ … no …

Hubo un ligero silencio.

Zuko- Toph … libera a mi hermana y a Ty Lee porfavor

Katara, Toph y Sokka- o.o Que!!

Zuko- Parte de mi destino es vencerla de una ves por todas

Toph- ¿Qué no tu destino era ayudarnos?

Zuko- … tambien lo es pero esto … es algo que he querido hacer desde hace años

Katara y Toph se empezaban a enojar.

Sokka- Hazlo Toph

Katara- o.o que! ¿tu tambien te volviste loco?

Sokka- Es lo mismo que le dije a Terra y Taina … si ahorita vamos todos juntos a ayudar a Aang, puede que el señor del fuego haga algo y nos atrape o algo por el estilo … sera mejor tener reservas … y que mejor que el mismo hijo del señor del fuego

Toph- Odio admitirlo pero tienes razon

Katara- (entro a la camara del señor del fuego) debemos apurarnos, no hay nadie

Sokka- Esta bien (tambien entro … Toph lo siguio)

Toph- Lo hare cuando estemos aquí adentro, para que no nos sigan

Zuko- … gracias (saco sus espadas)

Toph cerro la puerta de la camara del señor del fuego … despues, las rocas donde estaban atrapadas Azula y Ty Lee bajaron a la tierra, como si el suelo se las tragara

Azula- … no pense que fueras tan tonto Zuko …

Zuko- (se puso en posición de ataque) no lo soy … nunca lo he sido

Azula- … siéntete afortunado … moriras en tu propia casa

Ty Lee- o.o vamos a pelear contra el despues de que le pedio a sus amigos que nos sacara de ahí?! … Azula piensalo un momento! Pudimos haber muerto asfixiadas

Azula- o.o que!! … (volteo a verla enojada, despues le lanzo una gran llama azul que la saco volando)

Ty Lee- Ah!!

Azula- Eres mas ingenua de lo que pense!! (solo la volteo a ver ahí tirada)

Ty Lee- … Azula (se empezo a levantar con dificultad)

Azula- … fuiste de utilidad, pero si soy sincera … me fuiste de muy poca utilidad …

Ty Lee- o.o Azula … pero pense … (empezaron a correr lagrimas en sus ojos) pense que eramos amigas …

Azula- Una cosa es ser amigas … y otra aliadas … lo unico que hice fue sacarte de ese circo barato y regresarte a la buena vida que tu misma abandonaste … de hecho te hice un favor

Ty Lee- Maldita!! (se puso de pie con lagrimas en sus ojos, apunto de atacarla)

Zuko- Espera Ty Lee!! (la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella) no vale la pena … dejame esto a mi

Ty Lee- … quiero ayudarte pero … no puedo … en parte tu hermana tiene razon … soy muy debil

Zuko- No lo eres … eres fuerte … eres mas fuerte que ella

Azula- Ja porfavor! No me hagas reir

Zuko- Pero esta batalla es personal … tu lo sabes mas que nadie Ty Lee … se que tambien tienes las mismas ganas de pelear contra ella pero …

Ty Lee- (lo interrumpio) no te preocupes … (dio un paso hacia atras) quiero ver como la derrotas … (volteo a verla) se que ese sera su mayor sufrimiento

Azula- Ah porfavor!! … ya no me hagan reir

Zuko- … no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a tu propia amiga (se lanzo contra ella y empezaron a pelear)

(…)

Terra- (volteo y vio que Haasen la seguia) ¿Qué haces aqui? (se detuvo) Deberias de estar…

Hassen- (la interrumpio, puso su mano en su boca) Contigo (quito su mano y le dio un beso rapidamente) para siempre

Terra se sonrojo.

Taina- (llego corriendo y se paro detrás de ella) ¿asi donde es?

Terra- o.O ¿Qué haces aqui? … (vio a Badku llegar detrás de ella) ¿Qué hacen aqui?

Taina- Yo vine a cuidarte … te enojes o no, no me importa

Terra- ¬/¬ … gracias

Badku- Bien ¿hacia donde es esa gran fuerza?

Terra- Es hacia … (se quedo callada)

Taina- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Terra volteo y tambien los demas … y vieron a un señor … ya mayor … muy mayor …

(…)

Iroh- ¿Hacia donde es?

Aang- Ya casi llegamos … lo puedo sentir

Ambos siguieron corriendo, mientras mas corrian mas seco se volvia el aire y mas aumentaba la temperatura; siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron hasta la parte interna de un volcán.

Ozai- Vaya … al fin llegaron

Iroh- Eres una tramposo Ozai!! … ¿Por qué no preferiste pelear en la camara y no aqui?

Ozai- Hay hermano … que tonto eres

Aang- No importa (dio un paso adelante) mi deber es vencerte, no importa como

Ozai- Solo mira a tu alrededor … solo hay un gran lago de lava y rocas hirviendo … no creo que controles a la perfeccion los cuatro elementos para poder vencerme … y menos el fuego

Aang- Eso esta por verse!!

Aang hizo su patineta de aire y empezaron a pelear

(…)

Katara- ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Toph- Si … lo malo es que estan en el centro del volcan

Katara- ¿Qué!? eso no puede ser, si pelean ahí …

Sokka- El señor del fuego tendra la ventaja

Toph- Ya casi llegamos, no se apuren

(…)

Taina- ¿Usted es? … (vio al señor mayor sorprendido)

Badku- ¿Quién es usted? (lo amenazo con su espada)

Señor- Un viejo amigo de Aang al igual que ustedes … aunque bueno, ustedes no se notan tan viejos xD

Los 4- o.oU

Terra- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Señor- Ustedes dos deberian de conocerme aunque bueno … tu estabas muy chiquita Tara, estabas de este tamaño (alejo sus manos auna cierta distancia una de la otra)

Taina- ¿Rey … Rey Bumi?

Rey Bumi- Si … creo que asi me sigo llamando

Hassen- ¿De donde es usted rey?

Taina- El es el rey de Omashu … el verdadero rey de Omashu

Badku- ¿Por qué dices verdadero rey?

Taina- Porque la nacion del fuego tiene conquistada Omashu

Hassen- ¿Cómo llego hasta aqui?

Badku- ¿Esta bien?

Rey Bumi- Si gracias

Hassen- Creo que preguntar de donde lo conocen y detalles esta demas, vamonos

Taina- cierto, vamonos

Rey Bumi- No

Los 4- o.o que!! no?!

Rey Bumi- Ese es el deber de Aang y nada mas … nosotros no podemos intervenir

Terra- pero …

Rey Bumi- En lo unico que puedo y podemos ayudar es quitarle a Aang a todos los sirvientes del señor del fuego para que pueda pelear

Taina- … pero si hacemos eso y ademas peleamos contra el señor del fuego, esta guerra acabara de una vez por todas! … usted debe de querer eso al igual que nosotros, y mas si Omashu ya es parte de la nacion del fuego

Rey Bumi- Eso no importa

Terra- o.o ¿Cómo que no importa!?

Rey Bumi- Ya habra tiempo de solucionar eso, ademas … yo he gobernado Omashu durante mucho tiempo … eso no es nada

Hassen- (se acerco a su hermano) (susurro) … esta loco

Badku- (susurro tambien) lo se…

Taina- Bueno … aunque sea hay que ver si Aang ya esta peleando … aunque sea podemos darle apoyo moral … ¿no?

Rey Bumi- En eso concuerdo contigo n.n

Salieron corriendo de uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio de la nacion del fuego; cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la camara de la nacion del fuego, vieron dos grandes llamaradas de fuego: una roja y una azul, Terra y Taina apresuraron mas el paso y vieron que Zuko peleabra contra Azula y Ty Lee solo observaba.

Terra- o.o que hacen peleando!!

Zuko- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? (volteo a verlos)

Zuko se distrajo durante unos segundos, segundos que Azula aprovecho y lo derribo dejandolo un poco herido … de hecho ya estaba algo cansado de pelear contra su hermana.

Azula- … llego tu fin hermanito, despues seguiran tus amigos

Salio una pequeña flama de su mano y cuando estaba apunto de lanzarla, una pequeña plataforma de roca salio debajo de los pies de Azula y la saco volando … Zuko solo volteo a ver a Terra y Taina, Taina volteo para esquivar su mirada.

Terra- … ash … (se acerco a Zuko y le ayudo a levantarse) ¿estas bien?

Zuko- Si … gracias

Hassen y Badku tambien se acercaron para ver como estaba, Taina se quedo con el Rey Bumi.

Azula se puso de pie rapidamente para seguir peleando. Hassen y Badku sacaron sus espadas.

Badku- Te ayudaremos

Hassen- Cierto … somos mas, podremos contra ella

Zuko- No!! esperen

Azula lanzo una gran llamarada azul pero una pared la detuvo, despues ella se detuvo … la pared bajo y frente de Azula estaba Taina.

Azula- Vaya! … tu eres una de las tantas amigas del avatar ¿cierto? … la que una vez estaba muy cerca del castillo … te recuerdo bien … (empezo a caminar lentamente hacia ella)

Taina- … tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente … ¿ahora si vas a pelear o lo haran tus soldados?

Azula- (se enojo un poco por el comentario) no … te voy a demostrar esta ves contra quien estas peleando

Ambas se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Zuko- Alto!!

Se interpuso entre las dos, amenazando a Azula con su espada.

Zuko- Ya te dije que esta batalla solo es entre tu y yo … a ella déjala en paz.

Taina- (dio un paso esquivando a Zuko para ponerse de nuevo enfrente de Azula) … ella tambien me debe una batalla, despues terminaras tu la tuya

Zuko- No (guardo su espada y la jalo de ambos brazos para que no peleara)

Taina- Suéltame!! (Zuko forcejeo y la volvio a poner detrás de el)

Zuko- Esta batalla es mia … si quieres peleare por ti al igual que lo estoy haciendo por Ty Lee (todos voltearon a verla)

Terra- Vamonos … tenemos que encontrar a Aang

Taina volteo a ver a su prima y luego a Azula … camino hacia su prima y los demas.

Zuko- (volteo a ver a sus amigos) yo los alcanzare cuando acabe con ella

Los cuatro (excepto Taina) asintieron, despues entre Taina y Terra abrieron la puerta de la camara del señor del fuego, se sorprendieron de ver que no habia nadie pero despues vieron el gran agujero en la pared, entraron a la camara y dejaron la puerta abierta … empezaron a correr rumbo al agujero para ver que habia al final del camino.

Zuko- Acabemos esto de una vez por todas

Ambos empezaron a pelear pero Azula fue astuta y lo tiro rápidamente, despues se movio ágilmente y lanzo un relámpago hacia los demas que corrian para alcanzar a Aang.

Ty Lee- ¡Cuidado!

Los 5 voltearon y vieron que se acercaba el relámpago, rápidamente Terra, Taina y el Rey Bumi levantaron una pared justo enfrente de ellos y automáticamente esta exploto por el choque que recibio del relámpago, ellos salieron volando.

Zuko- ¡No!

Se arrastro un poco y la jalo del pie, tirándola … despues se puso de pie y fue a ver como estaban los demas, que ya se estaban levantando.

Zuko- ¿Estan bien?

Rey Bumi- Si … eso estuvo muy cerca

Badku- Es bueno contar con tres maestros tierra junto a nosotros … sino no se que hubiera pasado

Ty Lee- ¡Ahh!

Todos voltearon y vieron que Ty Lee estaba tirada en el suelo, herida.

Azula- ¡Siguen ustedes! (disparo otro relámpago)

Zuko corrio hacia delante, como esperando el relámpago.

Taina- o.o … Zuko … no!!

Trato de correr para jalarlo pero Badku la detuvo … el relámpago llego a Zuko y el empezó a mover sus brazos … Taina se tranquilizo un poco y a la vez se quedo impactada al igual que Azula … no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Zuko- … ah!!

Termino de mover sus brazos (osea de redireccionar el relámpago) y se lo lanzo a su hermana con mas potencia.

Azula- No!!

Azula recibio el relámpago … salio volando y solo choco contra la pared (que ya estaba muy gastada) y cayo al suelo … despues cayeron unas cuantas rocas dejando atrapada …

(…)

Aang estaba ya muy cansado, herido y en el suelo por la gran batalla que habia tenido con el señor del fuego Ozai.

Ozai- ¿Este es el gran poder del avatar? … estoy a punto de vencerte

Aang habia peleado pero no habia entrado en estado avatar, y cada vez que Iroh habia tratado de ayudarlo, Aang lo habia sacado volando con una ráfaga de viento.

Ozai se acerco a Aang y cuando estaba solo a un paso de el empezo a hacer los movimientos para el relámpago …

Iroh- … no (corrio hacia Ozai)

Aang- … no … no voy a perder contra ti …

Ozai estaba a punto de disparar cuando Iroh tomo su mano y saco hacia otra direccion el relámpago que estaba a punto de dispararle a Aang.

Iroh- ¡Basta! … es mi turno

Ozai- ¿Si el avatar, el gran maestro de los cuatro elementos no pudo contra mi … tu crees que tu si? … mi pobre viejo, tonto e ingenuo hermano …

Iroh- Eso ya lo veremos … (dio un paso hacia atrás y despues hizo con su mano un ademán como retándolo para que fuera hacia el, y asi dejar a Aang en el suelo para que ya no siguiera peleando) … te reto

Ozai- ¿A que, a un Agnikai?

Iroh- No a cualquier Agnikai … un Agnikai que debio pasar hace mucho tiempo … te reto … por la corona de la nacion del fuego

Ozai- … al fin despues de tantos años por fin te atreves a retarme por eso … bien acepto

Iroh sonrio maliciosamente.

Ozai- … aunque me serviras solo como juego mientras el avatar se recupera … no pienso perder contra ti; ademas, me costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo

Iroh- Si ... me imagino el trabajo que te costo despistar a los guardias y matar a nuestro padre, tu propio padre, para ser el señor del fuego.

Ozai solo sonrio … despues hizo unos cuantos movimientos y saco algo de lava del lago de lava y se la lanzo; Iroh estaba listo para regresarle el ataque pero una gran pared de roca salio delante de Iroh protegiéndolo, el volteo y vio a Katara, Sokka y Toph, que hacia tierra control.

Toph bajo la pared y el señor del fuego los vio.

Ozai- Vaya … mira que lindo, traes niños como refuerzo

Iroh- ¿Qué hacen aqui?

Katara- Venimos a ayudarlos (vio a lo lejos a Aang que estaba herido y trataba de levantarse) Aang!! (corrio hacia el y lo tomo entre sus brazos)

Aang- Katara … que haces aquí … debes irte … es muy peligroso …

Toph- Yo lo ayudare, Sokka, tu ve a ver a Aang

Sokka- Si (se acerco a Katara y Sokka)

Iroh- Gracias Toph … pero esta batalla es entre mi hermano y yo

Toph- Ah porfavor … ya oi eso hace rato y esta vez no me importa, quiero pelear!!

Iroh- Gracias pero puedo solo, sera mejor que vayas a ayudarlos

Toph se enojo un poco pero muy dentro de si misma tenia miedo de pelear contra el señor del fuego, tal vez podria ser la mejor maestra tierra del mundo pero eso no bastaba, asi que fue a ayudar a Aang

Aang- … debo seguir peleando … esta batalla es mia, no la de Iroh

Katara- No, estas muy herido … ya no puedes pelear …

Aang- No (trato de levantarse) ah!!

Katara- Déjame curarte (destapo su cantinflora que siempre traia con ella y empezo a curarlo)

Sokka- Aunque sea deja que Iroh pelee por ti mientras Katara te recupera

Toph- Sokka tiene razon, no puedes seguir peleando asi

Aang- No … no lo entienden … no puede pelear … no es su deber … ah!!

Katara- Tranquilo, tratare de no perder

Toph- Ah demonios!! (dio media vuelta y rapidamente creo una cueva para cubrirlos) asi estaremos mas seguros mientras ellos siguen peleando

Iroh- (estaba a unos pasos de la cabaña que Toph habia levantado) esta batalla es contra mi!! Podras pelear con ellos cuando termines conmigo

Ozai- Esta bien, si tanto insistes

Levanto una gran pared de fuego y despues se la lanzo …

(…)

Terra- Lo logro!! (corrio hacia Zuko, le siguieron Badku y Hassen)

Taina se quedo ahí parada junto al rey Bumi … solo sonrio … despues vio a Ty Lee herida y se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse; el rey Bumi solo los vio, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Aang, Terra se percato de ello.

Terra- (volteo a ver al rey Bumi; Zuko, Hassen y Badku tambien) … esta loco

Hassen- Si

Badku- … felicidades … venciste a tu hermana

Terra- Correcion, hermana malvada … si solo dices hermana se oye feo

Zuko- (suspiro) gracias … fue difícil

Terra volteo a ver a Hassen y Badku, se quedaron viendo entre si …

Terra- Vamos, nos deben de estar esperando

Zuko- Cierto

Estaban a punto de irse y vieron que faltaba Taina, la buscaron con la mirada y vieron que estaba ayudando a Ty Lee a levantarse.

Zuko- Adelántese ustedes …

Terra y Hassen se voltearon a ver y asintieron con la cabeza, salieron corriendo de ahí.

Badku solo volteo a ver a Zuko de una forma retadora … después se fue alcanzando a su hermano y a Terra.

Zuko se acerco a Taina que servia de apoyo a Ty Lee para que pudiera levantarse.

Zuko- ¿Esta bien?

Taina solo lo volteo a ver y se enojo un poco.

Taina- ¿Estas bien?

Ty Lee- … si … gracias … ¿tus amigos están bien?

Taina- Si, todos estamos bien … (se quedo callada un momento) muchas gracias … yo pense que tu … bueno n.nU …

Ty Lee- Si lo se … yo tambien pensé que Azula era mi amiga pero …

Zuko- Ya todo acabo, vamonos

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia donde Azula estaba enterrada inconciente pero vieron que no estaba (pudieron notarlo porque aunque habia quedado enterrada entre rocas, se podia notar aun su cabeza, sus brazos y una de sus piernas)

Zuko- No puede ser!!

Azula- ¿Me buscabas?

Los tres voltearon a verla, estaba recargada en la pared de uno de los dos pasillos que habia ahí.

Estaba gravemente herida … apenas se podia poner de pie pero no le importo, era mas su odio que el daño del relámpago que habia recibido.

Taina- No puede ser!! Pero un relámpago es muy peligroso!! Es mortal!!

Azula- … no me vas a derrotar tan fácilmente … nunca lo vas a hacer … yo soy mas fuerte que tu … soy mas agil que tu …

Empezo a mover sus brazos para lanzar una vez mas el relámpago, pero esta ves lo hizo de manera algo lenta.

Taina- (susurro) no otra vez …

Azula- Ah!

Alguien la sostuvo por detrás muy fuerte para que no pudiera moverse.

Zuko- Mai!! Que haces aquí!!

Mai- Dispara!! Rapido!! (aun debil, Azula forcejeaba para safarse de Mai)

Taina- (susurro) … pense que estaba atrapada …

Zuko- Mai!! ¿Qué haces aqui? Te dije que te fueras

Mai- Atácala rapido con un relámpago!! … (susurro) tal y como ella lo haria

Azula- ¿Tu tambien me vas a traicionar Mai? … pero bueno … que se puede esperar de la novia de un traidor … oh espera … que ya no es tu novio ¿verdad? Te dejo aquí sola

Mai- Cállate!! (la jaloneo y la aventó, Azula quedo tirada en el suelo, despues saco una estrella) deberia matarte como la maldita que eres

Azula- Anda vamos (se quedo ahí tirada en el suelo sin moverse) ¿Qué esperas? … serás feliz si lo haces porque sabes muy bien que complacerías a tu novio

Mai solo volteo a ver a Zuko que seguía ayudando a Ty Lee para que pudiera seguir de pie.

Mai- … no me quiero ensuciar las manos con una basura como tu

Azula- Oh por favor Mai … (se quedo callada un momento) vamos! Todavía tienes oportunidad de vengarte de mi hermano por dejarte aquí … recuerda todo lo que te hizo sufrir cuando te dejo aquí sin decir ni una sola palabra

Taina- (soltó a Ty Lee con cuidado dejando todo su apoyo en Zuko y dio un paso adelante) … o tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle a tu novio cuanto lo quieres y no traicionarlo (lo dijo de una forma sincera pero a la vez algo irónica)

Mai solo se le quedo viendo, ya que por lo poco que había visto sabia que Taina amaba a Zuko … Mai solo se preparo para lanzar su estrella que habia sacado.

Azula- … hazlo … (se lo dijo de una forma retadora)

Ty Lee- No Mai, no lo hagas!! Es una trampa!!

Zuko- No lo hagas Mai … tu misma lo dijiste … no te ensucies las manos con ella …

Taina aprovecho el momento y lentamente empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás … después empezó a correr para alcanzar a Aang y los demás …

Azula- … eres una tonta, tal como mi hermano

Salto con todas las fuerzas que le quedaron y le lanzo una llamarada azul que saco volando a Mai.

Zuko- Demonios!! …

Zuko ayudo a Ty Lee para que sentara de nuevo, mientras la ayudaba, Azula aprovecho y empezó a hacer los movimientos del relámpago …

Azula- … tuviste algo que nuca tuve … el amor de nuestra madre … por fin pagaras por ellos (lanzo el relámpago)

Taina solo escucho eso y se detuvo, volteo … estaba a punto de regresar pero…

Zuko- Vete!!

El relámpago estaba a unos centímetros de Zuko y empezó a mover sus brazos para redireccionarlo.

Taina solo vio como Zuko estaba a punto de volver a atacar a su hermana … sabia que necesitaba ayuda pero también sabia que Aang necesitaba mas esa ayuda …

Zuko volvió a lanzarle el relámpago y cuando Azula estuvo a punto de saltar para esquivarlo Mai la volvio a sostener.

Mai- … esta vez no escaparas

Zuko- o.o Mai no!! quitate!!

Ya era demasiado tarde … Zuko ya habia lanzado el relámpago y no podia detenerlo; Mai no solto a Azula por ningun motivo aunque ella forcejeaba …

(…)

Sokka- … va muy bien … si sigue podra vencerlo …

Aang- Pero no puede … esa es mi batalla

Katara- Si pero tu mismo lo dijiste hace rato … estan peleando por el titulo del señor del fuego …

Terra- Va a ganar, yo se que el señor Iroh va a ganar …

Hassen y Badku desde que llegaron no habian comentado nada, solo habian visto la pelea muy serios …

Toph- ¿Creen que lo deberíamos dejar pelear?

Sokka- Si … al ritmo que va, ganara

Aang y sus amigos, veian la pelea desde el techo de la cueva que Toph habia hecho, todos agarraban a Aang para que no bajara y peleara, no querian que el peleara ya que les daba miedo que su amigo peleara; pero tambien muy dentro de sus pensamientos sabian que si Iroh no podia vencerlo, Aang era la ultima esperanza …

Iroh- Ja … ya estas muy cansado …

Ozai- No tanto como tu hermano …

Ambos estaban muy cansados … habian dado lo mejor de cada uno ya que querian vencer al otro …

Ozai- … faltan unos cuantos minutos para que amanezca y cuando eso pase … tendre mi maximo poder …

Iroh- Yo tambien … no lo olvides … hermano

Ozai salto y detrás de el creo una ola de lava, hizo unos cuantos movimientos de fuego control, se paro en ella y la digio hacia su hermano para hacer un ataque directo; Iroh tomo una postura firme y volvio a entrar en estado secundario, para esquivar el ataque, junto sus brazos y los puso frente a el, después los empezó a separar lentamente y los mismo le paso a la gran ola de lava, se empezo a abrir y debilitar … Ozai empezo a perder el equilibrio y cayo … la lava solo llego a los pies de Iroh pero el no la sintio ya que estaba en estado secundario.

Terra- Gano!!

Rey Bumi- … aun no

Hassen- … solo debilito el ataque (lo dijo en un tono de voz muy serio)

Terra- ¿Entonces donde esta?

Solo veian lava alrededor de Iroh, que brillaba en un tono rojo muy intenso; y rocas cubiertas de lava.

Sokka- Esperen … ¿Qué no eso es …?

Katara- o.o que!! ¿Iroh también puede?

Terra- o.o esta en estado secundario!!

Badku- (susurro) no me sorprende … (lo dijo en un tono irónico y sarcástico)

Aang- ¿Dónde esta Ozai? (salto y bajo del techo de la pequeña cueva)

Katara- Aang espera!!

Aang corrio hacia Iroh, que tenia las manos como si estuviera meditando para salir de ese estado.

Aang- ¿Esta bien?

Iroh- (dio un gran suspiro) … (dejo de brillar) … si, gracias

Aang- ¿Cómo fue que pudo entrar y salir a voluntad y tan rapido de … ?

Iroh- Observandote a ti y a Taina … ¿Dónde esta?

Aang- No lo se …

Iroh- … por lo menos ya lo derrote

Aang- … pero … (estaba decepcionado de el mismo) lo tenia que hacer yo …

Iroh- Mira Aang … (puso su mano en su hombro) tu mismo lo oíste, yo debi de haber tenido esta batalla con mi hermano desde hace mucho, solo fue una pelea para definir quien sera el nuevo señor del fuego

Aang- … pero entonces eso significa que … ¿Qué tengo que pelear contra usted?

Iroh no contesto.

Ozai- No me vas a vencer asi de facil (solo se podia ver parte de su cuerpo: su lado izquierdo)

Iroh- (se puso en posición de ataque) entonces sigamos

Aang- No … (se puso delante de Iroh) es mi deber como el avatar vencer y derrocar al señor del fuego

Katara- Aang, no!! (trato de bajar de la cueva pero el rey Bumi uso tierra control para detenerla)

Ozai- … creo que ahora cambiaran un poco las cosas … (salio por completo de donde se escondía y mostró a todos que tenia a Taina como rehén)

Terra- Prima!!

Todos se sorprendieron y bajaron del techo de la cueva.

Iroh- Dejala ir Ozai!!

Aang- Esta batalla es entre nosotros dos … (dio un paso hacia adelante) ni Iroh ni Taina tienen que ver con esto, dejala ir!!

Ozai solo se empezo a reir, con un solo brazo la detenia para que no se escapara y a la vez le apretaba fuertemente el cuello para que no pudiera hablar ni respirar.

"Dejala ir" … se escucho que alguien lo grito como eco …

Ozai- Mmm … (con la otra mano que tenia libre solo creo una llama y la acerco a Taina)

Katara- … esa voz es de …

Toph- … es Zuko …

Zuko salio del tunel que conectaba la camara del señor del fuego con el centro del volcan, solo saco sus espadas y volvio a repetir lo mismo.

Zuko- … Déjala ir

Ozai- Príncipe Zuko … ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu traición? …

Solo acerco mas la flama a Taina y ella se asusto, despues de la nada la llama se hizo mas intensa …

Ozai- Mmm excelente … ya amaneció …

Sokka- Demonios …

Terra- Tenemos que hacer algo!! (ella y Badku trataron de acercarse pero el rey Bumi no los dejo)

Zuko- Déjala ir (se empezo a acercar, retando a su padre con sus espadas)

Ozai solo sonrio maliciosamente y dejo caer a Taina que estaba desmayada …

Zuko- Maldito!! (se lanzo contra el, atacándolo con sus espadas)

Ozai esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Zuko; todos aprovecharon para acercarse a Taina y ver como estaba.

Terra- ¿Esta bien?

Katara- Solo esta inconciente …

Zuko usaba sus espadas mas su fuego control para vencer a su padre pero el esquivaba fácilmente los ataques.

Ozai- Me atacas como si me odiaras Zuko …

Zuko- (no contesto con respecto a lo que le acababa de decir) … no tengo ni un recuerdo bueno de ti … ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste como padre? … ¿Por qué…?

Ozai- ¿Quieres saber porque … porque tu madre era la única que te quería y yo no?

Zuko no contesto, solo lo vio fijamente y técnicamente con la mirada le dijo que si …

Zuko- Ni un solo momento … ni un abrazo … ni un cariño … casi nunca te veía y cuando lo hacia … solo me despreciabas …

Ozai- Es simple … porque yo no soy tu padre

Zuko- o.o … que dijiste?

Ozai- Lo que oiste … yo no soy tu padre

Zuko- Mientes!!

Ozai- ¿No me crees? (lo dijo en un tono burlón) … ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu adorado tio? … para que veas que digo la verdad

Zuko volteo a ver a su tio con un miedo increíble … Iroh solo se puso de pie y se alejo de Aang y los demas que seguian cuidando a Taina que seguia inconciente.

Iroh- … es cierto … Ozai no es tu padre …

Ozai- Tu padre es un bastardo que ya esta muerto!

Zuko- (empezaron a correr lagrimas por sus ojos) cállate!! (se lanzo contra el y grandes llamas salieron de sus espadas)

Ambos empezaron a pelear, ahora a Ozai se le dificultaba esquivar los ataques pero aun asi los seguia esquivando.

Ozai- ¿Qué no quieres saber la historia antes de que me mates? (lo dijo con sarcasmo, sabia que Zuko no podia vencerlo, menos matarlo)

Zuko se detuvo y solo volteo a ver a ambos, a su tio y a su padre … o bueno … ahora desconocido …

Iroh- … yo conozco a tu madre desde hace años, éramos … (corrigió) somos grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que íbamos a la Academia Real de Fuego

Ozai- De hecho fue por tu tio que conoci a tu madre … desde que la vi, me gusto, la ame con una intensidad con la que no te imaginas …

Iroh- ¡Pero ella no te amaba, amaba a Blaze!

Ozai- Cállate!! (le lanzo una llama)

Zuko- (susurro) … ¿Qué fue lo que paso? …

Iroh- … al terminar la academia tu madre y Blaze iban a casarse pero …

Ozai- … lo mate …

Iroh- o.o lo mataste!! Maldito!!

Ozai- Me estorbaba y lo mate …

Zuko- Eres un maldito!! (estaba furioso, llamas empezaron a salir de sus manos)

Iroh- ¿De cualquier estorbo te deshaces a toda costa, cierto?

Ozai- (sonrio) … asi es … despues de eso fue facil … le propuse a tu madre matrimonio y acepto, ella era la heredera de un gran familia, podia hacer de su dinero lo que quisiera … yo era parte de la familia real de la nacion del fuego; organizar la boda fue facil … despues de la boda me dijo que ya te estaba esperando … tuve que resignarme

Zuko- (susurro) … ¿entonces Azula es mi media hermana?

Iroh- … si

Zuko tomo sus espadas con firmeza y de nuevo salieron llamas de éstas.

Zuko- … entonces ahora no tendre ningun remordimiento de pelear contra ti …

Ozai- Ah por favor … no me hagas reir …

Aang- Espera Zuko (estaba enfadado) … (susurro) esto tiene que terminar

Zuko y Iroh lo vieron … Aang ya estaba decidido … asi que lo unico que hicieron fue ir con los demas.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, Katara puso su mano en el hombro de Aang pero el no volteo, el Rey Bumi la detuvo y la alejaro de Aang con delicadeza.

Aang se sento y empezo a meditar … rapidamente sus ojos y tatuajes empezaron a brillar…

Rey Bumi- (susurro) … ¿es la primera vez que lo va a intentar en ese estado?

Iroh- Si … hace un momento trato de pelear sin usar el estado avatar

(flashback)

Guru Pathik- … bien … el octavo chacra se encuentra en la corona de la cabeza, se relaciona con la energía cósmica y es bloqueado por las ataduras terrenales … dime Aang … ¿Qué es lo que te retiene en este mundo?

… Aang empezó a pensar en Katara …

Guru Pathik- … bien … piensa muy bien en esas ataduras terrenales … deja que fluyan y después … sácalas de tu mente

Aang- o.o ¿Qué!? ¿Por qué querría olvidar a Katara? … yo … yo la amo

Guru Pathik- Solo dejándola ir podrás dejar pasar la energía cósmica del universo y asi entrar en estado avatar

Aang- ¿Por qué preferiría energía cósmica del universo en vez de Katara? … hace tres chacras atrás era bueno lo que siento por ella!!

Guru Pathik- DEBES dejarla ir para entrar en estado avatar …

Aang- Lo siento pero no dejare a Katara …

Guru Pathik- Lo siento Aang pero debes hacerlo, para entrar en el estado avatar debes abrir todos tus chacras…

(fin del flashback)

Aang- (en su mente) … queria tratar de vencer al señor del fuego sin tener que usar el estado avatar … al amor que siento por Katara … pero si dejándola ir es la única manera para de una vez por todas acabar con esta guerra …

Abrio sus ojos y estos ya brillaban, habia entrado en estado avatar …

Ozai- … vaya … asi que ese es el famoso gran poder del avatar … quiero verlo … (se puso en posición de ataque)

Aang estaba flotando en el aire … una gran columna de roca salio debajo de el (con un solo dedo la saco) y se paro en ella, despues empezó a sacar varias del suelo y Ozai solo las esquivaba, despues le lanzo un gran ataque de fuego pero Aang solo extendió su mano y lo detuvo … solo se extendió el fuego a ambos costados sin lastimarlo, Ozai se detuvo, movio sus brazos en forma de circulo y creo fuego detrás de el y se acerco a gran velocidad hacia el; Aang tomo unas cuantas rocas y se cubrio de ella y tambien se acerco a el a toda velocidad … chocaron y hubo una gran explosion.

Katara- Aang!!

Esta vez quizo ir a ver como estaba y nadie la detuvo … solo se acerco a las rocas que habian salido volando por la explosión, antes de que llegara, salio un gran resplandor y Aang salio.

Katara- … estas bien … (sonrio)

Aang estiro los brazos y giro las manos como si girara un plato: movio el suelo donde estaban el y Katara parados ya que Ozai habia lanzado otro ataque y asi lo recibiera el y no Katara.

Katara solo lo veia … estaba en estado avatar y por la espalda estaba recibiendo un ataque de fuego pero era como si Aang no lo sintiera; despues aang giro rapidamente y estiro sus brazos y manos … giro sus brazos detrás de el y le regreso el ataque a Ozai … ataque que no pudo contrarrestar y lo saco volando.

Aang hizo que de donde el estaba parada creciera otra columna de roca y lo mismo hizo con Ozai … donde el estaba tirado se levanto una gran plataforma … todos los vieron como se levantaba …

Sokka- (susurro) … apenas esta empezando

Toph- Es muy fuerte (movio los dedos de sus pies) ambos son muy fuertes …

Aang- … salgan de aquí (se escucho como si hablaran varias personas a la vez)

Terra- ¿Qué? ¿Qué salgamos de aqui?

Sokka- Jamas!! (puso sus manos en su boca para que se escuchara mas su voz) no vamos a salir de aquí!! No te vamos a dejar solo

En el rostro de Aang se noto que se habia enfadado un poco … asi que lo unico que hizo fue saltar de la columna donde estaba parado (que estaba muy alta) aterrizo junto a Katara, ella lo vio con algo de miedo pero aun asi le sonrio y viceversa … despues Aang estiro su brazo derecho y donde estaba parada Katara se movio, la lanzo con delicadeza y cuidado, hacia donde estaban los demas.

Sokka- (la atrapo, Katara estaba de pie apunto de perder el equilibrio) ¿estas bien?

Katara- (susurro) … si

Del suelo salieron rocas que atraparon los pies de Aang, despues el se agacho un poco y lentamente empezo a mover los brazos como si levantara algo, lo hizo de manera muy lenta.

Sokka- ¿Qué pasa?

Hassen- … esta

El lugar empezo a temblar …

Terra, Toph y Taina- o.o esta destruyendo y levantando el volcan!!

Ozai se pudo poner de pie por fin de pie y tambien salto de la columna de tierra.

Ozai- Tonto!! No podras levantar todo esto a la superficie … ademas si lo haces … me daras ventaja ya que recibiré los rayos del sol directamente

Badku- No va a mover todo esto hasta la superficie

Terra- ¿Entonces?

El rey Bumi y Toph sonrieron.

Terra- ¿Qué va a hacer? Hablen!!

El lugar dejo de temblar … despues la lava empezo a salir como si el volcan estuviera a punto de hacer erupción; todos vieron la lava con sorpresa y como algo increíble … Ozai no le importo eso y se lanzo contra Aang.

Zuko- Tenemos que salir de aquí rapido

Katara- … pero …

Iroh- Rapido, vamonos!!

Badku tomo en sus brazos a Taina, la cargo y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Ozai- No lo haran!!

Volvio a hacer la técnica que habia hecho y acelero para que los amigos del avatar no escaparan.

Iroh- sigan ustedes!

Zuko- Pero tio!!

Iroh regreso para detener a Ozai, el ya sabia en mente como detener a Ozai.

Ozai- Quítate!! (salto y lanzo un gran ataque de fuego que Iroh esquivo)

(…)

Todos corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron y salieron de donde estaban.

Katara- No podemos quedarnos aquí … tenemos que ver como esta Aang

Sokka- Tranquila, el estara bien al igual que Iroh … no por nada son el avatar y el dragon del oeste

Zuko- Tiene razon … tu confia …

Toph- Debemos de salir del palacio

Hassen- ¿Por qué?

Toph- No es un lugar seguro

Sokka- Vamos

Toph- Espera … habra una salida mas rapida si hacemos esto (corrio y se acerco a una pared de la camara, solo estiro sus brazos y la tiro) listo, salgamos de aquí

Todos salieron de ahí.

Toph- Ayudenme a reparar esa pared (refiriendose a Taina y Terra)

Taina y Terra- Si …

Taina- ¿pero … para que?

Toph- Solo ayúdanos princesita

Taina- n.nU esta bien

Entre las tres repararon esa pared.

Ya todos estaban fuera del castillo … estaban todos muy impacientes.

Katara- Tenemos que hacer algo!! Tenemos que regresar … ademas … no creo que … (Katara (y todos) ya tenian una idea de lo que Aang iba a hacer)

Rey Bumi- … era la unica manera …

Katara- … pero no …

Sokka- … lo mejor sera no estar en esta isla, es muy peligroso

Toph- ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

Taina- Tiene razon, es mejor estar prevenidos

Zuko- (se acerco a Toph) ¿hay alguien en el castillo?

Toph- (sonrio con malicia) se mas especifico …

Zuko- ¿Siguen Ty Lee y Mai en el palacio?

Toph- (se agacho y puso su mano en el suelo) no … no estan

Zuko sonrio y sintio alivio.

Sokka empezo a buscar en sus bolsillos algo … Hassen saco de su bolsillo el silbato de Appa (lo que Sokka buscaba en sus bolsillo).

Sokka- n.nU pense que yo lo tenia

Hassen- … tengo que … (vio el silbato) no … no puedo, ni siquiera quiero moverme de aquí

Hassen le dio el silbato a Sokka y con algo de miedo, coraje y resignación lo soplo … Appa llego al instante.

Terra- Suban ustedes con mi prima (elevo una roca para empezar a volar) yo me encargo de nosotros cuatro (se refería a Toph, Badku, Hassen y ella misma.)

Terra empezó a volar con ellos y los demas subieron en Appa … se alejaron un poco del castillo y se quedaron flotando ahí.

Taina- (empezó a toser y a despertar)

Katara- Taina!! (se acerco a ella y saco algo de agua para ver como estaba)

Taina- Ay … (se sento y se toco la cabeza) … ¿Qué paso? … ¿Dónde … ? o.o ¿Dónde esta Aang!?

Sokka- Sigue peleando contra el señor del fuego

Taina empezo a voltear para ver donde estaban y con quien estaba.

Taina- ¿Dónde esta el señor Iroh?

Zuko- … mi tio esta ayudando a Aang …

(…)

Iroh y Ozai estaban tomados de las manos, uno tratando de derribar al otro.

Ozai- … vamos a morir hermano …

Iroh- Por lo menos tu reinado acabara

Aang habia subido de nuevo a la columna, tenia sus brazos estirados … habia sacado toda la lava que habia en el volcan y giraba alrededor de ellos: de Aang que estaba en la plataforma, y de Iroh y Ozai …

Ozai- Que estupido eres ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

Iroh- Si lo hacia hubieras detenido al avatar y su ataque no habria servido …

Ozai- Ahora vas a morir … vamos a morir si sigue asi …

Iroh- A mi no me importa … morire con dignidad y con la conciencia tranquila … tu no

Ozai- … piensalo Iroh … cuando la lava llegue hasta nosotros sera nuestro fin … aun podemos aliarnos y salir de aquí, que el avatar se muera solo

Iroh- ¡Jamas!

La lava siguió saliendo hasta que se lleno todo el lugar … despues hubo un gran resplandor que rompio todas las capas del suelo y la parte posterior del palacio de la nacion del fuego…

Katara- Aang!!

… despues la lava empezo a salir del gran hoyo que se habia creado, como si un volcan hubiera hecho erupcion … parte de la lava cayo en el mar y otra poca empezo a destruir el palacio …


	22. Cap 21: Destino

_

* * *

_

Previamente…

* * *

Katara- … no se Gran Gran … el es diferente … es talvez el maestro que estaba esperando para que me enseñe…

**(…)**

Iroh- … te reto

Ozai- ¿A que, a un Agnikai?

Iroh- No a cualquier Agnikai … un Agnikai que debio pasar hace mucho tiempo … te reto … por la corona de la nacion del fuego

**(…)**

Taina- Escuchame por primera vez ¿quieres?

Tara- No!! de seguro te mandaron a buscarme y veniste a la fuerza para que despues me obligaran a ser princesa … y no quiero!!

Taina- No!! Escucha!!

Tara- (la interrumpio) No!! … lalalala

Empezo a hacer ruido para no dejar hablar a Taina.

Taina- (la tomo de los brazos y la sacudio) que no entiendes?! Esto no es solo sobre ti … es sobre Markovia y sobre todo el mundo!! … estamos en territorio enemigo y quien sabe que nos puedan hacer, debemos de regresar a casa para estar sanas y salvas

**(…)**

Zuko … yo no quise decirte acerca de lo que quiera … y era seguir mi destino … mi verdadero destino porque se que le hubieras dicho a Azula y todo mi plan se hubiera venido abajo … todo el tiempo que no estuve a tu lado me di cuenta de muchas cosas … no hubieron palabras para unirnos … fueron muchas cosas las que pasamos juntos pero …

**(…)**

Zuko- … mi padre y mi hermana siempre me hicieron creer que ella estaba muerta … pero no lo esta … cuando me uni al avatar tenia miedo de que nadie me perdonara … pero poco a poco asi ha sido … ahora solo me da miedo de que no me me perdonen dos personas …

Taina- (susurro) … ¿Quién? …

Zuko- … mi madre y tu …

Taina- o/o …

Zuko- No se de que se haya enterado ella pero … apuesto que sabe todo lo malo que hice, ademas, antes de que la desterraran, me dijo que nunca olvidara quien era …

**(…)**

Mai termino de besar a Zuko y se quedaron viendo, en ambos hubo una muy ligera sonrisa, algo seca; despues voltearon a ver a la puerta y vieron a Taina, Terra y Hassen.

Zuko- Taina!!

Taina dio un paso hacia delante, despues Zuko se alejo de Mai y se acerco a ella.

Taina- … te amo Zuko … la pregunta es ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué te amo?

**(…)**

Zuko- … no tengo ni un recuerdo bueno de ti … ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste como padre? … ¿Por qué…?

Ozai- Es simple … porque yo no soy tu padre

**(…)**

Aang- … salgan de aquí … (el lugar empezo a temblar)

**(…)**

La lava siguió saliendo hasta que se lleno todo el lugar … despues hubo un gran resplandor que rompio todas las capas del suelo y la parte posterior del palacio de la nacion del fuego…

… despues la lava empezo a salir del gran hoyo que se habia creado, como si un volcan hubiera hecho erupcion …

Katara- Aang!!

* * *

_**Destino**_

… hubo un gran silencio … todos flotaban encima del palacio …

Katara- … (corrio una mejilla por su lagrima) … no

Sokka- (susurro) … creo … que asi debia ser

Toph- … se que fue … la mejor batalla que se pudo haber visto …

Todos estaban muy tristes y cayados, solo veian asi el palacio como seguia saliendo la lava pero ahora lentamente, como si fueran las sobras de la lava …

Taina- … no … (se puso de pie)

Badku- Espera … ¿Qué haces?

Taina- … sigue vivo … lo se …

Terra- (susurro) ¿Qué no viste?

Taina- … (solo cerro los ojos y trago algo de saliva) … es el mismo presentimiento que senti cuando todo el mundo afirmaba que estaba muerto …

Sokka- (susurro) … pero esa vez fue diferente

Katara- (se puso de pie) tienes razon, sigue vivo … tenemos que ir a ver

Zuko- … pero …

Sokka- Vamos … (dijo "yip yip" y Appa descendió)

Todos bajaron de Appa y empezaron a caminar cerca de la erupción …

Terra- … ¿y como vamos a saber si? …

Zuko- … la verdad no creo que …

Todos voltearon a ver con odio y enojo a Zuko … aunque sabia que talvez decía la verdad …

Toph salto e hizo que la lava se quedara debajo de la tierra para que se pudieran acercar un poco … Katara solo empezo a llorar y entre Taina y Sokka la abrazaron.

Terra- Toph … tu puedes ver si …

Toph- A eso voy … (se agacho y puso sus manos en el suelo)

Hubo un ligero y frio silencio

Zuko- ¿Qué hay?

Toph no respondió …

Katara- Toph … ya habla …

Toph- … siento … mucho y … a la vez nada

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y extrañados.

Terra- o.O ¿Qué? (se acerco a ella, se agacho y tambien puso sus manos en el suelo)

Taina- ¿Qué sienten?

Terra- … es que ese es el problema …

Toph- … se siente todo y … se siente nada …

Terra- … es difícil de explicar es como si … algo se moviera ahí dentro a gran velocidad …

De la nada salio mas lava, como si se repitiera la erupcion, pero esta ves salio muy poca … despues habia una gran esfera roja …

Sokka- ¿Qué es eso?

Frente a ellos habia una gran esfera de energia roja, solo giraba muy rápido … después lava salio volando con dirección hacia el mar …

(…)

Aang- ¿Dónde estamos?

Iroh solo se quedo cayado.

Aang y Iroh estaban en un lago y detrás de ellos un bello bosque y era de noche …

Aang- ¿Qué no se supone que era de dia? … ademas que yo sepa, no hay un lago cerca del palacio

Iroh- … no, no lo hay … creo … que estamos en el mundo de los espiruts

Aang- o.o ¿Qué! en el mundo de los espiritus!?

Enfrente de ellos aparecio una pequeña estrella … despues salio de la nada flotando Yue.

Iroh y Aang- Princesa Yue

Yue- (sonrio) … ustedes acaban de terminar lo que durante 100 años perturbo el mundo de los humanos

Ambos sonrieron.

Yue- … va encontra de las reglas … pero lo que voy a hacer lo sugirió Somojo asi que … esta falta estara permitida por ultima vez

Aang- o.O ¿Somojo? ¿Quién es Somojo?

Iroh- … pero … yo lo unico que quiero es ver … a …

Yue- … no se si este bien pero … (empezo a flotar hacia atras) (con su mano hizo ademán dandole a entender a Iroh que se acercara)

Iroh empezo a caminar en el lago …

Yue- Trate de no tardarse porfavor …

Iroh estaba parado en el lago pero de la nada se hundio … al principio aguanto la respiración pero despues ya no aguanto y sintio que podia respirar dentro del agua … empezo a voltear de un lado a otro y no vio nada; de repente, sintio una mano encima de su hombro.

Iroh solo volteo y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas …

Iroh- … hijo …

Abrazo a Lu Ten con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

Iroh- (empezo a llorar) … hijo mio… perdoname…

Lu Ten- ¿Por qué habria de perdonarte?

Iroh- ¿Cómo que porque? … no pude defenderte en Ba Sing Se …

Lu Ten- … no importa … aunque sea tuve una vida corta … pero feliz

Iroh- No digas eso … yo queria … queria que fueras un general como yo que … jaja … que murieras de viejo como yo

Lu Ten - … no importa … cuando yo era chico y casi no te podia ver, lo unico que deseaba era crecer para poder irme a pelear junto a mi padre y eso hize …

Iroh sonrio.

Lu Ten- … ahora debes regresar

Iroh- ¿Qué? o.O ¿regresar?

Lu Ten- … si … tu y Aang deben regresar … apenas acaba de iniciar una nueva vida para el mundo terrenal

Iroh- … pero

Lu Ten- … he visto todo … todo … desde que regresaste a casa por la batalla de Ba Sing Se hasta ahora …

Iroh se quedo callado, lo unico que queria era estar con su hijo …

Lu Ten- … ademas … mi primo te necesita mas que yo … talvez yo nunca estuve de cuerpo presente pero siempre veia todo lo que hacias … por eso estoy orgulloso de mi padre y orgulloso de ser el hijo del dragon del oeste

Iroh sonrio.

Lu Ten- … se que no es lo mismo pero … cuando por desgracia veia a pasar a alguien, claro ya en este mundo … y me preguntaba quien era … decia con orgullo que soy el hijo del dragon del oeste aunque unos supieran quien eras en realidad y otros no …

Iroh volvio a sonreir y lo volvio a abrazar.

Iroh- (susurro) … me gustaria que el que regresara fueras tu y no yo …

Lu Ten- … no asi esta bien … (se soltaron) nos volveremos a ver, ya lo veras

Iroh- … estare esperando con ansias ese dia …

Lu Ten- (saludo a su padre de forma militar) cuidese mucho general

Iroh se rio y rodo una lágrima por su mejilla … despues empezo a sentir como flotaba y Lu Ten nunca bajo su mano …

Yue- (sonrio) (Iroh subio a la superficie y estaba parado junto a Aang) regresaran no porque es un deber, sino porque se lo ganaron … no les importo dejar y arriesgar a los seres que mas aman contar de salvar al mundo …

Aang- … pero yo una vez …

Yue- (volvio a sonreir) en Ba Sing Se paso lo mismo, la gran diferencia es que no era el momento para pelear … cuídense mucho … nos volveremos a ver

Aang- Gracias princesa Yue … sino hubiera sido por ti y por el mensaje que me enviaste, quien sabe que hubiera pasado

Yue- … era mi deber …

(…)

La gran esfera bajo hasta el suelo y se puso frente a ellos … despues dejo de brillar y solo vieron a Aang y a Iroh tirados inconcientes.

Katara- Aang!! (ahora sus lagrimas eran de alegria)

Ella se acerco a Aang y Zuko se acerco a su tio … lentamente empezaron a recobrar la conciencia …

Katara- Aang … estas bien … estas … estas vivo (sonrio, ahora sus lagrimas eran de alegría)

Zuko- … tio …

Iroh y Aang se sentaron el suelo, Zuko y Katara los abrazaron (respectivamente).

Todos ayudaron a Iroh y Aang a entrar al palacio (a lo que todavía seguia en pie) Katara trato de curarlos pero estaban bien … despues todos fueron al patio (a lo que todavía seguia en pie).

Aang- ¿Y como fue que llegaste hasta aqui? (hablaba con el rey Bumi)

Sokka- Cierto, la ultima vez estaba capturado por la nacion del fuego

Rey Bumi- Eso es facil de contestar … segui unos dias encerrado en esa jaula de metal, luego desde Omashu me trajeron hasta aquí … despues cuando fueron a liberar a sus amigos, oi tu voz y decidi que era el momento

Hassen- o.O ¿pero porque esperar tanto?

Rey Bumi- Porque estaba esperando el momento preciso

Todos (excepto Aang, Sokka y Katara) se quedaron sorprendidos, pensaban que Bumi estaba loco.

Sokka- Bien y … ahora que vamos a hacer … n.nU

Badku- Cierto!! ya … ya todo acabo … ya en todo el mundo reina la paz

Iroh- Lo primero que debemos hacer es mandar la orden para que todas las tropas de la nacion del fuego dejen libre cualquier lugar que este sometido

Aang- … ahora debera de reinar la paz y nada mas

Zuko- Para eso deberemos ir de pueblo en pueblo, ciudad en ciudad para reconstruir todo

Terra se sorprendio mucho y se asusto mucho, despues se puso de pie y se fue corriendo de ahí … como si le hubieran recordado algo y se hubiera asustado.

Hassen- Terra! espera!!

Taina y Hassen se pusieron de pie y fueron tras ella …

Badku- ¿Qué le pasa?

Toph- … no lo se …

Sokka- Talvez recordo que tiene algo que hacer … por cierto ¿Cómo iremos a recoger a Suki y los demas?

Aang- Ire yo pero … necesito su ayuda n.nU (volteo a ver hacia donde se habian ido Terra, Taina y Badku)

Taina- Espera!! (detuvo a Hassen)

Hassen- ¿Qué pasa?

Se distrajeron un momento y perdieron a Terra de vista.

Taina- … creo ya se que tiene … dejame hablar con ella a solas

Hassen- ¿Segura?

Taina- Si

Hassen- … esta bien (regreso con los demas)

Taina levanto una gran roca y se puso a volar para buscar a Terra … cuando la vio a lo lejos aterrizo y se acerco a ella.

Terra- Ya se lo que me vas a decir asi que … no!

Taina- (sonrio) ¿a si? ¿Qué te voy a decir?

Terra- Que como ya todo acabo … me debes regresar a Markovia por mi bien y por el bien de Markovia y …

Taina- (susurro) … eso es …

Terra- ¬¬ ¿Qué? … no voy a ir!! No quiero y no!!

Taina- Tranquilízate!! (la tomo de los hombros y la tranquilizo) no te voy a obligar a nada

Terra- No quie … o.O ¿enserio?

Taina- Enserio n.n

Terra- ¿Me lo juras?

Taina- (levanto su mano) te lo juro

Terra- Gracias!! (la abrazo) muchas gracias!!

Taina- De nada

Terra- … pero … (dejo de abrazarla) ¿Por qué dijiste "eso es"?

Taina- n.nU porque me diste una idea

Terra- o.O ¿Qué idea?

Taina- … se que no es lo correcto … talvez ni siquiera es lo que quiero hacer pero … por el momento creo que sera lo mejor para todos … pero sobre todo para mi

Terra- ¿Qué?

Taina- … yo ire a Markovia …

Terra- (se quedo sorprendida) … pero … ¿Cómo que ya no quieres si por tanto tiempo estuviste insistiendo que?

Taina- (la interrumpio) lo se … yo queria gobernar Markovia y ser una gran reina pero … con todo lo que paso … quiero ir de pueblo en pueblo a restaurar la paz, apuesto a que Aang y los demas es lo que haran pero …

Terra- ¬¬ … ¿Zuko?

Taina se le quedo viendo, Terra se enfado un poco …

Taina- u.u … si … ¬¬

Terra- x3 deberías de darle una paliza o talvez decirle lo que sientes y fin del tema

Taina- ¿Para que? ¿Para que me diga "siento algo por ti pero siento algo mas por Mai"? … no, no quiero oir eso

Terra- … talvez tengas razon pero … y sino dice eso?

Taina- ¬¬ tu lo viste … la … beso

Terra- Bueno eso si … n.nU

Se quedaron calladas un momento

Terra- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Taina- Si

Terra- ¿Por qué te empezó a gustar Zuko?

Taina- (suspiro) … al principio me llevaba mucho la atención el porque me habia rescatado del ataque de un relámpago si le caia mal

Terra- … explícate …

Taina- n.nU cierto … no te he dicho … cuando sali de Markovia a buscarte, viajaba sola, una tarde volaba y habia una tormenta y un relámpago me ataco … el me salvo y despues me llevo con su tio; en ese tiempo viajaba con el señor Iroh porque estaba obsesionado con atrapar al avatar … al principio me llamaba la atención, aunque me habia salvado no soportaba mi presencia, como que le molestaba el haberme salvado o no se … simplemente no le gustaba que le hablaba y … me fue llamando la atención … queria saber mas sobre el, queria estar junto a el y …

Terra- Y asi te fuiste interesando mas y mas hasta que te enamoraste

Taina- … si …

Terra- ¿Pero como te pudiste enamorar de el sabiendo que era el príncipe de la nacion del fuego?

Taina- Fue ahí cuando lo empecé a odiar … yo ya estaba enamorada de el, lo veia como un chico intrigante e interesante cuando me entere que era el principe de la nacion del fuego

Terra- Ah … ya entiendo

Taina- … el mismo día que me entere de eso me separe de Aang y los demas; los iba a ayudar para llegar mas rapido a Ba Sing Se

Terra- Ya entiendo … ya todo lo demas lo se … n.nU (hubo un ligero silencio) … pero … si crees que es lo mejor … hazlo

Taina sonrio.

Terra- Es mas … yo te prometo que cumplire lo que quieres: yo ire de pueblo en pueblo junto con Aang y los demas para ver que la paz vuelva a reinar el mundo

Taina- mmm …

Terra- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- … no voy a crear lo que voy a decir pero … creo que me sentire mas tranquila si solo vigilas como se reconstruya las tribus agua del polo norte y polo sur … si sabes a lo que me refiero …

Terra- (le empezaron a brillar los ojos) ¿enserio!? Enserio estarias mas tranquila si … me quedo con Hassen?

Taina- n.nU si … venir hasta aca solo para ver que estés sana y salva … creo que si estas con el me sentire mas tranquila

Terra- Wow!! (la volvio a abrazar) gracias!!

Taina- …solo que una condicion

Terra- (la solto) aaa ¬¬ sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad …

Taina- Escribeme cada vez que puedas … ya sabes donde voy a estar … y el dia que decida salir de Markovia, yo te avisare para que vaya a visitarte

Terra- Bien, acepto la condicion

Ambas se pusieron de pie y decidieron regresar con los demas; antes de que llegaran con los demas, Taina le pidio algo a Terra, a ella no le gusto la idea pero le dijo que estaba bien, haria ese pequeño favor que le acababa de pedir … aunque detrás de ella puso su mano y cruzo los dedos.

Sokka- Vaya, hasta que llegan … ¿Dónde estaban? (solo estaban el, Aang y Katara)

Terra y Taina- (cruzaron sus miradas, despues lo voltearon a ver) que te importa

Sokka- ¬¬

Aang- Chicas, necesito su ayuda para ir por nuestros amigos

Taina y Terra- Claro

Taina- Solo que … ire yo sola

Terra- Pero …

Taina- (volteo a verla) Ire yo sola!

Terra- … esta bien … ¬¬

Sokka- Yo voy contigo Taina … quiero ver a Suki y a mi padre

Katara- Yo tambien voy

Taina- (en su mente) oh oh …

Terra- Yo tambien voy, ustedes dos (refiriendose a Katara y Sokka) viene conmigo

Katara- ¿Por qué no en Appa?

Terra- Ah … porque …

Taina- n.nU ya fue varias veces y ha de estar cansado

Terra- Si!! muy cierto … pobrecito Appa

Todos se le quedaron viendo extraño, ya que parecía que escondían algo …

Terra- Por cierto … ¿Dónde estan los demas?

Aang- Bumi, Toph, Hassen y Badku fue a dar una vuelta, Iroh y Zuko fueron a arreglar unas cosas … ya saben, politica y todo lo demas

Terra- Gracias … aaa … puedo ir a …

Sokka, Taina, Katara, Aang- Si, ve

Terra- n.nU no tardo …

Terra se fue corriendo para avisarle a Hassen que iria por los demas; tomo una roca y se fue a buscarlos

Taina- Vaya … apuesto a que la mitad del palacio quedo destruida

Katara- Eso ya no importa, se vuelve a reconstruir y ya

Taina- En eso tienes razon

Sokka- (se sento de nuevo en el pasto) Espero que tu prima no se tarde

Taina- n.nU

Ella, Katara y Aang se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a platicar.

(…)

Iroh- Vamos Zuko … firma

Zuko- o.o ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Iroh- Tu eres el que sigue para ser el señor del fuego, por lo tanto, dar la orden de que se retiren las tropas de Ba Sing es tuya

Zuko- … pero …

Iroh- Ya se que debes ir personalmente para rectificar que se haya cumplido tu orden

Zuko- Si … habra resistencia para que muchas tropas se quiten … pero no me refiero a eso

Iroh- ¿Entonces?

Zuko- … bueno yo … por el momento no quiero ser el señor del fuego

Iroh- o.o ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Zuko- … no estoy listo … ademas no se como gobernar, siempre vi el gobierno erroneo

Iroh- … lo se

Zuko- Por eso quedate tu

Iroh- ¿Yo?

Zuko- Si tu … (se quedo cayado un momento, no sabia como referirse a Ozai) … el antiguo señor del fuego te robo tu lugar y ademas mato a tu padre … yo no estoy listo … ademas … (sonrio) al final de cuentas nisiquiera soy el principe de la nacion de fuego

Iroh- No digas eso (lo dijo en un tono muy serio) talvez no lo seas de sangre … pero arriesgaste mucho por tu nacion … ademas … para mi, tu eres como mi hijo

Zuko sonrio … despues se abrazaron …

Zuko- (susurro) … muchas gracias

(…)

Hassen- o.O ¡Que! se quiere ir sin decir adios?!

Terra habia encontrado a Hassen y los demas, estaban en otro patio del palacio … le habia dicho a Hassen que queria hablar con el a solas.

Terra- Shhh!! (le tapo la boca) nadie te puede oir … eran dos condiciones para que yo no fuera a Markovia: una que le escriba cada vez que pueda y dos, que no le diga a nadie!!

Hassen- n.nU lo siento pero … ¿quiere o no quiere ir a Markovia?

Terra- … ni ella misma lo sabe … si ahorita me topo a Zuko te juro que …

Hassen- n.nU ya tranquila … de aquí no sale

Badku- Si, yo tambien tratare no decir nada

Hassen y Terra- o.o Badku!!

Badku- (salio detrás del árbol donde se escondia) … esta bien que se vaya pero … ¿sin querer decir adios?

Hassen- Tienes que entender … ¬¬ si Zuko se llega a enterar …

Badku- Si … lo entiendo perfecto pero … (se quedo pensado en la platica que habia odio entre el y Mai)

Hubo un ligero silencio.

Terra- … cambiando de tema … estuve pensando y … quiero despedirme de mi primo

Hassen- ¿Pero que no si haces eso, no dejara irte?

Terra- Taina lo convencerá n.n lo se … y sino … me vuelvo a fugar, asunto arreglado n.n

Despues los tres fueron a buscar a Toph y al rey Bumi, que estaban hablando/practicando algunas tecnicas de tierra control; regresaron con los demas (Aang, Katara, Sokka y Taina).

Sokka- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Terra- Ya n.n

Sokka- Bien (se puso de pie al igual que los demas) … pero ¿regresamos aquí mismo o?

Aang- La verdad … no se n.nU

Katara- Mmm … talvez …

Taina aprovecho que empezaron a discutir a donde traerían a sus demas amigos para hablar con Terra; se alejaron un poco y empezaron a platicar.

Taina- No puedes venir conmigo!!

Terra- Entonces ¿que? … tampoco puedes dejar a todos en esa isla … ademas estuve pensando y quiero despedirme de Anthony

Taina- … esta bien

Terra- o.O enserio? No crees que …

Taina- (la interrumpio) No … ¿Por qué crees que sali a buscarte? Tenia dos opciones: o regresarte a la fuerza a Markovia

Terra- Descarta esa opcion

Taina- (sonrio) o sino … era que me cedieras tu lugar como princesa

Terra- ¿Y tu realmente quieres mi lugar?

Taina- (susurro) … no lo se

Terra- Ay prima …

Sokka- Ya vamonos!! (les grito, ambas se acercaron)

Taina- ¿Qué decidieron?

Aang- Por el momento sera que regresen aquí y despues entre todos juntos, haremos un plan para ver que haremos

Taina- n.n que buena idea

Aang- Ire a avisarle a Zuko y a Iroh

Sokka- x3 apurate Aang

Aang- No tardo (salio corriendo de ahi)

De nuevo todos se quedaron platicando … Badku se acerco a Taina.

Badku- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Taina- Claro

Se alejaron un poco de los demas. Al principio nadie hablo

Badku- … espero … bueno …

Taina- n.n gracias por fingir que eras mi novio

Badku- n/n de nada

Se volvieron a quedar callados un momento.

Badku- … sabes … yo quiero decirte algo …

Taina- Badku … ya te dije que yo (dio media vuelta para asi esquivar su mirada)

Badku- No … no voy a decirte nada de eso … yo … te voy a ver como amiga

Taina- (volteo a verlo) gracias …

Badku- … pero … queria decirte algo

Taina- Pues dimelo n.n

Badku- Bueno … es que … talvez no deberia decirtelo

Taina- o.O ¿Por qué?

Badku apreto sus puños, no sabia si decirle lo que le escucho decir a Zuko.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

Badku- … debes hablar con Zuko porque

Taina- No!! (lo interrumpio; dio media vuelta de nuevo dándole la espalda) yo no debo de hablar nada con el … ademas ¿Por qué me dices eso? pense que lo odiabas

Badku- Nos dijeron claramente que teniamos que estar unidos … y eso hicimos … incluso mi hermano … aun sentimos algo de rencor hacia Zuko y Iroh pero … eso no nos debia detener para pelear todos juntos

Taina- Bien … eso lo entiendo perfectamente pero … ¿Por qué me dices que hable con Zuko?

Badku- Debes hacerlo

Taina- ¿Pero porque!!

Badku- Solo … solo hazlo, yo no puedo decírtelo … solo hazlo (se quedo callado un momento, dio media vuelta) te lo digo como consejo y … porque quiero verte feliz (regreso con los demas)

Taina se quedo sorprendida … esperaba que le dijeran eso … pero no el … lo penso solo un momento … despues regreso con los demas.

Katara- n.nU tranquilízate Sokka

Sokka- Quiero ver a Suki!! Y quiero ver a mi padre!!

Katara- Lo se … todos se pondran muy felices de que por fin todo acabo

Vieron que Aang venia de regreso.

Aang- Bien, vamonos

Sokka- Genial (le regreso a Aang su silbato para hablarle a Appa)

Appa volo rapidamente hacia ellos; Sokka subio inmediatamente, estaba muy ansioso, despues subieron Aang y Katara.

Terra y Taina elevaron una roca, una cada quien.

Terra- (se acerco a ella) … piensalo muy bien … por lo menos despídete de los demas …

Taina se quedo pensando y se fueron volando … solo se le quedo viendo a Hassen, Badku y Toph … ellos dos solo se despidieron de ella porque sabian que ya no iba a volver.

Taina- Adios Toph!!

Toph- Adios princesita … regresen rapido, aun me debes una pelea

Todos rieron, incluyendo Toph.

Llegaron en unos cuantos minutos ya que volaron rapido … ademas de que Sokka insistio que volaran rapido.

Aang- Bien, ya llegamos

Todos aterrizaron y vieron que habia mas gente con sus demas amigos.

Suki- Sokka!! (corrio hacia el y viceversa; despues se abrazaron)

Katara corrio hacia su padre, lo abrazo y empezo a llorar.

Katara- … lo logramos …

Hakoda- (volteo a ver a Aang) ¿es … enserio?

Aang asintio.

Hakoda- (sin dejar de abrazar a Katara un momento, despues Sokka se unio en el abrazo) Amigos mios!! Ya todo ha acabado … (alzo su brazo) el avatar lo ha logrado!! La guerra ha acabado

Todos empezaron a celebrar y a ovacionar a Aang, el se sonrojo un poco.

Aang- n.nU solo hize mi deber

Suki- Y lo hiciste muy bien

Sokka- (el y Katara dejaron de abrazar a su padre) y … ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Vio que habia mas gente ademas de los guerreros de la tribu agua y del Reino Tierra.

Taina- Dejame presentártelos … ellos (señalo a los que estaban encapuchados vestidos de blanco) son la orden del lotus blanco … y, aquellos guerreros con el uniforme parecido del Reino Tierra … n.nU

Terra- Es gente de Markovia

Ant se acerco a ambas, despues sonrio.

Terra- Te dije que no nos pasaria nada

Ant- … ya lo veo

Terra- Vengan chicos

Katara- Hola … (se acerco junto con Aang a Taina, Terra y Ant)

Aang- n.n hola, mucho gusto

Terra- El es mi primo: Anthony Markov

Katara- ¿Entonces tu eres el hermano de Taina?

Taina- n.nU si, el es mi hermano

Ant- Si … supongo que tu (vio a Aang e hizo una reverencia) eres el avatar

Aang- n.nU si … pero solo llamame Aang

Todos rieron y empezaron a platicar. Despues de un rato se empezaron a organizar para ver cómo llevarian a las guerras Kyoshi y a los guerreros al palacio de nuevo.

Terra- Vengan un momento por favor (le dijo a Taina y Ant)

Ant- ¿Qué pasa?

Terra- Yo …

Ant- Ya se lo que me vas a decir …

Terra- n.nU

Ant- Pero la pregunta es … ¿le cedes tu lugar a Taina? … claro si todavía lo quieres

Terra volteo a ver a Taina y con la mirada le pregunto de si verdad lo queria …

Taina- … si … todavía lo quiero … ademas (empezo a hablar en tono sarcastico y burlon) sigue siendo una niñita que quiere recorrer el mundo

Terra- Oye!!

Entre los tres rieron.

Ant- Bien … entonces ya esta … Tara, ya no eres la princesa de Markovia, pero no por eso te olvides de tu familia, sigues siendo parte de la familia real; puedes ir a Markovia cuando quieras

Terra- n.n gracias

Ant- Bien (regreso con Aang, Katara, Sokka y Hakoda que se organizaban como se regresarian)

Terra- ¿Estas segura?

Taina- Si, ya te lo dije (dio un paso hacia adelante)

Terra- Espera (la jalo) … se que … bueno … cuidate (se abrazaron … despues regresaron con los demas)

Aang- ¿Estas seguro?

Ant- Claro! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, yo no pude ayudar para terminar con la guerra … despues ya podran regresarlos

Terra- ¿Qué pasa?

Sokka- - que tu hermano nos regalo un barco del Reino Tierra

Taina- o.O ¿de donde sacaste un braco si …?

Ant- Larga historia … lo que sea para buscarlas

Taina y Terra- n.nU

Sokka- Bien … entonces regresemos

Hakoda y Ant se alejaron un poco para decirles a sus respectivos soldados lo que harian.

Taina- Aang … Katara, Sokka … quiero decirles algo

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Terra se alejo.

Taina- Bueno … mi hermano y los demas soldados no necesitan el barco para regresar a Markovia

Sokka- Si lo sabemos, pueden volar con tierra control … sabes todavía no me acostumbro a eso

Taina- n.nU pero … bueno … yo me regreso con el

Katara- o.o ¿Qué!? ¿pero porque?

Taina- (dio un gran suspiro) siempre quize gobernar Markovia y lo unico que necesitaba era que Terra me cediera su lugar

Sokka- Cierto … recuerdo eso, la buscabas como loca

Taina- n.nU si

Katara- … entonces

Aang- ¿esto es un "hasta luego"?

Taina- (susurro) … si

Entre los tres se abrazaron un momento.

Aang- Gracias por todo

Taina- De nada

Katara- Recuerda que en la tribu agua tienes una amiga

Sokka- Dos … recuerda: tribu agua del sur, no del norte … o bueno … si vas a visitar a Hassen y Badku

Los tres sonrieron.

Katara- Cuidate mucho …

Sokka- Si gobiernas Markovia como controlas a Terra, lo haras muy bien

Taina- ¬¬ … XD

Suki- Sokka!! (Sokka fue con ella)

Aang- Am … Katara … ¿me dejas hablar a solas con Taina?

Katara- Claro n.n (se alejo y fue con Terra) … se va porque …

Terra- Si te refieres a el … ¬¬

Katara- … maldito

Terra- No le vayas a decir … no se si ella te dijo pero … no le vayas a decir

Katara- ¿Y porque le diria? Yo se que Zuko tiene a su novia

(…)

Aang- Taina … te vas porque …

Taina- Si … bueno no … (dio media vuelta para esquivar su mirada) déjalo como me voy por las dos cosas

Aang- Pero no crees que antes de irte deberias …

Taina- No!! … Aang (volvio a dar media vuelta para verlo) yo lo vi … cuando se reencontraron, la beso y … solo escucharia lo de siempre: siento algo por ti y tambien y por Mai … (susurro) ¬¬ yo ya no quiero escuchar eso otra vez

Aang- … pero

Taina- No me vas a convencer … Badku tambien me dijo lo mismo … pero no me van a convencer

Aang- … esta bien … como quieras

Taina- Gracias por todo … Avatar Aang (sonrio y despues lo abrazo; luego regresaron con los demas)

Suki- Las personas del orden del lotus blanco no quieren venir, dicen que ya saben como regresar

Katara- ¿Pero porque querian que vinieran con nosotros?

Haru- Cuando los dejamos aquí, nos ayudaron a curar a todos y a darles algo de la comida que traian

Aang- ¿Y ya se fueron?

Suki- Ya … n.nU son algo sospechosos …

Sokka- (abrazo a Suki) ahora debemos de caminar hasta la orilla para regresar a la isla

Ant- Solo sigan la corriente del lago y encontraran el barco

Terra- ¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

Ant- Pues … n.nU como ustedes quieran

Aang- Claro, sera agradable conocer algo sobre Markovia, Taina me conto muchas cosas interesantes

Las guerras Kyoshi, los guerreros de la tribu agua y del Reino Tierra; y los soldados de Markovia empezaron a caminar para encontrar el barco; tardaron como media hora para llegar al mar.

Sokka- Wow … es enorme …

Taina- Insisto … ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Ant- Solo dire que el Rey Tierra me ayudo

Katara- ¿Conoce al Rey Tierra?

Taina- Si … de hecho el fue quien informo a Ant de todo lo que estaba pasando

Sokka- - enserio nos los vas a regalar?

Ant- Claro n.n lo menos que puedo hacer

Hakoda- Pues bien … todos empiecen a subir; Bato, tu encárgate del timón

Bato- Claro … Sokka, Teo, vengan a ayudarme

Sokka y Teo- Claro

Todos empezaron a subir al barco … Katara desde arriba del barco empezó a mover la mano para despedirse de Taina.

Terra- ¿Segura que no vienes?

Taina- n.n estare bien

Ant- Tu eres la que debe reconsiderar venir con nosotros

Terra- (dio un paso hacia atrás) No, gracias

Taina y Ant- XD

Ant- Cuídate mucho … ven cada vez que puedas a Markovia

Terra- Si, tratare … pero lo que si prometo es escribir cada vez que pueda

Taina- Gracias

Ant- Ahora que todo acabo … muchas cosas cambiaran n.n

Aang- Si … lo se … aun quedan muchas cosas por reconstruir

Terra- Si, como el palacio de la nacion de fuego

Aang- n.nU

Terra- Bueno … (se acerco a sus primos y entre los tres se abrazaron) cuídense mucho

Ant- Tu eres la que te debes de cuidar mucho

Taina- … creeme, lo estará

Terra lo solto y subio al barco … fue con Katara y entre las dos se empezaron a despedir de Taina.

Ant- ¿Tu porque no subiste al barco?

Aang- Yo ire en Appa a avisarles a los demas que ellos tardaran un poco …

Ant- Hace mucho que no veia una criatura hacia de grande (se acerco a Appa y lo toco)

Taina- Si lo se … adios Appa

Appa rugio.

Taina- n.nU

Aang- (subio en Appa) ¿entonces se iran de inmediato?

Ant- No … tenemos que recoger el campamento que teniamos cerca del pueblo que estaba en medio del lago, despues nos iremos

Aang- ¿Supongo que volando, no?

Ant- (volteo a ver a Taina) Si … supongo que ya sabes como

Taina- n.nU

Aang- Bueno … (tomo las riendas de Appa) cuídense mucho … cuídate mucho Taina

Taina- Gracias por todo Aang … trata de venir un día a Markovia!! Preguntale a Terra como llegar

Aang- Claro!! Sera divertido

Taina- n.n cuidate y gracias … muchas gracias por todo

Aang- Gracias a ti por la ayuda … adiós y cuídate!! Yip yip!!

Appa se elevo y se fue volando … Ant, Taina y los soldados de Markovia se quedaron un momento parados viendo como Appa y el braco se iban … cuando ya estaban algo lejos decidieron ir a recoger su campamento.

Taina- Chicos (refiriéndose a los soldados) n.nU perdon por lo de anoche pero era necesario

Ant- Ya paso n.n … anda vamos … nos ayudaras a recoger el campamento

Taina- n.nU

Empezaron a caminar de regreso al campamento de los soldados de Markovia … en el camino Taina vio a lo lejos a Ursa.

Ant- Hey Taina … (se estaba quedando atras)

Taina- (volteo a ver a Ursa) … perdon … ahora vuelvo

Ant- Espera!! (vio que iba con una persona de la orden, asi que se tranquilizo y dio la orden de que la esperaran)

Taina- Hola … de nuevo n.nU

Ursa- Hola … asi que … decidiste ir a tu pais en vez de regresar a la nacion del fuego

Taina- … si … yo … lamento no haber podido cumplir lo que me pediste u.u (agacho la cabeza)

Ursa- (sonrio) (con su mano, levanto lenta y delicadamente la cabeza de Taina) creeme … se que lo cumpliras

Taina- … pero

Ursa- (la interrumpio) creeme … lo presiento … talvez no en este preciso momento … pero lo cumpliras …

Taina- (susurro) … lo dudo mucho …

Ursa- (sonrio) cuidate mucho Taina … espero que hayas elegido la mejor opcion

Taina- … supongo que usted va a la nacion del fuego … ¿no es verdad?

Ursa- Asi es (sonrio)

Taina sonrio … despues la abrazo y le agradeció por todo y regreso con su hermano.

(…)

Hassen- Ahí viene Aang!!

Aang aterrizo a Appa … todos se sorprendieron de que viniera solo.

Badku- ¿Dónde estan los demas?

Aang- El hermano de Taina nos presto un braco para traer a todos de regreso mas comodamente

Hassen- A ya

Badku- Y … ¿vienen todos?

Aang se quedo callado.

Toph- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Aang- … vienen todos … menos Taina

Toph- ¡Que! aaah!! (levanto una gran roca y la pateo) ¿Por qué? siempre que por fin podemos pelear … ¬¬ se va

Aang- No fue por eso n.nU, decidio regresar a su casa

Toph- ¿A la famosa Markovia?

Aang- Si … les pide perdon (refiriendose a Hassen, Badku y Toph) por no despedirse de frente

Toph- Pues ya que … (se sento en el pasto) ¿supongo que Terra si viene?

Aang- Si n.nU … todos vienen menos Taina

Hassen- Esta bien … ¿y como cuanto tardaran en llegar Terra los demas?

Aang- o.O … n.nU la verdad no lo se … no estoy acostumbrado a viajar en barco

Badku- Talvez una hora … dos a lo mucho … en que llegan a esta isla mas caminar para entrar

Hassen- (suspiro) ya que …

Hassen, Badku, Aang, Toph y el rey Bumi se quedaron platicando otro rato, cuando llegaron Iroh y Zuko; ellos preguntaron por los demas y aang les dijo que vendrian en braco y todo lo demas que paso … omitiendo la parte de que Taina no venia.

Iroh- Esta bien … sera mas tardado pero vendran todos mas cómodos n.n

Hassen- Cierto …

Empezaron a escuchar un ruido, como si algo cayera del cielo y voltearon a ver … vieron que una roca venia a toda velocidad…

Aang- (en su mente) … creo que cambio de opinión

Todos se pusieron de pie y la roca se quedo flotando en el aire … despues alguien salto y cayo encima de Hassen.

Terra- Hassen!! (cayo encima de Hassen y quedo encima de el)

Hassen- Hola n.nU … ¿Qué no se supone que venias en el barco?

Terra- Ibamos a tardar mucho …

Hassen- n.nU

Ambos se levantaron y despues todos se volvieron a sentar.

Zuko- Terra … ¿Dónde esta tu prima?

Terra solo lo volteo a ver feo y no le contesto.

Zuko- ¬¬ … (susurro) supongo que ella llegara con los demas …

Aang escucho lo que Zuko susurro y su reacción fue de algo de tristeza, ya que el al igual que Iroh, sabia el dilema que Zuko pasaba; Iroh se dio cuenta de la reacción de Aang.

Soldado de fuego- Señor de Fuego Iroh

Iroh- ¿Qué pasa? (se puso de pie)

Soldado- Ya localize a todos los soldados y almirantes de la region

Iroh- Bien … (se puso de pie y fue con el soldado)

Aang- Pero … (se le quedo viendo a Zuko) ¿Qué no te quedaste tu como señor del fuego?

Zuko- No … no estoy listo …

Despues llego otro soldado pero éste le hablo a Zuko, le dijo que alguien lo buscaba.

Zuko- Enseguida regreso … (fue con el soldado, que lo llevo a una de las habitaciones del palacio que todavía seguian en pie)

Ty Lee- Hola Zuko

Zuko- (volteo) hola … (vio a Ty Lee y a Mai) ¿Cómo estan?

Ty Lee- Ya algo mejor, gracias; Mai en su casa tenia algo de vendas y esas cosas

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Mai- … supongo que ahora empezaras a gobernar la nacion del fuego

Ty Lee- Cierto n.n al fin tu sueño se hizo realidad

Zuko- No … yo no sere el siguiente señor del fuego, sera mi tio

Ty Lee- Tu tio? ¿Por qué?

Zuko- Es lo mejor

De nuevo hubo un ligero silencio …

Ty Lee- Bueno yo … venia a agradecerte y a la vez a disculparme

Zuko- No te preocupes … n.n sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras

Ty Lee- Gracias n.n … (se les quedo viendo a los dos) bueno … los dejo solos … y de nuevo gracias Zuko (salio de la habitacion)

Mai y Zuko se quedaron viendo …

Zuko- … siéntate

Mai- … gracias (ambos se sentaron)

De nuevo hubo un gran silencio …

Zuko- Mai yo …

Mai- (se puso de pie) sabes algo Zuko … no eres tan tonto como pensaba desde el principio, y me refiero a antes de que todo lo nuestro empezara

Zuko sonrio.

Mai- … pero … si tan solo me hubieras dicho todo de frente y no por medio de cartas

Zuko- (se puso de pie y se acerco a ella) Mai lo siento, ya te dije que …

Mai- (se alejo de el) … yo te amo Zuko … y creo que es todo lo que dire (despues salio de la habitación, se topo con Iroh)

Zuko- Mai … ah!! (golpeo el suelo y despues se sento)

Iroh- (entro a la habitacion) … creo que ya se cual es tu decisión

Zuko- ¿Ah si? entonces dimela tu que ni yo mismo lo se

Iroh- Es Mai

Zuko- Mai o.O … ¿Por qué?

Iroh- (sonrio) Zuko … parece que no has aprendido nada …

Zuko- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Iroh- ¿No te fijaste en la reaccion de Terra y Aang cuando preguntaste donde estaba Taina?

Zuko- Si …

Iroh- (movio la cabeza diciendo que "no") … Aang lo dijo todo con su expresión … Taina no va a regresar con los demas

Zuko- ¿Qué? … (se puso de pie) eso no es cierto …

Iroh- (se puso de pie) … entonces no me creas … pero porque no mejor lo averiguas tu mismo (salio de la habitacion)

Zuko se quedo muy ansioso e intrigado por lo que su tio le habia dicho … iba de regreso con los demas cuando se topo con Badku … sus miradas se entrecruzaron …

Badku- … quiero hablar contigo (se lo dijo en un tono serio)

Zuko- ¿Qué quieres? …

Badku- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

Zuko- Eso a ti no te importa … (trato de irse pero Badku lo jalo)

Badku- Contéstame

Zuko- ¿Qué es lo que quieres!?

Badku- Oi perfectamente lo que le dijiste a Mai

Zuko- (se quedo sorprendido y a la vez enojado) Eso a ti no te importa

Badku- (sonrio maliciosamente) … ni siquiera se porque te voy a decir esto pero aun asi te lo dire … Taina no va a regresar

Zuko- o.o que dices … eso no es cierto!!

Badku- Es verdad, se fue!! Y todo por

Terra- Cállate!! (se lanzo hacia el y le tapo la boca) prometimos que no dirias nada

Hassen- (salio detrás de ella) … no puedo creer que tu …i Le dirias

Zuko- (se quedo sorprendido) … entonces no estas mintiendo … ?

Badku- (se quito a Terra de encima) Si … se fue

Terra- ¬¬ … Badku porque le dijiste!!

Badku no contesto …

Terra- Y si!! se fue por tu culpa!! (lo amenazo con su dedo) todo porque tu eres un indeciso … yo pense que de verdad querias a mi prima pero no … ¬¬ preferiste a tu novia que era parte de las malas

Zuko- ¬¬ eso no es cierto … si no la conoces no la juzgues

Terra- La juzgo porque yo quiero!! Por tu culpa mi prima se fue!! … ¿sabes el trabajo que nos costo volvernos a llevar bien? todo iba a ser diferente … ibamos a viajar por el mundo y ayudar a Aang a arreglarlo … pero no!! se fue y por tu culpa!! (apreto sus puños y empezaron a brillar)

Hassen- Ya basta … (la abrazo) ¬¬ no vale la pena …

Terra- (se tranquilizo) … ¿Por qué le dijiste Badku? … si realmente querias a mi prima no tenias porque decirle

Terra y Hassen dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar para irse …

Badku- (estaba entre Zuko y Hassen y Terra) … yo oi decir a Zuko que se despedía de Mai … e incluso que ya sabia a quien escogia

Terra y Hassen se detuvieron.

Zuko- … ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Badku- Solo lo se y ya … (dio media vuelta y se acerco a Terra y su hermano)

Zuko solo se quedo mirando el suelo … pensando …

Terra- (vio a Badku … después regreso y se acerco a Zuko) … le creo a Badku … creo que hayas dicho eso … el problema es que nunca lo demostraste … ya es muy tarde … (dio media vuelta y los tres regresaron con los demas)

Zuko metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco el prendedor de Taina y lo vio detenidamente … despues lo guardo y se enfado, hizo un puñetazo de fuego para descargarse un poco … después salio corriendo a buscar a Aang.

Zuko- ¿Es cierto?

Aang- o.O ¿Qué cosa?

Zuko- Que Taina se fue …

Aang se quedo callado …

Zuko- … entonces es cierto …

Aang- … yo trate de convencerla para que te dejara hablar pero … no quizo … incluso me dijo que Badku trato de convencerla

Zuko- Ja … de hecho Badku fue el que me dijo que se habia ido

Aang volteo a ver a Badku y noto que los tres (Terra, Hassen y Badku) los veian de lejos.

Zuko- (se sento en el suelo) … ya no puedo hacer nada

Aang- ¿Te vas a dar por vencido?

Zuko solo alzo su cabeza y despues la bajo.

Iroh- Me decepcionas principe Zuko (Zuko volteo y vio que detrás de el estaba su tio) … ¿recuerdas cuando te desterraron de la nacion de fuego y te mandaron por el avatar? … no te caiste y te diste por vencido … al contrario, juraste que lo encontrarías como diera lugar

Zuko- … es cierto

Aang- Ademas recuerda lo que me dijiste la primera vez que no vimos … yo era un niño para ser el avatar … y tu un simple adolescente

Iroh- Un simple adolescente que ayudo a un niño a cambiar el destino del mundo

Zuko- (se puso de pie y metio la mano en su bolsillo … apretó con fuerza el broche de Taina) … solo que … ¿en donde la empiezo a buscar?

Aang- Ahora que recuerdo … su hermano dijo que recogerían el campamento donde se estaban quedando y despues se irian

Zuko- … asi que ira a Markovia …

Aang- No lo sabemos exactamente … pero es lo mas probable

Iroh- Si se va a Markovia tardaras años en encontrarla … buscar Markovia en medio del desierto es técnicamente imposible

Zuko- Debo darme prisa

Aang- Toma (saco el silbato de Appa y se lo dio a Zuko) … supongo que sabes el camino de aquí al pueblo que esta en medio del lago

Zuko- Gracias …

Iroh- … apúrate antes de que sea demasiado tarde …

Zuko- Si (volteo a todos lados y busco a Appa, despues se subio en el y partio)

Terra- (se acerco a Aang) … ¿Por qué le dijiste?

Aang- … es mi amigo … n.nU tenia que hacerlo

Iroh- Yo solo espero que se aclaren las cosas …

(…)

Taina- Bien … vamonos, ya todo esta recogido

Ant- ¿Ya chocaron todo?

Soldado- Si señor

Ant- Bien … vamonos

Todos levantaron una roca, excepto Taina que se quedo viendo a su alrededor …

Ant- Vamonos … talvez tengamos que hacer una escala en la base militar del Reino Tierra antes del atardecer

Taina- … si … voy … (levanto su roca lentamente)

Ant- ¿Lista para cumplir tu sueño realidad?

Taina- … si …

Ant- Mmm … no te oigo muy convencida …

Taina- Ah? … no, claro que si!! n.n … solo que …

Ant- ¿Qué pasa, olvidaste algo?

Taina- Si … pero … (volteo de nuevo al cielo y a lo lejos vio a una persona de blanco encapuchada, penso que talvez seria Ursa)

Ant- … si quieres ve y nos alcanzas despues …

Taina se quedo pensando … despues escucho un ruido a lo lejos …

Taina- o.o ((en su mente) … es un rugido de Appa …) … vamonos … ya esta todo n.n

Ant- Bien … vamonos!!

Soldados- Si!!

Todos empezaron a volar.

Taina- Esperen … (se acerco a los soldados) ayúdenme a crear una nube de tierra porfavor

Todos se quedaron extrañados al principio … despues ella empezó a hacerla, después Ant dio la orden y la ayudaron.

Taina- Vamonos!! (empezo a volar a toda velocidad)

Zuko vio a lo lejos una gran nube de arena y pidio a Appa que acelerara pero ya no podia mas … asi que siguió volando a la misma velocidad.

Zuko llego a donde estaba la nube de tierra, estaba a punto de desaparecer … Appa se quedo flotando ahí y Zuko se puso de pie, empezo a voltear a todos lados y no vio nada … despues le dijo a Appa que aterrizara y aterrizo.

Zuko- Demonios!!

Golpeo el suelo con sus manos … luego empezó a lanzar varios ataques de fuego … dejo de lanzar fuego y se tranquilizo un poco, se quedo sentado en el suelo, solo saco el broche de Taina y se le quedo viendo.

Zuko- … si tan solo me hubiera dejado hablar …

"Tambien tu tuviste algo de culpa Zuko" … oyo una voz, despues sintio que una mano se puso en su hombro; el volteo rapidamente y vio a una persona de blanco encapuchada, el se asusto un poco y se alejo inmediatamente.

Zuko- ¿Quién es usted? (se puso en posición de ataque)

La persona se quito la capucha de la bata blanca que traia puesta, inmediatamente se vio su rostro.

Zuko- … no puede ser … (sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas) madre!! (la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo)

Ursa- Hijo … hijo mio (sus ojos tambien se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas)

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados …

Zuko- No puedo creer que te haya encontrado … que me hayas encontrado … yo …

Ursa- (puso su dedo en su boca) ahora solo importa que te encontre hijo (lo volvio a abrazar)

Zuko- (la solto inmediatamente) … yo … yo he hecho muchas cosas de las que talvez … no quieras saber … ademas …

Ursa- (volvio a poner su dedo en su boca y lo volvio abrazar) lo se todo … todo Zuko … tu tio me conto cuando estaba en la carcel

Zuko- Pero …

Ursa- (sonrio) estoy muy orgullosa de ti a pesar de todo lo que hiciste … porque al final de cuentas hiciste lo correcto y nunca olvidaste quien eras

Zuko sonrio.

Ursa- Ya habra mucho tiempo para platicar…

Zuko ayudo a Ursa a subir en Appa y regresaron al palacio …

Aang, Iroh y Terra esperaban que Zuko regresara con Taina pero se sorprendieron que venia con Ursa.

Iroh- Ursa!! (la abrazo) que gusto verte sana y salva n.n

Ursa- n.n

Terra- Hola de nuevo

Ursa- Hola … tu eres la prima de Taina ¿cierto?

Terra- Si n.n

Todos saludaron a Ursa.

Aang- (susurro) ¿Quién es ella? (le pregunto a Iroh, despues el le hizo una seña a Zuko para que la presentara)

Zuko- Amigos, ella es Ursa … mi madre

Terra- o.o tu madre?! …

Zuko- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

Terra- n.nU cuando la vi por primera vez, me recordo a ti … ademas mi prima no me dijo nada ¬¬

Zuko se puso algo triste

Aang- (susurro) … ¿por cierto, donde esta Taina?

Zuko- … ya no estaba …

Entre todos empezaron a platicar, estaban muy felices de que ya todo habia acabado, incluso aun no lo podian creer.

Llego el atardecer y todos salieron del palacio y subieron a la colina para ver el atardecer … entre todos se abrazaron y vieron el atardecer …

* * *

_Hace muchos años las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía … pero todo cambio hasta que la nación del fuego ataco.  
Después de cien años, mi hermano y yo encontramos al avatar: un joven maestro aire llamado Aang, aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran grandiosas, tenia mucho que aprender para poder salvar el mundo.  
Desde ese día, mi hermano y yo nos comprometimos a ayudar al avatar, viajamos por todo el mundo para que pudiera dominar los cuatro elementos, en nuestro viaje conocimos a grandes personas e hicimos grandes amigos …  
Yo siempre supe que aang nos salvaría y que la paz reinaría como siempre debio ser …_


	23. CAP EXTRA: Despertar de sentimientos

* * *

… _han pasado cuatro años desde que la paz ha reinado el mundo … cuatro__ años que no veo a mis amigos … a mi prima, al avatar … cuatro años que me he querido aislar para no saber … nada sobre el …_

* * *

La noche era muy fria … era la epoca en que el desierto por la noche era muy frio y por el día muy caluroso …

Taina- (bostezo) (estaba parada en el balcón de su cuarto, traia su vestido elegante ya que venia de una de las tantas audiencias, agarraba una cobija para taparse del frio) … aunque bostece, si voy a mi cama, no puedo dormir …

"Rapido, alcanzelo!" se escucho que gritaron varias voces, Taina las conocia … eran guardias.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa!?

Se asomo desde su balcon y solo vio que algo trepaba hacia ella.

Taina- (se enojo) ¿Quién anda ahi?

Dio un pisoton haciendo que parte del balcon se viniera abajo pero la persona que escalaba salto rapidamente hacia la roca que dejo caer, luego tomo impulso, brinco de nuevo y cayo justo delante de Taina.

Taina- (dejo caer la cobija que cargaba y se puso en posición de ataque) Alejese

La persona que salto venia encapuchada, solo se quito su capa y dejo su rostro y ropas al descubierto …

Taina- o.o … ¿Qué … que haces tu aqui? …

Era Zuko quien estaba enfrente de ella, solo salto para esquivar el hoyo que Taina le habia hecho al balcon y se puso frente a ella.

Taina- (giro su cabeza para no verlo) ¬/¬ ¿Qué haces tu aqui? ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko- … por fin te encontre …

Taina- (volteo a verlo) ¿Cómo esquivaste a los guardias?

En eso, se volvio a escuchar las voces de los guardias.

Taina- Vete por propia voluntad sino quieres que le diga a los guardias donde estas

Zuko- … no te atreverias …

Taina tomo aire … y antes de que pudiera gritar, Zuko la jalo hacia el y la beso … al principio Taina forcejeo pero termino besandolo …

* * *

_**El **__**Despertar de Sentimientos Ocultos**_

"Taina … Taina despierta!" se oyo una voz

Taina- o.o que!! (se levanto rapidamente de su cama) … ¿Qué paso?

Ant- Estabas dormida … y … xP peleándote por unos momentos con la cobija

Taina- ¬/¬ (se recosto de nuevo en su cama y vio a su hermano) ¿Qué haces aqui? … ¿Por qué no avisas antes de entrar?

Ant- Lo hize y no obtuve respuesta … por eso entre … estabas dormida, no paso nada n.n

Taina- ¬¬ bueno ya …

Ant- xD

Taina- Mejor dime que quieres

Ant- Alistate y baja a desayunar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y todas deben de estar listas para hoy en la noche

Taina- o.O ¿Por qué?

Ant- Tenemos visitas

Taina- Otra ves!! … bueno ya que … ¿y ahora de que ciudad del Reino Tierra nos vienen a visitar?

Ant- De ninguna

Taina- ¿Entonces?

Ant- Viene el Señor del Fuego y sus almirantes

Taina- O.O que!! no es cierto

Ant- (suspiro) … si … asi es

Taina- ¿Pero porque!! Con los unicos que debiamos de hacer convenios era con todo el Reino Tierra … ¿Por qué tiene que venir el señor del fuego?

Ant- (susurro) … porque aunque fue muy poco … nosotros tambien fuimos afectados por la guerra … ¿recuerdas?

Taina- (susurro) … si …

Ant- (suspiro y cambio su tono de voz para quitar la tristeza del ambiente) Asi que apurate … todo debe de estar listo para la noche

Taina- … esta bien

Ant se acerco a la puerta para salir del cuarto de Taina

Ant- Toma (le avento un pergamino) x3 olvide dartelo

Taina- ¬¬ … ¿Qué es esto?

Ant- Por fin llegaron las cartas de Terra

Taina- Vaya n.n que alivio, gracias

Ant- De nada … y apurate para bajar a desayunar

Taina- Si

Ant- Ah … una cosa mas

Taina- Dime

Ant- … pobre cobija, no pelees con ella, primero peleas con ella y luego estas muy feliz

Taina- Sal de mi cuarto!!

Ant- xP (salio de la habitación de Taina)

Taina- Ahhh … (se acosto en su cama) no puede ser … ¬/¬ otra vez tuve ese tonto sueño … mas bien pesadilla … (suspiro)

Despues se levanto y cambio, antes de bajar se sento en su cama y abrio el pergamino y algo que parecia que traia dentro, se cayo; y efectivamente, era una carta de Terra:

_Prima Terrami:_

_¿Cómo has estado? … espero que bien … lamento en haberme tardado tanto para escribir pero … bueno, cuando termines de leer mi carta entenderás porque la demora._

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que se iba a ser una gran fiesta por el primer aniversario de la reconstrucción de ambas tribus agua? Bueno, pues fue hace un par de semanas … hubieras venido pero ya se, estabas ocupada haciendo tratos y demas; como sea, ¡fue increíble! hubo espectáculos, comida típica de la tribu agua, fiesta, bailables … fue muy divertido; pero la mejor parte es que nos reunimos todos: vino Toph, el duque y sus amigos, Teo, Haru; obviamente Aang, Katara, Sokka … ¡todos! … incluso … bueno ya sabes quien y si, ya se que me pediste que no te hablara de el pero, esa fue mi razon por la que me tarde en escribirte._

_Veras, de las dos semanas que fue la gran fiesta, un par de veces me pregunto por ti y obviamente no le dije donde estabas; aunque claro no fue la unica persona que pregunto por ti … ¡todos preguntaron por ti! Y les conté todo lo que me has contado en las cartas: que ya estas lista para subir al trono de Markovia el día que tu quieras, que Markovia durante muy muy poco podra ser visitada por quien quiera, que junto con Anthony has entrenado el ejercito de Markovia, que mi primo pronto se casara (espero me invite a la boda xP) … espero tambien que para esa fecha puedas visitarme, recuerda, estoy … bueno, estamos, en la tribu agua del norte (Hassen y yo); y Aang, Katara y Sokka estan en la tribu agua del sur … por si de paso quieres ir a verlos; Toph por el momento se quedo un par de semanas con sus padres y bueno … no repetire donde estan los demas, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y si no recuerdas … pues solo checa las demas cartas y ya._

_Me voy … antes de irme, te dire lo que venia envuelto en el pergamino: es un ligero collar de la tribu agua, es un regalo … ya sabes, por los dias que estuvimos aquí … ¿recuerdas cuando conoci a Hassen y tu a Badku? … bueno como sea, el collar es un regalo de Badku … espero que lo uses mucho; Hassen me dijo que mi collar (porque Hassen me regalo uno) y el tuyo son muy parecidos y bueno … obviamente ese collar te lo m__anda Badku, es un simple regalo, no vayas a pensar mal, me dijo que especificara mucho eso, es un simple regalo de parte de Badku por la gran fiesta que hubo aquí y que por desgracia no pudiste venir._

_Bueno, me despido … cuidate m__ucho y dile a mi primo que tambien se cuide._

_Adios … cuidate mucho y espero ya verte!!_

_Con cariño: tu prima Tara_

Taina solo suspiro y tomo el collar que venia dentro del pergamino: era un hilo grueso y en medio traia una pequeña roca que tenia grabado un dibujo raro … pero talvez significativo para las personas de la tribu agua.

Taina- (suspiro) aaa Badku … (se puso de pie y fue frente a su espejo y se puso el collar) lo siento mucho … pero … (vio su reflejo enfrente del espejo para ver como se veia el collar) … creo que los siguientes dias mas que nunca necesitare recordar … te …

Salio de su cuarto y fue a desayunar.

Ant- (estaba terminando de desayunar) te tardaste … mmm … ¿Qué traes puesto?

Taina- Es un collar (alzo su cabeza y le enseño el collar) me lo regalo … (penso lo que estaba a punto de decir) es un simple regalo n.nU

Ant- Mmm … mas te vale … o bueno … ya estas en edad de comprometerte … jeje

Taina- o/O a que … ¿te refieres?

Ant- Bueno, en la tribu agua cuando un chico le regala a una chica un collar tallado como ese (señalo su cuello) quiere decir que estan comprometidos

Taina- o.o eso no es …!!

Ant- (la interrumpio) Ya se, esto (alzo sus brazos y señalo todo el lugar) no es la tribu agua … solo te doy un dato por cultura general

Taina no le contesto nada y lo vio con enfado.

Ant- Hermana … tienes dieciocho años, de echo a punto de cumplir diecinueve, pudiste haber tomado el trono oficialmente y tu sola a los dieciséis y no quisiste … esta bien, muy respetable tu decisión, no paso nada grave porque entre los dos hemos gobernado nuestra ciudad … pero … bien sabes que puedes tomar el trono cuando quieras … pero ademas tambien ya tienes la suficiente edad para comprometerte …

Taina se quedo callada y pensativa … no le contesto nada … solo pidio su desayuno y su hermano se quedo a esperarla, cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de desayunar, decidio hablar.

Taina- Y … si ya estoy en edad de comprometerme … ¿con quien me vas a comprometer?

Ant- Tu puedes escoger a quien tu quieras … eso si, como tu hermano mayor decido si es indicado para ti o no

Taina- (se quedo callada un momento) … y … es necesario que me case para …

Ant- xD claro que no … bien sabes que no necesitas casarte para ser reina … veme a mi, yo empeze a gobernar solo la ciudad y no necesite casarme

Taina- … pero … si sigues siendo el rey … necesitas descendencia … bueno, aunque eso ya no importa, en poco tiempo te casaras con Dazu

Ant- Lo se (sonrio)

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Taina- … como … ¿Cómo conociste a Dazu? … bueno ya se que es familiar del Rey Tierra y posible heredera al trono de Ba Sing Se pero … ¿Cómo la conociste? Platicame n.n

Ant- No

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Por qué no?

Ant- Porque estas muy chica para escuchar esas historias

Taina- ¬¬ quien te entiende …

Ant- No, no es cierto xP … no es que estes chica; simplemente (su tono de voz se torno muy serio) no quiero, es mi vida privada y tengo derecho a tener secretos … ¿recuerdas? (se puso de pie)

(flashback)

Ant, el ejercito de Markovia y Taina habian volado durante varias horas, desde la isla de la nacion del fuego donde se habian despedido del avatar hasta la base militar del Reino Tierra; habian pedido refugio por un rato (aunque sea una hora) para descansar y despues proseguir con su viaje.

Taina estaba recostada en una cama que le habian prestado, no estaba dormida, solo miraba el techo.

Ant- Ah, aquí estabas (se acerco a ella y se sento en la orilla de la cama) ¿Qué tanto miras el techo?

Taina- … nada … solo estaba … pensando

Ant- Mmm … esa respuesta sono poco convincente … ¿en que piensas?

Taina- En nada …

Ant- ¬¬ te conozco … y talvez estuviste fuera de casa varios meses … pero no creo que hayas cambiado tanto

Taina- ¬¬ ya te dije que en nada (giro para darle la espalda a Ant)

Ant- Hermana … u.u (dio un gran suspiro) soy tu hermano mayor, puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes

Taina solo se sento en la cama y lo vio.

Ant- Pense que estarias muy feliz porque ya la guerra acabo pero no … es como si … se hubiera muerto alguien … ademas, cuando empezamos el viaje … hiciste una cortina de humo como si … como si huyeras de alguien y todo el viaje volteabas hacia atrás … y

Taina- (recordo a Zuko besandose con Mai en el palacio de la nacion del fuego) (lo interrumpio) ya cayate!! (le grito con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Ant- o.O …

Taina- Ya dejame en paz!! Tengo derecho a tener mis propios secretos!!

Ant- (se sorprendio mucho y se enojo un poco de la reaccion agresiva que tuvo Taina) … esta bien … como quieras, solo que la proxima vez que me pidas confianza … sabre si la tendre o no (se puso de pie y se alejo un poco) en una hora volveremos a partir para llegar en la noche a Markovia

(fin del flashback)

Taina- Espera!!

Ant se detuvo.

Taina- … u.u perdon por …

Ant- (la interrumpio) Ya me has perdido perdon varias veces … y ya te dije que te perdono, pero hasta que me vuelvas a tener confianza y me digas que te paso ese dia … yo te volvere a tener confianza

Taina- ¿Entonces ya no me tienes confianza?

Ant- Te tengo la misma confianza de la que tu me tienes a mi … osease, casi por completo … "casi" (se fue)

Termino de desayunar y fue a alcanzar a su hermano, ambos fueron con el Consejo Real de Markovia para ver que se tenia que hacer para la llegada de los invitados, despues se pusieron a hacer varias cosas …

Llego la noche … Anthony, Taina, el consejo y todo el ejercito estaban en la puerta principal del palacio para recibir a sus invitados.

Taina estaba muy nerviosa … sabia que venia el señor del fuego y los almirantes de la nacion del fuego … despues de cuatro años veria a Zuko pero … ahora el no seria un principe "caprichoso" como lo llego a conocer … sino, seria el señor del fuego Zuko.

Consejero 1- Tu collar

Taina- ¿Ah?

Consejero 1- Princesa Taina, su collar

Taina- ¿Qué pasa con mi collar?

Consejero 1- El señor del fuego y sus almirantes podrian tomar como una ofensa que la princesa de esta ciudad este usando algo que no es de su nacion

Taina- Pero es un regalo!

Consejero 1- Lo siento princesa pero tiene dos opciones … o usar un collar del Reino Tierra o no usar nada

Taina- ¬¬ … ¿si mi collar fuera de la nacion del fuego lo podria usar?

Consejero 1- No, tampoco lo podria usar … lo tomarian como intimidación

Taina- … -.-U ah no puede ser …

Ant- Hermana, ve a cambiar tu collar por favor

Taina- ¬¬ … esta bien …

Taina entro rapidamente al palacio, luego levanto una roca para subir y despues ir a su cuarto … vio a un guardia y se le ocurrio algo …

Taina- (salto de la roca para que estuviera en el primer piso e ir a su cuarto) … ouch!! (rodo en el suelo)

Guardia- Princesa!! ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Taina- Si … solo no calcule como caer … este vestido es algo incomodo

Guardia- Dejeme ayudarle (le ayudo a ponerse de pie)

Taina- Ouch!!

Guardia- ¿Esta bien?

Taina- Creo que … me lastime el tobillo

Guardia- Permiso para cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto

Taina- Permiso concedido

El guardia cargo a Taina y la llevo a su cuarto … despues con cuidado y mucho respeto la acosto en su cama. Taina le pidio que fuera por el doctor y su hermano, el guardia obedecio rapidamente.

Se puso de pie y con mucho cuidado se asomo a su balcon; ese balcon daba hacia el jardin principal … se asomo sino habia guardias en el patio y vio que no, rapidamente salto para tomar una roca, inmediatamente volo y subio hasta el techo del palacio, camino hacia donde era la entrada principal y se asomo …

Taina- … ya llegaron …

Vio varias maquinas de metal con la insignia de la nacion de fuego; tomo de nuevo la roca y la dejo caer en el patio, rapidamente se fue a acostar a su cama; se escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

Taina pidio que pasaran: era el doctor y su hermano; el doctor le empezo a checar el tobillo y cuando era necesario Taina fingia que le dolia aunque no era cierto … el doctor dijo que habia sido una torcedura leve, que solo por esa noche no caminara no se esforzara, despues pidio permiso para retirarse, haciendo que Anthony se quedara sola con su hermana

Ant- (la vio fija y detenidamente) … de los diez años que llevas haciendo tierra control, jamás te habías caído de una roca y menos si es para subir de piso

Taina- n.nU … siempre hay una primera vez

Ant la vio fijamente a los ojos y Taina hizo lo mismo, se puso un poco nerviosa asi que solo se escondio entre las sabanas para esquivar la mirada de su hermano… despues Ant dio la orden de que doblaran la vigilancia en la entrada del cuarto de su hermana y que nadie la molestara. Ant salio de la habitación y se dirigio al comedor; Taina sintio gran alivio cuando se fue … despues se puso a pensar como esquivaria las demas juntas …

Ant llego al comedor y pidio disculpas porque la princesa no los acompañaría esa noche, les explico a sus invitados lo que habia pasado … los invitados de Markovia tambien pidieron una disculpa por …

… empezaron a cenar y estuvieron platicando solo un poco, generalizaron de todos los tratos que se harían entre Markovia y la Nación de fuego durante los siguientes dias … cuando terminaron de cenar, Anthony dio la orden de que se les dieran habitaciones a sus invitados, cada uno fue escoltado hasta su cuarto y se les dijo que se les esperaría mañana para desayunar y empezar los tratos.

Al dia siguiente, al amanecer …

Alguien toco la puerta de Taina.

Taina- Pase

Ant- Buenos dias hermana

Taina- Buenos dias

Ant- (se sento en una de las orilas de su cama) ¿Lista para nuestra primera reunion con la nacion del fuego?

Taina- (susurro) … si

Ant- Mmm … ¿Qué pasa, te desperte?

Taina- Ah … si, algo asi (fingir bostezar)

En realidad, casi no habia podido dormir toda la noche por la ansiedad que sentia de talvez volver a Zuko…

Ant- Lo siento … y dime … ¿Cómo estas de tu tobillo, ya no te duele? (le pregunto con algo de ironia)

Taina- Pues (se puso de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado, aunque en realidad nunca le paso nada) no ya no …

Ant- Excelente … entonces alístate, en una hora sera el desayuno y despues la primera audiencia

Taina- Tambien ira con el Consejo Real ¿verdad?

Ant- Si … si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Ant se puso de pie para retirarse.

Taina- ¿Y … que paso ayer en la noche?

Ant- Oh … pues … técnicamente nada; solo pedi perdon en tu nombre, generalizamos de los tratos que se harian y bueno … nuestros invitados pidieron una disculpa

Taina- o.O ¿de que? ¿Por qué?

Ant- Lo que pasa es que el señor del fuego no vendra hasta dentro de tres o cuatro dias … talvez solo venga una semana.

Taina- (se alegro mucho de oir eso) ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

Ant- Dos semanas … de aquí regresaran a la Nación del Fuego

Taina se quedo callada y sonrio.

Ant- (se paro junto a la puerta) Parece que hoy despertaste de muy buen humor; me alegro mucho n.n … apúrate y alístate

Taina- Si

Ant salio de su habitación … Taina espero a que se fuera y despues se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta para ver si se habia quedado platicando con los guardias pero no escucho nada.

Taina- (suspiro) no vino … ¡que alivio! n.n

Se puso muy feliz, despues se asomo en el balcón y se quedo viendo el jardin un rato y perdio la noción del tiempo ahí … cuando recordo lo que tenia que hacer, se apuro lo mas rapido que pudo y salio de su habitación.

Un guardia ya venia para avisarle que ya casi todos estaban en el comedor.

Taina tomo una roca y empezo a volar … solo volo desde si habitación hasta bajar de piso.

Taina- ¬¬ demonios … odio no poder usar mis poderes cuando hay visitas, si llego tarde … me van a regañar xP

Sabia que tambien estaba prohibido pero empezo a correr, lo unico que tenia que hacer era correr desde donde estaba hasta uno de los pasillos principales (el que estaba antes de salir al patio que conectaba a varias habitaciones del castillo) y cuando llegara ahí, solo caminar rapido para llegar.

Empezo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo, ya que el vestido si era incomodo para correr, cuando vio la luz del solo al final del pasillo, envés de empezar a frenar corrió mas rapido.

Taina- (en su mente) que lastima, es un hermoso día y lo tendré que pasar encerrada ¬¬

No se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, pero cuando dio vuelta para llegar al pasillo choco con alguien.

Taina- Ah!!

La persona con quien choco solo la sostuvo del brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie … con la mano que le quedaba libre se empezo a sobar la cabeza ya que se habia pegado levemente … su cabeza estaba agachada asi que solo vio unas botas de la nacion de fuego; rápidamente soltó a quien la había ayudado y con ambas manos siguió sobandose la cabeza.

La persona que le ayudo le pregunto en voz baja si estaba bien.

Taina- Aaa … lo siento mucho … no me fije por donde iba y … (empezo a subir la cabeza lentamente, asi que empezo a ver el uniforme de la nacion de fuego de la persona que la habia ayudado … cuando alzo la mirada … no podia creer lo que veia … mas bien a quien veia …) (lo vio detenidamente) … tu … ¿Qué haces tu aqui?

Era Zuko … el solo sonrio … y susurro "te encontre".

Taina solo se le quedo viendo … no podia creer que tenia a Zuko frente a ella … ambos se quedaron asi, viendose el uno al otro …

"Zuko … olvidaste los pergaminos que te dio tu tio" … ambos salieron del trance y Taina volteo, ya que la voz que se habia escuchado parecia venir detrás de ella.

Taina volteo y vio con enojo y rencor a la chica que venia hacia ellos con unos papeles … era Mai … ambas se quedaron viendo de una forma retadora … despues Mai la esquivo y se acerco y abrazo a Zuko, luego le dio unos papeles que habia olvidado.

Taina- ¿Qué haces tu aqui? (le pregunto a Mai de una forma retadora y a la vez sorprendida)

Mai- (le contesto la mirada de la misma forma: de una forma retadora) … acompañando al futuro señor del fuego en su viaje (no lo dejo de abrazar en ningun instante)

Ant- Vaya (salio de la nada, venia del comedor) (se acerco a Taina) parece que ya conociste al príncipe de la nacion de fuego …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) Zuko … si … (se le quedo viendo de una forma penetrante) ya lo conozco … tambien a su novia

Ant noto la tensión que habia entre los tres asi que los invito a pasar al comedor.

Empezaron a desayunar y a platicar … Taina no hablo, de hecho casi no desayuno … solo oia lo que Ant platicaba con Zuko y los almirantes … y tambien, sentia la mirada penetrante de Mai que no se la quitaba de encima.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ant invito a sus invitados a que vayan pasando a la camara del Consejo Real de Markovia; Zuko, Mai y los almirantes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, despues los guardias los guiaron.

Ant- (empezo a hablar cuando ya no habia nadie en el comedor) ¿Qué tienes? casi no comiste

Taina- No tengo hambre, es todo

Ant- Mmm … hermana (se sento junto a ella) ¿tu conoces a esa chica que viene junto con el principe de la nacion de fuego, verdad?

Taina no le contesto … Ant sigui insistiendo y Taina estuvo a punto de contestarle de forma altanera pero solo tomo aire … despues trato de ponerse de pie pero Ant la detuvo.

Ant- No vamos a ir a ningun lado hasta que no me contestes

Taina- (solo miro el suelo) dejame ir

Ant- No … no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que me contestes, siéntate (la obligo a que se sentara)

Taina- ¬¬ no eres nadie para interrogarme

Ant- Te recuerdo que soy el rey y por dos años soy mayor que tu … asi que si, si soy alguien para interrogarte

Taina- ¬¬

Ant- Desde que llegamos a Markovia cuando la guerra acabo, casi no me hablas de las personas que conociste a excepcion del avatar… y cuando te menciono la nacion del fuego o algo relacionado, te quedas petrificada … ademas, cuando tenias que decidir si quedarte libre o regresar no estuviste muy segura de tu eleccion …

Taina no contesto.

Ant- … algo mas paso en el palacio de la nacion de fuego, algo mas me refiero a la batalla entre el avatar y el señor del fuego … lo se

Taina seguia sin contestar

Guardia- Rey, princesa!! … los esperan en la camara

Taina- Gracias (se levanto de la silla) enseguida vamos (el guardia se retiro)

Ant- … tu y yo hablaremos esta noche

Taina no dijo nada. Ambos se dirigieron a la cámara del Consejo Real, antes de entrar vieron a Mai, ella se quedo afuera ya que no tenia nada a que entrar … solo su mirada y la de Taina se cruzaron fijamente; entraron y ya todos los estaban esperando … se sentaron junto con los miembros del Consejo Real y empezaron a hablar.

Técnicamente pasaron todo el día en junta hablando de relaciones y tratados que se podria hacer entre esa ciudad y la nacion del fuego, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos cuando terminaron la junta de ese día.

Taina- Vaya (estaba enfrente de su espejo cepillando su cabello) que día tan complicado …

Empezó a recordar cuando Zuko hablaba … de hecho Taina no habia puesto atención a nada en todo el día … solo lo habia contemplado toda la reunión … termino de cepillarse su cabello y abrio su closet. Taina sonrió … saco un vestido que tenia muy bien guardado y lo extendio en su cama.

Llego media noche y ya todo el palacio estaba en silencio … Taina habia estado en su balcon parte de la noche hasta que decidió irse a dormir, cuando entro a su cuarto, escucho un ruido, pero no le dio importancia …

Se acostó en su cama y volvió a escuchar de nuevo un ruido y ahora voces … asi que esta vez decidio asomarse y vio a Zuko … pero a lo lejos, discutía en voz baja con un guardia.

Taina- (lo pensó dos veces pero salio de su cuarto y se acerco) ¿Qué pasa?

Guardia- El príncipe de la nación de fuego trato de entrar a su cuarto sin anunciarse y sin pedir permiso

Zuko- Ya le dije que no queria

Guardia- Lo siento … pero tendra que acompañarme

Taina- Espere!!

El guardia y Zuko (que lo sostenian para que no se fuera) voltearon a verla.

Guardia- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- … yo … (tomo aire … cerro los ojos para no arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir) yo le dije al principe de la nacion de fuego que viniera cuando acabara la junta.

Zuko se sorprendio mucho.

Guardia- Princesa … ¿esta segura?

Taina- (se le quedo viendo a Zuko) … si

El guardia solto a Zuko y despues se disculpo con el … se quedaron un momento sin hacer nada, el guardia esperaba a que ambos pasaron al cuarto de Taina, ella reacciono y lo dejo pasar a su cuarto.

Zuko se quedo recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Taina, ella solo empezo a abrir sus cajones de su closet sin razon.

Zuko- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Taina no le hizo caso y siguió sacando cosas … Zuko se enojo y se acerco a ella, la jalo y la tomo de los hombros de forma algo agresiva.

Zuko- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Taina- Sueltame!! (forcejeo y lo empujo) como te atreves a hacerme eso despues de lo que acabo de hacer!!

Zuko fijo su mirada penetrante en ella … Taina volteo la cabeza para esquivar su mirada …

Zuko- ¿Qué es eso? (señalo lo que habia en la cama de Taina)

Taina- Ah … (se vio de pies a cabeza) … (se puso roja y no supo que contestar) … yo … yo …

En su cama estaban el vestido y botas que alguna vez Ursa (o Rosa Roja, como la conoció) le regalo.

Zuko- (sonrio de forma burlona) … sigues siendo una niña

Taina- (lo volteo a ver enojada, de echo se enojo) ¡Yo no soy una niña!… ademas … ademas … (se empezo a poner nerviosa porque no sabia que mas contestarle) ademas que haces a estas horas tratando de entrar a un cuarto ajeno! … solo eres un invitado (lo volteo a ver de forma indiferente)

Zuko se quedo cayado sin saber que contestarle …

Taina- (susurro) … agradecido deberias de estar de que te salve de que no te arrestaron … ¿Qué quieres?

Zuko se quedo callado un momento …

Taina- (susurro) … y decias que yo era la niña … vete de mi cuarto

Zuko- No …

Taina- Vete si no quieres que llame a los guardias

Zuko- No … (se acerco a Taina, ella solo se asusto y se hizo hacia atras) tu huiste cuando la guerra acabo sin dar explicaciones y no me dejaste hablar ni explicarte nada…

Taina- No tenia porque oir tus tontas explicaciones, ademas a ti no te importa lo que hago con mi vida o dejo de hacer

Zuko- No me importa!! … ¿sabes cuanto tiempo te estuvo buscando?

Taina- o/o …

Zuko- (se alejo de ella y empezo a dar vueltas por su habitación, lanzando pocas llamas de sus manos) ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve preguntando por ti … tratando de saber si estabas aquí en Markovia o en alguna otra parte del Reino Tierra … y si estabas aquí como llegar … sabes cuantas veces trate de cruzar el desierto tratando de encontrar esta ciudad?

Taina- (se quedo sorprendida … parpadeo, recordo algo y se puso de pie) Bien! pues ya me encontraste, ¿Qué-quieres!?

Zuko- Queria decirte lo que nunca me dejaste decirte …

Taina- … pues habla …

Ambos estaban frente a frente mirandose fijamente algo enojados, Zuko estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando alguien abrio a la fuerza la puerta.

Ant- ¿Qué pasa aquí!? (venia con cinco guardias; entre los guardias que venian venia el guardia que hace un rato habia detenido a Zuko)

Taina y Zuko solo voltearon a ver a Anthony y a los demas guardias …

Ant- (saco su espada) ¿Qué hace aquí el príncipe de la nación de fuego a estas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué los gritos?

Ambos se voltearon a ver, no sabian que decir … las sospechas de Ant sobre algo que le habia pasado a su hermana crecieron mas …

Ant- Llévense al príncipe

Taina- (lo interrumpio) No … (volteo a ver a Zuko y se puso frente a el, como defendiendolo) … Zu … el principe de la nación de fuego es un … viejo conocido mio, yo le pedi que viniera a hablar pero discutimos … lamento haberlos despertado

Ant- ¿Estas segura?

Taina- … si

Ant- Bien sabes que puedes tener las visitas que quieras, pero en un horario adecuado y en cualquier parte del palacio que quieras … menos en tu cuarto, eso no es …

Taina- (lo volvio a interrumpir) … esa no debe ser la conducta de una princesa … (volteo a ver a Zuko y lo vio de forma retadora) molestar a las personas tan tarde no es actitud de la realeza … (dandole a entender que el inicio todo)

Ant- (vio a ambos …) bien, principe Zuko … si desea hablar con mi hermana, hagalo mañana … es mas; cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hermana, la puede hablar conmigo

Zuko- (volteo a ver a Ant de forma retadora) … yo se con quien debo tratar mis asuntos …

Ant- (se enojo) salgan todos de la habitación de la princesa, quiero hablar con ella a solas

Taina- Esperen (todos se sorprendieron) quiero hablar solo un minuto con el principe de la nación de fuego (Zuko se sorprendio) a solas … (lo vio de forma retadora)

Ant- … esta bien (le pidio a los guardias que salieron y salieron inmediatamente) tienes un minuto, estare esperando afuera

Taina- Si (su hermano salio de su cuarto) bien … ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Despues de tanto tiempo, Taina tenia enfrente de ella a Zuko … en tan solo unos minutos todo ese miedo que tenia de verlo se habia convertido en un coraje inmenso … solo se quedaron viéndose fijamente … de nuevo …

Taina- … se sincero … ¿Qué es … que es lo sientes por mi? … dímelo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas (se lo dijo de una forma retadora, segura y sin echarse para atras)

Zuko- ( la vio fijamente y penso muy bien lo que iba a decir) … ¿realmente quieres saber?

Taina no contesto … solo asintio con la cabeza …

Zuko- … te odio …

Taina se quedo en shock por la respuesta que acababa de escuchar … solo dio un paso hacia atrás, le dieron muchas ganas de llorar pero resistio lo mas que pudo …

Taina- (dio media vuelta para darle la espalda) bien … ahora vete …

Zuko- … te odio … (se acerco a ella y susurro a su oido) … pero tambien … tambien te sigo amando …

Taina- o/o

Zuko dio media vuelta y salio de su habitación, cuando oyo que cerraban la puerta, solo volteo … empezaron a correr lagrimas por sus ojos … inmediatamente entro Anthony.

Ant- ¿Qué paso?

Taina empezo a quitarse rapidamente las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Ant- (la abrazo mas fuerte que pudo) ¿Por qué lloras?

Taina- … no es cierto … yo … yo no estoy llorando

Ant la vio fijamente y solo la abrazo,Taina sonrio. Se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Taina se tranquilizo un poco, Ant le pidio una explicación por todo lo que habia pasado pero le dijo que aun no podía decirle nada, pero le prometio que le diría toda esa historia que le había ocultado, a mas tardar el día en que Zuko y los almirantes de la nación de fuego se fueran de Markovia; Ant termino por aceptar el trato y la dejo sola en su cuarto.

Taina se recosto en su cama … hizo su vestido a un lado y lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Al día siguiente, despertó, se arreglo para desayunare ir a la segunda junta.

Todo el día transcurrió como si nada, al igual que el día anterior, Taina casi no hablo pero esta vez si puso un poco de atención a todo lo que pasaba …

Al llegar la noche, ya se habían aceptado un par de tratos, eso significaba algo de progreso entre tantas juntas … todos salieron de la cámara del Consejo, para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

Como días anteriores, Mai se habia quedado afuera de la camara esperando a Zuko … vio a todos salir y se alegro un poco, sabia que esas juntas eran muy desgastantes, o al menos eso es lo que le habia dicho Zuko … como sea; Taina salio antes que Zuko … cuando una vio a la otra, sus miradas se cruzaron y el odio en sus respectivas miradas no falto.

Taina decidio ignorarla pero Mai la empezo a seguir … Taina en vez de ir a su cuarto se dirigio al patio, ya sabia que Mai la seguia pero fingió no saberlo ni sentirlo … Zuko vio que Mai la seguia asi que siguió a ambas pero con mucha cautela, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta.

Cuando Taina llego al patio (no al principal que esta debajo de su cuarto, a otro) volteo y la reto.

Taina- ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué quieres?

Mai- ¿Qué le dijiste a Zuko la noche anterior?

Taina- ¿Qué … no te dijo?

Mai- (se enojo) … sera mejor que te alejes de el … ya le hiciste mucho daño

Taina- ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme si debo acercarme a Zuko o no?

Mai- Su novia … y talvez futura esposa

Taina- o.o ((en su mente) ¿Qué!!) mientes!!

Mai- Solo digo la verdad … yo fui quien apoyo a Zuko cuando se entero sobre lo de su padre, quien lo ayudo a ser un mejor principe, quien lo consolo porque una niña tonta lo abandono

Taina no le contesto … seguia en shock …

Mai- Al principio Zuko seguia encaprichado contigo pero se dio cuenta que al final de cuentas eras solo eso … un capricho suyo

Taina- Mientes!!

Mai- (sonrio maliciosamente) digo la verdad … asi que ya sabes … aléjate de Zuko … te lo digo para no causarte mas daño (dio media vuelta para irse … Zuko aprovecho y se fue de ahi)

Taina- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto!? ¿Por qué mientes!?

Mai- (volveo a sonreir maliciosamente y se acerco a ella) (susurro) … porque amo a Zuko mas que a cualquier cosa que pueda temerle … una vez estuve a punto de perderlo … no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir … (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Taina se quedo muy enojada y frustrada … esa era exactamente la razon por la que no queria volver a ver a Zuko … porque no queria saber como era, es y talvez seria su relacion con Mai … lo unico que hizo fue dar media vuelta y técnicamente, desmoronar todo el suelo … despues regreso a su cuarto menos frustada.

(...)

Mai iba entrando en su habitación, cuando de repente vio una sombra en la pared, rapidamente lanzo un cuchillo y se clavo en la pared ...

Mai- ¿Quién esta ahí!?

Solo se vio que una mano quito el cuchillo de la pared y despues la sombra se acerco a ella … vio que era Zuko.

Mai- Zuko (lo vio y se acerco a el, lo abrazo solo un ligero instante) ¿Qué haces aqui?

Zuko- (le regreso su cuchillo) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mai- ¿Hice que …?

Zuko se le quedo viendo, dandole a entender a que se refería.

Mai- Ah ¬¬ (dio media vuelta dandole la espalda) … solamente dije la verdad … tu bien lo sabes

Zuko- (dio un gran suspiro) … pero Mai …

Mai- (se acerco a el, interrumpiendolo) ¿Quieres saber lo que mas detesto en el mundo?

Zuko- (sonrio) … lo detestas todo excepto a mi

Mai- Si … pero detesto mas que alguien te haga sufrir … ya lo hicieron una vez y a mi tambien me dolio mucho verte asi …

Zuko- Mai … yo

Mai ya no dijo nada mas y solo lo beso … Zuko correspondio a su beso y ademas de besarla la tomo de la cintura … terminaron de besarse y se dieron las buenas noches.

Mai se quedo en su cuarto, se fue a dormir mientras Zuko fue a su propio cuarto … en una parte del castillo habia escaleras, ha si que tenia que bajar un piso … al momento de llegar al piso que se desebaba, se topo con Taina en las escaleras …

Al principio solo chocaron sus miradas … Taina parecia que venia bajando de un piso para ir al primero e ir a su cuarto; Zuko se quedo recargado en el barandal y se atrevio a hablarle.

Zuko- ¿Qué haces tan noche caminando por ahi? … que yo sepa, te lastimaste el tobillo

Taina no le contesto y siguió su camino … Zuko queria una respuesta y bajo de piso.

Zuko- Contestame!

Taina- (solo volteo y lo vio con un odio infinito … se acerco a el) … ¿realmente te importa?

Zuko se quedo callado, despues Taina dio media vuelta para irse

Zuko- Espera!! (puso su mano debajo del hombro de Taina)

Ella volteo y solo quito la mano de Zuko de su espalda.

Zuko- … yo …

Taina- (no lo dejo hablar) tu me odias … yo te odio … y todos felices … buenas noches (dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto)

Zuko- (fue a su cuarto) (en su mente) … u.u no de nuevo …

Todos se fueron a dormir … el palacio estaba en silencio … y todos trataban descansar para recibir un nuevo dia … aunque no todos pudieron dormir perfectamente bien …

Al dia siguiente …

Taina- (dormia en su cuarto) (alguien toco a su puerta) … zzz … pase …

Guardia- (solo asomo su cabeza) (susurro) princesa …

Taina- (se medio desperto, se sento en su cama) ¿si … que pasa? (volteo a ver de un lado a otro, vio que casi no habia luz, osease que todavía no despertaba) ¿Qué hora es?

Guardia- Lamento despertarla tan temprano pero … tiene visita e insiste que es urgente que la vea

Taina- ((en su mente) ¬¬ genial …) ¿Y quien es?

Guardia- No me quizo decir su nombre, solo me dijo que con esto sabria quien sera (le enseño algo muy pequeño)

Taina- o.O ah? (estaba todavía muy adormilada, asi que no podia ver de lejos) acércate porfavor, no veo nada

El guardia asintio y se acerco … despues le dio el objeto.

Taina- … esto es … (vio el objeto con detenimiento) … ¿una pieza de pai-sho?

Guardia- No es por ser intrometido princesa … pero asi es, es una pieza de pai-sho

Taina- Dígale que enseguida bajo

El guardia asintio y ejecuto la orden de la princesa. Taina se levanto y se arreglo lo mas rapido que pudo, solo se puso un simple vestido, no los vestidos que usaba para las juntas … salio de su habitación y el guardia le indico en que sala lo esperaba su invitado, ella fue lo mas rapido que pudo …

Entro a la habitación y solo vio a una persona encapuchada … su bata era blanca …

Taina- … supongo que debes ser alguien de la orden del lotus blanco … pero … (vio con detenimiento a la persona encapuchada, no era Ursa ya que ella era muy delgada y esta persona era delgada pero se veia algo corpulenta) ¿a que debo su visita?

Persona encapuchada- … vine a saludar … tambien a solucionar un par de asuntos …

Taina- o.O ¿ah?

La persona encapuchada se quito el gorro de su capa blanca … Taina lo vio y sus ojos brillaron, ella corrio hacia el y lo abrazo.

Taina- Señor Iroh!!

Iroh- n.n hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos …

Taina- Si … (lo dejo de abrazar y lo invito a sentarse) ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? ¿Cómo supo … bueno llegar hasta aqui?

Iroh- … pues principalmente vine a dos cosas … la primera, la vine a tratar directamente con el Consejo Real …

Taina- o.o ¿con el consejo?

Iroh se puso de pie y se quito su capa … traia puesta la armadura de la nacion de fuego.

Taina- … entonces … mis sospechas eran ciertas … usted es el señor del fuego n.n … (susurro) todo este tiempo por miedo … por no saber nada … pense que …

Iroh- ¿Qué mi sobrino era el señor del fuego?

Taina- Ah? (se dio cuenta que la habia escuchado) n.nU si

Iroh- No … el no quizo serlo, tomo esa decisión desde el primer dia que el avatar vencio al antiguo señor del fuego

Taina- (sonrio) … y … ¿Cuál es el otro asunto al que viene?

Iroh- (empezo a hablar en un tono serio) … se que mi sobrino ya es todo un hombre y ya no es un niño para que me meta en sus asuntos pero …

Taina- (se puso de pie y se enfado un poco) … creo que ya se a lo que viene y … no quiero tocar el tema … con estos dias que los dos estuvieron aquí, me entere de lo que ya sabia

Iroh- (se puso de pie y se acerco a ella) … entonces, antes de tomar mi papel de señor del fuego … quiero ser tu amigo

Taina se sorprendio y volteo … luego lo vio y sonrio … siempre pasaba cuando hablaba con Iroh, desprendía una paz y confianza infinita que se tranquilizaba a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaban.

Iroh- … Taina … cuando tu te fuiste todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos los que ayudamos al avatar para derrocar a mi hermano … todos se quedaron sorprendidos y tristes por tu decisión … sobre todo mi sobrino … el trato de buscarte por todo el mundo, principalmente en el reino Tierra … en el desierto

Taina- (lo interrumpio) lo se y …

Iroh- No, dejame contarte …

Taina- … esta bien

Iroh- Su sospecha mas fuerte era que tu estabas aquí, en Markovia … trato de localizar la ciudad preguntandole a Aang pero obre todo a tu prima, el sentia que ella sabia donde estabas, pero nunca hablo …

(flashback)

(Un mes despues de que Aang ganara la guerra) (Tribu agua del sur)

Terra- … mas te vale que sea rapido lo que quieres hablar conmigo, tengo que seguir ayudando a los demas

Zuko- Se muy bien que tu sabes donde esta Taina … dimelo!!

Terra- Nunca!! Antes muerta que decirte donde esta!! Me pidio que no te lo dijera porque no te quiere volver a ver!!

Zuko- (se puso en posición de ataque) … no me hagas hacerte hablar a la fuerza

Terra se puso en posición de ataque … aunque sabia que no podia hacer nada ya que en el polo sur no hay rocas para controlar.

Aang- Basta!! (salio de la nada y se puso en medio de los dos)

Hassen fue con Terra y se puso delante de ella para protegerla; tambien salieron Badku y Sokka que sostuvieron a Zuko para que no peleara.

Sokka- Ya basta Zuko … Terra no te va a decir nada

Zuko- (empezo a forcejear para que lo soltaran) Ya recorri las principales ciudades del Reino Tierra y no esta!! … ademas, nadie sabe donde esta Markovia … solo ella!!

Badku- No te va a decir nada!! Entiende!!

Zuko empujo a ambos y amenazo a Badku.

Zuko- Tu si sabes donde esta

Badku- (saco su espada y lo amenazo) … si yo mismo supiera donde esta … ya habría ido a buscarla y apoyarla por todo lo que tu (recalco "tu", de hecho señalo a Zuko) le hiciste

Zuko se enojo y estuvo a punto de empezar a pelear con Badku pero Aang los detuvo …

(fin del flashback)

Iroh- … fueron muchas, muchísimas las peleas que Zuko tuvo con todos … sobre todo con Aang, Badku pero sobre todo tu prima

Taina- Tara nunca me dijo nada!! ¿Por qué!?

Iroh- Porque no queria preocuparte mas … siempre Aang y los demas, trataban de viajar juntos y cada vez que podian iban a visitarme y aunque Zuko estaba vuelto loco por no encontrarte, tambien lo iban a ver para saber como estaba …

Taina- … pero … ¿Qué paso despues?

Iroh- … Zuko ya no pudo aguantar mas … muchas veces trato de cruzar el desierto … fue toda la información que pudo sacar sobre la localización de Markovia: que quedaba en medio del desierto pero … muchas fueron las veces que trato de pasar el desierto para encontrar Markovia y todas esas veces … casi pierde la vida …

Taina- o.o … (pregunto con miedo y pena) … ¿Cuántas … cuantas veces Zuko … trato de cruzar el desierto?

Iroh- La verdad no lo se … lo que si se … es el numero de años que te estuvo buscando (Taina se le quedo viendo suplicando la respuesta) y fueron dos y medio … casi tres …

Taina- ¿y porque …? (no termino de hacer la pregunta)

Iroh- Por Mai (Taina casi no se sorprendio pero si se enojo) cada vez que Zuko regresaba al palacio por comida o refuerzos, Ty Lee pero sobre todo Mai, iban a visitarlo … Mai vio que Zuko estaba destrozado por no encontrarte y se aprovecho de la situación … (hubo un ligero silencio) … pero algo si te puedo asegurar … aunque regreso con Mai … su relacion nunca volvio a ser la misma (se puso de pie) nunca …

Taina- Espere!!

Iroh estaba a punto de retirarse … pero solo dio media vuelta y saco algo de su bolsillo.

Iroh- Toma (le dio algo a Taina y despues pidio que lo llevaran a la camara del Consejo Real)

(flashback)

Zuko se enojo y estuvo a punto de empezar a pelear con Badku pero Aang los detuvo …

Aang- No tiene caso … Zuko, ya basta … se como te sientes y

Zuko- (lo interrumpio) no! no sabes como me siento … (solo volteo a ver a todos y se empezo a alejar)

Sokka- Espera (se agacho y tomo algo de la nieve) olvidaste esto (se le habia caido el broche de Taina, el que siempre Zuko llevaba en su bolsillo)

Zuko iba de regreso para tomarlo pero Terra corrio y se lo quito a Sokka.

Zuko- Dame ese broche!!

Terra- (el broche estaba en su mano, asi que apreto su puño lo mas duro que pudo y lo rompio el broche por la mitad; despues se acerco a Zuko y con su mano libre, extendio una mano de el) … esto (dejo los dos pedazos del broche de su prima en la mano de Zuko) es para que nunca olvides como dejaste a mi prima …

Zuko solo la volteo a ver con enfado … pero sabia que tenia mucha razon … despues solo dio media vuelta y se fue

Hassen- (corrio hacia ella y la abrazo) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Terra- … pues ya lo dije! … para que no olvide como dejo a mi prima …

(fin del flashback)

Taina solo abrio su mano y vio el pedazo de metal …

Taina- ¿Qué es esto?

Empezo a verlo hasta que recordo que era …

Taina- … esto es … mi … un pedazo de mi broche? … señor Iroh!! (volteo para buscar pero ya no lo vio)

Ella regreso a su cuarto y se arreglo rapidamente para la junta, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para que ésta empezara.

Todos bajaron a desayunar y anunciaron la llegada del señor del fuego Iroh, Zuko se sorprendio mucho y a la vez e alegro … desayunaron y despues fueron a junta … como los dianas anteriores duraron todo el dia.

Cuando la junta acabo, le enseñaron a Iroh su habitación, el fue y acomodo sus pocas cosas que traia, despues salio de su habitación, pregunto donde estaba la del principe y fue a verlo.

Guardia- (asomandose al cuarto de Zuko) principe, tiene visita

Zuko pregunto quien era y dijo que era el Señor del Fuego, zuko le dijo que lo dejara pasar; el guardia se retiro.

Zuko- Tio (sonrio y lo abrazo, no habia tenido tiempo para saludarlo como se debe) es bueno verte

Iroh- Si … parece que estos dias pudiste cubrirme bien n.n

Zuko- Si, muchas gracias por la oportunidad

Iroh- (sonrio) … y dime … ¿Cómo has estado?

Zuko- (empezo a sospechar hacia donde iba la platica) Bien … todo ha marchado … bien (lo dijo algo dudoso)

Iroh- ¿Estas seguro?

Zuko- … si (dudo y penso mucha su respuesta)

Iroh- (suspiro) es bueno saber es … buenas noches (se acerco a la puerta)

Zuko- Espera (Iroh se detuvo) tio … ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que la ciudad que tendria que cubrirte durante un par de dias era Markovia? (hubo un silencio) … ¿Por qué … porque nunca me dijiste la localizacion de Markovia?

Iroh- (abrio la puerta y la dejo emparejada; despues se acerco de nuevo a el) … porque me entere hace poco … buenas noches (saco algo de su bolsillo y le dio la otra mitad del broche; salio del cuarto)

Zuko se quedo sorprendido … hace mucho que no veia ese broche … solo lo tomo y se recosto en su cama y se quedo pensando y recordando varias cosas …

A partir del día siguiente, los días eran algo pesados pero afortunadamente pasaban muy rapido … como el señor del fuego ya habia llegado, si no le gustaba algun trato podia cambiarlo, cosa que Zuko no podia hacer en su ausencia.

Como sea, los dias y la primera semana pasaron muy rapido; aunque claro, entre juntas no podia faltar que las miradas de Zuko y Taina se cruzaran …

Llego el primer fin de semana y en vez de estar todo el dia en junta, solo fue la mitad del día; ademas los fines de semana era cuando Taina y Ant entrenaban a los nuevos reclutas del ejercito.

Llego la noche del domingo, la junta se habia hecho en la mañana para que en la tarde los invitados de Markovia recorrieran la ciudad, el rey y la princesa pidieron disculpas porque no los acompañarían, entrenarían toda la tarde a los nuevos reclutas del ejercito.

(Ant y Taina iban rumbo a la habitación de Taina, ya que era muy noche e iban a descansar).

Ant- Vaya … hace mucho que no entrenabas asi

Taina- ¿Por qué?

Ant- ¿Cómo que porque? Casi destruyes todo el campo de entrenamiento

Taina- n.nU

Ant- Mmm (la vio detenidamente)

Taina- (se detuvo, les faltaba poco para llegar a su cuarto) ¿Qué, que me ves?

Ant- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver porque la nacion del fuego esta aquí, verdad?

Taina- (dio media vuelta para esquivar su mirada) ¬/¬ claro que no … ¿sabes que? me voy a descansar, buenas noches (se fue corriendo a su cuarto)

Ant- … hay hermana … creo que ya se que te pasa …

Al dia siguiente, Taina fue despertada por su hermano ya que tenia algo importante que decirle, ella le pidio que la esperara unos momentos para cambiarse para la junta.

Taina- (abrio la puerta de su habitación y se asomo) Ya perdon (lo dejo pasar) … ¿Qué pasa?

Ant- Te tengo una buena noticia

Taina- ¿Qué es? Dime

Ant- Vengo de hablar con el señor del fuego y pasado mañana se iran

Taina- ¿enserio?

Ant- Si n.n … me dijo que si no le molestaba si pasabamos para mañana la junta de hoy, mañana n.nU al igual que todas las juntas durara talvez todo el dia o un poco menos … pero sera la ultima

Taina- Ah que bueno!! n.n

Ant- Asi que (la vio) puedes quitarte ese vestido (Taina se habia puesto el vestido elegante que usaba para las juntas) n.n hoy tendremos el dia libre

Taina- n.n me alegra escuchar eso … pero … ¿Qué haran el dia de hoy nuestros invitados de la nacion del fuego?

Ant- Terminaran de recorrer la ciudad, es muy grande y les gusto mucho la arquitectura

Taina- Ya veo … bueno … gracias por decirme (lo abrazo rapidamente)

Ant- De nada (se acerco a la puerta para salir) ¿Qué haras?

Taina- Pues … (penso un momento) n.n le contestare a Tara

Ant- Mmm … bien … yo checare todo para que la junta de mañana sea algo corta y despues ire a dar una vuelta a la ciudad

Taina- Esta bien (Ant salio de la habitación de su hermana)

Taina se puso muy feliz. Decidio cambiarse de ropa y despues se sento en su pequeño escritorio que tenia … saco tinta, un pergamino y la ultima carta que le habia escrito su prima, tambien al sacar la carta de su prima saco el collar que le habia mandado Badku y se lo puso.

Leyó la carta de su prima por segunda vez … y despues empezo a escribir otra como respuesta:

_Querida Tara:_

_Bueno … no se por donde empezar … creo que lo primero que te pedire es que le des las gracias a Badku de mi parte, el collar esta muy bonito y que bueno que tu collar y el mio sean parecidos, te prometo (y le prometo a Badku) que lo usare much__o, creo que sera una manera para que sigamos juntas._

_Tambien (si es que llegas a ver a todos de nuevo) diles que los extraño mucho! Sobre todo a Aang, Katara y Toph … tambien saludame a Hassen, espero que te este cuidado mucho y que tu ambos esten bien._

… _tratando otro tema … no te preocupes por la demora de la ultima carta, es comprensible … pero sabes … la semana pasada vino gente de la nacion de fuego y … entre ellos …_

Taina dejo de escribir un momento y suspiro …

… _Zuko … tambien vino el señor Iroh … jeje, hubieras visto como se presento ante mi, fue muy divertido pero tambien admito que me asuste __un poco al principio … me pregunto como estaba, que habia hecho estos años y … me conto algo sobre Zuko … se que el señor Iroh nunca me mentiria pero no se … no le puedo creer lo que me dijo. Oh! ademas … me dijo que durante todos estos años has tenido muchas pero muchas peleas con Zuko y tu solo me dijiste que te lo topabas rara vez … ¬¬ espero que no me vuelvas a esconder nada, sobre todo ese tipo de cosas._

_Como sea, vinieron para tratar unos asuntos … ya sabes, por la guerra que hubo, negocios, trueques, etcétera … n.n lo bueno es que se van pasado mañana._

_¿Sabes? Al principio yo pense que Zuko era el señor del fuego y no, es el señor Iroh ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada he? Bueno … n.nU aunque tambien fue mi culpa, me cerre mucho y nunca quise escuchar absolutamente nada sobre la nacion del fuego._

_Bueno, ya para terminar, te dire que las juntas fueron pesadas y si … ¬¬ admito de un par de veces Zuko me molesto … ¡ah! por cierto, adivina a quien trajo … a su novia, no puedo creer su descaro … como sea, ya todas esas juntas terminaron, estoy bien n.n y Ant tambien …_

_Creo que es todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo._

_Cuidate mucho y cuando puedas escribeme, saludame a todos y de nuevo te pido que le des las gracias a Badku por el collar, dile que pronto le mandare como agradecimiento_

_Te quiere, Taina_

Termino la carta, la cerro y salio de su cuarto … pensaba en ir a mandar la carta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del castillo, se topo con su hermano.

Ant- ¿Vas a mandar la carta?

Taina- n.n si

Ant- Esta bien …

Taina- (iba de salida cuando regreso de nuevo con su hermano) Ant … ¿venden espadas dentro de Markovia?

Ant se sorprendio mucho por su pregunta … pero aun asi le contesto y le dijo por donde las vendian.

Taina salio del castillo y decidio irse caminando … su hermano le dijo que habia una tienda de armas del otro lado de la ciudad (del lado contrario donde se encontraba la puerta principal para entrar a Markovia) tambien le dijo que por ahí habia uno d elos tantos buzones para dejar su carta, asi que le convenia ir por aya.

Despues de tanto caminar y a la vez contemplar la ciudad, llego a donde queria, el buzon para dejar su carta estaba cerca de un callejón, en una esquina; como sea deposito la carta y a lo lejos vio a los almirantes de la nacion de fuego y tambien a Zuko y a Mai.

Taina se enojo un poco y solo dejo la carta en buzon … se les quedo viendo enojados un momento cuando de repente sintio una mano en su hombro, ella volteo rapidamente ya que se asusto.

Taina- Ah … (dio un suspiro de alivio) me asusto mucho n.nU

Iroh- Lo siento mucho n.nU … mmm (vio a lo lejos a su sobrino, a Mai y los almirantes … Zuko se dio cuenta y solo vio un momento a su tio; despues la volteo a ver a Taina)

Taina- … n.nU

Iroh- ¿Qué haces aqui? Pense que te quedarias en el castillo

Taina- Si … solo que vine a mandar una carta

Iroh- ¿A tu prima verdad?

Taina- Si n.n

Iroh- Y dime ¿Cómo se mandan las cartas aquí en Markovia?

Taina- Bueno … creo que es el mismo sistema que se usa en el Reino Tierra. Usted deja su carta en este buzon y al atardecer vienen personas a recoger todas las cartas de todos los buzones, aquí en Markovia, los carteros usan la antigua tecnica de la tierra control, asi que pueden volar; van y dejan todas las cartas en la puerta principal y despues una persona las deja en una ciudad que … n.nU no se cual es, pero despues ya mandan la carta a donde corresponde

Iroh- Vaya …eso es algo complicado y tardado … n.n talvez deberiamos de introducir todos los halcones a todo el mundo como técnica de correo, es mas rapido

Ambos rieron … despues empezaron a caminar.

Iroh- ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

Taina- n.nU no gracias; si le soy sincera queria ir a ver algo pero … debo ir a ayudar a mi hermano para la junta de mañana

Iroh- Cierto … mañana sera la ultima junta y pasado mañana … trataremos de irnos a primera hora

Taina solo se quedo callada … despues lo volteo a ver y sonrio … caminaron un poco mas …

(…)

Mai- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ves? (venia tomada del brazo de Zuko)

Zuko- (volteo a verla) … nada

Mai- Mira (señalo un local, era el lugar donde vendian espadas y mas armas) vayamos a ver

Zuko le dijo a los almirantes y se separaron; Zuko y Mai fueron a la tienda, ésta era muy grande; empezaron a ver las diferentes armas que habia ahí: espadas, cuchillos, kunais, boomerangs … etcétera …

(…)

Iroh- ¿Segura que no quieres venir? Que mejor que la misma princesa de Markovia nos guie en nuestra visita

Taina- n.nU

Iroh- (vio que se puso algo nerviosa) esta bien … no te presionare … solo contestame algo

Taina- n.n lo que quiera

Iroh- ¿A dónde querias ir? Permiteme acompañarte

Taina- (se puso algo nerviosa pero le termino contestando) Bueno … queria comprar una espada … un par de espadas

Iroh- ¿Y se puede saber para quien?

Taina- Para Hassen y Badku … a Hassen es como un regalo para agradecerle todo lo que ha cuidado a mi prima y a Badku por esto (puso su mano en su cuello y le enseño su collar)

Iroh- Es muy bonito … tallado a mano … ¿estas …?

Taina- (lo interrumpio) No!! n.nU no estoy comprometida con Badku, mi prima mi dijo en su ultima carta que el me lo envio como regalo, por la fiesta que hubo en la tribu agua

Iroh- Ya veo … sera un bonito detalle si le envias una espada, el la usa mucho, es su arma principal

Taina- n.n por eso quiero enviársela

Iroh- Te acompaño

Taina- Mmm … (lo penso un momento) esta bien n.n

Caminaron de regreso a la tienda de armas.

Vendedor- Princesa (hizo una reverencia) muy buenas dias … bienvenida

Taina- n.n buenos dias

Iroh se alejo un momento de ella y empezo a ver las armas … empezo a caminar por la tienda y vio a lo lejos a Zuko y Mai; mientras tanto, Taina le pregunto al vendedor por las dos mejores espadas que tenga, el le pidio que esperara un momento, que iria por ellas.

Iroh- … no me sorprende verlos aquí

Zuko y Mai voltearon y lo vieron.

Zuko- Hola tio n.n (Mai no le contesto a Iroh)

Iroh- Sabes Mai … quisiera comprar un arma pero … no se (la tomo y la empezo a jalonear) acompañame, tu eres muy buena en este tipo de cosas

Mai se quedo extrañada, al principio no queria pero termino por acompañarlo, Iroh seguia hablando y sin que Mai se diera cuenta, volteo rapidamente y señalo rapidamente hacia la entrada, Zuko volteo y vio a Taina … Iroh se llevo a Mai al fondo de la tienda para distraerla … Zuko se enojo un poco por lo que su tío habia hecho pero al final de cuentas se acerco a Taina.

Zuko- ¿Qué haces aqui? (estaba detrás de Taina)

Taina se sorprendio mucho de oir la voz de Zuko; volteo rapidamente y quedo muy cerca de Zuko … no se le habia ocurrido que se habia parado tan cerca de ella …

Taina- … ¿Qué haces tu aqui? ¬/¬ (dio un paso hacia atrás y choco con el mostrador de la tienda)

Zuko- … Yo estaba recorriendo la ciudad … es muy grande

Taina- Si (volteo de nuevo para seguir dandole la espalda) lo se … es mucha responsabilidad gobernar una ciudad tan grande

Zuko- (se percato de que Taina traia algo en el cuello) … no me has dicho que haces tu aquí

Taina- ¬¬ (volteo a verlo) compro una espada … ¿ya?

Zuko- (noto el collar que traia) ¿Quién … quien te dio ese collar?

Taina- Mmm ¿esto? (toco el collar) … me lo regalo Badku

Zuko- o.O que?! Badku?! Pero pense que nadie sabia de ti

Taina- De hecho na … (iba a decirle que tenia razon, que nadie sabia de ella … pero se detuvo, penso un momento y cambio su respuesta) … Badku esta … en comunicación conmigo … por eso me regalo este collar … el mismo lo hizo para mi (éstas ultimas palabras las dijo en un tono de sarcasmo)

Zuko- ¬¬

Vendedor- (regreso con las espadas) Estas son las mejores espadas que tengo princesa (venia con cinco espadas con todo y su funda … las empezo a sacar y las puso encima del mostrador para que Taina las viera)

Taina- ¿Cuáles me recomienda?

Vendedor- Eso depende de su estilo de batalla princesa n.nU

Zuko- … si las quieres solo como decoración, escoge estas dos (señalo dos espadas) pero si solo quieres empezar a entrenar usa esta (le enseño una tercera espada) … estas dos (mostro las dos ultimas que quedaban) tambien son buenas pero … ya son para alguien experto

Taina- ¬/¬ gracias … aunque no pedi tu opinión

Zuko- ¬¬

Vendedor- El principe de la nacion de fuego tiene razon, tome en cuenta su consejo

Taina- (volteo a ver a Zuko algo enojada) entonces escogeré estas dos (escogio las dos ultimas que Zuko le habia mostrado)

Vendedor- Claro n.n (las volvio a meter en su funda)

Taina las tomo y despues le pago al vendedor.

Zuko- Espera (alcanzo a Taina que acababa de salir de la tienda) … ¿para quienes son esas espadas?

Taina- Una es para Badku y la otra para … para mi

Zuko se le quedo viendo …

Taina- (vio su reaccion) Bien … ya no lo molesto mas principe (dio media vuelta)

Zuko- Espera (la detuvo) Taina … tu … ¿tu estas comprometida con Badku?

Taina- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? (le contesto con ironia) … (Zuko se quedo viendo su collar) ah cierto!! por esto (toco su collar) pues … talvez (dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda) … ademas eso no es de tu incumbencia, tu estas comprometido con Mai ¿no? … o bueno, talvez falte poco para eso … (empezo a caminar)

Zuko se enfado mucho … se enojo con ella y a la vez, con el mismo …

(flashback)

Zuko estaba seguro de lo que sentia la estar con Taina … pero cada vez que alguien le recordaba a Mai … recordaba y sentia muchas cosas; si el la recordaba no era tan "intenso" recordarla (por asi decirlo) … pero cuando se la recordaban, cuando Taina se la recordaba … el sentimiento era un poco diferente y a la vez … mas fuerte, mas nostalgico …

Taina- Siempre me dices que tienes que hablar conmigo pero al final de cuentas nunca me dices nada, estoy harta … ademas apuesto que … (empezo a susurrar) … apuesto … apuesto a que te recuerdo mucho a ella …

Zuko- o.o que!! claro que no!! tu y Mai son muy diferentes

Taina- Ya basta!! (dio media vuelta) no quiero escucharte mas … hazme un favor … no, hazte un favor y solo hablame mañana solo si es necesario.

Zuko se enojo, la tomo de los brazos, la volteo y no la solto; Taina solo lo vio a los ojos y despues esquivo su mirada … a lo lejos vio a Badku que estaba a punto de interferir pero no lo hizo, Zuko volteo y lo vio.

Taina- (lo vio a los ojos y trato de verlo con odio) … mañana veras a tu novia y por fin me dejaras en paz

Zuko- … andas con Badku ¿verdad?

Taina- (seguia sin esquivar su mirada) … y si asi fuera … ¿Qué? …

(fin del flashback)

Zuko- (solo la veia cada ves mas y mas lejos) … (susurro) tu y Mai son muy diferentes …

Mai- ¿Qué dijiste Zuko?

El volteo y vio que Mai caminaba hacia el … tambien vio a su tio que salia con muchas cosas de la tienda.

Zuko- … nada

Mai lo trato de abrazar pero el no se dejo.

Zuko- Si quieres puedes seguir el viaje con mi tio … yo quiero regresar al palacio

Mai- ¿Por qué?

Zuko- Estoy algo cansado …

Mai empezo a sospechar, volteo a todos lados pero no vio a Taina …

Mai- Ire contigo

Zuko solo volteo y vio a su tio, el le sonrio.

Los tres regresaron al palacio de Markovia y Zuko se encerró en su cuarto con el pretexto de que se sentia mal, Mai queria quedarse con el para cuidarlo pero Zuko no quizo. Despues de un rato, su tio fue a verlo.

Iroh- (vio que Zuko solo estaba sentado en la cama; se acerco a su sobrino y se sento junto a el) … y dime principe Zuko … ¿Qué te duele … la cabeza o el corazón?

Zuko- ¬/¬

Iroh- (se puso de pie) Principe Zuko … mañana nos iremos de Markovia … puedo decir que talvez para siempre ya que por el momento no hay ningun trato mas que hacer … pero … cuando mañana terminemos con nuestra visita, en pocas semanas el secreto de Markovia sera revelado de nuevo al mundo …

Zuko- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Iroh- Porque al momento de que Markovia quede descubierta de nuevo al mundo, todo el mundo sabra quien viene y quien se va … sobre todo la realeza … y … si la realeza se entera quien viene y quien se va … puede aceptar la visita o no aceptarla … o talvez … irse y dejar a otra persona en su lugar para no recibir visitas …

(flashback)

Zuko- ¿Qué es lo que quieres!?

Badku- Oi perfectamente lo que le dijiste a Mai

Zuko- (se quedo sorprendido y a la vez enojado) Eso a ti no te importa

Badku- (sonrio maliciosamente) … ni siquiera se porque te voy a decir esto pero aun asi te lo dire … Taina no va a regresar

(fin del flashback)

Zuko se quedo pensando en las palabras de su tio … despues se enojo y solo se recosto en la cama …

Iroh- (se volvio a sentar junto a Zuko) … Zuko … ¿recuerdas lo que te dije una vez en Ba Sing Se antes de que descubriéramos los planes de Azula?

Zuko- … no … n.nU (se sento)

Iroh- -.-U … el destino es algo gracioso … nunca sabes como te van a salir las cosas … pero si mantienes tu mente, pero sobre todo tu corazon abierto (puso su dedo en el pecho de Zuko) te prometo que encontraras tu propio destino …

Zuko- Pero yo ya tengo mi propio destino y … ¬¬ ella tiene su propio destino

Iroh- (sonrio; vio que Zuko se enojo) ¿te refieres al collar?

Zuko- … si … ¬¬ me mintieron (cerro su puño y se enfado aun mas) me dijo que no sabia donde estaba …

(flashback)

Zuko solo la volteo a ver con enfado … pero sabia que tenia mucha razon … despues solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sokka y Badku- Zuko espera!!

Zuko no les hizo caso y solo acelero el paso pero Sokka y Badku lo alcanzaron.

Sokka- No te pongas asi … ademas bien sabes que Terra lo hace por defenderla

Zuko no contesto … seguia enfadado y solo vio el broche que ahora estaba roto en dos.

Badku- Sokka tiene razon … y Terra tiene razon … Taina esta en todo su derecho si te ve o no

Zuko- (susurro) … tu sabes donde esta?

Badku- Se lo mismo que tu …

Zuko- (lo vio firmemente a los ojos) Juralo

Badku- Te lo juro … se lo mismo que tu … puede que Taina este en cualquier parte del mundo … pero …

Hubo un silencio.

Zuko- Habla

Badku- (cerro los ojos y suspiro) … una vez trate de de convencerla para que te dejara hablar … me duele decirlo pero … lo haria de nuevo …

(fin del flashback)

Iroh- Todos sabian, incluso tu y yo … que Taina todo este tiempo estuvo aquí en Markovia … la unica persona que sabia la localización exacta de la ciudad era Tara

Zuko- ¿Entonces dime como …?

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) Principe Zuko … pasan los años y aun no aprendes a pensar con tranquilidad …

Zuko- (se quedo pensando un momento) … ¬¬ Terra … ella fue quien le envio el collar, no Badku

Iroh- No, el collar si se lo envio Badku

Zuko- ¿Entonces?

Iroh- Taina no esta comprometida … solo te lo dijo por

Zuko- (lo interrumpio) Mai …

Iroh asintio la cabeza.

Zuko- … sabes tio … cuando pense que estaba comprometida con Badku … volvi a sentir esa misma rabia que cuando me hizo pensar que era novia de Badku …

Iroh- (se puso de pie) y tuviste mucha suerte de que eso no pasara … pero puede pasar…

Zuko lo volteo a ver algo asustado.

Iroh- Sabes … yo pienso que encontraste a Taina desmayada por algo … tu y no yo o el avatar o incluso Badku … tu la encontraste … y fue por algo…

Zuko se quedo pensando …

Iroh- (se acerco a la puerta para salir, la abrio) recuerda Zuko … el destino a veces es gracioso … a veces simple y a veces confuso … a ti toco el destino confuso … asi que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer (salio de su cuarto)

Zuko solo suspiro y se volvio a recostar en su cama.

Al dia siguiente, todos despertaron al amanecer e inmediatamente fueron a la camara del Consejo Real para la junta para que la nacion de fuego se pudiera retirar esa misma tarde de Markovia.

Ya todo estaba listo para empezar la ultima audiencia … pero faltaba alguien … esperaron quince minutos pero la persona faltante no llegaba.

Consejero 1- Discúlpeme señor del fuego Iroh pero ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar al principe Zuko?

Iroh- n.nU lamento esto … pero, si quiere podemos empezar

Taina- ¡No!

Todos la voltearon a ver.

Taina- n.nU bueno … si al señor del fuego Iroh no le molesta, podemos empezar … ademas, los que se atrazan son ellos y que yo sepa … nosotros tenemos todo el dia

Consejero 3- No exactamente princesa … el Consejo tiene que empezar la audienca con el Rey Tierra por la boda del rey Anthony

Taina- n.nU lo siento

Ant- Empezaremos cuando ustedes quieran n.n

Iroh- … esperaremos un par de minutos mas

Pasaron quince minutos mas pero Zuko no bajo, de hecho, no lo mandaron a buscar, Iroh no quizo.

Iroh- Bien … empezemos

Empezaron la ultima junta … en un par de horas terminaron y despues de tanto tiempo; la nacion de fuego ya estaba en paz con Markovia. Para celebrar se haria un gran banquete para el desayuno, despues los almirantes de la nacion del fuego, el señor del fuego y del principe prepararían sus cosas para ir a la siguiente ciudad.

Anthony queria saber porque el principe no habia bajado asi que fue a buscarlo … no era de esperarse que en el piso donde estaban durmiendo todos sus invitados estuviera sin ningun guardia, ya que todos sus invitados platicaban en un cuarto mientras esperaban el gran banquete.

Ant se acerco al cuarto del principe Zuko y empezo a escuchar una discusión, solo se quedo cerca de la puerta y empezo a oir.

Zuko- Mai escuchame!!

Mai- Pense … que habia hecho que olvidaras a Taina … ¡que la olvidaras para siempre! …

Zuko- Mai … (puso su mano en el hombro de Mai) u.u lo siento pero …

Mai- Sueltame!!

Zuko- (la solto y dio un paso hacia atras) … tu bien sabes que cuando regresamos … ya nada volvio a ser lo mismo!!

Mai- Porque tu no lo quisiste!!

Ant se quedo sorprendido … siguió escuchando con cautela …

Zuko- … podemos quedar como buenos amigos … (se acerco a ella)

Mai- (hizo su cabeza hacia atras) para que … no puedo hacer la amiga de la persona que amo …

Zuko- … esta no era mi intención …

Mai- Sueltame!! (lo empujo) ¿Qué caso tendria ser amiga de la persona que amo y a la vez rompio mi corazon?

Zuko volteo a ver el suelo … hubo un pequeño silencio …

Mai- Ja … sabes algo … admito que sabia a lo que me arriesgaba al regresar contigo … (se acerco a el) dime la verdad … ¿trataste de buscarla cuanda regresamos?

Zuko no contesto … Mai solo se le quedo viendo con odio … despues trato de sonreír y fue la sonrisa mas fingida que le habia mostrado a Zuko en toda su vida …

Camino hacia la puerta y Ant escucho los pasos asi que se escondio bien; Mai se acerco a la puerta para salir y solo le dio la espalda a Zuko …

Mai- … preparare mis cosas para regresar a casa …

Zuko- ¿Te iras junto con nosotros?

Mai- Jm … ya que (salio del cuarto de Zuko)

Zuko- Mai espera!!

Salio tras ella pero Mai le avento varias estrellas … Ant salio de ahí antes de que Mai lo viera y regreso con los demas. Cuando regreso con los demas todos preguntaron a donde habia ido, Ant solo contesto a checar unas cuantas cosas. A los pocos minutos que regreso, el banquete estaba listo, asi que todos fueron a la mesa … incluyendo Mai.

Todos empezaron a comer y de nuevo se repitio la ausencia de Zuko … esta vez Ant mando a llamar por el; Iroh y Taina se sorprendieron …

Mai no quitaba su mirada penetrante de Taina … ella podia sentirla y era algo incomodo; al poco rato llego Zuko … todos se le quedaron viendo porque no habia ido a la ultima audiencia, como sea, trato de ignorar las miradas … sobre todo la de Mai, que tambien lo veia con sus ojos penetrantes…

El desayuno termino rapidamente, pero aun asi casi todos se quedaron un rato platicando en la mesa, cuando Taina termino de desayunar se levanto de la mesa, despues le siguió Mai …

Taina fue al patio principal y saco algo de su vestido … era el pedazo de su broche que Iroh le habia dado.

"¿Por qué tu tienes esa mitad?" dijo una voz.

Taina volteo y vio que era Mai que traia un cuchillo en su mano, a punto de lanzar.

Taina- ¿Esto? (se lo enseño) es un pedazo de metal

Mai- Eso no es cierto … es un pedazo de un broche que tenia forma de flor

Taina- … ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mai- … solo lo se y ya …

Taina- ¿Qué quieres?

Mai queria contestarle algo, lo que sentia … ambas se miraron fijamente …

Taina- Contesta!! ¿Qué quieres?

Mai- (susurro) … que realmente estuvieras muerta …

Taina- o.o muerta … (se sorprendio y se enojo; despues se puso en posición de ataque; Mai hizo lo mismo)

A lo lejos se oyeron unos pasos, como si alguien corriera … despues alguien grito "¿Qué pasa aqui?"; ambas voltearon … era Iroh y Ant.

Mai- (los volteo a ver) … nada … (volteo a ver a Taina) solo me despedia de la princesa

La vio su mirada fria y penetrante, despues dio media vuelta y se fue; despues de que Mai se fue, Iroh y Ant se acercaron a ella.

Ant- ¿Estas bien?

Taina- Si … gracias (guardo la mitad de broche)

Iroh- ¿Estas segura? ¿No te hizo nada?

Taina- No … no se preocupe

Iroh- Disculpe Rey Anthony … me permitiria hablar un par de minutos a solas con la princesa?

Ant- n.n claro … (se retiro pero se quedo viendolos a lo lejos escondido detrás de una de las columnas que sostenian la pared del palacio)

Iroh- Queria despedirme de ti n.n

Taina- (sonrio y lo abrazo muy fuerte) Muchas gracias por venir … n.nU lamento no haber pasado mucho tiempo con usted y platicar …

Iroh- (la interumpio) n.n no te preocupes … ya me acostumbre a este tipo de cosas

Taina sonrio.

Iroh- … espero … que tomes una buena decisión …

Taina clavo su mirada en Iroh … brillaron como hace mucho no lo hacia … despues los cerro y en un segundo recordo cosas … (para ser específicos) todas las que vivio con Zuko.

Iroh- (sonrio) Ahora debo ir a preparar mis cosas

Dio media vuelta y fue al cuarto que le habia prestado a recoger sus cosas … caminando, recordo algo …

(flashback)

… el atardecer caia en el palacio de la nacion de fuego … hace un par de horas que Zuko habia regresado de unos de sus tantos viajes, de esos que hacia con un poco de ayuda de soldados de la nacion de fuego, tratando de cruzar el desierto de Wong para encontrar Markovia … pero de nuevo regreso sin encontrar nada …

Como ya habian pasado un par de horas de su regreso, Mai lo fue a visitar, pregunto por el y le dijeron que estaba en el estanque, con su madre … alimentando a los pato tortuga …

Mai- (se acerco con cuidado y cautela) Buenas tardes …

Ursa- Buenas noches Mai … (lanzo un pedacito de pan y se puso de pie) los dejo solos n.n

Mai- … pero

Ursa- (la interrumpio) n.n no te preocupes (se retiro)

Mai se sento junto a Zuko, en el pasto.

Zuko- … hola Mai … (lanzo un trozo de pan) (le contesto desanimado)

Mai- (suspiro) … ¿no la encontraste, verdad?

Zuko- (susurro) … no

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos minutos el estanque y los pato tortuga … Mai se empezo a desesperar ya que era aburrido; despues zuko se empezo a mover y saco el broche de Taina, o mas bien, los dos pedazos que formaban el broche.

Mai- ¿Por qué … la sigues buscando?

Zuko no contesto, solo se quedo viendo el broche.

Mai- Zuko … (tomo sus manos, para asi cubrir los pedazos del broche) … ya la buscaste por mucho tiempo, ¡ya pasaron un par de años y nada! Apuesto a que su prima o lo que sea ya le dijo que la buscas y ni asi … la has encontrado …

Zuko- (solto las manos de Mai; guardo el broche en su bolsillo; despues se puso de pie) … la voy a encontrar … la tengo que encontrar

Mai- … (suspiro) Zuko (se puso de pie) … ¿Por qué no la olvidas?

Zuko se le quedo viendo con rareza, pero a la vez algo enojado …

Mai- … se que … (suspiro; empezo a hablar algo enojada) se que sigues amando pero … yo tambien te sigo amando … a pesar de todo …

Zuko se sorprendio y se ruborizo un poco …

Mai- … no estoy acostumbrada a decir esto pero … Zuko, yo te sigo amando y … pasan los años y aquí estoy, junto a ti (tomo sus manos)

Zuko- … pero …

Mai no lo penso dos veces y lo beso … al principio Zuko no queria pero poco la fue besando y fue aceptando el beso … despues … se fueron abrazando y se siguieron besando.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero a lo lejos, eran observandos por Iroh y Ursa …

Zuko no se dio cuenta, pero Mai aprovechando que estaban abrazados, metio su mano en el bolsillo de Zuko, saco los pedazos del broche en forma de flor y los avento lo mas lejos que pudo … despues de un rato, los dos entraron al palacio …

Ya de noche, cuando no se veia nada … Iroh salio al patio … como habia visto todo lo que habia pasado (junto con Ursa) uso su fuego control, alumbro su paso y empezo a buscar los pedazos del broche hasta que los encontro … y los guardo …

(fin del flashback)

Ant- (se acerco a su hermana) ¿Te despediste del señor del fuego, verdad?

Taina- n.nU algo asi …

Ant- Taina … (sonrio) aaa Taina …

Taina- o.O ¿Qué? … ¿Por qué me miras asi?

Ant- (sonrio) porque tu hermano es algo bobo …

Taina- n.nU ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ant- … nunca me di cuenta pero … todo este tiempo tenias heridas … pense que eran talvez de guerra o que te peleaste con tus amigos pero … eran heridas de amor …

Taina- o/o

Ant- … en tu viaje, te enamoraste del principe de la nacion de fuego … pero te dolio que tuviera novia … o bueno, la verdad no se que paso pero … n.nU eso era lo que tenias

Taina- ¿Cómo lo sabes!? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Ant- (sonrio) … para empezar … eran muy sospechosa la forma en que ambos se miraban en las audiencias (Taina agacho la cabeza y se ruborizo) tambien, era muy extraño como hablabas con el señor del fuego, sin ninguna formalidad, como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida … y por ultimo … lo oi hablando con esa chica …

Taina- (susurro) … ¿Qué oiste?

Ant- … lo sabras cuando se vayan (dio media vuelta y rio burlonamente) recuerda … tengo derecho a tener mis propios secretos …

Taina- (se quedo intrigada) ¿Qué dijo?! … ademas, eso no es tener tus propios secretos, es guardar los secretos de otros!!

Ant- (rio y volteo a ver a su hermana) … en pocas palabras … dijo que nunca te olvido …

Taina- o/o

Ant- … no se exactamente que haya pasado … pero … recuerda, que siempre yo te voy a apoyar, hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas … y escojas lo que escojas (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Taina se quedo impactada por lo que su hermano le acababa de decir … lo unico que pudo hacer fue tomar una roca y volar hacia su balcon y entrar a su cuarto …

Pasaron los minutos (media hora) y todos los invitados de Markovia: los almirantes de la nacion de fuego, el principe, el señor de fuego y la hija de uno de los generales (osea Mai); estaban en la entrada principal del palacio de Markovia, apunto de subir a sus tanques de acero para irse de Markovia, los acompañaban unos cuantos soldados de Markovia, el Consejo Real de Markovia y el rey.

Iroh- n.n muchas gracias por todo … por su hospitalidad, por su paciencia y por la forma en que nos trataron

Ant- n.n de nada … es bueno saber que … que … n.nU (queria decir que era bueno que no toda la familia real de la nacion de fuego era mala)

Iroh- n.nU no es necesario decir nada … se muy bien lo que piensa Rey Anthony, pero aun asi … muchas gracias

Ant- n.nU

Iroh- Es bienvenido …y todo su pueblo, a ir a la nacion del fuego el dia que quiera, seran bien recibidos como nosotros lo fuimos

Ant y el Consejo Real le dieron las gracias.

Mai fue la primera en subir al tanque … despues poco a poco fueron subiendo los demas … los ultimos en subir fueron Iroh y Zuko, el todo el tiempo se quedo viendo el palacio, esperando que Taina saliera a despedirse …

Iroh- (se acerco a Zuko) (susurro) ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirse?

Zuko- … lo intente … pero …

Ant- (se acerco a ambos) Buen viaje

Zuko- n.nU gracias …

Ant- Aaa … lamento que la princesa no haya querido bajar a despedirse pero …

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) no se preocupe (volteo a ver el palacio; despues sornio y subio al tanque)

Zuko- (era el ultimo que faltaba en subir) … puedo … regresar cuando quiera … verdad?

Ant- Toda la nacion de fuego

Zuko- (sonrio) … lamento los problemas que cause pero …

Ant- (lo interrumpio) No … no te preocupes (se atrevio a tutearlo)

Zuko volteo a ver el palacio y saco la mitad de broche que Taina, lo apreto con todas sus fuerzas y sonrio … despues subio al tanque.

Iroh- ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Zuko- Ire a casa por un par de cosas … despues regresare

Iroh- ¿Estas seguro?

Zuko sonrio y asintio.

Los tanques empezaron a sonar y despues se empezaron a mover … recorrerían la mitad de Markovia (ya que el palacio quedaba a la mitad de la ciudad) para salir al desierto, despues salir de éste y dirigirse a las costas, cerca de la Villa de Chin El Grande, y asi subir a un barco para regresar a la nacion de fuego.

Cuando salio el ultimo tanque, Ant fue corriendo al cuarto de Taina para verla.

Ant- (paso a su cuarto) ¿Por qué no saliste a despedirte?

Taina no contesto, estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo …

Ant- … no son los modales de una princesa el no despedirse de sus invitados …

Taina- (susurro) … lo siento … ademas … no los recibi …

Ant- (se acerco a su hermana) … ¿Por qué no saliste a despedirte de el?

Taina- … porque no …

Ant- Ash Taina … cuando te pones asi de terca, llegas a hacer muy inteligente … pero otras … llegas a ser muy tonta

Taina- (se enojo y se levanto de su cama) Tu no sabes como es Zuko!! yo lo conoci desde que antes que cayera Ba Sing Se hasta el dia que Aang derroto al señor del fuego Ozai y es un tonto!! Nunca sabe lo que quiere y siempre … (susurro) siempre estara a lado de su … ¬¬ de su novia …

Ant- Pero…

Taina- (lo interrumpio) No es la primera vez que dice que siente una cosa y hace otra!!

Ant- Escuchame!! Yo lo escuche!! Nunca te olvido!! Y cuando regreso con esa chica, su relacion no volvio a ser la misma!!

Taina se quedo sorprendida …

Ant- … no se exactamente que fue lo que paso pero … de algo si estoy muy seguro … de la firmeza en como dijo que nunca te olvido … talvez el señor del fuego Iroh te haya dicho lo mismo y no le crees porque bueno, son parientes … ¿pero yo? Por el espiritu del Avatar Markovia, sabes que nunca, ¡nunca! te mentiria …

Hubo un pequeño silencio … despues Ant se acerco a la puerta …

Ant- … si mi pequeña hermana es feliz, yo sere feliz … ya te lo dije … hagas lo que hagas, yo te apoyare … (Taina sonrio, el salio de su cuarto pero se volvio a asomar) todavía pueden estar en la ciudad … apurate o entraran al desierto y sera mas difícil encontrarlos (cerro la puerta)

Taina se quedo pensando en lo que su hermano le habia dicho … despues volteo a ver el pedazo de su broche …

(…)

Iroh- n.n es bueno que ya hayas tomado una decisión

Zuko- Si pero … me duele el como se quedo Mai … yo la quise mucho y la siguió queriendo mucho … pero como amiga

Iroh- Si realmente te ama como dice, debe de entenderte

Zuko- … eso espero …

Iroh- n.n tranquilo, ella va en otro tanque con algunos almirantes, no te pongas asi

Zuko- Ya lo se pero … ¿y cuando lleguemos a la nacion de fuegp?

Iroh- Depende la situación hablas con ella n.n

Zuko- (sonrio) … (volvio a sacar el broche y sonrio) … dejare que pase un poco de tiempo y regresare a hablar con Taina …

Iroh- n.n buena eleccion … aunque para ser sincero … me hubiera gustado que todo se haya solucionado de una vez por todas

Zuko- n.nU … tio … ¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste guardado (enseño el pedazo de broche)?

Iroh- Eso no importa … lo que importa es que ya tienes una parte de nuevo

Zuko- ¿Y la otra?

Iroh- n.n la tiene Taina

Zuko sonrio …

Despues los tanques se detuvieron, se empezo a oir como las grandes puertas se abrian … estaban a punto de salir de Markovia … despues los tanques se empezon a mover de nuevo …

A lo lejos se escucho un grito, pero como iban dentro del tanque no se pudo distinguir bien quien era y que decia … despues se oyo que las puertas se volvian a cerrar.

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa?

Zuko y su tio salieron del tanque … vieron que era el unico que faltaba de salir de la ciudad …

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no salimos? (le pregunto a los guardias)

Guardias- Ordenes de la princesa (señalaron hacia el cielo)

Iroh y Zuko vieron a lo lejos una roca que venia decendiendo hacia ellos … era Taina, se paro enfrente de los guardias.

Taina- (venia muy agitada) muchas … muchas gracias …

Guardia- Lo que la princesa ordene

La vieron muy agotada, habia volado a gran velocidad desde el palacio hasta la entrada principal, asi que le trajeron algo de agua, la tomo y cuando termino, Iroh se acerco a ella.

Iroh- n.n princesa … ¿podria dar la orden de que el tanque saliera? … claro esta … exceptuando el principe …

Taina se sonrojo y solo asintio la cabeza … despues dio la orden.

El tanque donde venia Zuko y su tio salio, claro, Iroh subio de nuevo al tanque; Zuko no …

Taina se acerco a Zuko y viceversa (claro esta, algo ya alejados de la caseta de guardia) solo cruzaron sus miradas …

Taina- … yo … bueno … me dijero que …

Zuko- (solo sonrio) … ¿ya puedo hablar?

Taina sonrio y asintio la cabeza.

Zuko- … desde que te fuiste supe muy bien lo que queria pero … fue demasiado tarde … empeze a buscarte por todos lados y no te encontraba … le preguntaba a Aang, a Katara, a tu prima … pero nadie me quiso decir nada … pasaron los años y me fui dando por vencido por no encontrarte y … (se puso algo nervioso) bueno no se como decir esto n.nU … no estoy acostumbrado y …

Taina- … te comportas como cuando te conoci …

Zuko sonrio y solo la abrazo …

Taina- … perdon por haberme ido asi … (corrieron un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas)

Zuko- Una parte fue mi culpa (la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas)

Ya abrazados, se miraron el uno al otro … poco a poco acercaron sus cabezas pero …

Taina- o.o espera (lo soltó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante)

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina se alejo un poco y recogió algo del suelo.

Taina- n.nU se me cayo esto (le enseño el pedazo de su broche)

Zuko sonrio y le enseño la mitad que el tenia … Taina tomo la otra mitad y cerro su puño … despues con su tierra control volvio a hacer el broche.

Zuko- (sonrio) al fin … (le puso el broche) recuerdo cuando me enseñaste este broche … te gusto mucho cuando lo compraste

Taina- Si …

Volvieron a entrecruzar sus miradas … y se volvieron a abrazar.

Taina- ¿Estas seguro de que … ?

Zuko- Siempre lo estuve … desde que te fuiste … hasta que te volvi a encontrar

Ambos sonrieron y por fin despues de tanto tiempo … terminaron todas sus dudas y conflictos con un beso …


	24. CAP EXTRA: Avatar 15 años despues

_NOTA: La mayoria de los nombres que se usen son OC ("Own characters", osea personajes propios) talvez lean nombres de personajes de otros animes/caricaturas pero seran OC._

_Los unicos nombres oficiales de Avatar son los nombres de los protagonistas (Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, etctera)_

_--_

Era un nuevo día, el sol habia salido solo un poco, las montañas lo ocultaban pero aun asi … sus rayos y su luz ya eran intensos …

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos a lo lejos … de hecho … como si alguien se acercara a gran velocidad … poco a poco el sonido fue aumentando hasta que por un segundo desapareció …

"¿Será …?" se pregunto quien habia escuchado ese ruido.

Despues el sonido regreso, se escuchaba como si alguien viniera corriendo lo mas rapido que podia … despues el sonido desaparecio para que apareciera otro … alguien toco la puerta …

El se acerco para abrirla y (como siempre) la vio y le sonrio …

"_**Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang" … quince años despues**_

_**El Señor del Fuego Zuko**_

Iroh- n.n buenos dias Iruka

Iruka- Buenos dias tio

Frente a Iroh estaba una niña chiquita, su sobrina nieta para ser exactos, tenia nueve años y se llamaba Iruka.

Iruka era una niña alta para su edad, tenia cabello pelirojo muy oscuro, ojos muy grandes y de color dorado.

Iruka- Tio (apreto sus puños) hoy es el dia!! Hoy le dare su regalo a mi padre y … quiero tenerlo todo listo para antes del anochecer

Iroh- Pero ya entrenamos demasiado … ¿no crees que ya estas lista?

Iruka- Si pero quiero tener todo listo x3

Iroh- n.n esta bien, si tanto insistes

Iruka- Eh, muchas gracias

Iroh- Pero antes … iremos a tomar una taza de te, si quieres entrenar debes de tener algo en el estomago o te cansaras muy rapido

Iruka- Pero

Iroh- (la interrumpio) solo asi empezaremos a entrenar

Iruka- Esta bien n.n … pero yo tambien pondre una condicion …

Iroh- Ah si? dime

Iruka- Que tu hagas el te … sino no quiero

Iroh- Jeje, claro que yo lo hare …

De lo lejos se empezo a escuchar que alguien llamaba a Iruka … poco el llamado se fue haciendo mas fuerte hasta que la persona que buscaba a Iruka estaba afuera de la habitación de Iroh.

Iroh- n.n buenos dias

Taina- n.n buenos dias señor Iroh

Iruka- Buenos dias madre n.n

Taina- Sabia que aquí estarias … anda ven aca! Es muy temprano para que molestes a tu abuelo

Iruka- … pero …

Taina- Ven aca!! (Iruka se acerco a su madre algo enojada) ¿Por qué despiertas a tu abuelo? ya te he dicho que no lo molestes tan temprano

Iroh- No te preocupes Taina, no me desperto

Iroh se acerco a ambas e Iruka se acerco a su tio abuelo.

Iruka- Quiero tener preparado el regalo de mi padre

Taina- Pense que ya lo tenias … aun asi no es pretexto, es muy temprano

Iruka- Ay mamá!!

Taina- Aunque sea deja desayunar a tu abuelo

Iruka ¬¬ esta bien

Iroh- n.n solo tomaremos una taza de te

Iruka- Si! n.n

Iroh- Iruka, ve a pedir que corten las flores de jazmin mas frescas que encuentren y esperame en el comedor

Iruka- Si!! (salio corriendo de inmediato de ahi)

Taina- (suspiro) n.nU lamento que lo moleste desde temprano

Iroh- No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto n.n … ademas, esta emocionada, hoy es el cumpleaños de Zuko y como regalo quiere enseñarle lo buena maestra fuego que es

Taina- Lo se n.n se supone que la unica persona que sabe eso es usted … n.n muchas gracias por decirnos que la iba a empezar a entrenar aunque …

Iroh- (la interrumpio) tranquila, no es ninguna molestia, solo se los dije para saber si Zuko estaba de acuerdo

Taina- n.n y lo estuvo

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Iroh- Ire a alcanzarla, ha de estar muy ansiosa por pulir algunos detalles

Taina- Claro

Iroh- n.n recuerden que ni tu ni mi sobrino saben que Iruka ya esta entrenando

Taina- Lo se, lo se … debemos estar sorprendidos … aunque, lo estaremos por una parte; no sabemos que tanto ha avanzado

Iroh- Cierto, esa sera la sorpresa n.n …

Taina- Y dígame señor Iroh … ¿usted le va a regalar algo a Zuko este año?

Iroh- Por supuesto!! n.n … despues de mucho, le podre dar el regalo que siempre soño … ¿y tu … organizaste todo como te pedi?

Taina- n.n si … la gran fiesta sorpresa … localize a todos nuestros amigos y a mi prima

Iroh- Excelente … ire a ver si sí se corrio la noticia por toda la nacion de que hoy dare un gran discurso por el cumpleaños del principe; despues alcanzare a Iruka

Taina- Claro n.n

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se separaron, Iroh iba a hacer lo que habia dicho y Taina regreso a su cuarto con Zuko … solo que cuando regreso no estaba dormido como lo habia dejado.

Taina- Oh … ya desperto (sintió que alguien le topo los ojos, despues quito esas manos que le tapaban los ojos y volteo, era Zuko) buenas dias príncipe de la nacion del fuego (lo beso) feliz cumpleaños

Zuko- Jeje gracias (la volvio a besar)

Taina- ¿Por qué despertase tan temprano?

Zuko- Tu me despertaste, sino te hubieras levantado seguiria dormido

Taina- n.nU … que flojo eres

Zuko- Pero esta bien … n.n quiero disfrutar al maximo este día … ¿Dónde esta Iruka?

Taina- En el comedor, va a tomar una taza de te con tu tio y despues iran a entrenar

Zuko- Mmm … entonces ire a alcanzarla antes de que empieze entrenar, no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa de que ya se

Taina- Ya sabemos … eee que no se te olvide

Zuko- (sonrio) "sabemos" … lo siento …

Tomo del brazo a Taina y fueron a desayunar.

Iruka- (se paro del comedor, estaba esperando a su tio) Papá!! (corrio hacia el)

Zuko solto un momento a Taina y se agacho para abrazarla y despues cargarla.

Iruka- nwn feliz cumpleaños!!

Zuko- Gracias hija

Iruka- Yo ya tengo listo tu regalo … te va a encantar! Ya veras! Estaras muy orgulloso de mi

Zuko- Mmm … pero si ya lo estoy, no necesitas darme nada

Iruka- Pues para que lo estes mas!

Zuko- ¿Y puedo saber que es?

Iruka- x3 no!! si no ya no es sorpresa

Zuko- ¿Un adelanto?

Iruka- No

Zuko- (la beso en el cachete) ¿Y ahora? ¿ya me vas a decir?

Iruka- Yuk!! No soy mamá! A mi no me gustan los besos! Bajame!!

Sus padres se empezaron a reir.

Zuko- Iruka … no necesitas darme nada por mi cumpleaños, con que tu y tu madre esten sanas, me basta

Iruka- x3 pero yo te dare un regalo y te va a encantar!! Ya veras!! (vio que su tio llegaba) verdad que si tio?! Verdad que mi regalo sera genial!?

Iroh- Si, asi es Iruka (sonrio) sera algo muy bonito

Zuko- ¿Por qué mi tio sabe y yo no?

Iruka- Porque el me ayudo … x3 tio no le vayas a decir

Iroh- No te preocupes, no le dire nada … por cierto ¿nos acompañan a tomar el te?

Zuko- De hecho, íbamos a desayunar

Todos se sentaron y esperaron a que les trajeran las cosas; a Taina y Zuko les sirvieron el desayuno y a Iroh e Iruka les trajeron agua y hojas de te.

Iroh- ¿Van a querer té?

Taina- n.n yo si porfavor … ¿tu Zuko?

Zuko- Pues … si

Iroh se puso a preparar el te y les sirvio té a todos; Iruka se tomo de un solo trago su té.

Iruka- Listo! Vamonos tio

Iroh- Iruka!! Ya te he dicho que el té no se toma asi!!

Zuko se rio.

Iroh- Tienes la misma mala costumbre de tu padre … el té se debe de tomar despacio, disfrutar su aroma y su textura … (le dio un sorbo a su taza)

Iruka- Pero yo quiero!!

Iroh- (la interrumpio) ¿Por qué no vas a ver si tu abuela esta en el estanque dandole de comer a los pato tortuga? … asi haras tiempo y me esperaras

Iruka- Esta bien … (se puso de pie y se fue corriendo)

Taina- ¡Iruka!

Iruka- (en su mente) ah, cierto! (regreso) provecho … y felicidades de nuevo papá (se retiro)

Iroh- Mi nieta tiene mucha energia … se parece a su padre como cuando tenia su edad

Zuko- n.nU

Taina- Ah … y … ¿Cómo era su sobrino de chiquito?

Zuko- Ah! tio porfavor no empieces

Iroh- Siempre iba de un lado a otro y cuando se trataba de entrenar

Zuko- (lo interrumpio) ya basta n.nU … no le digas porfavor

Iroh- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cada cinco minutos causabas caos y rompias algo?

Taina se rio.

Zuko- -/- …

Iroh y Taina rieron … despues siguieron desayunando.

Mientras tanto Iruka buscaba a su abuela: Ursa.

Iruka- Abuelita!! Abuelita!!

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego al estanque y la vio, le estaba dando de comer a los pato tortuga, y junto a ella tenia una charola con platos sucios, como si hubiera desayunado ahí.

Iruka- Buenos dias n.n

Ursa- (sonrio y se puso de pie) Buenos dias Iruka

Iruka- ¿Desayunaste aqui?

Ursa- Si n.n … no tengo mucho rato aquí

Iruka- Aaa (se puso algo triste) mis padres y mi tio apenas estan desayunando … bueno, el solo toma una taza de té porque … (por poco se le salia decir que iban a entrenar)

Ursa- (sonrio) No te preocupes, ahorita los alcanzo

Iruka- Bueno (dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse pero su abuela la detuvo)

Ursa se acerco a su nieta y le toco la cabeza … la vio con una dulzura y ternura que Iruka se ruborizo un poco …

Iruka- o/o que pasa … ?

Ursa- n.n te pareces tanto a Zuko

Iruka- n.nU si lo se …

Ursa- n.n ¿dijiste que estaban en el comedor verdad?

Iruka- Si …

Ursa sonrio; despues a lo lejos se veia que Iroh se acercaba.

Iruka- Tio!! X3 por aquí!!

Ursa le pidio un momento a Iruka que cuidara de los patos tortuga y se acerco a Iroh para platicar.

Iroh- Buenos dias Ursa …

Ursa- Buenos dias …

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Iroh- ¿Ya felicitaste a Zuko?

Ursa- Aun no, fui hace rato pero Taina me dijo que seguia dormido

Iroh- Ambos estan desayunando en el comedor, ¿por qué no los alcanzas?

Ursa- Eso hare (sonrio)

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Iruka.

Iroh- Es muy alegre … n.n

Ursa- … como me hubiera gustado que Zuko hubiera sido igual de feliz a esa edad …

Iroh- Y trate de que asi fuera lo mas que podia … pero ya no te mortifiques por eso … ya paso

Ursa- Ya lo se … solo al que verla … me acuerdo de cómo era Zuko cuando era niño … me hace tan feliz verla asi

Iroh- n.n a mi tambien (la abrazo por un momento … despues dejo que fuera con Zuko y Taina en el comedor; y el se acerco a Iruka) ¿lista para tu ultimo entrenamiento antes de tu presentación?

Iruka- Si!!

Fueron a otro patio para que nadie los viera y empezaron a entrenar.

Mientras tanto, Ursa habia ido al comedor y acompaño a Taina y Zuko.

Ursa- Y dime hijo ¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?

Zuko- Nada en especial … solo quiero pasar el día con mi esposa e hija

Taina- (susurro) … pues eso no se va a poder

Zuko- ¬¬ ¿Por qué?

Taina dio un sorbo a su taza de té …

Ursa- n.n entonces todavía no lo sabes?

Zuko- No … ¿Qué! que pasa!?

Taina- Se supone que no lo debes de saber … pero te organizamos una fiesta

Zuko- o.O ¿Qué? ¿Para que?

Ursa- Vamos … nunca organizas nada para tu cumpleaños

Zuko- Pero para que? n.nU … hace mucho tiempo que no se organiza una fiesta y menos si es para mi cumpleaños

Taina- Vamos!! Es divertido que tus cumpleaños los pasemos en la isla Ember o salgamos de paseo

Zuko- No estoy acostumbrado … ustedes dos ya saben que no me gusta

Taina- n.nU vamos, no te enojes … ademas fue idea de tu tio

Zuko- (suspiro) … ah … esta bien … como quieran … gracias (les sonrio a ambas)

Taina- No cabe duda que aunque pasen los años vas a seguir un poco amargado

Zuko- ¬¬

Taina- n.n la fiesta la organizamos entre tu mamá y yo; ademas invite a todos nuestros amigos

Zuko- (se sorprendio) Wow … eso si es sorpresa … hace muchos que no los veo

Taina- ¿Ves? n.n … yo tampoco hace mucho que nos los veo

Zuko- Esta bien (sonrio un poco) ¿y a que hora sera la fiesta?

Taina- Al atardecer … n.nU solo que no le digas a tu tio que te dije

Zuko- Claro que no … entonces ire a arreglarme, quiero salir con ustedes antes de que llegue todo el mundo

Taina- n.n como quieras

Zuko se reito.

Taina- (se le quedo viendo a Ursa …) …

Ursa- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Puedo hacerle una pregunta con todo respeto?

Ursa- Claro

Taina- Bueno … ustedes; me refiero a la familia real … no estan acostumbrados a las fiestas ¿verdad?

Ursa- n.nU asi es … (hubo un pequeño silencio) de las pocas fiestas que me tocaron … generalmente eran hechas mas a la fuerza que por celebrar algo; sobre todo las de Zuko … pero como dijo Iroh n.n hoy no es dia para estar recordando esas cosas

Taina- Lo se … y lo siento … pero … como aquí paso todo … por desgracia es inevitable recordar …

Ursa- Creeme, te entiendo a la perfeccion … pero hoy tratemos de no recordar

Taina- Si n.n (se puso de pie) ire a cambiarme yo tambien (se retiro)

Taina y Zuko se arreglaron, despues se sentaron un momento en su cama.

Taina- ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

Zuko- Aunque sea a dar una vuelta por el pueblo … despues regresamos a comer

Taina- n.n como quieras

Zuko- (la vio fijamente a los ojos) … aaa perdon por no emocionarme con ustedes pero …

Taina- (puso su dedo en los labios de su esposo) No importa … es lo malo de tener memoria … solo trata de no usarla un poco el día de hoy

Zuko- n.n esta bien … por cierto … ¿a quien invitaste exactamente?

Taina- Ya te dije, a todos nuestros amigos; el unico que no va a poder venir es mi hermano

Zuko- ¿Por qué?

Taina- Por Dazu … recuerda que esta a punto de tener un bebe

Zuko- ¿Ya no puede viajar?

Taina- No ya no … pero talvez venga Touya en su nombre

Ambos salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron al patio … fueron a buscar a Iruka pero con mucho cuidado, ya que ella entrenaba con Iroh y no podian descubrir lo que hacian … asi que decidieron esperar en el estanque.

Se quedaron sentados junto el estanque abrazados en lo que esperaban a su hija; pudieron haberla espiado pero decidieron no hacerlo; despues de un buen rato, vieron que Iroh e Iruka venian hacia ellos.

Iruka- Mamá! Papá! (corrio hacia ellos) ¿Qué hacen aqui?

Taina- Los guardias nos dijeron que estabas con tu tio en alguno de los patios asi que decidimos esperarte aquí

Iruka- Mmm … ¿y porque aqui?

Zuko- Porque es el patio central … si viene alguien de cualquier patio, tiene que llegar aquí

Iruka- Esta bien … ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Tu padre quiere salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, anda vamos

Iruka- Si!! hace mucho que yo no visito el pueblo!! Y … n.nU lo siento, iremos a donde tu digas

Zuko- (se puso de pie y despues ayudo a Taina a ponerse de pie) Primero iremos a donde tu quieras, despues si nos da tiempo veremos a donde mas vamos

Iruka- ¿Vamos a regresar a comer aqui?

Taina se le quedo viendo a Iroh … por lo de los planes de la fiesta.

Iroh- n.n yo opino que coman afuera … o como tu quieras principe Zuko

Zuko- (noto que con miradas su tio y Taina se pusieron de acuerdo) Afuera estara bien

Iruka- Mmm que rico!!

Zuko- Anda (se agacho y la cargo de caballito) vamos

Iruka- Si!! al pueblo! Que divertido!

Zuko y Taina- n.n

Los guardias le preguntaron al principe si iban a querer que los llevaran en la plataforma y solo aceptaron porque Iruka quizo, a los dos no les gustaba usarla, preferían caminar.

Subieron y seis guardias empezaron a cargar la plataforma … Zuko dio ordenes de que queria ir a dar una vuelta por los parques del pueblo y despues que los dejaran en el pie de la montaña (la que quedaba cerca de la carcel) que ellos subirian para contemplar el paisaje y despues bajarian para que los llevaran a un restaurante a comer …

Despues de todo su recorrido e incluso de comer … regresaron al palacio aunque se tardaron un poco ya que habia mucha gente que parecia que iba hacia aya.

Iruka- ¿Vienen a festejar a mi papá?

Taina- n.nU no lo se hija … talvez los convoco el Señor del Fuego

Zuko se puso algo nervioso pero de ahí no paso.

Despues de las complicaciones, regresaron; Iroh y Ursa ya los estaban esperando.

Iroh- ¿Qué tal el recorrdio?

Zuko- Fue divertido

Iruka- Fue increíble!! Vimos toda la isla desde una montaña!! Y a cada rato nos saludaban!!

Ursa- n.n que bueno que te divertiste Iruka

Iruka- Wow!! (vio a los lejos que en el patio habia antorchas prendidas) que bonito se ve el patio!!

Iroh- Es para la fiesta!!

Iruka- Una fiesta?! Papá, pense que no te gustaban!!

Zuko- n.nU

Iruka- Ire a cambiarme (salio corriendo)

Iroh- Ursa me dijo que te tuvieron que decir … espero sea de tu agrado

Zuko- Gracias tio, aunque sabes que me hubiera gustado algo mas sencillo

Iroh- ¿Lo dices por toda la gente que esta aya afuera?

Zuko- Si

Iroh- Tranquilo n.nU, solo dare un discurso; ya despues daras la orden si quieres que se queden o no

Zuko- Esta bien … en ese caso ire a cambiarme yo tambien (se retiro)

Ursa- Es bueno ver que es hombre muy sencillo

Taina- … valiente y por desgracia algo penoso … mmm ¿estaria bien que yo tambien me cambie o asi estoy bien?

Traia puesto un vestido en tonalidades rojas; vio que Iroh traia puesto su traje de general.

Iroh- n.n como te sientas mas comoda … aunque no era necesario de que Zuko se cambiara, aunque esta bien por eso de las formalidades

Taina- o.O? … ¿Por qué lo dices?

Iroh- n.n al rato te enteraras … por cierto … desde hace rato, todos ya estan en el patio central esperandolos

Taina- n.n que bien! ire por Iruka y Zuko

Iba rumbo a los cuartos pero se los topo en el pasillo.

Taina- Que bueno que se cambiaron rapido, ya nos estan esperando

Iruka- ¿Quiénes?

Taina- Pues nuestros amigos y…

Iruka- (pregunto emocionada) ¿Vinieron mis primos?

Taina- Si

Iruka- Aaa!! (tomo a sus padres del brazo) apúrense!! Hace mucho que no los veo

Iruka los jalo hasta que llegaron al patio principal … cuando llegaron se escucho un "Felicidades" dicho por todos sus amigos; todos se pusieron muy felices y lo empezaron a saludar; habian ido Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Terra, Hassen, Toph y Badku.

Iruka se quedo algo asustada y apenada, a los unicos que conocia era a sus tios (osea Hassen y Terra); Zuko noto eso asi que la cargo, la puso en sus hombros y la presento.

Zuko- Supongo que ya todos han oido hablar de la pequeña princesa de la nacion del fuego (Iruka se trato de esconder para que nadie la viera)

Aang- Vaya!! Es identica a ti

Zuko- (la bajo y se acercaron a Aang) Iruka el es un muy buen amigo mio …

Iruka se le quedo viendo … se le hacia extraño ver a un hombre con una flecha azul en la cabeza.

Katara- Se ve que es una niña muy fuerte como sus padres

Taina- Mira Iruka, ellos son viejos amigos nuestros … ya te habia contado una vez de ellos

Iruka- (se le quedo viendo mas a Aang) tu … tu eres el legendario avatar?

Aang- Si n.n asi me dicen

Iruka- Wow! Mi mamá me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti!!

Aang- A si? como que? (la cargo)

Iruka- Tu puedes controlar los cuatro elementos, ademas tienes un bisonte volador … yo nunca he visto uno … ¿de que tamaño es? mi mamá dice que es muy muy muy grande!!

Terra- No cabe duda que es identica a su madre a su edad

Taina- ¬/¬

Hassen- Hola a todos!! (Terra y Hassen saludaron a Taina y Zuko)

Iruka- Tia!! (empezo a moverse para que Aang la bajara y fue a saludar a su tia) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Terra- A bueno porque tu madre siempre queria saberlo todo

Taina- A porfavor … ¿y tu no hacias nada verdad?

Todos rieron.

Iruka- ¿Dónde estan mis primos? … y mi tio?

Taina- Tu tio no pudo venir porque tu tia Dazu no podia viajar

Iruka- ¿Por lo de su bebe?

Taina- Exactamente

Antes de que Iruka fuera con sus primos, le presentaron a Toph, Sokka, Badku y Suki ya que ella no los conocia.

Todos opinaron lo mismo, que se parecia mucho a Zuko y que tenia mucho entusiasmo como su madre; despues de un rato y ya algo harta, Iruka se fugo y fue con sus primos; ellos estaban en el otro patio jugando.

Iruka- Hansel!! ¿Dónde estas?

Hansel- Aquí!!

Salio de la nada detrás de ella.

Iruka- Aaa!! No hagas eso

Hansel- Hola primita

Hansel era uno de los tres hijos de Terra y Hassen; era casi como su madre: maestro tierra; de cabello rubio; lo unico que le faltaba eran sus ojos ya que los de el eran verdes.

Iruka- Odio cuando sales de la nada y me espantas

Hansel- El dia que tu tengas tus propios poderes de tierra control veras porque es tan divertido x3

Iruka- Pues yo no tengo poderes de tierra

Hansel- Que!! … aaa que aburrido … genial, soy el unico de la familia que sabe tierra control

Iruka- ¿Y Touya que?

Hansel- Touya no cuenta, el es como mi maestro de tierra control … yo quiero a alguien para jugar y espantar a la gente

Touya- Tener poderes sobre la tierra no es un juego

Hansel- (susurro) ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Iruka- Hola Touya

Touya- Hola primita (dio un pisoton y una columna la alzo) para que estuviera a su altura) vaya, estas muy alta, parece como si tuvieras la edad de Tiffany

Iruka- Yuk, no!! yo no soy como Tiffany!!

Touya- Dije la estatura, no te alteres

Touya era el primogénito de Ant (el hermano de Taina) tenia 14 años, era maestro tierra y era el vivo retrato de su padre: cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

Touya- Por cierto ¿Dónde andabas? Llegue desde hace horas y no estaba mi pequeña primita

Iruka- Fui a dar un paseo con mis padres, por el cumpleaños de mi papá

Touya- Cierto, el principe de la nacion de fuego cumple años el día de hoy

Hansel- ¬¬ porque lo dices de una manera tan formal, lo haces aburrido

"Hola Iruka" … se escucho detrás de ella.

Iruka- Hola Eragon!! (lo abrazo)

Eragon era el gemelo de Hansel: solo habia dos cosas que los diferenciaban, sus poderes (Eragon controlaba el agua) y sus ojos (azules, como los de sus padres).

Hansel- Ahora si vamos a poder jugar!! Ya estamos completos!!

Iruka- ¿En que o.O? ¿para que?

Hansel- Es que desde hace rato queriamos jugar (señalo a mas niños que estaban cerca de Appa) pero Touya no queria y Eragon no queria jugar si tu no estabas

Iruka- … n.nU pero yo no los conozco

Touya- Mmm … supongo que antes de venir tu madre te presento a sus amigos ¿no?

Iruka- Si

Touya- Pues son sus hijos

Hansel- Si, ven!! (la jalo) oigan!! Ya llego mi prima!!

Todos se acercaron a Hansel. Eragon e Iruka lo siguieron; Touya se alejo un poco y solo los veia.

Tiffany- Vaya, hasta que llegas!

Iruka- -.-U hola Tiffany

Tiffany- Hace mucho que no te veia … aaa primita! Vete como has crecido, eres tres años menor que yo y ya casi me alcanzas … no como esos mocosos ¬¬ (vio a sus hermanos)

Tiffany era la hija mayor de Hassen y Terra, tenia doce años y era maestra agua; le gustaba mucho molestar a sus hermanos pero a la vez los sobreprotegía, ya que era la consentida de su padre; a veces era algo pesada.

Tiffany- Y dime prima … ¿ya por fin sabes que elemento controlas o aun no? (lo dijo para molestarla un poco)

Iruka- ¬¬ ya, ya se

Hansel- Si … y por desgracia controla el agua como tu …

Tiffany- No seas tonto Hansel ¿Cómo va a controlar el agua si ninguno de sus padres controla el agua?

Eragon- ¿Entonces controlas el fuego, como tu padre?

Iruka- … era una sorpresa … pero si n.n !! controlo el fuego como mi padre

Tiffany- Pues deberias de empezar a entrenar si ya lo sabes; mis hermanos ya llevan un año y unos cuantos meses entrenando … obviamente yo mas

Iruka- ¬¬ ya tambien empeze a entrenar

Kala- Ya basta!! mejor preséntenosla Hansel

Hansel- Cierto!! mira Iruka ellos son Kala, Gyan, Yui, Junko, Buck y Daisuke.

Todos saludaron a Iruka.

Kala y Gyan eran los hijos cuates de Aang y Katara.

Kala era la mayor por solo cinco minutos, tenia 11 años; era maestra aire y tenia la misma personalidad e incluso rasgos de la cara de su padre.

Gyan era el menor por unos cuantos minutos, igual que su hermana tenia 11 años; era maestro agua y era identico a su hermana; era como su madre, le gustaba ser perfeccionista en todo lo que se pudiera y aunque era menor, cuidaba mucho a su hermana.

Yui, Junko y Buck eran los hijos de Sokka y Suki.

Buck era el mayor, tenia doce años, y era como su padre; guerrero, inteligente y despistado.

Yui y Junko parecian gemelas aunque no lo fueran; Yui era la mayor por dos años (tenia 10) y se llamaba asi en honor a Yue; era algo timida con las personas que no conocia pero era muy amable y servicial, era tranquila por lo tanto no le gustaban las peleas o mas bien ser guerrera como sus padres.

Junko tenia 8 años, ella era como su madre, servicial y muy valiente; de hecho ella entrenaba para ser algun dia una guerrera Kyoshi como su madre.

Ambas tenian el cabello castaño como su madre y ojos azules como su padre.

Daisuke tenia 10 años, era muy alto para su edad (al igual que Iruka); era tranquilo pero si lo hacias enojar estabas en graves problemas ya que era muy fuerte para su corta edad: era maestro tierra y aparte usaba la espada con increíble facilidad; aunque bueno, no se podia esperar menos por sus padres. Tenia el cabello negro como la noche y ojos entre verdes y grises, depende de cómo fuera la luz, de ese color serian sus ojos.

Iruka- n/n yo me llamo Iruka

Kala- Lo se!! Desde hace horas nuestros padres nos presentaron y tus primos no dejan de hablar sobre ti … por cierto (señalo a Touya) ¿el tambien es tu primo, verdad?

Iruka- Si n.nU

Gyan- ¿Y porque es asi? … esta bien que no lo conozcamos pero …

Iruka- Asi es el n.nU, mi madre dice que es como su padre, osea como mi tio; muy callado pero es bueno, noble y divertido … n.nU

Hansel- Se parece mucho a Eragon

Eragon- No es cierto!!

Hansel- Los dos son unos penosos de primera pero son muy divertidos cuando se lo propone

Tiffany- ¬¬ pues tu deberias de ser asi

Hansel- -.-U … no de nuevo …

Eragon- Por cierto … ¿es la primera vez que tu ves a Daisuke verdad?

Iruka- Si (dio media vuelta y lo vio a los lejos, jugaba con dos rocas)

Eragon- Ven … (jalo a Iruka) creo que Daisuke ya no es nada tuyo porque de por si nosotros somos primos lejanos; el lo es mas

Iruka- ¿Por qué?

Eragon- Es hijo de mi tio … aaa cierto n.nU creo que tu no conoces a mi tio Badku ¿verdad?

Iruka- No

Eragon- n.n mi tio es muy bueno con nosotros, siempre que nos visita en el polo norte nos consiente y trae regalos de Ba Sing Se (se pararon enfrente de Daisuke) hola primo

Daisuke- (toco la cabeza de Eragon y lo despeino un poco) hola Eragon … asi que ella es tu prima lejana?

Eragon- Si, es Iruka

Daisuke- (la vio por un momento y despues extendio su mano) mucho gusto

Iruka- n.nU hola (lo saludo)

Eragon- Daisuke es hijo de uno de los cinco generales de Ba Sing Se; mi tio Badku e hijo de la Superiora Dai Lee, Toph …

Daisuke- Supongo que si has de conocer a mi madre, me ha contado mucho sobre la tuya

Iruka- Si, tu madre es muy fuerte

Daisuke- Lo se … y muchas gracias por reconocerlo n.n

Iruka- De nada

Hansel- Bien … ya llego Iruka … entonces ya podremos jugar x3 ¡!

Iruka- ¿Pero a que?

Hansel empezo a organizar el juego y empezaron a jugar … Touya solo se sento algo retirado de ellos y veia como jugaban.

Despues de un rato se aburrieron; hicieron una rueda donde se sentaron y empezaron a platicar sobre sus padres, su vida y sus poderes …

Aang- Niños!

Todos voltearon, vieron que venian Aang, Katara, Taina y Tara; todos fueron con sus respectivos padres, excepto Buck, Yui y Junko que se acercaron a su tia Katara; Daisuke que se acerco a su tia Tara y touya que se acerco a Taina.

Iruka- ¿Qué pasa madre?

Taina- El señor del fuego Iroh quiere ya vayamos a sentarnos en las mesas para cenar … despues va a dar un discurso

Aang- Vamos

Todos fueron a otro patio para sentarse; habia varias mesas y obviamente habia mucha gente, unos sentados y otros a lo lejos de pie.

Iruka- Hola papá!! (lo abrazo)

Zuko- (la abrazo y la beso) ¿Qué tanto hacias con tus primos?

Iruka- Jugaba n.n

Taina- (se le quedo viendo a Touya) Ven Touya, ya se que mi hermano no vino pero no te quedes asi, sientate con nosotros

Touya- Gracias tia (tomo asiento) de nuevo muchas felicidades principe Zuko

Zuko- De nada Touya

Iruka- x3 donde esta mi abuelito y mi abuelita?

Zuko- Tu abuelita fue por unas cosas y tu abuelito ahorita viene, creo fue a arreglar unas cosas

Ursa llego y se sento junto a Zuko … se quedaron platicando un rato, para ser exactos, escuchando como Iruka describia a los niños que acababa de conocer, como habian jugado y de que habian platicado

Despues de un rato, en un balcon alto salio Iroh, todos guardaron silencio y escucharon lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Iroh- Muchas gracias a todas las personas que vinieron el dia de hoy para festejar el cumpleaños del principe Zuko (busco con la mirada a Zuko rapidamente y con un ademan le pidio que se pusiera de pie; se apeno un poco pero lo hizo) n.n … ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con el banquete? (hizo una reverencia y entro de nuevo al palacio para bajar y reunirse con Zuko y los demas)

Iruka- ¿Por qué mi abuelo es muy propio cuando da sus discursos si el no es asi?

Taina- Porque asi se deben de dar los discursos

Iruka- ¿Asi dan los discursos tus padres Touya?

Touya- Mmm … si, cuando crezcas sabras el porque de hablar con propiedad

Iruka- Tu siempre hablas asi y nunca das discursos

Touya- n.nU

Ursa- Iruka, tu primo habla asi porque asi fue educado

Taina- Si tu hubieras crecido en Markovia, entenderias porque tu primo habla asi

Iroh llego y se sento junto a ellos; empezaron a servir el banquete.

Despues de un rato, todos terminaron de cenar …

Iroh- Ven conmigo un momento Iruka

Zuko- ¿A dónde van tio?

Iroh- Tranquilo, solo quiero decirle algo (se puso de pie y con cortesía jalo la silla de Iruka para que se pusiera de pie; despues se alejaron un poco)

Iruka- ¿Qué pasa?

Iroh- En un rato mas, anunciare tu presentación

Iruka- o.O ¿Qué? pero yo pense que solo lo haria enfrente de mis padres

Iroh- n.nU lo siento, no pense que te fuera a incomodar …

Iruka- (a lo lejos vio a sus primos Eragon y Hansel que venian hacia ella) no … si, mejor si quiero hacerlo … pero ¿sera enfrente de toda esta gente?

Iroh- Como quieras n.n

Iruka- ¿Pero asi lo tenias planeado, que hiciera mi presentación frente a toda esta gente?

Iroh- Pues si

Iruka- Entonces lo hare n.n

Iroh- Ya te dije que si no quieres no lo hagas

Iruka- No te preocupes tio, asi lo hare

Iroh- ¿Estas segura?

Iruka- Si

Iroh- Esta bien, como quieras

Iruka sonrio; despues fue con sus primos y todos se acercaron para pedirle permiso a los padres de Iruka si la dejaban jugar un rato mas … al final, consiguieron el permiso y se fueron a jugar.

Iruka- Bien ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Eragon- Primero vamos por los demas

Los tres fueron a buscar a los demas pero como habia mucha gente solo encontraron a Buck, que estaba algo aburrido viendo como jugaban sus hermanas con Tiffany.

Buck- Que bueno que me encontraron

Hansel- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Buck- Mis hermanas estaban hablando de cosas de chicas con su hermana

Hansel- Lo se … chicas

Iruka- Oye!! (le pego en el brazo)

Eragon- No todas las chicas son como nuestra hermana

Hansel- Cierto!! seria mas divertido si tu fueras nuestra hermana; Tiffany siempre nos esta molestando y acusando cuando queremos hacer algo

Iruka- n.nU

Eragon- Ahora que lo dices … ay que aprovechar que no esta

Hansel- Jaja! Cierto … ¿Qué haremos?

Buck- ¿Por qué no recorremos el palacio para ver que encontramos?

Hansel- Buena idea!!

Eragon- n.n que nos guie Iruka

Iruka- Pero … n.nU …

Hansel- Anda, vamos!! Nosotros (refiriéndose a el y su hermano) no conocemos el palacio, ademas somos de tu familia y Buck tambien es como de la familia

Iruka- Mmm … ademas mi papá dijo que tu papá (refiriéndose a Aang) y el eran buenos amigos

Hansel- ¿Ves? no se va a enojar

Iruka- Bueno, vamos n.n

A escondidas (para burlar a los guardias) entraron al palacio … empezaron a caminar por los pasillos y vieron que todo estaba alumbrado con antorchas.

Eragon- Vaya … es muy grande

Iruka- n.nU si lo se, cuando estas aya afuera parece que es muy chico pero es un palacio muy grande

Hansel- Y calido, T0T nuestro palacio esta hecho de hielo

Iruka- n.nU viven en el polo norte ¿Qué esperabas?

Eragon- n.nU deberias de quedarte un par de dias con nosotros … creo que nunca te llegas a acostumbrar por completo al clima

Buck- Mi padre nacio en el polo sur, dice que si te llegas a acostumbrar al clima

Iruka- Supongo que no es lo mismo el polo norte al polo sur

Eragon- n.n buen punto

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pasillo que conectaba todos los cuartos.

Hansel- ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?

Iruka- ¿Para que quieres saber?

Hansel- Pues para verlo

Iruka- ¬/¬ pero yo no quiero que lo vean

Eragon- ¿Por qué no? tu ya has visto nuestros cuartos

Hansel- Cierto!! tenemos derecho

Iruka- ¬/¬ esta bien

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Iruka, ella abrio lentamente la puerta y los tres lo vieron.

Buck- Tienes bonito cuarto, no se de que te apenabas

Los tres pasaron y lo vieron … solo habia una gran cama pegada a la pared en medio del cuarto, un closet, una gran ventana que daba de vista a un patio (pero en ese momento, las cortinas estaban cerradas) y cosas de la nacion del fuego colgadas en la pared.

Eragon- n.n esta muy bonito y ordenado

Hansel- Si, esta igual de ordenado que el de Tiffany

Buck- Creo que tener los cuartos ordenados son cosas de chicas

Iruka- n.nU

Buck- ¿Y no tienes armas colgadas? (empezo a ver las paredes)

Iruka- No, el que tiene armas colgadas en la pared es mi papá

Hansel- Wow enserio?! Podemos ver?

Eragon- Si, anda!!

Iruka- n.nU no se puede

Buck- Anda, vamos!! Ya estamos aquí, ¿para que desaprovechar?

Iruka- Pero incluso yo tengo prohibido entrar a su cuarto, solo con permiso

Eragon- ¿Por qué?

Iruka- … no lo se … no olvidenlo

Hansel- Anda, porfavor

Le siguieron insistiendo hasta que Iruka termino aceptando y los llevo al cuarto de sus padres.

Iruka- Es aquí (estaban afuera del cuarto, solo contemplaron la puerta)

Hansel- Bien, abre la puerta

Iruka trato de abrir la puerta como si fuera la de su cuarto (deslizándola) pero no pudo.

Iruka- Que raro … no se abre

Eragon- ¿Tendra llave?

Empezaron a buscar una cerradura y casi hasta arriba de la puerta la encontraron.

Buck- Demonios!! ¿ahora como vamos a entrar?

Iruka- (sintio algo de alivio) Les dije que no podiamos

Hansel- Esperen!! (dio un pisoton y una columna de tierra salio de la nada debajo de sus pies, haciendo que alcanzara la cerradura) tratare de abrir la puerta

Iruka- Mejor dejalo asi n.nU

Hansel- (la ignoro y empezo a buscar en su bolisillo algo) Aja!! Lo encontre!!

Buck- ¿Qué es eso?

Hansel- Un prendedor de mi hermana

Eragon- ¬¬ sabia que tu lo tenias

Iruka- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eragon- Tiffany nos acuso y penso que los dos lo teniamos y por eso, nos castigaron todo un día

Iruka- n.nU

Hansel abrio el prendedor y lo introdujo en la cerradura, empezo a girar hasta que abrio la puerta.

Hansel- Listo!! (hizo que la columna bajara; obviamente el tambien bajo) entremos

Los cuatro entraron y vieron que casi no habia mucha diferencia de ese cuarto al cuarto de Iruka, solo que éste estaba mas grande y en vez de tener una gran ventana tenia varias; un gran closet y otra puerta que nos les intereso abrir porque otra cosa llamo su atención.

Buck- - wow … (se le quedo viendo algo que estaba colgado en la pared)

Hansel- Dos espadas!!

Eragon- Parecen de guerra!!

Hansel- ¬¬ obvio que si ¿para que crees que son las espadas?

Eragon- ¬¬ me refiero a que fueron usadas en varias guerras

Hansel- Ah … aun asi para eso son

Eragon- ¬¬

Buck- Quisiera sentir el como son

Eragon- o.O ¿Cómo?

Buck- Yo llevo poco practicando con la espada, y bueno … unas se sienten livianas y faciles de usar; otras son muy pesadas pero muy filosas …

Eragon- Bajalas Hansel

Iruka- ¡No, no las bajes!

Hansel- ¿Por qué?

Iruka- Porque no tenemos permiso … si mi papá se entera

Hansel- ¿Pero nadie se va a enterar? … ¿verdad? (volteo a ver a su hermano y a Buck)

Buck- Si me dejan usarla un momento, no dire nada

Eragon- Lo mismo digo

Hansel- ¿Ves?

Iruka- No Hansel, espera!!

Pero Hansel ya habia levantado una columna de tierra para alcanzar la espada

Iruka- Con cuidado, con cuidado …

Hansel- Wow … estan geniales!!

Buck- Prestame una

Hansel- No, primero Iruka (se la ofrecio)

Iruka- No!! (se hizo para atras)

Hansel- Anda!! Nadie nos ve, sera divertido jugar un momento con ella

Iruka se le quedo viendo a la espada un momento … despues la tomo.

Hansel- Peleemos (se puso en guardia)

Iruka- n.nU ¿y si me cortas?

Hansel- n.nU yo tampoco la se usar, prometo tener cuidado

Iruka- Esta bien

Buck y Eragon se alejaron un poco para que no salieran lastimados, despues Hansel e Iruka empezaron a jugar.

Buck- Ya!! Suficiente!! Faltamos Eragon y yo

Hansel- Espera! solo un par de movimientos mas y ya

En ese momento, se empezo a sentir como si la tierra se moviera, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

Iruka- Eres un tramposo Hansel!! No se vale usar los poderes

Hansel- o.O pero no los use

Iruka- ¬¬ eres el unico de aquí que sabe tierra control

En ese momento, varias rocas salieron atrapando a los cautro.

Eragon- Hansel!!

Hansel- Oye!! ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para atraparme a mi tambien?

Iruka- Tiene razon … o.o oh no!! es mi mamá!! Estamos perdidos!!

Touya- No, no soy mi tia … (salio de la nada junto con Daisuke)

Iruka- Primo!! (refiriendose a Touya)

Hansel y Eragon- Primo!! (refiriendose a Daisuke)

Daisuke- ¿Qué hacen jugando con espadas?

Touya- ¿Saben lo peligroso que es? (se acerco a ellos y se las quito … se les quedo viendo)

Iruka- Entonces tambien dejalas tu, es peligroso

Touya- Yo si se usar la espada

Iruka- ¬¬ son dos

Touya- No Iruka, es una espada doble

Los 4- o.O ¿espada doble?

Daisuke- Es una sola espada, solo que tiene dos lados

Eragon- ¿Eso se puede?

Touya- Olvídenlo (movio su mano y los libero; despues alzo una columna de tierra y puso las espadas en su lugar)

Iruka- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

Touya- A mi me mando el señor del fuego Iroh a buscarte

Daisuke- Y mi tio me mando a buscarlos a ustedes dos (refiriendose a Eragon y Hansel) como mi tio no los vio en el patio donde jugaron hace rato, mi padre me mando

Iruka- Porfavor no le vayan a decir a mis padres que entramos aquí

Touya- Deberiamos de hacerlo

Los 4- No!!

Touya y Daisuke se quedaron viendo.

Buck- Por favor!! No les digan, nos castigarian

Hansel- ¬¬ ya me imagino el regaño de mi padre … "Hansel!! Que hacias en una habitación ajena!?"

Eragon- -.- y todo lo que Tiffany nos molestaria

Iruka- … para mi el castigo es lo de menos … no quiero que mi papá se enoje conmigo hoy que es su cumpleaños …

Touya- … esta bien … no los acusaremos

Iruka- ¿Enserio!?

Touya- Si … acusarlos a ellos tres seria acusarte a ti tambien ya que todos vieron que vinieron todos juntos

Daisuke- Buen punto … ¬¬ aunque a ustedes dos podria acusarlos cuando regresemos

Eragon y Hansel- No!!

Daisuke- (sonrio) Estoy bromeando

Eragon y Hansel- fiuf …

Iruka- Gracias primo (abrazo a Touya)

Daisuke- Ya vamonos antes de que nos busquen dentro del palacio

Salieron de ahí y empezaron a caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

Iruka- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

Touya- Ya te dije … nos mandaron a buscarnos, fue por separado; luego me tope con Daisuke que buscaba a sus primos y empezamos a buscarlos

Daisuke- Conociendo a estos dos, pense que si no estaban en ningun patio, estarian en el palacio

Eragon y Hansel- n.nU

Touya- Llegamos justo a tiempo … ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegamos despues de que jueguen con la espada?

Hansel- Nada … lo mismo que ahorita

Touya y Daisuke- ¬¬

Buck- Oigan, miren!! Es el señor del fuego Iroh

Iruka- Ay no!!

Iroh- (venia caminando rapidamente hacia ellos) Vaya, hasta que te encuentro

Iruka- n.nU ¿Qué pasa? (se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa)

Iroh- Es hora … ¿estas lista?

Iruka- Si (contesto como si reaccionara y se le olvido por completo que estaba asustada por si la regañaban)

Iroh- Con permiso (el e Iruka hicieron una reverencia, despues los niños)

Buck- ¿Por qué se la llevo?

Hansel- Traidores!! Nos acusaron

Touya- ¬¬ no … de hecho, me mandaron a buscarla porque ya va a hacer su presentacion

Eragon- Yo quiero ver!!

Hansel- Yo tambien!!

Daisuke- Entonces hay que apurarnos para estar hasta adelante

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a correr hacia otro de los patios donde ya estaba lista una gran plataforma hecha de piedra y en medio de ésta habia una gran columna tambien de piedra.

…

Taina- Ya se tardaron

Ursa- No te preocupes, ya no han de tardar … ya sabes como son los niños

Zuko- Aun asi Taina tiene razon, ya se tardaron … ire a buscarlos

Taina- No!! (se puso de pie) n.n es tu cumpleaños

Zuko- Eso no importa, ire a buscar a Touya e Iruka

Taina- Voy a ir yo

Zuko se le quedo viendo de una manera retadora.

Taina- Ya sientense principe (dio un pisoton e hizo que Zuko perdiera el qquilibro, haciendo que se sentara) yo voy a ir a buscarlos … n.n no tardo (se retiro)

Zuko- ¬¬

Ursa rio levemente.

Zuko- (susurro) No le veo lo gracioso …

Ursa- Es increíble que pasan los años y siguen tratándose como cuando se conocieron

Zuko se enojo y ruborizo un poco y no le puso atención al comentario que su madre acababa de hacer.

Mientras tanto, Taina en vez de haber ido a buscar a su sobrino y a su hija al palacio o a alguno de los patios, fue hacia donde estaba la gente, ya que se habia anunciado que despues del ocaso, habia un gran discurso y toda la gente de la nacion del fuego debia de ir; penso que los niños (Hansel, Eragon, Buck e Iruka) siendo curiosos, iran hacia donde estaba la multitud.

Tuvo un poco de dificultad porque cada vez que avanzaba la reconocian rapidamente como la esposa del principe y todos la saludaban y hacian una reverencia frente a ella.

Siguió avanzando un poco mas hasta que sin querer, choco contra un chico … era un adolescente de cabello negro como la noche que venia distraido mirando de un lado a otro buscando a alguien.

Taina- Disculpa!! estas bien?

Chico- Si, estoy bien; fue mi culpa lo que pasa es que ando buscando a mi hermana y … (aunque hablaba la vio con detenimiento y por fin la reconocio) princesa!! … (hizo una reverencia) perdoneme

Taina- n.nU no te preocupes, yo tambien estoy buscando a alguien

A lo lejos se empezo a escuchar que alguien gritaba "Tom Tom" …

Tom Tom- o.o esa es mi hermana … (empezo a brincar y a mover sus brazos para que lo vieran) por aquí!!

Se vio que a lo lejos una o dos personas se hacian paso entre la gente para llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.

Una mujer se acerco a Tom Tom y lo empezo a regañar: "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te separes de nosotros?"

Tom Tom- n.nU lo siento, los estaba buscando

Taina se le quedo viendo a la mujer que regañaba al chico y a la vez traia en sus brazos a un bebe … se le hizo muy conocida …

Tom Tom- Esta bien … lo siento … mira n.n (le presento a Taina) la esposa del principe Zuko me encontro

La mujer se le quedo viendo de una forma muy penetrante … Taina se puso algo nerviosa aunque no lo dio a notar, solo se le quedo viendo tratando de recordar si realmente conocia a la mujer.

Tom Tom- Vamos Mai!! No seas grosera!! Es la princesa

Taina- (en su mente) Mai o.o!!

Mai- Ve a buscar a Kizu

Tom Tom- … pero …

Mai- Ve a buscarlo!!

Tom Tom- ¬¬ esta bien … (se escabullo de nuevo entre la multitud)

Aunque habia mucha gente, ambas se quedaron frente a frente … ninguna de las dos creyo que se volverian a ver …

Mai- (susurro con su tono de voz frio) … cuanto tiempo si verte … Taina …

Taina- … Mai … ¿Qué haces aqui?

Mai- El señor del fuego mando a llamar a todo el pais … por eso estoy aquí

Taina- (en su mente) ¬¬ rayos lo olvide …

Simplemente se quedaron viendo la una a la otra hasta que Taina se decidio a hablar …

Taina- ¿Ese niño era …?

Mai- Es mi hermano … mis padres murieron y me hize cargo de el

Taina- … ya veo …

Se volvieron a quedar calladas cuando Mai volvio a hablar …

Mai- … no pense que llegarias a tanto …

Taina- ¿A que te refieres? (pregunto de una forma retadora)

Mai- A ser la (empezo a hablar con tono de sarcasmo) esposa del principe

Taina solo la vio con odio … despues le dio gracia y se rio … se reia de ella.

Mai- … da igual

Taina- o.O ??

En ese momento llego Tom Tom con un hombre …

Kizu- … con que aquí estabas

Mai solo volteo, lo vio y sonrio … primera vez que Taina veia eso.

Despues el hombre tomo al bebe y lo empezo a cargar; luego se le quedo viendo a Taina y la reconocio.

Kizu- A, entonces no mentiste Tom Tom (hizo una reverencia enfrente de Taina) mucho gusto

Taina- (hizo una reverencia) Mucho gusto

Kizu- Mai … parece como si ustedes ya se conocieran

Mai- (solo se le quedo viendo a Taina) No exactamente ¬¬ …

Tom Tom- Presentalo!!

Mai- El es mi esposo, Kizu

Taina se quedo sorprendida pero a la vez intrigada … despues de pensarlo un segundo se atrevio a preguntarles donde se habian conocido … Mai se molesto por eso.

Kizu- Bueno … cuando la guerra termino y los padres de Mai regresaron a la nacion de fuego, el padre de Mai pidio ser cambiado de puesto y quedo como ayudante del general y como el general en mando era mi padre …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) Asi la conociste

Kizu- Exactamente …

Taina solo sonrio y de nuevo hubo un pequeño silencio, de la nada aparecio un guardia del palacio, estaba buscando a Taina.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

Guardia- Princesa, el señor del fuego la esta buscando

Taina- Muchas gracias por decirme, voy enseguida

El guardia solo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Taina- Bien … debo

Kizu- No se preocupe, gusto conocerla

Taina solo sonrio e hizo una reverencia … despues se le quedo viendo a Mai; ella se le quedo viendo pero a la vez vio a Kizu, lo abrazo y esquivo la mirada de Taina.

Taina empezo a caminar entre la gente hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro, volteo rapidamente pensando que era Mai pero en realidad era otra persona.

Ursa- ¿Estas bien?

Taina- Ah (suspiro de alivio) si … estoy bien

Ursa- ¿Estas segura?

Taina- Si … ¿por?

Ursa- Porque vienes de hablar con la persona que estuvo a punto de robarte a la persona que mas amas

Taina- (se quedo muda durante un momento) … estoy bien

Ursa- Me alegro n.n … tambien me alegro que no haya pasado de un simple e incomodo encuentro

Taina se quedo callada.

Ursa- Touya ya regreso, encontro a Iruka y nos dijo que Iroh se la llevo, parece que ya esta a punto de que se lleve a cabo su presentación

Taina- ¿Y Zuko?

Ursa- Iba a venir a buscarte pero le dije que mejor venia yo

Taina- (susurro) … y que bueno que vino usted …

Ursa- (sonrio) no te preocupes, no le dire nada

Taina- Muchas gracias n.n

Ursa- Vamos, nos estan esperando

Taina- Si

Ambas empezaron a caminar entre la gente para llegar a la plataforma.

Mientras tanto, Iruka se preparaba y hacia ejercicios de respiración para su presentacion.

Iroh- ¿Nerviosa?

Iruka- n.nU algo … pero nada que no pueda controlar

Iroh- n.n

Iruka- Dime tio … ¿de donde sacaste esta plataforma y esta pequeña cueva?

Iroh- La hicieron entre tu madre, tu tia y una de sus amigas (se referia a Toph)

Iruka- A ya …

Iroh- Bien … ¿quieres comenzar tu o quieres que primero yo de mi discurso?

Iruka- ¿Qué! vas a dar un discurso?

Iroh- Asi es

Iruka- Pues … como quieras n.nU

Iroh- Mmm … ¿ya estas lista?

Iruka- (tomo aire y luego dio un gran suspiro) … si

Iroh- Bien (se acerco a uno de los guardias para dar la orden de que anunciara la presentacion de Iruka)

(entre el publico hasta adelante)

Hansel- ¿Cuánto mas se van a tardar?

Terra- Ya falta poco, no ha de tardar

Hansel- Ya quiero que salga!!

Hassen- Tranquilízate Hansel!! … ademas, no veo porque la prisa de ver a tu prima

Hansel- Quiero ver si realmente es maestra fuego

Tiffany- Ash Hansel … claro que es maestra fuego!! No va a hacer maestra tierra como tu

Hansel- ¬¬

Eragon- ¿E Iruka puede escoger que elemento va a controlar?

Terra- n.n no, no puede … eso se da por genetica

Eragon- Oh!!

Ellos estaban hasta adelante al igual que los demas amigos de Taina y Zuko (Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph y Badku); Zuko estaba solo un poco atrás, estaba en una gran silla que estaba alta para ver de lejos pero bien el espectáculo.

Guardia- Atención!! Invitados y gente de la nacion del fuego (poco a poco los rumores empezaron a disminuir hasta que hubo silencio absoluto) con el permiso del señor del fuego Iroh, les presento a la futura princesa de esta nacion: la señorita Iruka que nos demostrara porque sera una gran princesa.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Iruka- o.O ya?!

Iroh- Ya, sal (la empujo con delicadeza para que saliera)

Iruka camino hacia el centro de la plataforma y el guardia hizo una reverencia ante ella y despues se quito.

Iruka estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que le habian contado mas lo que habia odio; la presentacion de un principe o princesa como maestra fuego en esa nacion era muy importante, cuando la persona principe (como llego a ser el caso de Zuko) la presentacion solo era en frente del señor del fuego; cuando era una princesa (como en su caso … o como llego a ser el caso de Azula) cuando descubria que tenia poder sobre el fuego, debia de entrenar hasta dominar lo basico y despues presentarse ante toda la nacion para enseñar que era acreedora al titulo de princesa.

Iruka suspiro y abrio su postura … estaba a punto de empezar … parpadeo y vio a lo lejos a su padre, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron e Iruka se tranquilizo un poco … despues volvio a suspirar para ya empezar.

Zuko- (en su mente) ¿Dónde estaran mi madre y Taina? … Iruka ya va a empezar

Trato de tranquilizarse aunque no pudo, volteo a ver a la gente para ver si veia a Ursa y a Taina pero no las vio … despues volteo a ver a Iruka y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados tomando aire …

"¿Qué nos perdimos?" escucho Zuko, solo volteo y vio a Taina y a su madre encima de una gran roca.

Zuko- ¿Dónde estaban?

Ursa- Nos distrajimos, fue todo

Taina- Por cierto … ¿Dónde esta Touya?

Zuko- No quiso quedarse, prefirió ir donde estan los demas (se refiera a casi hasta adelante)

Iruka empezo con lanzar simples golpes y patadas con llamas … trataba de ignorar el hecho de que habia mucha gente, en un momento volteo y vio a su tio que sonreía y a la vez la miraba muy atento.

Iruka trataba de tranquilizarse, seguia nerviosa aunque habia practicado la misma rutina varias veces … de vez hacer algunos movimientos de fuego control básicos … se detuvo un momento y tomo aire para el movimiento final.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tomo aire, junto sus manos y despues estiro sus brazos abriendo sus palmas como si lanzara una gran bola de fuego que rapidamente se convirtió en un gran dragón … todos se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos de que una niña tan chica pudiera hacer algo tan sorprendente.

Despues movio sus brazos rapidamente y de la nada creo un latigo de fuego que "ato" al dragon y lo empezo a "pasear" de un lado a otro; despues unos cuantos segundos pasearlo de un lado a otro, hizo que empezara a girar en circulos hasta que alzo su brazo, extendió su mano y el dragón retorno a ser fuego, pero no era fuego comun y corriente … agarro un color extraño entre azul, rojo y morado …

Zuko y Aang se le quedaron viendo a ese fuego y aunque no era idéntico … les recordo al fuego que llegaron a ver cuando fueron por primera vez con los guerreros del sol.

Cuando Iruka termino, solo dio un paso hacia delante con mucho miedo y pena e hizo una reverencia y todos empezaron a aplaudir … después salio su tio abuelo e Iruka lo abrazo como pidiendole que la sacara de ahí ya que la pena la invadía … despues Iroh con un movimiento de su mano llamo a un guardia y le pidio de favor que se la llevara …

Los aplausos se convirtieron en una rapida reverencia y despues Iroh empezo a hablar.

Iroh- Hemos visto que la hija del principe es digna de ser la futura princesa de esta nacion, tiene grandes habilidades como maestra fuego y con mas practica seguro sera una gran maestra … (hizo una breve pausa) como sea, ese fue el regalo de hija a padre para el principe Zuko por ser hoy su cumpleaños (señalo hacia donde estaba Zuko y todos voltearon e hicieron una reverencia, Zuko solo se apeno un poco) pero yo tambien quisiera darle mi regalo al principe

Zuko se quedo sorprendido y extrañado … de hecho, todo el mundo. Para que Zuko llegara mas rapido hacia donde estaba su tio, Taina levanto una roca donde Zuko subio y con sus poderes de tierra control, Taina la controlo e hizo que flotara desde donde estaban ella, Zuko y Ursa hacia la plataforma donde estaba Iroh … despues Zuko bajo de la roca e hizo una reverencia a su tio.

Zuko- (se levanto rapidamente despues de hacerle una reverencia a su tio y se acerco discretamente a el) (susurro) ¿Qué planeas hacer tio?

Iroh- (solo sonrio y puso su mano en el hombro) Gente de la nacion de fuego … despues de mi breve mandato … quisiera darle el trono a su principe

Todos se sorprendieron, pero el que mas lo estaba era Zuko … despues de todo … ¡todo! lo que habia vivido desde que su madre tuvo que abandonarlo hasta que encontro a Taina en Markovia … habia sufrido una metamorfosis y ahora lo que menos queria e imaginaba, era ser el señor del fuego Zuko.

Zuko- … pero tio

Iroh- (levanto su mano dandole a entender que no hablara) Yo ya estoy muy viejo para seguir gobernando … y tu ya estas listo

Zuko sonrio y se puso en cuclillas …

Iroh se acerco a el y se quito ese prendedor de cabello dorado que caracteriza al señor del fuego; se lo puso a Zuko … despues dio un paso hacia atras.

Iruka- (en su mente) o.o wow … mi papá … mi papá es el nuevo señor del fuego …

Zuko se quedo en cuclillas y todos hicieron una reverencia hacia su nuevo señor del fuego … despues solo se puso de pie y vio a toda la gente que estaba enfrente de el, no creia lo que pasaba, solo toco su cabeza y sintio que traia puesto el prendedor real del señor del fuego.

Iroh se acerco a el y sonrio, Zuko le devolvio la sonrisa y con algo de pena bajo de la plataforma, Iroh solo hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la orden de que siguiera la musica.

Katara- Vaya, al fin el sueño de Zuko se hizo realidad

Aang- No creo exactamente que despues de todo lo que paso quisiera esto con toda su alma

Sokka- Aang tiene razon ¿Qué no viste su reaccion?

Suki- Si, ademas se noto muy nervioso

Katara- Pero al final de cuentas ese llego a ser uno de sus grandes sueños

Suki- Tu lo has dicho … "llego a ser"

Sokka- Suki tiene razon Katara … tiempo pasado

Katara- (reflexiono un momento) … tienen razon … espero que haga un excelente trabajo tal y como lo hizo Iroh

Aang- n.n asi sera

Mientras tanto, detrás de la plataforma.

Iroh- Papá!! (corrio hacia Zuko y lo abrazo)

Zuko la cargo y la alzo …

Iruka- ¿Te gusto mi regalo? … ¡ya soy toda una maestra fuego como tu!

Zuko- Si … y tuviste un buen maestro (volteo y detrás de ellos estaba Iroh)

Iroh sonrio.

Iruka- (le pidio a su padre que la bajara y se acerco a su tio) Tio … ¿Por qué hiciste a mi padre señor del fuego?

Iroh y Zuko se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

Iroh- … porque ya era tiempo de que tu padre fuera el señor del fuego

Iruka- ¿Pero porque? ¿Cuánto tiempo debes ser principe para despues convertirte en Señor del Fuego?

Iroh- No es cada cierto tiempo … es cada cierta cantidad de … mmm … de acciones

Iruka- ¿Acciones?

Zuko- Ya deja de interrogar a tu abuelito n.nU

Iruka- Esta bien n.n … (abrazo a Zuko) ¿y que regalo te gusto mas: el mio o el de mi abuelito?

Iroh se rio discretamente y con la mirada le dijo a Zuko que le contestara que el de ella.

Zuko- Los dos me gustaron por igual … (susurro) pero me gusto mas el tuyo

Iruka- ¡Que bueno! n.n estuve entrenando mucho

De la nada, se escucharon pasos, eran Ursa y Taina que los estaban buscando.

Ursa- Sabiamos que seguirian aquí

Iruka- Mamá!! (corrio hacia Taina y ella la cargo) ¿me viste, me viste?

Taina- Claro que te vi!! Eres una gran maestra fuego tal y como tu abuelo y tu padre

Iruka- … ¿y no estas enojada porque no soy maestra tierra? … es que casi todos mis primos son maestros tierra y …

Taina- Ah!! (la bajo) claro que si!! estoy muy muy enojada!! (lo dijo en tono burlon) ya no tendre con quien jugar ni entrenar ni hacer muchas muchas cosas mas (le empezo a hacer cosquillas)

Iruka- xD basta!!

Todos se rieron.

Taina- (le dejo de hacer cosquillas y se agacho) … claro que no estoy enojada porque seas maestra fuego … al contrario; estoy muy feliz por eso, incluso si no controlaras ningun elemento, estaria muy feliz y orgullosa de ti … que no se te olvide nunca

Zuko- (se acerco a Iruka) Y creeme … yo tampoco me hubiera enojado si hubieras sido maestra tierra … al contrario, hubiera estado muy feliz porque te parecerias un poco mas a tu madre (se puso de pie y cargo a su hija … Taina se puso de pie; Zuko con un brazo cargo a su hija y con el otro abrazo a su espoda)

Iruka- ¿Estarias mas feliz si fuera maestra tierra como mamá?

Zuko- Seas lo que seas … me hace muy feliz porque eres mi hija … y punto final jovencita

Iruka- Esta bien … (lo abrazo) que bueno que estes feliz en tu cumpleaños

Zuko solo la abrazo mas fuerte … volteo a ver a Taina y la beso.

Iruka- (dejando de abrazar a su padre) Yuk!! No hagan eso

Zuko- (termino de besar a Taina) ¿Por qué no? es mi esposa, puedo besarla cuando quiera

Taina- Oye!! (le dio un leve golpe)

Iruka- Es asqueroso … (empezo a moverse para que la bajara) si van a besarse yo me voy … guacala (salio de ahí y fue a buscar a sus primos)

Iroh- Niños n.n

Todos volvieron a reir … y Zuko y Taina se volvieron a besar.

Iruka fue a buscar a sus primos, afortunadamente todavía seguian enfrente de la plataforma; estaban con sus padres (osea con Tara y Hassen) y tambien estaban los amigos de sus padres con sus hijos.

Aang- Buena tecnica Iruka, seras una gran maestra fuego

Iruka- (volteo a verlo) n/n muchas gracias señor Avatar

Aang- No me llames señor avatar … llamame Aang, asi me llamo

Gyan- Mis padres nos han contado de las aventuras que vivian con tus padres, y nos llegaron a decir que tu tio y tu padre le enseñaron a papá ser maestro fuego

Kala- Lo que Gyan trata de decirte es que seras una gran maestra fuego

Gyan- Si!! seras discipula de grandes maestros fuego … como lo fue mi papá n.n

Iruka- n/n gracias

Eragon- Estuviste increíble!! (salio de la nada y puso sus manos en sus hombros)

Iruka- Gracias n.n

Hansel- Si!! fue increíble!! Y el dragon … wow! Hazlo de nuevo

Iruka- n/nU no

Hansel- Anda, hazlo hazlo hazlo!!

Iruka- Es enserio … ¬/¬ no

Hansel- Aaa …

Hassen- Dejen a su prima en paz, ya no quiere hacer mas fuego control

Hansel- ¬¬ no la estamos molestando … ¿verdad que no Iruka?

Iruka- No tio n.nU no te preocupes

Terra- Iruka … te espera un entrenamiento muy estricto

Iruka- ¿Por qué?

Terra- Digamos que tus padres son muy perfeccionistas cuando se trata de entrenar para dominar algun elemento …

Iruka- Pero mi maestro es mi tio … o bueno … talvez mi papá me quiera entrenar, pero ¿mi mamá porque? … . tambien es maestra fuego?

Terra- No … pero la conozco … creeme, te espera un entrenamiento estricto

Iruka- n.nU

Tiffany- ¿Mi tia llego a enseñarte tierra control?

Terra- Trato … pero no pudo

Tiffany, Hansel y Eragon- ¿Por qué?

Hassen- Esa es una larga historia que les contara su madre despues

Los niños se decepcionaron un poco.

Hansel- Oye mamá … ¿yo puedo hacer lo mismo que hizo Iruka con la tierra?

Tiffany- Claro que no … talvez se pueda con el agua pero no con la tierra

Hansel- ¬¬ claro que se pude … ¿verdad que si?

Tiffany- Que no

Hansel- Que si

Hassen- Niños! No empiezen

Terra- n.nU con entrenamiento … podran hacer lo mismo que hizo Iruka

Aang- Es cierto (traia cargando a Kala) lo mismo que hizo Iruka lo pueden hacer si controlan cualquier elemento y si entrenan mucho

Kala- ¿Entonces yo tambien podre hacerlo?

Aang- Claro que si!! solo entrenando diario

Gyan- Y yo?

Hansel- Tu controlas el agua como mis hermanos … tambien podras

Badku- ¿Qué tanto discuten niños? (llego abrazado de Toph y con Daisuke)

Tiffany, Hansel y Eragon- Tio!! (lo abrazaron)

Toph- ¿Cómo estan niños?

Tiffany, Hansel y Eragon- Hola tia (la abrazaron pero la soltaron rapidamente)

Toph- Mmm … (se agacho para estar a la altura de Iruka) hola de nuevo Iruka

Iruka- n.nU hola …

Toph- Hace rato nos presentaron

Iruka- Si … usted es amiga de mi madre y maestra tierra como ella

Toph- Exactamente … n.n me dijeron que eres maestra fuego como tu padre e hiciste una excelente presentación

Iruka- n.nU si … algo asi

Aunque cuando le presentaron a todos los amigos de sus padres, Iruka todavía no podia creer que alguien ciego pueda ser una maestra tierra y de las mejores, como dijo su madre.

Toph- Ten cuidado con tu madre … es muy estricta

Iruka- n.nU lo se, mis tios ya me advirtieron eso

Badku- Anda, váyanse a jugar (se los dijo a sus sobrino y a su hijo … todos salieron corriendo) espera Iruka

Iruka y Hansel se detuvieron y regresaron; los demas se fueron a jugar.

Hansel- (la jalo hacia Badku) El es el que te dije hace rato que seria como tu tio lejano porque es hermano de mi padre que es mi tio

Badku- (se agacho y puso su mano en la cabeza de Iruka) … eres identica a Zuko …

Iruka- n/n gracias

Hansel- Tio!! Déjanos ir a jugar!!

Badku- Claro!! (se puso de pie) lo siento … es la primera vez que veo a tu prima

Los dos niños se fueron a jugar … despues enfrente de ellos salieron corriendo Buck, Yui y Junko; y Sokka y Suki fueron con sus amigos.

Sokka- ¿Dónde estan Taina y Zuko?

Terra- No lo se … talvez con Iroh platicando que ahora Zuko es el nuevo señor del fuego

Toph- Ahí vienen

Todos voltearon y vieron que venian con Iroh y Ursa.

Aang- Felicidades señor de fuego Zuko (señalo su prendedor real)

Zuko- (se ruborizo y molesto un poco) Gracias

Toph- Parece que despues de tantos años por fin tienes lo que querias

Zuko- No exactamente … n.nU ya lo tenia (abrazo a Taina y le mando un beso a su madre)

Iroh- Como sea … tu ya estas listo y yo muy viejo

Terra- ¿Y que piensa hacer?

Iroh- Descansar y disfrutar lo que me queda …

Katara- No diga eso!!

Aang- Si!! a usted todavía le queda mucho tiempo de vida por delante

Toph- Ademas, debe entrenar a su nieta

Iroh- Ya le enseñe lo basico … creo que de mi parte es suficiente

Zuko- Si, ademas yo la quiero entrenar

Taina- Y yo tratare de ayudar en lo que pueda

Terra- (hablando con Hassen) ¿Ves … que te dije?

Taina- Oye!!

Terra- Mientras no traumes a mi sobrina todo esta muy bien

Taina- ¬¬ como te atreves a decir que traumare a mi propia hija?

Terra- … si lo hiciste con tu prima …

Hassen- n.nU no empiecen

Terra se le quedo viendo y luego ambas rieron … todos rieron …

Caminaron todos juntos hacia el otro patio donde estaban los niños jugando …

A lo lejos Taina vio a Touya, que solo los observaba, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara a ella.

Taina- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu tio durante la presentación de Iruka?

Touya- Porque no era mi lugar, ese lugar es para los gobernantes de la nación de fuego, no de los parientes

Taina- Hay Touya (lo despeino un poco) te pareces tanto a mi hermano

Touya- n.nU

Iruka- (fue corriendo hacia su primo y lo empezo a jalonear) Ven Touya … juega con nosotros

Touya- … pero

Taina- Anda … no todos los dias estan todos tus primos y amigos reunidos

Aang- Tu tia tiene razon … nos volveremos a juntar todos de nuevo pero quien sabe cuanto pase

Iruka- Anda, vente!! (la jaloneo hasta que lo llevo con sus primos y nuevos amigos)

Todos vieron como sus hijos jugaban y se divertian … una cara de satisfacción y una gran sonrisa los invadio.

Aang- (abrazo a Katara) … por esto … todo valio la pena

Suki- Tienes razon Aang … valio la pena

Todos asintieron y como buenos amigos, se abrazaron entre todos (poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros de los otros) y vieron a sus hijos jgar felices y tranquilos sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Pensaron … que todo ese sufrimiento y lucha que tuvieron que vivir de jóvenes habia valido la pena … ver a una nueva generacion de maestros (agua, fuego, tierra y aire) tranquila y libre … ver a sus hijos felices … ya que por eso habian luchado … y no dudaron ni un instante que si retornaran en el tiempo … harian exactamente lo mismo para que ellos pero sobre todos sus hijos sean felices … pero sobre todo libres …


End file.
